


DR: Reunion

by rocknrollsparrow



Series: DR: Reunion [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fangan Ronpa, Gen, Murder Mystery, No canon spoilers, Screenplay/Script Format, Semi-Illustrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 223,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknrollsparrow/pseuds/rocknrollsparrow
Summary: It’s been five years since Shizuku Yazaki graduated from Hope’s Peak Academy. Five years is a long time. Enough time, ideally, to move past whoever you were in high school and figure yourself out as an adult. But some people just can’t let go of the past.[DR: Reunion is disconnected from any canon Dangan Ronpa universe, but utilizes the premise and mechanics of the games to create a unique murder mystery.]Status: 3.1 - Remember What You Did.Discord||Tumblr
Series: DR: Reunion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123082
Comments: 130
Kudos: 87





	1. 0.0 - The Figure Watches

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! DR: Reunion is a collaborative project between Maggie ([rocknrollalien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587812/chapters/33712212)) and Sparrow ([ikuzonos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240360/chapters/27811134)). We've been secretly developing this for months, and are excited to finally unveil it. This project has no connection to canon, or either of the works you may know us for.
> 
> Logo & intro cards done by [@kisikil](https://twitter.com/kisikil) on twitter!
> 
> Reunion uses a script-style format! Here's an example for anyone new to reading this format.  
>  **SHIZUKU:** This is example dialogue!  
>  _This is an example thought._  
>  This is example narration. Shizuku is talking and thinking.
> 
> Prologue proper starts May 1st.

The Figure watches. 

Eyes glued to the television, pupils wide and open, the Figure hungrily takes in the light from the only bright surface in the dark room. The television illuminates the Figure’s face, casting it into dramatic shadows as the Figure’s eyes flick from face to face, watching the smiling people on the screen.

It’s a talk show. A bright set decked out with neutral furniture; a pale wooden desk for the smiling too-thin hostess and a dark red seat for the guest. The hostess gestures as she speaks, inviting the guest to answer questions. 

The Figure’s eyes fix on the guest.

The guest sits, legs politely crossed, a confident smile on her face, perfectly at home in the low chair that has been provided for her. She opens her perfectly made up mouth to reply.

The Figure reaches for the remote, and turns up the volume.

 **HOSTESS:** Thank you so much for coming to the show tonight! We weren’t sure we’d be able to get you in time what with the movie coming out!

The guest laughs, tossing her artificially red hair over her shoulder. It doesn’t look rehearsed. It looks friendly. The Figure hates her.

 **ACTRESS:** It’s true, my schedule is super swamped right now. But I wouldn’t miss this for the world!

 **HOSTESS:** Is that loyalty I detect?

 **ACTRESS:** Of course it is!

 **HOSTESS:** But you haven’t been on the show since you were in Hope’s Peak Academy, have you?

 **ACTRESS:** You’re right, it has been a while. Still, this was one of the first ‘grown up’ talk shows I ever participated in, and I’ve got warm memories of it after all this time.

 **HOSTESS:** Is that so?

 **ACTRESS:** I wouldn’t lie! You all treated me like an adult back then. It was really nice.

 **HOSTESS:** Aww, and now you really are all grown up! And doing movies no less! With the dyed hair and the mature role you’re playing in _Rose Garden_ you’re hardly recognizably as Kimi Tachibana anymore!

A vague glimmer of discomfort passes across the actress’s face, but it’s gone in an instant. She smiles.

 **ACTRESS:** I should hope so! I want to be recognizable for who I am, not necessarily who I played when I was in high school. I’m Shizuku Yazaki, not Kimi anymore.

 **HOSTESS:** Still, you can’t deny that the role was important in shaping who you are, can you?

The actress, Shizuku, pauses. She looks thoughtful.

 **ACTRESS:** You’re right, it would be dismissive to say that Kimi had no effect on me.

 **HOSTESS:** After all, she got you into Hope’s Peak!

 **ACTRESS:** I like to think I got myself into the school, but… yes. I certainly wouldn’t be where I am now without that role and without that school. I doubt I would have been able to handle my part in _Rose Garden_ back then! 

**HOSTESS:** Why don’t you tell us a little bit about your time in Hope’s Peak?

 **ACTRESS:** Are you sure you don’t want to hear about the movie? I did a lot of interesting prep work for the more complex scenes…

 **HOSTESS:** Just for old time’s sake, okay? We’ll get to the movie in a bit.

The actress smiles wearily, but bites back anything that could be interpreted as an impatient sigh. She nods before shifting in her seat to get more comfortable before embarking on the story.

 **ACTRESS:** The school really is incredible, but you know all that. Being surrounded with talented people who all want to work hard and really make something of themselves… I want to say it’s unlike anything else, but that’s not quite true.

 **HOSTESS:** It isn’t?

 **ACTRESS:** Graduating that school was the best thing that ever happened to me. I got to spread my wings! I quit _The Kimi Question,_ we had a grand send off, and then I got to try new things. The experiences I gained at the school, meeting all of my classmates, everything was amazing, but I’m a totally new person now. 

The actress smiles, and this time, it glows with sincerity.

 **ACTRESS:** I like that fact, too! Being able to look back at my experiences and know for sure that I’ve grown and changed, that I’ve used my past skills without letting them take over my whole life...

The actress sighs happily, and throws her hands up in the air as if she has no words to describe her experiences.

The Figure watches.

 **HOSTESS** : That’s a surprisingly mature take!

The women laugh together as if sharing a joke. The Figure does not so much as smile.

 **ACTRESS:** Is it? I mean, it’s been almost five years. I think I’m allowed to reflect back on my school days and come to new conclusions, right?

 **HOSTESS:** True, true! I always forget how old you are now.

 **ACTRESS:** I’m 24!

 **HOSTESS:** Wow! Now I’m feeling old…

The audience laughs. The Figure hates the audience, too.

 **HOSTESS:** You must be coming up on a five year reunion, then?

 **ACTRESS:** I’m not sure! I haven’t heard of anything being planned, at least. And even if there was…

 **HOSTESS:** Don’t tell me you wouldn’t go!

 **ACTRESS:** No offence to any of my classmates, of course! I’ve just moved on from that part of my life!

 **HOSTESS:** And it’s a good thing, too! Without moving on, we would never have gotten a movie like _Rose Garden._ Why don’t you tell me— 

The Figure clicks a button on the remote, and the two women disappear into the inky blackness of the room.

The Figure is alone now. 

The Figure smiles.

The Figure is finally ready.


	2. 0.1 - How Far We've Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wrong Side of the Bed.

She doesn’t often wake up with a headache, but when she does it is usually because she’d overdone it the night before. She doesn’t remember exactly what she did to earn the vague ache in the back of her head, but she’s not eager to find out.

Eventually, however, she has no choice but to open her eyes.

Soft light drifts in through an open window. A young woman sits up on a bed with an embroidered duvet. Her glasses are askew. She’s not underneath the covers.

_ Did I fall asleep with my glasses on? _

She adjusts her glasses, rubbing her eyes vigorously with her knuckles for a long satisfying moment before attempting to get her bearings.

_ At least I didn’t sleep with my contacts in again. Gotta keep counting those blessings. My glasses didn’t get broken, my eyeballs don’t feel like a desert, and… That might be it. _

She reaches for her bedside table, ready to take some advil based on the headache that was already forming with her first moments of consciousness, but her bedside table is empty. She turns her head to actually look at it. 

That’s not her bedside table. That’s not her bed. This room is completely foreign to her. 

A whisper of panic laces through her heart, but she tamps it down with the sound of her own voice.

**SHIZUKU:** This is not my apartment.

Her voice comes out flat, neutral even, as if her frantic glances around the room were the product of another person entirely.

The stylings of the room are old fashioned, like something out of a 1950s movie. A bed, which she is lying on. A dresser with a lace doily on it. A rolltop desk. The wallpaper is tightly packed floral pattern, a pale pink and yellow that must have been popular in design at some point, but definitely not now. There are chintzy knick knacks scattered around, including a few items that look slightly familiar; a toy elephant holding a wooden rose in its trunk atop the dresser, a framed poster of the first movie she’d ever acted in on the wall, and the stand she kept her necklaces on to keep them from tangling on the desk. She stares at her own possessions evenly, and feels that twinge of panic return.

_ Breathe in. Out. What’s the last thing I remember? _

She decides to speak aloud, as if the sound of her own voice will help make sense of this situation.

**SHIZUKU:** Last night. I was texting my agent, in my kitchen. And there was a knock at the front door!

_ Someone came to visit me! That has to mean something! So then I answered the door. Or, I must have. After the knock…? Nothing. Just this bed. _

**SHIZUKU:** Maybe this is supposed to be an attempt at getting me to method act? I could believe that. Sugimoto-san does like to surprise me. But would the film crew really agree to knocking me out?

Is the next film she has slated even a period piece? She searches her memory, trying to find any clues, but draws a blank. With the blank spot in her recollection exposed, she becomes increasingly aware of how frozen she is. Sitting on a bed in a strange room doesn’t seem like the wisest thing, even if she’s determined to believe that this is all good natured somehow.

**SHIZUKU:** I need to look around.

Shizuku gets up off the bed, slightly wobbly. She grabs the bedpost to stabilize herself, pausing to take a few deep breaths once more, then wanders out of the bedroom. She’s faced with a narrow hallway with different gaudy wallpaper, a staircase leading down, and two open doors. The first, at the end of the hall, reveals a slightly larger bedroom than the one she just exited. The second, between the two rooms, seems to have the calming porcelain of a bathroom.

She’s drawn to the bathroom first. If someone else is taking part in this… what, prank? She wants to face them with a clean face and a well faked sense of humor about the whole situation rather than the biting fear filling her stomach.

She enters the bathroom, taking in the waves-and-sand theming of the sink and shower, only to stop short at the sight of her reflection.

She sees herself; a young woman with oval shaped glasses on a freckled face, with curling bangs and hair pulled back into a modest ponytail. Her stomach drops as she looks into her own eyes.

**SHIZUKU:** My hair…

_ It’s been dyed back to brown. _

She slowly reaches up to touch it, hands shaking. The smile she habitually affixes to her face drops as she feels her own hair. Something so personal… altered...

**SHIZUKU:** And recently too. The dye is fresh…

She swallows, trying to fight the burgeoning sensation of unease.

**SHIZUKU:** Minami-san is going to be so upset when she sees this!

_ As if my makeup artist’s opinions are the highest things at stake here. Strange buildings, my possessions in a room I’ve never seen, my appearance changing overnight? What the hell is going on?!  _

Shizuku spins around, unable to look at herself any longer. She looks five years younger again. Fists clenched, she strides out of the bathroom and back into the hallway. She peeks down into the rest of the house, leaning over the walnut handrail on the stairs.

**SHIZUKU:** Hello?! Is anyone there? 

No response. Shizuku approaches the wooden staircase and begins to descend. At the bottom is a kitchen,dining room, and living room. It’s just as dated in design as the rest, although she’s no expert. The refrigerator and stove are both a pale, glossy pink, and the shades on the lights hanging from the ceiling are a fresh green. The sofa and the pair of chairs are made of some kind of pink quilted fabric, matching the wallpaper in the room she woke up in.

It would be cute, maybe, if she knew what she was doing here or where she was.

Shizuku fumbles in her pockets for her phone. Her head pounds in time with the hard beating of her heart as she does so, but she does her best to ignore it.

_ I can just call Sugimoto-san and ask him about all of this. I don’t know why I didn’t think of this first. I’m going to give him an earful about my hair! _

However, what she pulls out of the pocket of her skirt is not her smartphone. It looks a lot like a phone, approximately the same shape and size, but instead of her charming bear-shaped phone case is a sleek silver case that nearly tumbles from her fingers as soon as she sets eyes on it. She unlocks it with a swipe of her thumb; it reacts to her thumb print. She tries not to be worried by that, instead deciding to take a closer look at the apps on the home screen. 

Pterodactyl icon? Nothing. Notepad icon? Nothing. None of them seem to be working at all.

_ Fantastic. _

**SHIZUKU:** Sugimoto-san! This isn’t funny!

The critically acclaimed director does not step out of the shadows with a grin. Faced with more silence, Shizuku can no longer ignore the panic thumping through her veins. A small, rational part of her brain says that she should explore, look for clues, make some kind of hypothesis about what could be happening to her, but that part of her brain is quickly shouted out by the loud, emotional part of her brain that is telling her to run. 

She drifts towards a large, oak door near the sitting area. Judging by the thin windows near it, it leads outside. Outside. If she can get outside, maybe this stupid phone thing can get signal, and she can call her agent, or her director, or her mom, or—  


She throws the door open and is immediately greeted by bright sunlight. In front of her is a perfectly manicured lawn and several garden gnomes. A fisherman gnome, a girl gnome with a bonnet, and a gnome that’s pulling his pants down to moon the other gnomes. Somehow, these gnomes just fit perfectly into the shattering worldview she’s building up the more things she observes. There is a path in the middle that leads to a white picket fence with a gate.

Next to the front steps is a sign that says  _ Velociraptor  _ in curling, fanciful font.

Standing by the gate, rubbing his forehead, is a boy around her age. He’s short, with a small ponytail. Shizuku’s eyes light up, before she tenses.

_ Is he trustworthy? _

She doesn’t have time to decide, because in the next moment, he looks up and waves at her.

**BOY:** Oh, hey! Someone’s— Oh my gosh! Are you Kimi Tachibana?!

He looks giddy, bouncing on his toes as he peers at her with an open smile and bright eyes. If Shizuku had been pressed to describe what a ‘probably completely harmless’ person could look like, she’d probably describe someone who looks like this guy. Nobody who wanted to hurt her would wear two layered hoodies, one pink and one purple.

_ Well, he’s not dangerous. Just a fan. _

**SHIZUKU:** Kimi’s just a character! But, yes, I’m Shizuku Yazaki, actually.

**BOY:** My bad, my bad! Wow, wow! I was a huge fan of your show growing up. A kid like me, but solving crimes and working for the police? Incredible! I can’t believe you’re here!

**SHIZUKU:** Yeah, no kidding... Though not for the same reasons as you, I imagine. I’m not sure I know where ‘here’ is!

**BOY:** Haha! You’re good with words, too! I don’t even know what to say! I’m...

The boy continues to bounce cheerfully in place. His youthful face looks nervous, but she imagines that that’s just being starstruck. Or kidnapped. No! Definitely just starstruck! Instead of trying to read into whatever’s going on, her eyes fall back to his two hoodies.

_ Maybe he gets cold easily. It is quite crisp out, despite the sun. _

He opens his mouth, as if to speak, but all that comes out is a sound halfway between a stammer and a filler noise.

**BOY:** Um! I— uh. You’re! And I’m just! Uh!

She smiles more out of habit than any genuine mirth.

_ Ah, he’s never met a celebrity before.  _

This sometimes happened to Shizuku; someone would start a conversation, proud and capable of speech as any other normal human, and as soon as it sank in that they were engaged in an actual encounter with her, they’d lose all capacity for human speech. Fortunately, she knows how to handle this problem a bit more deftly than waking up in a weird house.

**SHIZUKU:** I love meeting fans, and I’m glad to meet you too! I’m sorry, but did you say what your name was?

**BOY:** I knew I was forgetting something! Haha!

She watches as he visibly swallows his nervousness and his face splits into a grateful smile.

**RYOUJI:** I’m Ryouji Hino!

She smiles in return, a reward for his plain speaking, before walking up to the gate and opening it. Her hesitation and fear had bled through her manners; who stands on the other side of a closed gate while introducing themself? Certainly not someone as well trained in public interaction as she is! She can at least try to have a normal conversation, even if this situation isn’t normal in the slightest.

Once there’s no physical barrier between them, she sizes him up again, and notes that he is doing the same. He’s a tiny bit shorter than her, with round brown eyes and brown hair of a similar shade but for the purple streak running through it. He has a mole under one of his eyes, she notes, and as he wrings his hands she takes in the purple nail polish as well. He looks... normal, she decides. Is he taller than before?

_ Wait. Before? _

She shakes her head and looks him over, feeling a crawling sensation in her gut. She definitely thought that he’d gotten taller since the last time she’d seen him. But when had that been? She combs her memory desperately, her brow scrunching as she tries to place him.

**RYOUJI:** Whoa! Tachibana-san! What’s wrong?

_ It’s Yazaki, not Tachibana.  _

But she doesn’t say that. There are bigger fish to fry at the moment.

**SHIZUKU:** This is going to sound crazy, but… We’ve definitely met before.

Ryouji cocks his head, an expression of puzzlement forming on his open face.

**RYOUJI:** Hhhhave we? I feel like I’d remember running into my childhood hero!

_ Hero? Wow, no wonder he’s nervous to be talking to me.  _

She shakes her head firmly. She won’t let herself get distracted. She may not be able to solve the mystery of this place by interrogating poor Ryouji, but she can at least try to get her creepy familiarity with him under a magnifying glass.

**SHIZUKU:** I’ve at least seen your face. Are you a public figure? I could have seen your face in a magazine, or in a movie or something.

As she says it, she feels it's ridiculous. Movie stars are rarely this excited to meet someone who got famous on television the way she did. 

**RYOUJI:** I don’t think I’d call myself a public figure! I mean, not like you are! I’m only an interior designer.

**SHIZUKU:** Are you a famous interior designer, then?

**RYOUJI:** A little! I don’t really want to brag.

**SHIZUKU:** Would you please? It’s going to bother me all week if I don’t figure out where I know your face from!

**RYOUJI:** Haha! You’re too sweet, Tachi— er, Yazaki-san!

He looks thoughtful for a moment, scratching his chin as if considering what precisely to tell her. She tries not to be impatient, keeping a calm and expectant smile on her face.

**RYOUJI:** I worked for the Prime Minister of Japan, once. I think I’m the only minor with that honour! That’s probably the biggest one.

_ I guess his design capabilities don’t extend to clothing. _

_ Ah, that’s rude, isn’t it? I’m not being myself right now. _

**SHIZUKU:** That’s really impressive!

**RYOUJI:** Aw, well! I don’t like to talk about myself that much. But thanks!

**SHIZUKU:** I suppose I could have seen an interior designer in the news? Especially if you were breaking records or making history?

**RYOUJI:** You sound really unsure about that!

He’s right. She can feel the uncertainty leaking into her voice. She rubs her forehead, trying to gently urge the aching to take a break so that she can just  _ think _ for a minute.

**SHIZUKU:** My head hurts. I’m having trouble remembering.

He looks sympathetic as he reaches out as if to console her. She watches his hand approach, ready for it to awkwardly pat her shoulder, but he grimaces shyly and retracts it before it even gets that far. She feels a sliver of relief. She doesn’t have any bad feelings toward this guy, but being touched by strangers, even comfortingly, can be a lot.

**RYOUJI:** Same goes for me. I don’t even know how I got here! 

**SHIZUKU:** What do you mean?

**RYOUJI:** I mean I was minding my own business, then I woke up here!

She frowns, and he frowns in response. His expression looks more like he fears her disappointment rather than the frown of someone trying to put together clues, though.

**SHIZUKU:** What’s the last thing you remember?

He looks confused, but puts on his thinking expression once more at her command.

**RYOUJI:** I’d just gotten out of the shower. It was pretty early in the morning, and I was preparing for a long day of looking at floor plans. The doorbell rang, and I went to answer it because I was expecting a package.

**SHIZUKU:** A package? What did you order?

**RYOUJI:** Do you think it’s important?

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t have any way of knowing. Maybe?

**RYOUJI:** It was just some carpet swatches. Normal stuff.

**SHIZUKU:** Hmm. Okay. You answered the door?

He hesitates, his brow knitting just as hers had done trying to remember his face.

**RYOUJI:** I must have, right? I just don’t remember. I woke up here, fully dressed.

**SHIZUKU:** And you’re not worried at all?

He looks worried as he goes through his recollection, but at her question he shakes his head and his face clears. Either he’s genuinely not that worried, or he’s very good at pretending that he is.

**RYOUJI:** Well, it’s also true for everyone else I’ve talked to. Looks like we’re all in this boat together, at least!

**SHIZUKU:** Everyone else? 

She repeats his words before fully taking them in. She steps forward, dissatisfied with his simple nod.

**SHIZUKU:** There are more people here?

**RYOUJI:** A whole bunch! I’ve been going door to door, trying to talk to people and work things out. We’re all pretty confused, though.

Shizuku looks around. There are eight houses with identical front yards arranged in a semicircle, each with its own plaque labeling it. Off in the distance are a few more structures that she can’t make out exactly. Once again, her mind is taken over with the simple, horrible question: What the  _ fuck _ is going on?

**RYOUJI:** I can introduce you! 

Panic surges in her chest at his words. Introduce her? As if this is a meet & greet? As if she’s just moved in and needs to meet the neighbors? How could that be an appropriate reaction to this unfathomable mess? Is he an idiot, or is he malicious?

She takes a deep breath, noticing the concern on his face. It’s not like she has anything better to do.

**SHIZUKU:** I’d appreciate that, Hino-san.

**RYOUJI:** Though I’m really suspecting that we should probably know each other better than we think we do. Y’know?

She takes a moment, trying to parse his sentence.

**SHIZUKU:** No? I don’t know. What are you talking about?

**RYOUJI:** You went to Hope’s Peak Academy, right?

For a moment, she stiffens— how does he know that? Is he more than a fan, stepping into stalker territory? It wouldn’t be the first time, but in a situation like this that’s far too dangerous to even bear! Her throat threatens to close up— But no, that’s public knowledge about her. It’s no big deal. She takes a deep breath.

**SHIZUKU:** I graduated five years ago, but yes. I was in Class 266.

**RYOUJI:** That’s what I thought. It’s the same with the rest of us.

**SHIZUKU:** What? You too?

**RYOUJI:** Yeah! I guess that makes me a bit more of a public figure than I was letting on, huh?

* * *

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ And here he is, the youngest interior designer to personally oversee the design of the Prime Minister’s official residence! _

**_DESIGNER:_ ** _ Thank you for inviting me to talk with you!! _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ I can immediately see why they’d want to hire you, you are just beaming with energy, aren’t you? _

**_DESIGNER:_ ** _ Oh, haha, I mean I try!  _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ All these accolades pouring in, you must be pretty excited, huh kiddo? _

**_DESIGNER:_ ** _ Yeah! I’ve gotten to meet with lots of really amazing people, and I’ve learned a lot! _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ I’m sure you have a lot to learn! _

**_DESIGNER:_ ** _ Um, yeah! That’s kinda what I just said! _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ I just mean, look at you! _

**_DESIGNER:_ ** _ Huh? _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ You’re so young! _

**_DESIGNER:_ ** _ I...yeah? That’s true, I am! I think they called me a prodigy! _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ Do you get talked down to a lot in your field, purely because of your age? _

_ The  _ **_DESIGNER_ ** _ laughs, but it’s the nervous kind of laugh that fills space rather than reacting to anything funny. He glances at the cameras before responding. _

**_DESIGNER:_ ** _ Isn’t that, haha, kind of what’s happening right now? _

* * *

**SHIZUKU:** That’s… 

Her expression clouds, her perpetual smile sinking into a sharp frown.

**SHIZUKU:** That explains why I recognized you!

**RYOUJI:** Oh! I guess it does! I didn’t even put that together!

**SHIZUKU:** If you knew we were all in the same class, why didn’t you say so earlier? I definitely have to know you. 

She pauses.

**SHIZUKU:** Why can’t I remember? 

**RYOUJI:** Like I said. Nobody here can remember to save their life! I don’t remember meeting you before. It’s eerie, isn’t it?

_ To save their life? What a choice of words... _

**SHIZUKU:** Eerie is right. I don’t like any of this. 

**RYOUJI:** Though, I suppose I should ask. Do you remember anything about high school?

She tries to probe, just as she has so many times since she’s woken up, to a now familiar blankness.

**SHIZUKU:** I know that I went to Hope’s Peak Academy. I know that I was accepted as a Television Actress. I know that I graduated.

**RYOUJI:** Hmm. I’ve got about the same level of information. Do you remember getting accepted?

**SHIZUKU** : ...No. I just know that I was.

**RYOUJI:** That’s what I thought. Everyone’s the same. It’s just like a list of information with nothing attached to it. Same with after graduation, too.

She tests the concept, thinking about the last five years.  _ The Kimi Question _ ended soon after she graduated high school, and she spent the next few months rebranding until she was cast in a movie. She’s been working on movies since. She could list each movie she’s been in, and a general idea of things that happened during filming.

**SHIZUKU:** It’s like reading a Wikipedia page in my own head…

**RYOUJI:** Creeptastic, right? Like somebody else wrote it down and read it to me.

**SHIZUKU:** I really don’t like any of this.

She finds solace in another deep breath. Not liking it isn’t going to change any of it. She should do her best to figure things out while she can.

**SHIZUKU:** ...How about those introductions?

**RYOUJI:** Okay! Why don’t we start at my house? Er, well, the house I woke up in. I think it’s—

**SHIZUKU:** I understand. That works for me.

Ryouji offers her a sheepish grin, then grabs her by the wrist and half tugs her towards one of the identical houses. The front door is wide open.

The only notable difference is the little sign next to the steps. It reads  _ Diplodocus. _

**RYOUJI:** Yoruhisa-kun! I found someone!

**YORUHISA?:** Ooh, fantastic!

Ryouji brings Shizuku into the kitchen. Sitting on the countertop is a boy with blue hair and several piercings. He seems to share Ryouji’s penchant for extremely casual clothing. His narrow body is clad in a black woolen sweater so tattered that, at this point, Shizuku thinks that he should just give it up and let the moths have it. Underneath is a dark purple form fitting shirt, keeping him from getting too cold, and dark, thoroughly torn up skinny jeans. She’s starting to wonder if she’s overdressed in her turtleneck and suspender-skirt combo.

The kitchen looks just like the one she saw in the Velociraptor house. The only differences are the occupants and the fact that the stove and fridge are a sweet, calming blue. Somehow, she feels like that’s to be expected. She doesn’t like that she’s not surprised.

**YORUHISA?:** Hey, hey! I recognize you!

_ Is everyone here a fan? I don’t know if that makes things better or worse. _

**SHIZUKU:** We’re meant to have been classmates! Or are you more like Hino-san? I’m afraid autographs aren’t really on the table until we figure out what’s going on, though!

Maybe humour will make this better. Her heart rate does not slow, however.

**YORUHISA?:** Hehe, no worries! I’m not in the habit of collecting signatures. You were absolutely phenomenal in  _ Twenty-One Riverbeds!  _ It’s one of my favourite films, like, ever.

Shizuku beams at the recognition, relief rushing through her.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m really glad to hear that! 

**RYOUJI:** Isn’t she so gracious about meeting fans?

**YORUHISA?:** Ha! Sure she is! Are you a fan too?

**RYOUJI:** Um, duh!  _ The Kimi Question _ was a totally formative show for me!

**SHIZUKU:** I’m really grateful to have you two as fans, but I’m not sure if we should be focusing too much on me!

He definitely looks familiar, though whether that’s from her time at Hope’s Peak or just because he’s probably a celebrity remains to be seen.

**YORUHISA?:** I don’t know, you seem like something pretty good to focus on. What’s the alternative?

**RYOUJI:** We could talk about you!

**YORUHISA?:** Me? Nahh, I’m not exciting at all!

**RYOUJI:** I completely disagree!

**SHIZUKU:** I would like to know your name, but I was really rather talking about…

She trails off, gesturing to the kitchen at large as if it’s representative of their current problems.

**YORUHISA?:** Well, I can solve one of those mysteries easily. 

**KAI:** I’m Kai Yoruhisa! As for the kitchen, I’m not sure. Isn’t that more of Hino-chan’s expertise?

**RYOUJI:** Me?!

**KAI:** Don’t be shy, babe! You’re a designer, right? What’s your wisdom?

**RYOUJI:** Um! Well, this is definitely modelled after a 50’s American kitchen.

Kai nods as if grave knowledge has been imparted. Shizuku tries to look interested, as though that isn’t obvious from a glance.

**KAI:** Well there you have it! Mystery solved, right?

She laughs, a polite giggle at his joke.

**SHIZUKU:** I meant more like the situation. Did you wake up here just like everyone else?

**KAI:** I can’t speak for anyone else, but yeah, pretty much. Are you sure this is your ideal conversation topic? Like, we could talk about anything else. Careers, school, makeup, anything fun!

**RYOUJI:** He hasn’t been interested in freaking out.

**KAI:** I like to think that that’s one of my nobler traits, it’s true.

**SHIZUKU:** We can talk about makeup if you want to, Yoruhisa-san!

**KAI:** Nah, I get it. You’ll be, like, completely distracted. I try not to talk about makeup unless I can really dive in. It’s an industry thing.

**SHIZUKU:** Industry?

**RYOUJI:** Oh! You don’t know? Yoruhisa-kun! You didn’t say what you’re famous for!

**KAI:** Aww, it’s like I said! I’m not like, all that exciting! I got into HPA as an aesthetician, but these days, I just put makeup on dead people. 

* * *

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ What was it like working with Kim Kardashian before the Met Gala? _

**_AESTHETICIAN:_ ** _ Oh, that’s all you want to know? Ha, like, that’s so easy though! Kim’s an interesting one to work with, cuz, like, she wants you to mostly use her own brand of makeup, right? _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ Right. _

**_AESTHETICIAN:_ ** _ But honestly, and like, no shade on Kim, but I like using a variety without getting too married to any one brand. Does that make sense? Are you following? _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ I’m following. But-- _

**_AESTHETICIAN:_ ** _ Anybody that successful obviously has like an amazing skincare routine and her hair is really well taken care of, but, and again no shade at all, a white person’s hair is just a little boring for me. It was too easy! _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ Yes, but I really wanted to know if there were any, you know, tasty drama you could tell us about? _

**_AESTHETICIAN:_ ** _ Huh? Oh, no, I have like, total doctor-patient confidentiality going on. _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ You’re not a doctor. _

_ A sly look comes into the  _ **_AESTHETICIAN_ ** _ ’s eye as he smiles. He looks almost like he pities the interviewer. _

**_AESTHETICIAN:_ ** _ Shows what you know about hair and makeup, babe. _

* * *

_ Oh. That’s more morbid than I was expecting. _

**KAI:** I do want to clarify that I was lying about only seriously discussing makeup as an industry thing. I think it’s more of an industry thing to only tell jokes about it, actually.

**RYOUJI:** You were lying?

The amount of betrayal in his voice seems to outweigh the actual crime, but Kai seems unbothered.

**KAI:** Or joking! But it’s only funny if you know that it’s untrue.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m sorry, did you say dead people?

**KAI:** Yep! And I don’t just mean like, very old people, either. Full on cadavers. It’s super interesting work!

**SHIZUKU:** I can only imagine! I want to ask you more questions about it, but given the circumstances…

She gestures to the kitchen, hoping that he’ll understand how innately creepy a 1950s style kitchen is.

**KAI:** Yeah, Hino-chan’s been a little wound up since we woke up, but I think he’s worrying for nothing.

**RYOUJI:** I can hear you!

**KAI:** I know, babe, you’re right in front of me. I’m just telling our lovely new friend that I’m being an optimist!

**RYOUJI:** Then why have you been sitting here this entire time? I offered a million times to bring you with me!

**KAI:** On the off chance my optimism is misplaced.

_ Does he think someone would hurt him if he left this room? Why?  _

The idea of someone wanting to cause malicious harm to an entire class of HPA graduates feels like a stone in her stomach. She doesn’t know why  _ else _ someone would transport them all. But then again, she doesn’t know for a fact that they’ve been transported. Maybe she just can’t remember walking here and lying down on the bed.

Kai smiles, but it seems a little hollow. She can tell he wants to change the subject, and she’s never been called uncooperative.

**SHIZUKU:** So how does one get from being a celebrity aesthetician to working on dead people?

**KAI:** Technically, my title now is desairologist.

**RYOUJI:** I’ve never even heard that word before!

**KAI:** Isn’t it a fun one? Hyper-specific job titles are just so fun.

**SHIZUKU:** How did you get a job as a desairologist?

**KAI:** Oh, a lot of us are former aestheticians and make up artists, actually! You just have to put ‘not squeamish’ on your resume and you basically get in.

She keeps her smile in place, despite her growing unease.

**SHIZUKU:** But how did you, specifically, get into it?

**KAI:** Let me have some secrets, won’t you?

**RYOUJI:** Oh no! We were prying, weren’t we?

**KAI:** Don’t even worry about it! Yazaki-chan, what else have you been in since you graduated? I… haven’t been super connected to the media.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, um! Well, I finally quit  _ The Kimi Question,  _ and I’ve been working on films recently _. Twenty-One Riverbeds  _ and  _ Everything Was Covered in Snow  _ were really big hits.  _ Rose Garden  _ just came out, too!

**RYOUJI:** Wow, all those? I was always interested in watching them, but they were never available for streaming.

**KAI:** Streaming shpleaming. Going to the theatres is where it’s at! You get popcorn, some friends, a brain freeze, the whole shebang!

**RYOUJI:** I get… nervous in theatres. Haha.

He ducks his head down nervously, but tries to smile as if he’s made a joke. Shizuku knows better than to pry on whatever that’s about.

_ Claustrophobic, maybe. Who am I to judge, anyway? _

**KAI:** Aw, too bad! Maybe I’ll lend you my DVDs.

**RYOUJI:** Oh! That would be really nice of you.

**SHIZUKU:** You have them with you?

**KAI:** Hmm. Not here, probably. I guess I didn’t specifically check for them, though!

**RYOUJI:** I did have some of my stuff in my room!

**SHIZUKU:** Me too.

The thought of it coils in her chest like anger or pain. She pushes it out of her head.

**KAI:** When we figure out what’s going on, and mosey on home to where we belong, I’d be happy to find my copies and lend them to you.

**SHIZUKU:** You sound so relaxed, I thought you already had some ideas! I’m still so confused!

**KAI:** We all are, sweetheart. For now, why don’t you relax, and like, take a load off? You can keep your mind off of it, if you want.

For a moment, she considers the proposition. Taking a seat in this weird kitchen, maybe having some tea, pretending that everything is normal and she can just chat about her career and Kai’s makeup experience…

Her skin crawls at the idea of just sitting and doing nothing, however. She knows that if she sat still for more than a few minutes she’d start to fidget. And if she sat there for any more than that, she’d go crazy.

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t know if that’s a good idea.

Kai laughs, and after a moment, Ryouji joins in as if following his lead.

**KAI:** Suit yourself. I’ll be here if you change your mind!

_ That seems unlikely.  _

_...I shouldn’t be rude. He’s trying to be nice. _

_ Breathe, Shizuku! You’re way too stressed! _

**SHIZUKU:** I’ll keep that in mind! Hino-san, would you mind directing me a little more?

**RYOUJI:** Oh, yeah! Can do! I’d feel bad if you got lost. Let’s go, Tachi— Yazaki-san!

Shizuku holds in a sigh and plasters a smile on her face.

**SHIZUKU:** Great!

**KAI:** Later, lovelies!

**RYOUJI:** I can take you with me too, if you want! We can be a trio!

Kai laughs a good natured laugh and waves the two of them to continue onward.

**KAI:** Would you believe I have social anxiety?

**SHIZUKU:** No, actually.

**KAI:** Ha! Well, that’s probably good since it would be a lie. I’ll just stay here, okay?

**RYOUJI:** I’ll never understand you!

**KAI:** You don’t need to! Come on, Hino-chan, this girl’s about to explode if she doesn’t try to solve this mystery. Take her on a walkabout.

The two of them wave to Kai as they leave the Diplodocus house. 

**RYOUJI:** He’s really sweet! Don’t you think so?

**SHIZUKU:** He was certainly really friendly!

_ It’s good they already get along, at least. _

**RYOUJI:** He was really underselling himself, too. 

She tilts her head to the side, silently indicating that he should continue as they walk together. He picks up on the cue with gusto.

**RYOUJI:** As an aesthetician, he did all sorts of makeup for crazy celebrities! He was like a doctor, being on-call for emergencies before big events so he could do quick hair and makeup fixes! I bet we could name famous people forever before he’d point out one that he hadn’t met!

**SHIZUKU:** Well, I haven’t met him before, so there’s one!

**RYOUJI:** Oh, right…

_ Except, apparently, during school? Why can’t I remember anything about high school? _

The thought chases the polite smile off of her face. She shakes her head, and allows Ryouji to lead her onward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Area One Map](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Beybwd1KO_mraJjy1BRwmpFDA5RBQIWYBuixofNj8-g/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
> Next update: May 6.


	3. 0.2 - How Far We've Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Checklist of Memories

As they open the gate, Shizuku notices some people standing in the cul de sac. They’re a little far away, standing at the end where the circle of street becomes a proper road leading elsewhere, but she can make out a tall, muscular girl with short dark brown hair, and a rather short person with a dyed red afro. 

She points them out, nudging Ryouji.

**SHIZUKU:** Have you talked to them already?

**RYOUJI:** Yeah! Moto-san! Keda-san!

Both of them look up when they hear his voice and wave enthusiastically. Ryouji jogs over to meet with them, and Shizuku follows.

The girl walks up to them in long, confident strides, closing the distance rapidly. Her eyes, only slightly lighter than her hair, rake over their bodies with a calm, practised air that reminds Shizuku of getting examined by a doctor. 

**RYOUJI:** I’m still not hurt, Moto-san.

The tall girl does not seem to buy it. Up close, Shizuku can see the girl is wearing a fleece lined denim jacket over a loose, very soft looking t-shirt and jeans. The jacket is littered with logos and patches, and the jeans have a tiny rip at the knee that definitely doesn’t look store bought.

**MOTO?:** Your friend could be. Is your head bugging you?

She looks into Shizuku’s eyes, attempting to detect damage or lies, and Shizuku takes in her 90s style bangs and deep bags under her eyes.

**SHIZUKU:** Um, a bit. Just like everyone else, it sounds like? But aside from that, I don’t think I’m injured.

**MOTO?:** Can never be too careful. If you’ve got a head injury, you’re more likely to get more head injuries just by walking around.

**SHIZUKU:** You think I’m going to get concussed from walking around? Am I going to run into a door frame, or something?

The girl shrugs loosely.

**MOTO?:** There’s something weird going down, and I don’t wanna take a risk. If you’re already hurt, a little bump could make your brain bleed.

_ She does make a good point. I hope my brain isn’t bleeding. _

**KEDA?:** My eggs are pretty scrambled too, I’ll admit. No door frames for me anytime soon!

_ Your WHAT? _

**MOTO?:** Exactly. Can you tell me your name?

**SHIZUKU:** I’m Shizuku Yazaki! 

_ Neither of them recognized me! Is that good or bad? _

**MOTO?:** Great. Age?

**SHIZUKU:** Uh, 24?

**MOTO?:** Where were you born?

**SHIZUKU:** Hiroo, near Shibuya. Do you need to know the hospital, or…?

**KEDA?:** Don’t scare her with all your weird questions again.

**RYOUJI:** She asked me all that too. 

**SHIZUKU:** I’m not scared! I am pretty confused, though.

**MOTO?:** Our memories are fuzzy, right? This is just standard head injury stuff to ask about. I thought about asking about who the prime minister is, to make sure that we haven’t lost any time, but… Well, honestly I don’t know what day it is, so we could have lost time.

**SHIZUKU:** I suppose that makes sense.

_ I wonder if this is the best way to answer those sorts of questions, though.  _

She thinks for a moment, but can’t come up with a better solution, so resolves to accept things as they are.

The girl grins and suddenly gives Shizuku a firm handshake.

**CHIEMI:** Name’s Chiemi Moto. Great to meet you.

* * *

**_MASCOT:_ ** _ I’m not technically a mascot, actually. My title is Public Safety Educator. But...yeah, functionally I’m a mascot, you can call me that if it’s easier. _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ What’s the difference between those two titles? _

**_MASCOT:_ ** _ Well, I don’t actually represent my town, right? As a safety educator, it’s my job to teach kids how to look both ways in traffic, identify adults who are helpful, and basic pressure points they could reach on an adult that’s trying to hurt them.  _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ That sounds a little intense. Do you wear a costume, like a mascot? _

**_MASCOT:_ ** _ Sure, but that’s just to get kids to pay attention to me, you know?  _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ I imagine it also helps identify you as someone they can turn to if they’re in trouble as well. _

**_MASCOT:_ ** _ Bingo! Yeah, fortunately that’s only happened once. _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ Oh? _

**_MASCOT:_ ** _ Someone was claiming to be a kid’s uncle, but she didn’t recognize him, so she ran to me, said she didn’t know that man, and pointed at him. _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ What did you do? _

_ The  _ **_MASCOT_ ** _ grins and stretches forward, reaching out her arms and interlacing her fingers until every knuckle pops loudly. _

**_MASCOT:_ ** _ I broke his nose and most of his fingers. What would you have done? _

* * *

**RYOUJI:** Oh, Moto-san is the best! But you probably wouldn’t recognize her name just like that, right?

**SHIZUKU:** Hm?

**RYOUJI:** Can I go ahead and tell her?

**CHIEMI:** If you want to, sure.

**RYOUJI:** Moto-san is famous as Cosmic Cherry, Star Defender!

_ That sounds like some kind of Sentai character. _

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! You’re an actor, too?

**CHIEMI:** Not exactly. Close, though.

**RYOUJI:** She dresses up in costume and teaches kids safety stuff! That’s why she knows so much about head injuries and protocols and all that junk.

**CHIEMI:** Let me know if you feel lightheaded!

**SHIZUKU:** Yes ma’am!

**KEDA?:** How long have you been awake, Yazaki?

**SHIZUKU:** Not very long. I woke up in a weird room.

Shizuku points at the house she woke up in. Velicoraptor.

**KEDA?:** Hm. We’ve been hearing a lot of stories that start that way today. Tell me everything that you remember. 

She nods and goes through everything that’s happened so far, including her initial guesses that this had been some kind of prank played by her studio or director, skimming over the conversations she’d had, and ending with her exit from Ryouji and Kai’s shared space. Chiemi and the person Ryouji had called Keda listen intently, their faces unchanging.

**KEDA?:** That’s a bit disappointing.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! I’m sorry.

**KEDA?:** No! It’s not your fault at all. I was just hoping for something new, but so far it sounds pretty identical to everyone else’s stories. We’re trying to crowdsource info, but keep falling short on any real conclusions.

**SHIZUKU:** How many people are here, in total?

**KEDA?:** I counted 16!

**CHIEMI:** Wait, when? I’ve only seen 15.

Ryouji bobs forward on his toes, helpfully interjecting.

**RYOUJI:** Did you remember to count yourself?

**CHIEMI:** Of course, dummy. 

**KEDA?:** There was a woman who left the Velociraptor house right after I first woke up! Haven’t seen her since, though.

**CHIEMI:** Hm. I’ll have to make sure she’s okay.

_ That’s the same house I woke up in… _

**RYOUJI:** 16 would make a full Hope’s Peak class!

**CHIEMI:** So nobody’s missing, at least.

**KEDA?:** Though, is that a good or a bad thing? There’s just not enough information yet.

**CHIEMI:** Let’s try to stay positive!

**KEDA?:** Ha, well, you know me! I love  _ jumping _ to conclusions!

Chiemi and Ryouji laugh at what Shizuku can only assume is a joke. She smiles brightly, but doesn’t laugh, still not sure what the punchline is. Ryouji sees her discomfort and tries to help.

**RYOUJI:** Get it? Jumping?

She continues to smile, but shakes her head.

**KEDA?:** Cuz of who I am! You know, the whole…

They whistle a circus sounding tune, and Shizuku’s bright smile takes on a bit of a desperate hue. She has no clue what’s happening.

**RYOUJI:** Keda-san? Did you introduce yourself to Yazaki-san?

**KEDA?:** Oops! Got sidetracked.

**SHIZUKU:** It’s understandable, don’t worry!

**KIZOU:** I’m Kizou Keda, Olympic athlete! Pleasure is all mine.

* * *

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ And it’s true that you were born in a traveling circus? _

**_ACROBAT:_ ** _ That would be a really crazy thing to lie about! _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ Hm, I guess that’s true.  _

**_ACROBAT:_ ** _ Can you imagine? Like, I’ve just won gold. That’s already a bananas thing to have happened. And then, wanting to ensure that I don’t fade from the media cycle, I just start making stuff up about my life? _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ When you put it like that, it does sound a bit ridiculous, but you can’t blame me for being dubious. A traveling circus? Triplets? And then an Olympic medalist? _

**_ACROBAT:_ ** _ An Olympic Gold medalist, but yeah.  _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ Of course. _

**_ACROBAT:_ ** _ Well, I don’t know what to say! It’s normal because it’s the only life I know. _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ That makes sense. _

**_ACROBAT:_ ** _ But you wanna know what really boggles my brains? Just absolutely unpacks my groceries? _

_ The  _ **_ACROBAT_ ** _ leans forward, pleasantly smiling up at the INTERVIEWER. They do not look concerned at all; simply pleased to be here. _

**_ACROBAT:_ ** _ How do people get good at this sport when they  _ aren’t _ from the circus? _

* * *

Kizou cheerfully flashes a peace sign as they introduce themself. Shizuku turns her full attention to them, taking in the sight of the short, lean person in a tight fitting muscle tank and loose, comfortable sweatpants. As they speak, Shizuku can’t help but wonder if it’s a tank top at all, or more of a leotard deal, given what they’re saying.

**SHIZUKU:** I’ve heard of you, now that I think about it! Weren’t you Japan’s youngest athlete to win a gold medal?

**KIZOU:** Bingo!!! Glad someone knows what’s up.

They finish this with a pointed glance at Chiemi.

**CHIEMI:** Look, I grew up on a farm. I watched TV once a year, and it was when my grandpa wanted us to see  _ It’s a Wonderful Life _ at Christmas.

**RYOUJI:** Your grandfather sounds kind of weird.

Chiemi cracks her knuckles.

**RYOUJI:** Aaaand probably a really cool nice dude! Please don’t hurt me!

Kizou laughs, seemingly at both Ryouji and Chiemi.

**KIZOU:** Nice one!

_ Oh! It was a joke! Right? She wouldn’t actually have punched him… Right?! _

**RYOUJI:** Um. Anyways! Keda-san’s been making huge waves in the Olympics. Figuratively speaking, I think. You don’t actually surf or anything, do you?

**KIZOU:** No, but I have been taking up snowboarding! I think I was mixing it up a bit after graduation!

**SHIZUKU:** Are either of those even Olympic sports?

**CHIEMI:** I think snowboarding is?

**RYOUJI:** I dunno! What I  _ do _ know is that Keda-san’s accomplishments are really noteworthy. I mean, ten gold medals, plus the whole family circus shindig…

**SHIZUKU:** Did you say family circus?

**KIZOU:** Wow! You know a lot about me! 

Ryouji smiles weakly, looking embarrassed. 

**RYOUJI:** I get really into celebrity gossip.

**CHIEMI:** You’re a funny little thing, Hino.

**KIZOU:** Ha!

**SHIZUKU:** Okay, okay, let’s not tease him!

**RYOUJI:** Thank you! This is why I know I can count on Kimi— UM! Shizuku Yazaki! Is what I was about to say!

_ I’ll let this one slide. _

Chiemi holds up her hands as if helpless.

**CHIEMI:** Wasn’t trying to, but I guess that could’ve been taken the wrong way.

**KIZOU:** I was. Just a bit.

**SHIZUKU:** You should apologize. We’re in a weird… situation. I don’t think teasing each other is going to help anything.

**KIZOU:** Sorry! I was surprised, more than anything.

**RYOUJI:** It’s… it’s fine! I’m not upset!

**KIZOU:** Good to hear!

_...Is he telling the truth? _

Ryouji quickly clears his throat.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m sorry to change the subject, but you did say you’re from a circus? I didn’t imagine that?

**CHIEMI:** Do you often imagine things like that?

Chiemi’s gaze is level but focused as she searches Shizuku’s face for more signs of brain damage or whatever. Shizuku smiles.

**SHIZUKU:** No! It just sounds like a crazy thing to say!

**KIZOU:** Ha! Yeah, I guess it is. Makes me sound like an anime character, right?

**CHIEMI:** Me, the superhero. You, the circus performer. We make quite a pair.

**SHIZUKU:** You do! 

**RYOUJI:** Don’t exclude yourself! You’re a kid detective, too!

**SHIZUKU:** I need to be super clear that  _ The Kimi Question _ is not a documentary.

Ryouji laughs, and she’s glad. She didn’t want to seem like she was teasing him, especially after the conversation they’d literally just had about it.

**RYOUJI:** I know! I just feel a bit plain in comparison!

**KIZOU:** Trust me, it’s not all as dramatic as it sounds. Or, maybe it is!

**SHIZUKU:** Which is it? Dramatic or not?

**KIZOU:** I’m not sure! I only say so because I wasn’t actually with the circus for that long. I bet my siblings would have a lot more crazy circus stories!

**CHIEMI:** What, all you’ve got is crazy acrobat stories?

**KIZOU:** Pretty much! What about you?

**SHIZUKU:** I am pretty interested to hear about your superhero stuff!

Chiemi smiles, rubbing the back of her head as if embarrassed. She does not look to be actually embarrassed, though, her grin lighting up her face. Despite how tired she looks, Shizuku can’t help but note that she is a really beautiful person.

**CHIEMI:** The truth is, I haven’t been doing public safety stuff in a while. Lately, I’ve been head of a dojo in Tokyo.

**RYOUJI:** You’ve given it all up? Really?

**CHIEMI:** I mean, if I see a dirtbag I’ll still break his bones. Just now I have a little bit less leeway in the city, so I don’t dress up anymore.

**SHIZUKU:** Do you remember it?

**CHIEMI:** Hm?

**SHIZUKU:** Do you remember the dojo? 

**CHIEMI:** Sure, I could rattle of its address, who I had enrolled, how much I earned— 

**SHIZUKU:** Do you have any real memories of it though? What it felt like? The smell of the place, anything more… ephemeral?

The amiable smile drops from the taller girl’s face.

**CHIEMI:** No.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh. Me neither. For my stuff, I mean. I don’t think I’d ever been to your dojo.

Kizou shakes their head.

**KIZOU:** Just like everyone else. At least it’s consistent. I just don’t know what to make of all of this.

A silence drags between the four of them as they consider the reality that they’re in. Nobody knows anything more than anyone else. They’re all confused. They’re all trying to make things work, to be happy, to smile. To make friends.

_ I don’t know how to fix this. I don’t know how to make this alright. _

Ryouji clears his throat, and when Shizuku’s eyes find his, he’s smiling tentatively.

**RYOUJI:** Is Kageshita-san still in the house? I’m sure Tachi— Yazaki-san will want to meet them, and I didn’t get much of a chance to talk with them.

**KIZOU:** I think so! But I mean, I’ve been wandering around with Moto, so I dunno for sure.

**SHIZUKU:** I would like to meet Kageshita-san!

**RYOUJI:** Cool! C’mon!

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, um, just one more thing!

**KIZOU:** What’s up?

**SHIZUKU:** Just to make sure, you two are freaked out about what’s going on, right?

**CHIEMI:** Oh yeah, super freaked.

**KIZOU:** What’s not to be freaked out about? 

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, thank god.

**RYOUJI:** Huh?

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, it’s nothing.

_ I’m just glad I’m not the only one panicking. Ryouji and Kai seem sweet, but why aren’t they reacting as dramatically as I am? Knowing that someone, two someones, who seem responsible and reliable are also worried is a huge relief. _

As Chiemi and Kizou begin to depart, Kizou does a cartwheel to catch up with Chiemi’s long steps.

_ At least, somewhat responsible, anyways. _

Shizuku smiles gracefully at the both of them, then follows Ryouji up another path in the direct centre of a perfect lawn. She shudders slightly. Who has the time to groom a lawn in this manner, let alone eight of them?

She glances at the sign.  _ Apatosaurus. _

Ryouji confidently steps forward and twists the handle. It doesn’t budge. He looks embarrassed over his shoulder at Shizuku, and tries it again with more force. The embarrassment is replaced with confusion.

**RYOUJI:** Oh. It’s locked.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh.

_ Good to know that we can lock these. _

_ Is that a normal thought to have right now? How would I know if something were normal or weird in a situation like this? _

**RYOUJI:** Okay, we’ll meet Kageshita-san later! Why don’t we go see who’s next door?

**SHIZUKU:** I’m counting on you to be the leader! I’m still a bit disoriented.

**RYOUJI:** Me too… Don’t tell Moto-san, though. She’ll start playing doctor.

**SHIZUKU:** Honestly, I might check in with her if it gets worse. I’d rather panic over nothing than worsen a bad injury.

**RYOUJI:** Oh, haha! Makes sense.

_...Hm. _

**SHIZUKU:** Hey, are you okay? You said you weren’t upset, but…

**RYOUJI:** Huh? No, I’m not really bothered. I’m like, really used to being teased? 

**SHIZUKU:** That’s not a good thing.

**RYOUJI:** I know that! I’m just not upset. Don’t worry about me!

**SHIZUKU:** If you insist.

_ I’m definitely going to keep worrying. _

She watches his face for a bit longer out of the corner of her eye, just in case he deflates. However, Ryouji keeps a goofy grin on his face as he jumps down the steps and heads out towards the next house.

Shizuku takes a breath, then follows him.

The sign on this fourth house reads  _ Brachiosaurus.  _ Shizuku frowns at it while Ryouji runs up to the door.

_ What is with all these dinosaur names? There was that strange Pterodactyl icon on that tablet, too. _

**RYOUJI:** Open wide! Let’s go!

**SHIZUKU:** Coming!

She scurries in after him. There doesn’t seem to be anyone in the kitchen or dining room, but there is an open sliding glass door on the other side of the house. She failed to notice it in her panic upon exploring her own house, she realizes with a twinge of guilt. Ryouji runs out onto a back deck that has been freshly painted pink. There’s not a single scuff on it. She refuses to draw conclusions from that.

**RYOUJI:** Sweet, we have backyards too.

Shizuku looks over his shoulder to get a better look. The lawn is, yet again, trimmed impeccably. There is a flower bed with decorative rocks surrounding it. By looking over the fences into the neighbouring yards, it seems that they are identical.

The chest-high fences extend between each yard, and also around the back, encapsulating each yard into its own unit. Behind the far fence is a dirt path running parallel to the fences around the back of everyone’s houses, but beyond that, there’s… Sky? Just blue sky reaching out forever?

**FLUFFY:** Maybe it’s a surprise party!

**STATUE:** Cosmic punishment.

**FLUFFY:** You’ve said that three times in a row. I’m starting to think you don’t know what brainstorming is.

_ Okay. That sounds interesting? _

Shizuku looks over towards the source of the voices. There’s a person with fluffy, purple hair standing on the other side of the fence, chatting with… a statue?

No, a woman. An  _ extremely tall  _ woman, with thick brown hair tied in a tight braid, and a fluffy, powder blue coat that goes down to her mid thighs.

The fence goes up to the purple haired person’s shoulders. It reaches the woman’s stomach. She is perfectly still, in a way that Shizuku only imagined martial artists mid-meditation could pull off.

_ Whoa… _

**RYOUJI:** Oh, Kageshita-san! I guess we’re meeting you sooner than I thought.

**KAGESHITA?:** Hino-san, right? I think we got separated a bit too quickly earlier. Nice to see you again! You brought a friend!

Shizuku steps forward, off of the deck and into the yard, now that she’s being addressed. The further she gets into the yard, the further she can see into that blue sky at the end of the ground. Out of curiosity, she goes on tip toes before introducing herself, and from there she can  _ just _ see the ocean extending out from the bottom of what seems to be a tall cliff.

_ It’s not an endless floating sky after all! What a relief. Today is weird enough as is. _

Now a little bit more confident with her circumstances, she begins to introduce herself.

**SHIZUKU:** Hello! I’m Shizuku Yazaki— 

**KAGESHITA?:** From  _ The Kimi Question!  _ You look a little different in person.

**SHIZUKU:** I should hope so! It has been five years since the show ended, you know.

**KAGESHITA?:** True, it’d be weird if your look on that show was just copy-pasted.

**SHIZUKU:** It would be weirder if I didn’t age!

**KAGESHITA?:** Yeah! Like if you were some ageless doll that they only broke out to do new seasons of the show? That would be scary!

**STATUE:** Ah… One who majors in the art of the mask. 

The tall woman speaks without turning around. Her voice has a deep, droning rhythm. Mildly, Shizuku thinks that it’s the kind of voice that would sound good on those tapes that are supposed to help you sleep.

**RYOUJI:** Pardon?

**KAGESHITA?:** Beats me. Taniguchi-san’s an odd bird.

**TANIGUCHI?:** I am not a bird. I am a vessel… and I will carry this burden myself.

_ Burden?? _

**RYOUJI:** What are you a vessel for?

The very still girl’s eyes flick over to Ryouji, and he visibly pales at the full brunt of her gaze.

**TANIGUCHI?:** What are we all vessels for?

**RYOUJI:** What? Like, physically?

**SHIZUKU:** I think it’s more of a spiritual question. What do we hold in ourselves?

**KAGESHITA?:** Personally? Mostly noodles go in this vessel!

**RYOUJI:** Oh, I thought she meant like, blood and bones and stuff.

**KAGESHITA?:** That too!

**TANIGUCHI?:** We are all vessels of our mistakes. Our sin. Our lies. They live in you as worms live in soil.

**SHIZUKU:** Well there you have it. Worms!

_ I mean, what else am I supposed to respond with? _

**KAGESHITA?:** Sick! I love worms! Just wiggly little dudes!

**RYOUJI:** I guess you were the closest with noodles!

**KAGESHITA?:** I don’t know, you guessed blood and bones and junk! What is an organ if not a wiggly worm in your guts?

**TANIGUCHI?:** You are wise beyond your years.

**RYOUJI:** Me?

**TANIGUCHI?:** ...No. Kageshita-san comes the closest to moral purity.

**KAGESHITA?:** Well ain’t that just a kick in the pants!

**SHIZUKU:** You must be Kageshita-san, then?

**RYOUJI:** Right! I keep forgetting you never introduced yourself to any of these people!

The fluffy haired person does finger guns over the fence, grinning at them both.

**KATSUYA:** I’m Katsuya Kageshita. If you’ve taken a train in the last few years, you’re welcome.

* * *

**_ENGINEER:_ ** _ So yeah, I just redrafted it on graph paper and handed it over. Next thing you know! Bada boom! New trains! _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ How old did you say you were again? _

**_ENGINEER:_ ** _ I’m 16! How old are you? _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ Aha, that’s not what we’re here to discuss! How does a 16 year old get the idea to entirely rework Japanese transit? _

**_ENGINEER:_ ** _ Same as anybody else, I guess! I just rode the trains a lot, and got annoyed.  _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ Not everybody else gets so annoyed that they draft a new engine that results in a 50% boost in efficiency and speed, kid. _

**_ENGINEER:_ ** _ Well, why not? It wasn’t hard. _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ It… wasn’t? _

**_ENGINEER:_ ** _ Nahh. I think everybody’s always tryin’ to come up with solutions for stuff that annoys them. I just did that! The only tricky part was… _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ What was it? _

**_ENGINEER:_ ** _ I’ll show you! _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ Please do! _

_ The  _ **_ENGINEER_ ** _ chews for a moment with much effort, and blows their gum into a bubble nearly the size of their face. The  _ **_INTERVIEWER_ ** _ does not look impressed. _

_ The bubble pops. _

* * *

**RYOUJI:** Kageshita-san is so cool! They’re a revolutionary!

**KATSUYA:** You flatter me! But it’s totally true, yeah. Air quality’s gone up since I got a contract with Tokyo’s City Council. I like to think it’s related.

They somehow appear to strut without actually walking around, simply cocking their head with a broad grin as they speak. 

**RYOUJI:** Reports I’ve read say there’s a correlation! It’s super impressive.

**KATSUYA:** I like you!

**TANIGUCHI?:** We grow our gardens bright and beautiful, but never share the seeds…

**SHIZUKU:** I’m sorry, what?

The tall woman turns around to face Shizuku for the first time. Shizuku feels her face twist into an expression of horror as she finally sees her face.

Taniguchi, whoever she is, has eyes like an owl. Massive and soulless, like a black hole that swallows all light. Her face doesn’t move as she takes in Shizuku, and Shizuku responds by trying to wrestle her expression of shock into a polite smile.

**TANIGUCHI?:** Masked friend… or are you foe? Only the ticking of time, and the light of the moon can answer.

**SHIZUKU:** I, um, like to think that I’m a friend!

**RYOUJI:** Is she always like this?

**KATSUYA:** Well, I do like to think of us as very close friends from the twenty minutes I’ve known her, but I really can’t say.

**SHIZUKU:** Excuse me.

Shizuku steps forward to address the statuesque woman with a smile as brave as she’s ever put on.

The woman stares down at her silently. Owlishly. As if taking in every wrong thing Shizuku has ever done and judging it.

**SHIZUKU:** My name is Shizuku Yazaki. Did you go to Hope’s Peak Academy as well?

**TANIGUCHI?:** Hope… No. Only desolation there. Only an end to all things. Never a beginning.

**SHIZUKU:** You didn’t attend? That would break the pattern!

**RYOUJI:** Or is she just critiquing the name of the school?

**SHIZUKU:** She’s a person. We can talk to her face. Are you critiquing the name of the school?

**TANIGUCHI?:** I went to that madhouse as the rest of you did. Innocent… Foolish. I sought to be the dream of the future.

**KATSUYA:** Oh, I bet I can guess what’s next! It turned out you were the nightmare! Right?

The woman nods almost imperceptibly.

**SHIZUKU:** You really have a way with words! Were you the Super High School Level Poet?

**TANIGUCHI?:** My words are my own. My poetry is purely physical. The stretch of a string, the heft of an arrow…

She closes her eyes, and Shizuku is allowed some slight relief from the deeply probing gaze of this… archer, maybe? 

_ Unless it’s just more metaphors. _

**SHIZUKU:** That sounds very pretty!

She doesn’t respond. Shizuku decides to try speaking plainly next. As if having clear intentions will make her conversation partner respond in kind.

**SHIZUKU:** I was hoping you could introduce yourself. What’s your name?

**TANIGUCHI?:** What is a name but another pretty lie?

Shizuku bites back a frustrated comeback, and keeps her smile up instead.

**SHIZUKU:** I’d like to have something to call you, if that’s okay.

The owl-eyed woman stares off above all of their heads, considering something far beyond their mortal minds. Or at least, she seems to.

**TANIGUCHI?:** Then a lie you shall have. At least this lie shall be true.

**TSUKASA:** My name is Tsukasa Taniguchi.

* * *

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ Wow, look at that shot! You really are quite impressive, aren’t you? _

**_ARCHER:_ ** _ Impressive to some, perhaps. The physical form and all it can achieve is… something to behold. _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ Is that why you train so hard? For your physical, um, form? _

**_ARCHER:_ ** _ The perfection of the physical is nothing when one seeks perfection of the spiritual. _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ I… see.  _

**_ARCHER:_ ** _ Truly, only those most enlightened could even seek to understand the true interaction between the physical and spiritual. _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ Right… _

**_ARCHER:_ ** _ I believe that the two are hand in hand, like lovers underneath the cold light of the moon. Perhaps they understand each other, and can communicate freely. _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ I’m not sure I follow. _

**_ARCHER:_ ** _ That is fine. It’s just a thought, drifting on the wind between us, only occasionally finding purchase in one of our minds. _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ Let’s talk about the upcoming competition! I don’t suppose you could demonstrate some of that spiritual perfection in the competition today, could you? _

_ The  _ **_ARCHER_ ** _ ’s face is impassive as she reaches back and nocks another arrow to her bow. _

**_ARCHER:_ ** _ I do not know spiritual perfection. But I will try. _

* * *

**TSUKASA:** I did not want to reveal my truth to untrustworthy strangers so quickly. And yet...

**KATSUYA:** You told me who you were when I asked!

**TSUKASA:** You are harmless. Like a newborn lamb. Completely free of mortal sin.

**KATSUYA:** Thanks, I think! I do try! ...I think!

**TSUKASA:** And you asked plainly.

**RYOUJI:** I still don’t get it.

**SHIZUKU:** Neither of us are here to hurt you. We just want to know what’s going on here.

**KATSUYA:** Me too! We’ve been brainstorming, but keep coming up short.

**TSUKASA:** It is most certainly divine punishment. We have been forsaken due to our past grievances and fatal errors… Soon, we will all perish.

_ At least I’m not the person doing the worst naysaying here. She sure is cheerful. _

**KATSUYA:** Aw, I doubt it’s anything like that! I mean, you seem really nice, even if I can’t understand half the shit coming out of your mouth.

Tsukasa doesn’t respond to them. Her face doesn’t move, but her shoulders are hunched and her hands are visibly shaking.

**RYOUJI:** Hey, Kageshita-san? Why’d you lock your door?

**KATSUYA:** Didn’t! Keda-san probably did it without thinking when they left. Going too fast to work it through, you feel?

**RYOUJI:** Wait, we have keys?

**KATSUYA:** Check your pockets, dope.

**TSUKASA:** Ah yes, the mysterious, branded keys. A safeguard in these trying times… or a manner for evil to enter our lives.

Ryouji fishes a key ring out of his pocket. Shizuku does the same, and takes a look at her key. It has a picture of a dinosaur that she assumes to be a velociraptor. She hates it, but returns it to her skirt pocket.

**KATSUYA:** Hey, Yazaki-san?

**SHIZUKU:** Hm?

**KATSUYA:** I know you don’t do that detective show anymore, but you know any tricks that could help us put everything together?

**SHIZUKU:** I’m sorry, I don’t. It’s a scripted show. I’m not actually very good at solving mysteries.

Katsuya looks disappointed.

**RYOUJI:** Aw, man…

**TSUKASA:** Such is the danger of relying on a fabrication. No one can protect a sullied soul.

**KATSUYA:** I thought I was free from mortal sin, or something.

**TSUKASA:** For now.

**KATSUYA:** Hm! Okay!

**SHIZUKU:** Um, but I can try to help however I can! If there’d been an episode about— 

She cuts herself off, trying to come up with a way to sum up the circumstances she’d found herself in this morning.

**RYOUJI:** About waking up in a mysterious house with your entire high school class?

**SHIZUKU:** Right! If there’d been an episode about all that, then I could try to remember how I got out of it in the show!

**KATSUYA:** That would have made for a pretty wild episode!

_ And bad television, most likely. _

**RYOUJI:** Well, maybe there’s something similar that you could— 

At that moment, a crashing noise erupts from the house to the right.

**???:** G-GO AWAY!

**RYOUJI:** Oh, that sounds bad.

**KATSUYA:** Maybe it’s not!

**SHIZUKU:** How could that not be bad?!

**KATSUYA:** I don’t know! Just trying to stay positive!

**SHIZUKU:** We should go see what’s going on!

Without waiting for an answer, Shizuku sprints through the side gate of the back yard, leading into the cul de sac, and makes for the source of the scream. Ryouji runs after her, failing to avoid collision with the large empty trash bins stored next to the house, but recovers quickly to follow closely behind.

The door to the  _ Triceratops  _ house opens with ease.

**RYOUJI:** Where did that noise come from?

**SHIZUKU:** I… I’m not sure.

Voices drift down from the second floor.

**???:** Just l-leave me alone!!!

**HENLEY SHIRT:** It’ll be fine. Just open the door.

**PINK SWEATER:** Please! We’re really worried! What if you starve?!

_ I recognize that last voice. _

**RYOUJI:** Upstairs… 

Shizuku and Ryouji climb the stairs to see what’s going on. Standing outside one of the bedrooms are two people — both unnatural blondes, one a tall man in a henley style shirt and tight pants, and the other a short person with glasses in a pink sweater and long black jacket — whispering to each other.

**HENLEY SHIRT:** Okay. I’m going to pretend to be hurt, and you’re going to cry really loud. Maybe then he’ll open the door.

The darker skinned person has a soothing voice, even through whispers, as they try to concoct a plan with their companion.

**PINK SWEATER:** Then what?

The one with glasses seems to be on the edge of panic, but is containing it, putting their trust in their taller friend.

**HENLEY SHIRT:** We tackle him or something. I haven’t thought that far.

**PINK SWEATER:** Works for me.

**RYOUJI:** Uh, what?

Both of them look up, startled. The tall man hushes them, but it’s too late. They’ve been heard.

**DOOR:** More people?! GO AWAY!!! All of you!!!

**PINK SWEATER:** B-But Seijirou is really hurt! We need your help!

**SEIJIROU?:** Yeah! I’m gonna bleed out if you don’t open the door!

**DOOR:** I’m n-not stupid!

**PINK SWEATER:** Drat. Hey, can either of you help us out?

Shizuku tries to take a closer look at the situation. Two people, one of whom she might know and the other whose face is definitely one she’s seen before, hunkered down in front of a bedroom door. Fearing that the obvious has been missed, she steps between the duo and tries the handle of the door.

It turns, but when she pushes, the door immediately runs into something heavy.

**DOOR:** STOP THAT!

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t know if there's much we can do besides breaking down the door.

**DOOR:** Don’t break down the door! Are you crazy?!

**SEIJIROU?:** We tried that. He barricaded it with a dresser, I think. I don’t think the bedrooms actually lock.

**DOOR:** Look! I d-don’t know  _ what _ is going on, but I don’t like it! I’m not c-coming out! I… I bite!

**PINK SWEATER:** Scary!

**DOOR:** IT’S VERY SCARY!

**PINK SWEATER:** I meant you! You’re scary! Who bites?!

**SEIJIROU?:** Kaoru, please.

**KAORU?:** I’m helping! 

**SEIJIROU?:** ...Yeah. Okay.

The short person — Maybe Kaoru? — goes to bang on the door, while the tall boy rubs his beautiful forehead and turns to Shizuku and Ryouji.

**SEIJIROU:** I don’t think I’ve met either of you. I’m Seijirou Kumode. Nice to get acquainted. ****

* * *

**_MODEL:_ ** _ I honestly can’t say any designer has been bad to work with. _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ Really? None of them have been too demanding or disrespectful? _

**_MODEL:_ ** _ I think you’ve got the wrong idea about the industry. We respect each other as professionals, and there are some I get along with on a personal level, but regardless of any personal feelings everyone shows up and does their job. _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ How do I know you’re not just paid to not talk bad about any of them? _

**_MODEL:_ ** _ I suppose you can’t know that, but that would be remarkably insecure of any of them to do so. _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ Fine. Are there any favorites among the designers you’ve worked with? _

**_MODEL:_ ** _ Certainly. As you must know, I’ve been working with Kaoru Nishiyama for some time now. _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ Ah, so you prefer the edgier designs, then? _

**_MODEL:_ ** _ My clothing preferences don’t really add into it. Kaoru’s a really good person to work with, who takes my feedback and gives good feedback in return. _

_ The  _ **_INTERVIEWER_ ** _ seems disappointed in the lack of drama or juicy information. The  _ **_MODEL_ ** _ just smiles, beautifully, as if he doesn’t know how to do anything else. _

* * *

**RYOUJI:** They call him ‘The Runway King’!

Seijirou laughs softly.

**SEIJIROU:** Who does?

**RYOUJI:** Your millions of adoring fans? 

Seijirou keeps on smiling, but there’s a slightly stressed look in his eyes at those words.

**SEIJIROU:** Did... you ever introduce yourself?

**SHIZUKU:** I’m Shizuku Yazaki! And this is Ryouji Hino.

**RYOUJI:** Hi! Kumode-kun is really neat. He’s been in, like, every magazine you could think of.

**SHIZUKU:** That sounds like a challenge! Sweet Kitchen Monthly?

**RYOUJI:** I mean, probably? That’s actually one I’ve been featured in.

**SEIJIROU:** I actually have been in that one.

**RYOUJI:** See?

**SHIZUKU:** I want to keep trying! National Geographic?

**SEIJIROU:** Yeah, there was a campaign about homelessness in that and I was featured last year.

**RYOUJI:** Weren’t you the one who was all over Shibuya for that cologne ad?

**SHIZUKU:** Whoa! That must be where I recognize you from!

**SEIJIROU:** Haha, yeah, my face sure does get around.

**KAORU?:** He’s my little brother!

**RYOUJI:** He’s  _ what?! _

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! At least you’re here with family, then!

**SEIJIROU:** Stop telling people that! I’m not your little brother.

**KAORU?:** You’re right! We’re more like twins.

**SEIJIROU:** You’re just confusing people! We’re not related.

Kaoru sticks out their tongue, then resumes pushing on the barricaded door. Whoever is inside has stopped responding.

**SEIJIROU:** That’s Kaoru Nishiyama. I worked with them for several years as their muse around the time we got into Hope’s Peak. We’re pretty close friends.

**KAORU:** Siblings!

**SEIJIROU:** In spirit.

* * *

**_DESIGNER:_ ** _ And that’s why ravens are actually a pretty important — not to mention nuanced! — symbol for people who appreciate the subculture! Now, of course that’s evolved a lot from the architectural stylings which are often misplaced from old Roman architecture to—  _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ Nishiyama-san? _

**_DESIGNER:_ ** _ Hah? Yes? Did you say something? _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ When I asked you about your process, I didn’t expect such an in depth answer, and we’re almost out of time. _

**_DESIGNER:_ ** _ Oh no! Did I just spend the whole time talking?  _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ Well—  _

**_DESIGNER:_ ** _ Though I guess that’s pretty much the point of interviews, after all, isn’t it? Who’d click on your website if they didn’t want to hear me talk? Unless they’re a big fan of your interviewing style? _

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _ You see—  _

**_DESIGNER:_ ** _ It is a good interviewing style, I think. You just let me go off and it really shows how willing you are to listen to the famous people you’re interviewing. It shows a sensitive side to you. That’s a side I can appreciate, as many people who appreciate gothic designs are also rather sensitive. I, personally, believe it has something to do with………… _

_ The  _ **_DESIGNER_ ** _ does not stop talking. The interview is eventually released in several parts on the  _ **_INTERVIEWER_ ** _ ’s website. _

* * *

**SHIZUKU:** Wait, Nishiyama-san? Oh my goodness, I didn’t recognize you with blonde hair!

**RYOUJI:** You guys know each other?

**KAORU:** We know each other? Wait! You said you’re Shizuku! I remember you!

**SEIJIROU:** You do know each other!

**KAORU:** Shizuku-chan!!! Wow, you look different too! Did they straighten your hair for  _ Last Angel Standing? _

**SHIZUKU:** They did. Honestly, they’ve been straightening my hair since I was a kid. 

**RYOUJI:** I’ve never had my hair straightened! What’s it like?

**SHIZUKU:** It’s not too bad, you just sit in a chair for a long time whenever they tell you to, and try not to move your head too much! It’s kind of a cute look, isn’t it?

**KAORU:** Wow! But your natural wave is so much cuter! I’m amazed you put up with it! 

Shizuku starts to protest, to say something along the lines of how it wasn’t a lot to put up with, but they’re still going.

**KAORU:** But I guess all the people on set did say you were really cooperative. 

**RYOUJI:** It’s true, she has a reputation— 

Kaoru doesn’t even seem to hear Ryouji, continuing to chatter along their line of thought.

**KAORU:** I guess that’s how somebody becomes the most famous actress in our age group! Though, all things considered, I haven’t heard a lot about you lately, which is pretty typical for child actors— 

Seijirou quickly clears his throat, cutting Kaoru off in a friendly, familiar sort of way. Kaoru looks chagrined, but no less happy.

**SEIJIROU:** I think I remember you working on that.

**KAORU:** Yeah! You helped me model some of the more complicated pieces for the director when we were first thinking about collaborating!

**RYOUJI:** I thought I was a superfan, but I haven’t even heard of  _ Last Angel Standing! _

**KAORU:** Oh, that’s ‘cause it did really really bad! Like, a total bomb. 

They laugh, shaking their head.

**KAORU:** I got nothing outta that one, honestly, except a headache. But getting to meet Shizuku-chan was so cool! She looks  _ great _ in that thing with the wings I made!

**SHIZUKU:** That’s sweet of you to say.

_ It certainly was an elaborate costume, heavy and warm under the hot lights on the set, with a million straps. Definitely not my personal style, and I needed an assistant to get in and out of it, but it was the only part of the movie to receive positive notes by critics. _

_ It’s pretty nice to know I looked good in it, despite all the hassle! _

**RYOUJI:** Wow! I guess I don’t have to go into all of Nishiyama-san’s successes, then. 

**KAORU:** I’m not opposed to you doing that anyways! I’m pretty proud of ‘em!

**RYOUJI:** Okay, well, where do I even start?! The resurgence of mainstream goth a few years ago because of your designs being featured in Japanese Vogue? The— 

**SHIZUKU:** Hino-san.

She speaks firmly, more firmly than she usually tries to, having a feeling that he’d keep on going if nobody stopped him. It works to catch his attention, making him pause mid-word to look at her expectantly. She smiles graciously, and puts a hand on his shoulder.

**SHIZUKU:** I think it’s really cool that you know all this stuff, and I’m super grateful for you always keeping me up to speed, but it feels a bit weird to be saying stuff we all know while someone is barricaded in a room right next to us.

As if in response to her words, she can hear shuffling on the other side of the door.

**RYOUJI:** Right! Sorry! Do you know who that is in there?

**SEIJIROU:** I half expected you to know and start telling us about their accomplishments.

_ Was that backhanded? His face is so serene it’s hard to tell if he means what he’s saying. _

Ryouji looks embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head in the cramped hallway.

**RYOUJI:** Um, I mean I can guess!

**KAORU:** Wow! You can already guess? I want to know your secrets!

**RYOUJI** : There’s no secre— 

**KAORU:** What are your guesses based on? Do you have a method to the madness? Is it madness at all?

**SEIJIROU:** Let him talk, Kaoru.

**KAORU:** I will! I just want to know everything!

**RYOUJI:** Well, we’re all the same Hope’s Peak class, right?

**KAORU:** We are?!

**SEIJIROU:** That does make sense…

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! So you can guess based on who all we’ve met and what we remember of school!

**SEIJIROU:** The only problem is that we can’t really seem to remember high school at all.

**KAORU:** At least, the two of US can’t! I haven’t gotten a chance to ask anybody else. Plus, that seems kinda personal, you know? Like, hi, we all woke up in a weird place, what’s your name, do you remember high school? I might as well follow up by asking their blood type! 

**SEIJIROU:** Kaoru.

**KAORU:** Right, I’m zipping it.

**RYOUJI:** So based on everyone we’ve met…

She closes her eyes and wracks her mind, desperately trying to remember anything about high school. Vague impressions of brightly lit classrooms, the sensation of boredom… She shakes her head. She’ll have to help in a different way.

**SHIZUKU:** We’ve met seven people, nine including the two of us. That’s over half. So it has to be one of the remaining seven…?

**KAORU:** You’ve already met seven people?! 

**RYOUJI:** You haven’t?

**KAORU:** I woke up, met my roommate, and Seijirou came and got me to deal with this problem.

They pause, but not long enough for anyone else to get another word in edgewise.

**KAORU:** I don’t technically know if I can call this a meeting, either. I tried exploring where I woke up, and I saw someone, and he screamed, and hid, and then there was a thumping? I think that was the barricading, so he screamed, and I screamed with him, cuz that’s pretty startling— 

**RYOUJI:** And then Kumode-kun came in?

**KAORU:** Yeah! He’s very proactive and he found me, and then you found us, and then we introduced ourselves, and then it’s now, and then I don’t know what’s gonna happen!

**SEIJIROU:** It didn’t feel right to just wander around while this person’s having a panic attack in there.

A flash of inspiration crosses Shizuku’s mind.

**SHIZUKU:** So you haven’t run into Moto-san?

Kaoru and Seijirou shake their heads in tandem.

**SHIZUKU:** Well, she’s the one person I’ve met so far who could probably break down this door. If you run and get her, and meet some people while you’re at it, maybe you can help us figure out who he is AND get him out of here?

**RYOUJI:** Right! She’s super jacked!

Kaoru’s face lights up.

**KAORU:** Jacked, you say?

**SEIJIROU:** Okay, you two handle this disaster while I handle that one.

He indicates starry eyed Kaoru before dragging them down the stairs with a laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is May 8th.


	4. 0.3 - How Far We've Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unknowns and Fences

As soon as she hears the front door close, Shizuku sits on her knees in front of the door. She takes a deep breath. Then another. No sound greets her from the other side, but she continues to wait, breathing deeply.

 **RYOUJI:** What are you— 

She waves a hand, cutting him off as curtly as she can, but it’s too late.

 **DOOR:** You’re still here?! W-Will you ever give up?!?!

Shizuku fights back a sigh of irritation, and plasters a brand new smile on her face.

 **SHIZUKU:** I’m afraid not. I’m super duper stubborn. I just decided.

 **RYOUJI:** Wow! So admirable!

She waves a hand through the air again, silencing him. This time, he seems to get the picture.

 **SHIZUKU:** I can’t just leave you in there like a caged animal. That’s way too scary!

 **DOOR:** I’m not coming out!

 **SHIZUKU:** Okay. Can we talk, then?

 **DOOR:** Huh? You’re not breaking the door down?

 **SHIZUKU:** Not anymore. My name’s Shizuku Yazaki.

 **DOOR:** Yeah, I heard all the introductions earlier. I’ve got a pretty good… uh… sense of hearing…

 **SHIZUKU:** Wow! That’s a really good skill to have. 

**DOOR:** Y-Yeah… Are you trying to butter me up or something?

 **SHIZUKU:** Is it working?

 **DOOR:** ...N-No.

 **SHIZUKU:** Too bad. I’ll have to keep trying. Why do you have such a good sense of hearing? Are you a translator or something?

Ryouji looks at her, bafflement clear on his face. She shrugs. 

_How am I supposed to know what talents I’m supposed to be choosing from?_

After a pause, she hears what could be soft laughter coming from the other side. Or a sob. Hard to tell through a thick door and a dresser or something.

 **DOOR:** I’m a composer.

 **SHIZUKU:** Oh! So you have an ear for music!

 **RYOUJI:** I figured it out! That’s Junpei Kuseyama! Is that right?

 **JUNPEI:** ...You got it.

* * *

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _I’m sure you’re sick to death of discussing your musical process and all of that!_

 **_COMPOSER:_ ** _Huh? I’m, uh…_

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _So I thought we’d just get right into what everyone really wants to know about._

 **_COMPOSER:_ ** _What? What do they want to… know?_

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _About you, of course!_

 **_COMPOSER:_ ** _Oh…_

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _So why don’t we start with your family. Were they musical people as well?_

 **_COMPOSER:_ ** _Um._

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _It’s okay, take your time._

 **_COMPOSER_ ** _: W-well. You see. I have parents._

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _I had assumed so!_

 **_COMPOSER:_ ** _Who… Are alive?_

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _That’s good to hear! Can you tell us a little bit more detail what they’re like, now that we’ve established that they’re alive?_

 **_COMPOSER:_ ** _The thing about that… is…_

_The_ **_COMPOSER_ ** _stands, startling the_ **_INTERVIEWER_ ** _. He wrings his hands for a moment, avoiding the gaze of the cameras, and hurls himself out of a window._

 _The camera shifts urgently toward the window to see what’s happened; the_ **_COMPOSER_ ** _is literally climbing down the building to escape the interview._

* * *

 **RYOUJI:** He’s done loads of indie work, getting awards on otherwise totally unknown movies! I think he’s even worked with the Tokyo City Orchestra!

 **SHIZUKU:** It’s nice to meet you, Kuseyama-san. 

**RYOUJI:** Does it count as meeting? Through a door and all?

 **SHIZUKU:** I’ll take what I can get.

 **JUNPEI:** What do you w-want from me?! Why are you being nice?!

 **SHIZUKU:** Were the other two being mean?

 **JUNPEI:** Yes!

She frowns. She didn’t get the idea that they were being mean before she got there, but if they were, it definitely taints her first impression of those two.

 **SHIZUKU:** How were they being mean?

 **JUNPEI:** Um. They w-were trying to get me…

 **SHIZUKU:** Get you? Like playing tag?

 **JUNPEI:** Get me out of this room!!

 **SHIZUKU:** Ah. Well, I have to be honest, that’s what I’m trying to do as well.

 **JUNPEI:** W-Why?! Why does everyone want me to get out?!

 **RYOUJI:** (Cuz it’s super weird?)

 **JUNPEI:** Don’t whisper! I c-can hear you!

 **SHIZUKU:** I think we’re all scared right now. Having somebody we can’t even see is scary too. Don’t you think?

Junpei doesn’t respond for a while. Ryouji tries to get comfortable sitting on the ground, but he looks antsy as ever. Shizuku tries to take this moment as a rest, storing up her energy for whatever is to come.

 **JUNPEI:** I guess I can understand that… But I’m still too scared. Too many unknowns. 

**SHIZUKU:** How about we make this one less unknown?

 **JUNPEI:** I don’t get it.

 **SHIZUKU:** Open the door. I won’t drag you out of here. I’ll just see your face, and then we won’t be scary to each other.

_Does this even make sense? I feel like I’m talking to a wild animal instead of one of my classmates from five years ago. I hope it works._

The shuffling sounds on the other side of the door get louder before the door slowly, so slowly, turns. When she can finally see into the room, even if it’s just a crack, she realizes very suddenly that she’s sitting on the ground and her conversation partner is not. She clamours upward to her feet, startling Junpei to the point that he closes the door again.

She takes a deep breath. She begins counting down from 30. If he doesn’t open the door by then, she’ll walk away. That’s the boundary. That’s the law.

He opens the door at 7, peeking his head out. He has fluffy grey-white hair tied back in a cute ponytail, contrasting the gloom on his features. He looks like a terrified child, not a 23 year old man, dressed in a too-big suit jacket over a comfortable looking shirt. He looks her up and down, much in the same way she’s doing to him, but his expression does not budge from the deep terror and sorrow creasing his face.

 **JUNPEI:** One less unknown.

Shizuku doesn’t manage to reply before the door snaps shut in front of her nose.

 **RYOUJI:** I can’t believe you got him to open the door.

 **SHIZUKU:** I’m a little surprised myself. Still, I’m glad! He’s probably just a bit scared!

 **RYOUJI:** A bit.

_Okay, a lot!_

**SHIZUKU:** Yeah! C’mon, Hino-san. I’m counting this as a victory.

Shizuku heads down the stairs. Ryouji follows after her. Once they get outside, she squints in the bright light.

 **RYOUJI:** We’re missing six people. I’m sure they’re nearby… it’s not like there’s a lot of places to go.

 **SHIZUKU:** What do you mean?

Ryouji points, as if in explanation. She follows his finger down to where the cul de sac empties into a walking street which seems to end in a grassy park with a gazebo in the center. Rationally, she could observe that the street circles around the park, and probably leads to other places. However, her eyes lock on that gazebo, as if it’s representative of all of her problems since she’s woken up. As if her missing memories and time are somehow in that gazebo.

 **RYOUJI:** You see?

 **SHIZUKU:** I don’t really— 

The sound of a delicate giggle breaks her train of thought, and without moving her eyes very much, she realizes that there are two people in between herself and the gazebo.

 **???:** Teehee~! That’s super duper sweet of you!

It’s a bit distant, but a peppy voice rings out. There’s a girl with pink hair in a high ponytail wearing a sleeveless button up and a tennis skirt, talking to a person in a wheelchair with fresh copper colored hair.

 **RYOUJI:** Oh man.

 **SHIZUKU:** Have you already met them?

Ryouji takes a deep breath.

 **RYOUJI:** I’ve seen Aimi-san’s interviews.

He doesn’t seem interested in elaborating.

 **SHIZUKU:** Which one is—

 **RYOUJI:** Pink hair.

Shizuku swallows, now apprehensive. He’s never been this negative about anybody. Is this Aimi person some kind of monster? Together, they approach the pair. She tries to look closer, looking for signs of evil or at least unpleasantness.

She fails to see any. The pink haired girl has her hair tied back with a pale pink ribbon, matching the colour of her shirt. She’s clad entirely in pastels, with wide purple eyes and soft pink lips. She clasps her hands together as her conversation partner speaks, nodding along with a sweet smile. She’s possibly the cutest person Shizuku has ever seen.

 **AIMI?:** So like~! Miyuki-senpai said she’d be waiting here, but I guess she wandered off… How silly!

_...Senpai?_

**WHEELCHAIR:** I’m sure I can find her. Doesn’t look like there’s a lot of places to run.

The person in the wheelchair has gently curling hair framing the sides of their face, looking up at the pink girl with a wry smile on their oval shaped face. They’re wearing slim glasses, a denim jacket, and a certain sharpness in their eyes that makes Shizuku think that this person is not to be messed with.

Not as though she had any plans to mess with anyone either way.

 **SHIZUKU:** You’re the second person to say that.

The pink haired girl jumps. The person in the wheelchair does not seem startled in the least. They simply turn their head to welcome Ryouji and Shizuku into the conversation.

 **AIMI?:** Eep! Wow, I like, totally didn’t hear you guys~!

 **WHEELCHAIR:** I saw them out of the corner of my eye. Figured you did too, so I didn’t say anything.

 **AIMI?:** Wow wow! You’re so, totally observant! It’s pretty silly of me to not even notice, riiight?

_Her voice is very high pitched!_

**RYOUJI:** It can’t be helped. Did I hear that you two are looking for someone?

 **WHEELCHAIR:** Eavesdropping, are you?

Ryouji looks embarrassed, his disdain for the pink girl’s opinion clearly not stretching to her companion.

 **RYOUJI:** Oh! I didn’t mean! No, I wasn’t— I mean, I guess I technically was?

The person in the wheelchair just laughs softly.

 **WHEELCHAIR:** I’m just giving you shit, sorry. 

**AIMI?:** Miyuki-senpai asked me to gather everyone out here~! She wants everyone to meet up and talk things through! And like, I was super happy to pass on the message.

 **SHIZUKU:** Where does she want us to meet?

 **AIMI?:** The gazebo! It seems like the perfect place, right? Miyuki-senpai is so smart! I’m glad she’s letting me help organize! Otherwise I would just be sitting here, cheering you all on! It’s all I really know how to do in stressful situations!

 **RYOUJI:** Yeah, that probably wouldn’t be super helpful.

Shizuku doesn’t exactly elbow him. It’s more of a nudge. It’s enough to get him to look at her, confused, as she keeps smiling at the pink girl.

 **SHIZUKU:** I think that would actually be really nice. Making sure everybody’s doing okay is just as useful as organizing us all together.

 **AIMI?:** You really think so~? I’ll do my best! I believe in all of you, 100%!

She pumps her fist in the air, kicking up one foot in the most darling display of cheerfulness Shizuku has ever seen.

 **WHEELCHAIR:** You have no idea who she is, do you?

 **SHIZUKU:** Hm?

 **WHEELCHAIR:** You’re Ryouji Hino, boy wonder. You’re Shizuku Yazaki. Um. Girl wonder?

_They know who Hino-san is?_

**RYOUJI:** You recognize me?

 **WHEELCHAIR:** Technically we’re all kid wonders, I guess. Still, I would have expected more people to recognize her.

 **AIMI?:** Me?

 **SHIZUKU:** I’m really sorry! I don’t recognize either of you. I haven’t recognized anyone all day.

 **WHEELCHAIR:** Right, I guess your job didn’t really revolve around knowing who people are.

 **SHIZUKU:** Are you a journalist or something?

 **RYOUJI:** I’ll have you know I pride myself on recognizing lots of people! I know exactly who she is!

The person in the wheelchair points, not unkindly, at the beaming girl in pink.

 **WHEELCHAIR:** That’s Lucky Aimi. Ring any bells, Kimi-chan?

 **AIMI:** That’s me! Lucky Aimi, your Virtual Girl Next Door!

* * *

**_IDOL:_ ** _Hi hi~!_

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _I’m glad you could sit down with me today, considering your busy schedule._

 **_IDOL:_ ** _Oh, I can always make time for my fans!_

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _That’s right, there is a meet and greet immediately after this, isn’t there?_

 **_IDOL:_ ** _Uh-huh! I’m really excited to see everyone!_

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _And they’re excited to see you, I’m sure. I was wondering if you could tell us something about an average day in the life of a Virtual Idol?_

 **_IDOL:_ ** _Humm… Well, I’m the only one, so I can only tell you about me! I wake up early every morning and read all the messages I get from my fans on my morning vlog, to start with!_

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _You read every single one?_

 **_IDOL:_ ** _Sadly I can’t! Isn’t that just the very worst? My manager says that since there are just so many, if you want to make sure I can read your message, you just have to pay a small fee to make sure it stands out from the rest~! Easy peasy!_

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _Are you really sad you can’t read all of the messages!_

 **_IDOL:_ ** _Of course I am~! They all love me so much, so naturally I love them! How else could I be their Virtual Girl Next Door?_

 _The_ **_INTERVIEWER_ ** _takes a moment to gather their notes. The_ **_IDOL_ ** _waits patiently, her smile unmoving, eagerly sitting at the edge of her seat with her hands folded over her knee._

_She looks to be at peace. Her face does not move._

* * *

**WHEELCHAIR:** Haha! That’s the trademark, isn’t it?

 **AIMI:** Hm? I wouldn’t know! That’s all stuff my manager handles, you know? 

**SHIZUKU:** Now that I think about it… I do know you. You look different out of your performance outfits.

_The pink hair really should’ve given it away, but usually she’s in a soft pink school uniform with pigtails in those ribbons instead of a single ponytail. She also usually has a bit more elaborate makeup, with a star painted on one cheek. She definitely still has the aura of an idol, either way._

**AIMI:** Aww, you recognize me? That’s so sweet~! I’m so glad to have so many super duper wonderful fans in all sorts of places!

She blows a kiss. Shizuku quietly thanks her years of media training for the fact that she does not blush.

 **RYOUJI:** Her fans are always posting videos of her dancing and singing on the internet to win arguments.

 **SHIZUKU:** How does that win an argument?

Ryouji just sighs. She supposes there’s some kind of story behind it.

 **AIMI:** Yami-senpai here actually knows all about me! It’s soooo cool to meet someone who’s followed my career like that~!! Like, I can’t express enough how much I appreciate you!

The person in the wheelchair — Yami, allegedly — laughs.

 **YAMI?:** I’m sure you tell everyone that.

 **AIMI:** I really really mean it! You’re such a sweetheart, Yami-senpai!

 **RYOUJI:** You’re taking this whole thing very well.

 **AIMI:** Huh? Whole thing? Which thing?

As she speaks, she places her index finger on her chin, tipping her head to the side. She’s the picture of naivety. 

_I wonder how much of it is for show?_

**YAMI?:** I think he means the whole, waking up in a strange room, maybe being kidnapped, probably not being on a prank show type situation that we’re all in together.

 **AIMI:** Oh, that! Duh, haha! Well, it’s just so far out of my control! So I can’t really worry, you see? I’m going to stay positive! That way I can keep everybody else positive too! How else are we gonna work towards our dreams~?

 **YAMI?:** That’s a nice way to look at it. Though, I gotta wonder if you’re just saying that for the cameras.

Aimi’s face stays completely calm, like that of a doll.

 **SHIZUKU:** There’s cameras?

 **YAMI?:** I’m amazed you haven’t noticed them!

They point at the closest house.

 **YAMI?:** There’s one over every doorstep, and a couple on the gazebo. Probably more that I haven’t noticed too.

 **RYOUJI:** So we’re being watched at every moment?

 **AIMI:** That’s, like, not a huge deal, is it? There’s people watching no matter where you go in the world!

_What does she mean by that?_

Shizuku pictures being watched without her knowledge, and her skin starts to crawl.

 **YAMI?:** Like CCTV in cities?

_No, I shouldn’t get worried! Aimi-san and Yami-san have the right idea. It’s true that someone’s always watching us, whether we know it or not. It’s just the way of things._

**SHIZUKU:** It might be to keep us all safe! 

**RYOUJI:** Huh! I didn’t think of that. Though, I suppose you’re probably as used to cameras as Aimi-san, right?

Aimi flashes a brilliant smile.

 **AIMI:** Shizuku-senpai, you’re like, so smart!

 **YAMI?:** Well, she used to be a detective!

 **AIMI:** Really?! That’s sooo cool!

She says the word ‘cool’ in English. 

_She sounds like a high schooler still._

**SHIZUKU:** I used to play one on television! Not much for real mysteries, though.

 **YAMI?:** Too bad! I was hoping you’d have some other ideas.

 **SHIZUKU:** I’ll do my best to come up with something! Yami-san, right? I’m not sure if you actually introduced yourself.

 **YAMI:** Sorry! I got excited. Yami Nizuno, curator of Spyglass. You can just call me Yami, I don’t mind. ****

* * *

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _Can you tell us a little bit about your process?_

 **_ESSAYIST:_ ** _It’s actually really simple! I get hooked on something, and then all I can think about is that thing. I think about how it works, how it doesn’t work, what made it be the way it is, how I might change it… And then I talk about it!_

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _By ‘something,’ you mean…?_

 **_ESSAYIST:_ ** _Oh, anything from a movie to a political movement!_

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _Those seem fairly dissimilar._

 **_ESSAYIST:_ ** _Not as much as you’d think! Both reflect the culture of the people making it. You can break them down and analyze them in really similar ways._

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _Interesting… One last question. Why is your channel called ‘Spyglass?’_

 **_ESSAYIST:_ ** _[Laughs.] That’s easy. I just like looking at stuff way too closely!_

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _Why not ‘Microscope’ then?_

 _The_ **_ESSAYIST_ ** _pauses, one eyebrow rising. They look thoroughly unimpressed._

 **_ESSAYIST:_ ** _Where’s your sense of drama?_

* * *

 **RYOUJI:** Nizuno-san did online essays for several years! 

**YAMI:** That’s accurate, yeah! Though, these days I’ve moved on to normal critic work.

 **RYOUJI:** What’s the difference?

Yami laughs.

 **YAMI:** Pay, mostly.

 **SHIZUKU:** Oh, wow! I’m surprised we haven’t met before, then.

Yami looks slightly embarrassed.

 **YAMI:** Um, a couple years ago, I wrote a really scathing review of _The Kimi Question._ You… might know me from that.

 **SHIZUKU:** Hmm… You said your channel was called Spyglass?

 **YAMI:** Yup. The video was about 20 minutes long, if that helps.

She pauses to think.

 **SHIZUKU:** I remember my manager pretty specifically warning me not to watch any videos by someone with that name, I think! Oh no, was that you?

 **YAMI:** Haha… Well.

They adjust their glasses.

Shizuku can’t help but frown, though before she knows it, it turns into something of a pout instead. She doesn’t mean to make Yami feel guilty, but the puppy dog eyes seem to come out on their own.

 **SHIZUKU:** You didn’t like the show?

 **YAMI:** No slight on you. You’re a brilliant actress! I was just kinda pissed about the politics of the show.

 **SHIZUKU:** Oh, you don’t have to worry about anything! I’m not offended!

Yami doesn’t look convinced, but to be fair, neither does Shizuku. Still, she puts a smile back on her face, and Yami nods, returning the gesture.

 **RYOUJI:** What was wrong with the politics?

 **YAMI:** Blind trust of law enforcement! 

**AIMI:** There’s something bad about law enforcement?

 **YAMI:** I… Hm. There’s a lot to explain there. Maybe another time?

 **RYOUJI:** We could just watch the video, some time! I bet it goes into it in a lot of detail! It’s been a few years since I’ve actually thought about the show. It could be a nice refresher!

 **YAMI:** Nah, no worries. I’m the same.

Ryouji opens his mouth, and Shizuku has a sinking feeling that the conversation is going to be about _The Kimi Question_ until she turns it into something else. She speaks before thinking, interrupting Ryouji before he can even get a word out.

 **SHIZUKU:** What else have you done essays on?

 **YAMI:** Little bit of everything! If you can hold my interest, I’ll talk about you! Spyglass is a little defunct these days, but there’s a reason it has thousands of videos.

_Thousands?!_

**SHIZUKU:** Impressive!

 **AIMI:** Oooh~!

Shizuku jumps.

_She went so quiet! I almost forgot she was there!_

**AIMI:** Have you written about me, Yami-senpai?

 **YAMI:** Not you specifically, I’m afraid. But I’ve talked a lot about the idol industry as a whole.

 **AIMI:** That’s like, amazing! If I have time, I’ll have to watch some!

 **YAMI:** I… I’d be honoured!

 **AIMI:** Though, I think I have to ask my manager before I can watch anything about idols.

 **SHIZUKU:** Oh? Why is that?

 **AIMI:** Something something non-compete? Oh, it’s all legal stuff! I can’t make any sense of it myself~!

 **YAMI:** Well, I’ll make sure to send it along to him. I’ll warn you though, I don’t think he’ll like it.

 **AIMI:** Huuuh? Oh! Oh my gosh, I was supposed to go find everyone else! Silly Aimi!

 **RYOUJI:** No worries, we won’t squeal.

 **AIMI:** Thank you, Ryouji-senpai! Lucky Aimi’s gotta get going! Keep on trying your hardest, guys!

With that, she sprints across the cul de sac. Shizuku watches her go, belatedly waving goodbye. When she turns back to the people still there, Yami catches her eye and smiles knowingly. What, exactly, Yami knows, Shizuku does not want to guess.

 **YAMI:** Damn. Idols are really fit.

 **SHIZUKU:** You’d have to be, to dance and sing like that on stage.

 **YAMI:** Oh, I know! I just always manage to forget what hard work it is.

 **SHIZUKU:** I’m sure Aimi-san’s worked very hard to get where she is!

 **RYOUJI:** Haven’t we all?

 **YAMI:** Man, you haven’t stuck your nose into the idol industry at all, have you?

 **RYOUJI:** It’s… not really my thing?

 **YAMI:** What _is_ your thing, then?

Ryouji pauses, unsure of himself. Yami’s eyes are fixed on him with no visible malice, just intently watching for a reply. It makes Shizuku vaguely uncomfortable, noting how closely Yami is watching everything around them. 

_Though I suppose that’s probably a good trait for a critic! An eye for detail is supposed to go a long way, right?_

**RYOUJI:** Museums? Art galleries? When they’re not crowded, at least.

 **SHIZUKU:** I like those too! 

**YAMI:** Me too! High-five!

They hold up their hands. Shizuku and Ryouji each give them a slightly awkward high-five.

 **YAMI:** Damn, Hino-kun! For a baby face, you hit hard!

 **RYOUJI:** Baby face?

 **YAMI:** Yeah! You’re like… a sweet baby boy.

Ryouji’s ears burn.

 **RYOUJI:** I’ll… I’ll be 22 in December…

 **YAMI:** Younger than me! Sorry, you just got diagnosed with baby.

Shizuku quickly clears her throat. She doesn’t want to scold anyone else for teasing Ryouji today, so she’s ready to change the subject.

 **SHIZUKU:** That reminds me! What month do you think it is?

Yami frowns.

 **YAMI:** Shit. I don’t know. I think I got yoinked in early October.

 **RYOUJI:** It’s definitely autumn. That’s all I got.

A slight breeze drifts past them as he finishes speaking. Shizuku shivers.

 **SHIZUKU:** Are you sure? October’s usually warm.

 **YAMI:** That’s just what I remember. I mean, for all we know, we’re not in Japan right now.

 **SHIZUKU:** Where would we be, then?

 **YAMI:** Beats me.

_I wish I could remember better!_

Something Yami said sticks out to Shizuku though, and she turns it around in her mind as they all sit and shudder together.

 **RYOUJI:** Moto-san was saying something about us having lost time, right?

 **YAMI:** Not very comforting. This whole thing is, if you’ll allow me to speak frankly, fucking bullshit.

 **SHIZUKU:** You said ‘yoinked.’

 **YAMI:** Yup. 

**RYOUJI:** Oh, I didn’t even notice. What do you mean by that?

 **YAMI:** What? Like, when they kidnapped me.

 **RYOUJI:** They?

 **SHIZUKU:** Kidnapped?

 **YAMI:** You guys aren’t that slow on the uptake, are you? We were totally kidnapped.

 **SHIZUKU:** I’ve been trying to maintain a certain level of open mindedness about this whole thing.

 **YAMI:** Noble! Or dumb. I haven’t quite made my mind up.

_Ouch._

**SHIZUKU:** I guess that’s fair. I just mean, we don’t know what’s going on. If I assumed the worst, I’d have locked myself in my room like Kuseyama-san.

 **YAMI:** Who?

Ryouji ignores their question, pressing on.

 **RYOUJI:** You said ‘they.’ Do you think multiple people kidnapped us?

 **YAMI:** I don’t know. There’s not enough to say one way or another. But we were definitely kidnapped.

 **SHIZUKU:** How do you know?

 **YAMI:** I responded to a knock at my door, just like everybody else I've met said, and then blacked out. My guess is chloroform, unless they just hit us real hard over the head to accomplish the memory and time loss. But that feels less likely.

 **RYOUJI:** Why?

Yami shrugs.

 **YAMI:** Just not enough to say one way or another, sweet little baby boy.

 **RYOUJI:** Is this a hostage situation, then…?

 **SHIZUKU:** Maybe, but I’m sure everything will resolve itself soon! 

_I_ refuse _to get so scared I lock myself in my room. Maybe a little bit of lying to myself about things will be good for me! That… sounds wrong, but who am I to say?!_

 **RYOUJI:** You’re probably right, but— 

CRACK!

From the direction of the gazebo, the sound of a loud impact interrupts Ryouji. They all turn toward it. 

**???:** What the FUCK was that for?!

 **YAMI:** Did that sound like a punch to you? That’s interesting.

 **SHIZUKU:** Is that something we should be excited about?

 **YAMI:** Absolutely! Or, why not? C’mon, don’t be so dour all the time.

_Am I being gloomy?! That had to be sarcasm, right?_

Yami wheels themselves away without another word. Shizuku takes a moment to calm herself down, upon realizing that her heart is racing.

Ryouji is looking at the ground, rocking back and forth on his heels with a distant expression on his face.

 **SHIZUKU:** Are you okay?

 **RYOUJI:** Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m good! Didn’t I tell you not to worry about me?

 **SHIZUKU:** You did! I just, um, started worrying anyway?

Ryouji laughs, a smile flickering onto his face. He keeps bouncing, but looks more at ease now.

 **RYOUJI:** I guess that can’t be helped! Seriously, though, it’s all cool on my end.

Shizuku studies him. His eyes are bright and his jaw is loose.

_Breathe, Shizuku! You’re so worked up!_

**SHIZUKU:** If you’re sure, can I ask why you don’t like Aimi-san? She was so nice!

Ryouji’s smile drops immediately.

 **RYOUJI:** Something about her rubs me the wrong way. Like, I don’t hate her or anything, but she’s so impossibly cheerful, even now.

 **SHIZUKU:** I’m cheerful! Or, trying to be! Am I not being cheerful? This is a serious question.

He laughs, but it comes with no real mirth.

 **RYOUJI:** You’re super peppy, don’t even worry about it. It’s just… I’m trying to keep my calm too, but she’s acting so nonplussed about everything. It’s not like she’s even being super helpful.

 **SHIZUKU:** I mean, Yoruhisa-san hasn’t done anything besides sit on his kitchen counter.

Ryouji doesn’t look at her.

 **RYOUJI:** He’s different.

 **SHIZUKU:** How?

 **RYOUJI:** He’s…

He trails off a bit, mumbling something, so that she can only make out one word.

 **RYOUJI:** ...taller...

 **SHIZUKU:** Well, we’re all still getting our bearings, right? In fact, Aimi-san is doing a great job trying to gather everyone together!

 **RYOUJI:** If you say so.

_This seems like a disagreement I’m not going to win._

_Oh well. Maybe he’ll come around?_

**RYOUJI:** Crap, weren’t we supposed to go see what that noise was?

 **SHIZUKU:** Oh no! I hope nobody’s hurt!

The two of them break into sprints, following after Yami. By the time they reach the gazebo, Ryouji is panting. Yami has their hands clasped and is watching the scene before them with a gentle fascination.

Three people. A man with orange hair and a scar across his nose who looks ready to throttle someone, a woman with very long, white, curly hair who seems to radiate dignity, and a very tired looking man between them, leaning on a cane.

Behind them, a very tall fence buzzes menacingly.

 **DIGNIFIED WOMAN:** We simply cannot afford to be rash in a situation like this. 

**SCAR:** Dumbass! If we just stand here, we could all fucking die! I can get over that thing in ten seconds, if you’d just—

 **CANE:** Stop yelling.

 **SCAR:** Fuck you!

 **CANE:** Swearing isn’t helping.

 **DIGNIFIED WOMAN:** I feel I must remind you, Akamaru-san has already tried climbing the fence. 

The man with the cane — Akamaru? — holds up his hand to reveal a fresh burn scar. On closer inspection, it looks like his hair is singed too. Shizuku pointedly looks away, fighting back nausea. Part of her brain tries to rationalize it as stage makeup, even though she knows that makes no sense.

 **SHIZUKU:** (Are the fences electric?)

 **RYOUJI:** (Didn’t I tell you already? My bad.)

 **SCAR:** I’m different! I’m way faster than you!

 **AKAMARU?:** Uehara, if you somehow don’t conduct electricity, I’ll give you a goddamn Nobel Prize. Listen to her, for the love of whatever you believe in.

 **UEHARA?:** Why are you taking _her_ side?! You’re doing a shit job of ‘mediating’ this argument!

 **AKAMARU?:** I’ve decided that I think you’re stupid.

 **DIGNIFIED WOMAN:** That’s enough, both of you! 

**UEHARA?:** Okay, _mom._

 **DIGNIFIED WOMAN:** The last thing we need is conflict. Akamaru-san, apologize for hitting Uehara-san.

Shizuku finds herself mildly surprised at who was hitting whom, but is glad to know the source of the cracking sound.

 **AKAMARU?:** Fine. Sorry for hitting you.

As he speaks, his eyes narrow viciously. Shizuku is tempted to take a step back just from being in the same general direction as his ire.

 **UEHARA?:** You obviously don’t mean it.

 **AKAMARU?:** Of course I don’t. I’ve already jolted myself, and you’re insistent on being fried up with me.

 **UEHARA?:** Well I wouldn’t mean it either! I only wish I’d taken a shot at you first!

 **DIGNIFIED WOMAN:** Please, I—

 **UEHARA?:** I have to get out of here!!! I don’t have time for this bullshit! 

With that, he charges towards the fence. The white haired woman tries to grab his jacket and pull him back, but the gloomy man mutters something under his breath.

 **AKAMARU?:** Let him.

The redhead runs gracefully, like someone clearly used to physical activity, and for a moment Shizuku can forget his foolhardy plan out of simple appreciation of his motion. Until, that is, he leaps and grabs hold of the fence in the air, only to immediately scream and let go, falling to the ground in a shivering heap.

 **AKAMARU?:** I told you.

 **UEHARA?:** Fuck, fuck… Ow…

 **SHIZUKU:** Is he okay?!

The three of them turn, noticing Shizuku, Ryouji, and Yami for the first time.

 **YAMI:** Damn, this was just getting good!

 **DIGNIFIED WOMAN:** I’m so sorry that you had to witness any of this.

 **RYOUJI:** It was really intense!

She can’t even think of social niceties right now. Part of her knows she should introduce herself, but instead she finds herself sprinting toward him. Her movements are much clumsier than his, all things considered, but she manages to kneel next to him without any issues.

 **SHIZUKU:** He looks really hurt!

He gradually sits up, ignoring her and holding his hands to his chest while he mumbles curses under his breath. Now up close, she looks him over. He has a shock of orange hair, which she can’t quite tell if it stuck up so much before the electrocution, and is wearing an athletic jacket and pants with many pockets. The scar on his face is old, she’s relieved to see, crossing the bridge of his nose in a jagged line, but the angry red marks on his palms don’t put her mind at ease. 

**SHIZUKU:** Do you want me to try and find Moto-san? That burn looks really bad!

 **UEHARA?:** Fuck off and mother somebody else. I’m fine! It’s just a fucking fence!

 **DIGNIFIED WOMAN** : An electric fence.

 **AKAMARU?:** (Stubborn idiot.)

 **SHIZUKU:** You’re sure? Tell me your name, then!

 **UEHARA?:** It’s an electrical burn, not a fucking head wound. I don’t have to tell you shit, and I don’t need you copying our resident bully’s safety routine.

She feels a seed of stubbornness growing in her heart. A rare feeling, but one she feels she can do something with this time.

 **SHIZUKU:** Oh, so you didn’t lose any memories when you woke up here?

 **UEHARA?:** What?

 **SHIZUKU:** So your head is perfectly fine? No memory or time loss, no confusion about where you are? You just, completely sound of body and mind, decided to storm a fence you knew was electrified?

 **UEHARA?:** Who the fuck are you?

Shizuku smiles graciously.

 **SHIZUKU:** My name is Shizuku Yazaki. Can you please tell me your name now?

 **UEHARA?:** You still think I have brain damage?

 **SHIZUKU:** You haven’t proven otherwise, right?

 **EIJI:** Son of a— Okay. Eiji Uehara. That good enough?

 **DIGNIFIED WOMAN:** Not to discount your… abilities, Akamaru-san, but this young lady is rather better equipped to handle conflict mediation. I would recommend retiring from your position as soon as possible.

The woman has a stern, almost angry looking face, but a quirk of her lips makes Shizuku think she might be joking.

 **SHIZUKU:** I just wanted to—

 **EIJI:** Whatever. I’m alive, and I’m going to beat whoever put us here senseless!

 **AKAMARU?:** Better hope it wasn’t the fence.

 **DIGNIFIED WOMAN:** Stop antagonizing him.

 **RYOUJI:** Wait, hold on. You’re THE Eiji Uehara?

 **EIJI:** How many people are there with that name?

* * *

**_ARCHEOLOGIST:_ ** _I mean, I was just part of the team!_

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _Part of the team that discovered a heretofore unheard of Jomon village at such a young age is certainly something worth talking about!_

 **_ARCHEOLOGIST:_ ** _Obviously you think so._

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _Hm?_

 **_ARCHEOLOGIST:_ ** _Because… you’re interviewing me? Come on, don’t you have questions?_

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _Ah, of course! Ahem. When did you first meet Dr. Kono?_

 **_ARCHEOLOGIST:_ ** _At a summer camp. Isn’t all of this stuff online already?_

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _Oh, my apologies!_

 **_ARCHEOLOGIST:_ ** _Haha! Don’t stress out so much, I’m just playing with you. I’m guessing you want me to retell the whole story, right? Starting at birth?_

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _That would be lovely!_

 **_ARCHEOLOGIST:_ ** _Ha! Who has time for that?_

 _The_ **_ARCHEOLOGIST_ ** _checks his wrist watch, his amused smile never quite disappearing off of his lips._

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _We, um, scheduled for a full hour, but—_

 **_ARCHEOLOGIST:_ ** _Look, I’ve got a dig coming up and I really want to run to get ready for that. How about we text? I’ll just text you! See ya!_

* * *

 **RYOUJI:** I don’t know! I don’t study the census.

 **SHIZUKU:** Oh, good! It seems I’m still really bad at recognizing people.

 **RYOUJI:** Uehara-kun is really neat! 

**EIJI:** Don’t fucking talk down to me.

 **RYOUJI:** I… I wasn’t?

 **DIGNIFIED WOMAN:** From what I can tell, he’s only trying to be friendly.

 **EIJI:** Cut it out. Anyone who gets friendly with me gets their ass kicked.

 **AKAMARU?:** Because you did such a great job with the fence.

 **EIJI:** Fuck off!

 **RYOUJI:** Um… Sorry. So, Uehara-san is the youngest person in Japan to be a part of an archeological dig so important!

She frowns.

 **SHIZUKU:** Archeology… like dinosaurs?

_Like the houses? That couldn’t be a coincidence, could it?_

Eiji snorts dismissively, getting to his feet. She follows hastily, still desperate to keep an eye on him.

 **EIJI:** That’s paleontology. Archeology is about human history.

 **SHIZUKU:** My bad!

_Looks like we’re not getting an answer on the dinosaur theming anytime soon._

She feels a tingle of relief, nonetheless. She doesn’t like being suspicious of people. She’s heard it gives you wrinkles.

 **EIJI:** Fuck, my head hurts. 

Shizuku opens her mouth, but Eiji cuts her off with another dismissive motion. His hand waves in front of her face even as he walks away, stretching his sore shoulders and trying not to appear too injured.

 **EIJI:** It’s not a fucking head wound.

 **RYOUJI:** He’d know, too.

 **SHIZUKU** : He would?

 **RYOUJI:** I read a whole article about him! Archeology apparently isn’t as safe as it sounds! Once, there was a mild earthquake in the middle of a dig and it threatened to crush the structure of the old village they were working in! So— 

**EIJI:** So I rushed in and grabbed anything important I could before a rock fucking brained me. What’s your fucking deal?

 **RYOUJI:** Huh?

 **SHIZUKU:** Hino-san’s just really up on celebrity gossip!

 **EIJI:** I don’t like people telling my stories for me. But yeah, I know what a head wound feels like.

 **DIGNIFIED WOMAN:** It’s not my place to say, but perhaps if you did not… ah, rush, as it was said, quite so heedlessly into danger, you may have less headaches in the future.

 **SHIZUKU:** Is getting a headache normal for being electrocuted?

 **AKAMARU?:** Charging into that many volts will do that.

 **EIJI:** You’re the one who would know about being fucking electrocuted! Can’t say I’ve run into too many security fences in my job!

 **AKAMARU?:** I beg to differ. I approached cautiously. You ran into it like you had somewhere to be.

 **EIJI:** I do have somewhere to be!

 **DIGNIFIED WOMAN:** The two of you are being incorrigible. 

Eiji rolls his eyes and rubs his forehead. 

**SHIZUKU:** Does your job involve security fences, um, Akamaru-san, is it?

 **AKAMARU?:** Not if I’m careful.

_Is he some kind of thief?!_

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! What does that mean?

 **RYOUJI:** Wait! Akamaru… that means— 

**AKAMARU?:** Not to agree with that reprobate, but I’d rather introduce myself than have a stranger do it for me.

 **HITOSHI:** Hitoshi Akamaru. First person to make a ghost joke gets hit.

* * *

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _Hundreds of grateful business owners have given you thanks, but thousands of cheap tourist destinations have been made your enemies._

 **_INVESTIGATOR:_ ** _That’s not a question._

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _How do you feel about having so many enemies?_

 **_INVESTIGATOR:_ ** _I might feel worse if they weren’t already so cowardly as to make up ghosts to try to get money._

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _You’re not worried at all?_

 **_INVESTIGATOR:_ ** _Why would I be?_

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _They don’t… haunt your thoughts?_

 **_INVESTIGATOR:_ ** _You aren’t funny. They’re cheap charlatans profiting off of other people’s gullibility. What are they going to do? Try to charge me money to look at a room they’ve intentionally cut the heat off of so that I feel cold? Woe is me._

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _And you’re sure that absolutely none of them were haunted?_

 **_INVESTIGATOR:_ ** _I ran every test that exists. I’d swear on it. I have. Legally._

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _Do you ever wish they were real? Ghosts, I mean._

 _The_ **_INVESTIGATOR_ ** _shakes his head mutely. The_ **_INTERVIEWER_ ** _attempts to ask another question, but the_ **_INVESTIGATOR_ ** _stands up to leave. Evidently, he’s decided he’s done with this interview._

* * *

 **HITOSHI:** Okay.

 **RYOUJI:** ‘Okay’ what?

 **HITOSHI:** Are you going to list notable facts about me, or will you allow me to do it myself?

 **RYOUJI:** I can! You just sounded like you didn’t want me to! Akamaru-kun has— 

**HITOSHI:** Stop talking.

Ryouji closes his mouth with a clack, as if Hitoshi had physically put a hand under his chin and closed his mouth for him.

 **HITOSHI:** I used to do paranormal investigations in the field. These days, I just debunk ghosts on television.

 **SHIZUKU:** Whoa!

 **HITOSHI:** You don’t look impressed. I don’t blame you.

Feeling chastened, she forces a pleasant smile onto her face. She should be better about that. 

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, I am impressed! I’m just not exactly sure what that entails!

 **HITOSHI:** Curiosity is something I traditionally like to reward.

_Is that an invitation to keep asking questions?_

He simply stares at her, his face betraying no emotion except for maybe ‘tired.’ 

**SHIZUKU:** If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly is ‘the field’ for a, um, ghost hunter?

 **HITOSHI:** I do not hunt ghosts.

 **SHIZUKU:** I’m sorry!

 **HITOSHI:** A common misconception, but a rather important one. I hunt for information, for knowledge, and for signs.

 **RYOUJI:**...Of ghosts?

Hitoshi silences him again with a succinct glare.

 **HITOSHI:** In answer to your actual question, the ‘field’ so to speak changes per incident and client.

 **SHIZUKU:** I had no idea that a paranormal investigator had clients!

 **HITOSHI:** Sometimes they’re unwilling clients.

The dignified looking woman snorts, but when Shizuku flicks her gaze over to her, she looks as though she’s barely listening to the conversation. She thinks that maybe she attributed the noise of amusement incorrectly, and glances about for Yami. Yami, however, is engaged in a quiet conversation with Eiji on the far side of the gazebo. It means that Shizuku will have to ask awkward questions without help.

 **SHIZUKU:** Unwilling because they’re… um… dead?

 **HITOSHI:** Unwilling because they’re making money off of the idea that there are ghosts in their tourist trap.

 **SHIZUKU:** Wouldn’t they be glad to have a paranormal investigator on the property, then? It seems like that would validate the whole haunted mansion thing!

 **HITOSHI:** It would. If I found any evidence of anything paranormal at all. And since they’re unwilling participants, I often had to break into the building to do my investigation.

 **SHIZUKU:** Oh, wow! Was it scary work, breaking into a haunted building after dark?

 **HITOSHI:** Capitalism was the scariest part.

 **RYOUJI:** (He doesn’t believe in ghosts.)

 **HITOSHI:** All I believe in is the cruelty of those who would profit off of the fears of the gullible.

Ryouji flashes an awkward grin and decides that he is very interested in staring at the gazebo. Hitoshi sighs.

 **SHIZUKU:** Do you really not believe in ghosts?

 **HITOSHI:** I don’t want to talk about myself anymore. Shizuku Yazaki, right?

 **SHIZUKU:** That’s me!

 **HITOSHI:** Mm. I’ve seen some of your movies. 

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, really! Thank you!

 **HITOSHI:** I didn’t say I liked them.

 **SHIZUKU:**...Ah?

Hitoshi scrutinizes her deflated expression.

 **HITOSHI:** That was a joke. But the kid detective thing never did it for me.

_Was it really a joke? He’s so deadpan!_

**EIJI:** Wow and I thought I was a dick! Telling her you hate her work to her face?! Fuck you!

Eiji is calling out from the opposite side of the gazebo. It’s not that far away, but it still startles Shizuku. Yami just laughs.

 **RYOUJI:** You could just leave!

 **DIGNIFIED WOMAN:** I would prefer if nobody left. I am trying my hardest to gather everyone together so we can properly assess our circumstances.

Shizuku snaps her fingers.

 **SHIZUKU:** You must be who Aimi-san was talking about! 

_I should have put that together sooner!_

The woman with the white curly hair smiles tightly. She’s wearing a high black turtleneck and a dark grey floor length skirt, so only her hands and face are visible. Now that she turns to address Shizuku carefully, Shizuku sees that she has a bandage on her cheek; it almost blends in from how pale her skin is.

 **DIGNIFIED WOMAN:** Ah, good. She’s doing what I asked.

She curtseys, barely lifting her floor length skirt. Shizuku spots the pointed tips of what might be low-heeled boots, but she’s not sure and not in a position to snoop about it.

 **MIYUKI:** My manners have escaped me. My name is Miyuki Kajisawa. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. 

* * *

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _I suppose it’s not surprising to have you as one of the rising stars in the Tokyo City Orchestra, all things considered!_

 **_CELLIST:_ ** _How do you mean?_

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _Oh, just your parents are so influential in the art and music world! It makes sense that their daughter would be so prominent?_

 **_CELLIST:_ ** _Does it make sense? Hmm. I suppose it does._

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _Does it feel like you’re carrying on the family legacy?_

 **_CELLIST:_ ** _I… suppose I am carrying on my family’s legacy._

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _A legacy of creativity is definitely something to be proud of, wouldn’t you say?_

 **_CELLIST:_ ** _Creativity? Absolutely not. This is a legacy of hard work and scheduled practices._

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _Ahaha, yes, of course. I didn’t mean to imply—_

 **_CELLIST:_ ** _Do not work yourself up. I understand that as a journalist you would likely not have had the same style of upbringing as I did._

 **_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _Oh? What kind of upbringing did you have?_

 _The_ **_CELLIST_ ** _gives the_ **_INTERVIEWER_ ** _a withering glare. Then again, maybe that’s just her face. It’s hard to tell, as it never seems to go away._

 **_CELLIST:_ ** _A successful one._

* * *

 **MIYUKI:** Hino-san, correct? You look like you may explode if you don’t say something soon.

 **RYOUJI:** Haha, maybe! Um, Kajisawa-san is the youngest person to ever perform in the Tokyo City Orchestra! I’ve been to some of your performances, actually! You’re incredible!

 **EIJI:** Would you stop fucking shouting?

 **RYOUJI:** Uh, sorry.

Ryouji seems to retreat into himself.

 **SHIZUKU:** If your head hurts that much, you really should check in with Moto-san!

 **EIJI:** Fuck off, you’re not my mom!

 **YAMI:** Come on, champ, let’s go look at these fences some more.

Yami guides the rowdy boy toward one of the far fences before Shizuku snaps and says something she’d regret. 

Deep breaths. She takes a deep breath. And another.

 **RYOUJI:** I didn’t mean to shout, Kajisawa-san.

 **MIYUKI:** It is fine, Hino-san. Yes, I was brought up as a musician, and my hard work has paid off tremendously. Of course, I can only strive to improve further.

 **SHIZUKU:** I completely agree. I mean, what’s the point of working so hard if you just stagnate after the limelight hits?

 **MIYUKI:** I am glad to hear that you understand. Many people refer to it as talent, but that feels insufficient. One does not delve so deep into a strict discipline on a born merit.

Shizuku smiles warmly at her. Miyuki’s lips quirk slightly, but the rest of her expression stays solemnly knit. 

**RYOUJI:** Wow, you guys get along better than I thought you would.

 **SHIZUKU:** Hm? Do we seem like such conflicting personalities?

 **RYOUJI:** Nothing bad! Kajisawa-san is just, like, kind of untouchable, right?

 **MIYUKI:** Do I come across that way?

 **RYOUJI:** Um! I only mean that you’re stern!

 **MIYUKI:** I think that is an excellent quality, particularly in a ruthless field like my own.

 **RYOUJI:** That’s a fair point! Music _is_ insanely competitive. I can’t imagine being in something like that.

 **MIYUKI:** On that note, what _is_ your field?

 **RYOUJI:** Oh! Didn’t I introduce myself?

 **HITOSHI:** No, you just stood there and creepily spouted fun facts about us.

Ryouji awkwardly rubs his neck.

 **RYOUJI:** Sorry about that! I’m Ryouji Hino, interior designer!

 **MIYUKI:** Interior design? In that case, I imagine you know a lot about these houses and the surrounding area.

 **RYOUJI:** I do! You mentioned you were gathering people, right? I could totally explain some stuff once they all arrive!

 **MIYUKI:** That would be a tremendous help. Thank you.

For someone so harsh in appearance and demeanour, her words are genuinely encouraging to Shizuku. She doesn’t know what she expected, but she’s glad that a strong personality like Miyuki is here to help organize things.

 **HITOSHI:** Huh. I suppose you are useful. Colour me surprised.

 **SHIZUKU:** Akamaru-san!

 **HITOSHI:** What.

 **SHIZUKU:** You don’t have to be mean!

 **HITOSHI:** Who said I was being mean?

_This is going nowhere. I can see why he and Uehara-san were at each other’s throats so quickly._

Thankfully, Ryouji doesn’t seem to have heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is May 13! Thank you for all your support thusfar!


	5. 0.4 - How Far We've Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayor of Terror

**MIYUKI:** In any case—

She’s cut off by the sound of pounding footsteps, and a familiar peppy voice.

**AIMI:** I did it, Miyuki-senpai~! I brought everyone! Took a bit of work, but Lucky Aimi never gives up!

Aimi jumps in front of the group with a cheerful fist pump and a pair of peace signs immediately afterward. Just having her in the same space again makes Shizuku feel a bit less tense. She’s still tense, of course, but at least she’s not stranded with Eiji and Hitoshi again.

Miyuki takes a deep breath before speaking.

**MIYUKI:** Excellent. It is time to get this underway. All of you, get together.

Shizuku bows her head. Sure enough, Aimi has brought everyone else she’s met today over. They’ve created a small crowd in front of the gazebo, which Miyuki alone stands inside.

Ryouji stands near the back, slightly away from the others. Shizuku joins him, and takes in everyone else.

Katsuya has started chatting with Kai, who seems skeptical of the outdoors. Kaoru is pestering Tsukasa with a mountain of questions, while Seijirou watches with a bemused expression.

A voice suddenly arises among the low chatter. Chiemi is tightly holding Junpei in place.

**JUNPEI:** P-Please let me go!

**CHIEMI:** Not happening. You’ll just barricade yourself in that room again.

**JUNPEI:** Exactly!

**CHIEMI:** Exactly.

**JUNPEI:** I… don’t l-like you!

Chiemi snorts.

Eiji is standing on his own, glaring daggers at Hitoshi from across the crowd. Hitoshi himself either hasn’t noticed, or is pretending as much. Yami watches them with a small grin on their lips. Kizou and Aimi stand at the front, eyes locked on Miyuki.

And…

Shizuku tilts her head and stands on her toes. There’s also a short woman standing at a bulletin board that stands next to the gazebo. Her dark hair is loose about her shoulders, seeming to fall into the fleece interior of her jacket’s hood. She has no idea who that is.

_Is that the person Keda-san mentioned earlier?_

**SHIZUKU:** (Hey, Hino-san?)

**RYOUJI:** (What is it?)

**SHIZUKU:** (Who’s the person at the bulletin board? With the fluffy coat?)

Ryouji peers over everyone’s heads, squints, and frowns.

**RYOUJI:** (I… don’t have a clue?)

Before she can ask how that’s possible, Miyuki clears her throat.

**MIYUKI:** Attention, please! I would like to call this meeting to order!

**SEIJIROU:** Oh, has someone taken charge?

**KATSUYA:** Ooh, do we get to vote on a mayor?

**JUNPEI:** I don’t plan on staying here long enough to need a mayor…

**KAORU:** But a leader is good! Without a director, this whole escape plan or whatever we’re working on would fall apart in seconds! 

They gasp in apparent delight.

**KAORU:** Are we working on an escape plan? I guess that’s just an assumption, all things considered, since we don’t even know where we are or why— 

**KIZOU:** Quiet down!

Everyone else, even Kaoru, by some miracle, quiets down. Kizou smiles and nods toward Miyuki.

**KIZOU:** Ma’am.

**MIYUKI:** Thank you. I would like to begin with a quick summary of what I have heard. Most of us responded to someone knocking on our doors, and woke up here with no connective tissue between the memories, yes?

**KAORU:** I blanked after answering the phone!

**JUNPEI:** S-Someone grabbed me when… when I got out of my car…

**KATSUYA:** I walked into a train car and sure don’t remember getting out of it!

**YAMI:** So it’s safe to say we were kidnapped on separate occasions, huh?

**CHIEMI:** Unless it was a large group catching us all at once.

**YAMI:** How dramatic!

**TSUKASA:** Snatched in the night, like hatchlings from nests… But who is the fox that would want us in such panic and disarray?

**KAI:** You’re sure this is a kidnapping?

**YAMI:** What else would it be?

**AIMI:** Ooh, maybe a publicity stunt? There sure are a lot of cameras around!

**EIJI:** Publicity for _what?!_ It’s gotta be a fucking hostage situation!

**RYOUJI:** Well, we are all famous, aren’t we?

**KATSUYA:** So it’s like a celebrity talk show or something!

**YAMI:** Oh yeah, super normal talkshow strats. Just take your guest and put them in a freaky little town before you start asking questions!

**KAI:** It seems like our fame might be more tied to the kidnapping than, like, anything else, right?

**MIYUKI:** Please, calm down! Now is not the time to jump to conclusions!

Before she can speak any further, a dark shadow falls over her. Something — something big — comes between Miyuki and the sun and swoops down in front of her, landing with a crash like metal hitting stone.

A few people instinctively duck, while others try to figure out exactly _what_ has just landed in the gazebo. Miyuki scrambles out of the way, confusion etched on her face.

The strange thing — Shizuku at first thinks it’s a rather ugly bird — opens its wings and looks over them sadly. It’s wearing a too tight purple suit.

**EIJI:** What the fuck is that thing?!

Shizuku brings a hand to her mouth in realization. That long head, those leathery wings… It’s a pterodactyl. Something clicks into place inside of her. She feels cold.

**PTERODACTYL:** You started the meeting… without MEEEEE?

**KATSUYA:** It talks? Wicked!

Miyuki dusts herself off and tries to address the dinosaur calmly, but her voice comes out tinged with confusion. Despite this, she draws herself up to her full height and does her best to make bold eye contact with something that has eyes on different sides of its head.

**MIYUKI:** I beg your pardon?

**PTERODACTYL:** It’s on the bulletin board and everything! I thought scheduling this meeting meant we’d all get to know each other. And you…

**HITOSHI:** What.

**SEIJIROU:** Is this some kind of joke?

**YAMI:** Wouldn’t it have to be funny to be a joke?

**PTERODACTYL:** I can’t take it!!! I’ve never been so offended in my life!!!

**MYSTERY GIRL:** Interesting.

Shizuku manages to pry her attention away from the dinosaur long enough to look at the short woman she noticed before. She looks almost amused.

**RYOUJI:** Who or what are you supposed to be?

The pterodactyl pouts.

**PTERODACTYL:** None of you understand! This is heartbreaking!

**SHIZUKU:** Are you the one who brought us here?

**PTERODACTYL:** _Thank you!_ Yes! 

**YAMI:** So our kidnapper is using this ugly thing to talk to us, huh?

**PTERODACTYL:** You’re so MEAN!!!

**PTERODACTYL:** I’m Mayor Terror! I’ll be your host for the rest of your lives!

Chiemi laughs.

**CHIEMI:** ‘Mayor Terror’? Really?

**JUNPEI:** R-Rest of our LIVES?

**KAORU:** Aw, it’s kind of cute! In like, a really ugly sort of way.

**SEIJIROU:** I don’t know… I know ugly-pretty and I don’t think this quite qualifies. It just seems like cheap concepting.

**KIZOU:** Hold on! I wanna know where we are!

“Mayor Terror” cackles.

**PTERODACTYL:** Welcome to The Village. As a certain someone already noted, it’s your new home!

**KAI:** This is ridiculous. What kind of a prank is this supposed to be?

**PTERODACTYL:** Why won’t you listen??? This isn’t a prank!!! I’m being deadly serious with you!!!

**AIMI:** You kind of sound like you’re about to cry!

It begins to sniff.

**PTERODACTYL:** I haven’t even started on the rules! You’re so disrespectful… I can hardly stand this!

**TSUKASA:** Perhaps we should at least hear out the Mayor of Terror. I fear what darkness lurks under this being’s shell…

The pterodactyl seems to regain his composure.

**PTERODACTYL:** Thank you so much! It’s heartwarming to hear that at least ONE of you respects authority.

**RYOUJI:** Authority? We’re supposed to believe you’re in charge?

**KATSUYA:** We didn’t vote for you!

**CHIEMI:** Well, technically we didn’t vote for Kajisawa, either.

**SHIZUKU:** Shh! Taniguchi-san has a good point!

**TSUKASA:** Speak your wisdom, Mayor of Terror. Your sins can be weighed at a later time.

**PTERODACTYL:** How kind of you.

There’s a gleam in his eye.

**PTERODACTYL:** It’s too bad you’ll probably die here.

Everyone falls silent. Tsukasa goes completely stiff and seems unable to think of a reply.

_Die?_

**EIJI:** Did you say DIE?!

**CHIEMI:** Oh, okay, we’re doing threats now? If you lay a scaly hand on her head, that’ll be the last thing you ever do with it before I snap your cables.

**KAI:** What the hell is going on?!

**JUNPEI:** This isn’t happening… this i-isn’t happening!

**AIMI:** Wow! This is one strange dream~! I’ll have to make sure to remember it for my morning vlogging!

**PTERODACTYL:** I assure you, citizens, this is no dream.

Kaoru waves their hand.

**KAORU:** Excuse me!! I have a question!!!

**PTERODACTYL:** Yes?

**KAORU:** Well, ‘Mayor Terror’ is just such a big ol’ mouthful! Can we call you Terry?

**SEIJIROU:** Kaoru, don’t. 

His voice is filled with a deep urgency.

**KAORU:** What? Terry’s a cute name! It suits him, dontcha think?

**KAI:** He is extremely not cute, babe. I don’t know where you got that.

**KAORU:** I don’t know! Kinda like a pug, you know? Where they’re all pathetic and scared and you can’t help but wanna dress ‘em up? 

They clap.

**KAORU:** He’s already dressed up! I bet he’d do numbers on Instagram!

**SEIJIROU:** I think that it’s a bad idea for you to antagonize him!

**TERRY:** You may not! I am Mayor Terror, and you should address me as such!

**YAMI:** Dunno, they’ve got a couple points. Terry’s easy to remember too.

The pterodactyl, now dubbed Terry, flaps its wings angrily.

**TERRY:** The disrespect never ends!!!

**MIYUKI:** My most sincere apologies. 

**RYOUJI:** (She doesn’t sound sincere at all.)

**SHIZUKU:** (Quiet!)

**MIYUKI:** If you have rules for us, I would like to take a look at them.

**TERRY:** Good to know we’re back on track here! Before I let you at those, though…

**HITOSHI:** What now.

**TERRY:** You have all been selected to partake in this game of mutual killing.

**KATSUYA:** Killing?! I take it back, I don’t like that you can talk!

**TERRY:** Too bad! It’s kind of the trademark of this whole shebang! You’re all trapped here in The Village forever, unless one of you decides to bloody your hands and murder a fellow citizen! You’ll graduate from your time here with death.

_Murder._

The word echoes through Shizuku’s head. It doesn’t feel real.

**KAI:** This can’t be real.

**JUNPEI:** No no no no no no no no no NO!

**EIJI:** You sick piece of shit! I’ll make you regret tryin’ to pull this!

He starts to charge at Terry, but doesn’t get more than a few paces before Tsukasa throws an arm in front of him, cutting him off and knocking him over.

**TERRY:** Compliance appreciated, Taniguchi.

**TSUKASA:** Do not address me. 

**TERRY:** So callous… Perhaps you don’t respect me after all!

**SHIZUKU:** Excuse me! You keep dancing around the subject of rules!

**TERRY:** I’ve been trying to get to them! This would go so much quicker if you weren’t so MEAN!

Terry takes a moment to regain composure. Everyone stares with varied expressions.

**TERRY:** If you’d all please take a look at your tablets, you’ll find the rules listed plain as day for you!

Shizuku nervously pulls her tablet out of her pocket and unlocks it. The previously greyed out notepad icon is now a brilliant blue. She takes a deep breath before pressing it.

**_RULES:_ **

**_1) This village is your home for the rest of your lives, unless the graduation clause is met._ **

**_2) The hours between 10:00 PM and 8:00 AM are considered “night time.” All public buildings will be closed during these hours, though parks and other outdoor areas are open at all times._ **

**_3) Violence against Mayor Terror is strictly prohibited._ **

**_4) Destruction or disturbance of public property is strictly prohibited._ **

**_5) No more than two individuals may stay in any one private dwelling overnight._ **

**_6) Graduation occurs under the conditions that any citizen has murdered one of their peers and remains undiscovered. If these conditions are met, the culprit of the heinous crime will be expelled from the village._ **

**_7) More rules can be added at any time._ **

**TERRY:** Think of these as the laws that will guide you on your journeys!

Shizuku swallows as she reads the rules again and again. None of it really sinks in.

**MYSTERY GIRL:** Hold it.

A few people turn their gazes towards the short woman, who is also peering at the rules.

**MYSTERY GIRL:** I have questions about these.

**TERRY:** Very well! I’m happy to answer anything my code allows!

**KATSUYA:** Code, huh? You’re definitely an advanced looking animatronic.

**TERRY:** Don’t get any ideas!!! Rule #3 exists for a reason!!!

Katsuya holds their hands up, showing their helplessness, squinting with confusion at Terry.

**MYSTERY GIRL:** Let’s start with the first rule. What happens if we try to leave without killing?

**TERRY:** Anyone who attempts to escape the boundaries I’ve set will receive a severe punishment! No more trying to climb the electric fences!

Eiji grumbles a nasty curse.

**HITOSHI:** I wasn’t trying to climb it.

**TERRY:** Don’t care!

**MYSTERY GIRL:** Second question. What happens if we try to enter a public building between ten and eight?

**TERRY:** Also punishment! 

**MYSTERY GIRL:** Define ‘punishment.’ Do you mean you’ll physically hurt us, like the fences, or is it more of a time-out situation?

**TERRY:** Punishments are case by case, so you’ll have to slip up before I show any examples.

**MYSTERY GIRL:** That’s fine.

**CHIEMI:** How is _any_ of this fine? Do you hear yourself?

The woman completely ignores her.

**MYSTERY GIRL:** It says we can’t destroy public property. That’s fine. Can we destroy private property?

Terry sounds irate as he responds.

**TERRY:** I. Suppose you can? 

**MYSTERY GIRL:** Great. Can you define which is public and which is private?

**KIZOU:** What are you doing?!

The woman finally acknowledges someone besides Terry with a scowl.

**MYSTERY GIRL:** I’m getting all our facts in order, thanks. Mayor Terry, would you?

**TERRY:** It’s Mayor _TERROR!_ But… Yes. Private property includes the homes I have so graciously provided for you, the contents, and the fenced in yards. Everything else is public property.

**MYSTERY GIRL:** Uh-huh. What about the property of other people? I’m from the Velociraptor house. Can I kick in the fence of the Stegosaurus house without repercussions?

**KAORU:** Why my house?!

**TERRY:**...Sure. Sure. Whatever. Are you done yet?!

**MYSTERY GIRL:** No. Is there a punishment inflicted if more than two people are in a house overnight?

**TERRY:** You’re giving me a headache! No, that’s not worth— Violators will be personally removed! Stay in your assigned houses!

**MYSTERY GIRL:** Is there any way we can switch houses?

**RYOUJI:** How many questions does she have?

**AIMI:** Why would we wanna switch houses, anyway?

**EIJI:** Maybe if we hate our useless excuse for a roommate!

**MIYUKI:** Everyone, quiet down!

**TERRY:** UGH! You can switch houses assuming everyone involved agrees! ARE YOU DONE?

**MYSTERY GIRL:** I still want to ask about the murder rule.

Terry calms down.

**TERRY:** Okay. I’ll happily answer anything in that regard.

**KAI:** Why do you want us dead?!

**TERRY:** Except that. That’s a tasty little secret.

**MYSTERY GIRL:** What happens if two people commit murder at the same time, separate of each other?

**MIYUKI:** Nobody will be killing anyone.

**MYSTERY GIRL:** Hypothetically.

Miyuki takes a deep breath, restraining herself from a stronger response.

**TERRY:** In that case, the first victim to be killed has priority! Their killer will be either convicted or released, whereas the second will have no benefits or disadvantages.

**MYSTERY GIRL:** Hm.

**YAMI:** Hey, you’re not actually considering offing someone, are you?

**KIZOU:** There’s no need for violence! I’m sure there’s already a search party on us, anyways!

**TERRY:** Are you?

**KIZOU:** Yeah? You’re trying to get us off kilter, really grating my cheese at the moment, I admit, but among us are some pretty famous young adults! 

**HITOSHI:** Your... cheese?

**MIYUKI:** They are correct. It would be strange for us to not even be reported missing.

**SEIJIROU:** So there’s no reason for us to be worrying about what Terry wants.

**TERRY:** So mean…

**MYSTERY GIRL:** Hey. I wasn’t done.

**KAI:** Seriously?!

**MYSTERY GIRL:** What about accomplices? Do they get anything out of it?

**CHIEMI:** This really isn’t making you look good.

**TERRY:** Accomplices get nothing either way, no punishment, no reward! Do what you will!

**MYSTERY GIRL:** Okay.

**SHIZUKU:** Who even are you?

The words slip from her mouth before she can think about them. The woman turns and finds Shizuku’s face in the crowd, scowling. 

The mystery woman narrows her already squinting eyes and blows a sharp breath out of her nose. She has blunt bangs, a narrow, cruel looking face, and a mouth that seems like it’s never known a smile. Shizuku finds that she’s just as scared of this new person as she is of the pterodactyl.

**MYSTERY GIRL:** Why do you care?

There’s a curt, coldness to her voice that chills Shizuku to the core.

**SHIZUKU:** You’re asking our captor all these scary questions about murder as if this is all normal. That’s freaking me out, and I don’t know your name.

Somehow, her scowl deepens.

**NAO:** Nao Tobe. Don’t speak to me again.

* * *

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _So, you were just invited to Hope’s Peak Academy!_

**_ARTIST:_ ** _Yep._

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _Can you remind the audience of your title?_

**_ARTIST:_ ** _I’m assuming that the audience for a magazine knows how to read._

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _Um. I’m sitting with Nao Tobe, a recent Hope’s Peak Invitee who is apparently a very talented and successful artist! Can you tell us a bit about your art?_

**_ARTIST:_ ** _Nope._

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _Pardon?_

**_ARTIST:_ ** _It’s personal._

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _Oh. Uh. I understand. Are you looking forward to attending the illustrious academy?_

**_ARTIST:_ ** _I guess._

_The_ **_ARTIST_ ** _looks bored. She has not yet looked up from the stapled packet she’s reading from in her lap._

**_INTERVIEWER:_ ** _Why did you agree to do this interview, if you don’t mind me asking? You seem like a private person._

_The_ **_ARTIST_ ** _does not smile, but there’s something of a gleam in her eye as she finally looks at the_ **_INTERVIEWER._ **

**_ARTIST:_ ** _Wanted people to know I got in._

* * *

With that, Nao turns away from her, muttering under her breath. Shizuku takes a few steps back, looking at Ryouji for help.

**SHIZUKU:** (Does her name ring a bell?)

**RYOUJI:** (Yeah, but it’s not helpful. Tobe-san’s done one interview, like, ever, and her art’s not public.)

**SHIZUKU:** (So you don’t know anything about her?)

**RYOUJI:** (Sorry. I know as much as you do.)

Shizuku bites her lip. In the midst of their whispering, yelling has broken out among the others.

**EIJI:** I’m not being a part of some sadistic loon’s sideshow! Let me the fuck out of here right now!

**CHIEMI:** You’re not going anywhere until we have a better understanding of our circumstances!

**JUNPEI:** M-Make it stop!

**KATSUYA:** Nothing’s happened yet! Hey, breathe with me!

**JUNPEI:** GET AWAY!

**SEIJIROU:** Good grief.

**AIMI:** What I can’t quite wrap my head around is this…

**RYOUJI:** Oh, here it comes.

**AIMI:** If he’s a dinosaur, why doesn’t he have any feathers, huh~? I thought the skin-tight model for dinosaurs was, like, totally outdated?

**HITOSHI:** I must admit, that not what I thought she was going to say.

**EIJI:** THAT’S what’s bothering you about this?!

**YAMI:** Look, Terry. I just can’t take you seriously in that suit.

**KAORU:** It’s a walking nightmare!

**HITOSHI:** Can’t be much different than whoever’s controlling him.

**KAORU:** Fashion wise, or like, personality wise?

**KAI:** Does it matter?

**KAORU:** Hmm! I don’t know!

**TSUKASA:** Now may not be the time to offer ridicule… We do not know what this master of tyranny means.

**KAI:** I don’t want to sound condescending, babe, but I think he made it pretty clear that he ‘means’ to kill us.

**KIZOU:** I mean, technically, he wants us to kill each other.

**AIMI:** Oh no~! That doesn’t seem very nice!

**EIJI:** None of this is _nice,_ airhead! Some clown-ass moron is after our heads, and I don’t fucking intend to let them get mine!

**MIYUKI:** Uehara-san, if you do not relax—

**EIJI:** RELAX?! You want me to RELAX?! 

**YAMI:** “Clown-ass?” Like he has the ass of a clown?

**EIJI:** Oh, now you’re picking fights too?!

**SHIZUKU:** Now isn’t the time to fight!

**CHIEMI:** Look! It sucks that some loser wants to trap us here, but there isn’t anything we can do about it! For now, we should—

**TERRY:** You’re so MEAN to me!!!!!!!!

Terry suddenly bursts into tears. Everyone falls silent as he begins to wail uselessly.

_He can do that?!_

**AIMI:** Uh-oh! We made Mayor Terry sad!

**HITOSHI:** Who cares.

**TERRY:** WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

**SHIZUKU:** This is weird.

She looks over to Ryouji, only to realize that he’s no longer standing next to her. Confused, she searches the crowd for him, only to realize he’s slowly approaching the gazebo.

_What is he—_

**RYOUJI:** Hey… Don’t cry…

His voice is soft and docile, as though he wishes to soothe the sobbing animatronic. Shizuku feels herself tearing up as well; the idea of Ryouji — or anyone else — stepping forward and speaking softly to her instead of the weeping dinosaur makes her feel so miserable she can’t contain it. Everyone else is silent, watching him with expressions of confusion and disbelief.

Ryouji gets just close enough to touch it, when his hands get into the stream of endless tears.

**RYOUJI:** EAAAUUGH!

He falls backwards, landing on his bottom, as the smell of singed skin permeates the air. Ryouji continues to yell, pressing his hands together as tears run down his face. Where the steam of tears hits the ground, sizzling accompanies the smoke that rises from each droplet.

**SHIZUKU:** _Hino-san!_

**EIJI:** What the FUCK?!

**TERRY:** Kehehehe…

Shizuku desperately shoves through the now unruly and screaming crowd, trying to reach Ryouji, who is now shaking in a ball. In the chaos, Terry flies away.

**SHIZUKU:** Hino-san, please hang on!

She doesn’t get a reply. Almost everyone else has been reduced to sobs or screams, and the rest stand motionless with haunted expressions. She hugs Ryouji to her chest, as if to protect him from the harm that’s already come, as he finally takes his turn to weep. The shadow of Terry disappears as he gets far enough away that nobody can see him, but somehow it feels colder in the park now despite the direct sunlight. 

Mildly, she supposes that Terry’s shadow hasn’t gone away after all.

_I’m not safe here._

**PROLOGUE: HOW FAR WE’VE COME**

**COMPLETE**

**16 REMAIN.**

****

…

…

…

The Figure watches.

The Figure’s lips curl into a grin.

_It is time for the game to begin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Profiles ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/11J6KTqJWf68naBWpMb0K_fFdYnRPN-db4ZYd3Z7SgGs/edit)|| [Interviews](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pWpV-Wah7kxxgzqbb2TYtHYSIGXTCA0U57_3WiU7RbI/edit)
> 
> Next update is May 15! Updates will be every Friday following that.


	6. 1.1 - Broken Clocks, Lacking Hands, Cracked Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 4:30 Somewhere

There is a timepiece on the wall. A standard, analogue clock with a soft purple rim that matches the stove and refrigerator in the kitchen. Shizuku hasn’t noticed it before. Her eyes fix on it as if it is the one stable, steady thing in the universe. 

But that’s wrong, isn’t it?

Clocks should move. They should make sound. They should tick, and if fancy strikes them, even tock.

She hadn’t noticed the clocks that are probably present in every kitchen yet because this one makes no noise, makes no movement.

It’s broken. The hands are still. They indicate that the time is 4:30, though whether it’s morning or night, Shizuku can’t tell. She supposes mildly that she could glance outside and judge from the sky, but even then, she knows it’s autumn. It’s dark too soon.

Everything is dark too soon. 

She wonders mildly if she is going to die.

She wonders if living in stasis is the same as dying. She wonders if a stopped clock is even a clock at all.

The sound of a yelp stirs her from her reverie, startling her into awareness.

 **RYOUJI:** Ow ow ow…

Ryouji, blessedly alive and breathing, sits hunched over on a table. Chiemi continues wrapping bandages around his injured hands. Her motions are deft, as if she’s done this a million times, and the sureness of her actions are enough to make Shizuku feel fractionally better.

As Shizuku glances around the table, however, she notes Eiji’s poorly bandaged burns and frowns. Why couldn’t he just accept that Chiemi knew more about that than he did? She vaguely remembers the argument that they’d had over it as they’d all filed into Kizou and Katsuya’s house. Something about personal autonomy. Something about dinosaur burns. 

She shakes her head and tries her best to listen to the murmurs of conversation going on around her.

 **CHIEMI:** It’ll sting a lot now, but that’s better than the alternative. You got really lucky.

 **SHIZUKU:** Do you think it’ll scar?

 **CHIEMI:** No idea. I haven’t dealt with animatronics that can cry acid before.

 **EIJI:** Who has?!

 **KATSUYA:** I’ve dealt with both things separately!

 **HITOSHI:** You’ve dealt with something capable of crying acid?

 **KATSUYA:** Oh, no! Just acid in general.

 **YAMI:** You’ve dealt with animatronics?

 **HITOSHI:** That hardly sounds as weird as the acid. Or… is acid very common for engineers to interact with?

 **YAMI:** Yeah, but how common are those in everyday life?

 **KATSUYA:** Oh, I used to practice repairing any old thing that got thrown out! Including animatronics!

 **KAI:** But none that cried?

 **KATSUYA:** Not that I noticed!

 **JUNPEI:** S-Scary…

 **KAORU:** Acid, animatronics, or Kageshita-chan? 

**JUNPEI:** Uh...

 **KAORU:** Cuz, like, I have totally different reactions to that based on what you’re actually talking about.

 **JUNPEI:** I meant...

 **KAORU:** I’ve got a whole range of sympathetic noises, to like, vaguely disapproving ones in case I don’t get it, and honestly, I bet I have a lot of thoughts on animatronics that I just haven’t thought of yet!

 **JUNPEI:** I meant… I meant Terry. Just generally.

 **KAORU:** Oh! Yeah, I don’t like him anymore! 

**SEIJIROU:** Anymore? When did you like him?

 **KAORU:** I thought I could live with how weird and ugly he was, but NOPE! Like, why the heck did he just start crying like that? Did he really predict that Hino-chan would be dumb enough— 

**RYOUJI:** Hey!

 **KAORU:** —to just run right up into his fountains of DEATH?! I mean, not actual, literal death, since he’s still alive, but like— 

**SEIJIROU:** Kaoru?

 **KAORU:** Zip it?

 **SEIJIROU:** No, apologize. Hino-san had no way of knowing what was going to happen.

 **KAORU:** Right! 

They turn toward Ryouji, hands clasped together.

 **KAORU:** Sorry!

 **SEIJIROU:** It must have been a trap. To show what he can do to punish us, I guess?

 **KAORU:** Oh, man! I didn’t even think of that! Yeah, I’m really sorry Hino-chan! 

Their eyes grow starry as they continue.

 **KAORU:** You were lured into the death fountains! Which, now that I think of it, would be a pretty cool name for a collection. If I could just find my sketch book— 

**RYOUJI:** It’s fine. 

It doesn’t sound fine at all, but it seems like he’s too tired to actually dispute it. Shizuku puts a hand on his shoulder, to which he smiles gratefully. If she can lend him strength this way, then it’ll have to be good enough. She can’t think of anything else she could do to help.

At that moment, Kizou comes down the stairs with a wooden box. The box itself claims much of Shizuku’s attention. She knows that some of her own possessions were scattered around her bedroom, but they were all knick-knack grade stuff. Why would Kizou even have a box that would be taken from their real home to their room here? 

They put it down next to Miyuki, who has been standing solemnly by the front door, and climb atop it. It’s only at this that Shizuku recognizes it as something sometimes found in gyms that hold aerobics classes. Like a step for working out on. It boosts Kizou’s height by an significant number of inches, but Miyuki is still much taller.

 **KIZOU:** Everyone’s still here, right?

 **AIMI:** Yep~! Lucky Aimi kept an eye on the door!

 **MIYUKI:** I would not have let anyone leave.

 **YAMI:** True, but Shady-chan isn’t here, is she?

Shizuku looks around. There’s only one person that could be referring to. Sure enough, there’s no sign of Nao, but that doesn’t come as much of a surprise to her. Trying to imagine Nao among the crowd of 15 others, all wedged into Apatosaurus house’s kitchen, is much more difficult to wrap her mind around.

 **KAI:** Guess she just didn’t come with us when you corralled us here, Keda-chan.

 **KIZOU:** I thought of it more like a polite invitation!

 **SEIJIROU:** Usually polite invitations don’t have nearly as perfect of an attendance rate. No offense.

 **KIZOU:** I guess that’s fair. But, did you have anything better to be doing tonight?

 **KAI:** Good point!

 **TSUKASA:** She vanished into the night. I watched her fade into the nocturnal silence, only a brief phantom in our lives.

 **HITOSHI:** It’s the middle of the afternoon.

 **SEIJIROU:** But it _is_ dark out. 

**EIJI:** You would know all about phantoms, wouldn’t you, Akamaru?

 **YAMI:** Okay, you know I love to see you two sass at each other, but there is not enough room in here for a fight.

 **HITOSHI:** It’s okay, Nizuno. I won’t let myself be goaded by an idiot any longer.

Shizuku finds herself speaking, her voice unbidden.

 **SHIZUKU:** Do you think she’s okay?

_Do I even care?_

**CHIEMI:** Seems to have handled herself against Terry thus far. 

**KIZOU:** I’ll find her and fill her in later! For now, Kajisawa and I wanna actually go over what we all know. Sound good?

 **MIYUKI:** I’ll be taking notes for this meeting, so we can ensure she doesn’t miss anything important.

 **AIMI:** Wow wow! You’re so cool~!

 **RYOUJI:** Is this really a meeting? Is it that formal?

 **KIZOU:** Is it formal? I don’t know. I guess it’s as formal as you want it to be. How’s that?

 **EIJI:** Ugh. Okay. While you guys talk about formalities and all that bullshit, I’m gonna start making a late lunch. Anyone else want any?

_I really hadn’t identified him as the helpful type. But I’m glad there’s proof that he’s nice somewhere underneath all of those swear words!_

Noises of assent and a few raised hands cross the group. Eiji nods tersely, and starts meandering around the kitchen, opening drawers and cabinets to find whatever he needs to make dinner for such a large crowd. Shizuku watches him, interested in how natural it seems for him to portion out rice for 15 people.

 **MIYUKI:** Thank you for handling dinner, Uehara-san. Keda-san, I believe you wanted to address the group.

 **KIZOU:** Right! Thanks. I actually wanted to follow through on what you’d talked about doing earlier. We’ve all been exploring, trying to figure out where we are. I’ve been taking notes. I wanted to see if all of our information matches.

 **CHIEMI:** Ah, that’s why you were writing down all my head injury assessments.

 **KIZOU:** It was a good idea!

 **SHIZUKU:** I think Hino-san should speak first.

 **RYOUJI:** Huh? Me? Why?

 **KAI:** Oh, she’s totally right. You’re an interior designer! You know stuff about these houses, right? Maybe you can tell us where we are!

Ryouji blushes with the furious vigour of someone who has no idea that their face is red. He swallows sharply, and manages a nervous smile.

 **RYOUJI:** Uh, I don’t know about all that! But I can tell you what I do know!

 **KATSUYA:** Yeah!! Lay it on us!

 **AIMI:** Go, Ryouji-senpai, go! Go, Ryouji-senpai, go!

 **RYOUJI:** Okay, okay! I can tell you that all of the furniture, especially in the kitchens, seems to be 1950s American style. But I bet you guys could have guessed all that already, right?

 **MIYUKI:** It is still good to have confirmation of that.

 **RYOUJI:** The houses themselves seem to have been built really recently. Even the paint on the decks looks like it’s never seen rain. The grounds and everything else also seem brand new.

 **HITOSHI:** And what conclusions can we draw from that?

 **RYOUJI:** Well, I’d bet you all the change in my pockets that this whole place was built just for us.

 **SEIJIROU:** Do you have any idea of where we might be, based on architectural style or whatever?

 **RYOUJI:** Oh, that would be a smart thing to look out for! Um. Hmm. I really can’t be sure. It’s American style, but since it was so freshly assembled it could have just been someone using American architecture to throw us off, right?

 **CHIEMI:** What about the grass, and the trees?

 **RYOUJI:** Well, the grass in the front yards is entirely fake, so that’s a no go.

 **KAI:** Whoa! I hadn’t even noticed!

 **KIZOU:** Yikes, don’t go playing any sports on that. It’ll rip you to shreds.

 **RYOUJI:** But anything else?

He pauses, sucking in his cheeks to think deeply.

 **RYOUJI:** I mean, I’m only an interior designer. I don’t know that much about outdoor plants.

Despite the disappointment heavy in Shizuku’s chest, someone seems satisfied with this information. The sound of Aimi’s cheer is difficult to parse at first, until she comes rocketing across the room to hug the still-seated Ryouji around the shoulders.

 **AIMI:** You did it, Ryouji-senpai! We learned so much~! You’re soooo smart!

 **RYOUJI:** Yeah, okay, get off me.

He brushes her aside brusquely, but she doesn’t seem to be put off by it, still cheering for him.

 **KIZOU:** Does anyone else have skills that could help us pinpoint any of this?

 **KATSUYA:** Oh! I know! Hey, orange-head!

Nobody responds.

 **KATSUYA:** Um. The one with the jacket?

 **TSUKASA:** My head is not that of an orange. It is that of a teardrop, falling from the sky to kiss the ground.

 **KATSUYA:** No, I know your name!

 **SHIZUKU:** Do you mean Uehara-san?

 **KATSUYA:** Right! Sorry, I met a lot of people today. Uehara-san!

 **EIJI:** What do you want? I’m busy.

 **KATSUYA:** What’s with all the dinosaurs?

 **AIMI:** Right, right! And why doesn’t Terry-san have feathers?

Eiji sighs as if the weight of the world is on his shoulders. Or, perhaps more accurately, the weight of their collective ignorance.

 **EIJI:** I’ll say this slowly. I am an archeologist. That means. I study. Ancient cultures. Not. Fucking. Dinosaurs.

 **KATSUYA:** Aww… And dinosaurs aren’t an ancient culture?

 **EIJI:** Aren’t you supposed to be one of the smart ones?

 **KATSUYA:** Never claimed that!

 **YAMI:** I don’t know about dinosaurs or design or anything, but I do know that this area was definitely outfitted with us in mind. They weren’t stingy with money, given that my house has a lift on the stairs to take me up to the second floor.

 **RYOUJI:** Well, you couldn’t be stingy to build all these houses!

 **YAMI:** What’s more unsettling is that our stuff is here. Not all of it, but whoever kidnapped us clearly took the liberty of entering our homes and raiding some of our belongings.

 **SEIJIROU:** Mm, but their attention to detail seems… lax.

 **YAMI:** Really?

 **SEIJIROU:** My closet is purely outfitted with Kaoru’s designs.

 **KAORU:** Only goth stuff!

 **KAI:** Is that bad? I thought you were their model?

 **SEIJIROU:** Yeah, I was. In high school. I’m purely a mori model these days, and I don’t work with Kaoru exclusively anymore.

_Right. High school._

**SHIZUKU:** My clothes are all what I wore in high school too. And my hair…

 **MIYUKI:** What about your hair?

 **SHIZUKU:** I’ve been wearing my hair as red for the past two years. Someone dyed my hair back to brown.

 **KAI:** Ugh! Gross! Somehow, kidnapping bothers me less than the idea of making huge style changes to someone in their sleep! I’m so sorry, girl.

 **CHIEMI:** Can we put anything together yet?

 **MIYUKI:** Resist impatience.

 **CHIEMI:** Sorry, I can’t really help it, you know? I want to skip to us knowing what’s going on.

 **JUNPEI:** W-Well. There’s dinosaurs… and high school…

 **AIMI:** Sounds like somebody’s a little fixated on the paaast!

She says this in a singsongy voice, as if entirely unaware of the potential ramifications of a conclusion like that. She simply smiles when Shizuku looks at her, toying with her ponytail innocently.

 **KIZOU:** Fixated on the past…

 **KAI:** I’m not sure that adds up. If whoever is doing this is that obsessed with our high school days and the past, why erase our memories?

 **JUNPEI:** Maybe…

 **KAORU:** I mean, do we even know that our memories have been erased? 

They tip their head to the side thoughtfully.

 **KAORU:** Maybe it’s, like, a total coincidence! 

**KIZOU:** That seems a bit unlikely!

 **KAORU:** Yeah, but does that kind of technology even exist? Like, you’d need to be a doctor to do that! And Moto-chan is the closest thing we’ve got to that!

 **CHIEMI:** I really only know first aid. Please don’t think of me as a doctor.

 **JUNPEI:** It… it could be…

 **YAMI:** You honestly think that all of us losing our memories right before we’re transported to a creepy Barbie doll village so that we can kill each other for sport is a coincidence? 

**KAORU:** Well not when you say it like that!

 **JUNPEI:** I… Nevermind…

Shizuku stands up, drawing all eyes to her, and takes a deep breath. She’s not used to this kind of thing. She’s not used to any of this. But if someone needs to be heard…

 **SHIZUKU:** I think Kuseyama-san has something he’d like to say.

 **KAORU:** Oh no! Was I talking over somebody! Kuseyama-chan, I’m so sorry!

 **SHIZUKU:** I think it would be best if we let him speak, okay? Thank you!

She sits down with a thump, pretending her heart isn’t racing. She puts it down to her fear of confrontation.

_Does that even count as confrontation? Come on, get it together._

**JUNPEI:** I think that there must be something in high school worth remembering, then. To take it away from us… It’s on purpose, right? Right…?

 **AIMI:** Junpei-senpai!!!!

Aimi once again tries to rocket across the room for an attempted hug, but Junpei sees her coming and literally dives beneath the kitchen table, ramming into Shizuku’s legs. Ryouji yelps— apparently Junpei clobbered his shins in the act, too.

Aimi looks confused, disappointed, and then back to her neutral cheerful face in the space of a second.

 **JUNPEI:** I’m st-staying under here now.

 **KIZOU:** Okay, so we know— 

**MIYUKI:** Or can assume.

 **KIZOU:** —Or can assume! That these houses and these grounds were built just for us, using items from our own homes, and that the mastermind behind all of this has some kind of fixation on high school and the past. Is that right?

The group slowly takes turns nodding or making sounds of agreement and assent. 

**MIYUKI:** Excellent. Is it okay with everyone if we move onto the next item?

 **KAI:** Item? What else is there to discuss?

_Dinner._

Shizuku shakes her head. The smell of the rice and the sound of sizzling is thoroughly distracting, but she knows she should pay attention.

 **MIYUKI:** Keda-san and I discussed this briefly on our way over, but we believe that to survive this place as a community, we should come up with our own rules of behavior.

 **KIZOU:** Our thought process is, if the only rules we’re living by are the ones set by our captor, that feels a bit too much like cooperating with him.

 **HITOSHI:** So the two of you have put yourselves in charge. 

**KIZOU:** Oh! I mean, I guess we did?

 **MIYUKI:** Is that a bad thing?

 **HITOSHI:** Doesn’t exactly seem fair.

 **MIYUKI:** If you are uncomfortable with this arrangement, I am happy to hold a vote.

 **KATSUYA:** All in favour of Keda-san and Kajisawa-san being leaderly!

Their own hand goes up as they speak. Kaoru’s goes up immediately after, followed by Seijirou, Ryouji, Aimi, Tsukasa, and Chiemi. Shizuku pauses. Is it a good idea to put blind faith in these two? She remembers the short conversations she had with both of them, and nods solemnly. She puts her hand up as well.

 **KATSUYA:** That’s eight! Uhhh, those in favour of picking someone else?

Hitoshi and Eiji raises their hands at the same time, glaring at each other as if annoyed they share an opinion. Yami adds their own to the mix, much less aggressively than the two boys.

 **YAMI:** Nothing personal. I’m just not sure I trust you guys in the midst of this bullshit.

 **MIYUKI:** No offence taken.

Junpei climbs out from under the table. His hand goes up next, then Kai’s. 

**KAI:** It’s not that I don’t trust you two, babes. I’m worried about anybody having absolute authority over me, though. It’s kind of a principal thing.

 **AIMI:** It’s okay! We’re all such good friends here! I believe in all of you, so, so much!

 **EIJI:** Shut the fuck up.

 **SEIJIROU:** Incidentally, who would you even have voted for, Uehara-san?

 **EIJI:** Nobody. Having leadership is stupid! You’re all just accepting this fucking situation instead of trying to get out of here!

 **CHIEMI:** You already tried that, and it went terribly, didn’t it?

Eiji looks down at his clumsily bandaged hands and grumbles under his breath.

 **RYOUJI:** Plus, coming up with rules to help us stay alive isn’t the same as quitting.

 **TSUKASA:** If we are to stay alive in this noxious entrapment, it is best we defer to those willing to shoulder the greatest burdens.

 **KATSUYA:** Noxious? Like stinky? Are you saying it smells?

 **KIZOU:** It’s not a burden to look out for people!

 **TSUKASA:** I placed my life in your hands when I chose you. If my trust in you is misplaced, we will all be left to drown in the sorrows of eternity.

 **RYOUJI:** (Is she _always_ so dramatic?)

 **SHIZUKU:** (She’s not exactly wrong, is she?)

 **RYOUJI:** (Well, no.)

 **TSUKASA:** Those who would sever an oath so serious must burn in a hellfire too cruel for human eyes to fathom.

She raises her head to the ceiling and stares into space.

 **TSUKASA:** Perhaps that is why…

She trails off, her voice growing quieter until Shizuku isn’t sure she’s talking at all. 

_Perhaps it’s best not to pry?_

**YAMI:** Why what?

Apparently, Yami doesn’t share the same concerns about privacy.

 **MIYUKI:** Taniguchi-san, I swear on the lives of my parents that your trust is in the proper hands.

 **JUNPEI:** N-No good! What a flimsy thing to swear on!

 **MIYUKI:** Hmm. If you insist. I swear to you on my professional career that your trust is in the proper hands. 

**KAI:** Yeah, somehow I buy that you care about that enough not to besmirch its name or whatever on a lie.

 **KIZOU:** Right! We just want to make sure all of us can be safe until whatever rescue team manages to seek us out.

 **KAI:** That works for me in the end! 

**MIYUKI:** I am glad to hear it.

 **EIJI:** I’m not listening to anything you shitheads say.

 **HITOSHI:** Great, once you get yourself killed, the rest of us can carry on.

 **EIJI:** You piece of—

 **CHIEMI:** Okay! Both of you, shut it right now. We’re _all_ working together here, whether you two like it or not.

Hitoshi rolls his eyes, but doesn’t say anything more. Eiji continues to curse quietly, but stops protesting. He turns his anger toward his cooking, and begins scraping at whatever vegetables he’s cooking. It smells amazing.

 **MIYUKI:** Ahem. May we proceed with the first suggestion?

 **SHIZUKU:** Yes! Please!

 **KIZOU:** Terry listed the hours between ten at night and eight in the morning as nighttime. We’re thinking that nobody goes out of their houses during that time.

 **YAMI:** I’m not disagreeing, but why? Are you afraid we won’t get enough sleep?

 **KIZOU:** More sleep never hurt anybody! But no, that’s not the reason.

 **MIYUKI:** Murderers are more likely to prowl at night.

 **SHIZUKU:** Is that true?

 **KIZOU:** If, say, half of us are asleep because we tend to rise early, and the rest of us are doing whatever we like, then that increases the chances that someone will be out of the houses, alone, with no witnesses.

 **SEIJIROU:** That sounds reasonable enough. It’s not like there’s much to do outside in the first place.

 **YAMI:** Unless you _really_ wanted to read whatever Terry puts on the bulletin board.

 **AIMI:** But you could do that in the morning! Then you don’t have to squint in the darkness~! That’s better for your eye health, didn’t you know?

 **SHIZUKU:** What’s even on the bulletin board? Now, I mean.

 **YAMI:** Uhh, there was the announcement about his meeting that we all ignored, a list of “upcoming events”, and today’s date.

 **RYOUJI:** The date?!

 **CHIEMI:** When is it?!

 **YAMI:** Today’s October 20th. So like, we got snatched a week ago? Maybe ten days. Hard to say.

 **SHIZUKU:** October 20th…

There’s a few mutters around the room in a similar vein. What happened during that missing time? Were they to understand that they were unconscious that whole time? What about medicine? What about work? Shizuku brings a hand to her recently dyed hair, and shivers.

 **JUNPEI:** I… I missed my birthday…

Kaoru slams their hands on the table.

 **KAORU:** Happy birthday Kuseyama-chan!!!!

 **JUNPEI:** AAAAAAHHHH!!!

He flies backwards, slamming his back into the fridge and trembling.

 **KAORU:** Whoops.

 **YAMI:** Chill out, Scaredy-cat.

In response, Junpei turns and somehow scrambles on top of the fridge. He squats on it awkwardly, trying not to look at anyone.

 **KAI:** Sweet parkour, babe!

 **EIJI:** My KITCHEN!

 **KATSUYA:** Hey, isn’t it more like my kitchen? And Keda-san’s, natch.

 **MIYUKI:** Are you alright, Kuseyama-san? 

**JUNPEI:** NO! T-Tell me the next rule!

Miyuki and Kizou look at each other nervously.

 **KIZOU:** If you need anything, let us know!

They do not get a reply. 

**KAI:** (What could he need from up there? A stepladder?)

Shizuku presses her knuckles to her lips, stifling a laugh. 

**MIYUKI:** Hm. Well, again, these are meant to be considered suggestions rather than strict rules. Keep your living areas clean.

 **KATSUYA:** Can do! Would that include the yards?

 **EIJI:** I’m not mowing a fucking lawn.

 **RYOUJI:** The grass is fake, Uehara-san. That wouldn’t be an issue.

Eiji ignores him.

 **AIMI:** I’m tidy~! But Lucky Aimi’s never been one for yard work. I’m not very strong!

 **MIYUKI:** None of us are professional gardeners or landscapers. All would expect is that your bedrooms and houses are generally free of clutter.

 **KAI:** That’ll be interesting! I’m an organized chaos kind of guy.

 **RYOUJI:** Um, I compulsively clean. So that will be _very_ interesting.

 **KAI:** Good to know! We’ll set ground rules later.

 **KIZOU:** It’s mostly a gesture of politeness to both your housemate and yourself!

 **SEIJIROU:** Full agreement. I strongly prefer an organized house.

 **KAORU:** Eheh…

Somehow Shizuku gets the idea that Kaoru’s laugh has a long, and probably quite messy, story behind it.

 **MIYUKI:** This third suggestion is one I would rather not budge on. Stay in pairs or groups at all times.

 **KIZOU:** Or do your best to!

 **SHIZUKU:** A buddy system sounds like a good idea! I know I’d feel safer with someone by my side.

 **TSUKASA:** While I am happy to oblige… I fear many will struggle to stay by my side, particularly in this haunting time. The roses will bloom any day now.

 **AIMI:** Hmm? Roses? Ooh! Are you going to grow flowers~? That’s so nice!

 **KAI:** I get the feeling she’s speaking in metaphor, babe.

 **KATSUYA:** I have next to no idea what that means, but I’m happy to chill with you! Might be good for my vocabulary, actually.

 **TSUKASA:**...Thank you, child of lambs. You are a strange one.

 **KATSUYA:** Prrrretty sure I’m a child of humans!

 **HITOSHI:** _They’re_ the strange one?

 **CHIEMI:** I’m happy to participate in and enforce a buddy system.

 **JUNPEI:** Scary!

 **YAMI:** You’re talking like Cherry-chan plans on taking a bite out of your arm.

 **JUNPEI:** DON’T G-GIVE HER IDEAS!

Chiemi laughs and makes a cartoony chomping motion with her teeth. Junpei shrieks until Eiji throws a hand towel at him, at which point Junpei screams quietly into the towel.

 **SHIZUKU:** It’s okay, Kuseyama-san! None of us have any plans to hurt you.

Junpei relaxes slightly at her words, but stays on top of the pastel purple fridge. He maintains the towel over his face, too, but at least he isn’t screaming anymore.

 **KIZOU:** This one’s just for fun! If you make plans for the day, put them on the bulletin board so people know where to find you!

 **MIYUKI:** I would like to add that, while it is for fun, it may also be helpful in case of any danger. If we know where everyone plans to be, it could be life or death in case of disaster.

 **SEIJIROU:** Would you give an example?

 **KIZOU:** Okay! If Akamaru plans a board game tournament at his house— 

**HITOSHI:** I’m not going to do that.

 **KIZOU:** —then I’d know I could find him there! And play some sick games with him!

 **HITOSHI:** I reiterate.

 **SEIJIROU:** Sure. Makes enough sense to me.

 **AIMI:** Board games sound like fun~! Do we have any?

 **KATSUYA:** I’ll take a look around! Haven’t run into any, though.

 **MIYUKI:** A gathering like that could be quite fun. Perhaps we could plan one at a better time.

 **CHIEMI:** Sounds like something to do when we’re not all awkwardly crammed into a kitchen.

 **RYOUJI:** Y-Yeah…

He shifts slightly in place, looking around.

 **SHIZUKU: (** What’s the matter?)

 **RYOUJI:** (Haven’t I told you to stop worrying about me?)

 **SHIZUKU:** (Haven’t I told you I’m probably gonna keep worrying anyway?)

 **RYOUJI:** (Why? Why keep worrying?)

Shizuku feels an expression of confusion cross her face, dropping her typical smile.

 **SHIZUKU:** (You’re my friend. Don’t be silly.)

 **KIZOU:** Next up! Any arguments should be mediated by a neutral third party!

 **MIYUKI:** Try not to ask Akamaru-san. He has proven himself to be extremely bad at that.

 **HITOSHI:** I never claimed to be good at mediation.

 **MIYUKI:** I suppose that is true.

 **KAORU:** Wait, you’ve already started a fight?! Wow, Kajisawa-chan!!! You’re wilder than I thought!

 **YAMI:** Nah, Lady here was just trying to stop Firecracker from climbing the fence. And failed.

 **KAORU:** Geez, who are you even talking about?

 **YAMI:** Pay attention, Pancakes.

 **KAORU:** Pancakes?!

 **SEIJIROU:** Good grief.

 **MIYUKI:** Ahem. May we continue?

 **KAORU:** Yeah, sorry! Go bonkers!

 **KIZOU:** Cool beans! So, if anyone sees any suspicious behaviour, it should be reported to the group as soon as possible. I doubt anyone’s got malicious intentions, but it’s good to be clear with each other!

 **KAI:** Suspicious in what way?

 **KIZOU:** Anything really out of the ordinary? Like if you saw Akamaru carrying a knife— 

**HITOSHI:** Why do you keep using me for your examples?

 **KIZOU:** —you might panic! So you holler, we all find out, and it turns out that he just needed to borrow one to chop vegetables.

 **HITOSHI:** My kitchen comes with knives. Why would I borrow one from someone else?

 **KIZOU:** It’s hypothetical!

Hitoshi stares at them, then apparently decides it isn’t worth arguing.

 **KAI:** Huh! I think I get it, in any case.

 **MIYUKI:** What matters is that we all maintain trustful relationships with one another. 

**KATSUYA:** Honestly, I don’t think we’ll have any problems.

 **HITOSHI:** Why?

 **KATSUYA:** We all survived high school without killing each other. This shouldn’t be much different.

 **TSUKASA:** The most bloodstained era of youth… 

She fiddles with her satchel, expression unreadable.

_Though I guess that isn’t anything new. Best not to worry._

**EIJI:** Are you dumbasses done yet?

At this point, Eiji is just leaning against the counter, his arms crossed. Shizuku tries not to think about the fact that that means dinner is most likely done. Has she even eaten today? Has she eaten in the past week, since she last remembered eating?

She shakes her head. She needs to pay attention.

 **KIZOU:** One last thing! Come find either of us if you’ve got any concerns.

 **MIYUKI:** We are happy to help out at any time.

 **EIJI:** Great. Stop talking. Dinner’s ready and if this rice burns, you’ll never fucking hear the end of it.

 **YAMI:** Nice! Let’s dig in!

Shizuku intuitively stands and starts to help set the table. As she does this, she makes eye contact with Ryouji before glancing briefly at the set up. He nods and pulls as many chairs as he can find to the table. There are only four chairs, as this home was clearly not designed for a full HPA class, but Kai amends the issue by sprinting over to the sitting area and grabbing one of the arm chairs. Chiemi follows suit, grabbing the other one, and a few people choose to sit on the small sofa rather than dragging it over. Several people, including Kizou, choose to stand to allow room at the table.

Eiji whistles, getting Shizuku’s attention, and jerks his head toward the pot on the stove. She scurries over, effectively summoned, and begins helping him portion rice and stir fry into bowls. She hands them out to anyone who would have one, though Aimi chirps that she only wants a half portion as she’s not very hungry.

There is a moment of peace as they all stand or sit with bowls of warm food in their hands. Shizuku feels a tremor of hope in her heart. Perhaps they _can_ all get along.

 **EIJI:** We’re back to basics, because I have no fucking idea what any of your dietary restrictions are.

 **SHIZUKU:** It smells amazing!

It’s all she can do to keep her mouth from watering as she brings her bowl up to her face to let the steam rise to her nose. How long has it been since she’s eaten? She tries not to focus on that.

 **CHIEMI:** So, we gonna eat with our hands or what?

 **EIJI:** I was GOING to get chopsticks after that, but maybe you should just do it yourself!

 **SEIJIROU:** I’ll do it.

He gets up and begins rifling through the drawers. Junpei crawls down from atop the fridge and sinks into an empty chair. Meanwhile, Tsukasa picks through her portion with her finger.

 **EIJI:** The fuck is wrong with it?!

 **TSUKASA:** Pardon my rudeness. I am unable to consume the flesh of beasts. Though I observed your preparations, I could not witness each moment.

 **EIJI:** Oh. You’re fine. No meat, no dairy, no nuts, no soy, no eggs… This is probably the blandest fucking thing I’ve cooked in my life.

Seijirou returns, brandishing several chopsticks and some forks. They’re slowly passed around the extremely cramped table. Shizuku immediately begins to eat. Eiji’s a surprisingly talented cook.

 **SEIJIROU:** There weren’t fifteen pairs that I could find, so some of us need to use forks. I hope that’s okay.

 **KAORU:** Of course it’s okay!!! It’s not like YOU stocked this kitchen! 

They laugh to themself.

 **KAORU:** That’d be super freaky, for one, and I’d be really really upset with you for messing with me like this! 

They shake their head, now apparently deep in thought.

 **KAORU:** Plus, the dinosaur thing? Mega gauche, not your style at all. Like, I accept that you’re not _my_ model anymore, but if your style sense changed so drastically…

Kaoru trails off, clicking their tongue disapprovingly at the concept. Seijirou’s face quirks into a smile. 

**SEIJIROU:** That would be pretty funny. “Hi Kaoru, haven’t seen you in five years. I’m going to kidnap you and our former highschool classmates for the weekend. Won’t that be great bonding?”

 **KAORU:** Ha!

 **SHIZUKU:** You two haven’t seen each other in five years?

The question slips out before she can control herself. It’s strange; they seem like they’ve never been apart a day in their lives.

Luckily, neither of them seem offended by her curiosity.

 **SEIJIROU:** We’ve been in contact. 

**KAORU:** Pen pals!

 **SEIJIROU:** I’ve just been busy. 

**KAORU:** Me too, but not as busy as Seijirou. All I’m doing is work stuff, same as normal! He’s got like fifty times as much stuff to do!

 **SEIJIROU:** It’s true. Establishing myself in a new genre of modelling, trying to ensure my career is always fresh and interesting…

 **KAORU:** I wasn’t talking about that!

 **SEIJIROU:** Ah, yeah. Preparing for a wedding is hard work.

 **MIYUKI:** Oh, are you getting married?

 **KATSUYA:** Damn, you’re pretty young, aren’t you?

 **SEIJIROU:** Sure, but you see knots tied younger and younger. It’s not that weird.

He begins shovelling rice into his mouth, apparently done with the topic.

 **TSUKASA:** I too plan on making a vow of blood beneath the sun.

 **KAI:** Whoa, even Taniguchi-chan’s getting married?

 **KIZOU:** Is that what she said?

 **KAI:** I mean, I’m only guessing.

 **TSUKASA:** It is true. My love awaits me, just as surely as my soul awaits judgment.

 **YAMI:** That is straight up nuts. If any of you hear me talk about getting married, call child services cuz I’m about to be a child bride.

 **RYOUJI:** Me too.

 **YAMI:** Well, you _are_ a child bride.

 **RYOUJI:** Come on, Nizuno-san…

Thankfully, Yami abandons the topic by diving back into their meal before Shizuku feels the need to intervene.

 **AIMI:** Marriage sounds sooo exciting! I can’t even imagine~!

 **CHIEMI:** Why’s that? Aren’t you swamped with proposals and requests for coffee dates all the time from your fans?

 **HITOSHI:** As I understand it, idols aren’t typically allowed to fraternize with their fans.

 **AIMI:** Huhhh? Of course I can be friends with my fans! They’re all such good friends to me, it means so much!

 **MIYUKI:** Ah, I believe he is referring to romantic fraternization.

 **AIMI:** Oh, I haven’t really thought a lot about dating, if that’s what you mean!

 **YAMI:** That sounds like a pretty canned response.

 **MIYUKI:** I believe I understand.

 **KATSUYA:** Really? I wouldn’t have guessed you and Aimi-san have anything in common!

 **MIYUKI:** We are certainly different, but are we not both musicians, in our own ways?

 **AIMI:** That’s right~! I’m a pretty good singer!

 **MIYUKI:** And… I, too, have had limited experience with romance.

 **KAI:** Limited experience isn’t the same as not being allowed. Are you really not allowed to date anybody, Aimi-chan?

 **AIMI:** Hmm? Well, I really want to focus on being an idol! As much as I love my fans, I can’t let that distract me from providing the services I do for them!

 **MIYUKI:** My parents also saw romance as a distraction for me.

 **KAI:** That’s tragic.

 **KIZOU:** I don’t think it’s that sad! I mean, I never really have much time to date, either.

 **RYOUJI:** I guess it’s true that all of us were busy as young professionals during the age when most of us would really start dating. 

**YAMI:** Which makes Blondie and Owl-chan’s alleged engagements even weirder! No offense.

 **SEIJIROU:** None taken. That is, if I’m ‘Blondie.’ 

**KAORU:** They could be talking about me!

 **AIMI:** Ooh! Are you engaged too?

 **KAORU:** Oh, good point. I think they’re talking about you.

 **SHIZUKU:** That is a good point. How did you find time to date and get engaged with your busy career?

 **SEIJIROU:** Well, it’s a lot easier when we’re both in the same line of business, more or less.

 **KAI:** You’re dating another model?

 **KATSUYA:** Juicy!

 **SEIJIROU:** No, he’s a designer.

 **KATSUYA:** Juicier!

Seijirou laughs, apparently not offended by all of them treating his love life like a reality TV show. He brushes some of his hair back from his shoulder in what looks like a perfectly natural motion, but it’s so beautiful in form that Shizuku has to wonder if it was rehearsed.

 **SEIJIROU:** You want to know the whole story? 

**KAORU:** About how he stole you away from me?

 **RYOUJI:** Whoa! Were you two…?

 **KAORU:** Ugh! Gross! That’s my brother!

 **SEIJIROU:** We’re not related.

 **RYOUJI:** Right, right, I forgot how close you were. 

**SHIZUKU:** But in that case, how did he steal you away? Your fiance, I mean.

 **SEIJIROU:** I’m his professional muse, as well as soon-to-be husband.

His face stays neutral, but there’s a twist of discomfort in Shizuku’s chest when he says the words ‘soon-to-be husband,’ and she can’t help but think that there’s something more there. Either way, she can’t comment on it, because someone else is already talking.

 **JUNPEI:** Is now really the… time…

 **KIZOU:** Hm? What did you say, Kuseyama?

 **EIJI:** I don’t give a shit what he said! Is now really the time to be talking about romance gossip?! This is so bullshit! You made all those grand statements about how we’re not just giving up, how making rules is fighting back, and yet you sit here— 

**MIYUKI:** Uehara-san…

 **EIJI:** —eating the dinner I made for you, talking about boys?!

 **TSUKASA:** And. Girls.

 **EIJI:** This is unbelievable!

 **MIYUKI:** Uehara-san!

 **EIJI:** WHAT?!

 **MIYUKI:** What would you have us do? 

**EIJI:** What?

 **MIYUKI:** You want us to take action. I understand this. What action, precisely, you would have us take?

 **EIJI:** What are you even talking about?!

 **MIYUKI:** All physical exits are barred with gates that will electrocute you, no matter how quickly you believe you can climb.

 **EIJI:** Well— 

**MIYUKI:** We have days of lost time, in addition to altered or harmed memories. 

**EIJI:** Yeah, but— 

**MIYUKI:** We have few resources, and for all we know none of us have eaten or slept properly in at least a week. Do you agree with those statements?

 **EIJI:** I mean— 

**MIYUKI:** Do you agree?

 **EIJI:** I… I guess?

 **MIYUKI:** So, what, exactly, do you believe we can do right now?

 **KIZOU:** Besides rest!

 **MIYUKI:** Besides rest.

 **EIJI:** I don’t fucking know! I’m not the goddamn leader, am I?

With that, he grabs his jacket and heads out the door, slamming it loudly behind him.

A tense silence follows. Shizuku feels herself still watching the door, unable to turn her head, although she knows that it’s unlikely that he’ll come back and apologize to all of them. She wants to pretend that everything is okay. She wants to turn back to the group and offer something, some olive branch on Eiji’s behalf, that would fix everything. But she doesn’t. 

She just looks at the door.

 **KATSUYA:** Well, he cooked, it's only right that someone else clean!

 **KIZOU:** Oh, I’ve got it! It’s my kitchen, after all.

 **KATSUYA:** It’s mine, too!

 **KIZOU:** Right! We’re roommates!

 **KAI:** I’m just glad I’m not roomies with Uehara-chan. No offense.

The last is aimed at Hitoshi, who is gripping his cane like it's the only thing keeping him from screaming. Perhaps it is. His eyes haven’t left the door, either. For a moment, he doesn’t reply, but when he does, it comes with a full body relaxation.

 **HITOSHI:** I’ll help with the dishes as well.

 **KATSUYA:** That’s my man!

With that, the tension is resolved. Shizuku faintly wishes that it had been her to dissolve it, but she’s not self important enough to not be glad that the conflict seems to be over through no help of her own. 

She turns to Ryouji to smile at him, but he’s not there.

Quickly, she takes her dish to the kitchen where it is immediately accepted by Katsuya and passed off to be cleaned, and steps out of the front door.

It’s dark, and the moon has begun to rise, but she can make out Ryouji in the yard, breathing slowly and staring at his hands.

 **RYOUJI:** Maybe I should just…

 **SHIZUKU:** Hino-san?

He looks up, surprised.

 **RYOUJI:** Oh, sorry. I didn’t hear you come out. Are you worrying again?

Shizuku smiles sheepishly.

 **SHIZUKU:** It’s what I’m good at.

She comes down the steps so that the two are standing at eye level. He runs a hand through his hair.

 **RYOUJI:** I’ll be fine. My claustrophobia was acting up bad, and just… I guess the atmosphere and everything got to me. I started thinking about the stuff Nizuno-san said about me being a child, and... But it’s nothing. I’m used to it.

 **SHIZUKU:** That’s not a good thing to be used to!

 **RYOUJI:** Didn’t you say that earlier?

 **SHIZUKU:** Maybe. I’m having a hard time keeping track of how much mothering I’m doing at the moment.

Ryouji laughs quietly. Standing next to him, she shuffles and nudges him with her shoulder in a friendly way. He nudges back, and for once she feels like maybe this whole situation might be survivable. How bad could it be? She made a friend right out of the gate. They drift into silence, staring out into the early evening together.

_There are so many stars visible!_

She frowns.

_Where are we? Usually, I can’t see any stars._

Before she can think too much about that, the door opens. Light and warmth spill into the front yard and Kai looms in the doorway, a curious expression on his face. The sharp comparison of the noise and heat from indoors makes Shizuku suddenly aware of how cold she is. Not even her turtleneck and leggings are enough for night time wherever they are, she supposes.

 **KAI:** You guys all good?

 **RYOUJI:** Yeah, it’s fine! I needed fresh air.

He quirks an eyebrow.

 **KAI:** You’re shaking like a leaf.

 **SHIZUKU:** It’s cold out, don’t you think? I’m amazed you’re not freezing in that shirt of yours!

He chuckles and closes the door, coming to stand with them in the yard. Ryouji moves away from her, and Kai takes up a position in between them, staring out into the sky the same way they had been a moment ago. It feels less like an interruption of a private moment and more like he had come to join it.

 **KAI:** I think I just naturally run hot, so cold suits me fine. Much better than sweating buckets under the sun.

She watches his face as he answers, though what she expects from him, she doesn’t know. His eyes slide toward her as he speaks, and a crooked smile crosses his face. If she didn’t know better, she’d think he didn’t have a care in the world.

 **SHIZUKU:** You seem like you’re in a good mood.

 **KAI:** Well, sure! The situation is frankly less than ideal, obviously, but I don’t think it’s that bad. 

**SHIZUKU:** Are they still arguing in there?

 **KAI:** Nah. Or, maybe? Moto-chan seems to think it's real cute to antagonize the, uh, the freaked out one. The real scaredy cat who climbed on top of the fridge?

 **RYOUJI:** Kuseyama-san?

 **KAI:** Sure, if you say so! Anyway, this petty infighting is actually pretty relieving.

 **RYOUJI:** Really? I’m finding it stressful.

 **KAI:** Honey, I’ve seen some shit. This is far from the worst place I’ve been stuck.

 **SHIZUKU:** What’s worse than a creepy village owned by a creepier dinosaur?

 **KAI:** Four and a half hour conversations with motormouth celebrities. If you think that fashion designer kid talks a lot, you don’t know shit.

 **RYOUJI:** That sounds terrifying!

 **SHIZUKU:** Or maybe fun!

 **KAI:** No, Hino-chan is right. Terrifying. So this really isn’t that bad. Long as we sit back and let it happen, it’ll go smoothly. A rescue will come, and we’ll be on our way. People actively trying to escape are gonna end up getting themselves hurt, or trying to see some appeal in that escape clause. No, trust me, if we just sit it out, we’ll be peachy.

Shizuku finds herself looking out into the cul de sac. Eiji isn’t anywhere in sight, but there is a light on in one of the houses at the end of it.

 **KAI:** This is a great place to catch up on my reading, actually.

 **RYOUJI:** Oh, is there a place to get books?

 **KAI:** No clue about that, but there was a stack from my bookshelf in the room Terry gave me. You guys are welcome to borrow anything you want!

 **SHIZUKU:** Me too?

 **KAI:** Sure! We’re friends, aren’t we?

 **SHIZUKU:** We are?

Kai dramatically raises a hand to his forehead.

 **KAI:** You wound me, Yazaki-chan! Why, I’ll never get over this devastation!

Ryouji laughs, and Shizuku joins him. Kai just grins like a cheeky bastard.

 **SHIZUKU:** I meant that I’ve only known you a day!

_That I can remember._

_Don’t focus on that!_

**KAI:** It’s chill! I was just messing with you.

Ryouji opens his mouth to speak, but his words are stifled by a large yawn.

 **SHIZUKU:** It’s been a really long day.

 **RYOUJI:** No kidding! I’m exhausted.

Kai grins and holds his hand out to Ryouji. Ryouji’s eyes instantly go wide.

 **KAI:** I’ll walk you back, babe. You’ve been shivering this entire time.

 **RYOUJI:** Have I? Oh man.

Kai throws an arm over Ryouji’s shoulders, and Shizuku tactfully ignores Ryouji freezing up in shock and embarrassment.

 **KAI:** Let’s hurry before you catch a cold. Night, Yazaki-chan! Be safe!

 **RYOUJI:** Goodnight!

Shizuku waves at them as they leave through the gate and head to their own house. She watches as they head inside, still chatting amicably, as a cold breeze runs through her hair.

It must be late. She tries to place a time, but her mind can only latch onto the broken clock she’d spent so long staring at. A stopped clock is right twice a day, or so the saying goes. But does that have any bearing on her current situation? Does 4:30 mean anything to her? How could it? It’s just a time. She shivers again, but this time the cold is internal. She doesn’t know what to think.

 **KIZOU:** Uh, Yazaki? Are you okay?

Shizuku turns around. Kizou stands on the front steps, concern plastered to their face.

 **KIZOU:** People have been talking about heading back and getting rest, and I noticed you staring into space. 

**SHIZUKU:** Rest sounds like a great idea, actually. I think I just spaced out.

 **KIZOU:** Hey, all good! Do you want me to walk you back to your house?

 **SHIZUKU:** It’s only thirty feet. I’m sure I can make it.

 **KIZOU:** Wave to me when you get to your yard, then! Just in case!

Shizuku smiles good naturedly and leaves their yard. Once she makes it the short distance to the Velociraptor house, she turns around and waves at them. Kizou waves back happily, before heading back into their house, likely to make arrangements with the others.

She takes a deep breath, then turns the handle. The door doesn’t open.

Nervously, Shizuku tries the door a couple more times. After a second, she comes to the obvious conclusion. It’s locked.

_Oh. I didn’t lock it, so…_

_Oh._

Shizuku produces her key and reluctantly opens the door. Right away, her worst fears are confirmed. Nao Tobe in all her suspicious and unnerving glory sits at the kitchen table, examining her tablet. She looks up and narrows her eyes at the sight of Shizuku.

 **NAO:** What are you doing here.

It doesn’t come out like a question. For a moment, Shizuku wonders if the actual cold of the outdoors is any colder than the emotional ice radiating off of her roommate.

 **SHIZUKU:** I live here.

Nao lets out an irritated sigh, then looks back at her tablet. She’s sitting cross legged, the tablet in her lap, and is tapping away at it as if she’s texting her friend about how annoying her new roommate is. It takes a moment to sink in that apparently you can type things with the tablet, but whatever she’s writing is too far away for Shizuku to try to take a peek at it. 

Plus, she feels that her life might be in danger if she tried.

 **NAO:** Fine. Stay out of my way. 

**SHIZUKU:** Um! That might be difficult, since we’re living in the same— 

**NAO:** We are not friends. I’m pretty much entirely disinterested in becoming friends. That applies to you and all of the other little idiots you spent all night with. Feel free to spread that around.

Shizuku feels like she should respond. She should say something witty about how friendship is going to keep them all from dying. She should appeal to Nao’s humanity. She should— Ah, but there’s no point, is there? Why try to appeal to someone who doesn’t want any of those things? She ducks her head down to avoid eye contact instead.

 **SHIZUKU:** Okay. Goodbye, Tobe-san. Um. Goodnight.

Nao doesn’t reply. 

Shizuku presses her lips together and starts to climb the stairs. Before she reaches the landing, however, she turns back to glance at the clock in the kitchen. It’s pink, just like the other furnishings, in the same position on the wall as in Kizou and Katsuya’s house.

It’s also stopped at exactly 4:30.

Shizuku feels a sinking pit in her stomach as she looks at it. Nao looks up at her, a curious sort of glare on her face, spurring Shizuku to keep walking away. She shakes her head sharply, trying to get rid of any lingering thoughts about clocks or her scary roommate.

 _And we all pitied Akamaru-san for_ his _roommate troubles…_

She steps into her bedroom, closes the door behind her, and halts. For a moment, all she does is stand there, leaning her back against the cool wood of the door, staring into her dark bedroom. There is a lamp, and she assumes a lightswitch is near where she is standing, but she doesn’t move.

It doesn’t smell like her. That’s what she notices first. When she crawls into bed at the end of the day, she wants her space to smell like her. Her deodorant or perfume. Her shampoo. Her cooking. Her home. This room smells like fresh paint and laundry. Not a bad smell, sure, but it’s not what she wants.

She extends her hand along the wall to her side, groping for a light switch. She finds it, as she expected, and light fills the room.

Then, feeling deeply uncomfortable with the lovingly made quilt and comfortable looking pillows on the bed, she turns and opens the closet. There are several outfits available to her, but they all look like clothes she would have worn in high school. More sweaters, more skirts, more suspenders, more leggings. She never thought she’d so desperately want to wear her more standard business-casual blazer and pants. A bad taste crawls into her mouth. She decides to look away, but her eyes catch something on the closet floor.

 **SHIZUKU:** Wait, is that my old book bag?

She kneels down and picks up the worn bag. It’s definitely the one she used to use, and it still has all her pins; from the pride pins to ones with decals of cats, and another with the logo from _The Kimi Question._

 **SHIZUKU:** I… I donated this to a thrift store years ago…

Disturbed, she throws the bag into the back of the closet and slams the door. On shaking legs, she climbs onto the bed and crawls under the patchwork quilt. It should feel safe under there, she knows. Any little kid could tell you that being under the blanket means no monsters can get you. The monster in her closet — covered in pins and patches — can’t get her now. The illusion doesn’t exactly work as well on a 24 year old, but the thought warms her, just slightly.

After her heart stops beating quite so rapidly, she takes off her glasses and places them on the small table next to her bed. Part of her brain, the one that usually sounds like her manager or her mother depending on the situation, tells her that if she sleeps in her day clothes, they’ll wrinkle. She could damage the sheets, even. However, the idea of getting up, getting undressed in this alien room, and finding her high school pajamas in the closet repulses her so deeply that she does not budge. Instead, Shizuku curls up under the covers and closes her eyes.

Sleep doesn’t come.

She rolls over and changes her position a hundred times, but nothing seems to be helping. Despite her exhaustion, her mind has no plans of shutting down for the night. She groans and lies on her stomach, face sinking into her pillow.

Falling asleep in new places is one thing. She can’t can’t how many times she’s had to sleep in a crappy trailer, on the road, or sometimes, even behind the sets. It’s never that hard, especially if she’s already decently tired.

Unfortunately, it seems that this village of murder is just too Other for her to be able to sleep. 

_Does Terry really want us to kill each other? What reason could he possibly have for that?_

Nervously, her mind falls on Nao, who is probably still downstairs. There’s no reason for her to be afraid, right?

She quints at her bedroom door. It doesn’t lock, as Junpei proved earlier, but…

Shizuku kicks off the covers with an aggression that can only be attributed to hours trapped under them without rest, gets up and looks around for a barricade. There is a dresser, sure. That’s probably where she could find PJs or socks and underwear if she needs them, but it looks heavy. At least, too heavy to easily push back first thing in the morning when she’s forgotten about all of this. She casts about for an alternative, and finds a hip height shelf with a handful of magazines. It’s not the heaviest, but it’s enough to make a would-be intruder think twice, at least.

Or so she hopes.

She pushes the small shelf so that it’s under the doorknob. Absentmindedly, she fixes the magazines so that they’re not about to fall off. At the very least now, she doesn’t have to worry about any visitors in the middle of the night. Problem solved!

She turns, dusting off her hands, to look at the bed. Somehow, since she’s turned around, it has become her greatest enemy. She scowls at it.

There has to be a way to get comfortable in here. While undressing entirely feels like an invitation to get murdered, or at the very least spied on, she just can’t sleep in her day clothes. She steps over to the dresser, and kneels down next to it, methodically going through the drawers. As she expected, it’s mostly clothes that are unsuited for hanging in a closet.

Top drawer, underclothes. She wrinkles her nose at the idea of some stranger rifling through her underpants to bring them here, but as she inspects them she realizes that the contents of the top drawer is made up of entirely brand new purchases. The underwear is still in plastic packages, and the bras still have tags on them. So the person who trapped them all here is a cruel sadistic jerk, but not a creep!

It doesn’t reassure her the way she’d hoped.

Second drawer is all soft pants. She has her choice between fluffy pants or some plain flannel. These were not spared from the handling of the jerk who runs the Village, as she recognizes them from her own dresser at home. She tries to comfort herself with the thought that at least they’ll fit.

Curious, she pulls open the third and final drawer as well. It’s empty; just storage space, she guesses.

She pulls out some flannel pants and sets them on the bed. Before she’s willing to take anything off, however, she spins around the room, inspecting it for cameras. Seeing no sign of them does little to assuage her fears. She decides to simply take off her skirt, leaving her leggings intact, and put the pants over her leggings.

With that solution in place, she crawls back into bed. Still, her brain keeps racing, barely comprehending the bizarre situation.

_Is Yoruhisa-san right? Is there really nothing for us to worry about right now?_

Shizuku continues to flop around on the mattress, until it becomes clear that she’s not going to fall asleep anytime soon. She fumbles for her glasses and puts them back on, then stares at the ceiling.

It’s awful. There is no way to make this situation poetic. Can they truly just wait it out without any issues? Without any casualties? Her stomach churns. She can still smell acid and burnt flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is May 22! Feedback is always appreciated!


	7. 1.2 - Broken Clocks, Lacking Hands, Cracked Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreaming of Castles

After a minute, she pulls her tablet out of her pocket and unlocks it. It thankfully auto adjusts the brightness so as not to burn out her eyes. She takes another look at the set of applications before her.

She taps the notepad that she knows contains the rules. They’ve been updated since she last checked, apparently in accordance with Nao’s questions.

**_RULES_ **

**_1) This village is your home for the rest of your lives, unless the graduation clause is met._ **

  * _**Leaving marked areas on the island will result in punishment.**_



_**2) The hours between 10:00 PM and 8:00 AM are considered “night time.” All public buildings will be closed during these hours, though parks and other outdoor areas are open at all times.** _

  * _**Attempting to break and/or enter a public building during these hours will result in punishment.**_



_**3) Violence against Mayor Terror is strictly prohibited.** _

_**4) Destruction or disturbance of public property is strictly prohibited.** _

  * _**Destruction of disturbance of private property is allowed.**_


  * _**“Private Property” is defined as the homes provided to you by Mayor Terror, their contents, and the surrounding fenced property.**_


  * _**“Private Property” also extends to other individuals’ property, including their communication devices.**_



_**5) No more than two individuals may stay in any one private dwelling overnight.** _

  * _**Violators of this rule will be removed from the inappropriate space back into their assigned home.**_


  * _**Officially switching houses is allowed, provided all parties involved agree.**_



_**6) Graduation occurs under the conditions that any citizen has murdered one of their peers and remains undiscovered. If these conditions are met, the culprit of the heinous crime will be expelled from the village.** _

  * _**Should multiple murders occur, the first murderer is to be convicted or released. The second murderer will receive no benefits, even if undiscovered.**_


  * _**Accomplices in murders will not be rewarded or punished for their participation in the crime.**_



_**7) More rules can be added at any time.** _

**SHIZUKU:** Fantastic.

Her heart aches reading these, and she quickly closes the app. She knows the rules, whether she wants to acknowledge them or not, and she’s not the type to try to poke holes or find loopholes in them. Reading them over just reminds her of that escape clause… Ugh. Next to it is one with a pencil icon. It opens to a blank white screen. Confused, she taps it, and a keyboard springs up.

_Ah, so this is how Tobe-san was typing._

_I guess I can use this to note down Kajisawa-san and Keda-san’s suggestions._

Instinctively, she types them out in a similar format to the official rules. Somehow she feels that this will make them more real. Less easy to disobey.

  1. Stay indoors between 10 PM and 8 AM.
  2. Keep your space (bedrooms and houses) clean and well maintained.
  3. Do your best to stay in groups or pairs.
  4. If you have plans for the day, post them on the bulletin board so people will know approximately where you’ll be if they need to.
  5. Allow all interpersonal arguments to be mediated by a neutral third party.
  6. If you see any suspicious behavior, notify the group as soon as possible to prevent any harm coming to anyone in the community.
  7. Seek Kizou Keda or Miyuki Kajisawa out if you have concerns or need help at any time.



Once she’s satisfied with her work, she checks the next app. The icon is of a magnifying glass. She taps on it several times, but nothing happens. Apparently, it’s not available, and neither is the map icon next to it. She frowns. It’s not as if she wants anything to do with the weird apps, but having them cut off from access makes her nervous.

The icon of a cartoon eye is accessible, though. It reveals a whole list of profiles on everyone, with information such as age, height, occupation, and a short public biography. In the corner of each page is a small pencil icon. Scrolling through them in alphabetical order, learning her former classmates’ current positions in life, an itching curiosity takes her over. 

_Is it narcissistic to look at my own?_

She decides it’s better to at least have an idea of what her peers will now know about her, and reads it through carefully. Most of it is fine; all information you could get from a quick glance at her Wikipedia article. However, there is also a glaring problem.

_Current Occupation: Has-Been Child Actress_

**SHIZUKU:** Hey!

She glares at it for several seconds, as though the force of her annoyance will cause the text to change. When nothing happens, her eyes drift to the little pencil on the screen. Touching it brings up a keyboard.

_We can edit these?_

She quickly changes her occupation so that it reads ‘Professional Film Actress.’ With that fixed, she feels slightly better, but a twinge of irritation remains in her heart.

_A Has-Been? Is that what they think of me?_

Absently, she looks through the other profiles. For some reason, the editing option comes up on all of them, not just her own.

At last, she comes to Nao’s profile. Even if nobody else knows anything besides her name and former talent, the person orchestrating this must know something. Guilt seeps into her stomach, but she reads the profile anyway.

_Current Occupation: Unknown._

Her public biography is blank too.

_I don’t know what I expected._

Shizuku closes the profiles and stares at the last available application; one with a picture of Terry on it. She quirks a brow at it, then presses it. It lights up, acknowledging that she’s selected it, but no new screen pops up. She waits for a moment, concerned that her tablet is already broken, but nothing seems to happen. She places her tablet on the table with a sigh.

In the next second, Terry flies in through her bedroom window.

 **SHIZUKU:** EEEEK!!!

 **TERRY:** You rang?

 **SHIZUKU:** What are you doing in here?!

 **TERRY:** What am I— You pressed the call button! What did you think would happen?

 **SHIZUKU:** Call button?

Terry stares at her with the most disappointment an animatronic can muster.

 **TERRY:** Hope’s Peak must rot brains. Anyways! If you ever have any questions or need from your lovely Mayor Terror, ME, you can just press that button and I’ll rush to your current location! Usually I’d try to come in through a door, but you seem to have blocked that access. Rude.

 **SHIZUKU:** Why on earth would I want that?

Tears bud in Terry’s eyes. Shizuku watches with horror as they drip onto the plush carpet with a sizzle.

 **TERRY:** So MEAN! You personally called me here just to tell me how much you hate me?

 **SHIZUKU:** I didn’t know that would happen!

 **TERRY:** You haven’t changed a bit!

Terry’s words are cold and bitter.

_Huh?_

**TERRY:** If you’re done yelling at me, can I leave? Even your mayor needs to sleep at some point!

 **SHIZUKU:** Wait. If you need to sleep, then someone’s controlling you at all times? Or are you just an AI?

Terry flaps his wings a few times.

 **TERRY:** You ask almost as many annoying questions as your housemate. Why should I tell you? Kehehehehe!

With that, he flies back out the window. As soon as he’s gone, Shizuku whirls out of bed and slams it shut so he can’t get back in.

 **SHIZUKU:** I am never pressing that button again.

She sits down on the bed, staring at the dark holes in the carpet where the acid teardrops fell. She takes off her glasses again and rubs her eyes as tears of her own begin to fall. They might not hurt her like literal acid, but they still feel like burning as they streak down her cheeks.

At some point, she finds that she is lying down, stretched out in an awkward position. Sleep comes at last, but relief does not.

* * *

Shizuku dreams of castles. Not real castles, not like the castles she’s visited in Europe, but fantastical castles where princesses wait to be rescued and dragons protect them. Places that have never really existed, and even if they had, they would not have been the edifices present in Shizuku’s dreamscape.

Shizuku dreams of being protected, of being rescued, but only in the most abstract of senses. She does not dream of sitting in a tall tower, looking out the window, waiting for help. She does not dream of the warmth of a dragon’s breath keeping attackers far away from her. She dreams of sweeping hallways and large stone doors. Castles may represent safety, but her dream is not about safety. 

Her dream is about castles.

* * *

Day 2: October 21st

Shizuku is not exactly awake when the electronic ding prompts her to open her eyes. That is not, of course, to say that she is exactly asleep, either. She occupies a middle space, restless and dry-mouthed, and the sound coming from her tablet stirs her from it. She automatically grabs her glasses and searches her mind for any fragments of a dream, but nothing comes to mind.

She lies in bed for a moment, glasses on her face, her cellphone in her hand, eyes closed. She _had_ been dreaming, that was for sure. She thinks it might have been a nightmare. Something about a horrible animatronic come to life. Something about acid burning someone’s hands…

She brings her phone up so that she can see whatever notification had roused her.

_That’s not my phone._

And with that simple, inconsequential observation, everything that happened the day before rushes back to her. She swallows dryly. This is something she will just have to accept.

_Okay._

The notification is a ‘morning announcement’ from Terry. There’s a similar one that must have occurred after she fell asleep about the night. A little clock in the screen’s top right corner reads 8:04. She watches it closely, until it ticks to 8:05. 

Good. Unlike the clocks in the kitchen, this one is functional. Whether or not she can trust it is another thing entirely, but she tries not to linger on that.

She has to accept this. Every single weird part of it.

Her head doesn’t hurt anymore, but the rest of her body does. The mattress feels expensive, but so, so soft. Much softer than her hard little futon at home. It’s not that she couldn’t afford a big bed with a squishy mattress if she wanted one, but she did not want one. Thinking about home makes her heart feel like a heavy stone in her chest, so she decides very bravely to stop thinking about it immediately.

She groans and stands, stretching out as best she can, before going to find a proper pair of clothes. A thicker sweater than yesterday’s gets thrown on, along with a skirt and warm leggings. She tries not to look at the bookbag in the back of the closet.

Shizuku casts a glance to the shelf blocking the door. All the magazines are still perfectly in place, meaning nobody tried to open the door while she slept. 

_Maybe I should be thinking better of Tobe-san._

She moves the shelf back, meticulously arranging the magazines, but doesn’t open the door. Instead, fully dressed, she sinks back onto the bed. What’s the point in going outside? What awaits her out there? A roommate who hates her? Her former classmates who may or may not be planning on killing her in order to leave? The pterodactyl behind everything? She feels like hell. She rubs her forehead a few times, feeling tears budding in her eyes again. 

Her stomach growls treacherously. She pulls a pillow to her chest and tries to ignore it. She can’t leave. She can’t think about any of this. Shizuku desperately squeezes the pillow.

As she tries to focus on anything besides the circumstances around her, she registers the sound of footsteps in the hallway. At first, she brushes them off. Nao lives here too, much as she wishes that were not the case. However, the voice that speaks definitely does _not_ belong to her.

 **KAI:** Knocking makes it polite!

 **RYOUJI:** Knocking is necessary, not polite!

 **KAI:** There’s no law about knocking.

 **RYOUJI:** Even so...

Right after that, there’s a knock on the bedroom door. Despite expecting it, given the subject of conversation in the hallway, Shizuku jumps in surprise.

 **KAI:** Yazaki-chan? Are you in there?

She gets to her feet, smoothing out her skirt and adjusting the suspender portion of it to sit properly on her shoulders, despite the fact that nobody can see her right now. Probably. Unless there are cameras she didn’t spot.

 **SHIZUKU:** Yes?

 **KAI:** Can we come in?

 **SHIZUKU:** I. I suppose?

The door opens, revealing Kai and Ryouji in the hallway. The former is grinning, while the latter looks embarrassed.

 **SHIZUKU:** Did Tobe-san let you guys in?

 **RYOUJI:** She wasn’t here.

 **SHIZUKU:** Oh. That’s funny, I would have thought she’s the type to lock the door behind her.

 **KAI:** No, you’re totally right about her! Locked as sound as a drum! It’s no problem, though. 

He says it so cheerfully, with a stupid smile on his face, that Shizuku starts to simply accept it as she’d begun to accept everything else about this situation. It takes a moment for the meaning behind his words to sink in.

 **SHIZUKU:** I guess I’m glad I read her so well, even though we haven’t reall— Wait. How did you get in?

 **RYOUJI:** I already made him promise not to use it for evil!

 **KAI:** Yeah, thanks for that, Mister Fun Police.

 **SHIZUKU:** You broke in?!

 **KAI:** Evidently, picking locks doesn’t count as property damage! Neat, right?

 **RYOUJI:** Way to find that out the hard way!

 **KAI:** What d’ya mean? It was super easy!

 **RYOUJI:** Yeah, but what if it’d counted! You could have gotten hurt!

 **KAI:** Nah, don’t even worry about it.

 **SHIZUKU:** You shouldn’t be so reckless, Yoruhisa-san!

 **KAI:** You can call me Kai, you know. We’re buds. But it wasn’t reckless! Yazaki-chan’s roomie already clarified that the houses are private property. If I’d wanted to, I could have just smashed in the glass door in back to get in!

 **RYOUJI:** Don’t do that!

 **KAI:** I wouldn’t need to! I’ve got clever fingers, babe, I’m not gonna risk ‘em with a glassy explosion!

Kai seems deeply unconcerned with everything he’s saying, and while Ryouji is clearly worried about his safety, he doesn’t seem to think any of this revelation is shocking either. Kai simply leans on the doorframe while Ryouji lingers behind him, up against the banister keeping him from falling down the stairs. Shizuku shakes her head sharply.

 **SHIZUKU:** Why do you know how to pick locks?!

 **KAI:** Oh, I lose my keys all the time. Bobby pins are waaaay less expensive than calling a locksmith twice a week.

 **RYOUJI:** Is that an exaggeration, or…?

 **KAI:** I’d lose my head if it wasn’t attached to my neck, babe. The only stuff I can reliably keep track of are the tools of my trade, and even then, half the time a client wants to use their own makeup, so that’s not even useful. I have the worst memory of anyone I know.

He pauses, tipping his head and pursing his lips in thought.

 **KAI:** I think.

Shizuku finally manages to get out a laugh.

 **SHIZUKU:** It’s a good thing we met, then. I’m a little fuzzy from the whole kidnapping thing, but my memory is usually great!

 **RYOUJI:** Well, that has to be part of your job, right?

 **SHIZUKU:** Yeah, I memorize hundred page scripts all the time. And on _The Kimi Question_ , I only ever had a week to internalize the script, and as soon as I had it down, we were filming and they were handing me the script to the next episode.

Kai lets out a low whistle.

 **KAI:** Wow! Sounds like torture to me.

 **RYOUJI:** Um, any chance we could move this conversation? We came over to help her get ready for the day and face the uh, you know, trauma of living here and all that, but I’m super hungry.

 **KAI:** Good point! Yazaki-chan, come downstairs while we get breakfast going in this bitch!

She starts to nod and step forward, but as soon as she moves she stops in her tracks. She didn’t even get far enough for the boys to beckon her forward, so they raise their eyebrows at her.

_I HAVEN’T SHOWERED._

**SHIZUKU:** Yes! Get out! Please, I mean!

 **KAI:** Wow, okay, we get it, we can make ourselves scarce!

 **SHIZUKU:** No! I mean, please do, but I just haven’t showered or anything since we got here!

 **RYOUJI:** Go ahead and do that! We’ll start without you if you’re late, though.

 **SHIZUKU:** Please do!

Kai laughs and closes the door, likely heading down the stairs. Shizuku waits until he and Ryouji are at least halfway to the first floor before sneaking over to the washroom. She looks around it once more, trying not to focus on her reflection. She must have eyebags, and does not want to confront them.

The light blue walls, accented with sandy yellow, would be calming in a hotel or a friend’s home. Here, they only serve to make her heart thump in her chest.

_Breathe. C’mon, Shizuku. You need to get your act together._

Just in case, though, she sweeps the room for cameras twice. While she’s doing so, she checks the cabinets and shower for all necessities. No contacts, unfortunately, so she’s stuck with her glasses. But there’s decent quality shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and a loofah. She’ll have to share all this with Nao, she realizes, but she’s shared accommodations with worse. Probably.

The best find in the bathroom is her prescription medication. She places the pill in her mouth, cups her hands under the running faucet, and swallows it with a sense of purpose.

Once she’s cleaned up, dry, and dressed again, Shizuku heads downstairs, drawn to the warm scents wafting in from the kitchen. Ryouji stands at the stove, sticking out his tongue as he scrambles eggs, while Kai sits on the counter, buttering toast.

Sunlight spills in through the sliding glass door and the window near the sink, pooling around the spotless kitchen table. It’s a cloudless day, and the kitchen filled with good smells, warm light, and friends should be comforting.

She tries to feel comforted.

 **SHIZUKU:** It smells amazing!

 **KAI:** I know! Can’t go wrong with the basics.

 **RYOUJI:** How many eggs do you want, Yazaki-san?

 **SHIZUKU:** Two, please! And only one slice of toast, if that’s okay!

 **KAI:** If you don’t eat the toast, I will literally eat the whole loaf before you can change your mind.

 **SHIZUKU:** Though, um, that reminds me of something. How much food do we have? 

**RYOUJI:** We have plenty of food for all of us!

 **SHIZUKU:** That’s good! But I meant more along the lines of ‘Will we have to ration it?’

 **RYOUJI:** Oh, we asked Terry about that last night! 

**KAI:** Don’t press the button on your tablet with his face. We learned the hard way that it immediately summons him.

 **SHIZUKU:** I already found that out, actually. He came in through my bedroom window and cried on my carpet.

 **KAI:** Oh, yikes! He flew in our front door and scared Hino-chan half to death.

 **RYOUJI:** Did not!

 **KAI:** You screamed and fell off your chair!

 **SHIZUKU:** Are you okay?

 **RYOUJI:** I mean, he burned a lot of skin off my palms already! And I wasn’t expecting him to come in like that!

 **KAI:** So I was right!

Ryouji starts portioning the eggs instead of responding.

 **SHIZUKU:** So did he answer your question about the food?

 **RYOUJI:** All food in the village gets restocked every Monday. So unless something goes terribly wrong, we should be fine.

 **KAI:** And he doesn’t take grocery requests!

 **SHIZUKU:** I think it would be weird if he did!

 **KAI:** Well I think it’s just one of many tragedies here. No hair dryer, no product, no candy bars? This is worse than prison!

 **SHIZUKU:** Yoruhisa-san, have you checked under the sink or in the mirror cabinet in your bathroom for those things?

 **KAI:** ...No. But that still doesn’t solve the candy bar issue!

 **RYOUJI:** Can you imagine if he did take requests, though? Like if you wrote what you wanted on the bulletin board, and he’d get it?

 **KAI:** What if he _only_ brought what was on that list? Monday comes and everyone’s fridges are stocked with nothing but mint chip ice cream?

 **SHIZUKU:** That sounds terrifyingly plausible.

 **RYOUJI:** And annoying! I wouldn’t be able to eat!

 **KAI:** Wait, do you not like mint chip ice cream?

 **SHIZUKU:** Maybe he’s allergic!

Ryouji makes a face.

 **RYOUJI:** No! It tastes like toothpaste!

Kai fake gasps.

 **KAI:** That’s the last straw! I can’t live with you anymore! Yazaki-chan, take him away from me! I’ll steal your roommate in exchange!

 **SHIZUKU:** You can have her.

Ryouji and Kai immediately stop smiling at her tone, their faces shifting from teasing to quizzical.

 **RYOUJI:** Are you not getting along with Tobe-san?

 **SHIZUKU:** I’m almost certain that she hates me.

 **KAI:** Oh, shit. Also remind me who that is.

 **RYOUJI:** Frowny face who spent like ten minutes asking questions about the rules?

Kai snaps his fingers.

 **KAI:** Got it. Damn, and here I thought you could get along with anyone.

 **SHIZUKU:** Why did you think that?

 **KAI:** You’re friendly and not intimidating?

 **RYOUJI:** It’s true, if she can’t get along with Tobe-san, I’m not sure there’s much luck for the rest of us.

 **SHIZUKU:** I’m sure she’s not that bad…

 **KAI:** That is not the voice of a ‘sure’ person, babe. Sometimes you just don’t vibe with people, that’s okay!

_Still! I’d rather not live with someone who can’t stand me!_

**RYOUJI:** Crap, the eggs! 

He grabs the plates from the counter and places them on the table. Kai reluctantly jumps off the counter to join them, warm toast in hand.

Shizuku finds herself eating quickly. The groaning of her stomach eases as she does, though the pain in the rest of her body maintains itself.

In the past, she’s eaten weird, rushed breakfasts with various members of the cast and crew. This is almost like the time that she, her makeup artist, and the set designer ate what she remembers as the worst meal of her life at a picnic table in the middle of nowhere, right? Honestly, what could be worse than eating ice-cold instant ramen with a rapidly congealing egg in the centre and being fairly sure that a leaf fell into it at some point between picking it up and taking a bite? This is certainly better than that!

...No. It isn’t. 

She wasn’t afraid for her life that day. Even here, with people she likes, there is an unending unease rumbling around in the back of her mind. For that matter, why is she already so comfortable being around Ryouji and Kai?

_Could we have been friends in school? There’s no way for me to know, but that would at least explain it?_

As Kai tears into what Shizuku thinks is a fifth piece of toast, another electronic ding plays in the kitchen. Ryouji produces his tablet in a flash, while Shizuku is still patting her pockets.

 **RYOUJI:** That doesn’t sound good.

 **SHIZUKU:** What’s the matter?

 **RYOUJI:** Terry wants everyone to gather by the gazebo immediately. It says here that “no-shows will regret it.”

By this point, she’s fished her tablet out and seen the notification for herself. The cheerful pterodactyl logo preceding the ominous message makes her wish she hadn’t eaten quite so enthusiastically just moments earlier.

 **KAI:** Oh, he’s probably decided to end this stupid prank. Must’ve gotten bored already.

 **RYOUJI:** That’s a relief!

Shizuku does not feel relieved. In fact, she can feel a sharp, furious pain. It’s gotten to the point that she genuinely can’t tell if the pain in her chest is emotional or physical. Maybe she’s having a heart attack. Or a stroke. Do those have anything to do with someone’s chest? Can someone be freaked out enough that their heart straight up stops?

_Breathe. Chin up, okay?_

**SHIZUKU:** Good! We should go meet with everyone.

Ryouji jumps up and heads to the door. Shizuku gets up a little more slowly, while Kai grabs one more piece of toast for the road before joining them. 

Outside, it’s another sunny morning, but the air contains a bitter chill nonetheless. Shizuku wonders if the shivers running down her spine are from the breeze or from the dread she feels approaching the gazebo. There’s no sign of Terry, but Miyuki, Kizou, Tsukasa, Aimi, and to her surprise, Junpei and Eiji, are standing around.

 **MIYUKI:** Good morning. I am glad to see the three of you in good health.

 **SHIZUKU:** Good morning!

 **AIMI:** Hihi~! Isn’t this just so exciting? I wonder what the Mayor is gonna say to us!

 **KIZOU:** Not sure I’d use that word, myself. This is definitely interesting, though.

 **EIJI:** Dumbasses.

Shizuku casts a glance at him. Eiji is too busy scuffing the ground with his shoes to further acknowledge her. His sharp word failed to come with any energy or real malice behind it, as if his condemnation of the conversation was more out of habit than real vitriol.

 **TSUKASA:** Another new dawn, bathed in fear and futility. I wonder, will this purge bring any catharsis?

 **AIMI:** You say such silly things!

Junpei doesn’t say anything, but seems to be mentally engaged with everything else going on. He pulls the sleeves of his suit jacket over his hands, eyes flickering about. Shizuku finds herself wondering if he’ll try to climb the gazebo.

Shizuku looks across the cul de sac. In the distance, she can see Chiemi, Katsuya, and Yami talking as they approach. Hitoshi is also slowly making his way over, yawning. There’s an annoyed look in his eyes.

 **HITOSHI:** Uehara.

 **EIJI:** Fuck off!

_Ah, there’s all his energy again._

**HITOSHI:** Don’t leave your things in the middle of the hallway. I tripped over your bag.

 **EIJI:** Use your fucking eyes next time, dipshit!

Shizuku winces. 

**JUNPEI:** Akamaru-san is right… Someone could get hurt.

 **EIJI:** Oh, is the neurotic weirdo gonna preach to me next?!

 **MIYUKI:** Uehara-san, for goodness sake. This does not have to turn into a scene.

 **CHIEMI:** Is there a problem here?

Chiemi’s interjection is pleasant enough, though it does little to veil the threat in her loosely balled up fists. Eiji rolls his eyes and folds his arms.

 **HITOSHI:** Thank you, Kuseyama.

 **JUNPEI:**...didn’t do anything…

 **YAMI:** I always miss the juicy bits, damn it. Can you guys recap your stupid argument for me? There’s nothing else to do besides watch you bitch at each other, anyway.

 **KATSUYA:** We’ll probably run into another fight at some point!

 **YAMI:** That’s the spirit! I love your optimism, Buttercup.

 **RYOUJI:** Is it?!

Miyuki rubs her temples, but says nothing.

 **KIZOU:** Okay, stand still! I’m doing a headcount!

They scurry up the side of one of the beams of the gazebo, rising a full foot in the air and clinging to it with one arm. Shizuku watches wide eyed as they make it look easy, bracing against the beam with only their legs and one arm, using their spare arm to shade their eyes against the early morning sun to look down at everyone else.

Shizuku takes a look around as well, wondering who might be missing.

As Kizou looks, more people approach. From the direction of the houses, Seijirou and Kaoru come up, chattering amiably between them. Or, rather, Kaoru is chattering and Seijirou is interjecting every now and then.

 **KIZOU:** It looks like only Tobe-san is missing, then.

With that, they slide down from their position as easily as someone sitting down in a chair. 

**MIYUKI:** That strikes me as odd.

 **KAI:** Why’s that? She ducked out of our meeting last night, too.

 **KIZOU:** True, but she seemed interested in getting new information if she could, right? Asking all those questions?

 **MIYUKI:** Terry is currently our only source of semi-reliable information that is not pure conjecture. I assumed she would be here. Perhaps foolishly.

 **SHIZUKU:** I don’t think it was a foolish assumption! You were working based on what you knew about her, which is admittedly not very much! 

**RYOUJI:** Uh...

 **SHIZUKU:** It’s not your fault that she’s a little standoffish!

 **MIYUKI:** I… appreciate the gesture, but…

With a flash, Shizuku realizes that everyone is looking not at her, not paying attention to her words of encouragement, but to a space behind her. She whirls to look over her shoulder, and sure enough…

 **NAO:** It’s foolish to make any assumptions about me. You don’t know me.

 **SHIZUKU:** Y-Yep!

_What? Why did I say that? What am I even agreeing with?!_

**KIZOU:** Tobe! We’re glad you’re joining us!

Nao looks at them, one eyebrow raised, and her dark eyes drift up and behind them.

 **NAO:** The dinosaur is here.

Shizuku spins again, to see Terry perched atop the gazebo. 

**EIJI:** Christ! How long has that been there?!

 **YAMI:** It showed up at the same time Shady-chan did.

 **JUNPEI:** And you didn’t t-tell anyone??

 **YAMI:** You have eyes, don’t you? I thought you’d all noticed already!

 **AIMI:** I saw him too~!

 **YAMI:** See? Ai-Ai saw him!

 **KAORU:** Ugh! Why isn’t he talking? I hate silence! I respect the drama of the situation but I just can’t stand this sort of waiting!

 **SEIJIROU:** Maybe he’s waiting for us to quiet down.

 **KAORU:** Ohh! That makes sense, then. I’ll zip it!

They make a zipping motion across their lips, winking at Seijirou as if they don’t have a care in the world. Shizuku envies them. Her eyes inexorably return to the pterodactyl in a shitty purple suit, sitting at the gazebo’s peak, examining its own toenails. Claws? Whatever.

 **TERRY:** I’m disappointed in you.

 **KAORU:** Wh— 

**TERRY:** Interrupt again and I’ll— I’ll just start crying!

Terry sniffles threateningly.

 **TERRY:** You’re all such mean, awful bullies! You’re so bad to each other, always fighting and yelling at each other, yelling at me, coming late to my meeting, and then interrupting me?! I just can’t stand it!

Shizuku takes a step back, grabbing Ryouji’s hoodie and tugging him with her. If there’s about to be a waterfall coming from that thing, she doesn’t want to get caught in it.

 **TERRY:** And even with all that horrible evil inside your hearts, you don’t even have the good graces to kill each other?! It’s awful! It’s so sad!

 **NAO:** But you plan on fixing that, don’t you?

Her voice is as dry as the orange and brown leaves on the trees around them. 

**TERRY:** Don’t interr— Well. Yes. I’ve decided that if you’re not willing to kill each other based on your own horrible merits, based on how much you all hate each other already, I’ll just have to give you reason to hate each other more. 

**SHIZUKU** : That won’t happen!

Her words spill from her lips against her will, and she claps her hands over her mouth immediately afterwards.

 **RYOUJI:** Y-Yeah! We’ve got no reasons to hate each other, and there’s nothing you could do to keep us from being friends!

Terry fixes one eye on the pair, focusing on them through the tears forming there. 

**TERRY:** You really think so?

 **KAI:** Yeah! We’ll stand strong against you!

 **TERRY:** You think it’ll be that easy?

 **CHIEMI:** You’re just a little bitch in a badly fitting suit. I’ve fought clowns like you before.

 **YAMI:** Ah, so he does have the ass of a clown.

 **TERRY:** B-but… B-b-b-but...

Terry’s words dissolve into sobs so pitiful that Shizuku feels her heart twist in her chest. Is that pity? Does she feel sorrow for this monster? She doesn’t know.

However, the quality of the sobs changes the longer they go on. They get less blubbery and more… triumphant? 

It’s laughter. 

Terry is laughing at them.

 **TERRY:** B-But you’re all FOOLS! You have more reasons to hate each other than you could ever have to hate me! I only want you to die! I wear my heart on my sleeve! But the rest of you? Ha! Ahaha! You’re all liars. And you’re all hiding things.

_I don’t have anything to hide. I don’t have anything to hide. I don’t have anything—_

Her age-old mantra from medical physicals and paparazzi gossip doesn’t seem to be cutting it right now. She just hugs her chest, hoping that that’ll do it instead.

 **TERRY:** All your secrets are listed on the bulletin board. For every day that you do not kill someone, a name will appear next to a secret, and you’ll know who it belongs to. You should probably learn a bit more about who you’re going to be murdering soon.

With that, he does a pterodactyl screech that could have been another peal of laughter, and flies away.

A grim silence settles over the group.

 **RYOUJI:** What are we going to do?

 **CHIEMI:** Nothing in the rules says we have to look at the notice board.

 **KIZOU:** But isn’t it better for everyone’s safety if we know what to look out for?

 **MIYUKI:** As I said earlier, gathering information is rather important at this stage.

Shizuku finds that she’s moving toward the board without thinking. It’s like moving in a dream; drifting forward toward her doom. She stops right before the bulletin board. She needs to know. She needs to know what secret of her own has made it onto the list. 

Instead of finding her own secret, however, her eyes fall on the largest words, at the top of the board, right under BULLETIN.

Someone here is responsible for the killing game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is May 29th!


	8. 1.3 - Broken Clocks, Lacking Hands, Cracked Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Secret of Loving (Being Loved)
> 
> Warnings: This chapter contains references to disordered eating, homelessness, and terminal illness, but none are the subject of discussion.

Someone here is responsible for the killing game.

The words sink into her skin like a knife. Shizuku tries to move her attention, to read anything, _anything_ else, but she can’t bring herself to look away from the pristine text.

_One of us created the killing game. One of us… One of…_

She tries to let the thought sink in. It doesn’t. She tries to think about what it means, how that changes things, but she can’t. She just stares at the words with the distinct physical sensation of sinking into a bottomless pit that has no mercy for her. Before she can sink any deeper, someone shoves her out of the way so that they can read the board. 

She doesn’t react quite as much as she probably would under normal conditions, merely shuffling to the side and rubbing the jostled shoulder. Eiji glares at the board as if it's responsible for everything he hates in the world. Perhaps, considering what it says, it is.

**EIJI:** What the fuck. What the _fuck?!_

Everyone else seems to be having similar reactions. Miyuki is staring daggers into the bulletin board, Hitoshi is rubbing his forehead and muttering to himself, Chiemi is rubbing her fists, and Kai looks like he’s miles away. Aimi is reading through the secrets, her eyes wide, while Junpei has curled himself into a small, shaking ball.

Shizuku almost envies him. Being in ball-form seems quite nice right now. Cozy, even.

Kaoru’s jaw has dropped, Kizou is sweating, and Tsukasa’s hair has fluffed up in shock like a startled cat. Seijirou has his arms folded and is pointedly not looking at anyone, while Yami is staring at their lap, and Katsuya is rubbing their neck. Only Nao seems unaffected, staring at the bulletin with a bored expression.

Beside her, Ryouji looks like he’s about to cry.

**SHIZUKU:** (You saw it, right?)

**RYOUJI:** (I know how to read.)

He immediately seems to regret the sharpness of his tone. His eyes look wet as he reaches out and touches Shizuku’s shoulder. It doesn’t comfort her the way either of them would hope.

**SHIZUKU:** (I know… Just…)

**RYOUJI:** (One of us is responsible for all of this. Yeah, I… I’m scared.)

**SHIZUKU:** (Me too.)

Eiji spins around, kicking up dust as he does so. Now with his back to the board, in front of the crowd, he points at Shizuku. Her eyes widen, but before she can react, his accusatory finger drifts, jabbing at everyone in turn.

**EIJI:** Fess the fuck up right this goddamn second.

**AIMI:** Huh?

**EIJI:** One of you pieces of shit is behind all of this, and I will not fucking take it! I want an answer and I want it fucking immediately.

**HITOSHI:** You are even stupider than I thought. Why would they give themselves up?

Eiji focuses his ire on Hitoshi, his purple eyes burning as he stares his roommate down.

**EIJI:** So it’s you!

Hitoshi doesn’t seem to want to dignify it with a response. He merely scoffs and rolls his eyes.

_Does that make him more or less suspicious?_

**MIYUKI:** Uehara-san, you are being ridiculous. There is no way of knowing if anything our kidnapper has said is true.

**EIJI:** Or you! You were awful quick to put yourself above the rest of us!

**KIZOU:** Lay off! We all voted!

**CHIEMI:** Spouting wild accusations left and right isn’t gonna fix anything, y’know. All you’re doing is riling people up. We can’t afford to be suspicious of each other, y’all.

**EIJI:** Fine, fuck you! I hope you all die just waiting around for someone to rescue you!

Eiji storms off, grumbling the whole way. Miyuki takes a deep breath, then turns to face the others.

**MIYUKI:** Aside from the declaration of culpability, there are sixteen listed secrets. I recognize that it is harrowing for us to have such personal information exposed, but we cannot focus on that.

**KIZOU:** Best thing we can do for the time being is to look around and find some kind of loophole out of our captivity! 

Shizuku looks down at her feet. Can it really be that simple? Can they just keep acting like nothing bad will happen? She looks at the bulletin board again, and the secrets that are just out of reach.

_I don’t have anything to hide._

**KAI:** Hey, you two. This bites, huh?

Kai ambles up between them, just like he did the night before, filling a void that she hadn’t known was there. His presence is calm, languid even, and when he throws his arms over Shizuku and Ryouji’s shoulders, it feels like a shock blanket.

**RYOUJI:** That’s a word for it. This is all so creepy.

**SHIZUKU:** Mmhm. I don’t even want to know how Terry found out anything about us.

**RYOUJI:** I guess whoever’s behind this has been watching us for a really long time.

_Or knows us, because they went to school with us, and is one of us, and—_

Shizuku shudders.

**KAI:** I’m going to do what I do best, and not think about it. 

**SHIZUKU:** Really? You’re not at all curious about the motive?

Kai laughs.

**KAI:** Not really. It seems like the dinosaur wants us to be dealing with each other’s dirty laundry until we get rescued, so why rush in? Besides, I know what’ll be up there for me.

**SHIZUKU:** You do?

Kai keeps a dopey grin on his face, but his eyebrow twitches just a bit.

**RYOUJI:** You’re not even going to look?

**KAI:** Nah. It’s like the lady with the white hair said— 

**SHIZUKU:** Kajisawa-san?

**KAI:** Sure, if that’s her name. It’s like she said, we need to look for escape routes and all that jazz. I think that’s a mighty fine idea.

**RYOUJI:** I thought you said we should just sit and wait for rescue, though.

**KAI:** And I was correct then as I am now! I figure looking around will help everybody keep their minds off their own garbage, so that’s a good thing.

**SHIZUKU:** I guess that sounds right… I guess I want my mind off of it, too.

**KAI:** Say, I’m going to go and see if there’s anything in the houses that might help us out!

He heads off quickly, a skip in his step that’s just a bit too chipper for the situation at hand. Kai calls over his shoulder, beckoning them both. Ryouji fidgets.

**KAI:** C’mon!

**RYOUJI:** I’m. I’m going to make sure he doesn’t try to break into everyone’s houses. You should come with!

**SHIZUKU:** I’ll meet up with you later. I want to…

She looks at the bulletin board, and she sees him nod out of the corner of her eye. He waves, and runs off after Kai. 

Shizuku looks around and realizes that most of the others have left too. Miyuki and Kizou are holding some kind of impromptu meeting in the gazebo, Katsuya is staring at the bulletin board from a distance, and Nao is typing on her tablet again. 

Shizuku takes a deep breath. No matter what, she has to know what Terry has dug up about her.

_I don’t have anything to hide._

The mantra doesn’t ease her fears much, but she finds the courage to approach the bulletin board anyway. The list is daunting, but ultimately vital. It’s simply printed, taking up a solid 1/8th of the entire board, split into eight groups of two. They all start the same way. _Someone here..._

  * **_Someone here has had several assault charges against them dropped due to public pressure to protect this individual._ ** ****
  * **_Someone here has already killed another._ **



She gasps, despite herself. She pulls her shaking fingers into fists, trying to steady herself, and swallows. 

_Off to a great start, then._

  * **_Someone here purposefully ruined the sole friendship they’d ever made in their life._ ** ****
  * **_Someone here has an entirely fabricated identity… Tsubame Shimizu is a liar and an anorexic._ **



  * **_Someone here has spent time in prison for theft, and has never stopped stealing since then, proving themself a true kleptomaniac._ ** ****
  * **_Someone here was the star of a viral video wherein they believed they were appearing on a talk show, and had their innermost thoughts, desires, and failings as a person exposed._ **



  * **_Someone here is engaged to be married to someone they do not love, who does not love them, purely for monetary and “branding” purposes._ ** ****
  * **_Someone here has been living entirely out of a van for three years, and lies to all their peers about why nobody can visit their supposed apartment._ **



  * **_Someone here lacks a social life so completely that they have no notable secrets… they're too boring to even have friends._ ** ****
  * **_Someone here has a limited amount of time to get out of this game before their terminally ill mother passes away without having seen them achieve anything she could be proud of._ **



  * **_Someone here uses their accomplishments as leverage against their siblings in order to hurt their feelings._ ** ****
  * **_Someone here imposed a large financial burden on their parents, and has never admitted to this fault._ **



  * **_Someone here can never be sure whether or not their only true friend pushed them into traffic intentionally._ ** ****
  * **_Someone here changed their name on their 15th birthday in order to escape the social shame of being an illegitimate child._ **



  * **_Someone here did not get invited to Hope’s Peak Academy along official channels, instead blackmailing their way into the school to try to steal its secrets._ ** ****
  * **_Someone here desperately desired a career in the idol industry, only to fail and subsequently grow bitter and resentful of the successful career they have._ **



_Oh._

Her eyes linger on the final secret. It is her own. Worded poorly, of course, as she can’t admit a true bitterness or resentment about her career, but true enough. She resents being known for only one thing in her body of work, but… Sure. Someone could call that bitterness. 

She bites back the arguments and defences rising in her throat. She loves her fans. She’s grateful for her success. She didn’t fail at being an idol so much as was barred from entry by her parents. She could explain, elaborate, justify…

But does it really matter? Being a failed idol and perhaps a little resentful of Kimi Tachibana taking over her life?

Some of the secrets above hers are truly chilling.

_A murderer, an ex-con, a blackmailer, an assaulter…_

_What kind of people did I go to high school with?!_

Belatedly, she’s reminded that one of these people also thought the best idea for a five year class reunion was a psychological murder game. Somehow, that particular secret feels further away than the others. Loveless marriages, homelessness, illegitimacy… Those are all real things. She can picture them, she can understand how they might be explained away. Even murder could have something rational behind it. But this? This class reunion?

She curls her fists tight and turns back around.

Miyuki and Kizou are still talking, with Katsuya leaning on the gazebo poles and contributing occasionally. Meanwhile, Nao has stopped typing, and simply has her finger pressed to her tablet as she stares into the sky. Shizuku finds her eyes trailing upward, trying to see what’s fascinating her terrible roommate.

It becomes clear what she’s doing when a shadow passes between the two upward facing girls and the sun. The shadow resolves itself into wings and a pointed head as Terry comes swooping down on them, and Shizuku is only surprised that she doesn’t feel afraid.

**TERRY:** Let me guess! You have more annoying questions!

**NAO:** You catch on quick. Are you allowed to lie?

Terry flaps his wings a few times, clearly irritated already.

**TERRY:** I do my very best to be honest at all times! Of course, I bend the truth now and again, but who doesn’t? Outright lying has never been my style, though.

**NAO:** Hm. So the secrets are definitely all true?

**TERRY:** Of course they are! Every little detail!

**NAO:** I see. How are they grouped?

**TERRY:** I bet you’d love to know the answer to that one.

**NAO:** I would, but I take it that you’re not required to answer everything.

_So there’s only so much information we can get out of him. That’s actually really good to know._

**TERRY:** Why would I be?! Are you done yet? 

**NAO:** Why would I be?

There’s a glimmer of a smile on her lips, but it’s gone before Shizuku can even take in the alien idea of this person smiling.

Terry sniffs threateningly, acid tears gleaming in his eyes.

**NAO:** What happens if we remove things from the bulletin board?

**TERRY:** For the love of— If it’s important enough, I’ll replace it! Otherwise, whatever.

**NAO:** Okay. My next question is more of an assumption.

**TERRY:** I know for a fact that all of your teachers throughout your entire education have hated your guts.

**NAO:** Yeah, sure, I know that. I’m assuming that many, if not most, of the rules can be waived if it’s in an attempt to commit a murder?

Terry pauses, tipping his head to the side to get a better look at her.

**TERRY:** Elaborate.

**NAO:** I’d assume that I would be permitted to destroy public property without punishment if it was en route to a murder. 

**SHIZUKU:** Why would you assume that?!

The words escape her before she can control herself. Nao barely acknowledges her, flicking her dark eyes over and then back at Terry.

**NAO:** Your goal here is to have us kill each other. I’d assume that that’s paramount to making sure the gazebo doesn’t break.

There’s a gleam in Terry’s glass eyes, and he licks his metal lips.

_Are they metal? Or like, plastic? Maybe Kageshita-san knows._

**TERRY:** Your assumptions are correct.

**NAO:** Good. Last question for now.

**TERRY:** What?! There’s more?!

**NAO:** Hypothetically, say two people are murdered at the exact same time by different people. Who is considered the killer and can graduate?

Terry stares at her, offering the most incredulous look an animatronic can muster.

**TERRY:** That won’t happen!

With that, he flies away. Nao fixes her cold stare on Shizuku now, with the mayor absent.

**NAO:** It was worth asking about.

Shizuku stares at her with an icy feeling in her chest. There is something about Nao that makes her shake. She almost radiates an unsettling feeling. Is it all the questions she asks about murder? Maybe. It is the fact that she seems to accept and understand the circumstances of the killing game so innately? Perhaps.

Maybe it’s just that she is the only person here, including Tsukasa, that Shizuku just can’t wrap her head around.

**NAO:** What?

Shizuku ducks her head, biting her lip. It’s only when she hears Nao’s receding footsteps that she looks back at the list of secrets. 

Can she really trust anyone she’s met in the past day?

Most of the secrets aren’t that bad, she notices. There’s the outstanding ones, but several seem to be products of people making mistakes or covering up whatever they’re ashamed of. So what if someone is using a fake name? So what if someone cost their parents money or hurt their siblings’ feelings?

_I know I can explain myself. They must be able to, too. Everyone has their reasons._

Her eyes flick back up to the big secret. The biggest one. Not the murder, not the assault, not anything else. Someone is responsible for the killing game.

_What reasons could there possibly be for that?_

**KATSUYA:** You all good there, Yazaki-san?

**SHIZUKU:** Eep!

She whirls, pulling her hands to her chest and putting her back to the board so abruptly that she nearly topples over into it. Katsuya, whom she did not see approaching, takes a step back. They raise their hands in the universal sign for ‘I’m not holding a weapon.’

_Not that I’d assume that they were!_

**KATSUYA:** Wow, you were really deep in thought. Sorry!

**SHIZUKU:** It’s okay! I should have been paying more attention.

**KATSUYA:** Nah, this whole shebang is a nightmare, so I don’t blame you for being out of it.

Shizuku stares at them, her heart pounding. She doesn’t know what to say, and Katsuya tries to fill the space between them.

**KATSUYA:** It’s not even the fun kind of nightmare! Like, those nightmares where you wake up all sweaty and shaking but the actual dream was ‘Aw shit, I left my car running and the cats are gonna get into it!’ Like it makes no sense! I don’t even have a car!

She laughs. It’s not as genuine as Katsuya probably deserves, but it’s an effort and she feels better for having made it.

**SHIZUKU:** I can’t say I’ve ever had that specific dream.

**KATSUYA:** Yeah, me neither. Though, one time I did have a doozy of a dream about getting stuck in a trash compactor that was full of flowers. Better call the symbology police on that one, am I right?

She laughs again, and this time she means it. 

**SHIZUKU:** I don't think symbology is the right word! Do you mean symbolism?

Katsuya looks confused for a moment, but their expression shifts into delight in a flat second.

**KATSUYA:** Sure! Wow, I’m not great with all the words. Glad I don’t need ‘em much for my job, or else I’d look like a real rube.

**SHIZUKU:** Say, you’re an engineer, aren’t you?

**KATSUYA:** Last time I checked! Though sometimes, I walk into a meeting and people think I’m the janitor or something.

**SHIZUKU:** Really? Does that bother you?

Katsuya chuckles.

**KATSUYA:** Nah, cuz it means I get to see their faces when they find out I’m their boss. 

**SHIZUKU:** I bet I’d be embarrassed in that situation. Actually, I know I would.

**KATSUYA:** Why? You ever get mistaken for the janitor? I can’t really see it, personally. You’re too refined for all that.

**SHIZUKU:** Well, no, not the janitor. But I have been mistaken for a guest or a visitor when I’m meant to be the principal actress in a scene. 

**KATSUYA:** So what do you do, if not just tell ‘em you’re the boss?

She thinks back for a moment. The first time she was on a movie set after high school, her hair still brown, after her show had ended, the only way people knew her was as Kimi. They saw her, and expected that the show had kept running, and that she was just visiting the set.

**SHIZUKU:** Usually I end up playing along for way too long.

**KATSUYA:** What? Really?

**SHIZUKU:** Once, it was really bad, I actually let them escort me off of the set until the director found me and chewed us both out.

**KATSUYA:** Girl! That’s crazy!

**SHIZUKU:** What, you’ve never thought about just pretending to be the janitor?

**KATSUYA:** Well, sure, but I never followed through! Most I did was take their trash for them, but that was more out of politeness than anything. Anyways, why the sudden interest in me?

_Do I tell them I was thinking about what Terry’s lips are made out of?_

_Pass._

**SHIZUKU:** Well, Kajisawa-san and Keda-san said something about us looking for loopholes. Couldn’t you find a way to get around the electric fence?

They snap their fingers.

**KATSUYA:** I’ve already been thinking about that! Walk with me, and I’ll explain as best I can.

Shizuku takes a quick glance around. Nao has vanished, and Miyuki and Kizou sit side by side in the gazebo, no longer urgently whispering.

**SHIZUKU:** Okay, sure. 

They start walking, seemingly in an aimless manner, but Katsuya is definitely headed towards the fence.

**KATSUYA:** What do you know about security?

_This certainly isn’t a time for faking knowledge._

**SHIZUKU:** Very little.

**KATSUYA:** Okay. I don’t wanna get super technical with you, so I’ll keep it basic. At the end of the day, it’s just another fence.

**SHIZUKU:** A deadly one!

**KATSUYA:** Right now, yeah. But it’s running on some kind of power. If we can find a way to turn it off, or hell, cause a power outage, then it’s a useless heap of metal.

**SHIZUKU:** Well, I suppose it still functions as a regular fence, doesn’t it?

**KATSUYA:** True enough, but if it didn’t launch him back, I doubt it’d do much to deter our dear Uehara-san. Honestly, even I could do a decent leap and get most of the way up, I think.

**SHIZUKU:** Is that a normal engineering skill? Jumping really high?

**KATSUYA:** Nah, that one’s all me. 100%.

**SHIZUKU:** So, all we’d have to do to escape is turn off the power? That sounds a little too easy.

**KATSUYA:** Well, duh! If it was that simple, we’d be on our way out already. But whoever put us here has to be a real smart cookie, right? 

**SHIZUKU:** Do we know for sure that they’re smart?

Katsuya pauses mid-stride, thinking about it thoroughly before so much as setting down their other foot.

**KATSUYA:** You ask real interesting questions, girl.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m sorry!

**KATSUYA:** Don’t be sorry! I just never considered that somebody’s got us all trapped here and is a real moron. 

They pause, thinking for just a moment before continuing on.

**KATSUYA:** I’m gonna assume they’re working with someone smart. So I bet that not only does the fence have a backup generator, but it’ll be hard to take out the power supply.

Shizuku frowns as she processes the information. They’ve reached the fence at this point, and it crackles menacingly.

**KATSUYA:** That’s at least what I would do if I were in charge, you know?

**SHIZUKU:** Hmm.

**KATSUYA:** I’m not in charge, if that’s what you’re thinking.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Of course not. I was just thinking about what kind of person might come up with this situation.

**KATSUYA:** Come to any conclusions?

**SHIZUKU:** I was thinking that if the mind that comes up with this is smart, I’d rather be stupid.

**KATSUYA:** Ha! You sound like me!

**SHIZUKU:** I do?

**KATSUYA:** Well, not physically, I guess. Your voice is much higher, and you’ve got that refined city accent. But in words, yeah. I’d always rather be an idiot than a genius.

**SHIZUKU:** What? But aren’t you?

**KATSUYA:** Yeah.

She blinks. Katsuya blinks back innocently. She perhaps could have phrased that question better.

**SHIZUKU:** I mean, aren’t you a genius?

**KATSUYA:** Oh, what? No! Of course not! Do I look like a genius?

**SHIZUKU:** I thought that a genius could look like just about anything.

**KATSUYA:** I thought it was a labcoat gig exclusively. Without the big white jacket you’re nothing!

**SHIZUKU:** Aren’t you a prodigy? You redesigned the Tokyo trains when you were just a kid!

**KATSUYA:** Pssh, sure, that’s all true! But I’m not a genius!

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t think I understand.

**KATSUYA:** That’s a good thing! It means you’re not a genius either!

_I’m starting to understand why Kageshita-san and Taniguchi-san get along so well. Neither of them make much sense to me._

**SHIZUKU:** Should I stop trying to argue this?

**KATSUYA:** Are we having an argument?

They ask this with all of the wide eyed sincerity of a young child. Shizuku laughs, and turns away to keep walking. Katsuya follows her, walking alongside the fence. If she could ignore her surroundings, she could pretend she was just meeting up with a classmate in the park. She could pretend that they’d run into each other after high school and were catching up.

The low hum of the fence raises the hairs on her neck, however.

**SHIZUKU:** It’s not hopeless, is it?

**KATSUYA:** Huh? What’s hopeless?

**SHIZUKU:** Shutting down the fences.

**KATSUYA:** No way! Just difficult. You haven’t seen a circuit breaker around here by any chance, have you?

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t think so, no.

**KATSUYA:** Exactly. Thought they might be hiding in the laundry rooms, but no dice.

_Laundry rooms?_

_I should take another look at my house. It’s good that I won’t have to wash my clothes by hand, at any rate._

**KATSUYA:** For that matter, there aren’t any visible power lines. Though, in residential areas, they’re usually underground. Keeps the place from looking tacky.

**SHIZUKU:** I thought they wanted this place to be tacky.

Katsuya snorts.

**KATSUYA:** True that. Were dinosaurs some kind of fad overseas in the fifties?

**SHIZUKU:** I have no idea. Uehara-san seems to be the only one of us who knows a lot about history, and he’s already gotten mad at us for asking dinosaur questions.

**KATSUYA:** We all know our own kinds of history! I know engineering history, I imagine you know acting history, then there’s musical history and art— You get my point.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m afraid to disappoint you, but most of the acting history I know is just my own.

**KATSUYA:** That’s useful too!

**SHIZUKU:** How?

**KATSUYA:** I don’t know, why don’t you tell me? It’s not like engineering history is gonna help much, is it?

**SHIZUKU:** It could get us over those fences!

**KATSUYA:** I don’t think knowing when the radiator was invented will do much for that.

**SHIZUKU:** ...When was it invented?

**KATSUYA:** 1855! Unless Franz San Galli’s ghost helped design these. Wouldn’t that just be a kick in the pants?

**SHIZUKU:** Did you learn that at engineering school?

**KATSUYA:** Yes! Or, no. I didn’t go to engineering school! Just a class! Why, did you learn anything good in acting school?

**SHIZUKU:** I didn’t go to acting school either, I’m afraid.

**KATSUYA:** What good was Hope’s Peak, anyway? Not teaching us engineering or acting!

**SHIZUKU:** Can I ask you something a little bit rude?

**KATSUYA:** I’d be delighted! It means we’re better friends, if you’re willing to be rude!

**SHIZUKU:** Are you always this silly? Or are you doing it to make me feel better?

**KATSUYA:** Huh? Are you not feeling good? If you’re sick, you need to go talk to Moto-san!

**SHIZUKU:** I’m not feeling sick, it’s okay.

**KATSUYA:** Phew! That’s a relief!

_I guess that answers my question, too._

They walk alongside the fences for another moment in silence. They’ve almost done a full loop around the gazebo together, and soon will be stepping back into the cul de sac. Shizuku’s steps grow slower until she stops, unsure of where she wants to go next. 

**KATSUYA:** Hey, buck up, okay?

**SHIZUKU:** Hm?

**KATSUYA** : You don’t need to worry so much! It’s like you said. We’re all prodigies et cetera. 

**SHIZUKU:** Sure, but that doesn’t change that none of us really understand… anything about our situation.

_Except that one of us put it all together._

_But it almost definitely wasn’t Kageshita-san!_

**KATSUYA:** I think that’s a good thing!

**SHIZUKU:** How?!

**KATSUYA:** Well, if any of us were geniuses, we’d probably be behind all this, right?

They smile goofily at her, prompting her to smile whether she wants to or not, and she simply shakes her head at them.

At that moment, loud voices catch her attention.

**HITOSHI:** Do you treat everyone like this, or is your insufferability reserved especially for me?

**EIJI:** You fucking wish you were special!

Shizuku sighs. The two are bickering as they leave their shared house, crossing in front of Katsuya and Shizuku on their way toward the gazebo.

**KATSUYA:** Looks like the circus is back in town! 

**SHIZUKU:** Are they the clowns or the monkeys, do you think?

**KATSUYA:** I don’t know! That’s part of the fun, isn’t it?

**SHIZUKU:** I feel like the rest of us are becoming jugglers because of them, in the meantime.

**KATSUYA:** Your grasp of a metaphor is way over my head, Yazaki-san. Wanna go see what’s got their goat?

She watches them for a moment as the duo makes a beeline for the electric fences. As if it would ever be anything else.

**SHIZUKU:** I’ll be stunned if it has nothing to do with the fence. Do you think they’ll be okay?

**KATSUYA:** Probably. We’ll just have to calm them down.

_We?!_

Katsuya is already jogging up to Hitoshi and Eiji, who look seconds away from physically fighting. Shizuku follows after them, concern rushing through her veins.

**KATSUYA:** Okay, okay, why are we throwing hands?

**HITOSHI:** Idiot’s trying to climb the fence again.

_I knew it._

**EIJI:** Fuck you!

**KATSUYA:** Calling him an idiot won’t solve anything, Akamaru-san. And constantly cussing people out isn’t helping your case either.

**EIJI:** Why are you all so happy to lie down and die?! I’m getting out of here before that ugly bird can kill me himself!

**HITOSHI:** It’s a pterodactyl.

**EIJI:** How much of a shit do you think I give?!

**HITOSHI:** I presumed at least 20%. Will you correct me?

Katsuya expertly steps in between the two of them. They look like a dancer, if dancers were generally the type to step between two angry men in the middle of a stupid argument.

**KATSUYA:** Let’s hear out each side. You’re both doing a lot of squabbling, but no listening!

**EIJI:** This shit for brains—

**SHIZUKU:** No name calling!

Both of them look up in surprise. Katsuya just smiles.

**SHIZUKU:** Just state the issue in plain terms! Being rude to each other won’t help matters.

She clasps her hands together as she says this in what starts as a clap but turns into more of a pleading gesture. She drops them in frustration, but the motion at least seems to have gotten them to listen to her.

**EIJI:** Fine. He won’t let me climb the fence.

**HITOSHI:** How dare I not want you to electrocute yourself, _again._ I must be the worst person on the planet.

**KATSUYA:** Being passive aggressive isn’t the way to go either! I get it, you two do not click in the slightest, but we gotta at least try to understand each other.

Hitoshi sighs and rubs his face.

**HITOSHI:** I’m trying to keep you alive. I’m sorry if I’m being harsh.

Eiji doesn’t look at him. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and scuffs the ground with his sneakers, doing anything at all to avoid eye contact.

**KATSUYA:** There! That’s already a step in the right direction. 

**SHIZUKU:** Kageshita-san is actually working out a way to turn the fence off! I’m sure once they manage that, then there won’t be any other problems.

Hitoshi looks over to them in surprise.

**HITOSHI:** Turn it off?

**KATSUYA:** Yeah! I was telling Yazaki-san all about it. I can tell you guys too! For now, though, don’t go giving Akamaru-san heart failure.

**HITOSHI:** I’m 23. I’m hardly at risk for that.

**KATSUYA:** You’re younger than me?! Damn, I thought you were like, a million years old.

To Shizuku’s surprise, Hitoshi lets out what seems like a raspy laugh.

**HITOSHI:** I hear that frequently. 

Shizuku cracks a smile herself, only to realize something’s the matter.

**SHIZUKU:** Hold on. Where did Uehara-san go?

The three of them look around, but it seems that Eiji has disappeared.

**HITOSHI:** If I’m being honest, I’m glad for a reprieve from his company.

**KATSUYA:** I guess I’ll be repeating myself again when I see him next! 

**HITOSHI:** I’m sure Yazaki here or I could relay the information. Er— let’s have it be Yazaki, actually.

**KATSUYA:** It’s okay, I like to hear myself talk! I don’t mind repeating stuff.

**SHIZUKU:** I think I should go look for him. You two can do whatever, it’s okay!

_I’m worried._

_I don’t want to be, but what else can I do?_

**KATSUYA:** Okay! Good luck!

**HITOSHI:** You’ll need it.

As the two of them walk off in the direction of the fences, Shizuku steels herself and heads in the opposite direction. Eiji couldn’t have gotten far. There aren’t a lot of places to run. She figures he couldn’t have gone in the same direction Hitoshi and Katsuya went, for pride reasons, so she loops around the houses to see if he’s lingering in any of the front yards.

No dice. All she finds are more garden gnomes.

At one point, while traipsing around trying not to bump into the large garbage bins by the sides of the houses, she tries to peek into the back yards, to see if he might be there.

**SEIJIROU:** Hey, uh, are you… good?

She jumps up in place like a startled cat before whirling around to face Seijirou. He’s standing on his porch, looking back at her with an expression of faint concern with no small part amusement.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Um! Yes?

He looks at her for a moment, his face unchanging, as if sizing her up. He steps out toward her.

**SEIJIROU:** I really don’t mean to pry, but you’re kind of in my yard trying to peek into my house. That doesn't seem good. I mean, I’m not a doctor, but…

He trails off, a slow, crooked smile forming on his beautiful face.

**SEIJIROU:** If you need anything, you’ll let me know, won’t you?

She sighs. Of course she’d be found out by the pretty boy that seems impossible to lie to.

_He just seems so genuine!_

**SHIZUKU:** I’m looking for Uehara-san.

The smile drops like a ton of bricks and Shizuku finds herself looking at a man as indifferent as if they’d never been speaking to one another.

**SEIJIROU:** Oof, yeah, that one’s gonna be on you. See you around, Yazaki-san.

And with that, he’s back in his house.

_I guess Uehara-san probably isn’t in that backyard anyway._

She leaves Seijirou’s yard and tries to peer around, looking for any sign of him. 

_It’s not like he’s very sneaky!_

She starts walking forward, feeling like he probably isn’t hiding in anybody’s trash cans, when she spots movement atop the gazebo. Her first thought is that it’s Terry, either creepily watching them or just being a general nuisance, but the thing on top of the gazebo is a lot smaller and not wearing a purple suit.

She walks until she is next to it, shading her eyes from the sun to look up at it.

_Is that… the bottom of a sneaker?_

**SHIZUKU:** ...Uehara-san?

The sneaker disappears with a scraping sound.

**SHIZUKU:** I can see you up there.

**EIJI:** Get bent.

**SHIZUKU** : That’s a bit nicer than what you were saying before!

**EIJI** : Oh, my bad. Fuck off!

**SHIZUKU:** Why are you on top of the gazebo?

**EIJI:** I don’t know! Why are _you_ bothering me?!

**SHIZUKU:** That’s a pretty good question. I think I wanted to bother you because you haven’t been making any friends, and I thought you could use one. Now I’m bothering you because you’re on top of the gazebo.

**EIJI:** Am I banned from climbing now too?! No fences, no swearing, no climbing?!

**SHIZUKU:** I’m not the boss of you.

**EIJI:** That’s right! You’re not!

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t know how to get up there, though.

**EIJI:** You want to talk to me that badly?

**SHIZUKU:** I want to give you a chance to be nice to me, honestly.

**EIJI:** Well you’re barking up the wrong… gazebo. Everybody’s already decided I’m an asshole, so I guess I’m a goddamn asshole.

**SHIZUKU:** I think you’re stressed out and want to leave. I do too. Isn’t that enough common ground to be civil?

**EIJI:** Civil isn’t the same thing as nice.

**SHIZUKU:** You’re right. It isn’t. Civility involves a lot less swearing. I’m asking you to be nice, which means you can still cuss if you want, you just can’t be mean to me.

A fluff of orange hair peeks over the edge of the gazebo’s roof. Next, purple eyes peek out at her. She looks up, leaning against one of the beams. 

**EIJI:** What are you, some kind of freak collector? I heard you were the one who first got that coward out of his room yesterday, too. 

**SHIZUKU:** Who told you that?

**EIJI:** Hino was telling the blue haired guy. Are you just trying to be my friend to be stubborn?

**SHIZUKU:** I’m really not a very stubborn person. If we were just strangers in Tokyo, I would have left to go read a book or watch a movie or something by now. As it is, we’re stuck together, and you’re really angry all the time, and it’s scary.

**EIJI:** Scary?! You think I’m gonna kill you or something?

**SHIZUKU:** I hope you won’t!

He doesn’t say anything for a moment, and after a few seconds his head disappears from view. Shizuku takes a deep breath. This conversation doesn’t make a lot more sense than her conversation with Katsuya, but here she is. This is the life she’s got right now, so she plans on living it.

When the silence drags on for another full minute, she decides it’s time to try again.

**SHIZUKU:** Can we please just talk? I want to be less scared of you.

**EIJI:** Fine. Climb up here.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m wearing a skirt.

**EIJI:** You’ve got leggings on, you coward!

**SHIZUKU:** Please just come down here?

She hears a hearty sigh, the sound of pounding footsteps, and there’s a blur of motion in front of her before she can even process it. By the time she can parse what she’s seeing into a person, Eiji is lying on the ground, clutching his ankle.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh no! Are you okay?

**EIJI:** I thought… Ow, fuck. I thought it was a shorter drop.

**SHIZUKU:** You just JUMPED?

**EIJI:** Yeah. I thought it’d be faster?

She can’t help it; she laughs at him. It’s a giggle that gives way to a chuckle, and then a guffaw. At first, Eiji just lies on his back, scowling up at her, but eventually something about her laugh breaks something in him as well, and his glare softens.

He rolls so that he’s sitting on his butt, cross legged, his hurt ankle above his knee.

Shizuku sinks, sitting on the raised platform of the gazebo, and takes a glance at the ankle. It’s not swollen or visibly bent in the wrong direction, so she finds that she isn’t too worried about him.

**EIJI:** Wanna hear something stupid?

**SHIZUKU:** Stupider than jumping off of a roof to save time?

He snorts.

**EIJI:** It’s probably about even. The stupid thing is, everyone’s been so caught up in all of this murder kidnapping bullshit that you’re the first person to laugh at me. 

**SHIZUKU:** You want people to laugh at you?

**EIJI:** No! Well, maybe. In this case, you laughing at me felt…

He trails off, searching for the right word. She doesn’t interrupt him.

**EIJI:** It felt normal. Nothing’s felt normal about this whole thing.

**SHIZUKU:** I find something about that a little hard to believe. You want me to take you at face value when you say that Akamaru-san hasn’t laughed at you? Not once?

Eiji shakes his head vigorously.

**EIJI:** He smirks. And scoffs. And nags. In normal circumstances, if I kept trying to throw myself at an electric fence, I just feel like somebody would take the piss out of me at some point over it. Not just call me stupid, but…

He drags a hang through his hair, clearly frustrated.

**EIJI:** It makes me feel like this is all too serious.

**SHIZUKU:** I thought you were the one accusing us of not taking things seriously!

**EIJI:** I was! And am! It is serious! And that’s what’s driving me nuts!

**SHIZUKU:** I think you need a break.

**EIJI:** Oh, yippee, let me just take a fucking vacation from being kidnapped in a murder village. Why didn’t I think of that?

She frowns at him, and from his face she can immediately see his regret at being short with her. Or perhaps the regret is purely confined to swearing at her, but either way he looks away and chews on his lip.

**SHIZUKU:** There are sixteen of us, right?

**EIJI:** Can you do math? Of course there’s sixteen of us.

**SHIZUKU:** And I’m the only one trying to be your friend, so maybe stop being such a jerk, okay?

He bites his lip harder.

**EIJI:** Yeah. Okay. Is that what you were gonna say? About there being sixteen of us?

**SHIZUKU:** No. What I was going to say is that if all of us are worried 24/7 until we get rescued or escape, we’ll all be climbing gazebos and going crazy. 

**EIJI:** Except you, cuz you’ve got a skirt on. And probably that Aimi person too. Cuz of the skirt.

**SHIZUKU:** I just think that we should all take turns freaking out and trying to think of a way out. You haven’t stopped, and you’re already being crazy about it. 

**EIJI:** How could I not be crazy about it?! You saw the bulletin board! You were the first to see it! Someone put us here. One of us. 

His frown deepens.

**EIJI:** Could be you.

**SHIZUKU:** Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?

He glares up at her. She looks back with a neutral smile. It’s the best she can do.

**EIJI:** What do you mean what am I gonna do about it?!

**SHIZUKU:** Are you going to kill me? Is that what you would do, if I was the person orchestrating this? You’d kill me?

**EIJI:** I’d— I’d— 

He grumbles, gnawing on his lip, rocking back and forth, as if he’s about to explode.

She waits for it.

**EIJI:** I don’t know what I’d do! Nothing about this situation makes sense! I need to get out of here, and I’m stuck trying to make friends?! This is stupid! It’s insane! Nothing about this means anything!

He goes on like that for a while, getting to his feet to rant and rave and pace back and forth on an ankle that’s clearly doing better. Shizuku watches, waits, and listens. After a minute or two, when he’s finally running out of steam, she gets to her feet.

**SHIZUKU:** Uehara-san.

**EIJI:** What is it?!

**SHIZUKU:** This is what I mean. You need to take a break. A nap. Eat lunch. Do something, okay? 

**EIJI:** Why should I listen to you?!

**SHIZUKU:** Because I’m right. And because I agree with you. None of this makes sense and it’s scary and I couldn’t even sleep last night because of how terrified I was. I don’t want to be scared of you too. 

**EIJI:** I guess… I can see why you’re scared of me.

**SHIZUKU:** I think we do need to get out of here, and I don’t want you to sabotage yourself by being violent or scary or anything. I don’t think I’m asking anything too much of you. I’m not asking you to be friends with Akamaru-san.

**EIJI:** Pff! Yeah, that’s a lost fucking cause.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m not even asking you to be friends with me.

**EIJI:** …

**SHIZUKU:** All I want you to do is to take a nap. And be nice. Not even civil. Just nice. Can you do that?

**EIJI:** Of course I can! I’m not a baby!

**SHIZUKU:** Prove it.

**EIJI:** Prove that I’m not a baby?!

**SHIZUKU:** Yeah! You’ve been acting really childishly since we woke up here!

He growls, but pauses and takes a deep breath. She breathes with him. He runs a hand through his hair.

**EIJI:** Okay. Be nice. I’m not gonna stop swearing, and I’m not gonna just lay down and let shit happen to me, though.

**SHIZUKU:** I wouldn’t want you to. Er, the latter. The swearing is a bit much.

**EIJI:** Fuck you!

She reacts with a startled laugh, and his glare abruptly melts from his face. He seems proud of her laughter, as if he swore at her on purpose for this result. His smile doesn’t last long, but it is nice to see, and even when it fades it is not replaced by his usual glower or angry pout. 

_When he’s not steaming angry he actually isn’t all that unpleasant._

**EIJI:** Fine. I’ll try to be nicer. To you. This agreement doesn’t extend to anybody else unless they talk me off of a gazebo themselves, personally.

**SHIZUKU:** I guess that’s fair.

**EIJI:** Now I’m gonna take you up on that nap.

He starts to walk away, his hands stuffed in his pockets, but before he gets too far he pauses and looks over his shoulder.

**EIJI:** You probably should too. Get some damn sleep or you’ll be as crazy as me by tonight.

She laughs again, giving him another small victory, and he walks back into his house.

With nobody around her for a change, Shizuku takes a deep breath and looks up at the sky. Clouds drift over it intermittently, likely thanks to the breeze.

_At least I have the sky. I might be trapped, but at least I have the sky._

As she rubs her arms in a quick attempt to warm up, the wind blows toward her, carrying with it the sound of a very badly done stage whisper. Unless that’s someone actually trying to be quiet…?

**RYOUJI:** That was so dangerous! You could’ve been seriously hurt.

**KAI:** You’ve got to chill out, babe. How would I even have gotten hurt?

**RYOUJI:** People attack home invaders all the time!

**KAI:** Do they? Is that real?

For a moment, she considers whether or not this is the kind of thing she should get involved with. She could hypothetically walk away, duck her head down, and spend the rest of the afternoon perusing the contents of her kitchen and taking a nap.

Instead, however, she finds herself walking toward them.

_Someday this sense of responsibility is going to have some negative consequences. I just hope it isn’t today._

As she spins to face the houses, Kai and Ryouji are en route to her. Kai grins and waves cheerfully at her. Ryouji’s eyes widen and his steps stutter for a moment when he sees Shizuku, but immediately afterward he continues walking normally with his eyes downcast.

**SHIZUKU:** What on earth happened?

She crosses her arms, vaguely aware that she looks like her mother right now.

**KAI:** Just a bit of fun!

**RYOUJI:** I didn’t have fun.

**KAI:** Liar. You laughed at every single one of my jokes.

**RYOUJI:** You being funny is not the same as me having fun!

**SHIZUKU:** Yoruhisa-san.

Kai blinks innocently.

**KAI:** Yes? How can I help you, babe?

**SHIZUKU:** What did I miss when you two wandered off together?

**RYOUJI:** We broke into Uehara-san’s house.

**KAI:** Snitch.

**SHIZUKU:** What?! Hino-san, I thought you went with him to _prevent_ that!

**RYOUJI:** I did, but…

**KAI:** But I convinced him that it would be funny to mess with the guy’s head. I mean, come on.

**SHIZUKU:** Mess with his head? And you agreed?

**RYOUJI:** Well, it was more like, what if there was something important in there, and he’s an archeologist, and that’s close to dinosaurs, so— 

**SHIZUKU:** He’s not a paleontologist!

**KAI:** I know that! I thought it might be one of those opposites things. Instead of using a dinosaur cuz he loves ‘em, he’s using one cuz he hates them! Since everyone’s always confusing the two disciplines, right?

She sighs deeply, pushing up her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose.

**SHIZUKU:** How is all that messing with his head?

**KAI:** Oh, easy. I was gonna put all his dishes on the floor.

**SHIZUKU:** Because you thought he might be the one behind this?

**KAI:** Well, to be perfectly honest, most of that justification was come up with right now on the fly.

**RYOUJI:** He’s been so mean to everyone! We just thought it might be funny to do something that’d make him blow up.

**SHIZUKU:** Uehara-san really isn’t that bad! Maybe you should stop trying to mess with him and make him mad, and just give him a chance, huh?

**RYOUJI:** Did he give _you_ one?

**SHIZUKU:** Yes! 

**KAI:** Wow, and I thought we were bad liars!

**RYOUJI:** I’m not lying!

**SHIZUKU:** Neither am I! I talked him down from this gazebo not five minutes ago!

**RYOUJI:** Talked him down from what now?

**SHIZUKU:** I think we all need to make an effort right now. Especially with…

She gestures to the bulletin board. Ryouji looks past her at it and winces, but Kai continues to look unbothered. She’s starting to think that either Kai genuinely hasn’t a care in the world, or perhaps he’s much better at hiding his feelings than she thought.

**SHIZUKU:** Besides, it isn’t just his house. Akamaru-san lives there too, and somehow I feel like he’d be pretty unamused at finding all of his kitchenware on the floor. What if he steps on something and breaks it!

**KAI:** About that! I got his permission to break in! That’s basically an invitation, isn’t it?

Ryouji buries his face in his hands.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s impossible. Kageshita-san and I were with him!

Technically, it could have happened while she was still chatting with Katsuya alone. She did lose track of time for a while, and depending on how speedy they were, they could have gotten in and done all of their clownery then. But she knows something that they don’t know.

She’s pretty good at playing cards.

And ready to call their bluff.

Kai frowns, more out of confusion than looking like he’s been caught in a lie.

**KAI:** Who the fuck did I ask, then?

**RYOUJI:** That was Kuseyama-san.

**SHIZUKU:** Ha! I knew you didn’t— what? Why did you ask Kuseyama-san?

Kai knits his brows together, his mouth slightly ajar as he looks down at Ryouji.

**KAI:** Who the hell is that?

**RYOUJI:** The composer? The guy with fluffy grey hair?

**KAI:** You’re telling me he’s not named Akamaru? Then whose house did we break into?

**RYOUJI:** It _was_ Akamaru-san’s house, but he’s the deadpan guy who walks with a cane.

Kai snaps his fingers victoriously.

**KAI:** Oh, that makes sense! 

His expression falters again.

**KAI:** But hold on, if I asked Kuseyama-chan about breaking in, why did he say yes?

**RYOUJI:** Beats me!

**SHIZUKU:** Probably because he was scared, and hoped you would leave him alone! Actually, wait a second. Hino-san, you knew he was talking to the wrong person!

Ryouji winces.

**RYOUJI:** Technically, I thought at that point that Kai was going to break into Kuseyama-san’s house.

_First name status already? I guess they did bond while I was gone. Or both of them are way too friendly._

**SHIZUKU:** Wouldn’t you have known better by the time you were inside Uehara-san and Akamaru-san’s house?

**RYOUJI:** Yes, well…

He trails off, scuffing the ground at his feet shyly.

**KAI:** By that point he was caught up in how funny it was! You can’t blame him, I’m just criminally hilarious.

Shizuku stares blankly at the pair of them.

**SHIZUKU:** How did either of you survive this long?

**KAI:** I ask myself that question every day, babe.

His finger guns aren’t particularly comforting.

**RYOUJI:** I’m sorry, Yazaki-san. I should’ve done something.

Shizuku takes a deep breath.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m not mad.

**KAI:** Just disappointed?

**SHIZUKU:** No! Come on, aren’t we the same age? I’m not your mom!

**KAI:** Knew it! You’re such the mom type and— hey, what? This doesn’t match my expectations at all!

**SHIZUKU:** I mean, I was surprised, I’ll admit it. But… I guess it was kinda funny!

_I’m still not 100% on board, but I might as well play along for group harmony or whatever._

**KAI:** That’s not a mom thing to say at all!

**RYOUJI:** I think you’re older than she is.

**KAI:** Does that make me _your_ mom?

**SHIZUKU:** I mean, if you want it to mean that, you can be my mom!

**KAI:** I like to think of myself as more of a wine aunt, but I’ll take it.

**RYOUJI:** Nobody’s forcing you to be a mom, here. You can be our wine aunt if that’s more comfortable for you!

**KAI:** No, no, I know how it has to be. Yazaki-chan has abdicated her duty, and I’m the eldest, so I’m gonna have to start carrying around over the counter pain meds and light snacks!

Shizuku giggles, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth.

**SHIZUKU:** Be reasonable, you don’t have big enough pockets for that!

He tucks his hands into his pockets, but they stop at the second knuckles.

**KAI:** This is really a lesson against wearing women’s clothes. The social stigma for looking this good was worth it, but not being able to be your mom? I don’t even know how to take it.

**SHIZUKU:** If it helps, when we get out of here I can show you where I shop! I know lots of places that sell women’s clothing with better pocket options.

**KAI:** No offense, babe, but your style is way too normie for me.

She laughs again before feigning being offended. She pulls at her skirt, looking at its folds. She really does look younger in this get up. Then she tugs at the turtle neck of the sweater indignantly.

**SHIZUKU:** You’re telling me this isn’t edgy?

**KAI:** Hmm… Ryouji, do I break her heart and risk getting slapped? Is that a mom thing to do? First the pockets, now this, I’m not sure I’m gonna make a good mom friend.

**RYOUJI:** Don’t worry Kai! Pockets or no pockets you’d make a good mom friend! You have all the trademarks!

**SHIZUKU:** There are trademarks?

**RYOUJI:** Well, sure! Being caring and attentive is one! 

**KAI:** Check!

**RYOUJI:** Anticipating people’s needs is another!

**KAI:** Have I done that?

**SHIZUKU:** You helped make me breakfast this morning!

**KAI:** Okay, then! Check!

**RYOUJI:** And you like to make people happy by making them laugh!

**KAI:** Wow, I didn’t know this was such an intense job I was signing up for.

**SHIZUKU:** I didn’t know mom friends had so much going on! Hino-san, you really do know a lot, don’t you?

Ryouji suddenly looks bashful, his face tinged red and his eyes downcast.

**SHIZUKU:** Did I say something wrong? I’m sorry!

**RYOUJI:** No! It’s— it’s okay! I was just going to tell you how I know all this stuff, but it’s embarrassing.

**KAI:** Too embarrassing to tell your mom?

Ryouji tries to laugh, but it comes out sounding a little strangled.

**RYOUJI:** I guess that depends on if I’m talking to my mom or my mom friend.

_Well, that doesn’t sound good. Does he have a bad relationship with his mom? That’s not the kind of thing to ask about in polite company, though._

**SHIZUKU:** Well, unless Yoruhisa-san has a big secret he hasn’t told us yet, I don’t think your real mom is here. It’s okay, right? You’re with friends.

**RYOUJI:** Yeah. Friends.

He takes a deep breath before plastering a smile on his face to look up at the two of them. Shizuku tries to hide the worry on her face, concealing it behind a similarly fake smile. Kai has no difficulty with an easy grin on his features, as to be expected at this point.

**RYOUJI:** All I was gonna say is, I know this much about, uh, friend group roles because I didn’t have many of those as a kid.

**SHIZUKU:** Roles?

**RYOUJI:** Friends.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Sorry.

**RYOUJI:** It’s okay. Honestly! It means I got to spend a lot of time perfecting my craft, or whatever, and I got to make friends with Lettuce!

**KAI:** And you said I was weird for talking to doorknobs!

**RYOUJI:** Yeah, but doorknobs aren’t people!

**SHIZUKU:** And lettuce is?

**RYOUJI:** No, not— I mean my turtle! Her name is Lettuce! I’ve had her since I was young. She’s my best friend.

**KAI:** Rude! I thought I was your best friend!

Ryouji laughs, fiddling with his ponytail.

**RYOUJI:** I mean, I’ve had her for fifteen years, so she has a bit of a head start.

**KAI:** I can run faster than a turtle. I’ll beat her. Watch me.

**SHIZUKU:** I’d like to be in the race, too!

**RYOUJI:** You don’t have to _race_ her to be my— you two are ridiculous!

Shizuku chuckles, and the other two quickly join in. All thoughts of whatever baggage Ryouji might be carrying with him are dropped, lost in the laughter shared by friends. Unfortunately, they’re quickly cut off by another gust of wind prompting Ryouji to tug his outer hoodie tighter.

**SHIZUKU:** Brr! It’s not supposed to be cold in October. 

**KAI:** Higher in the northern hemisphere it usually is, I think.

**RYOUJI:** But not in Japan?

**SHIZUKU:** Where do you think we are?

**RYOUJI:** North of Sapporo, for sure. Otherwise, I have no idea.

**KAI:** I don’t even really feel it, but if it’s getting to you guys this bad, we can’t be in Japan anymore.

Shizuku glances back at the bulletin board. ‘Someone here is responsible for the killing game.’ It rings through her head like an echo in a tunnel.

_Could one of us really be powerful enough to do all this? It seems like they would need a whole team of people…_

_Stop. You can’t keep focusing on that! We were having fun a minute ago!_

**RYOUJI:** I think I might go inside and make tea. Could warm us up!

**KAI:** Oh, so the teapot is safe to use?

**RYOUJI:** Yeah, I took a look early this morning. Everything’s been freshly refurbished at least, though if I’m right about the village being built for us specifically, they’re probably just well done mimics anyway.

**SHIZUKU:** What are you guys talking about? Did I zone out for that long? I think I missed the first half of this conversation.

**KAI:** You didn’t miss anything, babe. It’s something we were talking about earlier. Ryouji, tell her.

**RYOUJI:** Oh, sorry! Um, a lot of pre-70s American kitchenware is filled with lead and cadmium, particularly things that are bright red or orange.

**SHIZUKU:** What?! That’s so dangerous!

**KAI:** I know, right? Ryouji was telling me all about it last night.

**RYOUJI:** Like I said, though, all of our kitchenware is safe. From what I saw in your house, Yazaki-san, you should be fine.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s a relief! Though, it would probably defeat the purpose if we all died from lead poisoning.

**KAI:** Purpose?

**SHIZUKU:** Terry must have gathered us like this for a reason, right? Otherwise, wouldn’t he have just hired hitmen or something?

**KAI:** Wow, I hadn’t even thought of that.

**RYOUJI:** Maybe we’re all repenting for something. Taniguchi-san’s been talking a _lot_ about cosmic punishment.

**KAI:** And… Taniguchi-chan is…

**RYOUJI:** Seriously? She’s six foot seven and talks like she ate a thesaurus for breakfast.

**KAI:** Oh, the lady who looks like an owl! Got it.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s not very nice, Yoruhisa-san.

**KAI:** I’m bad with names!

**RYOUJI:** Should we make you flashcards or something?

**KAI:** That might actually help. Or, you could talk everyone into wearing name tags!

**SHIZUKU:** Why don’t you just check the profiles on the tablet thing? It’s got pictures and everything.

**KAI** : That sounds less fun than trying to pin a tag on the jumpy one when he’s not expecting it!

Shizuku laughs, but it quickly turns into a yawn. Eiji’s advice from earlier lingers in her head.

**SHIZUKU:** Well, you guys feel free. I think I need a nap.

**KAI:** I’m free to chase anybody around?

**SHIZUKU:** No! Or, I mean, if you wanted to? Probably don’t?

**RYOUJI:** I wanted tea! Can we wait to chase anybody until after that?

**KAI:** Nah, you two have fun. I’m gonna sit in the gazebo and enjoy the fresh air.

**SHIZUKU:** Okay! I’ll see you guys later. Try not to chase anybody!

**KAI:** I’ll do my best!

**RYOUJI:** Let me know if either of you change your minds. I can put on more tea, no problem!

In somewhat brighter spirits, Shizuku turns around and heads up to what is now her house. Strange, how quickly she’s become used to the idea of living here. The door is unlocked, so she makes sure to latch it behind her once she’s inside.

Not that she’s worried.

She’s made a rather firm vow to not be worried about being murdered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is June 5th! Please, if you're reading, we'd love to hear your thoughts, theories, and comments!


	9. 1.4 - Broken Clocks, Lacking Hands, Cracked Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strangers With Familiar Faces

Her eyes immediately catch on the dishes left behind from breakfast. She sighs and gathers everything up, placing them in the sink. For a moment, Shizuku stares at the dishes, but the energy to wash them doesn’t come.

_I’ll deal with them later. I need to make up for how terribly I slept last night._

Shizuku climbs the stairs, yawning. She finds that her room is exactly the way she left it, but isn’t sure if that’s a comfort or not. Instead, she steps over the singed carpet, taking off her glasses, and lies down on the bed.

Before she drifts off, she finds herself hoping that her roommate has to deal with her dirty dishes. She snorts. It’s a mean thought, but she’s too tired to scold herself.

It’s still too soft for her liking, but it’ll do the trick.

* * *

She dreams of a featureless white room.

The faint remnants of a voice she does not recognize bounce around in this sea of emptiness. She tries to focus on it, but she cannot pull any words from it. It is just a voice she does not know. 

She wonders if she should.

The room does not change. Neither does the voice. She cannot make out the corners, or where the walls meet the ceiling. It is just a white room.

The voice isn’t comforting, though she is mildly interested to learn that it doesn’t scare her either. If she were awake, her dreaming mind notes, she would be very afraid. But such is the pleasure of dreams. Not everything needs an emotional reaction.

It’s just a room. It’s just a voice. It’s just a dream.

* * *

Shizuku’s eyes flicker open to see that her room is mostly dark. She grabs her glasses off the nightstand and searches for her tablet. It takes a moment for her vision to properly focus, but once it does, she realizes that it’s almost five in the evening.

_Wow, how long did I sleep for? Hopefully this doesn’t mess me up tonight._

She tries to focus internally, measuring how well she’s doing physically, but her mind isn’t half as focused as her eyes. She’s probably fine. Naps are fine.

She stifles a yawn.

Shizuku sits up, brushing out wrinkles in her clothes. She regrets not changing out of them before lying down, but it’s too late to deal with that now. Instead, she scuttles to the bathroom and preens for a few moments. Fixing her hair, brushing it as vigorously as she can, and washing her face does wonders for her. She still wishes she had her contact lenses. Or her clothes. She shakes her head and pats her face dry, retrieving her glasses for the third time today. 

_I should wash those dishes and work on dinner. I’m starving!_

Energized, Shizuku emerges from the bathroom and heads downstairs. About halfway down, she pauses.

 **SHIZUKU:** Tobe-san? Are you here?

Her call gets no reply. The lights are off, so she isn’t entirely sure what she thought would happen. Perhaps she thinks that Nao is the type of person to lurk in an unlit room. She doesn’t like how deeply plausible that sounds in her own mind.

She shrugs, turns the lights on, and gets to work in the kitchen. Once the dishes are shining bright and resting in the dishrack, Shizuku dries her hands and looks inside the fridge. It’s filled with enough basic ingredients that she could cook anything simple. It also has to last until Monday.

That’s fine. She can work with that.

She pulls out a wrapped package of chicken and places it on the counter as soon as she’s located a cutting board. As she meticulously begins to slice and cube the meat, planning on making a simple chicken breast and vegetable medley, her thoughts drift to her prickly roommate.

Has she even done anything wrong? Sure, she discouraged any overtures of friendship that Shizuku had put forth. But that meant little, given that Shizuku hadn’t been trying very hard. Shizuku found that the dark haired girl’s questions were ominous, but she had no real evidence that Nao meant any harm. Learning the rules of their predicament was certainly helpful! 

_I have no reason to think ill of her._

With that thought in mind, she begins cutting more chicken. Enough for two.

With the chicken prepped, she finds another cutting board and knife for the vegetables. As she works, she finds herself humming. At the very least, it brightens her mood. She’s been cooking for herself since she was a teenager, as her parents thought it was a necessary life skill. She always assumed that they just didn’t want her to only eat junk food on set, but it’s always been a way to ground herself at the end of the day. 

The simple motions of chopping and preparing food are almost meditative. She doesn’t think about anything but what’s in front of her. After a full day of being yelled at by directors, pushed around by the makeup crew, and bullied by the paparazzi, making a meal has always been there to remind her that, above all else, she is a person. She isn’t Kimi Tachibana. She isn’t Shizuku Yazaki, The Actress. She’s just Shizuku.

The person.

It feels nice.

Nao doesn’t arrive home by the time Shizuku starts actually cooking, which worries her slightly. She pushes the thought out of her head, and instead makes sure that the chicken browns evenly.

Dinner is finished, and she’s still alone. She stands for a moment, considering the finished dish on the stove. It looks good. It would be a shame for Nao to skip out on this, right? But here she stands, in an empty kitchen, waiting for her roommate to return from… Something.

Unless Nao has been in her room this entire time, and has just been ignoring her. It seems likely enough. 

_I won’t intrude if she wants to be alone, but has she even eaten today?_

Shizuku climbs the stairs, very aware of how long it will take for the food to get cold, and raps her knuckles on the closed door at the end of the hallway. She’s never been inside, she realizes. Her only chance to inspect it freely was probably on the first day she woke up here — yesterday? It’s already been so long — so she’d feel incredibly uncomfortable looking around now.

 **SHIZUKU:** Is anyone here?

Silence. She presses her ear to the door, listening intently for sounds of movement. 

_It’s fine if she wants to ignore me. I just want to know for sure that I’m being ignored._

Silence.

 **SHIZUKU:** If, um. If I’m not talking to an empty room, feel free to come down for dinner! It’s chicken and some veggies! I made enough for both of us.

A third deep silence emanates from the room.

Feeling thoroughly silly for talking to nobody, she steps back downstairs and scoops about half the medley into a bowl. She thinks for a moment about plating a second portion in case Nao decides to swan in, but decides against it. She sits down to eat, alone in the kitchen. She forces herself to go slowly, despite how hungry she is. Perhaps Nao will walk in.

She imagines the fallout from Nao entering right at this moment. Would Nao be offended that she started without her? Would Nao scoff at the attempt at getting along? Would Nao simply take a bowl of food and disappear again? Shizuku feels herself getting irritated at every outcome, preparing comebacks and one liners that she knows she would never use.

She finishes eating. The irritation has already burned out inside of her, perhaps dampened by the warm food in her stomach. Shizuku gets up and looks around, dissatisfied with the state of the kitchen. It’s odd, really. She’s used to eating alone. Why does this dinner feel any different?

She washes the dishes one by one, carefully drying them and putting them away, save for the pan on the stove with the rest of the medley. The kitchen sparkles, and there is no sign of Nao.

_Maybe she eats late?_

Shizuku looks up at the kitchen clock, only to realize that it’s still stopped at 4:30. She fishes out her tablet for the proper time: 7:18.

Okay. She can wait some more. She spends some time getting acquainted with the kitchen, finding out where all the cooking tools are. She finds a food processor, and is momentarily distracted with her delight at the discovery. If she wants to, she could make pie crust from scratch! 

She looks at her tablet. It’s 7:30.

She looks for any fruit. She finds apples in a drawer in the fridge.

It’s a little late, sure, but she took a nap and has plenty of energy to stay up waiting for her roommate. She might as well make a pie while she waits, rather than twiddling her thumbs and staring at her tablet. She’ll have to make a recipe from memory, of course, as she couldn’t find any cookbooks, but she’ll do her best.

Once the dough is cooling in the fridge, she retrieves the cutting board again and begins peeling and slicing apples. Cinnamon, sugar, and flour are stirred together with water and poured over the apple slices. She mixes them by hand, washes her hands, and begins rolling out the crust.

By the time the pie is in the oven, it’s 9:00 and she’s covered in flour.

She looks at the front door. No Nao.

She washes the dishes she used to make the pie while it bakes, and takes some small pride in how nicely the kitchen gleams. 

She locates the laundry nook, and looks around for an apron or something similar she could use next time she does something like this. No dice, but she does discover that the washer and dryer are both the same pink as the kitchen furniture.

She returns to the kitchen when the egg timer goes off, and removes the pie from the oven.

While it cools, she packs up the rest of the food in tupperware and washes the pan, and Nao does not surface.

_There’s no reason to think ill of her._

Shizuku repeats this, and then wonders if she’s become worried. Is Nao safe? Did something happen? Did someone already try to—

_Stop. You can’t panic like this. Tobe-san is nothing if not… capable. I assume. Knowing nothing about her._

_Ugh._

Eventually, Shizuku settles for writing Nao a note about the leftovers, and heads upstairs. She sits on her bed, leaving the door open so she can hear if Nao comes in, and absently reads the fashion magazines Terry left for her.

The trends discussed have little bearing on her life, even in the outside world, and she finds her eyes skimming over them. It’s only when she finds that she’s been reading a page that’s just an advertisement with Terry’s horrible face pasted over the models that she puts the magazine aside.

Her tablet lights up with a ping from Terry, letting her know that it’s now nighttime. Shizuku steels herself and waits.

At 10:45, she begins to accept that her roommate is not coming home any time soon. Shizuku sighs and gets changed for bed. This is hopeless.

_Why is she out so late? I figured that Kajisawa-san would have filled her in about the rules we made._

_Maybe she just doesn’t care._

With that bitter thought, Shizuku climbs under the covers and waits for sleep. It comes to her eventually, but not soon enough to stop her from staring at the ceiling and trying desperately not to think too much.

* * *

Day 3: October 22nd

Terry’s morning announcement alert has Shizuku wake up with a start. 

_This isn’t my room!_

She blinks. She knows that it isn’t her room. She should be used to it by now, shouldn’t she? As she regains her bearings in this uncomfortable room, she reflects that perhaps it’s a good thing that she isn’t growing accustomed to captivity.

She shakes off the thought, grabs her glasses, and takes a look at the message.

**_Good morning citizens! It’s 8AM, and your lovely Mayor Terror has revealed one of your dark secrets! Check the bulletin board for info._ **

**SHIZUKU:** He’s still calling himself that?

She yawns. There isn’t much point in dawdling, as apparently, waiting around means someone will break into the house and make her face the day anyways.

_And if the secret is mine, I want to be there to explain myself._

She hurriedly goes through an abbreviated version of her morning routine (get dressed, brush teeth, brush hair, take medication) and runs downstairs and out. Most of her other peers have already gathered by the bulletin board, some looking apprehensive. Yami and Junpei are still in pajamas, and Kizou is in an outfit better suited for hitting the gym. Miyuki is likewise in athletic clothes, though they look a bit more out of place on her than on the acrobat.

She approaches slowly. Her stomach twists in the crisp air.

There’s a new piece of paper on the bulletin board, with an announcement in big, bold text. 

**_Ryouji Hino was the star of a viral video wherein he believed he was appearing on a talk show, and had his innermost thoughts, desires, and failings as a person exposed._ **

_Oh my goodness…_

Shizuku spins around, looking for him. Maybe he hasn’t seen it yet, maybe he—

No. Ryouji is standing only a couple feet away, shaking in his shoes with silent tears running down his face. It can’t have been more than a few moments since he’s seen it, but the top of his hoodies are already dark with tears.

 **SHIZUKU:** Hino-san, do you need—

He abruptly shakes his head, as if clearing something from it, and raises both of his hands defensively between himself and everyone else.

 **RYOUJI:** Don’t follow me!

He sprints away from the bulletin board, now fighting back full blown sobs. She stares after him with no idea what to do or how to help, before turning back around. If he needs his time to process that, she’ll give it to him and honour his wish. She does, however, vow to find him later. Maybe she’ll make him tea. Maybe she’ll just sit there and cry with him. Maybe she’s incapable of helping in any way. She’ll find out once he’s had some time.

Anyone who was missing beforehand has arrived, even Nao.

 **YAMI:** Well, shit. Off to a great start. 

They shake their head with pursed lips.

 **YAMI:** Maybe we shouldn’t put much stock into these.

 **CHIEMI:** This is messed up. Is anybody going to go after Hino?

 **MIYUKI:** We will once we have had a discussion about this.

 **AIMI:** But like, some of these secrets are super scary! 

**KAORU:** She’s right! I mean, someone’s a murderer! Sure, there’s valid reasons for murder so maybe it’s a misunderstanding—

 **SEIJIROU:** Kaoru...

 **KAORU:** —And Terry wants to blow things out of proportion, but it’s at least worth a little scrutiny while we figure out what—

 **SEIJIROU:** Breathe, Kaoru.

Kaoru sucks in a large breath of air.

 **AIMI:** Um! And I didn’t even mean, like, we should be reading them or anything. They’re scary, but, like, aren’t they secrets for a reason? I know I’m not that smart, but wouldn’t it be better if we didn’t know~?

 **KAORU:** Oh! Wow! I misinterpreted that entirely!

 **SEIJIROU:** The way I see it, we have no way of knowing who any of these secrets belong to until Terry reveals it, or we spill our own guts. There’s no point in speculating, and it’s just gonna have us at each other’s throats. We shouldn’t worry.

 **KIZOU:** About that.

Shizuku looks over towards them. Kizou nudges Katsuya, who is standing next to them.

 **KIZOU:** Go on, you figured it out.

 **KATSUYA:** I didn’t figure out anything! I got lucky.

 **JUNPEI:** Wh-What? What are you talking about? Just s-say it!

 **KATSUYA:** Keda-san and I were just chatting about this, and figured it was best to talk about our own deals.

 **YAMI:** Like just for fun?

 **KATSUYA:** I mean, a little bit? It was a little fun. Do you think it was a little fun?

 **KIZOU:** I’d say, yeah, just about a little bit fun.

 **KATSUYA:** Oh, but it was also to like, make us worry less! Which is also fun!

 **KAORU:** You two are delightful! Now please tell us what you’re talking about before we all go crazy!

 **KIZOU:** My bad! 

**KAORU:** (Is this what it’s like listening to me talk about stuff? Looping around it in a million ways and getting distracted on tangents? I mean, it’s not that bad, don’t get me wrong, but I can see why people look so tired after—)

 **SEIJIROU:** (Shh.)

 **KAORU:** (Right. Thanks.)

In another situation, Shizuku feels like she’d probably be amused by Kaoru, Kizou, and Katsuya’s talkative antics. As it is, she’s just stressed out.

 **SHIZUKU:** You were saying you realized something?

 **KATSUYA:** Y’know how the secrets are paired? 

The group nods.

 **KATSUYA:** They’re matched by house. 

**KIZOU:** At least, our secrets match up. 

**KATSUYA:** So we figure, learn one person’s secret and you learn the other’s.

 **KAI:** Ha! Unfortunate.

Shizuku looks over at him. His hands are as far as they can go in his pockets, and his expression is startlingly neutral.

Miyuki, the closest to the bulletin board, looks it over in a hurry. Her eyes narrow as she finds what she’s looking for, and spins around to face Kai.

 **MIYUKI:** Is that so? In that case, that means that Yoruhisa-san… is a kleptomaniac ex-convict.

All eyes fall on Kai, who doesn’t flinch, or even really react at all. Miyuki’s face toes the line between outright anger and a mild sort of disappointment.

 **MIYUKI:** Do you have anything to say for yourself?

Shizuku holds her breath. It seems like he’s not going to respond, when Kai suddenly cracks a lazy grin and holds up his hands.

 **KAI:** Guilty.

 **SHIZUKU:** What?!

She thinks back to her previous day with him. Lock picking… Didn’t he say he was ‘criminally funny’ at one point? Was he really just making jokes about this?

 **JUNPEI:** Y-You’re really a criminal?

 **YAMI:** I mean, we don’t know that Mr. Hot Stuff isn’t a cool criminal.

Chiemi raises an eyebrow at that.

 **CHIEMI:** A ‘cool’ criminal?

 **YAMI:** Like maybe he only steals from evil billionaires or something, right? You’re a cool criminal too, Cherry-chan!

 **CHIEMI:** Oh. Well, I guess I’m flattered?

 **MIYUKI:** I cannot believe this.

 **KAI:** C’mon, it’s genuinely not that big of a deal! I served my time, et cetera, now I respect society or whatever.

 **KAORU:** Oh! So we don’t have to worry?

 **KIZOU:** I wouldn’t line up your skunks so quickly.

 **JUNPEI:** Why don’t you EVER say things that make sense?!

 **HITOSHI:** I hate to point this out, but it does specifically say that you haven’t ceased your criminal activity.

 **KAI:** Pff, well, yeah, but it’s not something you have to worry about. 

**EIJI:** And why not?!

 **KAI:** Let’s just say my taste is more expensive than what you have on offer.

 **YAMI:** So you only steal DIAMONDS! That’s sick as fuck, honestly.

 **KAI:** Well, not like, specifically diamonds. Though, actually, if you want to put it that way, that’s what I went to jail for.

 **MIYUKI:** Do not treat this like a joke!

 **KAI:** Why not? It’s pretty funny.

 **TSUKASA:** A cosmic joke at our expense. Yes. I understand now. The universe is truly just and cruel in equal measures.

 **SHIZUKU:** Is… this why you don’t work for celebrities anymore? You were caught stealing from a client?

 **KAI:** Bingo! 

**NAO:** Tell them who you steal from now.

 **KAI:** Hm? Oh, sure! Mostly I do museum gigs now.

 **MIYUKI:** ‘Gigs?’ Truly?

 **YAMI:** This is straight out of a heist movie and I’m loving it. Would you describe your antics as more Ocean’s 11 or Ocean’s 8?

 **KAI:** It’s really not all that elaborate! 

**AIMI:** So, if you only steal diamonds from museums, then we don’t need to be concerned? Right right?

 **SEIJIROU:** It can’t be that simple.

 **KAI:** Also true! Hey, what’s your name with the orange hair?

 **YAMI:** Me?

 **KAI:** No, uh, loud mouth who loves to say ‘fuck’?

 **YAMI:** I think that could still be me.

 **EIJI:** He’s almost definitely talking about me. What do you want?

 **KAI:** Yeah! You probably want your watch back, huh?

Eiji reflexively pulls his wrist up, as if to check the time, and bristles like an angry dog when he sees his empty wrist.

 **EIJI:** When did you even take this?!

 **KAI:** When you walked up to the bulletin board this morning!

 **EIJI:** You piece of shit! You’re the one who scattered all the fucking dishes on my floor, aren’t you?!

 **KAI:** Maybe. Though I didn’t act alone.

He winks.

_He really thinks this is all some joke, doesn’t he?_

Shizuku finds herself looking back to the bulletin board, reading some of the other secrets.

_Compared to the others, maybe this is just a joke. It’s not like he murdered anybody._

**JUNPEI:** O-Oh no.

 **MIYUKI:** I beg your pardon?

 **HITOSHI:** I told you I didn’t do that.

 **EIJI:** Oh would you just— 

**KAI:** Catch!

He pulls a plastic digital wristwatch out of seemingly nowhere and tosses it in Eiji’s direction. Eiji snatches it out of the air and puts it on his wrist with a scowl.

 **EIJI:** You fucking scumbag.

 **SHIZUKU:** Hey!

 **EIJI:** I didn’t promise I’d be nice to somebody who fucks with my shit, Yazaki!

 **SHIZUKU:** I— Well—

 **EIJI:** Don’t try to talk me out of being mad today!

 **KAI:** Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a friend who needs me.

 **MIYUKI:** You are not going _anywhere_ before we figure out what—

 **KAI:** There’s nothing to figure out. I’m a thief, Kajisawa-chan, not a monster.

With that, he spins around and starts walking off.

 **SHIZUKU:** Um, I’ll go with him. Sorry!

She hurries after Kai while Miyuki fumes behind her.

 **KAI:** (Did I get her name right?)

 **SHIZUKU:** (Yes.)

 **KAI:** (Good, that would’ve been super embarrassing.)

Shizuku can’t help but laugh at that, but solemns quickly. They approach the Diplodocus house, and Ryouji is sitting on the front steps, still crying. A wave of guilt passes over her. If he heard her laughing, what if he thinks she’s laughing at him? She can’t bear the idea of him lumping her in with whatever bullies he’s faced in the past.

 **SHIZUKU:** Hino-san?

Her voice is gentle. She sounds like someone approaching a crying child. In a way, she believes that she is.

Ryouji’s only reply at first is sniffles, but eventually he speaks.

 **RYOUJI:** I told… you to leave me alone…

Kai plops himself down on the step next to Ryouji without a care in the world.

 **KAI:** Well, too bad, babe. We’re your friends and you’re stuck with us.

Ryouji looks up at his words. His eyes are red. Shizuku sits across from him, kneeling on the path in front of his house, while Kai throws an arm over his shoulders. Ryouji sniffles again, seeming unsure what to think about this. 

**SHIZUKU:** Do you want to talk about it at all? You don’t have to, but we’re happy to listen.

 **KAI:** We’re also down to distract you, if that’s what you need. We’re here no matter what.

 **RYOUJI:** I… I just…

He wipes his eyes a couple times, but the tears don’t stop.

 **RYOUJI:** It was so humiliating.

Kai puts a hand on his knee and squeezes comfortingly. Ryouji averts his eyes, as if very interested in the texture of the turf lawn in front of him.

 **KAI:** Sure sounds like it. A viral video… jeez.

 **RYOUJI:** Everyone I knew saw it. And plenty of people I didn’t know. It was the worst day of my life.

 **SHIZUKU:** I’m so sorry. It sounds like such a cruel thing to do.

 **RYOUJI:** It was. It was, and nobody would take my side. I’ve always… always been an easy target, but I thought they were my friends. I thought…

 **KAI:** Kids are bastards. 

**SHIZUKU:** They are. I don’t even understand the logic behind this! A fake talk show? Why?

 **RYOUJI:** I don’t know. I’ve never understood. I guess… I guess they thought I was too self centered to notice that it was all fake. And too stupid not to answer the questions.

He hiccups, fighting down another sob.

 **RYOUJI:** And I guess they were right. I’m useless.

_I can’t let him just spiral like this!_

Shizuku slaps the pavement in front of her.

 **SHIZUKU:** That’s not true! They tricked you on purpose! You’re the nicest, least selfish person I’ve ever met!

 **RYOUJI:** You really think so…?

 **SHIZUKU:** Plus, you’re so smart! You know all these facts about people! Without you, I would have been completely lost as soon as I got here. It would have been so much scarier!

 **RYOUJI:** You’re just saying that to make me feel better.

 **KAI:** Nah, babe. I mean, technically we do want you to feel better, but she isn’t the lying type.

 **SHIZUKU:** It’s true! I really try to avoid lying!

_Unless acting counts as lying, I guess!_

**KAI:** Shit, Ryouji, this is awful, but you know what? At the very least, you know you didn’t do anything to deserve that.

 **SHIZUKU:** I don’t think anyone could do anything to deserve such cruel treatment!

 **KAI:** Yeah, but Ryouji especially didn’t do anything.

 **RYOUJI:** Mm… 

He goes quiet for a couple seconds, expression unreadable. Shizuku awkwardly rubs his arm while he finds his voice.

 **RYOUJI:** Thank you, Kai, Yazaki-san.

 **SHIZUKU:** Oh, you can just call me Shizuku. It’s okay.

_Plus, the formality is just a little weird right now._

**RYOUJI:** Oh! Um, then call me Ryouji. Please.

 **KAI:** Hell yeah. While we’re at it, I’m gonna drop all pretenses; Shizuku, we’re buds. Plus, Yoruhisa is _such_ a mouthful of a name.

Ryouji laughs weakly, but he hasn’t stopped crying. Streaks of black have dribbled across his face onto his hoodie, but it’s only when he wipes his eyes and looks at the marks on his hand that he realizes.

 **RYOUJI:** Crap, my makeup’s getting everywhere…

 **KAI:** Aw, I’ll help you fix it right up! That’s literally my whole job.

 **RYOUJI:** Even though I’m not a dead person?

 **KAI:** I can pretend you are if you hold _really_ still!

 **RYOUJI:** Uh…

 **KAI:** Or we could do a challenge round and have you move a ton! I’m flexible!

Ryouji laughs, this time with a bit more genuine mirth in it, and his tears seem to stop actively flowing. Shizuku leans forward and pats his knee.

 **SHIZUKU:** And if it makes you feel any better, nobody else has said anything about you.

 **KAI:** Oh yeah! They’re all mad at me for doing time and stealing shit.

 **RYOUJI:** Doing time? You’ve been to prison?

 **KAI:** Only for a year and a half. I was a very good boy.

 **RYOUJI:** Is that why you were pocketing Shizuku’s stuff yesterday?

 **SHIZUKU:** You were what?!

 **KAI:** Babe, for my partner in crime, you are such a snitch.

Ryouji’s face goes almost as red as his eyes, but his tears dry up.

 **SHIZUKU:** What did you steal from me?!

Kai shrugs and produces a thin silver necklace from his back pocket. She recognizes the cute little bear face pendant instantly and snatches it out of his hand.

 **SHIZUKU:** You took this from my room?

 **KAI:** There were a bunch of ‘em on your desk. This one was cute. Where’d you get it?

 **SHIZUKU:** It was a gift! I don’t often buy jewelry for myself.

 **KAI:** Ooh, is there a story behind it?

 **SHIZUKU:** I’ll only tell you if you promise not to take any stuff from my room again!

 **KAI:** I promise not to take anything from your room again!

 **RYOUJI:** Why does that sound like you’re using that specific promise to make a loophole?

 **KAI:** I was promised a story about a necklace. Shush!

 **SHIZUKU:** It’s not dramatic or anything. Definitely not as dramatic as going to jail or anything.

 **KAI:** I see your point, but I’m also in too deep now to give up on this story.

 **RYOUJI:** I think it would be nice to hear something non-dramatic for once.

 **SHIZUKU:** Okay, let’s see. Where should I start? I started working on _The Kimi Question_ when I was in middle school, and I spent a lot of time on the set there. Basically any time I wasn’t at school or sleeping, I was on set.

 **KAI:** Damn, that sounds exhausting.

 **SHIZUKU:** It was fun, though! I liked it. The set was a relatively public lot, and lots of filming happened around it, including commercials and stuff like that. A girl who was working on just some miscellaneous stuff there would run into me all the time, and we made friends.

 **RYOUJI:** Is she famous as well?

 **SHIZUKU:** Not quite. She did a lot of commercials and some voice over stuff around that age, but she stopped acting about the time we went into high school!

 **KAI:** How does this relate to the necklace? Not to rush you, I’m just curious.

 **SHIZUKU:** Oh! Right, this is a friendship necklace!

 **KAI:** Ooh, was she your BFF forever?

 **RYOUJI:** Doesn’t BFF already mean Best Friends Forever?

 **KAI:** Yeah, that’s my question! Is she your best friend forever forever?

Shizuku laughs.

 **SHIZUKU:** I guess so! Basically all of the necklaces in my room are friendship necklaces. Some are those cheap half heart ones, where your friend has the other half, but mostly they’re just nice necklaces that we wanted to give to one another.

 **RYOUJI:** I thought you had a bunch of necklaces! How many best friends do you have?!

 **SHIZUKU:** Just Haruka! 

**KAI:** Did you have a lot of falling outs or something?

 **SHIZUKU:** Huh? Why?

 **KAI:** I mean, usually I thought people gave each other one doodad to represent friendship and that was that! Unless you guys had a billion friend break ups and needed to reaffirm your love or whatever?

 **SHIZUKU:** Oh, well, we started when we were pretty young. As we grew up, our tastes in jewelry changed, so we bought each other new ones! It’s not like we had fights and had to patch them up or anything.

 **KAI:** What era is the bear necklace from, then?

 **SHIZUKU:** This was in her more goth phase. I think we were both around sixteen! Her bear is black iron, and she got me a silver one because we were really into the angel slash demon thing. We were silly kids. These days we try to keep it classy.

She fishes into her turtleneck and pulls out the silver chain that sits next to her skin at all times. It has no pendant or ornamentation; it’s just a simple silver chain to represent the bonds between herself and her best friend.

 **RYOUJI:** So you were the goody two shoes?

 **SHIZUKU:** Oh, absolutely. She went through a really rebellious phase! I was the teacher's pet, she was the one going to college in America and getting tattoos.

 **KAI:** She sounds like my kind of lady!

 **SHIZUKU:** She’s married, so don’t get any ideas.

 **RYOUJI:** Married?! Isn’t she your age?

 **KAI:** Shizuku, I appreciate your caution, but I’m extremely gay. You don’t dress like this unless you need it medically.

Shizuku laughs again, and this time Ryouji joins in, albeit a little weakly.

 **SHIZUKU:** Yes, in answer to your question, she’s my age. She’s expecting a little one soon, too.

 **RYOUJI:** Wow! So she just grew up, went to college, got married, and is having kids? Isn’t that a little…

 **SHIZUKU:** A little what?

 **RYOUJI:** You know, like… Normal?

 **KAI:** Not an adjective anyone here would get accused of, ha!

 **SHIZUKU:** I guess she is! She didn’t have to deal with being a child star or a prodigy like any of us.

 **RYOUJI:** Yeah. Poor thing.

 **SHIZUKU:** Hm? I’ve always thought of her as rather lucky, actually. She isn’t very wealthy or anything, but she is really happy. 

**KAI:** Yeah, I’m jealous. You know what they say about child stars, right? They always end up in jail or invisible, don’t they?

 **RYOUJI:** You’re one to talk! Aren’t you an ex-prisoner?

 **KAI:** Yeah! So I’m speaking from experience!

 **SHIZUKU:** Since I told my boring story, shouldn’t you tell yours? 

**RYOUJI:** Though I doubt it’s boring! You were arrested!

 **KAI:** Hmm, true enough. But I did sign a court order not to discuss anyone’s names when talking about this.

 **SHIZUKU:** Really? It was that hush-hush?

 **KAI:** I was long time friends with the lady who wanted to have me put away, so out of respect for our friendship she decided to keep things out of the press. I had to agree to that too, or else my name would have been really ruined and then I’d only be able to put makeup on dead people.

 **RYOUJI:** Er— Isn’t that—

 **KAI:** Tongues wag in private, even if stuff doesn’t end up in the newspaper!

 **SHIZUKU:** So you stole from your friend?

 **KAI:** I’ve always been sticky fingered. Stealing candy from stores, little stuff as a kid, came naturally to me! Honestly, I probably wouldn’t have gotten a start in makeup if I hadn’t been shoplifting it as a ten year old.

He pauses, looking startled as though he’d never quite made that connection before. He moves on with a laugh.

 **KAI:** Anyway, I never got caught, but I guess when you’re the house-call makeup specialist to the rich and famous, the stuff that goes missing can be a little bit more notable.

 **SHIZUKU:** The diamonds?

 **RYOUJI:** You stole _diamonds?!_

 **KAI:** Just some earrings! She liked to think she was so clever, hiding them whenever the maids came by. As if a maid would never check behind a painting for a safe! Pff!

 **RYOUJI:** You stole _diamonds_ from a _safe?!?!_

 **KAI:** Don’t make a big deal out of it! The combination was just her wedding anniversary date. It’s not like it was complicated.

 **SHIZUKU:** You should be glad Nizuno-san isn’t hearing this.

 **KAI:** Is that the one who wanted me to tell my story like it was a heist movie?

 **RYOUJI:** It is a heist movie! You could sell this story and make a ton of money!

 **KAI:** Not with my court order! The nice lady I stole from has some big boy lawyers who might skip the hassle of suing me and just disappear me for good if I did something like that.

 **SHIZUKU:** That’s so scary! 

**KAI:** Was it? Hmm. I’m doing a terrible job of lightening the mood, then. 

Ryouji chuckles at that, seemingly in a much better mood. Shizuku smiles at him, some of the weight in her chest lifting. Thinking about her old best friend definitely helped her own mood as well. Knowing that Haruka is out there somewhere, probably raising hell as soon as Shizuku didn’t know up for their weekly coffee date, makes her feel instantly safer somehow.

Ryouji sniffles loudly, taking her out of her train of thought, smearing eyeliner all over his face as he tries to dab at his wet cheeks. He looks at his own hands again and grimaces.

 **RYOUJI:** Kai, um, could we…

 **KAI:** Yeah, let’s go! You’ve got eyeliner all over your hands.

All of them stand, but the two boys go inside quickly, not asking if Shizuku wanted to come along. In all honesty, she’s not sure how she’d feel about going with them. She’d probably say yes, because it’s what she always says when invited somewhere, but isn’t there something she’s forgetting?

Shizuku hesitates on their lawn for a little bit. Her stomach feels uneasy.

_...I haven’t eaten. That’s why. I’m doing all this running around on an empty stomach! Focus. I need to shower, eat, and get myself together._

She takes a deep breath, then power walks back to her house. Her heart beats a little too quickly for her liking as she hurries up the stairs for the shower.

Once she’s clean and her hair is at least slightly tamed, Shizuku heads back down to the kitchen. Sitting on the table is another one of her necklaces, which had definitely not been there when she came back in.

_Thanks, Kai._

She finds herself rolling her eyes affectionately. If someone has to be rifling through her stuff, at least it’s someone she’s on a first name basis with.

 _And_ a _t least he gave it back!_

Beside the necklace is the note she left for Nao last night. It’s exactly where she left it, which sadly doesn’t surprise her. Shizuku ponders cooking rice and eggs for breakfast, but ultimately decides that her leftover veggies and chicken would do the trick just as nicely with less of a wait time.

However, when she opens the fridge, she can’t seem to find what remained of her dinner anywhere. Confused, Shizuku looks up and realizes that that tupperware she packed it up in is in the sink, empty.

_Even Tobe-san eats, I guess._

_...What kind of a thought is that?! What else would she do, photosynthesize?!_

Shizuku looks crossly at the tupperware in the sink, noting that it’s not even been cleaned. She cooks dinner for this strange girl, the girl eats it, and she doesn’t even clean up after herself? No ‘thank you?’ Nothing! She sticks her hands on her hips, assessing the rest of the kitchen for signs of Nao’s presence, and finds something unsanctionable on the counter.

There is a slice missing from her perfectly curated pie that she had spent the previous night painstakingly baking.

 **SHIZUKU:** She _ate_ my pie?!

_I haven’t even had any yet!_

**SHIZUKU:** I make her dinner, she eats the pie that was NOT for her, she leaves all her dishes behind, and won’t even LOOK at me?!

Shizuku hits the table with frustration, then winces as pain quickly runs through her hand. Suddenly, she feels like an idiot for screaming in an empty kitchen.

 **SHIZUKU:** I just won’t cook for her again. It’s fine.

It does not feel fine in the slightest, but Shizuku repeats that thought to herself as she throws together eggs and rice, and after a bit of hesitation, a slice of pie. A little treat never killed anyone, and she’s not letting Nao eat the entire pie herself.

It’s delicious. Shizuku is at least relieved that it turned out decent.

After eating, though, she can’t manage to shake her hard feelings towards Nao. As she washes the dishes, knowing deep down that they will build up for days unless she does so, she finds the tightness in her chest getting worse.

_Where even is she?! She’s not here, and it doesn’t seem like she ever came home last night. What did she do, sleep in the gazebo?_

She finds herself becoming more and more annoyed by the moment.

_Maybe Kajisawa-san could talk some sense into her? She and Keda-san did suggest we talk to them if we had any problems, and I am definitely having some._

Shizuku heads out, making sure to lock the door before she leaves. Hopefully, nobody else will let themselves in while she’s gone. Nobody interrupts her as she crosses the cul de sac and walks up the impeccably paved path to the Iguanodon house door. Shizuku knocks and takes a step back, waiting.

Nothing.

_Aimi-san lives here too, doesn’t she? Are neither of them home?_

Shizuku knocks again, but doesn’t get a reply. 

_Okay, that’s a dead end. I’ll try Keda-san’s place. Hopefully they can help me out!_

She jogs across, wiping a bit of sweat off her brow, and knocks on their door. Thankfully, the door swings open immediately.

 **KATSUYA:** Good morning! What’s up, Yazaki-san?

 **SHIZUKU:** Hi! I was wondering if Keda-san was here.

 **KATSUYA:** Wow, they’re popular today. Yeah, upstairs in the master bedroom! Same layout as your place, I’d bargain.

 **SHIZUKU:** Thank you!

Katsuya grins and shoots finger guns as they move over to let her inside. Hitoshi is sitting in the living room, one ankle crossed over his opposite knee. She waves at him as she moves past, and he nods his head in greeting.

Their kitchen smells like curry. It’s so good that Shizuku has to actively tear her eyes away from the stove in order to proceed up the stairs, worrying slightly that she’s intruding on whatever social gathering Katsuya is hosting as well. Once she reaches the door in question, she knocks again.

 **KIZOU:** It’s open!

Shizuku opens. Kizou is sitting on the floor across from a standing Miyuki, who manages to look extremely refined despite being surrounded by kitschy decor. Miyuki is cradling her face in her hand, deep in thought, while Kizou looks to be perfectly relaxed. Both of them have changed out of athletic gear and into their more usual daywear.

 **KIZOU:** Oh, you’re not Kageshita.

_Are our voices that similar?_

**SHIZUKU:** Nope! They let me in, though. I wanted to talk to you and Kajisawa-san!

 **MIYUKI:** Hello. I hope you were not searching for too long for me.

 **SHIZUKU:** No ma’am! There aren’t that many places to look, though.

_Did I call her ma’am? Ugh, embarrassing!_

**KIZOU:** Jeez, I’m Oleg Verniaiev, huh?

They say it with a wide smile, indicating that it’s some kind of joke, and Shizuku finds herself smiling back.

_Should I… ask who that is, or…?_

**MIYUKI:** Did you require us for anything specific?

Miyuki’s question distracts Shizuku from the thought entirely.

Kizou beckons her into the room, and Shizuku settles down on the carpet with the other two. She kneels, much in the same way she was kneeling before Ryouji and Kai earlier. Once she’s seated, Miyuki sits as well, though as the proper lady she is, she sits on the bed rather than on the floor.

 **SHIZUKU:** I’ve been, um, wondering about…

_What can I even say? “I think Nao Tobe is up to no good”? I’m not a snitch, even if I have misgivings about her._

**KIZOU:** About?

Shizuku hums for a moment, finding her words.

 **SHIZUKU:** Hypothetically, what would we do about people who break the rules we decided on as a group?

 **MIYUKI:** That is a good question. 

**KIZOU:** Yeah, we’ve been thinking about that one. For Terry’s rules, there’s the threat of physical punishment. But for our rules? 

They suck their teeth, making a squelching noise to indicate how little progress they’ve made on that front.

 **MIYUKI:** I had hoped that, as we’re all adults, we could simply abide by the rules we set forth. Unfortunately, some of us seem to buckle under pressure or resist any authority. We have been unsure as to how to proceed without resorting to base threats such as Terry offers.

Shizuku feels her shoulders hunching, and straightens her back. Is she one of the ones buckling? She hopes not.

 **KIZOU:** Is this _really_ hypothetical, Yazaki? You look more nervous than a horse with free wifi.

Shizuku opens her mouth to reply, but stops.

 **SHIZUKU:** Horse with free wifi?

 **MIYUKI:** I wondered about that as well, Keda-san. Would the horse not be relieved that it doesn’t have to pay for the wifi?

 **KIZOU:** No way! If the wifi was comped by the hotel they’re staying at, they feel like there’s an obligation to use all the services provided!

 **MIYUKI:** Ah, so if the horse had chosen to pay for the wifi, they would have some intention behind it.

 **KIZOU:** Yeah, but if it's free, then they have to try to figure out what to do with it, which is hard because—

 **MIYUKI:** Because horses cannot type, of course. I see now, thank you.

 **SHIZUKU:** Um.

 **MIYUKI:** Yazak-san, our apologies. The question was valid. Is this entirely hypothetical, or did something happen?

 **SHIZUKU:** Yes! Totally unprovoked!

Miyuki sighs and folds her hands together. She looks weary, and ten years older than she must be.

 **MIYUKI:** I take it that Yoruhisa-san is causing trouble yet again. 

**SHIZUKU:** Well...

She was about to take his side, but knowing him, he’s probably knuckle deep in someone else’s dresser drawers already.

Miyuki nods knowingly while Kizou stifles a laugh.

 **MIYUKI:** I imagine we would have to address each case individually.

 **KIZOU:** Technically, I don’t think we actually put Don’t Steal on the rules. To be fair, we didn’t think it would come up.

 **MIYUKI:** I liked to imagine our graduating class as respectable people. I am… disappointed.

 **KIZOU:** For Yoruhisa, I think we’d have to catch him in the act.

 **MIYUKI:** Hmm. Perhaps being caught red-handed would discourage his unsavoury habit.

 **KIZOU:** Oooh, we could totally do a stakeout. I bet that’d be fun!

 **MIYUKI:** As amusing as your idea sounds, I believe it is unnecessary. The culprit has already confessed repeatedly, and seems to have no shame. Yazaki-san, you are closer to him than I am. Can you confirm this?

 **SHIZUKU:** I… Well, I don’t think he’s very likely to stop just if you tell him off, honestly.

 **KIZOU:** Aw, too bad. I was already figuring out how to backflip onto the offender in question. A frontflip doesn’t have the appropriate drama at all, but...

Shizuku giggles, slightly more at ease now. Miyuki’s lips quirk slightly too.

 **SHIZUKU:** I was just thinking that we could post the rules we agreed to on the bulletin board? They might seem more official that way.

_Tobe-san does seem to read it, so with luck, she’ll take the rules to heart._

_I hope._

**MIYUKI:** Mm, that is a cogent point. Nobody has pretense to ignorance of the rules that way, and others will socially enforce them even if we have no set punishment for offenders.

 **KIZOU:** Sounds like a plan! Thanks, Yazaki!

She smiles, glad for the praise, but her smile drops off as she imagines Nao reading the board. Will it even have any effect? ‘Social enforcement’ doesn’t seem like the kind of thing to sway the strange girl.

 **MIYUKI:** You still seem quite rattled, Yazaki-san. Did something happen?

_Yes._

**SHIZUKU:** No, no! I think it’s just our circumstances as a whole. It gets weirder by the day.

 **MIYUKI:** I see. I can most certainly agree with you.

 **KIZOU:** We’re gonna be fine! I’m sure the search parties will be here any day now. We’re a pack of celebrities! And Tobe.

Shizuku awkwardly shifts on the carpet. Who _is_ Nao Tobe? 

**MIYUKI:** Is she not a celebrity as well? I do recall reading an article about the Academy with her featured in it as an artist.

 **KIZOU:** I mean, I guess. But I’ve never heard of her.

Uneasiness rests in the air between the three as they consider the contradiction. Who gets into Hope’s Peak without already having a reputation? Everyone was famous beforehand, that’s the whole point! And yet...

 **MIYUKI:** Why don’t we talk about this more over tea? I think that might be calming.

 **KIZOU:** Damn, does everyone here know how to make tea besides me?

 **SHIZUKU:** You don’t know how to make tea? 

**KIZOU:** I know, I know, it’s a really basic skill. I just haven’t gotten around to it! I tend to be an energy drinks sort of person!

 **SHIZUKU:** It’s really easy! We can show you!

 **KIZOU:** Wicked!

The three of them get up and head downstairs. Kizou pauses to make sure they’re both watching, and immediately slides down the bannister, doing a tight flip at the bottom to land on their feet. Shizuku claps, while Miyuki slowly descends one step at a time.

 **SHIZUKU:** Are you okay?

 **MIYUKI:** I simply wish to avoid tripping. Go on ahead if you like.

She gestures to her floor length skirt.

_Yeah, that plus stairs sounds like a disaster._

Shizuku glances towards the living room area, where Katsuya and Hitoshi seemed to be hanging out a few minutes ago, but they’re nowhere to be found. Since she thinks it’s a bit unlikely that they’d go to hang out at Hitoshi and Eiji’s place, she looks through the sliding glass door and spots them talking together on the deck.

Kizou does not invite them in for tea, so Shizuku doesn’t want to be presumptuous and do it for them.

Once all three of them are in the kitchen, whirring around making tea and showing Kizou how it's done, they settle into a friendly routine before conversation picks up again.

 **KIZOU:** I really am curious about Tobe. I know talking about her is kind of a mood killer, but I can’t wrap my head around her.

 **MIYUKI:** I find myself in a similar situation. Her title itself is so vague.

 **SHIZUKU:** That’s true. I think any of us could qualify as ‘artists,’ since it’s so general. Isn’t acting an art? Or playing cello?

 **KIZOU:** Or being an acrobat! The art of the human body is something else!

 **SHIZUKU:** Of course! I didn’t mean to exclude you!

 **KIZOU:** Ha! Don’t even worry about it. I’m just a bit of a brag.

 **MIYUKI:** You have certainly earned the right to brag. I think your point about the human form is quite accurate. Art comes in many forms, and usually the Academy is a little more specific. After all, Yazaki-san here was specifically noted as a Television Actress, rather than the generic option.

 **SHIZUKU:** I wonder if maybe the profiles listed aren’t accurate.

 **KIZOU:** Hm? Why?

 **SHIZUKU:** It listed my current occupation as a “has-been,” so.

 **KIZOU:** That’s so mean!

 **MIYUKI:** I did notice that, actually. I thought it was strange. Everyone else had a positive, or at least neutral, description.

 **KIZOU:** Do you think whoever is behind this has got something out for you, personally?

Shizuku blanches. The direct gaze of the two of them, combined with the intensity of the question, makes her hands shake so badly she sets down her cup of tea.

 **SHIZUKU:** Y-You think so?

 **MIYUKI:** Have you any enemies?

 **SHIZUKU:** Nobody who would do this! Or, at least, I don’t think so. I try to be nice to everyone.

 **MIYUKI:** Perhaps the person in question is from the professional world, rather than a personal nemesis.

 **SHIZUKU:** I hadn’t even thought of that…

 **KIZOU:** Hmm, not likely. I mean, none of us are involved in acting, right? And the asshole behind all this is one of us, aren’t they?

 **MIYUKI:** Unless, of course, one of us is lying about their vocation.

 **KIZOU:** That’d be hard to do, since we’re all well known figures, though! Like if I told you that I was actually a, I don’t know, singer! You would totally clock me as a liar since my name is associated with being an Olympian!

 **MIYUKI:** That is true. However, we seem to know little enough about figures who have kept a less public life, such as Kuseyama-san.

 **KIZOU:** And Tobe.

Miyuki frowns as Shizuku finds that her tea cup is suddenly vastly interesting. She inspects it with great care.

 **MIYUKI:** I believe a conversation change is in order. We are making Yazaki-san uncomfortable.

 **SHIZUKU:** Oh! N-No it’s okay! You can talk about whatever you’d like!

 **KIZOU:** No, she’s got a good point. Let’s talk about something else, okay?

 **SHIZUKU:** Like what?

 **MIYUKI:** I take it you are not, in fact, a professional Has-Been, Yazaki-san? Why don’t you tell us what you have been up to since graduation.

It’s not a question.

 **SHIZUKU:** Sure! Mostly I’ve been working in movies. I’ve been trying to do more mature roles to break out of my typecasting.

 **KIZOU:** It’s cool that you’re mixing it up. I think both of us are trying to do that professionally too!

 **MIYUKI:** Ah, yes. Keda-san, you no longer compete in gymnastics, do you?

 **KIZOU:** Nah, now all my flips are just for fun. I’ve been getting into snowboarding though!

 **MIYUKI:** Interesting.

 **KIZOU:** Have you ever tried it?

 **MIYUKI:** Not at all. My family prefers skiing, I believe.

 **KIZOU:** Aw, are they the type to think ‘boarders are just newfangled millennial scum?

 **MIYUKI:** I believe you have, as the saying goes, hit the nail on the head.

Kizou laughs, nearly spitting out their tea.

 **KIZOU:** Kajisawa, you’re crazy! That’s a totally made up saying! So funny!

 **SHIZUKU:** Is there really that much drama between skiers and snowboarders?

 **KIZOU:** I think it’s an old money versus new money kind of conflict, personally. 

**MIYUKI:** Skiing is meant to have more prestige, or so I am told.

 **SHIZUKU:** You don’t sound like you’re too caught up in the feud, Kajisawa-san!

 **MIYUKI:** I have never been allowed to participate in sports, so I have no personal feelings on the matter.

 **KIZOU:** No sports ever? Why not?

 **MIYUKI:** I am a cellist.

 **SHIZUKU:** But surely you don’t spend all your time on the cello, right?

 **MIYUKI:** Of course not. I also eat and go on brisk walks in the early morning to ensure my health is in order. Keda-san has been assisting in this by allowing me to accompany them on their morning runs since our arrival.

_That still sounds so restrictive!_

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! That’s nice of them.

 **KIZOU:** It’s not a problem, really. My roommate won’t do it with me, and I like having someone to shoot the shit with as I run.

 **MIYUKI:** You could join us, Yazaki-san.

 **SHIZUKU:** Maybe! What time do you two meet up to do it?

 **KIZOU:** Well, since I’m treating this whole kidnapping experiment like a vacation, I’ve been sleeping in. I only come ‘round to wake up Kajisawa-san after five, so it’s pretty laid back.

 **SHIZUKU** : Five? In the morning?

 **KIZOU:** Yeah, silly! 

Shizuku, for just a moment, imagines waking up at five in the morning and calling it sleeping in. Part of her soul shrivels just at the hypothetical.

 _I only get up that early if I’m being paid a_ lot _of money!_

 **SHIZUKU:** I see! That’s late for you?

 **KIZOU:** It’s a little rough in the winter, but you gotta get up before dark! In summer, I try to be up at 4:30 so I get all the time I need to do my morning rituals.

They say this as if entirely unaware that that might sound odd or extreme to anyone else. From Miyuki’s face, however, Kizou might be right. Shizuku feels like the only one shocked at the time they get up in the morning.

 **SHIZUKU:** Is that common for athletes, or was it a personal choice to get up before the sun?

 **KIZOU:** I don’t know! Neither?

 **SHIZUKU:** You just naturally get up that early?

 **KIZOU:** Not at all! I think it’s a circus thing, actually. Been doing it all my life!

 **MIYUKI:** Forgive me for saying so, as I mean this with only politeness in mind, but you do not strike me as a ‘circus’ type.

 **KIZOU:** Well, what’s a circus type?

 **SHIZUKU:** Hmm. Maybe a clown? Or someone who’s just really chaotic?

 **KIZOU:** I have my fair share of chaos!

 **MIYUKI:** She has a point. I would have thought someone raised in the circus would have few manners, but you have a good head on your shoulders and the organizational prowess to prove it.

 **KIZOU:** Aw, you’ll make me blush! I guess the organization comes from being an athlete, alright. But it’s not like prepping for a circus and setting up is exactly chaotic! You have to get permits, set up tents, practice, rehearse, not fight with your siblings, blah blah blah.

 **MIYUKI:** That does sound more extensive than I had imagined. I must admit ignorance, however. I have not spent much time thinking about circuses.

 **SHIZUKU:** Besides arguing with siblings, it doesn’t sound too different from acting.

 **KIZOU:** Are you an only child?

Shizuku nods.

 **MIYUKI:** I am as well.

 **KIZOU:** Maybe that’s why you all like to sleep in so late! You don’t have to compete with anybody to use the showers!

 **MIYUKI:** Perhaps that is so. I do think Yazaki-san brings up a good point, however. All of our disciplines, broken down into their components, are not too entirely dissimilar. I would be shocked to learn that any of us had a… Hmm. Let’s say “relaxed.” I doubt any of us have had a relaxed childhood.

 **KIZOU:** I was a pretty high energy kid. And still am, as an adult! I’m glad I wasn’t bored out of my mind just trying to busy myself playing baseball or something.

 **MIYUKI:** I, too, am grateful for my upbringing. It has been hard work, but we have much skill to show for it.

 **SHIZUKU:** You two are making me feel spoiled! I had contracts ensuring that I didn’t get overworked as a kid.

 **MIYUKI:** Hmm. Maybe you are spoiled.

Shizuku doesn’t quite know how to react to that. She folds her hands in her lap.

 **SHIZUKU:** Oh. Um. I’m sorry.

 **MIYUKI:** It is good. It is what makes you kind.

 **KIZOU:** She’s right! You’ve been standing up for everybody as soon as you get the chance! I heard even loudmouth Uehara has been nice to you.

 **SHIZUKU:** I had to kind of bully him into it.

 **KIZOU:** That’s perfect! If you were spoiled, I don’t care. I’m glad we have you on our side.

Miyuki seems to have reservations, but she smiles tightly at Shizuku nonetheless. Shizuku beams back at them. If Kizou is always going to be this nice to her, Shizuku is definitely glad she voted for them as a leader in the group. And Miyuki might seem stiff, but she has a brilliant mind and is surprisingly fun to talk to.

Even if her roommate is a bad apple, Shizuku is glad to know she’s surrounded by good ones too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is June 12th! Any comments/theories/feedback are welcome!


	10. 1.5 - Broken Clocks, Lacking Hands, Cracked Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lonely Together
> 
> Warnings: This chapter briefly discusses disordered eating in vague terms. It is mentioned a handful of times, but never discussed in any detail.

Day 4: October 23rd

Her tablet buzzes as she’s putting on her makeup, most of the way done through her morning routine.

Another secret is now available for consumption. Just knowing this makes her stomach twist. It’s sickening. Will this day revive a traumatic memory, or expose a danger in the crowd? She has no way of knowing.

**SHIZUKU:** Either way, if it’s me or anybody else, we have a right to explain ourselves.

With that, she forces herself to stand and leave her house. As expected, several of her peers have already gathered at and around the bulletin board. What comes as a shock, though, is the sight of Miyuki, who is standing rigidly facing the crowd, her face unmoving, tears streaking down her face as she stares ahead.

_ Oh no. What did they expose about Kajisawa-san? _

Shizuku wills herself not to read what’s been posted, but her eyes are drawn to the text like a bystander is to a car accident. She doesn’t want to know. But she feels that she may need to know anyway.

**_Miyuki Kajisawa purposefully ruined the sole friendship she’d ever made in her life._ **

**SHIZUKU:** Kajisawa-san? Do you— 

**MIYUKI:** Do not try to console me. This is my greatest regret, and I am deeply ashamed.

**KIZOU:** Doesn’t mean we can’t try to— 

**MIYUKI:** Do not.

They take a step back from her. Miyuki wipes her eyes and faces the crowd of people who are either looking at her, or trying very hard not to.

**MIYUKI:** I was young and made a grave, irreparable mistake. I do not wish to speak of this incident further.

**YAMI:** Hey, it’s not the end of the world. We all do dumb shit.

**EIJI:** It’s not like you’re a goddamn murderer.

Tsukasa nods gravely.

**TSUKASA:** A miniscule sin in comparison to taking a life.

**RYOUJI:** What you’re feeling is still really awful, Kajisawa-san. I’m… I’m really sorry. I understand.

Miyuki looks at him for a moment, a tiny spark of compassion in her eyes. She then straightens her back, and neatly folds her hands. If her breath shudders through her body as she inhales, Shizuku can’t tell. Any trembling is tightly contained.

**MIYUKI:** It was awful, yes, but it is entirely in the past. I do not require pity or consolation. My crime is my own.

**YAMI:** Honestly, I’m a bit concerned about the other issue.

**SEIJIROU:** Issue?

**KAORU:** What kind of issue?

Yami simply rolls up to the bulletin board and reaches up with a single finger, tracing the secret that is paired with Miyuki’s. 

**_Someone here has an entirely fabricated identity… Tsubame Shimizu is a liar and an anorexic._ **

Shizuku’s eyes follow the gesture but they inexorably drift to Lucky Aimi. Or, is it Tsubame Shimizu? Her heart catches as the turns over the final word in her head.

Nobody speaks. As people read, they look at each other or at Aimi. Some very pointedly do not look at her.

There’s a sound of footsteps and a huge yawn as Kai approaches from behind the crowd.

**EIJI:** Oh. Shimizu, huh? It doesn’t suit you at all.

**KAI:** Wait, what did I miss? Who the  _ fuck _ is— Have I been getting Shizuku’s name wrong this whole time?

**SHIZUKU:** No, it’s about the secret!

**HITOSHI:** Kajisawa’s secret is paired with that of ‘Tsubame Shimizu’ who allegedly has a false identity.

Kai blinks at him, his expression not moving from his curious smile. Hitoshi rolls his eyes.

**HITOSHI:** Considering what we surmised yesterday, she’s talking about “Lucky Aimi.”

Aimi, meanwhile, does not seem bothered. There’s no sign of physical mastery the way Miyuki wrestled her feelings into place, only a head tipped to the side and a half blank expression. When Shizuku’s eyes find hers, Aimi simply smiles, as sweet as ever. Her cheeks dimple when she smiles at Shizuku.

_ Uehara-san’s right. ‘Tsubame’ doesn’t suit a girl like her at all. _

**KAI:** Oh shit! Is that true?

**AIMI:** Hm? What do you mean?

Aimi poses, her head still tipped to the side in curiosity, a single finger tapping her chin as she tries to suss out the meaning being his words.

**RYOUJI:** A whole fake identity?

**TSUKASA:** One cannot know another by their name alone...

**CHIEMI:** Feels like we’re making mountains out of mole hills. It seems like ‘Lucky Aimi’ is a stage name.

**KATSUYA:** Oh! Man, and here I thought she just had really weird parents.

**YAMI:** I’d guess it’s just an idol thing, but— 

**KAORU:** So it’s no big deal! 

They cross their arms defiantly.

**KAORU:** Aimi-chan should be able to call herself whatever she wants! 

They begin gesturing emphatically, and Shizuku has the feeling that everyone is in for a speech.

**KAORU:** Like, a name is just a name and nobody else should be telling you that it should be a certain way, cause that’s like transphobic and I know that’s not the same situation here but I think if you’re gonna stand by something in one situation, then another situation is just as—

Seijirou puts a hand on their head and Kaoru diligently closes their mouth with a smile.

**AIMI:** Hmm… I do have a question~!

**MIYUKI:** You do?

**AIMI:** Just a little one! Okay? Kai-senpai! Would you describe yourself as a kleptomaniac?

**KAI:** Oh, we’re back to my secret?

**AIMI:** I mean, like, a full-on medical compulsion to steal even when it’s against your best interest~?

Shizuku blinks. She doesn’t know what she expected Aimi’s question to be, but this definitely wasn’t it. 

**KAI:** Oh, um. No, not really. I steal because it’s a challenge, or because it’s fun.

**AIMI:** Did you steal from your cellmates or whatever in prison?

**KAI:** No way! I would’ve gotten in a lot of trouble.

**AIMI:** Okie dokie!

She jumps up and claps her hands.

**AIMI:** So, like, I think that Mr. Mayor likes to inflate the secrets, right? To make them sound more dramatic!

**MIYUKI:** You would like us to believe that the statement about your ‘constructed’ identity is blown out of proportion?

**AIMI:** You’ve totally got it! I understand your concern~! But I think Mayor Terry took it all out of context! Chiemi-senpai is right, I have a stage name.

Miyuki purses her lips. Ryouji mutters something under his breath.

**KATSUYA:** Why ‘Lucky Aimi?’

Aimi laughs, a light thing like windchimes.

**AIMI** : Who would support an idol named Tsubame Shimizu? Lucky Aimi represents who I want to be! Simple as that! Please keep calling me that!

**KAORU:** Can do, Aimi-chan!

**JUNPEI:** Wait, but…

**KAI:** If I’m being honest, having a secret identity sounds way cooler.

**AIMI:** You’re right! That does sound suuuper cool! You’re so smart, Kai-senpai!

**JUNPEI:** There’s still…

He suddenly ducks his head, apparently deciding against speaking up.

**YAMI:** Well, glad that’s all sorted. Now we can stop worrying about this for another 24 hours.

Yami doesn’t look like everything’s been settled, but their face settles back into its amicable expected smile.

**SEIJIROU:** I suppose.

_ I don’t know if I can believe that. But I have to try!  _

As people begin to disperse, Shizuku takes a few steps closer to the bulletin board. There’s something poking the back of her brain, something fiercely nervous.

She finds what she’s looking for quickly.

  * **_Someone here did not get invited to Hope’s Peak Academy along official channels, instead blackmailing their way into the school to try to steal its secrets._**
  * **_Someone here desperately desired a career in the idol industry, only to fail and subsequently grow bitter and resentful of the successful career they have._**



_ If we’re absolutely right about the secrets being paired by house, then… Tobe-san blackmailed her way into Hope’s Peak. _

_ What does that even MEAN?! _

**NAO:** You look upset.

**SHIZUKU:** Gah!

She jumps. Nao is casually standing only a couple feet away, also reading what’s been posted. Her eyes seem to glaze over the rules that Miyuki and Kizou posted yesterday.

_ Well, no time like the present. _

**SHIZUKU:** I want to talk to you.

**NAO:** Okay.

_ Wait, really? Quick, before she changes her mind! _

**SHIZUKU:** Are you really the Super High School Level Artist?

**NAO:** Nope.

**SHIZUKU:** What?!

**NAO:** I’ve graduated.

Is that a flicker of a smile across the girl’s face?

**SHIZUKU:** No! I mean, did Hope’s Peak actually accept you as that?

**NAO:** Yep.

_ This is going nowhere fast. _

**SHIZUKU:** It says here that you blackmailed the school to get in.

**NAO:** It says that ‘someone’ did.

**SHIZUKU:** And I know it was you! Our secrets are paired!

**NAO:** Are you sure?

**SHIZUKU:** Yes! So tell me the truth! Who are you?

**NAO:** I’m Nao Tobe.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m being serious!

**NAO:** So am I.

She doesn’t look serious. Despite her deadpan tone and her neutral face, there’s a flicker of something like mischief in her eyes.

_ This is a waste of time. _

**SHIZUKU:** Fine. Be difficult.

**NAO:** Sure.

Nao stares at her, face completely neutral. Shizuku glares at her as much as she’s capable, then storms away.

_ Why did I think that would work?! _

Frustrated, she returns to the house and heads upstairs to finish with her makeup. By the time she finishes, she’s managed to ease her breathing, but not her irritation.

She stares at her reflection in the mirror. Her makeup is perfect, a rare enough thing even when she’s not steaming with anger. She’s so focused on Nao she can’t even take pride in it. 

Constantly focusing on Nao is doing nothing but causing her stress. Nothing she does or says is going to get through to her. The obvious thing to do is find something else to think about.

Anything else.

_ Maybe I should check in with Kajisawa-san or Aimi-san? This morning was definitely hard on both of them. _

Still worrying, it seems, but at least it’s about somebody else. With that resolve, Shizuku goes back outside, prepared.

Unfortunately, by the time she gets to their house, that determination has been replaced with anxiety.

_ Neither of them really wanted to talk, did they? Maybe it’d just be rude if I came knocking. Ugh… _

She heads back down into the cul de sac without even reaching their front steps. Her frustration is back in full force. She wants to help. She knows she can’t. What did she really plan on doing? Knocking on the door and asking about Aimi’s history with eating disorders? Yikes.

**JUNPEI:** Did… did you chicken out too?

Shizuku jumps. Junpei stands close by, awkwardly pulling at his sleeves and twitching.

**SHIZUKU:** Yeah. I wasn’t sure if they’d really want to see me. Or anyone.

He nods, not making eye contact. With her current state of demoralization, it makes talking a bit easier right now.

**SHIZUKU:** It seemed like you wanted to say something when we were still gathered. What was it?

**JUNPEI:** Huh? Y-You remember that?

**SHIZUKU:** Haha! Um, yeah. I guess I have an okay memory. It was only an hour ago!

**JUNPEI:** Oh. Um. I just… I was going to, b-but… I thought it might be insensitive. If I brought up Aimi-san’s eating disorder.

_ Ah. Well, me too. _

Junpei continues twitching.

**JUNPEI:** I, um, wanted h-her to know she’s not alone, but… maybe she wouldn’t… wouldn’t appreciate…

**SHIZUKU:** That was very kind of you, Kuseyama-san.

Shizuku tries to put every warmth she has into her voice. Junpei manages what could be construed as a smile if he didn’t look like he might cry at any second.

**SHIZUKU:** Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?

He twitches. His eyes go far away, seeking his own house.

_ Please don’t run away! _

**JUNPEI:** Um. N-Not really. 

**SHIZUKU:** Would you want to hang out a bit and maybe have some lunch?

**JUNPEI:** It’s… ten in the morning…

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t mean we’d eat right away! I’d just like to get to know you a bit better.

**JUNPEI:** Are you sure?

_ What kind of a question is— Is he okay? _

**SHIZUKU:** Of course I’m sure! That’s why I asked!

**JUNPEI:** What’s your…

**SHIZUKU:** Hm? My what?

**JUNPEI:** Motive.

**SHIZUKU:** My motive for wanting to hang out with you?

Junpei nods sharply.

**SHIZUKU:** I guess I hadn’t considered that. Do you remember when we met?

He nods again.

**SHIZUKU:** I still think everything is really scary.

**JUNPEI:** M-Me too.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m always worried about everybody and everything. I don’t know anybody that well yet, and it makes it harder to trust people. But if I know you better, you get less scary. If you know me better, maybe you’ll be less scared too?

**JUNPEI:** I-I’m scary?

**SHIZUKU:** Am I?

**JUNPEI:** Of course!!

**SHIZUKU:** Maybe I’m not making any sense.

**JUNPEI:** N-No that’s not it… I… Okay.

He nods again, sharpest yet.

**JUNPEI:** Well… Okay? We can, um, go to my house. If you want.

**SHIZUKU:** Sounds good!

_ This feels more like I’m trying to convince a stray cat that I won’t eat it. It’s not like a conversation at all. _

Junpei starts leading the way over to his house. Shizuku follows him, watching as he unlocks the door and slowly pokes his head inside.

**JUNPEI:** Wait here.

_ Uh? _

After a few moments of listening to complete silence, he opens the door completely and steps inside, gesturing for her to follow him.

**JUNPEI:** Coast is clear. It’s s-safe.

**SHIZUKU:** What were you checking for?

They settle down at the kitchen table.

**JUNPEI:** S-Sometimes Nishiyama-san is here. And they’re scary.

**SHIZUKU:** You think so? They’re excitable, sure, but I’ve worked with them before. They’re as scary as a kitten.

**JUNPEI:** Kittens are scary!

_ Yeah, I don’t know what I expected. _

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Are they?

**JUNPEI:** Their claws are so sharp! And! And! When was the last time you got a tetanus shot? Do you e-even remember?

**SHIZUKU:** Can you get tetanus from a kitty cat? I thought you got that from rusty nails and stuff!

**JUNPEI:** Anything that’s sharp and slightly porous! Animal claws, sharp sticks, metal— rust or not. D-Do you really go through life…

**SHIZUKU:** Go through life what? Not knowing about all this?

**JUNPEI:** It just… seems dangerous.

She realizes that she could take this moment to think about how brave she is, going into the world completely disregarding the looming threat of tetanus and kitty cats, or she could try to see things from Junpei’s perspective. 

**SHIZUKU:** Wow! You know so much about this stuff! I’ve never even thought about it.

**JUNPEI:** Y-Yeah. Well. Goes to show…

She doesn’t know what it goes to show, but she nods enthusiastically all the same.

**SHIZUKU:** How did you learn all this stuff?

**JUNPEI:** Huh?

He furrows his brows, as if he suspects some kind of trap.

**SHIZUKU:** I mean, did you study to be a doctor? Did you do a bunch of camp stuff as a kid? 

Junpei laughs, but it sounds a bit like gagging. She doesn’t know if that’s progress or not.

**JUNPEI:** N-No! Doctors are…

He trails off.

**SHIZUKU:** Scary?

**JUNPEI:** Y-Yeah.

**SHIZUKU:** And the wilderness?

**JUNPEI:** Do I even need to say?

**SHIZUKU:** It’s scary too?

**JUNPEI:** I’ve only ever really known… Well, city stuff.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s nothing to be embarrassed about! I only know city stuff too!

**JUNPEI:** Y-Yeah but that’s…

**SHIZUKU:** Hm? I can’t quite hear you, I’m sorry!

She knows he didn’t say anything in particular, but she still wants to goad him into talking about literally anything at this point.

**JUNPEI:** Th-that’s not because you’re scared of the woods or anything, right?

Shizuku hums contemplatively.

**SHIZUKU:** I can’t say I’m all that scared of the woods, that’s true.

**JUNPEI:** You’re not scared of anything.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s not true! I... hope this doesn’t sound rude, but is there anything you’re  _ not _ afraid of?

Junpei frowns and stares at his lap for an uncomfortably long period of time.

**SHIZUKU:** Um! That’s okay! I was gonna say, I’m scared of lots of things! Like, uh, dancing! And— 

She’s floundering, trying to come up with something, but Junpei jumps in anyway.

**JUNPEI:** No, g-give me a minute!

Shizuku obliges, fighting back a sigh of relief. He fidgets in his chair, chewing on his lip. She clasps her hands together to keep herself from mimicking his fidgeting.

**JUNPEI:** I’m not… afraid of my music.

_ Here we go! _

**SHIZUKU:** Tell me some more about that! 

**JUNPEI:** What? What would I even… say...

**SHIZUKU:** What’s it like, being a composer?

**JUNPEI:** Um, I write scores. And other people play them.

_ He can do better than that! _

**SHIZUKU:** Hmm! I thought as much! What goes into writing a score? Is it like writing words? 

**JUNPEI:** Uhh…

**SHIZUKU:** Is it like...math? I’ve heard music is a math-y kind of discipline before!

**JUNPEI:** N-No… Um...

**SHIZUKU:** C’mon, give me some more details!

**JUNPEI:** It’s… it’s not that exciting. I’m sorry, I… I know I’m b-bad at talking.

**SHIZUKU:** You’re not that bad! 

_ It’s a bit like a conversational workout! I don’t mind, though! _

**JUNPEI:** I don’t… believe you?

**SHIZUKU:** Would you prefer to write things down?

**JUNPEI:** Not really. I don’t really… Hm. Think in words.

**SHIZUKU:** Well that must be why it’s more difficult!

**JUNPEI:** Maybe.

**SHIZUKU:** I bet it’s like the music.

Junpei looks up at her with wide eyes. Though, does he ever have another expression?

**SHIZUKU:** If you don’t think in words, you don’t feel like you’re good at talking, but you write music, then I bet that’s what you think in!

**JUNPEI:** I guess you could say that.

**SHIZUKU:** So how do you compose? Do you just put your thoughts in the notes?

**JUNPEI:** It’s… It’s more like emotion.

_ Was that a full sentence? Score! _

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! That totally makes sense!

**JUNPEI:** If you feel a thing, there’s… the music is in that, I think.

**SHIZUKU:** Wow!

**JUNPEI:** I’m not making sense.

**SHIZUKU:** No! I think I get it! More or less?

**JUNPEI:** I don’t… speak to a lot of people. So it’s hard to practice.

**SHIZUKU:** I imagine you must be busy with composing! Not a lot of time to socialize!

**JUNPEI:** Is that what we’re doing now? Socializing?

**SHIZUKU:** I guess so! I’d like to be your friend, Kuseyama-san.

_ It seems like he could really use one or two of those! I bet I can get Kai and Ryouji over here and we can bring him into our group! _

**JUNPEI** : I know what you’re thinking! I have friends!

**SHIZUKU:** I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to— 

**JUNPEI:** Well, friend. Or… maybe, um… was there…?

He trails off, looking as though he’s trying to remember something. He drums his fingers on the table rhythmically. Even when he’s stressed, his anxiety seems to come out musically.

**JUNPEI:** No. Friend singular. I… write songs for his band.

**SHIZUKU:** Make it plural! With me, I mean!

**JUNPEI:** …

**SHIZUKU:** If that’s okay!

**JUNPEI:** It… takes a while. For me to…

This time, she doesn’t try to fill in his sentence, simply waiting quietly as he figures out what he wants to say.

**JUNPEI:** Trust. You. People… In general.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s okay! Would it be okay if I called you my friend in the meantime? I’m confident I can earn your trust!

**JUNPEI:** I… How?

**SHIZUKU:** Well, first of all I’m gonna keep asking you questions about your composition and your friend and his band! Secondly, I’m gonna hang around until you like me!

**JUNPEI:** Does that… usually work? For you?

**SHIZUKU:** Mhm!

_ Hasn’t failed me yet! _

**JUNPEI:** Fine… Okay. Yeah. That’s okay.

**SHIZUKU:** Now tell me about that friend of yours and his band! Would I have heard of it?

**JUNPEI:** N-No, but he’d prefer that.

Shizuku cocks her head to the side.

**SHIZUKU:** He doesn’t want to be famous or anything?

Junpei shakes his head firmly.

**JUNPEI:** He’s not… like… you.

**SHIZUKU:** Does your friend have social anxiety or something? I totally understand if he does! I’m just wondering.

Junpei offers the vaguest semblance of a smile.

**JUNPEI:** His style is ‘underground.’ He, um, thinks that the less people know a-about the band, the cooler it is.

**SHIZUKU:** So it’s like… What’s the word? Hipster?

**JUNPEI:** Y-You can say it’s weird. I think so too.

Shizuku laughs at that, and after a moment, Junpei joins in too. He sounds a little bit like he’s choking.

**SHIZUKU:** It’s not that weird! There’s lots of indie bands out there.

**JUNPEI:** Not like him. He once asked me to write a song in such a way that each instrument could be recorded separately so that the only way to have the complete song was to play multiple cassettes simultaneously.

She wants to be proud of him for saying so much in one go, but her brain snags on that last part.

**SHIZUKU:** Cassettes?!

Junpei shrugs, but there’s definitely an air of affection in the gesture.

**JUNPEI:** Less likely to be discovered than soundcloud.

**SHIZUKU:** Wow! That’s so eccentric! In, um, a good way!

**JUNPEI:** He’s… a good friend. But he t-talks a lot by himself. So I don’t really. Practice.

**SHIZUKU:** Hold on, I think I’m having an idea.

**JUNPEI:** Oh no…

**SHIZUKU:** No, it’s a good one! I think! Your friend is eccentric, talks a lot without expecting much of a reply, and is an artist. Am I getting all of that right?

**JUNPEI:** Y-Yes??

**SHIZUKU:** You know who he sounds like?

**JUNPEI:** No???

**SHIZUKU:** Kaoru Nishiyama!

**JUNPEI:** NO.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m not kidding! I think you two could get along more than you think! And with Kumode-san, your roommate, you’d even have someone to make it so you don’t even have to talk that much at all if you’re uncomfortable!

Junpei pales, then his face grows red, and then white again. Whatever emotions he’s cycling through, they seem intense, but Shizuku doesn’t know what to say until he responds.

**JUNPEI:** I’d… I’d prefer talking… to… you.

The words stun her into silence, but a smile blossoms on her face almost immediately.

**SHIZUKU:** So we ARE friends!

**JUNPEI:** I… Well…

**SHIZUKU:** It’s okay! You don’t have to say anything. I get it.

She grins across at him, and he responds only by looking deeply embarrassed. She stands up, ready to make tea to celebrate her victory. Shizuku: 1. Evil dinosaur trying to get her to kill people: 0.

She fills the kettle with water and sets it on the stove to boil before beginning to rummage around in the cabinets to find the tea. She expects the kitchen to have the same layout as the Apatosaurus house or her own, but it seems that someone has meticulously reorganized the cabinets.

Technically, she doesn’t know Seijirou well enough to determine if he’s the type to do that sort of thing, but as for now, it strikes her as a very Junpei style neurosis.

**JUNPEI:** Wh-what are you doing?

**SHIZUKU:** Nothing scary! Unless you’re scared of tea?

**JUNPEI:** ...Depends.

**SHIZUKU:** You know, I had a bit of a hunch you’d say that.

**JUNPEI:** It’s g-gotta be the right temperature.

**SHIZUKU:** Of course! And I’ll make sure all the dishes are clean, too.

He seems satisfied with that, for now, but she has a feeling it has something to do with the fact that the water will be boiling before he consumes anything that might have germs or more tetanus or whatever. While the water heats up, she scrubs out mugs as thoroughly as she can and decides to launch into more conversation with him.

**SHIZUKU:** What kind of tea do you like?

**JUNPEI:** It’s…

**SHIZUKU:** Hm? The water’s running so you’ll have to speak up.

**JUNPEI:** It’s um… Embarrassing.

**SHIZUKU:** What kind of tea is embarrassing?

**JUNPEI:** I haven’t had… proper tea. In a while.

**SHIZUKU:** What kind of tea isn’t proper?

He makes a strangled sound.

**JUNPEI:** Instant.

She dries a mug, setting it on the counter.

**SHIZUKU:** I think they have some of that here! Wanna help me find it?

Junpei dutifully stands up and locates the instant tea. He goes to it immediately, more or less confirming that he’s the one who organized the kitchen.

**JUNPEI:** You’re not g-going to ask me why I d-don’t drink normal tea?

Shizuku finishes with the second mug and starts drying her hands. She leans against the counter and thinks for a moment.

**SHIZUKU:** Do you want me to ask? I’m curious, but I was worried that my questions were getting annoying.

**JUNPEI:** A little…

**SHIZUKU:** I’m sorry!

**JUNPEI:** It’s o-okay. Can you keep a secret?

**SHIZUKU:** I’m an actress!

He looks puzzled. She shakes her head. Of course he wouldn’t understand why that makes her good at secrets!

**SHIZUKU:** I mean, I wrap filming on a movie usually a year or more before it debuts. I can’t tell anybody what happens in it, where we filmed, what my character is, anything for a really long time! My ability to keep secrets is important for my professionalism!

He takes that in with a slow nod, pouring some kind of powder into the mug he’s selected. That can’t taste very good, but if it’s what he’s comfortable with, then fine.

**JUNPEI:** I haven’t used a kitchen… in a while…

**SHIZUKU:** I know what you mean. I’ve been so busy with work, I’ve had to order takeout all the time! It’s definitely hard to eat healthy like that!

**JUNPEI:** N-No… I…

He trails off, but ends with a sharp frown. She knows better than to continue prying. The whistle of the kettle saves her, and she begins pouring the tea. She takes both mugs back to the table, checks the clock, remembers that it’ll never change, and looks back at Junpei.

He’s still standing in the kitchen, unmoving.

**JUNPEI:** I don’t think I want to tell you anymore.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s okay!

He twitches, his eyes drifting to the window. 

**SHIZUKU:** Wanna drink your tea?

He nods slowly. Moving away from the window, he picks up his mug but does not sit down.

**JUNPEI:** Why do you want this?

**SHIZUKU:** The tea? It makes me feel cozy. It’s like an illusion of safety, but it also tastes good!

**JUNPEI:** I mean… Why do you want… to be my f-friend?

**SHIZUKU:** Hmm. Good question! I want to be everybody’s friend, more or less. But for you personally? I think I understand a little bit of your fear, because I’m afraid all the time too. I know I hate being afraid, but when I’m with my friends, it feels a little bit softer.

**JUNPEI:** O-Oh. It’s the same with m-my… my friend in the band.

**SHIZUKU:** So if we’re both afraid, and we’re friends, we can make it easier on each other. Maybe it’s a little selfish, but I want to trust you so that I’m not so scared all the time too.

He doesn’t sit down, but his shoulders droop a bit. Or do they just relax? Have his shoulders been drawn up for several days now and she just assumed it was his natural posture?

They sip their tea together. A few moments pass in silence. The quality of the silence is unlike any of Junpei’s drawn out pauses; there’s a distinct lack of tension. The tea helps.

Once her cup is empty, she finds her stomach isn’t quite satisfied with the warmth of the liquid. It grumbles, loudly enough to be embarrassing, and her eyes widen. She looks up at Junpei, who is looking out the window. He doesn’t seem to have noticed.

**SHIZUKU:** Are you getting hungry? I woke up early, so I’m starting to.

**JUNPEI:** Um… A little. But it’s only— four-thirty? Is that right?

**SHIZUKU:** Huh? Oh, no! All the kitchen clocks seem to be stopped at that time. Hold on, I’ll find my tablet.

She pulls it out of her pocket while Junpei traces his finger around the rim of his mug, watching intently. 

**SHIZUKU:** It’s almost noon! I’d say that’s grounds for lunch.

_ Wow, we managed to talk for a while! _

**JUNPEI:** That… Okay. What do you like to… to eat?

**SHIZUKU:** I’m not picky! What do you feel like?

Junpei looks uncomfortable. Predictably, he doesn’t answer.

**SHIZUKU:** Do you know how to cook? If I were cooking for myself, I think I would want something with meat. I’ve been doing lots of simple stuff with chicken and veggies since we got here, but I think it’s time to take things to the next level.

**JUNPEI:** I can cook.

**SHIZUKU:** Do you know how to make Korean barbecue? I’m not great at it yet, but it’s just beef, rice, some seaweed… Oh, we’d need to make the sauce.

He grits his teeth visibly as she starts going into what she’s craving, so she stops in her tracks.

**SHIZUKU:** But that’s all pretty complicated since we don’t have a recipe to follow.

**JUNPEI:** Mm.

**SHIZUKU:** Kuseyama-san, I don’t mean to pressure you, but I’d love some feedback here. What do you want for lunch?

**JUNPEI:** Vegetables… are safe.

He absently fiddles with the end of his ponytail. 

**SHIZUKU:** Vegetables! Great! Stir fry, steamed, baked…?.

**JUNPEI:** I could… if, um.

**SHIZUKU:** What’s that?

**JUNPEI:** I’m out of t-touch with kitchens, but I… I can use a grill well.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s too bad, I haven’t found any grills. But it’s okay, I can— 

She stops, seeing the look on his face as if he wants to speak. As long as she keeps her eyes on his face, she can actually intuit a lot about what’s going on with him. It’s quite a bit easier than expecting him to speak up and interrupt her.

**JUNPEI:** There’s one under the b-back porch. I can set it up, if…

**SHIZUKU:** How unobservant am I! First I didn’t notice there was a laundry room, now I’m missing a whole grill?

**JUNPEI:** It’s good to be… curious. I think.

**SHIZUKU:** I could learn a lot from you, I think! I’ll wash some vegetables while you get the grill prepped.

She opens the fridge while Junpei heads outside. Interestingly enough, she spots a neatly organized container of cut vegetables right away. 

_ I imagine they’ve been washed, but I’ll rinse them again to be safe. It’s what he’d want, right? _

She can see Junpei through the kitchen window as she turns the tap on. He gets the grill standing without much issue, looking somewhat pleased. It’s not a smile or anything as obvious as some of her other friends might do, but the set of his shoulders and the relaxation of his face looks a lot better on him than his perpetual worried frown. She smiles and looks back down at the vegetables.

They’re gonna need more flavor than just ‘grill,’ won’t they?

She sets the bell peppers, onions, and cherry tomatoes out on a plate. Not nearly enough, she decides. She pulls out some eggplant, zucchini, and mushrooms from the vegetable drawer, chops them up as well, and puts them next to the rest. With that, she drizzles olive oil over the lot, adding a pinch of salt and pepper to the whole thing.

It’s a little bit experimental for her, but she hopes Junpei won’t take issue with it.

Once everything is plated nicely, she opens the sliding glass door and joins him in the backyard. Junpei is inspecting some tongs for debris.

**SHIZUKU:** Looks good!

He jumps slightly, but his normal ‘deer in the headlights’ expression isn’t present. In fact, he seems to relax once he’s processed that it’s only her. Again, not quite a smile, but she is still glad to see the expression.

**JUNPEI:** It’s s-sanitized and hot, so I can start cooking.

**SHIZUKU:** Okay! Is there anything you want me to do right now?

Junpei thinks for a moment, but seems to lose his train of thought as he looks at the vegetables she’s presenting. He inspects them carefully, sniffing the air, and very slowly nods. He takes the vegetables one by one from Shizuku with the tongs and slowly tips them onto the grill. In an instant, the pleasant sound of sizzling pierces the air.

**SHIZUKU:** Mm, smells nice!

**JUNPEI:** It’s the olive oil. G-Good choice.

He doesn’t smile, but his eyes shine just a bit. She counts that as a victory. If her mom had ever had any wisdom to impart upon Shizuku, it was that eating and cooking together brings people closer. She hopes that her mom is right.

She thinks about bringing up her mom’s theory, but decides that Junpei has earned a little bit of chatter free time. She feels comfortable enough standing there for a moment, watching him turn the vegetables to ensure they get a good char, mouth watering slightly as the smells reach her.

It seems like they’ll mostly be standing there quietly until the vegetables are finished, but that changes as an energetic voice rings out from a neighbouring yard.

**CHIEMI:** Something smells great!

Shizuku looks up to see Chiemi leaning on her side of the fence, a curious smile on her face. Although the fence is about chest height on Shizuku, it’s short enough compared to Chiemi that she can fold her arms across the top of the fence easily. 

Shizuku smiles back and waves.

**SHIZUKU:** Hi, Moto-san! We’re grilling some vegetables!

**CHIEMI:** ‘We’?

**SHIZUKU:** Kuseyama-san and I, who else?

**CHIEMI:** Oh! Is he over there somewhere?

Shizuku gestures toward where Junpei had been standing, right next to her, and realizes that there’s empty space where Junpei ought to have been. With a peep of surprise, she looks around until she finds him lying flat on his belly on the grass, his hands clamped over his eyes.

**SHIZUKU:** Um! Yeah, he’s here.

She doesn’t know if it’s a good idea to elaborate on that.

**CHIEMI:** Sounds like fun! A backyard barbecue sounds so cliche, but I don’t think I’ve ever done something like that. 

**SHIZUKU:** Really? I thought this sort of thing would be far more common in the countryside where you’re from!

**CHIEMI:** Maybe in some places, but my family has a lot of acreage separating us and our neighbors. If we wanted neighbors to come over and grill, they’d have to walk a ways. It’s too bad!

**SHIZUKU:** That is too bad! What if you joined us this time?

**CHIEMI:** I’d be honored! Are you sure that’s cool?

**SHIZUKU:** Kuseyama-san? What do you think?

To her surprise, Junpei slowly stands back up. Chiemi watches, a growing shock appearing on her face as Junpei rises into her field of view like a zombie emerging from the ground, but is wise enough to hold her tongue. Shizuku keeps her face neutrally friendly as she watches this, pretending that it’s something normal to witness.

His shoulders are tense and his stance is awkward as he tries to look back at the girls facing him. He looks toward Chiemi, seems to think better of it, and manages to look at a point roughly above Shizuku’s shoulder when he manages to speak.

**JUNPEI:** O-Okay… I guess.

**CHIEMI:** Sick! Thanks, man!

She takes a couple steps back, then expertly vaults over the fence. Junpei trembles vigorously, and then in the space of Shizuku’s blink, he’s behind her.

_ He’s so fast!! _

Shizuku is so focused on Junpei’s rapid dash that she almost forgets to properly greet Chiemi, who is now standing over the grill, sniffing appreciatively.

**CHIEMI:** Whew! Are we only doing rabbit food, or is that just for starters?

**JUNPEI:** U-Uh… I mean, um.

**SHIZUKU:** We could get something else out for you! What would you like?

**CHIEMI:** Aw, you don’t gotta do that. I’m good with this! I like rabbit food too! Plus…

She straightens up, pops her hip out to the side, and frames one of her eyes with a peace-sign. It’s an almost Aimi-like pose, and totally changes the way she looks.

**CHIEMI:** Vegetables are super healthy and an excellent way to build a strong body to defend the stars!

Her voice is pitched unnaturally high for the speech, but it dissolves back into her naturally deep voice with a chuckle. She stands normally, stuffing her hands in her pockets, with an almost embarrassed looking grin.

**SHIZUKU:** Whoa! What was that?

**CHIEMI:** Oh, I thought you knew! It’s just the Cosmic Cherry bit, you know? For teaching kids. That’s super embarrassing if you thought I was just possessed by the ghost of a magical girl, though.

**SHIZUKU:** No, it’s definitely cool! It took me by surprise, though!

**CHIEMI:** It seems a bit out of character for me, right?

Shizuku laughs and nods, and Chiemi’s grin relaxes a bit.

Junpei turns the vegetables carefully, not looking at Chiemi at all. His hands are shaking slightly. Shizuku approaches him on the pretense of gathering up the now empty plate of vegetables.

**SHIZUKU:** (Are you doing okay?)

**JUNPEI:** (Grrkghk…)

_ Well, the gurgling isn’t encouraging, but he hasn’t run away yet. I think that nets neutral? _

**CHIEMI:** Hey, I don’t mean to impose, but I think turning this into a gathering could be great for morale!

**SHIZUKU:** Hm? Would it?

**CHIEMI:** It’s a really nice day, and good food always brings people together. I think if we spend more time in groups, we’re a lot safer, too. 

She pauses, frowning as she thinks, but when she continues she looks at Shizuku with a sparkling smile.

**CHIEMI:** Plus, seeing everyone get along would do wonders for people who’s secrets have come out.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh wow, that’s a good idea! What do you think, Kuseyama-san?

**JUNPEI:** Wh-what? Don’t… ask… me…?

**SHIZUKU:** It’s your yard! And Kumode-san’s, I guess, but you’re the one who’s here right now.

**CHIEMI:** Just to start, at least, would you guys mind if I brought Taniguchi over? She’s been holed up in her room a lot these past few days, and I’m kinda worried.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! I hope she’s okay!

**JUNPEI:** Um… she can join in. I guess.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s really nice of you!

**CHIEMI:** Hell yeah. I’ll go grab her!

She leaps back over the fence effortlessly. Junpei exhales loudly, deflating like a particularly stressed out balloon.

**SHIZUKU:** Do you not like Moto-san?

**JUNPEI:** She’s t-terrifying! She’s huge a-and has a reputation for beating people up!

**SHIZUKU:** Does she? I don’t know too much about anyone’s backgrounds.

Junpei almost laughs at that, to which she tips her head curiously, trying not to be irritated at him for laughing at her.

**JUNPEI:** You r-really aren’t that curious, are you?

**SHIZUKU:** I’m curious! I’m curious about you, aren’t I? I just prefer to ask questions instead of looking under decks for grills and laundry rooms!

Junpei almost smiles at her, but his eyes skate over to the Brachiosaurus house where Chiemi has fled, and his face pales. 

**JUNPEI:** About Moto-san… I th-think that… 

He trails off sharply as Chiemi comes back outside. Shizuku peers about, as if Tsukasa might be hiding, but Chiemi seems to be alone.

**SHIZUKU:** Could you not convince her to come?

**CHIEMI:** Oh, I could, she’s just taking a conventional route. 

As she says this, she easily vaults over the fence again to stand in front of the grill, smiling at Junpei. To his credit, he does not drop to the ground and scream, as Shizuku half expected. Still, she can see the quivers of nervous energy running through his body as easily as she could on a small dog facing the groomer.

**SHIZUKU:** I’ll go meet her at the door, then! Moto-san, would you mind keeping an eye on the grill? If we’re expecting more people, Kuseyama-san and I will need to prepare more food.

**CHIEMI:** No problem! What do I do when the food is done?

**JUNPEI:** J-Just put it on the plate. Please. A-And…

**CHIEMI:** What’s up after the plate, boss?

**JUNPEI:** D-don’t… p-p-p…

**SHIZUKU:** Don’t play with the food! That’s what he was going to say! C’mon, Kuseyama-san! Let’s go greet Taniguchi-san!

She grabs his elbow and tugs him inside. There’s no knock at the door, so she has a moment with him before he has to face yet another obstacle to peace of mind.

**SHIZUKU:** Don’t tell people not to poison lunch!

**JUNPEI:** H-How’d you know I was…

**SHIZUKU:** I might not know where grills are, but I’m not an idiot! Please be nice to her, okay? I don’t think she means anybody any harm.

**JUNPEI:** I… I’ll t-trust you. Not her. But I’ll trust you on this.

**SHIZUKU:** Thank you.

At that, there’s a knock at the door— two slow, heavy bang sounds that could only have come from someone like Tsukasa. She urges Junpei in the direction of the kitchen, smooths her skirt, and approaches the door.

**TSUKASA:** I’m here to ensure no foul play occurs at these festivities.

**SHIZUKU:** Um! Okay, then. I can assure you the food isn’t poisoned! Just went over that, actually.

**TSUKASA:** Your caution is admirable… if inauspicious.

Shizuku nods, absolutely sure she doesn’t want to get into it with Tsukasa, and leads her through the house to where Chiemi is delicately removing the vegetables and placing them on the plate.

**CHIEMI:** Now it’s a party!

**SHIZUKU:** Exciting!

Shizuku claps her hands together excitedly. Chiemi continues to grin at her, while Tsukasa does what Tsukasa does best; stares owlishly at her. Shizuku takes that as a cue to head back inside and check on Junpei.

He’s hunched over in the kitchen, scrubbing some more vegetables, and does not perk up when Shizuku enters. It seems to be a comfortable spot for him, at least. She preps more plates for veggies to be carried out with, and when she’s done with that, she begins chopping what he’s finished washing. The few moments of quiet they get are good for both of them, Shizuku figures. 

When the two return to the backyard, Tsukasa is picking at one of the bell peppers with her fingers and nibbling on the pieces cautiously.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, I’ll go get some plates!

**TSUKASA:** I do not require such commodities. I can suffice with the bare essentials.

**CHIEMI:** You can do what you want, but I could definitely go for a plate myself. C’mon, I’ll come with you, Yazaki.

Junpei takes position at the grill, next to a snacking Tsukasa, and Chiemi beckons Shizuku to the kitchen. Shizuku resigns herself to being someone who will be running back and forth a lot for a while with a smile, and scurries into the kitchen after Chiemi. 

They find plates, chopsticks, and some sauces that people could use as dips, and ferry them out. As soon as they step foot outside, however, a new problem presents itself.

Firstly, there’s no immediate place to put all of the amenities they’ve just gathered. Secondly, there’s a knock at the front door. Chiemi and Shizuku make eye contact and mentally sort the tasks ahead of them.

**CHIEMI:** I’ll grab the kitchen table?

**SHIZUKU:** Do you need any help with that?

**CHIEMI:** Hmm. Probably not, but it’s better to be safe than sorry, right? Taniguchi!

Tsukasa’s head swivels toward the two of them on the deck.

**CHIEMI:** Wanna lend me some muscle? We’re taking a table outside.

**TSUKASA:** If the stars so decree that I must…

**CHIEMI:** Is that a yes? I’m gonna take it as a yes.

**SHIZUKU:** I’ll get the door!

She powerwalks away from the strong ladies to the front door, and once again finds herself smoothing her clothes before opening the door.

It feels a little presumptuous to greet someone into their own home, but that’s the position she finds herself in when facing Seijirou on the step. He smiles at her, and Kaoru pops out from behind him with an energetic wave.

**KAORU:** Hey! Do you live here now too?

**SHIZUKU:** What? No. Do you live here?

**KAORU:** I don’t know, are you allowed to live anywhere other than your assigned space? 

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t think so!

**KAORU:** Well, I spend all my time here anyway!

**SEIJIROU:** Technically, we spent the last while at Kaoru’s house.

**SHIZUKU:** Why did you knock, if you’re living here or as good as living here?

**SEIJIROU:** It’s best to let Kuseyama-san know that I’m coming.

**KAORU:** Ooh, I’ve never even thought of doing that!

**SEIJIROU:** What are you doing over here, Yazaki-san?

**SHIZUKU:** Right! Kuseyama-san and I are technically hosting an impromptu barbecue right now, I think! Would you like to come in?

**KAORU:** I knew it! Didn’t I say I knew it? I totally knew it.

Shizuku steps back from the door to allow them in, and Kaoru rushes full tilt into the room, ramming solidly into the doorframe before correcting their path and ending up inside.

**KAORU:** I told you there was something good smelling! 

**SEIJIROU:** You didn’t predict that it’d be Kuseyama-san, though.

**KAORU:** Aw! It counts though, right?

Seijirou follows them in through the door, letting Shizuku close it behind him, laughing at his friend.

**SEIJIROU:** Half points. Do you still want to see my dolls?

**KAORU:** After lunch!

**SHIZUKU:** Dolls?

Seijirou smiles at her. In her humble, non-model opinion, it is genuinely breathtaking. 

_ No wonder he’s got such a successful career… _

**SEIJIROU:** Whenever lunch is over, I can show you too.

As they walk into the back yard, she belatedly realizes that coming from some men, ‘Come up to my room and see my dolls,’ would be enough grounds to file a restraining order. From Seijirou, however, it seems mild enough. She notes with relief that she’s not worried about him or Kaoru hurting her at all, even in this crazy murder suburb.

Maybe she can genuinely trust all the people around her! Or maybe it’s just the smell of vegetables cooking that is making her so confident.

When she arrives in the yard, Kaoru is already chattering expansively to Chiemi about something, who is nodding and smiling but saying little. Seijirou takes up a position next to Junpei, observing his cooking quietly without imposing, and Tsukasa’s eyes stay on each person far too long before flicking to the next one, her face otherwise unmoving.

_ Not so bad for a group dynamic! _

Shizuku steps forward to assist Junpei, whisking away full plates to set them on the table, where everyone is free to help themselves. It doesn’t take long, however, for someone else to come and notice the smell, disturbing the peace once more.

When she spots Eiji in the footpath behind all of the houses, near the cliffs, her first reaction is a very mild dread. Eiji is a good person, she’s decided, but he definitely provides a… caustic element to any social situation. She attempts to make eye contact, smiling politely to try to diffuse any reaction she won’t be able to predict, but his eyes are caught on something somewhere behind and to her to left.

His face goes from neutral, to mildly interested, to mouth hanging open with a furrowed brow.

By the time she’s turned her head to see what he might be beholding with such a reaction, Kizou has already crossed from their yard, across Chiemi’s, and is flipping magnificently into the yard Shizuku is standing in. They land beautifully, throwing their arms into the air with a laugh of exaltation.

**JUNPEI:** AARRGH!?!

**SHIZUKU:** Wow!

**EIJI:** I can do that too!!

Her gaze pivots back to Eiji, who is now gearing up to leap over the fence as well. He runs at it, slightly ungainly in his haste, and launches himself at the fence with no clear plan for how to clear it. His hips end up clipping the fence as he rolls over it, hitting the ground with a heavy thud and unfurling so that he’s lying flat on his back on the ground.

**CHIEMI:** Dude! You’re gonna break the fence!

**JUNPEI:** Arghr…

Now Junpei’s on the grass as well, huddled in a ball.

**KIZOU:** Relax, the fence looks fine! That was a pretty good jump!

**SHIZUKU:** Uehara-san! Are you okay?

He laughs, not moving from his position sprawled in the grass other than a stiff thumbs up in her direction.

Chiemi dutifully crouches next to him to check for any limbs at odd angles, but he seems to have all of his bones in order, which means that Shizuku can breathe easily. He refuses her offer of ice before it’s fully out of her mouth, and makes his way to his feet.

**EIJI:** I told you I could do that too!

**KIZOU:** And you did it!

**KAORU:** Mostly, anyway!

Eiji and Kizou high five gleefully, and Junpei staggers to his feet, hands shaking but otherwise unharmed by all the commotion.

**JUNPEI:** D-do you want...food…?

**EIJI:** Oh, sure! It’s been a while since anybody’s cooked a damn thing for me.

**KIZOU:** It smells super good Kuseyama-san! I don’t suppose there’s any meat, though?

**SHIZUKU:** I’ll prep some more food! How many people want meat?

A few people raise their hands, and she carefully takes count and spins around to head into the kitchen. This lunch is spinning out of proportion faster than she can handle, but at least she can make things a little bit easier on Junpei!

She watches the situation in the yard develop as she washes and chops vegetables. Junpei remains diligently grilling, while Chiemi and Seijirou take turns helping him dish things out. Kaoru is effortlessly chatting with Eiji, who seems to be shockingly engaged in whatever they’re talking about. Kizou is listening to Tsukasa, who is always moving just slightly to be the furthest possible point away from her roommate without leaving the yard. She’s reading something from a piece of paper to Kizou, who is intently paying attention.

When it comes time to prep whatever meat she can find in the fridge (mostly chicken, though she does find a small steak), there’s another knock at the door.

She opens the door after rinsing her hands, and cannot put into words the relief she feels to see Kai and Ryouji on the step.

**KAI:** There you are, babe!

**SHIZUKU:** Here I am!

**RYOUJI:** We hadn’t seen you since this morning, so we were starting to get worried about you.

**SHIZUKU:** Aw, that’s so sweet of you guys! Come on in!

**KAI:** What are you doing in the scaredy cat’s house?

**RYOUJI:** Kumode-kun lives here too! 

**KAI:** Oh, he totally makes way more sense to hang out with than Mr. Twitchy.

**SHIZUKU:** So-called Mr. Twitchy is actually really nice! He’s just eccentric, like the rest of us! Here, help me chop this steak into cubes.

**KAI:** Yes ma’am!

Kai asks no more questions, merely washing his hands and getting to work, but Ryouji lingers behind the two of them, still confused.

**RYOUJI:** You’re hanging out with Kuseyama-kun instead of us?

He sounds hurt, but Shizuku is too busy to dig out the reason why he’d be hurt by this or even purposefully comfort him; as she’s now occupied seasoning the meat with more olive oil.

**SHIZUKU:** Not ‘instead of!’ I just ended up running into him, and we’re making lunch! There’s a bit of a crowd outside.

Ryouji looks through the sliding glass door and blanches.

**RYOUJI:** Wow, no kidding! And Kuseyama-kun’s okay with this?

**SHIZUKU:** That remains to be seen. I’m trying to make sure he’s not overworking himself!

**KAI:** Help me carry these plates out, will ya?

The three of them, each equipped with a plate of raw food, enter the backyard to a mild cheer. Shizuku arranges all of the places nearby the grill so that Junpei can access them easily. He looks at the meat warily.

**JUNPEI:** D-Did you…

**SHIZUKU:** I cleaned and prepped everything! Clean knives and cutting boards, too!

He nods, relaxing ever so slightly, and gets back to work.

She nods in return, feeling like she finally understands the drama and fervor of a fast food worker. No matter what happens, she vows, she and Junpei will always understand trying to cater to most of their class together. The kind of solidarity of workers is something that you can’t force, she knows, but she’s glad to have it with him.

She opens her mouth, ready to catalogue all changes and suggestions she has in mind to help things go smoothly, but Chiemi waves to get her attention.

**SHIZUKU:** Hm? What’s going on?

**CHIEMI:** Oh, no big deal, but I went inside to get a drink and someone’s knocking? It’s not my house or I’d get it myself.

_ Another person?! _

**KAI:** Wow, this place is hopping!

**JUNPEI:** Ghhrrk…

**KIZOU:** What do you say, Kuseyama-san? Do you think your back yard can handle anymore?

**SEIJIROU** : I’m okay with it if he is!

**JUNPEI:** (C-Can I even say no at this point?)

His words are low enough that only Shizuku seems to catch them, but she leans in and nods.

**SHIZUKU:** (You can always say no.)

**JUNPEI:** N-No… It’s okay. It’s… good for me, right?

**EIJI:** Is that a yes or a no, dude?

**JUNPEI:** I-It’s… yes. Let them in.

**SHIZUKU:** I’ll go get it! Can I count on you two to help Kuseyama-san if he needs anything?

**RYOUJI:** Um, okay!

**KAI:** Nice, we’re gonna be like the Charlie’s Angels of this barbecue!

**RYOUJI:** The what?

**KAI:** You were not kidding about not watching movies, were you?

Shizuku smiles and runs back inside, letting them finish their conversation without her. She scurries across the kitchen to the front door. Aimi is standing on the front steps, her fist raised as if to knock a second time, her face in its usual perfect smile.

**SHIZUKU:** Aimi-san! How are you doing?

**AIMI:** I’m positively, like, fantastic! 

She flashes a peace sign. Shizuku feels relief blossom in her throat.

_ I’m glad that what happened this morning isn’t getting to her. _

**SHIZUKU:** Have you come to join the party? We’re only just getting started.

Apparently.

**AIMI:** Ooh, I love parties! Like, I haven’t been to very many that are just friends, cuz usually they’re like totally fun work events!

**SHIZUKU:** Work parties can be fun too! You can come in, if you want.

**AIMI** : Actually, I just dropped by because Miyuki-senpai just asked me to see what all the noise was about, but it’d be fun to— Oh, idea!

**SHIZUKU:** Hm?

**AIMI:** This is gonna be totally  _ so cool~! _

Her last two words are in English, which takes Shizuku a little bit off guard, but Aimi is leaning forward and sweeping her up in her excitement before she can think about that too much.

**AIMI:** Is everybody here already? Huh?

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, um, no!

**AIMI:** So like, you haven’t finished inviting everybody?

**SHIZUKU:** It really isn’t as formal as all that!

**AIMI:** Still! People are totally missing out! What if I invited everybody else?

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Like a real party!

**AIMI:** Obviously we don’t have time to do like, proper invites or anything, but I can at least run around and let everybody know!

**SHIZUKU:** That’s a really good idea!

**AIMI:** Who isn’t here yet? I can fetch them! I’m like, super good at that!

**SHIZUKU:** We’re missing… Akamaru-san, Nizuno-san, and Kageshita-san! And Kajisawa-san, but I’m sure you gathered that.

Aimi cocks her head curiously. A funny sort of smile forms on her lips, not at all like the vacuous beautiful grin that usually finds its way to her lips.

**AIMI:** Nao-senpai is here? That’s funny!

She sighs, a small headache forming at her temples as she imagines her housemate trying to integrate with the rest of the group, a hamburger in hand. It’s just not realistic.

_ Still! There’s no reason to be a jerk about it! _

**SHIZUKU:** I forgot about her! My mistake!

**AIMI:** Don’t worry! I think she’s the type who’d rather be forgotten anyway!

**SHIZUKU:** What do you mean by that?

Aimi tips her head to the side again, her ponytail swinging distractedly as she laughs.

**AIMI:** Hm? I don’t know! I guess it didn’t make any sense! Whoopsie!

**SHIZUKU:** I’m not sure we should ask her, anyway. She… probably wants to be left alone.

**AIMI:** It can’t hurt to aaaaaask!

She sings the last word before winking at Shizuku and skipping back down the steps. Her skirt flounces with each step so perfectly it looks designed. Shizuku finds herself caught up in just watching Aimi move, skipping to the houses in the cul de sac, before remembering Aimi’s actual mission with another sigh.

_ Good luck with that. _

Shizuku returns to the back yard, taking a few deep breaths. Junpei is now grilling the meat, and the aroma is breathtaking. Kai and Ryouji are standing close to the grill, chatting. They look up as she approaches; Junpei does not.

**KAI:** Was that just a noise complaint?

**SHIZUKU:** It was Aimi-san! She’s going to gather everyone else.

**JUNPEI:** O-Oh…

**RYOUJI:** Great.

Ryouji does not sound pleased in the slightest. Shizuku doesn’t understand, but knows enough to hold her tongue in that regard. Whatever Ryouji might have against her isn’t something to dredge up. She’ll just have to try extra hard to make sure everyone gets along!

**SHIZUKU:** I’m sorry, Kuseyama-san, is it too much for you?

**JUNPEI:** ...more food…

**KAI:** What was I just saying, big guy?

**JUNPEI:** R-Right. Please.

Kai nods with satisfaction, and Shizuku bites back a laugh. Was Kai really lecturing Junpei about his manners in the two minutes she was gone?

**SHIZUKU:** I’ll go get more food— 

**KAI:** Girl, you’re running yourself ragged. I’ll go grab whatever you need.

**JUNPEI:** Please sanitize it.

**KAI:** Sure thing, Kageshita-chan!

He winks at Junpei before scampering up the porch.

**JUNPEI:** That’s… that’s not my name.

**SHIZUKU:** Don’t take it personally. I’m amazed he remembers  _ my _ name. 

**RYOUJI:** Um, the meat’s burning.

Shizuku glances down at the grill. Sure enough, the beef is almost black.

**JUNPEI:** That’s o-on purpose.

**RYOUJI:** What? Nobody will want to eat that. 

**JUNPEI:** It’s… it’s safe…

Ryouji just stares at him, a look of transparent confusion on his face. Shizuku jumps in.

**SHIZUKU:** I think a good char on steak is tasty! If anybody complains, they can make their own food, right? Kuseyama-san is doing us all a favour right now by cooking!

**RYOUJI:** I guess? I mean, you are doing us a favour! I sure couldn’t cook for this many people.

He doesn’t smile, but Junpei perks up slightly.

**MIYUKI:** Please excuse us.

Shizuku spins around. Miyuki and Yami are on the back porch. Yami is standing on shaky legs, with Kai and Miyuki flanking them. Miyuki steps forward down the five short steps and turns, extending a hand regally toward Yami. Yami grins, though to Shizuku it looks a bit more fearful than their normal lackadaisical expression, and gradually eases down the steps, taking Miyuki’s hand for support.

Behind them stands Kai, who is holding onto the one handle of their wheelchair with one hand and holding a plate aloft with the other. As soon as Yami is on stable ground, he careens forward with the wheelchair, almost sending it crashing to the ground. At a harsh look from Miyuki, he smiles nervously and sets it down a bit more carefully.

Miyuki helps Yami into their chair, and Kai sets the plate in their lap.

**YAMI:** Thanks, guys! 

**MIYUKI:** It was no trouble.

**KAI:** I’ll, uh, be more careful with the chair next time!

**YAMI:** I appreciate it. Hey, where’s the Scaredy-Cat?

Junpei shakily raises a hand, a true fear on his face as Yami spots him and smiles. They wheel their way through the grass toward him as he grips his spatula for dear life.

**YAMI:** I brought some more food. I figured if as many people as Ai-Ai said were here, you would be needing some reserves.

Junpei stares at the plate for a second, and for a flash Shizuku thinks he might actually smile.

**JUNPEI:** That’s… thoughtful.

**YAMI** : Yeah, no problem, chief!

Shizuku turns away from them to check on the rest of the party with a smile. Miyuki has fallen into step with Kizou, while Kai and Ryouji are bringing out glasses of water for whomever should so ask for one. Shizuku makes a mental note to look for sodas or even some alcoholic drinks and mixers if she’s here for much longer.

Not that they’ll be here long enough to need more drinks!

But if they are… Well, they should have better tools for hosting, right?

A few seconds afterwards, the sound of pounding steps draws Shizuku’s eyes back to the deck, where Aimi is running out onto the deck, beaming. When she comes to the handrail on the deck, she jumps in place, posing cheerfully.

**AIMI:** We’re here!

She throws her arms back, beckoning the last two guests.

Behind her are Katsuya and Hitoshi. Katsuya looks unsurprised about the state of the back yard, simply smiling and waving at whoever looks at them, while Hitoshi looks outright taken aback by the presence of everyone else in Junpei and Seijirou’s yard.

**KATSUYA:** Woo-hoo!

**HITOSHI:** It really is everyone else, isn’t it?

**AIMI:** I told you!

**KATSUYA:** And  _ I _ told you that she’s not a liar!

**MIYUKI:** Were you not able to find Tobe-san?

**AIMI:** I did! 

**KIZOU:** Oh yeah? Where was she?

**AIMI:** She was in Velociraptor house! Where else would she be, huh?

**EIJI:** Is she not coming, or what?

**AIMI:** She thanked me for the invitation, but declined! What a polite lady, don’t you think?

**MIYUKI:** Hm. I see. That is too bad.

**SHIZUKU:** ‘Polite’? ‘Lady’??

_ Tobe-san?! Really?! _

Junpei stifles a noise that might be a laugh.

**CHIEMI:** Let’s get this party  _ going! _

Chiemi pumps her fist in the air, and Aimi mimics it almost perfectly. This draws out a spattering of laughter, until Eiji cheers, raising his glass of water. Kai and Kizou join in first, but it isn’t long before there’s a round of cheering. It dies down after a bit, descending into more laughter. Katsuya snorts and leads Hitoshi down into the lawn, and it seems that Chiemi is going to have her way.

It really does look like a party now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is June 19th! Comments are appreciated!


	11. 1.6 - Broken Clocks, Lacking Hands, Cracked Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irregular Orbit
> 
> Warnings: This chapter goes into some discussion of disordered eating. It remains relatively non-specific, but it is scattered throughout Shizuku’s conversation with Aimi. It is contained within that conversation.

As people settle in, Shizuku’s job becomes ferrying orders to and from the grill. Ryouji and Kai have her back with drinks, taking some of the weight off her shoulders. Nonetheless, it’s a lot of running back and forth, and roughly half of her work is explaining to the meat eaters that, yes, Junpei cooked it this thoroughly on purpose and, no, he will not make you a rare burger even if you ask nicely. It eventually leaves her breathless and leaning against the fence at the back of the yard.

_ Whew! I’m actually a little grateful for the chilly weather now. _

**JUNPEI:** Y-You should eat too…

She looks over at him. Junpei has stopped cooking for the time being, and is currently munching on some peppers. She can’t help but smile; he looks very much like a rabbit nervously eating grass as he brings each pepper up to his mouth and nibbles. Maybe Chiemi was right, and this  _ is _ rabbit food.

**SHIZUKU:** Right! I almost forgot.

She takes one of the paper plates that was brought out from the kitchen during the hubbub, and serves herself some vegetables and beef. The latter is definitely more well done than she would normally like, but after explaining Junpei’s cooking techniques about 20 times in the last hour, she feels like she can almost appreciate the artistry of the extremely well done steak.

Or something. She doesn’t know if it’ll hold up once she has to sit there and chew each bite for five full minutes.

For a couple minutes, they eat quietly, taking in the sunlight. While the brisk breeze was helpful after overheating from running around, the sunlight on her face feels warmer today, which Shizuku greatly appreciates. 

**JUNPEI:** Uh… Yazaki-san?

**SHIZUKU:** Hm? What’s up?

**JUNPEI:** I was… thinking. While cooking.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s interesting!

He looks confused and possibly even a little offended at that.

**JUNPEI:** Is it? R-Really?

She leans forward, no longer relaxing against the fence, desperate not to say anything insulting.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m just amazed you can focus with all the noise! So many people around you, and with your shyness, I thought— 

He frowns, and she mentally puts a sock in it so she doesn’t dig herself any deeper.

**JUNPEI:** I g-guess that’s fair… After a bit, it s-stops being so bad. And then I can think clearly again.

**SHIZUKU:** Like you just get used to it after a while?

**JUNPEI:** N-No. Not used to it. More like… The chaos of all those sounds eventually turns into a pattern.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m not sure I understand, I’m sorry.

**JUNPEI:** It’s like… Music. 

He pauses, and takes a deep breath before launching into an explanation.

**JUNPEI:** Music starts out as a bunch of loose noises, with no relation to one another. 

Shizuku nods.

**JUNPEI:** But if you listen to all those noises, your brain finds the pattern, it finds something to make sense out of it, and then if you write that pattern down and make the sounds follow it…

_ This is the longest he’s gone without stammering! _

Shizuku claps excitedly.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s so cool! I’ve never heard anything like that!

He looks bashful, his mouth twisting uncomfortably as if he doesn’t know how to accept even the mildest of compliments. She decides to get things back on topic.

**SHIZUKU:** What were you thinking about?

He wrings his hands, looking as nervous as he’s ever been.

**JUNPEI:** What you said earlier. 

She tilts her head to the side curiously. He sees the question on her face and continues.

**JUNPEI:** About Nishiyama-san. 

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! That. I was just teasing you a little bit, you know. Obviously, I don’t know your old friend and what he’s like.

**JUNPEI:** No I… I think… I think I want to talk to them.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s great! This party is a great excuse to talk to them!

She looks around the yard, seeking out the designer. Kaoru is chatting with — or more accurately,  _ at  _ — Hitoshi. Shizuku can’t tell if he’s paying very close attention, or absolutely none. He nods every now and then, but Kaoru’s stream of words don’t seem related to the movements.

Shizuku points in their direction, and Junpei’s eyes follow her gesture.

**SHIZUKU:** Spotted!

**JUNPEI:** Mm.

**SHIZUKU:** They’re just across the yard! Do you see them?

He seems to shrink into himself.

**JUNPEI:** I… I don’t think you understand. 

**SHIZUKU:** I… think you’re right? What’s going on?

**JUNPEI:** This is. Really hard. For me. Talking. Uh.

_ Oh. Duh! _

**SHIZUKU:** I’ll go ask if they want to talk! Just a moment!

Junpei offers her what is probably supposed to be a smile. It looks more like he’s in pain. Shizuku tries to return the gesture, hopefully with a bit more charm and less agony, then crosses the yard. As she gets closer to Kaoru and Hitoshi, their conversation becomes clearer.

**KAORU:** —ignoring the proof! If you would just take me with you, then you could see for yourself that not  _ every _ haunted hotel is a tourist trap! 

Hitoshi’s face doesn’t move.

**KAORU:** Like, sure, some totally are, and I super get being skeptical, especially since capitalism makes everything such a bitch! 

**HITOSHI:** I’m interrupting you now.

**KAORU:** But—! Oh. Go ahead!

**HITOSHI:** One. I don’t do paranormal investigations anymore. 

**KAORU:** Yeah but that’s not like because you’re too old! 

**HITOSHI:** I’m technically 5.

**KAORU:** Anyway— WHAT?

**HITOSHI:** Born on a leap year.

He sips his drink.

**HITOSHI:** That makes me 23.

**KAORU:** Weird! I’m 25! Anyway, you just walk into a building and— 

**HITOSHI:** I’m younger than you?

**KAORU:** —boom! Investigating! Whether or not it’s paranormal is— 

**HITOSHI:** Two. 

**KAORU:** —really not up for just you to decide, so basically— 

**HITOSHI:** Ghosts aren’t real.

**KAORU:** Have you been listening to anything I’m saying?! 

**HITOSHI:** I have.

**KAORU:** Yes they are real! 

**HITOSHI:** Now I have to ask, have you been listening to anything I’ve been saying? Nothing in any of my literally award winning travels and investigations has turned up any proof whatsoever.

**KAORU:** You’re just such a sourpuss that they don’t like you! 

**HITOSHI:** I suppose that adds up. Sourpuss. Yes.

**KAORU:** Like, you walk into the building, and all the ghosts fly out because you’re just radiating an atrocious mood, and then you find some dumb explanation rooted in ‘logic’ for why the building isn’t haunted and denounce it! 

Hitoshi quirks an eyebrow at that. Kaoru’s words continue to flow over him like he’s simply a rock in the stream of their argument.

**KAORU:** But the ghosts come back as soon as you’re— 

**HITOSHI:** So if I’m not present, there should be ghosts?

**KAORU:** Obviously! That’s the only explanation for why— 

**HITOSHI:** Good, I’m glad we agree on that point.

**KAORU:** —you, the ghostiest of all, can’t see any of the— 

**HITOSHI:** If ghosts arrive as long as I’m not present, then how is it that none of my instruments, across all of my investigations, have never picked up a tangible sign of a ghost?

**KAORU:** I can see ghosts! You’re just mean!

**HITOSHI:** That sounds like an entirely different issue to investigate. Fortunately, that’s sincerely not my department. Because, as I’ve said, none of this is my department anymore.

Kaoru sticks their tongue out at him.

**KAORU:** Being a professional babysitter doesn’t make you immune to ghosts being real!

**SHIZUKU:** Nishiyama-san, Akamaru-san! Am I interrupting?

**HITOSHI:** Not at all. 

He sounds genuinely relieved at her question.

**KAORU:** Yes! We were talking about. Um.

**SHIZUKU:** Um?

Hitoshi nods sagely.

**HITOSHI:** Um.

**KAORU:** Ugh, this always happens! I forgot what we were talking about!

**HITOSHI:** It’s not worth mentioning, really.

**KAORU:** Was iiit… Something we have in common? Ooh! We’re both lefties, right? That means something! Maybe we’re destined to be friends!

Hitoshi raises an eyebrow.

**HITOSHI:** How did you know that I’m left handed?

**KAORU:** Uh, duh, it’s in your aura!

**HITOSHI:** My aura.

**KAORU:** And you always go in for high fives with Kageshita-chan with your left hand! Watch this!

They raise up their hand for a high five, and with a slightly amused expression, Hitoshi dutifully goes in for a high five with his left hand.

**HITOSHI:** Good detective work.

**KAORU:** Well it’s not hard to be a better detective than you! Yazaki-chan! Did you know he doesn’t even believe in ghosts? Unbelievable!

**SHIZUKU:** I think I did know that, yes!

**KAORU:** Anyway, what’s the buzz?

**SHIZUKU:** Kuseyama-san was hoping to talk to you, Nishiyama-san! He’s trying to branch out a bit. He’s just over by the grill, if you— 

Kaoru squeals excitedly. Hitoshi squints.

**KAORU:** I’ll go right now! Thanks, Yazaki-chan!

**SHIZUKU:** Try not to yell! 

Kaoru nods diligently with a mock salute.

**KAORU:** Sure, sure! Inside voice, activate.

They skip over to the grill. Junpei has been watching the entire time, still looking apprehensive. Kaoru immediately starts talking as they get into earshot, and Junpei, to his credit, listens patiently. Shizuku keeps her eyes locked on them for a few more moments, until she sees Junpei actually chuckle softly at something Kaoru said.

**SHIZUKU:** I think that’ll be good for both of them.

She looks over to Hitoshi, only to blink in surprise at the sight of open air. Apparently, he left while she had her focus elsewhere.

_ I guess he REALLY wanted out of that conversation. _

Shizuku surveys the yard again. Hitoshi has rejoined Katsuya — apparently they’re friends? — and just about everyone else is preoccupied with conversation. 

Aimi is the only one sitting all by her lonesome near the back fence. She looks a bit spacey, her lilac colored eyes looking at nothing in particular as she sits on a chair from the kitchen, her ankles crossed delicately.

Shizuku approaches without really thinking about it.

**SHIZUKU:** Is this seat taken?

Aimi looks up, seemingly startled, but quickly flashes a smile.

**AIMI:** Nope! Come sit with me, Shizuku-senpai! Do you want me to grab you another chair?

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, I’m fine on the grass!

She settles down next to her, her legs out in front of her while she leans against the fence, and balances her plate on her lap. From this perspective, she can see the whole back yard easily, simply by turning her head. She takes careful stock of each person; only Nao is missing, and it seems that everyone is more or less enjoying their time.

She feels like a good host. It’s a nice feeling, the kind of gentle warmth and pride that she was accustomed to feeling before she got kidnapped and told to participate in some kind of cruel mutual murder experiment in a creepy 1950s American village.

She blinks and shakes her head. Now is not exactly the time to be thinking about this, is it? She’s at a party.

Shizuku takes a bite of well-cooked beef, and immediately knows that she’s going to have a lot of time to think while she chews this over.

_ Thanks, Kuseyama-san. _

When she finally swallows, she chuckles to herself and turns to Aimi to comment on the char on the beef— it’s as good a conversation starter as any. It’s then that she notices that Aimi’s own plate has nothing except a single slice of pepper on it. The slice has been cut into small, bite sized pieces, which appear to have been pushed around on the plate rather than eaten.

**SHIZUKU:** I feel like I’m the only one who hasn’t sat down and eaten yet! How’s the food?

**AIMI:** Hm? Oh! It’s tasty! Thank you sooooo~ much!

There is no outward sign that Aimi is lying to Shizuku, but Shizuku feels a familiar creeping suspicion fall over her body like a shadow.

**SHIZUKU:** There’s still plenty of food, I can get you some more!

**AIMI:** Heehee! Shizuku-senpai!

**SHIZUKU:** What?

**AIMI:** You’ve been rushing around doing that for everyone! It’s time for you to take a break!

**SHIZUKU:** Are you sure? I really don’t mind!

**AIMI:** You’re so silly, senpai! You need to take care of yourself, too, right right?

**SHIZUKU:** It’s really no problem! Kuseyama-san cooked a lot of food.

**AIMI:** Aw, Shizuku-senpai! You’re so cool, you know? Always thinking of everyone else? I’m rooting for you~!

Aimi does a cheerful fist pump, which Shizuku is beginning to recognize as one of Aimi’s favorite mannerisms, but she can’t help but smile at the flattery. Aimi looks down at her with those big lilac eyes and smiles back, and for a moment Shizuku forgets what she was even talking about.

**SHIZUKU:** Well, I’m rooting for  _ you! _

**AIMI:** Aw, yay! I love it when my fans root for me!

**SHIZUKU:** A fan? Well, I guess I am! I’d probably prefer being a friend, though. If I had the option.

**AIMI:** Huuuh? Oh! Silly Aimi! 

Aimi playfully knocks a fist against her head. She looks like a character straight out of an anime.

**AIMI:** You didn’t even recognize me, of course you aren’t a dedicated fan! 

**SHIZUKU:** It’s not that I’m not a fan! I just— 

**AIMI:** Senpai! I totally understand. You’re my friend now! I love that! We can… root for each other? Haha! It’s so silly to say!

**SHIZUKU:** I just noticed that you say that a lot!

**AIMI:** Well of course! It’s my catchphrase! And I really do mean it!

**SHIZUKU:** It’s cute! Where did it come from?

**AIMI:** Eheh, you’re too sweet. I don’t know where it came from! Where do any catchphrases come from?

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t know, I thought maybe your manager had come up with it or something.

**AIMI:** Hmm… Well, where did your catchphrase come from?

**SHIZUKU:** But I don’t have one!

**AIMI:** Huh? Sure you do! You’re always saying ‘Are you feeling okay?’ and things like that!

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t really consider it my catchphrase, though.

**AIMI:** What about Kimi? Doesn’t she have a catchphrase?

Shizuku looks up at Aimi curiously. Aimi’s expression hasn’t changed, merely shifting from her blank friendly smile to a curious one. There doesn’t seem to be an ulterior motive in this girl’s entire body.

**SHIZUKU:** Um. Well, yeah, Kimi’s was ‘Kimi’s on the case!’ It got used in promotional stuff a lot.

**AIMI:** Well, it’s like that! Where did that come from?

**SHIZUKU:** A writer wrote it.

**AIMI:** Oh! Hmm. Maybe idols and actors are more different than I thought.

**SHIZUKU:** Idols don’t have writers?

**AIMI:** Maybe some do! I don’t! But I think the point is still the same, right? Having promotional stuff like catch phrases is super helpful!

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, I see. 

**AIMI:** All my vlogs finish with a cheer! “Do your best today! Lucky Aimi is rooting for you!”

She finishes this with a peace sign and a scrunched up smile that is too cute for words. Shizuku understands very intimately in this moment how Aimi maintains such a large fanbase, if she makes that face every time she signs off.

**SHIZUKU:** That sounds really inspiring! I bet a lot of people look up to you.

**AIMI:** Oh, I hope so! I look up to my fans, too! Aren’t you the same?

**SHIZUKU:** Do I look up to my fans? Is that the question?

**AIMI:** Mmhm! Without them, you wouldn’t even have a career like you do now, isn’t that true?

Shizuku draws up her knees to her chest, shifting on the ground. She pops a slice of mushroom in her mouth, and is relieved that it isn’t the texture of the steak.

**SHIZUKU:** You’re right, actually. I don’t think I have as direct a relationship as you do with your fans, but my fans do support all of my films and that makes things a lot easier for me.

**AIMI:** I remember hearing about Kimi almost going off the air a long time ago. You were going to get replaced with a different actress because they thought you were too old, right?

Shizuku blinks, surprised.

_ I haven’t thought about this in years. _

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Yeah, they did a really viral letter writing campaign to keep me on the show when I was a kid.

**AIMI:** It was incredible! All of those people, working hard to keep something they love in place! And that something was you, senpai!

**SHIZUKU:** Well, it was the character— 

**AIMI:** Nuh-uh! It was you! If they just loved Kimi, they wouldn’t have minded somebody else dressing up in her clothes, right? They wanted you to be Kimi, and that was the important thing. It was so inspiring to me!

**SHIZUKU:** Inspiring how?

**AIMI:** Well, I was still in idol training back then, so I had no idea what my career was going to look like. My debut wasn’t for another few months! But I thought that if I debuted, and people loved me, it wouldn’t matter what my company said or did.

She stops for a moment, her eyes still looking in Shizuku’s direction, but somehow looking beyond her at something Shizuku couldn’t begin to fathom.

**AIMI:** It wouldn’t matter, because my fans would love  _ me _ as Aimi, not just anybody!

**SHIZUKU:** Can I ask something a little bit rude?

The question seems to bring Aimi back down to reality for a second.

**AIMI:** Hm? Nothing inappropriate, please!

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, of course not! I wouldn’t— 

**AIMI:** Ha! Just kidding! I know you wouldn’t! It’s just the answer I’m supposed to give at meet and greets! What’s your question?

**SHIZUKU:** You talk about yourself — about Aimi — like she’s separate from yourself. But you also talk about Kimi from  _ The Kimi Question _ like she’s her own person too.

There’s a fraction of a second as the question sinks in where Aimi’s face doesn’t move a muscle, but quickly her expression shifts into a gentle kind of bafflement.

**AIMI:** Hm? What? Do I?

**SHIZUKU:** It’s just something I noticed.

**AIMI:** I don’t… understand? I’m so sorry, Shizuku-senpai! I try really hard, but sometimes I can be a bit air-headed! Can you explain that to me more?

Shizuku shakes her head.

**SHIZUKU:** Never mind, it’s not that important.

**AIMI:** Oh! Okay then! I’ll forget about it!

And just like that, her flawless smile is back in place. They sit together for a moment in silence, Shizuku eating and Aimi…

_ What exactly is she doing? _

Aimi just sits there, staring into space, not looking at any one thing with any focus, occasionally looking down and smiling peacefully at Shizuku. She is not touching the food on her plate. 

_ Hm. _

**SHIZUKU:** You know, I used to want to be an idol.

**AIMI:** No way! That’s so cool! What stopped you?

**SHIZUKU:** My parents, mostly. They didn’t like the types of fans young idols tend to attract. I got into acting instead, and I don’t really regret it, but it always looked like a lot of hard work.

**AIMI:** But I love to work hard for my fans! You’re all so important to me, and Lucky Aimi has always gotta be there for them! I have to work really hard to inspire you like you inspire me.

**SHIZUKU:** And to look a certain way, right?

Her smile falters for only a fraction of a second. If Shizuku had blinked, she would’ve missed it entirely.

**AIMI:** Of course! I’m a  _ virtual _ girl, remember?

**SHIZUKU:** Right, you’re not just any kind of idol.

**AIMI:** Nope! I’m held to a higher standard! It’s a good thing, because I want to be the best there is so I can be there for every single one of my fans!

**SHIZUKU:** Mhm.

Aimi cocks her head curiously. Shizuku gets up slowly, methodically, and tips what remains from her own plate onto Aimi’s, then turns around and heads back towards the grill before she can protest. She makes the decision not to look over her shoulder until she’s returning, hoping that Aimi will be more comfortable snagging a bite of food with nobody watching.

At the grill, she scoops some more food onto her plate, avoiding the meat intentionally now. As she moves food from plate to plate, she catches the sound of Junpei murmuring something and Kaoru spluttering in laughter.

Good. Probably. As long as Kaoru isn’t laughing  _ at _ Junpei, it’s most likely a good thing.

Shizuku puts a practiced easy smile on her face as she approaches Aimi again with her plate of fresh food. Aimi is looking at her own plate with its modest portion with an expression of tight concern. When she hears Shizuku approach, she looks up again, and shifts her face into something resembling amusement.

**AIMI:** Shizuku-senpai, I can’t eat all this. You didn’t have to do that.

Shizuku smoothes her skirt out as she rests on the grass. She has no regrets.

**SHIZUKU:** You need it, Aimi-san.

**AIMI:** I’m just not that hungry right now~!

_ Uh-huh. _

**SHIZUKU:** Okay. Well, I’m just going to sit here and keep you company until you get hungry and eat!

Aimi looks at her for a moment, that peaceful smile in place. Shizuku can never quite tell what she’s thinking, but now more than ever do Aimi’s eyes seem more like mirrors than windows into her soul. After a moment of long eye contact, Aimi sighs lightly and takes a nibble of food.

Shizuku smiles back up at her, feeling smug, and takes a bite of food as well.

**AIMI:** You kinda sound like Nao-senpai, you know?

Shizuku almost chokes on the mushroom in her mouth. Once she’s swallowed it and gotten a proper gulp of air, she has enough dignity left to scoff.

**SHIZUKU:** Yeah, because Tobe-san is notorious for caring about other people.

To her surprise, Aimi chuckles at that. After a few moments, she picks up a piece of tomato and eats it. Then, she continues to pick at the vegetables.

_ Good. She needs this. _

**AIMI:** Thank you.

**SHIZUKU:** I didn’t do that much! 

**AIMI:** Why do you downplay how hard you work, senpai?

**SHIZUKU:** It’s just what friends would do!

**AIMI:** And we’re… friends? You mean that?

**SHIZUKU:** I wouldn’t lie! It’s important that we look out for each other right now.

Aimi seems to sit and think about that for a moment, pushing food around on her plate. At Shizuku’s expectant look, she takes a tiny bite before continuing.

**AIMI:** Are you friends with everybody here?

**SHIZUKU:** I mean, I’d like to be! I haven’t had a chance to talk to everyone in a meaningful way yet, but— 

**AIMI:** Do you think everybody being friends will make us safer?

Shizuku shivers. Sometimes, it’s freaky how Aimi can cut straight to the point of a conversation without even trying, Shizuku reflects. Aimi simply looks down at her, a tiny wrinkle of befuddlement between her eyebrows.

**SHIZUKU:** I want to think that.

**AIMI:** I want to think that, too.

There’s a beat of silence as Shizuku smiles up at her new friend. Aimi looks down at Shizuku, blinks, and Shizuku has the distinct sense that a switch has flicked in Aimi’s head; Aimi suddenly beams and stands up. She bobs in place, pumping a fist enthusiastically in a motion that sends her ponytail swaying distractingly.

**AIMI:** And that’s why you run around with so much energy! So inspiring~!

Just like that, Aimi shifts from friend to idol. Shizuku feels a bit colder, but she’s not sure why.

_ It’s probably just that the sun is about to set. _

Shizuku laughs and reaches up for Aimi’s hand. Aimi catches her hand and tries to pull her up, but Shizuku patiently guides her toward her seat and her food instead. Aimi looks frustrated, but in a play acting way rather than with any real animosity.

**AIMI:** You’re so persistent, Shizuku-senpai. 

**SHIZUKU:** I’ve got to be! I care about you! You should eat.

**AIMI:** I hope someone is doing the same for you.

**SHIZUKU:** Ryouji and Kai have barely left me alone this entire time. I’m sure they’ll keep me in check. Plus...

Aimi smiles, but it somehow feels more genuine as she takes the bait.

**AIMI:** Plus…?

**SHIZUKU:** We’re friends now, so you’ll look after me too!

Aimi’s smile turns a bit shy. It’s unbelievably cute.

**AIMI:** Good! I’m really happy to hear that. I’m glad to be your friend, senpai.

They continue eating quietly. Aimi’s pace is significantly slower, but she  _ is  _ eating, and that’s enough for Shizuku. As Shizuku grazes, something nags at her brain about Aimi’s last words. She chews on it for a moment before finally opening her mouth to ask.

**SHIZUKU:** Hey, can I ask you something?

**AIMI:** Hm?

**SHIZUKU:** You’re the same age as the rest of us, right?

**AIMI:** Hmm, should I tell you the official answer or the one you already know?

**SHIZUKU:** What?

Aimi giggles.

**AIMI:** Nothing, it’s just a bit of a riddle! When fans ask, I’m not supposed to say my age! 

**SHIZUKU:** Is that because of the virtual girl thing?

**AIMI:** Of course! How old is Hatsune Miku?

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t know off the top of my head, I’m sorry.

**AIMI:** It’s a trick question! Just like the one you asked, I think.

**SHIZUKU:** Aimi-san, you’re losing me.

**AIMI:** Is Hatsune Miku as old as her release date? Is she as old as the literature says she is, forever? Is she as old as she was at release date according to the literature, plus as long as she’s been out? Which is it?

**SHIZUKU:** I… Uh…

She doesn’t know. She doesn’t know enough about cartoon characters and the general consensus on these things to even start to form an opinion on this.

**AIMI:** Sorry sorry! I can get so scatterbrained sometimes! I’m about as old as Ryouji-senpai, I think!

_ Is it in her contract not to mention her specific age or something? _

Shizuku shakes the feeling of distrust in the idol industry’s gimmicks out of her head and presses on.

**SHIZUKU:** Then why do you call everyone ‘senpai’?

**AIMI:** Hm? What else would I call you?

**SHIZUKU:** We’re equals! You can use whatever you want!

**AIMI:** But all of you are such cool career professionals! 

**SHIZUKU:** So are you!

**AIMI:** Hmm~?  _ No way! _ I’m just a third year in high school!

The ‘no way’ is in English.

**SHIZUKU:** You don’t have to do the company line all the time, I think. We’re friends, aren’t we? You don’t need to be ‘on’ all the time.

**AIMI:** Hmm? I don’t know what you mean!

Shizuku bites her lip, trying to think of a way to explain. It’s not that she doesn’t like idols, and she’s sure that Aimi’s work is fulfilling, but putting down some of those walls could be good for her. 

_ How do I say this so it doesn’t sound rude? _

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t know, I just— 

**AIMI:** Oh! Do you think she’s okay?

Her abruptness is startling enough to derail Shizuku’s thought process entirely.

**SHIZUKU:** Who? What?

Aimi makes a subtle gesture with her chin to Tsukasa, who is standing near the house in the corner of the fence closest to her own home.

**AIMI:** Tsukasa-senpai has been all alone since we started talking, and she looks upset!

Tsukasa is standing with her back against the fence, as if to avoid being snuck up on, her large eyes staring out at everyone with a somewhat frantic expression.

**SHIZUKU:** I wonder if something happened. Maybe we should go see how she’s doing.

**AIMI:** Oh my  _ gosh _ , Shizuku-senpai, I’m so sorry! I interrupted you! What were you saying?

Shizuku stands up, shaking her head.

**SHIZUKU:** It’s okay, I completely forgot anyway! If it were important, I would have remembered. Let’s go check on her.

**AIMI:** Okay~!

The two of them get up and weave through the crowded yard to reach Tsukasa. The large woman looks surprisingly small. She also doesn’t have a plate with her, though Shizuku notices that she has a pepper clenched in her fist.

_ What spooked her? _

**SHIZUKU:** Hey, Taniguchi-san! Are you feeling okay?

**AIMI:** Aimi and Shizuku are on the case! She used her catchphrase and everything!

Tsukasa frowns even more deeply than she had been a moment ago.

**TSUKASA:** I will not be caught in your phrases.

**SHIZUKU:** Um! She means that we’re here to check on you, that’s all!

**AIMI:** You looked a little blue from across the yard, so we’re here to make you smile!

**TSUKASA:** Ah… Even I cannot escape the stars, it seems. The walls truly do have ears…

_ But we’re outside? _

**TSUKASA:** Do not offer your mortality to me. I am not worth your souls.

**AIMI:** Um, Tsukasa-senpai, can you answer a question for me? 

**TSUKASA:** You intend to trap me.

**AIMI:** No! I just want you to tell me what my name is!

**TSUKASA:** Have you forgotten your true identity? Such things are the tragedies of a day like this…

**AIMI:** Silly billy! The answer is Lucky Aimi! I’m here to make you feel a little luckier!

**TSUKASA:** …

**AIMI:** Is it working yet? Do you feel any luckier?

**TSUKASA:** ...

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t think we’re offering you our mortality! If I understand you, I mean. Our lives aren’t at stake just from talking to you!

_ I hope?! _

**TSUKASA:** You say that, but you do not know it. The sun trusts the moon with her life each night, but can never know for sure if she will survive to see the dawn.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m not sure I understand.

**AIMI:** Does the sun do that, though? I thought the moon was caught in Earth’s gravity, so it’s more like the moon trusts the Earth?

**SHIZUKU:** Oh. Um. Yeah! 

**AIMI:** But it’s more like a metaphor, I think? Usually when people say stuff that doesn’t make sense, that’s what it means!

**SHIZUKU:** We must be the sun and moon, then? I just can’t tell which is which.

**AIMI:** Well, that’s easy! Do you trust me with your life?

**SHIZUKU:** Sure!

_ At least in an abstract way! No way am I gonna spend time thinking about that right now!! _

**AIMI:** Aw, but then that’s confusing, cuz I trust you too! We’re in a pickle! We’re both the sun!

**SHIZUKU:** Maybe Taniguchi-san is the moon, then? Is that it, Taniguchi-san?

**TSUKASA:** I am beyond saving.

If this were a movie, there would be a sharp violin sting to accompany the comment. Shizuku’s heart plummets to her stomach as if she could hear the soundtrack telling her to be afraid. She swallows a lump in her throat as she looks at Tsukasa, whose expression hasn’t changed.

**SHIZUKU:** Are you in danger, Taniguchi-san?

Her voice sounds tight, and now drips with urgency.

**TSUKASA:** Not from myself. I will assure you that much.

**AIMI:** That’s a relief!

**SHIZUKU:** No, that implies that someone else has it out for you or something. What’s going on?

Tsukasa doesn’t answer. Her hauntingly huge eyes flicker around the yard.

**AIMI:** Owl got your tongue—?

**SEIJIROU:** Sorry, is now a bad time?

Shizuku tenses, but eases upon recognizing Seijirou. He’s standing just far enough away that he shouldn’t have heard what they were talking about, but Tsukasa still looks nervous. She always looks nervous.

**SEIJIROU:** I was hoping to talk to Aimi-san, but I can come back later if you three are occupied.

**SHIZUKU:** We  _ are _ a bit—

**AIMI:** Oh, I’m happy to chat! Let’s go somewhere we can both sit down!

_ Wait, what? _

**SEIJIROU:** Seriously, if I’m imposing—

Aimi giggles and happily links arms with him.

**AIMI:** Let’s goooo~!

They half walk, half skip towards the deck. Aimi shoots a glance at Shizuku over her shoulder and jerks her head the slightest bit.

_ Oh, maybe she’s trying to give Taniguchi-san some more space. Why didn’t I think of that? _

**SHIZUKU:** Do you want to sit down? I can get you a plate, or a bowl, or— 

**TSUKASA:** I prefer to stand to meet my destiny.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Okay.

**TSUKASA:** ...

**SHIZUKU:** Hey. I don’t want to pressure you, but you’ve made me worried about you.

Tsukasa turns to look at Shizuku, and she has the sensation of being put under a spotlight. Whatever Tsukasa sees in her, it seems to reassure her slightly, for she nods and decides to speak.

**TSUKASA:** Ah… girls born of sunlight are so persistent.

_ So I was the sun, huh? _

**SHIZUKU:** You know, you’re the second person to call me persistent today!

**TSUKASA:** Others see the sunlight as well.

**SHIZUKU:** If I can, um, shed light on anything! Then I’m glad!

_ Am I keeping up with this conversation even half as well as I think I am? _

**TSUKASA:** I am frightened.

She waits a moment for Tsukasa to elaborate, which she honestly should have known was in vain before she tried. Shizuku takes a deep breath.

**SHIZUKU:** Me too.

Tsukasa’s eyes slide over to her again. She doesn’t speak.

**SHIZUKU:** This whole situation is scary, right? I miss my bed, and my apartment, and my cellphone. I miss not having to look over my shoulder all the time.

**TSUKASA:** I am… accustomed to the terrors of day and night.

**SHIZUKU:** Like nightmares?

**TSUKASA:** Sweet horses bearing the warnings of the subconscious… No. My fears are as tangible as destiny itself.

**SHIZUKU:** I… Is that very tangible or not tangible at all?

**TSUKASA:** I am hounded by enemies of my own design outside of this prison, but in here…

**SHIZUKU:** What’s hounding you in here?

**TSUKASA:** You only ask the wrong questions.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m going to try not to take that personally!

**TSUKASA:** …

**SHIZUKU:** Okay. I’m asking the wrong question. That means the right question should be…  _ Who _ is hounding you? Is that it?

Tsukasa nods at a glacial pace.

**TSUKASA:** I forbid myself from answering false questions. The truth shines through only in true light… Moto-san.

**SHIZUKU:** You’re afraid of Moto-san?

Tsukasa’s nod is quicker this time. Shizuku bites back incredulity.

**SHIZUKU:** I understand Kuseyama-san being scared of her, but you’re at least half a foot taller than her, and you definitely match her in terms of muscle mass. If it came to a physical fight— 

**TSUKASA:** You misunderstand.

Shizuku remembers Chiemi mentioning that Tsukasa had been hiding in her room, and tries to put the two together. If Tsukasa isn’t afraid of a physical fight, then what could Chiemi even do to her? If it has something to do with the motive, that might make sense, but...

_ But what could she possibly be keeping from us? If it was anything bad, I’m sure we would’ve heard about it by now.  _

**TSUKASA:** Do not waste your time fretting. You are worth more than this.

**SHIZUKU:** It’s not a waste of my time if you need help. You’re worth the attention, Taniguchi-san!

**TSUKASA:** The roses have already bloomed.

Shizuku takes a moment to assess the conversation so far. She comes to the following conclusions: One, Tsukasa isn’t very willing to talk about her problems. Two, If Shizuku keeps trying to solve Tsukasa’s riddles, she’ll go crazy, and Shizuku very badly does not want to be frustrated with anyone right now. Three, Tsukasa doesn’t seem to want to be left alone, either.

**SHIZUKU:** Can I ask you something? I hope it’s a, um, true question.

**TSUKASA:** You may.

**SHIZUKU:** Why do you talk the way you do?

Tsukasa blinks. She didn’t seem to anticipate that question.

**TSUKASA:** It is the truest reflection of my soul.

**SHIZUKU:** You talk about truth a lot. You must really hate dishonesty, right?

**TSUKASA:** Does the winter hate the summer?

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t know. Does it?

_ I’m not playing this game anymore! I’m too bad at it! _

**TSUKASA:** Winter simply loves its own cold. Summer’s heat kills what it loves, but love is not hate.

**SHIZUKU:** So you don’t hate dishonesty, you just love the truth? Or…?

**TSUKASA:** You… The sunlight ever desperately peeks into the cracks of darkness.

Shizuku narrows her eyes. For a second, it almost seemed like Tsukasa had been about to talk like a normal person.

Tsukasa notices the scrutiny and opts to avoid it by taking a bite of the pepper in her hand. She looks away, her eyes growing distant. Shizuku looks closer, and can’t help but get the feeling that the whole distant-eyes trick is as much of an act as Shizuku’s own career. She’d bet money in that moment that she could mimic the look just as convincingly, though she isn’t sure for what purpose.

_ Because it’s fun to act. It can make you feel important, it can help you lie, but mostly it’s just fun. _

For a moment, she thinks she understands Tsukasa. She can’t be sure, of course, and Tsukasa is one of the more puzzling people she’s interacted with in her life, but just for a moment she thinks she understands something deep about the girl towering over her.

**SHIZUKU:** Taniguchi-san…

But before she can communicate this flicker of understanding, there’s the sound of metal hitting glass. The sound rings out once, very loud, and then several times at a much more reasonable volume immediately afterward.

All eyes go to Kaoru, who is standing on the deck, with a metal fork and an empty water glass. They grimace, and then grin as they realize that everyone is looking at them.

**KAORU:** Sorry! I never know how hard to hit these things. Last year, I was at a wedding, and I straight up broke a champagne glass when I tried to do my toast! And then, like, to make things way worse, they didn’t even let me do my toast! Which is why I ended up— 

The sound of Seijirou’s laughter cuts them off, but they continue to smile.

**KAORU:** Right! I had something to say! Didn’t I? I must have, right? I was hitting the glass, and before that, uhh…

**JUNPEI:** F-Friends…?

**HITOSHI:** You were talking about friendships, in a sort of abstract, I believe.

**KAORU:** See, this is why you’re my friend! You’ve got my back!

**HITOSHI:** Debatable, but I’ll take it.

**EIJI:** That’s the closest you’re gonna get to a lasting friendship in here, bud!

Kizou laughs, though it’s stifled at a look from Miyuki.

**KAORU:** We all have each other’s backs! That’s the point! Or it will be. I’m getting there. 

**KAI:** I wonder if this is why you aren’t allowed to give speeches at weddings, babe!

Another smattering of laughter ripples through the group. Kaoru sticks out their tongue at Kai, who laughs in return.

**KAORU:** Don’t call me that! And I’m getting there! 

They take a deep breath.

**KAORU:** I just wanted to say, that, like, I’m so emotional about everyone being so friendly tonight! We’re all here, gathered in this yard, even though all of our secrets are on the line!

At the word  _ secret _ , the laughter dies down.

**KAORU:** There’s this whole awful motive, but we’re sticking together anyway, even though we’re being asked to kill each other! And like, with some of those doozies out there, we should really logically be afraid for our lives!

**SEIJIROU:** Kaoru…

**KAORU:** But we aren’t!

Kaoru looks around the group, but few people will meet their gaze.

**KAORU:** Right?

Shizuku feels a bit cold. She doesn’t want to think about the secrets, and she definitely doesn’t want to think about one in their number plotting a murder to keep their secret covered up. It’s just too unrealistic! It has to be.

Nonetheless, she shivers.

She isn’t the only one. The mood in the back yard has gone from jovial to miserable in the time it took Kaoru to glance around and get confused. From behind Shizuku comes a whisper that sounds like it’s from the lips of death itself.

**TSUKASA:** A bad omen. We won’t leave here alive.

The words ‘Don’t say that!’ and ‘I’m sure it’ll be fine!’ and ‘We’re safe here!’ die on Shizuku’s lips. It’s hard to reassure someone when she’s so scared. Instead, she hugs her own arms tighter against the cold. Kaoru finally realizes the weight of their own words, and winces.

**KAORU:** Oh, beans…

**CHIEMI:** Hey, you know what? Nishiyama is right! We’re doing pretty good, all things considered! 

**KATSUYA:** Still not one hundo percent certain that this is a great conversation topic, though.

**YAMI:** What do you mean? Talking about death and dying is pretty classic backyard party fair.

**CHIEMI:** Very funny, Nizuno! The thing is, I’ve got some good news.

**RYOUJI:** _ Actual _ good news?

**CHIEMI:** Why so skeptical, little dude? I’ve been talking to Kajisawa and Keda, and they’ve agreed to let me do nightly patrols around the neighbourhood. 

**RYOUJI:** Little…?

**KATSUYA:** Sounds fun!

**HITOSHI:** What exactly does a ‘patrol’ entail?

**CHIEMI:** Nothing too special! I’ll be staying up late at night, wandering the cul de sac, basically. 

**KIZOU:** Ha! Don’t get her wrong, she’s doing it for our own good.

**YAMI:** Right now it just kinda sounds like you’ll be goofing off, Cherry-chan. How is you breaking the rules gonna help us be safer?

**CHIEMI:** Well, let me put it this way. If I’m outside, nobody else is gonna be sneaking out cuz they know they’ll get caught. By me. It’ll reduce any midnight urges to make some serious mistakes, right?

**YAMI:** Hmm.

**EIJI:** What’ll you do if you catch someone sneaking around, though?

**CHIEMI:** I’ll talk to ‘em!

**EIJI:** Really? That’s all?

**RYOUJI:** I was expecting something a bit more…

**CHIEMI:** If they get rowdy, or seem to have nefarious intent, then bop!

**JUNPEI:** B-bop?!

Chiemi mimes a punch; it’s a quick and decisive action. Even though nobody is in her way, it makes Shizuku gasp slightly. Chiemi moves fast. A punch like that would be enough to drop anyone, except maybe Tsukasa.

**MIYUKI:** Studies have been conducted on Moto-san’s efforts in the past. Her interference has dramatically decreased crime statistics in her hometown. While such provincial solutions may not work in a larger community, in a setting this enclosed…

**CHIEMI:** If anybody isn’t up to no good— 

She pauses and laughs. It eases some of the tension building in Shizuku’s back muscles.

**CHIEMI:** That sure was a sentence! 

She swipes a hand through her hair, shaking her head.

**CHIEMI:** Okay, what I mean is, if anybody is leaving their house for non suspicious reasons, I can talk to ‘em. They’ll be accounted for, and there’s just way less chance for someone to get hurt.

**SEIJIROU:** Huh. Well, I’m not opposed to having someone looking out for us.

**MIYUKI:** Moto-san has made a strong case. We believe that with her efforts, we will be much better off.

**KIZOU:** And with Kajisawa and I doing checks every morning, everything will be smooth sailing!

**KATSUYA:** Woo! If you ever need a sidekick, sign me up, okay? I want a costume and everything!

**KAORU:** Ooh! I can help make it! I’m picturing a strong silhouette, maybe something in green? How do we feel about capes?

Kaoru keeps talking, but this time without bringing down the mood so completely. The tension from Kaoru’s prior speech seems to evaporate as Chiemi grins at everyone. Shizuku feels a bit warmer thanks to her words. Surely this will keep everyone in check until they’re rescued!

Briefly, her mind flickers towards Nao. Shizuku tries to shake her away from her thoughts. She needs to think positively.

**CHIEMI:** Since the sun’s starting to set, I’m gonna head back and start as soon as possible! Cosmic Cherry has your backs!

She flashes a peace sign and scampers up the deck, apparently choosing to exit through the front door instead of hopping the fence this time. As she leaves, everyone else breaks into brighter conversations. Kaoru doesn’t seem bothered at all, and joins right in with the others.

The only people who don’t seem to be in better moods are Junpei and Tsukasa, which unfortunately doesn’t surprise Shizuku very much.

Chiemi was right, though. The sun is setting, and it’s getting rather dark. The others have noticed too, and are slowly filtering out of the yard. Most of them are talking too quietly to hear, if at all, but it’s easy to catch wind of one conversation in particular.

**YAMI:** I thought someone was gonna eat it at the party, honestly. 

**KAI:** You better be talking about eating the delightfully barbecued veggies, babe. 

**YAMI:** No, I mean it. I mean, a big reason for us to kill propped up, and we immediately have a party? It's a pretty textbook setup for a body to show up. I’ve seen a  _ lot _ of murder mystery shit.

**KAI:** ...But don't you think that'd be a little predictable? 

**YAMI:** Fair enough.

Whatever Kai says in response is after the two of them get out of earshot, though the sound of laughter drifts back toward her nonetheless. Shizuku stands rooted in place, suddenly feeling a pain in her skull.

_ Those two are going to give me a heart attack one day. I can feel it. _

**SEIJIROU:** Hey. Do you think these patrols will actually be beneficial?

Shizuku starts slightly, then relaxes.

**SHIZUKU:** Hm? Are you talking to me?

**SEIJIROU:** Not a lot of people I could be talking to. Kaoru’s occupied with the peanut gallery.

He gestures to the mostly vacant yard. Kaoru is chattering with — actually,  _ at  _ — Junpei and Tsukasa, who both look transfixed, but the place is otherwise empty. Funny, how quickly the party had died off.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m glad they’re getting along!

**SEIJIROU:** Yeah, Kaoru’s like that. They’re a force of nature, and shy people somehow just prompt them to keep going even further. Funny.

He looks over at Kaoru with an affectionate look, but his eyes skate back over to Shizuku before a full moment has passed.

**SEIJIROU:** I do want to know what you think, though. About the patrols.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Right. I’d like to think they’ll be beneficial! I don’t see how they could hurt, at least.

**SEIJIROU:** Unless Moto-san is a murderer.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh. Um.

**SEIJIROU:** That is to say,  _ the _ murderer. From the secrets?

**SHIZUKU:** R-Right. Those.

Seijirou looks at her, cupping his chin in his palm, his golden eyes reflecting the light from the illuminated house behind her. His expression doesn’t change, maintaining a beautiful neutrality as he considers her. She knows that this is a chance to consider him closely as well, but the intense observation puts her on edge more than she’d like.

**SEIJIROU:** You really don’t like thinking about the worst case scenario, do you?

**SHIZUKU:** Who does? Isn’t it better to focus on the positive?

**SEIJIROU:** Sure, but not to the exclusion of all other possibilities. 

She doesn’t know how to respond to that. He doesn’t seem to mind the silence. In the stillness of the now nearly empty yard, she can hear Kaoru’s conversation louder than anything else.

**KAORU:** If you don’t believe me, you could look it up! 

**JUNPEI:** We don’t have Google…?

**KAORU:** Well just write it down and look it up later! The facts remain that, like, hearing your boots click on the floor is a chemical boost to your self esteem!

Seijirou’s laugh is so soft that Shizuku almost misses it entirely.

**SHIZUKU:** You two are really good friends, huh?

**SEIJIROU:** Yeah, I guess we are. We go way back.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m sure I’m not the first person to comment on this, but you seem like an unlikely pair.

Seijirou smiles.

**SEIJIROU:** You’re definitely not the first. I don’t think we’re all that unlikely, all things considered. 

His smile fades a bit, his eyes drifting downward, and Shizuku realizes that she’s been gripping her own arms in defense of the chilly night. He gestures inside.

**SEIJIROU:** Do you want to go in? 

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Sure! I can get a start on the dishes!

He shakes his head, but leads the way inside nonetheless.

**SEIJIROU:** The dishes can wait until the morning. My roommate is meticulous about it, but Kaoru should keep him distracted until he’s too tired to work on that, and I can handle it before breakfast. You two both need a break.

She steps across the threshold and is immediately greeted with considerable warmth.

**SHIZUKU:** Are you sure? It’s no trouble! 

He starts toward the stairs, beckoning her after him.

**SEIJIROU:** Look, I’m about to bribe you into working less hard for everyone. Doesn’t that sound interesting? 

**SHIZUKU:** Bribe…?

**SEIJIROU:** I’ll give you the full story of how Kaoru and I made friends, which will give you an in for making friends with them.

_ My one weakness! Prospective friendship! How did he know?! _

She laughs at herself as she allows herself to be led into his room. She feels like she’s getting pretty predictable, with all of this discussion of friendship and togetherness, but she figures if her most notable characteristic is trying to befriend people, it could be a lot worse.

Seijirou’s room is almost a mirror image of her own. The wallpaper is a different color, there are no burn stains on the carpet flooring, and the knick knacks on Shizuku’s dresser have been replaced by— 

**SHIZUKU:** Dolls?!

**SEIJIROU:** Hm? Oh, yeah. You can pick them up, if you want.

These are no porcelain dolls, nor are they of the Barbie variety. Each of them seems more intricate and detailed than the last, with delicate unique faces and elaborate costumes and modifications. There are only about ten, but Shizuku is having a hard time taking them all in.

The first one to grab her attention fully is about ten inches tall, not including the long antlers protruding past her curled hair, with furry segmented legs ending in hooves. Her eyes seem to meet Shizuku’s as she approaches, with deep green irises and a knowing expression.

Despite Seijirou’s invitation to touch them, Shizuku could never dare. The dolls are all supported in stands, posed in various positions, with tiny wrists and joints. Shizuku knows that if she were to even breathe on one, she’d manage to break it.

**SHIZUKU:** What are— did you— I mean— 

**SEIJIROU:** I honestly forgot these were even weird, sorry.

He steps over to the dresser and picks up a doll that’s a lot more human than the one Shizuku had fixated on. This one is very clearly supposed to be a goth person, with green and black hair made to look like thick braids framing a heavily made up face. He moves the doll easily, shifting it into a new pose so naturally it almost seems alive in his hands.

**SHIZUKU:** Did you… make these? I’ve never seen dolls like this!

**SEIJIROU:** Oh, making dolls is way too intense for me. I just modify these.

He shrugs and puts the doll back down, its new pose intact.

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t think there’s anything ‘ _ just’  _ about this! This is an insane amount of detail!

Seijirou smiles faintly, toying with his hair as he looks over his army of dolls.

**SEIJIROU:** Really, it’s not that big of a deal! I just strip off the paint, make new clothes, and give them new hair. It’s way easier than it sounds.

**SHIZUKU:** Uh-huh. Sure. I bet you say the same thing about modeling!

**SEIJIROU:** Well… Modeling isn’t really that— 

**SHIZUKU:** I think I can see why Nishiyama-san hypes you up so much. You’re too humble!

**SEIJIROU:** No, I think I’m good at what I do. But what I do isn’t that interesting.

At Shizuku’s spluttering scoff, he waves a hand through the air as if to dismiss the rebuttals making their way to her lips.

**SEIJIROU:** Anyway, I’m here to talk about how Kaoru and I met, right?

**SHIZUKU:** Okay, sure, but I also want to know about the dolls.

**SEIJIROU:** Look at it this way. I spend all day getting my hair, makeup, and clothes decided for me, but that doesn’t mean I sit there blankly thinking about nothing. So I put my thoughts in a miniature scale, that’s all. Kaoru helps, too.

**SHIZUKU:** I guess I can relate, but I’ve never turned my thoughts into these cool little creatures!

**SEIJIROU:** That’s because you’re not best friends with someone like Kaoru.

Shizuku settles on the bed next to him, ready to hear the story as she looks over the dolls. 

**SEIJIROU:** I guess it’s pretty obvious how we met, huh?

**SHIZUKU:** You were modeling their designs?

**SEIJIROU:** Yeah, pretty much. Back then they were a lot more… hmm. How do I say this? Demanding? They’d worked with models before, and a lot of them didn’t respect Kaoru because of how scatterbrained they come off.

**SHIZUKU:** It’s hard to imagine Kaoru being demanding, honestly.

**SEIJIROU:** You haven’t seen their spray bottle.

**SHIZUKU:** Their what?

**SEIJIROU:** When models would try to… I don’t know, adjust the designs on their bodies instead of just waiting for them to finish fiddling with it, or say something stupid, they’d spray ‘em with it. 

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, wow! I never saw that, even when I was wearing their designs!

**SEIJIROU:** I’d guess that’s because you’re cooperative. I’ve never gotten their wrath either. Well, except…

**SHIZUKU:** Don’t leave me in suspense!

He looks faintly embarrassed.

**SEIJIROU:** Sometimes I’d get thirsty and just… Open my mouth like a baby bird?

It’s quite the mental image, and Shizuku can’t suppress a bubble of laughter.

**SHIZUKU:** And they’d spray it in your mouth?

**SEIJIROU:** My hands were usually busy!

**SHIZUKU:** Didn’t it mess up your makeup?

**SEIJIROU:** Makeup always happened after the outfit was done!

**SHIZUKU:** That’s so silly!

**SEIJIROU:** But efficient! That’s the whole thing. Kaoru is creative, and solves problems as they come up. I really liked that about them, and it let me be creative too.

**SHIZUKU:** Like creatively drinking water?

**SEIJIROU:** Yeah, among other things. Being silly with them was always an outlet, I guess. As a model you have to be so…

He sighs, and stands up. He picks up another doll — this one with angelic wings made with what look like boa feathers — and fiddles with it as he talks.

**SEIJIROU:** Professional. That’s the word.

She wants to pipe up, to say that acting is a world of professionalism too so she can relate, to ask why it seems to stifle him so much, but she doesn’t. She gets the feeling he gets talked over enough as it is, anyway.

**SEIJIROU:** A lot of people don’t think models are professional. They think we’re all vapid, and only around for our good looks. It’s true, I guess, to an extent. But keeping yourself under wraps, being interesting enough to remember but not so interesting as to be weird— 

He cuts himself off with a sharp shake of his head.

**SEIJIROU:** But you know all about that, don’t you?

**SHIZUKU:** Hm? Me? I don’t know! I started pretty young, so the expectations were different, I guess.

**SEIJIROU:** That makes sense. 

**SHIZUKU:** But… I definitely know the value of someone you can be silly around. I’m glad you found Nishiyama-san and you two were able to become friends!

He smiles, but she has the distinct sense that there’s something lurking behind that smile, just out of her reach. Something tickles at the back of her memory.

_ They don’t work together anymore, though. I wonder what that’s about. _

She wonders if, perhaps, the fact that they’ve grown apart could be affecting— 

**KAORU:** Seijirroouuuuu~!

The crash of a slammed sliding glass door accompanied with Junpei’s yelp of alarm make for all the fanfare anyone could ask for upon an entrance. Seijirou immediately walks out of his room and pokes his head out over the bannister.

**SEIJIROU:** I’m upstairs with Yazaki-san!

**KAORU:** Shizuku-chan is still here? Hi, Shizuku-chan!

Shizuku laughs and gets to her feet as well, standing at the top of the stairs to wave down to Kaoru and Junpei.

**SHIZUKU:** Hi!

**KAORU:** I’m just popping in to say it’s probably time for me to go home! Shizuku-chan, why don’t you come with me?

**JUNPEI:** O-Oh, there’s dishes to do…

**KAORU:** What? No way! Don’t even think about that! It’s time for snoozing! Shizuku-chan, are you coming?

**SEIJIROU:** You’d better go. They rarely take no for an answer if it’s as banal as this.

**SHIZUKU:** If you say so! I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?

Seijirou nods, and by the time Shizuku is downstairs, Kaoru is ushering her out of the door. She exchanges a look with Junpei as she leaves, but rather than miserable about all the noise, he just looks half amused at the situation.

_ Not too bad! _

Kaoru predictably chatters away as they enter the cul de sac.

**KAORU:** What a funny little gathering! All the mood shifts! It’s so exciting, but also really tiring!

They nearly ram right into the gate as they push their way through it, more focused on what they’re saying than where they’re going. In the dim light from the houses and the moon, Shizuku can’t exactly fault them for it, though she does try to be more careful.

The two of them stop in their tracks as soon as they’re out of the Triceratops yard, stalled by a silhouette of a person in the moonlight.

**SHIZUKU:** Um.

_ Ominous! Eek! _

**KAORU:** Oh! It’s Moto-chan! I wanted to ask her something about her costume!

Upon slightly closer inspection, Shizuku can see that Kaoru is correct. Chiemi is wearing some kind of retro-futuristic mascot costume, with a cutesy helmet and a shining chrome 60’s style dress. She looks like a cartoon character. It really is a bit silly, but Shizuku can see how it appeals to children and lets them pay attention to Chiemi’s safety lectures.

**SHIZUKU:** What about it?

**KAORU:** Oh, look, she’s wearing it! Hold on!

With that, Kaoru gallops awkwardly toward the costumed girl in the night.

What happens next is so quick that Shizuku at first isn’t sure what she’s seeing.

The sound of running draws Chiemi’s attention, and Kaoru is upon her. With a smooth motion, Chiemi’s capable hands are on Kaoru’s arm. Kaoru’s scream of pain registers before what actually went down.

Kaoru is on the ground, in front of Chiemi, having been flipped effortlessly over Chiemi’s shoulders and launched into the ground with a sickening crunch.

If Kaoru’s scream wasn’t enough to draw attention, Shizuku’s definitely is. The door behind them spills light onto the situation, but no more clarity than before.

Chiemi and Shizuku are both on their knees next to a writhing Kaoru before words can form in anyone’s brains.

**SHIZUKU:** What did you  _ do?! _

**CHIEMI:** I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I thought— It doesn’t matter what I thought! Their arm is broken!

**SEIJIROU:** What happened?! Kaoru!

**KAORU:** Urghh… 

**SEIJIROU:** You  _ broke _ their  _ arm?! _ What’s wrong with you?!

**SHIZUKU:** Do you know how to fix this?

**CHIEMI:** I-I can try?

**SEIJIROU:** I think you’ve done enough for the time being! Get away from them!

**JUNPEI:** I d-don’t know h-how t-t-to— 

**CHIEMI:** I’m sorry! I thought they were— We need to get them help!

**JUNPEI:** Someone needs t-to…

**SHIZUKU:** Don’t touch them! It was an accident, but we shouldn’t make it worse!

**CHIEMI:** I’m sorry! I’m sorry!

The shadow that falls over the small group doesn’t instill as much terror as it should. Shizuku is focused on trying not to take in the unnatural angle of Kaoru’s arm. She has to think, she has to— 

**TERRY:** What? I’m here.

**SHIZUKU:** AAK!

The pterodactyl sits on the ground uncomfortably, tipping his head from side to side in an attempt to peer into the cluster of people in front of him.

_ Why is he here?! _

**JUNPEI:** They— they’re hurt! Help!

He waves his tablet, and it takes Shizuku a second to realize that he intentionally summoned Terry.

**TERRY:** Well… That’s not really my job here…

**SHIZUKU:** Their arm is broken! You need to do something!

**TERRY:** I mean… It’s not like it’s a murder…

Chiemi stands up and faces down the monster that’s keeping them trapped here, dressed in her silly mascot uniform, tears streaking down her face.

**CHIEMI:** Do. Something.

**TERRY:** I’m not about to fix up your mistakes, am I?

Footsteps so light that Shizuku almost doesn’t hear them at all approach from the dark behind her.

**NAO:** Mm.

_ Great! Just to make things easier, she finally shows up! Ugh!!! _

**NAO:** You won’t help?

**TERRY:** I’m a mayor, you know? Of terror? Not of, I don’t know, bone health.

**NAO:** You want us to murder each other, right?

**TERRY:** I’ve been pretty clear on that, yeah.

**NAO:** How’re they supposed to kill someone with a broken arm? Moto clearly isn’t going to kill them tonight. You’re just going to build a further barrier between us and not killing if they die from an accidental injury.

Terry’s big, stupid, triangle head bobs around, weaving uncertainly as whatever goes on in his robot brain happens. Shizuku holds Kaoru’s uninjured arm and clasps their hand. Kaoru moans lightly, sweat forming on their brow in response to the pain.

**TERRY:** Fine! Fine! Get back.

It takes a moment for his words to register, but by the time they have, Terry is scooping Kaoru up in his claws and beating his wings.

**SEIJIROU:** No! Where are you taking them?!

Terry doesn’t reply, simply carrying Kaoru higher into the air and heading toward one of the electrical fences.

Shizuku doesn’t think. She simply runs. Seijirou is ahead of her, and they’re both headed right for one of the fences. They both stop just before they can be fried by the fence, eyes fixed on Terry’s disappearing form. Terry flies over it easily, and off into the dark night.

Her own shaky breathing is the only thing she can hear as Seijirou collapses onto the ground, burying his head in his hands.

_ Where did he take them? _

Shizuku has no way of knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Next update is June 26th.


	12. 1.7 - Broken Clocks, Lacking Hands, Cracked Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Could Never Be Normal
> 
> Warnings: The very end of this chapter contains illustrated blood.

Day 5: October 24th

Shizuku doesn’t sleep well that night, and wakes before the morning announcement goes off. She feels oddly blank as she washes her face and takes her medicine in the morning.

No alarm, no immediate place to be… She should probably eat breakfast, but she drifts past her kitchen and out the door as soon as she’s dressed. It’s odd, she realizes, how much she’s been depending on the morning announcements and the daily uncoverings of someone’s dirty laundry to structure her day.

That’s a bad thing, isn’t it?

Her mind lingers on that.

_ Bad thing. _

She finds herself across the cul de sac at the Stegosaurus house. She raises her fist to knock, but before she can actually do that, it swings open. Shizuku’s eyes skate downward until she lands on Yami’s face.

They look tired, but they smile wolfishly nonetheless.

**YAMI:** Oh, hey! Great timing.

**SHIZUKU:** Huh?

**YAMI:** Actually, wait, what are you doing here?

**SHIZUKU:** I… I guess I wanted to talk to Nishiyama-san.

Yami laughs shortly, but it dies in their throat.

**YAMI:** Well, bad luck on that.

Shizuku’s face falls, but Yami splutters to correct themself.

**YAMI:** They’re unconscious, I mean!

**SHIZUKU:** They’re here?

**YAMI:** Look, I was about to go around to everybody or put something on the bulletin about it, but just come inside, won’t ya?

**SHIZUKU:** Is that okay? You’re sure?

**YAMI:** Totally! If I’m going out, it’s probably good to have someone looking after them anyway.

**SHIZUKU:** Kumode-san isn’t…?

**YAMI:** Blondie’s gonna be the first to know, but Pancakes is still dead to the world.

**SHIZUKU:** _ Dead—  _ You mean unconscious, right?!

**YAMI:** Or asleep. I’m no expert.

They grin. Shizuku is having trouble finding the humor in it, but she smiles back reflexively all the same.

_ That heart attack might be coming sooner than I anticipated. _

Shizuku steps out of the way so that Yami can wheel themself down the ramp, then climbs up and enters their house. Her eyes briefly touch upon the identical amenities — the colour coded kitchen facilities, the stopped clock, the carpeting — before being drawn further inside.

She wonders if she should head upstairs, when a low snore catches her attention. She spins around to see that Kaoru is lying awkwardly on the sofa, apparently fast asleep.

**SHIZUKU:** Thank goodness…

She takes a seat in the armchair across from the couch and takes a deep breath. Obviously, the situation right now is a little less than ideal, but they’re managing. Kaoru’s left arm is broken and tied up in a sling, but they’re alive. 

And that’s something.

Kaoru stirs slightly, but doesn’t wake. They’re lying comfortably on their back, wearing their day clothes from the day before, shoes on and everything. It looks a bit like they were just dropped onto the couch from the way their unbroken limbs are strewn about, but it’s very possible that Kaoru sleeps like a maniac in neutral circumstances.

Their lips move in their sleep, but no sound comes out.

She can’t help but smile.

_ They even chatter when they’re out cold, I guess. I don’t know what I expected. _

Shizuku keeps a careful eye on them, appreciating the brief respite. After the chaos of last night, it’s more than welcome. A peaceful snore brings a sense of peace to her heart. Kaoru is fine. Even with everything else, they’re going to wake up and talk her ear off as soon as they’re ready. She takes a deep breath, matching Kaoru’s breathing, and tries to relax for once in her life.

There’s a small sense of honor growing inside of her. She’s the first to keep watch over them, before even Seijirou. Yami trusts her enough not to murder Kaoru in their sleep. Maybe that wouldn’t be a big deal in the real world, but in this village…?

The thought is macabre, but she shrugs it off, refusing to let her smile turn grim. She’ll take victories where she sees them. Right now, her victory is in being trusted.

A moment later, the front door flies open. So much for peace and quiet. She turns to greet whoever is about to enter with a smile.

**SEIJIROU:** Kaoru!

He doesn’t even seem to see Shizuku as he sprints over to the couch and kneels next to it. As he looks down at them, an expression of concern on his face, she half expects him to lovingly brush some of Kaoru’s hair out of their face. Instead, he pulls a packet of tissues from his pocket, removes one, and with a furrowed brow starts work on the serious puddle of drool that’s forming on their chin with the mannerisms of someone who has had to do this many times in the past. 

She gets the feeling that she’s intruding, and gets up to go stand in the entryway. The front door is hanging open, but she doesn’t move to close it.

_ More people will be coming in soon, anyway, most likely. _

Junpei is standing on the far side of the door in the entryway too, watching the situation unfold from a distance. He waves as she gets closer, but doesn’t say anything. Something about his disposition is more rattled than usual.

**SHIZUKU:** (Good morning.)

**JUNPEI:** (Um. Hi.)

That seems to be all he’s up to contributing at the moment. If he’s just here for moral support, coming with Seijirou, that’s probably plenty. She supposes that it’s hard to blame him. They stand there silently, until the sound of footsteps on concrete catches her attention.

**RYOUJI:** Hey, Shizuku!

She looks outside. Ryouji and Kai are standing in the yard, looking up at the house curiously. She gives Junpei a quick nod before she heads out to join them.

**RYOUJI:** Sorry, I just really don’t want to be in there if it gets crowded. Since Nizuno-san plans on bringing everyone.

**KAI:** I mean, I doubt  _ everyone _ will show. Some aren’t gonna care enough, and like, if I was Keda-chan, I wouldn’t dare come anywhere near this place.

**SHIZUKU:** Uh, why? What did Keda-san do?

Kai opens his mouth to speak, then pauses for a moment. He taps his chin.

**KAI:** ...Who broke their arm, again?

**SHIZUKU:** Kaoru Nishiyama. You’re at their house right now?

**KAI:** No, I knew that. Or, most of it. Who did the arm breaking, though?

**RYOUJI:** Moto-san. She had just started her safety patrol thing, and—

**KAI:** Gotcha! Yeah, that’s who I was thinking of. I’m telling you, we should really invest in name tags around here.

**SHIZUKU:** I can mention it to Kajisawa-san the next time I see her? Though I’m not sure we could get everyone on board with that.

**KAI:** True! Can you imagine trying to get Yazaki-chan to listen to  _ anyone? _

**SHIZUKU:** Kai, that’s me.

**KAI:** Shit, that is you. Can you tell I didn’t exactly sleep like a baby last night? I meant the loudmouth.

**RYOUJI:** Uehara-san?

**KAI:** That’s the one! What would I do without you, babe?

**RYOUJI:** Um! Aha…

Thankfully, the sound of more people approaching saves Ryouji from further embarrassment. Aimi and Katsuya are hurrying up to the gate, flanked by Miyuki, Kizou, and Tsukasa.

**KATSUYA:** Are we waiting out here?

**SHIZUKU:** Technically we don’t have to, but it might be best not to crowd Nishiyama-san!

**TSUKASA:** They live yet?

**MIYUKI:** I am quite curious as to their wellbeing.

**SHIZUKU:** They’re sleeping like a baby!

**KIZOU:** Hmm, all the more reason not to barge in, I guess!

**MIYUKI:** That is more than reasonable. I think it is best to stay outside for the time being.

As she speaks, Junpei creeps down the ramp and slinks into the crowd. He integrates surprisingly well, finding a spot at the back among Hitoshi, who doesn't seem to mind his presence at all as he enters the crowd from the back. Hitoshi leans heavily on his cane, scowling into the group, but does not say anything. 

Junpei makes eye contact with Shizuku from where he stands, though she can’t tell whether or not the look is meaningful.

**AIMI:** Hopefully Kaoru-senpai will have a speedy recovery~!

Aimi jumps in place, clapping enthusiastically as punctuation.

**RYOUJI:** I’m sure they’ll be fine.

He rolls his eyes at her.

**AIMI:** Aw, give it a little more pep! Let’s get your spirit soaring!

**RYOUJI:** Aimi-san. It’s 7:30 in the morning.

The sharpness of his tone makes Shizuku wince. Kai quickly steps in between the two of them, a breezy smile on his face that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

**KAI:** Hey, hey! Now’s not the time for a fight, right? Last thing we need is another broken leg.

**KIZOU:** Arm!

**KAI:** Same thing!

**HITOSHI:** I’d also appreciate it if you would keep your voices down.

Shizuku starts slightly. Hitoshi is looking pointedly toward the gate, where Eiji is holding it open for Yami to enter. Eiji grumbles at Hitoshi, but focuses more on ensuring Yami is on the path without difficulty than coming up with a sufficient swear word for the situation.

Kizou perks up at the sight of them, visibly counting heads with their finger as soon as they see him.

**KIZOU:** Oh, perfect! That’s everyone!

**HITOSHI:** Shockingly.

**EIJI:** I’m here! I fucking told you I was coming.

It takes a moment for Shizuku to realize who the comment is directed towards. Hitoshi sighs, leaning on his cane.

**HITOSHI:** Forgive me for not believing you. I still trip over your boots every morning even though I constantly tell you to not leave them in the middle of the hallway.

**EIJI:** For fuck’s sake—

**JUNPEI:** P-Please. Not now…

**KAI:** Like I was saying, we don’t need anything else messed up right now!

Eiji grumbles, but settles for leaning against the fence with an annoyed look on his face. Shizuku smiles at him, and he rolls his eyes at her, but stops grumbling. She guesses that he’s just not a morning person.

**MIYUKI:** Well, if everyone besides those in convalescence are present, I suppose we can begin our simulacrum of a morning meeting.

**SHIZUKU:** Wait, this isn’t everyone, though! Tobe-san isn’t— 

**NAO:** I’m here.

Shizuku nearly jumps out of her skin at the droll sound of the other girl’s voice. Nao is at the very back of the crowd that has formed in Kaoru and Yami’s yard, on the far side of the fence, leaning forward. Nao looks at her with a twitch of a smile, and Shizuku is reminded for all the world of a cat with a mouse in her paws and blood on her whiskers.

_ Am I the mouse?! _

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Um. Hello. Tobe-san.

**NAO:** Hi.

**SHIZUKU:** A-Anyway, isn’t Moto-san also missing?

Kizou looks grave. Miyuki does too, but her face is just like that, so only on Kizou does it make an impact.

**KIZOU:** We’re not sure that she would be…

**MIYUKI:** Welcome.

Their words splash against her like cold water. Shizuku shivers, having to admit that they’re right. At the end of the day, Chiemi has made a permanent impact on the rest of them in more ways than one. Even if she hadn’t meant any harm, she certainly did cause some.

**CHIEMI:** Sorry I’m late! I hadn’t realized we were meeting here.

Everyone’s gaze immediately snaps towards the gate. Chiemi stands on the other side, dark bags under her eyes. She’s back in her normal clothes, without a costume piece to be found, though it doesn’t look like she’s rested much since the night before. Her head hangs low as soon as she realizes how many people are looking at her.

_ She looks terrible. _

Tsukasa trembles and tries to shrink into her jacket. Ryouji takes a couple steps back, grabbing Kai’s arm. Junpei ducks behind Hitoshi and shivers. Hitoshi doesn’t react. Nobody seems happy to see her.

As Chiemi tries to unlatch the gate, Eiji marches up to her and holds his arms in front of his face like a cross.

**EIJI:** Where the fuck do you think you’re going?

**CHIEMI:** I want to apologize to Nishiyama.

**EIJI:** Great! You can do it from here. 

**CHIEMI:** I— Can they even hear me from here?

**KATSUYA:** No way. They’re asleep, I thought.

**EIJI:** Even more reason to keep you out, huh? You’re not getting any closer to them.

**HITOSHI:** We’d rather avoid any other… violent incidents. We have enough maniacs on this side of the fence, thanks.

**CHIEMI:** It was an accident! I swear I would never— 

**EIJI:** You think I give a shit how you want to spin it? Stay the hell away from them!

Chiemi’s gaze flickers around the yard. Her eyes meet Shizuku’s, but Shizuku doesn’t know what to do with her face. She hardly knows how to feel about the situation. Even if Chiemi was going to behave, how would Kaoru feel about her lurking around while they’re unconscious…?

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t think… it’s our job to forgive you. You’ll have to wait until they wake up, and they can make their own decision. I know I’ll follow whatever they say on the subject.

Chiemi looks at her, her expression unchanging, before she nods carefully and takes a step back from the gate.

**CHIEMI:** I’ll come back later, then.

**EIJI:** You shouldn’t have fucking shown up in the first place.

**CHIEMI:** That’s not fair, I—

**EIJI:** You  _ broke _ Nishiyama’s goddamn  _ arm. _

**MIYUKI:** Both of you, please! We must be civil right now.

**EIJI:** What’s ‘civil’ about any of this?!

**KIZOU:** Look, we can scream at each other until the cows come home, or we can have an actual discussion.

**YAMI:** (Wow, they used an actual expression for once.)

**AIMI:** (Shh!)

**EIJI:** Fucking excuse me for keeping the big bad wolf out of the sheep pen.

Chiemi frowns at that, but has the sense not to say anything.

**KATSUYA:** Wow, everyone’s calling me a sheep lately. First Taniguchi-san, and now you!

**EIJI:** Listen up, you insufferable little—

**SEIJIROU:** What’s with the yelling? What do you all want?

Shizuku looks up, surprised to hear his voice. Seijirou is leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed, fixing everyone with a cold stare. Or… rather, his icy gaze is locked on Chiemi. Though he doesn’t say it, it’s clear what he’s thinking:  _ You’re not welcome here. _

**KATSUYA:** I’m trying to find out what little insufferable thing I am! Is it a sheep again?

**RYOUJI:** I thought we were trying to start a meeting! Did I totally misread that?

**MIYUKI:** That was the intent.

**SEIJIROU:** Okay. Then do it. Right now.

His tone is clipped and brittle, but Miyuki nods graciously all the same.

**MIYUKI:** Very well. After much discussion, Keda-san and I have determined it is dishonourable to continue to gawk at the dirty histories of our peers.

**KAI:** Is this ‘cuz you got read for filth yesterday, or some other reason?

Miyuki’s stare is strong enough to slice through steel. Kai keeps grinning at her, but judging by how he spins the rings on his hands, Shizuku suspects that it’s not as sincere as he hopes it’s coming across.

**MIYUKI:** Our pasts should not be the business of anyone else. That is all.

**HITOSHI:** Normally, I’d agree with that sentiment.

**JUNPEI:** B-But?

Junpei is still borderline clinging to Hitoshi.

**HITOSHI:** We shouldn’t be so quick to forget that we’re housing a murderer.

His words cast a ripple of unease across the crowd. Shizuku shivers, and it has nothing to do with the cold. Just yesterday everyone was at an impromptu barbecue, enjoying one another’s company...

**NAO:** Hm.

_ Gah! I forgot she was there! _

**EIJI:** Please. “Cosmic Cherry” over here already gave herself away. She can’t do shit.

**CHIEMI:** I am  _ not _ a murderer!

**SEIJIROU:** Finding that harder to believe after last night.

**JUNPEI:** Nngh…

Shizuku stomps her foot, drawing people’s attention.

**SHIZUKU:** We shouldn’t be accusing each other!

**HITOSHI:** No offense intended, but… Why not? If one of us has displayed violence, it seems relatively clear what conclusions we should draw.

**SHIZUKU:** Innocent until proven guilty, right? Doesn’t that mean anything to anybody?

**YAMI:** Well, hey, there’s an easy way to prove it. 

**RYOUJI:** There is?

**YAMI:** Sure. Secrets are split by house, aren’t they? Hey, Owl-chan! Is Cherry-chan a murderer?

Everyone turns to face Tsukasa, who looks like she would rather be literally anywhere else on the planet than in this conversation. Her eyes somehow seem wider than usual.

**AIMI:** There’s no need to be nervous~! Lucky Aimi is rooting for you!

**KIZOU:** Don’t push her! It’s rough being on the spot.

**HITOSHI:** It’s a yes or no question. Is Moto a murderer?

There is a very long pause. Shizuku finds herself holding her breath.

**TSUKASA:** She is not.

Some tension deflates as she speaks, but the edge remains in the air. Somehow, Chiemi doesn’t look relieved at all. If anything, her expression darkens.

**CHIEMI:** Told you.

**KATSUYA:** Well, that’s settled! Great!

Junpei opens his mouth to say something, then apparently changes his mind and presses his lips together. Shizuku tries to shoot him an encouraging glance, but he isn’t looking anywhere near her.

**MIYUKI:** As I was saying, then. There is no need for us to spy on the bulletin board each morning. In time, Terry will run out of secrets.

**KIZOU:** Instead, we’re thinking of having a morning meeting every day to check in with each other! That way, we can identify when there’s frogs in our sinks, and solve whatever’s ailing us.

**AIMI:** I sure would hate to have frogs in my sinks!

**KATSUYA:** Is anyone dealing with frog sinks? That could be a plumbing issue, which I could— 

**MIYUKI:** I believe the turn of phrase is unique to Keda-san, and is meant to communicate a generic issue.

**KIZOU:** Yup! You know, it’s just a general saying meaning you’ve got slime in your pipes, but emotionally!

**KATSUYA:** Pipe slime is another plumbing concern that we should probably deal with!

**MIYUKI:** The  _ point  _ is. We would be meeting up before the morning announcement. Currently we are considering 7 in the morning in order to have sufficient time to meet and deal with our concerns before any new concerns could occur.

**EIJI:** You must be fucking joking. I’m not dragging myself outta bed for that shit.

**HITOSHI:** You get up before  _ I _ do. God knows what you’re doing at the crack of dawn— 

**EIJI:** What I do with my life is  _ nobody’s  _ business, and especially not yours, asshat!

**YAMI:** So if Terry has the ass of a clown, and Grim here has a hat made of ass…

**KAI:** Babe, I’m not sure this is going where you want it to.

**YAMI:** No, hang on, I got this.

**CHIEMI:** This is a waste of time.

As she turns around to walk away, kicking dust in the air as she does, Shizuku feels raindrops on her head. She holds out her palm and catches a few drops as they fall from the sky.

_ It’s drizzling. _

**YAMI:** Unfortunately Cherry-chan might be right, I can’t make heads or tails of these asses and hats.

Shizuku watches Chiemi go, walking back to her house in the light rain. From behind, she looks strong. Stable. Like someone Shizuku should trust. Even knowing what happened the night before, Shizuku can’t shake the associations.

**KIZOU:** Well, if Uehara can’t make it, we can still account for everyone else, which is pretty good.

**KAI:** I don’t mean to yuck your yum here, babe, but I think these meetings have been a whole lot of stress without a lot of benefit.

**KIZOU:** Ha! “Yuck” my “yum”? Who says that!

**EIJI:** You’re one to talk…

**HITOSHI:** If we aren’t meeting to discuss the secrets, I see no point in coming. I can deal with any issues I come across myself.

**AIMI:** I’m just not sure how we’d meet anyplace public without running into the secrets! Aren’t they, like,  _ right there? _

**MIYUKI:** I had assumed we would meet in the house I have been calling my own.

**AIMI:** Oh, um, so… Like everyone in our living room? Haha?

**MIYUKI:** Is that not satisfactory to you?

**KATSUYA:** You could meet at our place! That’s half as good, right? 

**KIZOU:** That’s generous! Yeah, if we just meet at— 

**KATSUYA:** Though, full disclosure, I do absolutely plan on sleeping through those meetings.

Kizou looks at them like a disappointed parent. Miyuki shakes her head before looking imploringly from one face to the next, settling on Nao’s face with a firm nod.

**MIYUKI:** Tobe-san, I’m sure you agree that the gathering and proliferation of information is a positive thing.

A flicker of a smile crosses Nao’s face before it passes back into deep neutrality.

**NAO:** Pass.

If Shizuku weren’t standing so close to Miyuki, she’s sure she wouldn’t have heard the low growl in the elegant woman’s throat.

**YAMI:** Gotta say, I’m with Shady-chan and the gang. I don’t see much reason to bother.

**KIZOU:** Okay, well, that’s still…

**MIYUKI:** I do not believe we will win on this point, Keda-san. I concede that meetings may cause undue stress, and I apologize.

**SEIJIROU:** Great, I see that’s settled. Can you get out of my yard now?

**YAMI:** You don’t live here?

**SEIJIROU:** Out of Nizuno-san’s yard. Kaoru needs rest.

**MIYUKI:** Certainly. Take care, all of you.

**EIJI:** Piss off.

Shizuku waits for the rowdier crowd to take their leave before slipping out the gate. As she drifts away, hand held up over her head to block the slight drizzle, she glances over her shoulder to see Yami wheeling their way back inside and shutting the door.

Once most people have found their way back into their homes or into small groups of chattering, she finds herself staring back at Kaoru and Yami’s yard. Nobody is left to hold any kind of meeting whatsoever, even if they’d agreed on it.

**SHIZUKU:** That could have gone better.

There’s a noise of agreement. Shizuku jumps and turns around to see Hitoshi standing near his own fence. When she whirls to face him, he nods solemnly as if her reaction was appropriate to his quiet  _ mm-hm. _

**HITOSHI:** It’s unbelievable.

He’s talking mostly to himself, but Shizuku approaches him nonetheless. 

**SHIZUKU:** ‘Unbelievable’ sure feels like it applies to a lot that’s happened to use lately. Just like ‘impossible’ and ‘insane.’

**HITOSHI:** Only hyperbolically, I’m afraid. If it’s real, then it must be believable.

She doesn’t know what to say to that, specifically, but he isn’t walking away. This is as good a chance as any.

**SHIZUKU:** Hey, Akamaru-san.

**HITOSHI:** Hello.

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t think we’ve had a real conversation yet!

**HITOSHI:** We’re having one right now.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s not what I mean!

**HITOSHI:** Then explain yourself. What did you mean?

**SHIZUKU:** I— Well, I don’t know anything about you. We haven’t really had any in-depth one on one time.

**HITOSHI:** Dear God.

**SHIZUKU:** What?

**HITOSHI:** Have you been having this ‘in depth one on one time’ with everyone?

**SHIZUKU:** Why do you make it sound like a bad thing?

**HITOSHI:** It’s not bad. It just sounds… Hm. What’s the word?

**SHIZUKU:** ...Friendly?

**HITOSHI:** Exhausting. That’s the word I was thinking of. 

**SHIZUKU:** Not for me! I really flourish when I’m around people.

**HITOSHI:** I suppose that’s a boon in your business.

**SHIZUKU:** Sure! But just because your work is a little bit more solo doesn’t mean you have to be lonely!

**HITOSHI:** Lonely. Delightful.

He scoffs and turns away with a deliberate eye roll, sending Shizuku into nervous stammering as she steps past him to keep his attention.

**SHIZUKU:** N-no! I mean! Um! Not that it’s a bad thing to be lonely! I didn’t mean it as an insult at all— 

**HITOSHI:** Why, exactly, do you think I am lonely?

_ Because you’re kind of a jerk? _

**SHIZUKU:** Well, you’ve been a bit standoffish. To me, at least. 

**HITOSHI:** You are not the entire world, Yazaki. I  _ hang _ with  _ people. _

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Who do you… did you say ‘hang?’

**HITOSHI:** For goodness sake, Yazaki. I came to your little barbecue with Katsuya, is that not enough?

**SHIZUKU:** Honestly, it wasn’t  _ my _ barbecue— But! Oh! I didn’t know you were on first name terms with Kageshita-san!

**HITOSHI:** It’s because we’re friends.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s great! I’m really glad you’re not lonely. I’m so sorry that I said that, I really had no idea it would bother you.

**HITOSHI:** It’s… I accept your apology.

**SHIZUKU:** I really like Kageshita-san too. They were one of the first people I got to do this — have conversations, I mean — with. I’m a little surprised you two ended up as friends! You seem so…

She struggles to find the right word.

**HITOSHI:** Educated, compared to them. I’m aware.

**SHIZUKU:** Different! I was going to say different. Aren’t they a trained engineer working for the city now?

**HITOSHI:** Yes, but their manner is… Well, now I’m embarrassed. I’ll try not to finish your sentences in the future.

**SHIZUKU:** Thanks!

He looks at her blankly. She looks at him expectantly. When it seems truly as though he won’t respond unless she asks him a specific question, her smile grows slightly more tense, but she presses on.

**SHIZUKU:** So, how did you and Kageshita-san become friends?

**HITOSHI:** They’re very easy to befriend. Much like a neighborhood dog.

**SHIZUKU:** I can see that. Then, how did they befriend you?

**HITOSHI:** It’s simple. They remind me of a family member whom I miss dearly.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh?

**HITOSHI:** My sister. She’s much like Katsuya in that both of them are incredibly smart people, and also ridiculously dumb.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! That’s not very nice!

**HITOSHI:** I mean it with all the love in my heart, I assure you. My sister is 28 years old, with two children and a blossoming textile emporium, and is still scared of ghosts. Katsuya, meanwhile, is a trained engineer as you said who refuses to kill spiders in the home just in case they’re good luck.

**SHIZUKU:** Maybe they just don’t like killing bugs!

**HITOSHI:** Unless the sun has set.

**SHIZUKU:** Pardon?

**HITOSHI:** They’re fine with killing spiders, as long as it’s night time, because in that case they’re no longer good luck. Such an old wive’s tale, and yet they believe in it.

**SHIZUKU:** It sounds like both of them are just a bit superstitious, that’s all.

**HITOSHI:** I believe ‘gullible’ is the word. My sister still believes just about anything you tell her, and she’ll believe it fully with all of the sincerity in her heart. When our uncle told her there was a ghost in her closet…

He shakes his head sharply with a sigh.

**HITOSHI:** I was only nine years old, but it fell to me to disprove the ghost with every tool I had.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Is that how you got into your whole thing? Paranormal investigating?

**HITOSHI:** That would be an astute guess, had I not been about to tell you that in the first place. Yes. I invested in the tools of the trade in order to prove definitively that ghosts have not existed in any so-called haunted space.

**SHIZUKU:** Did it work?

**HITOSHI:** Hm?

**SHIZUKU:** I mean, did she ever stop believing in ghosts?

**HITOSHI:** She did, actually. Until her first born was old enough to imagine spectres in the night as well. It brought the whole thing back, and I had to pack my whole kit and kaboodle over to their house in the country and— Well, it’s a long story.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m interested!

**HITOSHI:** I’m flattered. But no. I’d rather not go into any details about my niece and nephew. It’s a professionalism thing.

**SHIZUKU:** Akamaru-san, this isn’t an interview. We’re just friends! Chatting!

**HITOSHI:** Are we friends? Rather presumptuous of you.

**SHIZUKU:** Maybe not yet, but we could be!

**HITOSHI:** I’d rather not get entangled.

**SHIZUKU:** But you’re friends with Kageshita-san! What makes them different?

**HITOSHI:** It’s simple. They remind me of my sister.

**SHIZUKU:** So, you’ll only be friends with someone who reminds you of family?

**HITOSHI:** No! It’s not— When you say it like that, it sounds very weird.

**SHIZUKU:** I didn’t say weird!

**HITOSHI:** Maybe so. But, no. That’s not the case. I’ve always been a ‘loner,’ as some might say. That is all.

**SHIZUKU:** Except for your sister?

**HITOSHI:** Of course not. There was someone… I…

He frowns, deeper than usual, and his brow furrows.

**HITOSHI:** A roommate, perhaps? I… can’t recall.

He shakes his head.

**HITOSHI:** Regardless, it’s simply that… In these, as you say, ‘insane’ circumstances, it’s nice to be around someone who reminds me of home. I miss my sister. I’m worried about her. It’s unlikely she’ll find a babysitter on short notice without me.

**SHIZUKU:** I think it’s sweet that you’re worried about your family. It’s not weird.

**HITOSHI:** Perhaps it is… Very well. I will do my best to put aside my reservations about entanglements.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Does that mean we’re friends?

**HITOSHI:** The subject is under consideration. But I think I shall retire for now. I’ve been standing for a while, and my knee aches.

He holds his left hand up, catching some raindrops in it.

**HITOSHI:** And it’s raining.

He nods cordially at her, looking for all the world like an 80 year old man in a young man’s body, and opens the gate to his yard. She waves at him as he goes, and a bemused smile crosses his face as he waves back. 

_ What a strange person! He is surprisingly fun to talk to, all things considered.  _

Although the morning meeting, if it could even be called that, was a bit of a failure, Shizuku feels a pep come back to her step after her conversation with Hitoshi.

_ Not everyone here is bad. Most people aren’t bad! I think we’ll really be okay once this drama with the broken arm and everything blows over! _

Shizuku smiles to herself. The rain immediately picks up as she does so, and she squeaks. As fast as she can, she sprints for cover. She only makes it as far as the gazebo before the rain gets so heavy that if she tries to reach her house, she’ll be drenched.

Reluctantly, she sits down on the bench inside it, and hopes that the downpour won’t last longer than a few minutes. The gazebo is sturdy and doesn’t leak, which is really all she can ask for right now.

Unfortunately, the rain seems to have no plans to let up. Shizuku sighs and folds her arms, resigning herself to waiting it out by herself.

**KAI:** See! I told you she’d be out here!

Kai’s energetic voice brings her out of her thoughts entirely. He’s standing by the gazebo’s entrance, Ryouji only a couple feet behind. They’re holding matching blue umbrellas.

**RYOUJI:** That doesn’t really change my question of “why would Shizuku be in the gazebo?”

**KAI:** Ask her!

**RYOUJI:** Uh, okay? Why are you in the gazebo?

She laughs. Even if she’d enjoyed her conversation with Hitoshi more than expected, he really did pale in comparison to these two. 

**SHIZUKU:** I couldn’t get back to my house in time. That’s all.

**RYOUJI:** In time for what?

**SHIZUKU:** Before the rain really started! I didn’t want to get drenched!

Ryouji and Kai look her up and down at her words, but only Kai raises his eyebrows. Ryouji chuckles awkwardly, and it’s only at that that Shizuku realizes that she’s halfway drenched already.

_ I guess standing in a drizzle for a full conversation wasn’t the smartest. _

Kai holds out a pink, folded up umbrella.

**SHIZUKU:** I guess I didn’t want to get any more drenched than I am.

**KAI:** Take this, then! We can hang out and get some fresh air, or whatever.

Shizuku gratefully takes the umbrella, then pauses.

**SHIZUKU:** Were you just carrying around a spare umbrella for me?

**KAI:** What? No, do I look like a loon? I took it from your house.

Shizuku goes to ask if she’d forgotten to lock the door earlier, then realizes it actually doesn’t matter in this case. If Kai feels the need to steal, she reasons, it’s better that he’s stealing from her instead of someone who might get angry. 

**SHIZUKU:** ...Thanks, Kai.

**KAI:** You’re welcome!

He and Ryouji move out of the way so she can put up her umbrella and leave the gazebo. Once she’s ready, Kai starts strolling on ahead, leaving the other two to follow. There’s a few puddles forming on the ground, and Shizuku carefully skirts them.

**RYOUJI:** Where are we going?

**KAI:** I dunno! Around. 

**SHIZUKU:** There really aren’t a lot of places to go. It’s just our houses, the plaza, and the fence. Kind of boring.

**RYOUJI:** Aren’t there buildings past the fence? I mean, Terry had to carry Nishiyama-san off  _ somewhere. _

**KAI:** Sure, but we’re not getting over it any time soon. Unless you wanna make some heroic attempt to fling yourself at the electricity trap.

**RYOUJI:** I’ll pass.

**SHIZUKU:** Would an electric fence be more or less dangerous in the rain?

**KAI:** No idea! I vote that we don’t go find out.

**RYOUJI:** I’m with you there.

They’ve already circled the entire cul de sac. As they come close to the bulletin board again, Ryouji pauses and approaches it.

**SHIZUKU:** What’s the matter?

**RYOUJI:** Um, I know we said we weren’t looking at these anymore, but it looks like someone just… tore their secret right off the board.

He’s right. There’s a few scraps of stapled paper still stuck to it, but otherwise, the announcement is entirely gone.

**SHIZUKU:** Well, that doesn’t really matter, right? Like you said, we promised not to come looking at these anymore.

**RYOUJI:** You’re right. Sorry, I guess I just thought it was weird…

**KAI:** I think we’ll all live a lot longer if we try to ignore some of the weird shit we see. Right?

**RYOUJI:** That’s a good idea! Did you learn that in prison?

**SHIZUKU:** Ryouji!

**RYOUJI:** What? Oh no! Was that rude?

**KAI:** Ha! Maybe to someone else it would have been. I actually learned that philosophy from snooping around in celebrities’ houses, babes. You would not believe some of the freaky extravagant shit I’ve seen in those houses.

**SHIZUKU:** Like what?

**KAI:** I can’t remember.

She laughs at him, and Ryouji joins in only a moment later.

Just like that, without any drastic changes, she feels safer already. 

_ It’s amazing what just talking to people can do. _

**RYOUJI:** Hey, uh, even if we’re not going to talk about whoever ripped off their secret, there is something else on here!

Shizuku looks over at the bulletin board, much more curious about whatever one of her fellow alumni might have posted than someone’s dirty laundry. On what appears to be a piece of notebook paper, loosely pinned and now very wet, is a message.

HEY!!   
No pressure, but there’s a person sleeping on my sofa and another person moping about it.   
My house seems pretty full atm.   
Anyone want to hang? It’s wet out so indoors preferable?   
I just need to get out of the house lol.   
-Yami Nizuno

**KAI:** Oh, I love Yam-Yam! Let’s go hang out!

**SHIZUKU** : “Yam-Yam”?

**KAI:** It’s a nickname. I’m trying it out. 

**RYOUJI:** Why?

**KAI:** I don’t know, they do it for everyone! Why not right back at ‘em?

**RYOUJI:** I thought your nickname for them was ‘babe.’

**SHIZUKU:** I think hanging out with Nizuno-san is a great idea!

**KAI:** Yes! Alright, where should we meet up then? Since their house is a no-go and the gazebo is a very weird place to be spending time right now.

**RYOUJI:** We could do Shizuku’s house! Tobe-san is unlikely to be home, and it’d give Shizuku a chance to change into some dry clothes.

**KAI:** Sounds good! Sounds good?

**SHIZUKU:** Sounds good!

**KAI:** We’ll go get Yam-Yam, you go run and get changed! We’ll meet you there in two shakes of a lamb’s tail!

Shizuku stifles a laugh, but nods stiffly and does a mock salute before whirling toward her own house. Kai and Ryouji salute back, though Ryouji’s is a bit belated, and all three go about their business. Pretending that their simple set of tasks is a mission seems to cheer all of them right up, and they march their separate ways.

She leaves her umbrella on the porch, not wanting to drag the dripping thing through the house and into her room. It doesn’t take her long to get changed, though she does take her hair out of its ponytail and brush it out so that it doesn’t dry in a strange shape. By the time she’s done and back down stairs, Kai is already opening the door for Yami.

**YAMI:** Honey, we’re hooome~!

**SHIZUKU:** Welcome! Do you want, uh, water? I can get you some water!

**KAI:** Relax, babe, we’re just hanging out.

**SHIZUKU:** It’s no big deal! If you’re hungry, I also made some pie a few nights ago and there’s still some of that! 

**RYOUJI:** Seriously, calm down, you don’t need to host so hard.

**YAMI:** Just pop a squat over here. I want to hang out.

Still feeling faintly uncomfortable from not having gotten anyone a drink or a snack, Shizuku does as she’s told and sits on the sofa in the small living room of her house. With a vague sense of accomplishment, she realizes this is probably the first time she’s sat down in this particular part of the house.

_ It makes it feel less like home. Good. _

**KAI:** So what did you have in mind for this particular hang sesh, babe?

**RYOUJI:** Which one of us are you— 

**YAMI:** Mm, nothing in particular! I just wanted to give Blondie and Pancakes some alone time.

Just as they say that, the wind picks up outside the house, slamming raindrops into the window with alarming force.

**SHIZUKU:** It looks like it’ll be storming for the rest of the day!

**RYOUJI:** I hope the power doesn’t go out or anything.

**YAMI:** Ooh! Wouldn’t that be exciting? Trapped on a murder island, but without power and amenities?

**SHIZUKU** : Do you think we’re on an island?

**YAMI** : I don’t know! But it sounds better than ‘murder village’ which is altogether too quaint.

**KAI:** No offense, but that sounds exactly like the situation we’re already in but more boring and cold.

**YAMI:** True! But also, it sounds a lot more like Jurassic Park!

**RYOUJI:** Hm? What is— 

**KAI:** Ooh! Dinosaurs and all! If the power goes out, do you think Terry will come around and eat us?

**RYOUJI:** Eat us?!

**YAMI:** I like the implication that it’s only the electricity that’s feeding him currently, but as soon as that’s cut off, he’ll crave human flesh!

**RYOUJI:** WHAT is Jurassic Park? What are you talking about?

**KAI:** Oh, babe, you haven’t seen that one?

**YAMI:** C’mon, that’s like one of the highest grossing movies in Japan of all time!

**RYOUJI:** I don’t really… Um…

**KAI:** He’s not a big movie watcher, unless it’s to follow Shizuku’s career. 

**YAMI:** Well you’ve come to the right place! If anybody on this murder island— 

**SHIZUKU:** Still not an island!

**RYOUJI:** As far as we know, anyway.

**YAMI:** —knows movies, it’s me. I also read the book one summer for a book report.

**KAI:** No way, for school? How old were you?

**YAMI:** Eleven. It was a poorly defined assignment. Shit gets real dark in that book.

**RYOUJI:** Is it a horror story?

As he says that, the window rattles in the rain and wind, sending a shiver up Shizuku’s spine.

Yami leans forward, a wicked grin across their pleasant features.

**YAMI:** I’ll tell you and you can answer that question for me. How does that sound, Sweet Baby Boy?

**RYOUJI:** Is Sweet Baby Boy my official nickname? And if so, is there anything I can do to get that changed, or— 

**YAMI:** The story starts on a stormy night, just like this one.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m gonna make cocoa! Anyone want cocoa?

**KAI:** It’s barely noon yet, babe.

**YAMI:** Live animals are being pushed around in pens, it’s dark so we can’t quite see them. They’re screaming, bestial roars we can’t quite identify. The workers are worried. Something’s going wrong. By the time the first one dies, it’s too late to send for help…

Shizuku stands up and steps into the kitchen. It’s close enough that she can still hear what Yami is saying, but far enough away that she can calm down about it. Something about Yami’s rolling style of speaking and the weather outside is making the perfect storm for Shizuku’s anxious tendencies. 

**KAI:** When does Jeff Goldblum come in? No offense, but the part with Sam Neil on the dig is not super scary.

**YAMI:** And Jeff Goldblum is?

**KAI:** No, but he does get super shiny and take off his shirt, so…

**RYOUJI:** Is that, like, part of the story?

**YAMI:** Well, he’s shiny because he’s sweating from being mortally wounded. So, sorta?

**RYOUJI:** I am still not very clear on what this movie is about.

**YAMI:** Oh, we’re getting there! So, hard cut to Dr. Alan Grant on a paleontological dig site.

As Yami goes through the first act of the movie, Shizuku plops marshmallows in each mug that she’s prepared. Three big marshmallows each for perfect distribution of sugary goodness. She manages to juggle the four, identical, pink mugs as she brings them back to the living room, setting them on the small coffee table between everyone’s seats. 

Ryouji snaps his up immediately, seeming to want something for his shaking hands. His knuckles go white around the handle of it almost instantly. Shizuku pretends not to notice.

Yami manages to walk them through the majority of the movie, allegedly skipping over any of the boring parts or bits that don’t make sense, only pausing on particular scenes to linger through the gory parts. They seem to genuinely enjoy watching Ryouji squirm.

Shizuku can’t help but be slightly relieved that all the attention is on Ryouji, so that nobody notices her squirming as well.

**YAMI:** —And that’s where the book and the movie diverge. In the movie, they just fly away. No more problems, no more park!

**RYOUJI:** But in the book…?

**YAMI:** They find some pterodactyls just as they’re departing. They’re migrating as a family. Leaving the island.

**RYOUJI:** O-Oh…

Yami lets him bask in the implications from that for a moment before finally leaning down and picking up the mug of hot cocoa. They sip at it cautiously, but smile and take a big slurp when they realize it’s cooled down enough to drink.

**KAI:** Is that true? I don’t remember that at all in the movie.

**YAMI:** No offense, Hot Stuff, but your memory isn’t exactly your winning quality. 

**KAI:** Yeah, but you read the book like a decade ago.

**YAMI:** That’s fair! Maybe I made it all up!

As the conversation continues, Shizuku stands up again, instinctively readying some food for them to eat. She returns with small cheese sandwiches that she prepared while Yami and Kai argued about the ending of the movie and a few glasses of water. 

Yami takes a glass eagerly, apparently thirsty after such a long story.

**SHIZUKU:** Nizuno-san, you’re a really good storyteller!

**YAMI:** Ha! Thanks! You’d be shocked how many of my videos used to include lengthy summaries. I had to figure out a way to make them fun.

**KAI:** Did you always take the spooky angle?

**YAMI:** Only around Halloween! Generally, I tried for funny.

**RYOUJI:** I think I prefer funny.

**SHIZUKU:** Do you not make video essays anymore at all?

**YAMI:** Oh, I do sometimes, I guess.

**SHIZUKU:** It’s just that you said ‘used to’ instead of using present tense!

**YAMI:** Sharp ear, Kimi!

Shizuku smiles reflexively at the nickname, fighting back the urge to correct Yami.

_ It’s just a nickname. They know that’s not my name. _

**YAMI:** But yeah, I haven’t really made any videos about movies or anything in a long time. These days, any videos I make are really promotional for people who make that kind of content still.

**RYOUJI:** Right, you mostly do paid— 

**KAI:** You told me you’re a critic now, right?

**YAMI:** Yup! I’m a proper sell out.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s not a nice thing to say about yourself!

**YAMI:** Ha! Well, maybe. But I’ve already told one scary story today. I don’t think I need to regale you with horror stories of capitalism as well.

**KAI:** I mean, we all were working way too hard as kids. I bet we can all relate.

**YAMI:** That’s the truth! We were already going through the horrors of high school! Who thought it was smart to try and employ us at the same time?

**RYOUJI:** Ha, yeah, high school was— 

**KAI:** Seriously! How many insanities were we meant to process on a given day? I cannot imagine that what we went through was normal.

**RYOUJI:** No kidding, I remember— 

**YAMI:** I know our memories are a little fucked up, but I still have that like… It’s like remembering reading a book about high school, right? And some of those are real fucked.

**KAI:** Do you remember — or, “remember,” I guess — our first year at HPA where a bunch of jock kids tried to do pull-ups on the pipes in the basement and— 

**RYOUJI:** Right! They totally— 

**YAMI:** Oh my God! And then they flooded the whole school?! 

**KAI:** I heard a rumour that the first year class after us had a  _ lot _ less athletic talents due to that. 

**SHIZUKU:** Let’s be honest with ourselves, though. I don’t think problems like that are exclusive to Hope’s Peak.

**YAMI:** Fair enough! But I don’t think other schools were dealing with high pressure careers in addition to whatever normal high school bullshit we went through.

**KAI:** Yeah. Going through finals is one thing, but going through finals the same week as the dress rehearsal for a celebrity’s wedding?

**RYOUJI:** That reminds me of when— 

**YAMI:** Yikes! That must have been pretty bad! And that’s not even counting any other shit that was going on in our personal lives.

**KAI:** Yeah…

His smile flickers out.

**YAMI:** Sorry, Hot Stuff, I didn’t mean to bring the mood down.

**KAI:** No, it’s okay! What happened to you in high school?

**YAMI:** Oh, I like… did a friend break-up with my best friend at the time. I went to HPA, he didn’t, he hated the school, I defended it. It took years for us to patch it up.

**KAI:** I’m glad you guys were able to amend things though. Some stuff in high school never gets fixed, though, you know?

**RYOUJI:** I don’t know if you guys remember, but my secret that was revealed was— 

**KAI:** Yeah, that really sucked, Ryouji. I’m sorry.

**YAMI:** But what about you? You’re acting like it was something serious.

**RYOUJI:** Nevermind.

With that final, quiet word, Ryouji puts down his empty mug and stands up to leave. He’s already at the door before Shizuku can bolt to her feet to follow him, losing track of whatever Kai and Yami were saying.

By the time she catches up with him, Ryouji is standing on her lawn, in the rain, clutching his own arms to his chest. She snatches her umbrella from the porch and stands next to him, close enough that the umbrella can cover the both of them.

They just stand there together for a few moments, the silence only broken by the thudding of raindrops on their shared umbrella. 

She doesn’t know what to do. She figures that he’s upset that he’s been talked over so much, so trying to talk to him before he’s ready to talk doesn’t seem wise. Instead, she looks out at the sky.

Behind the thick grey wall of clouds, the sun seems to be ready to set. She hadn’t realized she’d spent so long with Yami and the boys.

**RYOUJI:** Sometimes I wonder if I even belong here.

**SHIZUKU:** What?

**RYOUJI:** I don’t know. Nevermind.

**SHIZUKU:** Are you okay?

**RYOUJI:** I will be. I’m sorry for just storming out like that.

**SHIZUKU:** It’s okay! Is there anything I can do?

**RYOUJI:** ...I forgot my umbrella in there.

**SHIZUKU:** Do you want this one?

**RYOUJI:** I wouldn’t make you go without an umbrella! Would you mind just… walking me home?

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t know, it’s a pretty long way.

**RYOUJI:** What? It’s right next— Oh! A joke. You were joking.

**SHIZUKU:** Of course I don’t mind!

She links arms with him as they walk over to his house. He doesn’t speak, and she doesn’t blame him. One can only get spoken over so many times before it starts to seriously hurt your ego, she supposes. 

He slips inside his house without so much as a word of goodbye. 

**SHIZUKU:** Um, okay! Good night!

The closed door doesn’t respond. 

**SHIZUKU:** We’ll talk more tomorrow!

_ I guess he really needs to be alone. I can’t really blame him. _

Shizuku sighs. At the very least, the rain is starting to let up. The skies aren’t dry by any means, but the pitter patter on her umbrella is nowhere near as harsh as it was earlier. It’s almost peaceful.

**CHIEMI:** You’re not running from this  _ fucking _ conversation!

And then Chiemi’s voice rings out, harsh and laced with fury.

_ Huh?! _

Shizuku spins around. Chiemi stands in the doorway of her own house, her hands clenched into fists as she stares daggers at whoever she’s addressing. Meanwhile, cowering in the yard is… Tsukasa? Worry coursing through her, Shizuku leaves Ryouji’s yard and approaches the two of them.

**CHIEMI:** You’re gonna tell me what you did right this second. 

If Tsukasa replies, Shizuku can’t hear it. Chiemi continues.

**CHIEMI:** I’m not protecting you when you keep—

**SHIZUKU:** What’s going on here?!

Both of them look up, surprised to see her. Unfortunately, neither of their emotions quiet down, and in fact, Chiemi’s intensify. Chiemi’s shoulders grow ever tenser as she glances back at Shizuku long enough to scrunch up her face, and then back at Tsukasa with a deep and malevolent glare.

**CHIEMI:** This isn’t about you, Yazaki. Go back inside.

Tsukasa’s wide, panicked eyes lock with Shizuku’s.

**TSUKASA:** Help. Please.

Chiemi’s scowl deepens as she exits the doorway and comes to stand in the rain. She’s standing uncomfortably close to Tsukasa, who is shaking miserably, and likely not from the weather.

**SHIZUKU:** Let’s talk this out. Moto-san, step away from her. She’s obviously frightened.

**CHIEMI:** It’s an act.

**TSUKASA:** All the world's a stage...

**CHIEMI:** Can you speak like a normal person?! This is serious!

Shizuku steps forward, physically getting in between the two very tall women.

**SHIZUKU:** Moto-san, walk away. Please.

Chiemi grunts, but does what she’s told. Tsukasa nervously straightens her back once she’s far enough away. As soon as Chiemi is Shizuku’s approved distance away, she turns back around to face Tsukasa. Her face darkens as she points a finger.

**CHIEMI:** Don’t think for a  _ second _ that you—!

**SEIJIROU:** Why are you yelling?

Shizuku looks over her shoulder. Approaching from the other side of the cul de sac is Seijirou, and his eyes narrow upon sighting Chiemi. Meanwhile, Junpei has emerged from his house, and is nervously walking towards them.

**CHIEMI:** Great. Now the whole neighbourhood is being dragged into this.

**TSUKASA:** I merely…

She trails off uneasily. 

**CHIEMI:** No, maybe it’s good that everyone’s involved. That way they can know what I’m protecting them from.

Junpei slowly opens the gate to the Brachiosaurus house and pulls Tsukasa out by the arm. She doesn’t fight against him, but stands with her head hanging in the cul de sac. Seijirou tries to hold his umbrella over them both, but seems to realize that it isn’t going to work, and settles for just holding it over Junpei. Tsukasa doesn’t even seem to notice the wet, anyway.

**TSUKASA:** I do not wish to cause a volatile disruption.

**CHIEMI:** I think you already made your bed on that one, Taniguchi. You’ve disrupted more than enough— 

**SEIJIROU:** Stop! You’re not even making sense. Since when has she done anything even slightly unruly? You’re just yelling at her while she literally trembles.

**CHIEMI:** I told you! It’s an act!

**SHIZUKU:** Why do you keep saying that?

**CHIEMI:** She’s— Ugh!

**SHIZUKU:** No, I want you to explain. She seems to hate lying, from what I can puzzle out. Why are you insisting she’s a liar, or acting?

As these words leave her mouth, Shizuku can’t shake the idea that somehow she’s the only person here acting like an adult.

**CHIEMI:** Taniguchi. You gonna tell them?

**TSUKASA:** …

**CHIEMI:** This is your chance!

Tsukasa trembles.

**CHIEMI:** Fine! I’ll tell them. I gave you a chance to explain yourself, but no. Taniguchi’s a  _ murderer! _

Shizuku’s hand immediately flies to her mouth. Tsukasa wraps her arms around herself protectively, while Seijirou looks perplexed. Junpei is the only one who doesn’t have much of a reaction.

**SEIJIROU:** You cannot be serious.

Shizuku takes a deep breath. She’s supposed to be moderating here, not gasping at every accusation. She turns to Tsukasa, her voice even and her face neutral.

**SHIZUKU:** Taniguchi-san? Is she telling the truth?

Tsukasa raises her head, then nods gravely.

**TSUKASA:** There is no fleeing from the sweet sorrow of truth.

_ What?! How?! How am I supposed to react?! What is even normal in this situation????!!?! _

**SHIZUKU:** Oh my goodness…

**JUNPEI:** I th-thought it was obvious…

**SEIJIROU:** I beg your pardon?

Junpei tenses up, and Shizuku wonders if he meant to speak out loud.

**JUNPEI:** Moto-san… has a r-reputation…

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, you told me about that yesterday! Moto-san’s apparently known for beating people up?

Seijirou snaps his fingers.

**SEIJIROU:** So she’s the person who’s picked up several physical assault charges. 

He pauses.

**SEIJIROU:** This actually doesn’t make her look any better.

**CHIEMI:** Hey, I punch the daylights out of assholes who creep on young women.

**SEIJIROU:** And broke an innocent person’s arm.

**CHIEMI:** That was an accident! And I’ve  _ never _ taken a life.

Shizuku takes another deep breath.

_ I’ll react later. This is a problem that needs solving now. I can react when I’m alone. _

**SHIZUKU:** Moto-san? Why are you only bringing this up now? You must have known for the past few days.

**CHIEMI:** I thought that  _ maybe _ it was worth it to protect her. That she had some kind of reason for it. But things are  _ dire, _ and she won’t say a word!

**JUNPEI:** She’s s-scared.

Tsukasa doesn’t say anything. She looks hollow.

**CHIEMI:** And you think I’m not? I sleep every night in a room that won’t lock with a killer next door. If there’s no explanation, I won’t live with her. I’m not getting killed in my sleep.

**SEIJIROU:** Hold on, you can’t just throw her out.

**CHIEMI:** Too late. It’s done.

**TSUKASA:** I… deserve…

**SEIJIROU:** You don’t deserve to be kicked out, don’t be ridiculous. Nobody deserves that.

**SHIZUKU:** Moto-san, are you listening to yourself right now? I understand that you’re uncomfortable with Taniguchi-san at the moment, but this is going too far. Where is she supposed to sleep? The gazebo?

Chiemi stares at her, rainswept hair in her face making her expression hard to read. Shizuku tries not to panic as adrenaline rushes through her.

**SHIZUKU:** There’s an easy way to resolve this. It says in the rules that housing arrangements can change as long as all parties agree. 

**CHIEMI:** Who’s going to—

**SEIJIROU:** Well, we’re already here. Kuseyama-san? What do you say?

**JUNPEI:** O-Okay. 

**TSUKASA:** Very well.

Chiemi seems like she doesn’t actually believe them, but just sighs. Shizuku claps her hands together as if a positive thing has just happened.

**SHIZUKU:** Good! We just have to sort out who will room with who now. 

**JUNPEI:** I’d… prefer Taniguchi-san.

**CHIEMI:** Seriously? 

**JUNPEI:** Sh-She’s not  _ you! _

Chiemi actually takes a step back at his exclamation. Shizuku tries to steady her breathing.

**SHIZUKU:** Taniguchi-san? Is that okay with you?

**TSUKASA:** It is an acceptable fate, yes.

**SEIJIROU:** Then I’ll— 

Realization crosses his face, and he closes his eyes.

**SHIZUKU:** Kumode-san, we can still change the arrangements. 

**SEIJIROU:** No, I’m an adult. I’ll deal with it.

**CHIEMI:** We don’t have to be enemies, Kumode-san.

The sudden formality doesn’t go unnoticed.

**SEIJIROU:** We don’t have to be friends, either.

**JUNPEI:** I’ll… go pack…

He slinks back towards the Triceratops house, and after a moment, Seijirou follows him. Meanwhile, Tsukasa slowly returns to the Brachiosaurus house, trying not to look at anyone as she does.

With a defeated sigh, Chiemi leans against the wet fence. Shizuku walks up to her, and attempts to hold her umbrella over both of them.

**CHIEMI:** Thanks. I don’t know what would’ve happened if you hadn’t intervened.

**SHIZUKU:** I really didn’t do that much!

**CHIEMI:** You keep downplaying yourself. Seriously, thanks. 

Before Shizuku can say anything bashful, Chiemi frowns and continues speaking.

**CHIEMI:** Apparently, I can’t trust myself not to be violent.

**SHIZUKU:** Now who’s downplaying herself? Accidents happen, Moto-san.

**CHIEMI:** I know, but so few people see it that way. I didn’t mean to hurt Nishiyama, but they startled me. I shouldn’t have panicked, I know, but... After a bit, it gets in your head.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m sorry.

They’re both quiet for a moment. Shizuku hears footsteps again, and turns to see Junpei hurrying up, a blue duffel bag swung over his shoulder.

**SHIZUKU:** Wow, you were barely gone for five minutes! How’d you pack so fast?

Junpei looks her up and down, as though he can’t quite believe she’s asking this, and offers something that almost resembles a smile.

**JUNPEI:** You’re still not very observant.

Then, he hurries up the front steps and inside.

**SHIZUKU:** What do you think he meant by that?

**CHIEMI:** I couldn’t say. I don’t get him at all.

Shizuku nods, though she isn’t sure if she’s nodding in agreement or just because she doesn’t know what else to do.

**CHIEMI:** I’d better go inside. I have to get my own shit together, and then prepare for tonight’s patrol.

**SHIZUKU:** You’re still doing them?

**CHIEMI:** I talked to Kajisawa and Keda about it. I’m getting one more chance. 

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! That’s good. I don’t want to keep you much longer, then. 

Chiemi’s entire demeanour changes as she smiles. She pushes her hair back from her face and grins at Shizuku, though even in the dark Shizuku can still tell that she looks tired.

**CHIEMI:** Hey, don’t worry about it. A conversation with a pretty girl is always worth it, right?

Shizuku smiles, flattered.

_ I can’t believe people think she’s so rotten! She’s still so nice. _

**SHIZUKU:** Actually… I have a question?

**CHIEMI:** What’s up?

**SHIZUKU:** Have you seen Tobe-san at all during the evening? I feel like she’s never home at night.

**CHIEMI:** Oh yeah, here and there. She’s not doing anything weird, just talking into a tape recorder and writing stuff in a notebook.

**SHIZUKU:** ...Is that not weird?

**CHIEMI:** She told me that it’s part of her routine to process the day. It seems pretty harmless, so I just let it go. Tobe’s kind of strange, but I don’t think she’s hurting anyone.

**SHIZUKU:** I see.

**CHIEMI:** If you’re worried, I’ll definitely keep an eye out for her, though. My whole thing is trying to stop people from worrying, actually.

**SHIZUKU:** I really do appreciate it. You can consider that reimbursement for me helping with breaking up that argument! So now we’re even!

Chiemi smiles again.

**CHIEMI:** Even. I like that. But hey, get home and get some rest, okay?

**SHIZUKU:** It is getting late. Goodnight, Moto-san. Please take care.

**CHIEMI:** You got it. And you too.

She waves and heads back inside. Shizuku stands by the fence for a moment, then starts returning to her own house. Kai and Yami are leaving as she approaches, and they both wave at her. She returns the gesture, trying not to stare as she realizes how red Yami’s eyes are.

_ What happened after I left?! _

The pair of them are moving quickly, sniffling, and she decides it’s better to ask in the morning. Shizuku hurries inside, appreciating the warmth in the little entryway. 

After putting away her umbrella, Shizuku goes into the living room to grab the used mugs from the afternoon. She doesn’t see them there, however, and inside finds them on the countertop, washed and sparkling. The pot the cocoa was in is clean too.

**SHIZUKU:** That was nice of them.

With the dishes taken care of for her, Shizuku heads upstairs and changes, ready to crawl into bed. Even in this strange place, there’s something calming to her about the sound of light rain on the roof as she falls asleep.

She’s glad that the village hasn’t completely ruined this sense of peace.

* * *

Day 6: October 25th

A loud, furious beeping noise wakes Shizuku much earlier than she would’ve liked. For a moment, she attributes it to the fire alarm in her apartment, before the features of the house become clear in her mind. Annoyed, she fumbles for her glasses.

Once she can see properly, Shizuku realizes that the beeping is coming from her tablet. Stifling a yawn, she picks it up and unlocks it, wondering what could possibly be so important.

**_A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED._ ** **_  
_ ** **_ALL RESIDENTS REPORT TO THE BULLETIN BOARD AS SOON AS POSSIBLE._ ** **_  
_ ** **_6:58:21_ **

**SHIZUKU:** A… body…?

The words don’t fit in her head. Logistically, she knows what this message means. A body. Like a person, but not anymore. Emotionally, however? It makes no sense at all.

All she can think to do is follow the instructions. Without even getting dressed, Shizuku leaps out of bed and runs down the stairs, barely thinking to put shoes on before she runs out the door.

Something is wrong. There’s something dark and slick on the pavement between the cul de sac and the bulletin board. Something is very wrong.

She starts drifting mindlessly to the bulletin board, where other people have already gathered. They’re clearly looking at  _ something _ of importance, but she doesn’t know what. There’s a shape on it. She refuses to know what they’re looking at. She can’t even tell who’s there — all their features are blurring together.

She stands just outside the crowd, frozen. Her head and heart are pounding so hard that it’s becoming painful. Weakly, she clutches her chest.

_ There’s a person. There’s a person on the bulletin board. _

A shadow crosses her vision. She forces her eyes to focus on the person standing in front of her.

**RYOUJI:** Shizuku?

Without even thinking about it, she rushes up to him and hugs him tightly, clutching at his back. He stands completely tense, clearly surprised.

**RYOUJI:** Whoa, what’s— 

**SHIZUKU:** It’s not you.

**RYOUJI:** I-It’s not, but I’m having trouble breathing right now.

She lets go of him, tears wet in her eyes. 

**SHIZUKU:** You’re okay.

Ryouji’s expression is soft and worried as they properly make eye contact. 

**RYOUJI:** I’m okay.

Silently, they nod to each other, and approach the bulletin board together.

There’s a person on the bulletin board.

* * *

A clock has many purposes. An alarm, a stopwatch, a timer. As long as the springs and weights inside of it function correctly, the hands can turn ad infinitum. It might need maintenance to keep it from running too quickly or too slow, but who among us does not?

As Shizuku looks ahead, her eyes swimming with tears, she sees now that the clock for Junpei Kuseyama’s life has come to a complete stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely Jonah ([@TripleBerryArt](https://twitter.com/TripleBerryArt) on twitter) for this and all future death art!
> 
> Next update is July 3rd. Any thoughts and predictions are much appreciated!


	13. 1.8 - Broken Clocks, Lacking Hands, Cracked Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is Not a Waiting Room
> 
> Warnings: Written descriptions of a corpse.

It feels like a bad dream.

Shizuku stares at the bulletin board, not even trying to make sense of Junpei’s corpse. How could she even begin to? She’ll wake up in only a moment or two, right? He’s not dead, not really. He can’t be dead, can’t be tied to the bulletin board by his wrists with — what is that? Wire? 

It doesn’t matter if it’s wire, because she’s dreaming.

They’d been talking just last night. She’d seen Junpei, upright and breathing just the same as always. So how can he be still as stone before her? It’s not right. And neither is the dried blood staining his clothes.

It doesn’t matter that there’s blood on his clothes. She’s having a bad dream.

Shizuku pinches her arm. The pain spreads across her quickly.

_What was the last thing he said to me?_

**KATSUYA:** He’s… actually dead. 

Other people start talking — perhaps they’ve been talking the whole time — but all she can do right now is marinate in the agony coursing through her chest. Distantly, she registers the scent of vomit. It’s not her own. She tries to look around, to see who is sick, but her eyes are irrevocably locked on the horrorshow before her. Junpei is cold and bloody and _dead._

At least his eyes are closed.

_What was it that he said?_

**TERRY:** Took you all long enough to get started.

Everyone turns to stare at Terry all at once. He’s perched on top of the gazebo, examining them with beady eyes.

 **TERRY:** I was hoping for one of the more deserving candidates, but I’ll take what I can get.

 **MIYUKI:** Pardon?

Though she stands perfectly straight, her voice is weak.

 **YAMI:** Uh, like whom?

Terry points loosely in Shizuku’s direction. As Ryouji shudders beside her, her vision begins to swim.

_More deserving? Candidates? Someone actually wants me to die?_

She can’t think about that. She’s still looking at Junpei.

 **TERRY:** Moving on! It’s time for your next batch of rules.

 **EIJI:** Rules? How the fuck are there rules for this? He’s fucking _dead!_

 **TERRY:** What, did you think that leaving the Village would be as easy as a little murder? Get your head in the game!

 **NAO:** I see.

Terry’s head snaps towards her. 

**TERRY:** I don’t want to hear smart comments from you. Everyone, listen up. I’m going to explain the rules of the Class Trial once.

 **KAI:** Class _what?_

 **NAO:** This shouldn’t be surprising. The rules say that the culprit must go undiscovered.

 **TERRY:** It wouldn’t be fair if any old murderer got to leave just like that! You will be allowed a certain amount of time to investigate—

 **NAO:** How much time?

 **TERRY:**...As much as I see fit. 

**NAO:** It’ll vary per investigation?

 **TERRY:** Yes!

 **HITOSHI:** You’re assuming that there will be more than this? I… It’s just ghastly.

 **TERRY:** After investigating however you wish, the Class Trial will begin. During the class trial, you’ll all act as judge, jury, and executioner!

 **TSUKASA:** Can justice truly be dispensed in such a mockery of truth?

 **TERRY:** You’ll all put your heads together to root out the killer! At the end of the trial, you have to vote for who you think it is. Majority rules!

 **NAO:** And then?

 **TERRY:** I’m GETTING to that! You’re so mean!

 **RYOUJI:** P-Please don’t cry.

Terry flaps his wings, clearly irritated, but continues.

 **TERRY:** If the majority vote for the culprit, I’ll punish them appropriately. However, if the majority votes incorrectly… the true culprit may choose someone to take punishment in their place.

 **MIYUKI:** They can choose anyone at all?

 **KIZOU:** What kind of punishment?

Terry just laughs.

 **TERRY:** You’ll find out! ANYWAYS! It’s too dangerous to keep a known killer in our lovely village! After the trial is complete, I’ll personally banish them. You’ll never see them again!

 **NAO:** So that’s how people escape. Getting away with murder. Right?

 **TERRY:** It’s banishment. It’s a bad thing!

 **NAO:** Hm. 

**TERRY:** Don’t you WANT to live here?! You ungrateful troglodytes…

 **NAO:** So what’s the punishment? If you’re not banishing the killer when they’re found out.

 **TERRY:** It’s supposed to be a surprise.

 **NAO:** Interesting. But unfair, don’t you think? Shouldn’t we all know what we’re playing for?

_Playing? What is she doing…?_

**TERRY:** FINE! SPOILSPORT! 

**CHIEMI:** Don’t provoke him. We don’t know what he has at his disposal.

 **NAO:** Don’t interrupt me. 

She turns back to Terry.

 **NAO:** Well?

 **TERRY:** The punishment, to be put simply, is execution. Good luck.

He flies away before Nao can pester him any further. Shizuku doesn’t register that she’s stumbling until she careens into her own fence. Weakly, she slumps down next to it, shaking.

_He’s dead. He’s really dead. And we will be too._

Only now, as she closes her fists around the folds of her clothes, does she realize that she’s still in her pajamas. All she can do is stare at her lap. Nothing makes any sense right now.

Gravel crunches nearby. After a moment, Ryouji sits down next to her, and softly places a hand on her shaking fist.

 **RYOUJI:** You look terrible.

 **SHIZUKU:** K-Kuseyama-san is dead.

He doesn’t meet her eyes.

 **RYOUJI:** I know. It’s cruel, and I feel sick. But it’s not like we can turn back time.

 **SHIZUKU:** I know. I know, but I don’t know! I don’t know what to do now. I spoke to him less than twelve hours ago.

_What did he say to me?_

**RYOUJI:** And now he’s gone.

_And now he’s gone._

**RYOUJI:** We can’t just crouch here forever, though. We have to do something.

 **SHIZUKU:** What, though? I… I’m scared. I’ve never seen a dead body before.

 **RYOUJI:** I’m scared too. But I don’t want you to just give up. You have to try.

He pauses, then finally looks her in the eyes as tears run down his face.

 **RYOUJI:** Junpei would want you to try.

Shizuku wipes her watering eyes with her sleeve. Knowing that he’s right still hasn’t given her a resolve.

 **SHIZUKU:** As much as I understand, I don’t think I can do this. I’m an actress, not some kind of miracle worker.

 **RYOUJI:** I know. Look, I barely know what I’m doing either. And maybe _you_ don’t have what it takes to solve a murder, but…

 **SHIZUKU:** Is this meant to be helping?

 **RYOUJI:** When I was a kid, watching your show, it felt like Kimi could do anything. Just seeing her do what she did on the show made me feel more like I could handle my life.

 **SHIZUKU:** I don’t...

 **RYOUJI:** I bet Kimi could do it. If she can’t… Well, she’ll help everyone else feel less like falling apart.

He offers her an honest, earnest smile. Light shines from his eyes as her heart pounds faster. 

Shizuku Yazaki cannot be a hero. But Kimi Tachibana can.

_I remember what he said to me._

_“You’re not very observant, are you?”_

_I can do better than that._

_Kuseyama-san would want me to try._

**SHIZUKU:** I’ll be back in ten, no, five minutes! Wait for me, okay?

 **RYOUJI:** Okay!

Shizuku jumps to her feet and runs back into her house, hurrying up the stairs to her room. She finds what she’s looking in her closet, hanging among other clothes she hasn’t worn in years.

She doesn’t know how her kidnapper got her Kimi Tachibana costume, but isn’t going to waste time thinking about it. Shizuku hurriedly changes into it, trying not to feel disturbed at how perfectly it fits, then runs into the bathroom to take her morning medication. She pauses just for a second in the mirror. No contacts, so she can’t remove her glasses, and she certainly doesn’t have time to straighten her hair… She pulls her hair out of it’s ponytail and brushes it until it’s almost lying flat, before sprinting back out to her front yard.

As she approaches Ryouji, she watches his jaw drop.

 **SHIZUKU:** What do you think?

 **RYOUJI:** Incredible! Now you can do anything!

 **SHIZUKU:** Definitely!

 **RYOUJI:** Can you…

He looks bashful.

 **RYOUJI:** Can you say it?

She nods.

 **SHIZUKU:** Kimi’s on the case. We can do this.

_I hope!_

At that, her face closes off. Her watery, desperate-for-approval smile drops into a firm frown of confidence.

**INVESTIGATION: START!**

**SHIZUKU:** We’re going to start with— What are you doing?

Ryouji looks up from his tablet.

 **RYOUJI:** It started beeping again when you were inside! Looks like Terry’s giving us some more information.

Shizuku pulls her own out of her suit jacket pocket and turns it on. Sure enough, the previously greyed out magnifying glass icon on the tablet is now flashing. She taps it curiously with a deepening frown.

**FILE OF TERROR #01**

**CONTENTS**

…..JUNPEI KUSEYAMA

…..CAUSE OF DEATH: DROWNING

…..TIME OF DEATH: 11:45 PM

…..TIME OF DISCOVERY: 6:58 AM

…..TOWN SQUARE BULLETIN BOARD

_“It seems as though Junpei Kuseyama was off tempo this time! His last composition is heart stopping!”_

_...Oh._

**SHIZUKU:** It makes enough logical sense. I don’t think any of us are experts in this field.

 **RYOUJI:** Uh, it seems like Terry might be messing with us, though. I mean, how could Junpei have possibly drowned?

 **SHIZUKU:** Don’t be so stupid as to trust anything you read. We’ll have to get a closer look at his body. 

She tries not to shudder.

**SPOTLIGHT: FILE OF TERROR**

Still looking at her tablet, she realizes there is a dot by the Rules app. She clicks it, and is rewarded with an additional ruleset for murder investigations. She gives them a thorough look.

**Rules in the advent of a murder:**

1) The Body Discovery Announcement will play when three innocent citizens discover a corpse for the first time.

2) Once all citizens have gathered at the scene, they will have a short period of time to investigate however they wish.

  * **The time is chosen by Mayor Terror, and may vary depending on circumstances.**



3) In the event that a culprit has purposefully concealed an element of the murder, Mayor Terror will not provide any information regarding it.

4) After the investigative period, the Class Trial will begin. In it, the citizens must debate each other in an attempt to discover who the culprit is. At the end of the Class Trial, they must vote on who they believe the culprit is. Majority rules.

5) If the culprit receives the majority of votes, they will be punished.

6) If an innocent citizen receives the majority of votes, the culprit can select anyone they wish to face punishment in lieu of them. Then, the culprit will be banished from The Village.

7) Mayor Terror will not personally interfere with a murder.

_Not much to go on yet._

**SHIZUKU:** Get up. It’s time to face the music.

 **RYOUJI:** I’m ready if you are.

Shizuku nods to him, then confidently strides out the gate and back up to the crime scene. Miyuki and Chiemi are standing around the bulletin board with terse expressions, while Kai kneels on the ground next to Junpei’s body. Nearby, Nao seems to be standing up from a kneeling position next to the body.

_Tobe-san… What are you doing?_

**NAO:** —next time.

 **KAI:** Okay! I get it! There won’t be a next time!

Nao turns and walks away without so much as a goodbye nod to Kai. She brushes past Shizuku without a look.

Shizuku shakes her head and comes to a halt at the scene. Junpei’s been removed from the bulletin board, and lies peacefully on the ground with his arms crossed over his chest.

He doesn’t look asleep. There is too much blood for her to entertain that fantasy any longer.

 **KAI:** Hey, you two. Sweet digs, Shizuku.

 **SHIZUKU:** Who did this?! 

**KAI:** Uh, isn’t that what we’re all supposed to be figuring out?

She glares at him. Something inside her feels bad for being so mean, but that part is buried under Kimi Tachibana.

 **SHIZUKU:** Who disturbed the crime scene?

 **RYOUJI:** Well, I mean, he’s still right here, so— 

**SHIZUKU:** We don’t know what evidence could have been gathered from his position on the bulletin board. Who is responsible?

Kai holds up his hands, looking somewhat startled.

 **KAI:** I just got an earful about that from what’s-her-face.

 **RYOUJI:** Kajisawa-san?

 **CHIEMI:** No, he’s talking about Tobe. Relax, okay? We figured it’d be disrespectful to leave him there.

 **SHIZUKU:** I believe it would be more disrespectful to let his killer go free.

 **CHIEMI:** What’s gotten into you, Yazaki?

 **MIYUKI:** She is correct, however. None of us had considered the evidence that may now be lost.

 **KAI:** Either way, I couldn’t get a good look at him from that angle.

 **MIYUKI:** Yoruhisa-san, that is hardly an appropriate thing to say in our circumstances.

 **KAI:** It’s true, though! 

Miyuki makes a sharp noise, but doesn’t actually say anything. Her hands are tightly pressed together, to the point that they look even paler than normal.

 **SHIZUKU:** Is something bothering you, Kajisawa-san? Aside from the murder.

 **MIYUKI:** My apologies. I was the first one to find Kuseyama-san. I suppose I am still rattled by the experience.

 **RYOUJI:** You did?! That’s awful, oh my god.

 **SHIZUKU:** You claim to have discovered the body? Elaborate.

 **MIYUKI:** Certainly. Keda-san and I met up to go running this morning. However, we immediately realized something was wrong. 

**SHIZUKU:** You simply had a bad feeling before the murder? What was wrong, specifically?

 **MIYUKI:** There were bloodstains on the pavement.

 **SHIZUKU:** You claim to have been the first witness at the scene, but it sounds as though Keda-san was also involved. You discovered Kuseyama-san’s body simultaneously?

 **MIYUKI:** Yes. We followed the trail of blood to his body. Before we could alert anyone ourselves, our tablets began blaring.

**SPOTLIGHT: MIYUKI’S ACCOUNT**

**SHIZUKU:** I see. And you two were alone at the time?

 **MIYUKI:** Yes. May I inquire as to the goal of this interrogation, Yazaki-san?

 **SHIZUKU:** If you must. Are you familiar with the new ruleset that Terry has so graciously provided?

 **CHIEMI:** I’ve been looking it over. Apparently, something he calls the “Body Discovery Announcement” plays when three innocent people find a body for the first time.

 **SHIZUKU:** That explains the tablet alert.

_This also means that Kajisawa-san and Keda-san are innocent!_

**RYOUJI:** Sorry, Moto-san? Did you say ‘three’?

 **CHIEMI:** Feel free to check if you don’t believe me.

 **RYOUJI:** N-No, it’s not that! I mean… Who was the third person to find him?

_Did someone find him and not say anything?_

She shakes her head.

_No. I don’t know what any of this means. I’m just gathering evidence._

**SPOTLIGHT: BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT**

**RYOUJI:** I’d better write that down.

He begins awkwardly typing on his tablet with one hand.

 **KAI:** If you’re interested in taking notes, babe, I’ve got some juicy info for you.

 **MIYUKI:** _Please_ do not call your assessment of his corpse ‘juicy.’

 **KAI:** What should I call it, then?

 **CHIEMI:** Important? Vital? You don’t even really need an adjective.

 **SHIZUKU:** Unless, of course, the body itself is juicy. Let’s hear it, Kai.

Ryouji kneels down to get a better view, wincing as he does so. Shizuku deigns to remain standing. She crosses her arms and looks down at Kai and Ryouji, recalling how Kimi was often antagonistic — at best — to the coroners on the show.

She hopes that Kai doesn’t hold it against her.

 **KAI:** Right, so I’m not an expert, but if you spend enough time with morticians, you pick up on the important stuff.

With an unusually serious expression on his face, Kai gestures to Junpei’s bloodied torso. Shizuku watches closely as Kai points at the two darkest points of blood on Junpei’s chest.

 **KAI:** He was stabbed twice in the right side of his chest. Looks like the culprit stabbed at his collarbone first. It’s pretty shallow. Second stab was lower down and seems to have punctured his lung.

 **RYOUJI:** Oh god… That’s brutal.

 **SHIZUKU:** Why would they have stabbed his collarbone?

 **KAI:** I dunno. I didn’t do it.

 **CHIEMI:** I think that was a rhetorical question.

 **SHIZUKU:** Here, I’ll try again. What is the significance of the depth of the wounds?

 **KAI:** Oh! Yeah, I can guess about that. It looks like his clavicle might have deflected the blade a little bit, stopping the knife short.

 **SHIZUKU:** Is there any way to know for sure, or are we having to depend on your guess?

 **KAI:** Oh, I could check for sure, but the big tough girl behind you keeps stopping me.

 **RYOUJI:** What? Why would she stop you?

 **KAI** : Well, I’d have to cut him open and actually get a look at the bone to know for sure.

 **RYOUJI:** A-Ah. Okay. Yeah, don’t do that. Please.

 **KAI:** Mm, fair! Here, I drew a thing that might help.

He pulls a crumpled sketch out of his pocket with a grin.

_Hm..._

**RYOUJI:** Um, back on the punctured lung trail of thought…

 **KAI:** Right! I think that’s why Terry’s file thing says he drowned. His lungs probably filled with blood, and he drowned on all of it. 

**RYOUJI:** So he didn’t… die from being stabbed?

 **KAI:** Not technically. He might have lived for a few minutes after the weapon was pulled out, but it would’ve been super painful.

_Kuseyama-san…_

**SHIZUKU:** Thank you. Is there anything else?

 **KAI:** Couple things. He doesn’t have any other injuries from before he was killed. 

**SHIZUKU:** No defensive wounds whatsoever?

 **KAI:** Nope! Nothing under his nails, no bruising around his hands or mouth. There’s some postmortem lividity, but that’s it.

 **RYOUJI:** Post _what?_

 **KAI:** Bruising from after death in the lower part of his body. Doesn’t help much, since we know when he died.

 **SHIZUKU:** The time of death is accurate on the file provided, then?

 **KAI:** As far as I can tell! It’s hard to pinpoint just from eyeballing a body, but he hasn’t started any serious decomposition. Look, he’s barely jaundiced!

 **SHIZUKU:** Does it have anything to do with him hanging on the bulletin board?

 **KAI:** Partially. He was _definitely_ dead when he got strung up here. 

**RYOUJI:** Speaking of that, why was he even up there?

 **KAI:** Can’t say, but this is what he was tied up with!

He points to a pile of what looks like wire. Aftering inspecting it to ensure there is no blood on it, Shizuku picks it up and runs her fingers across it. It seems to actually be a very strong fibre.

 **SHIZUKU:** Do any of you know where this could’ve come from?

 **RYOUJI:** No idea.

 **KAI:** It doesn’t look standard to our houses, though. I can’t think of running into that anywhere in Diplodocus House, anyway.

_I don’t know what that means._

**RYOUJI:** Is that it?

 **SHIZUKU:** Yes, was there anything else of note on the body?

 **KAI:** Uh, I found a piece of glass in his pockets, but I don’t think that’s really helpful.

 **MIYUKI:** Why were you going through his pockets?!

 **KAI:** Dunno, in case there was a signed note from his killer? Yeesh. 

**RYOUJI:** Can I see the glass?

Kai raises an eyebrow, but hands it to him anyways. Ryouji inspects it for a few moments, curiously.

 **RYOUJI:** It’s tempered. Safety glass. It’s designed to break into a million pieces on impact. It’s the kind of stuff they use in car windows.

 **KAI:** Huh, why?

 **RYOUJI:** If your window breaks into long shards, it’s way more likely to seriously injure someone. If it crumbles like this, then you could still get pricked, but it wouldn’t be enough to actually hurt anybody. Hence the name.

 **SHIZUKU:** It remains to be seen if it’s relevant. Write it down, regardless..

**SPOTLIGHT: KAI’S ANALYSIS**

Feeling as though she’s exhausted Kai’s wisdom, she turns to Chiemi.

 **SHIZUKU:** Moto-san? What do you know?

 **CHIEMI:** Unfortunately, not very much. I was on the last legs of my patrol around the time he died, but I didn’t see or hear anything out of the ordinary.

 **RYOUJI:** That’s helpful too, in a sense! Any information will do us good.

Chiemi looks thoughtful.

 **CHIEMI:** In that case, I think I already know what happened.

 **KAI:** What a relief! That means the rest of the investigation can be a breeze.

 **MIYUKI:** I beg your pardon?

 **CHIEMI:** I’ll wait until we have a larger audience, but Yazaki knows what I mean. Don’t you?

Chiemi gives Shizuku a meaningful look before glancing past her toward the cul de sac. Shizuku frowns.

_She can’t think that Taniguchi-san did it! Even if… Ah…_

**SHIZUKU:** I refuse to send an innocent person toward… Toward whatever punishment Terry has in store for us based on gossip. Find some evidence.

 **CHIEMI:** Huh, okay. You seem… different today.

 **SHIZUKU:** I am.

_Kimi can do this. Kimi can find the truth._

**EIJI:** What the FUCK is your PROBLEM?!

_Oh dear._

Shizuku looks around. She can see Yami on the far side of the gazebo. Eiji isn’t anywhere in sight, but judging by his voice, he must be nearby. She beckons to Ryouji, and he quickly tucks his tablet away, following her towards the noise.

 **YAMI:** It’s just a question. C’mon, Firecracker.

 **EIJI:** Fuck off!

 **SHIZUKU:** What’s going on? 

Both of them turn around. Yami grins, but Eiji looks no less annoyed.

 **YAMI:** Kimi-chan! Nice to see you taking initiative. Is Sweet Baby Boy here your sidekick?

Shizuku stiffens, the previous day’s tension heavy on her shoulders, but Ryouji doesn’t seem upset by their comment.

 **RYOUJI:** Might as well be. I’m being useful.

 **YAMI:** Good answer! Me too.

 **EIJI:** Really? Because all you’ve fucking done is ask invasive questions about my personal life!

 **SHIZUKU:** Invasive questions like what?

 **YAMI:** See, Kimi-chan knows how to be a detective.

 **EIJI:** HOW is this the time for that?!

 **YAMI:** Hey, I’m just doing my due diligence. Not my fault he has different priorities.

Eiji drags his extremely muddy boots in the grass.

 **EIJI:** Kuseyama is _dead._ I dunno about you, but I don’t exactly plan to join him! Fuck off and bother someone who actually knows shit!

 **RYOUJI:** You don’t know anything that could help us?

 **EIJI:** Not a goddamn thing. Leave me the hell alone.

With that, he stomps off, muttering to himself. Yami doesn’t look annoyed, and in fact, cracks a grin like they aren’t bothered.

 **SHIZUKU:** Nizuno-san. What questions were you asking him?

 **YAMI:** This is giving me chills, Kimi-chan. I know I call you that all the time, but now it’s like… Wow! The character is actually in front of me!

 **SHIZUKU:** Nizuno-san— 

**YAMI:** Right, sorry. I was asking him what his deepest darkest secrets are. You know, normal stuff. You’re a detective. You get it.

_I’m not a detective. Playing pretend isn’t the same…_

_But people seem to be responding well regardless._

**RYOUJI:** How is that even useful?

 **YAMI:** Maybe it’s just me, but I think it’s quite odd that Firecracker’s secret went up yesterday, and then we find a dead body this morning?

 **SHIZUKU:** Not necessarily. If keeping his secret a— well, a secret was the motivation for the crime, then he’d have already failed if his secret had already been posted.

 **YAMI:** Sure! But he tore it down. Sounds suspicious to me! 

_They’re not wrong, but..._

**SHIZUKU:** How do you know that the torn down secret was Uehara-san’s?

 **YAMI:** I was up pretty early gathering everyone to come see Pancakes after their arm broke, remember? I passed by the bulletin board before he’d a chance to rip it down. I’m not sure when, exactly, he ripped it down, but...

 **RYOUJI:** It was torn down when we saw your post on the bulletin board.

 **YAMI:** So I was the only one who saw the contents of the secret?

Curiously, Yami’s eyes light up.

 **YAMI:** Even better.

**SPOTLIGHT: EIJI’S SECRET**

**YAMI:** Thanks, you two. Catch you later!

They spin around and start wheeling away, leaving the two of them in the dust.

 **RYOUJI:** Do you have any idea what they meant by that?

 **SHIZUKU:** It’s too early to say. 

_Plus, I have no idea._

**SHIZUKU:** What we need to focus on is collecting evidence. Only the facts matter.

 **RYOUJI:** Wow, so cool!

_That, and I really don’t want to accuse any of my friends of murder. It’s too cruel. I can’t even think about it._

**SHIZUKU:** Hino-san. It’s like I just said. Focus.

 **RYOUJI:** Okay! Um, in that case, come and look at this. Kajisawa-san mentioned it earlier.

Shizuku follows him back past the bulletin board, where he points to a streaky patch of dried blood about half a foot away from it. It’s a bit faded, but Shizuku can see that it stretches towards the houses. When she looks up, trying to see specifically where it leads, she spots Nao approaching one of the houses in the cul de sac.

 **RYOUJI:** I think Junpei was dragged to the bulletin board.

 **SHIZUKU:** I did notice that there doesn’t seem to be enough blood here to place the crime scene here as well. That would mean the killer dragged him to the bulletin board… Perhaps specifically to tie him here? Strange.

 **RYOUJI:** Oh, definitely. I think it might’ve been some kind of statement. But we won’t know without further evidence, right, detective?

In the show, when people called Kimi ‘detective,’ usually the line that followed was: “Don’t patronize me.” It doesn’t make sense here, even though the words spring to her lips, so she stifles them.

 **SHIZUKU:** You don’t have to call me that. For now, let’s follow the bloodstains.

Ryouji gives her a bright smile and a thumbs up in response. Taking a deep breath, he and Shizuku carefully trace the trail of blood down the cul de sac, through an open gate, and up the steps of a house.

Shizuku comes to a halt in the yard, horror slowly registering on her face.

 **RYOUJI:** This… is the Brachiosaurus house. Moto-san and Taniguchi-san live here, don’t they?

_Uh-oh._

She frowns.

**SPOTLIGHT: TRAIL OF BLOOD**

Before Shizuku can explain what happened last night, the front door swings open, and Nao walks out nonchalantly. Seeing the two of them standing there, her lips twitch slightly, but she doesn’t smile, nor frown.

 **SHIZUKU:** Tobe-san.

 **NAO:** Hi.

 **SHIZUKU:** What are you doing?

 **NAO:** Investigating.

 **RYOUJI:** So are we!

 **NAO:** Okay. Nice costume.

She starts walking away without another word. Shizuku stares after her, furrowing her brow.

 **SHIZUKU:** I’ll _never_ understand her.

 **RYOUJI:** Try not to let her get to you.

_I’m trying!_

**RYOUJI:** Hey, do you think this is why Moto-san said she knew what happened already? The blood, I mean. 

**SHIZUKU:** Potentially. Did you hear her fighting with Taniguchi-san last night? It got heated right after I walked you home.

Ryouji rubs his neck.

 **RYOUJI:** No, I’m sorry. I was feeling really bad, and just went to lay down right away. It was selfish.

One hundred condolences and apologies swirl around her head, but she can’t bring herself to say them. Shizuku would say all of these things to comfort her friend. Kimi always struggled with that kind of emotional connection. It was one of her charms.

 **SHIZUKU:** Oh. Well. I hope you’re feeling better now.

His expression darkens.

 **RYOUJI:** I mean, Junpei’s dead.

 **SHIZUKU:** Aside from that.

 **RYOUJI:** I think sleep helped somewhat, yeah. But I don’t want to make this about me! Why were the girls fighting?

Shizuku opens her mouth to speak, but bites back her words.

As it stands, only a small handful of people seem to have heard about the argument and subsequent house swap. If it’s relevant to the murder, keeping that pool of people small seems like a good idea.

She goes over the event in her head again.

Chiemi was angry at Tsukasa for failing to reveal her own secret. Tsukasa was accused of being a murderer, and failed to deny it. Chiemi felt unsafe — or perhaps too angry — to sleep in the same house as an alleged murderer, so a house swap was prompted by their neighbours. Junpei was sleeping in Chiemi’s bed, while Chiemi slept in his.

_But is any of that important? Ugh! I just don’t know how to tell!_

**SPOTLIGHT: CHIEMI AND TSUKASA’S FIGHT**

**SHIZUKU:** I shouldn’t say.

 **RYOUJI:** Is it serious?

 **SHIZUKU:** I only deal in fact-based evidence, Hino-san. You know better than to ask.

Ryouji nods seriously, and mimes zipping his lips.

 **SHIZUKU:** Shall we go inside? If Tobe-san just left, Taniguchi-san is probably around.

Shizuku pulls her confidence together and walks up the steps to the front door, pulling it open. Ryouji follows behind her.

Instantly, the smell of bleach permeates the air. Exchanging a worried glance with Ryouji, she enters the Brachiosaurus house.

 **SHIZUKU:** Taniguchi-san! We’re here to ask—

She cuts herself off at the sight of the kitchen. The beige sheet tied over the sliding glass door does nothing to hide the fact that it has been smashed. The smell of bleach is even worse as she gets further into the house.

Shizuku stops in her tracks and beckons to Ryouji.

 **SHIZUKU:** Write this down.

 **RYOUJI:** What parts?

She points to the sparkling clean floor, reeking of bleach. At a closer look, it seems to have been scrubbed. This is beyond any basic home maintenance. 

Once Ryouji has written that down, she points to the broken sliding glass door. A faint wind stirs outside, causing the beige sheet to billow inward; whatever glass remains of the door is nowhere to be seen at a glance. 

Something clearly happened here.

Ryouji steps forward, peeking up at the sheet itself rather than the gaping hole of the door.

 **RYOUJI:** What is this tied up with?

Shizuku doesn’t know, so she doesn’t say anything, merely following him to look at it. It looks like some kind of fibre or very thin cord.

 **SHIZUKU:** Write it— 

**RYOUJI:** Yeah, on it.

**SPOTLIGHT: BRACHIOSAURUS HOUSE**

Strangest of all is Tsukasa herself, who is sitting, hunched over, on top of her kitchen table.

 **RYOUJI:** Uh… What are you doing?

She fixes them with her typical deer in the headlights stare. However, after a moment, she screws up her face in confusion.

 **TSUKASA:** What in the name of all holy gods is that garb of yours?

Shizuku looks down at her costume. A dark grey suit jacket over a pale yellow blouse, with a matching grey modest pencil skirt. Her shoes are low heels, black, over panty hose. She’d always looked a bit silly in a getup like this as a 13 year old, but at 24 it feels a lot more normal.

 **SHIZUKU:** It’s a suit, Taniguchi-san.

 **TSUKASA:** I knew you as a woman of the mask, but this is a cruel statement in our time of dying. What negligent spirit possessed you with a need for such theatrics?

_...Is she judging me????_

**RYOUJI:** It’s the outfit of her old television character, Kimi Tachibana! You know, the esteemed detective? 

**TSUKASA:** …Whom?

 **RYOUJI:** Have you ever watched TV?

Tsukasa shakes her head, looking mystified.

 **RYOUJI:** (If she was anyone else, I’d actually be surprised.)

 **SHIZUKU:** (Focus.)

 **SHIZUKU:** This isn’t for my own gratification. I’m… taking on the role of someone who knows what they’re doing. People recognize me this way. They recognize me as someone who can help. 

_That, and I think it’s what’s keeping me together right now._

**TSUKASA:** A noble form of witchcraft. Very well… I respect your peculiarity. 

_Thanks, I think._

She shakes her head. They’ve wasted too much time talking about this.

 **SHIZUKU:** Taniguchi-san. You may have been the last person to see Kuseyama-san.

Tsukasa immediately stiffens, her face going completely slack. After a moment, her shoulders begin to shake, and she bunches herself back into a ball.

 **RYOUJI:** Hey, we don’t think that you killed him!

 **TSUKASA:** Yes you do.

 **SHIZUKU:** I am not in a position to accuse anyone at this time. We will need to have a look around, however.

_SOMETHING happened here._

**TSUKASA:** Do what you wish. I will not fight back against the River Styx.

Ryouji shrugs, and approaches the sliding glass door. Shizuku follows him and kneels down to get a better look. If she pulls the sheet back ever so slightly, she can see the yard through the massive hole. There are only a couple fragments of glass left in the door.

 **RYOUJI:** Hey, Taniguchi-san? When did this break?

Tsukasa doesn’t reply.

 **SHIZUKU:** Was this during the argument with Moto-san?

 **TSUKASA:** No.

 **RYOUJI:** (Does she not like me, or something?)

 **SHIZUKU:** (Unlikely. I think she’ll only answer specific questions right now.)

 **TSUKASA:** I can hear your murmurs.

 **RYOUJI:** Gah! Can you hear like an owl too?!

She doesn’t say anything in response.

Ryouji sighs and continues to examine the door and the sheet. Shizuku instead takes a walk through the kitchen. In an attempt to be thorough, she opens the cupboard under the sink and peers into the garbage can. On _The Kimi Question,_ there were several episodes where key evidence had been hidden in the trash. So, it really doesn’t hurt to check.

Sitting under some hastily stuffed in paper towels is a large pile of broken glass.

_Bingo._

She closes the cupboard, and looks around the kitchen for anything else that might be out of place. However, aside from the horribly strong bleach scent, and the disturbing amount of glass, it looks just like her own kitchen. Her gaze settles on the full knife block that sits next to the fridge.

_Come to think of it, we haven’t seen a murder weapon, have we?_

Shizuku takes a rudimentary glance at each knife, but each one is perfectly clean, without a patina in sight.

**SPOTLIGHT UPDATED: BRACHIOSAURUS HOUSE**

**RYOUJI:** Hey, Shizuku? I’m going to look in the yard!

 **SHIZUKU:** I’ll join you. Assuming you don’t have a problem with that, Taniguchi-san?

 **TSUKASA:** My sins have been laid bare already.

 **SHIZUKU:**...I see.

She ducks under the sheet and follows Ryouji into the backyard. For a moment, they stand quietly on the porch, letting soft sunlight soak into their skin, unsure of where to look.

 **RYOUJI:** Look at the footprints.

Her eyes immediately catch onto the muddy prints that start at the back fence, come up the porch, and then loop back around. There’s a couple fainter ones near the left side of the fence.

 **SHIZUKU:** They might be relevant. Let’s see if we can estimate a size from these. 

They head down into the yard, careful not to squish the prints as they do. Shizuku puts her shoe next to the closest print.

 **SHIZUKU:** I’m a size 7. This is a lot bigger.

 **RYOUJI:** Bigger than me too. That looks like a size 10 or 11.

 **SHIZUKU:** I don’t suppose Terry’s profiles list everyone’s shoe sizes?

 **RYOUJI:** Nope. And it’s a weird thing to ask about. I’ll write it down, though.

While Ryouji types the information on his tablet, Shizuku surveys the yard again. Closer to the porch is a large, decorative rock, that looks like it came from the small garden in the corner.

_Better remember that too._

**SPOTLIGHT: BRACHIOSAURUS YARD**

**RYOUJI:** I wonder where all the mud came from.

 **SHIZUKU:** What do you mean? It was pouring rain yesterday.

 **RYOUJI:** Yeah, but the grass is fake. So it means someone tracked the mud in from elsewhere. Like, the ground is still wet, but we’re not leaving footprints.

Shizuku wanders over to the back fence. On the other side of it is a dirt path that spans the space between the yards and the cliff. A large set of footprints runs back and forth along the trail, making it hard to tell where they stop and begin. All she’s sure of is that they stretch from next door, and run way out of sight.

Though they’re much less clear than the prints in the yard, it doesn’t take much thought to figure out that they must be from the same person. Her eyes skate over them and back into the yard, lingering on the fence separating the areas.

 **SHIZUKU:** How hard do you think it would be to climb over the fence?

 **RYOUJI:** For me, personally? You’re not suspecting— 

**SHIZUKU:** I just want to know if it’s possible.

 **RYOUJI:** Well, you could try…

He looks at her for a moment and seems to see the fault in his logic.

 **SHIZUKU:** Skirt.

 **RYOUJI:** Well, I saw Keda-san and Uehara-san jumped over it without too much trouble. As long as you’re careful, it shouldn’t be too hard?

Shizuku nods. She saw Chiemi effortlessly clear it when the barbecue began. It feels like ages ago. It feels like that barbecue happened to another person.

As though proving his point, he puts his hands on the fence and carefully climbs over it. He stumbles slightly once he’s on the other side, but gives her a grin once he’s standing. Once he’s successfully cleared it, he turns back to her and extends a hand. 

She does not want to try to tumble over that fence in a pencil skirt.

_But Kimi would do it._

Shizuku takes a deep breath, then mimics his motion.

Sure enough, she’s on the other side now. For a moment, she glances over the cliff, before getting dizzy at the sight of the water below. Ryouji seems to notice, and grabs her shoulder to steady her.

She shakes it off, but nods at him all the same.

 **SHIZUKU:** Let’s see where these lead.

Staying on the edges of the path so as not to get their own shoes muddy, they follow the barrage of footprints to another yard, where they abruptly stop.

 **RYOUJI:** This is Kageshita-san and Keda-san’s house. Apatosaurus. 

_That’s… odd. If they stop here, where is the other end?_

**AIMI:** Isn’t it funny?

 **RYOUJI:** AGH!?

She tries not to jump, having not seen Aimi hanging around in the Apatosaurus back yard. Ryouji visibly tenses, gripping the top of the fence so tightly that his hands turn white.

Shizuku turns to see her, and there she is, standing as if nothing in the world is wrong. As Shizuku looks at Aimi, she notices someone leaving through the Apatosaurus sliding glass door. At a glance, it looks like Nao.

 **RYOUJI:** Hi, Aimi-san. Why are you here?

If she notices the rigidness of his tone, she doesn’t show it.

 **AIMI:** Nao-senpai just finished asking lots of questions inside, so I’m staying out of her way! That’s all~!

_Why is she here too?_

**RYOUJI:** So you’re not investigating?

Shizuku smacks his arm lightly. Aimi doesn’t seem to notice.

Aimi’s mouth becomes small in what is somewhere between a frown and a pout. It’s the kind of expression that makes Shizuku want to leap over the fence again just to comfort her. She doesn’t, but she thinks about it.

 **AIMI:** I won’t pretend I’m any good at it! I’ve never been in such an awful situation before… So Lucky Aimi is just trying to believe in her friends the best she can!

 **SHIZUKU:** And we’re really grateful for it. Right, Ryouji?

 **RYOUJI:** Right.

 **AIMI:** Aww, you two are just the sweetest! In return, I’m rooting for you! I’ll do whatever I can to support the people with the smart brains who are gonna help us all out of this~!

Shizuku beams. Ryouji forces a smile, but it looks anything but genuine. 

**AIMI:** Anyways! I just think it’s funny that the fence is broken.

 **SHIZUKU:** Wait, what? Where is it broken?

Aimi skips a bit back into the yard and points to one of the fence posts.

 **AIMI:** See~?

Shizuku carefully climbs over the fence and follows her. Sure enough, one of the posts is cracked and sagging. She tries to inspect it carefully, but isn’t sure what can be gleaned from a fence post. It’s leaning toward where she and Aimi are standing, splintering horizontally to make the crack…

_But what does it mean?_

Aimi speaks up as if reading Shizuku’s mind.

 **AIMI:** Whoever broke it must have been coming from Tsukasa-senpai and Chiemi-senpai’s place! Don’t you think?

 **RYOUJI:** Huh? Why do you say that?

 **AIMI:** Silly! The angle!

Aimi points out the lean with a single manicured finger.

 **SHIZUKU:** Is it impossible to break a fence in that direction if you’re climbing it going the other way?

 **AIMI:** Hm? Oh, I don’t know!

 **SHIZUKU:** Ryouji, can you…?

He groans, but approaches the fence nonetheless. He climbs over an unbroken portion of it, and Shizuku carefully watches his actions. He kicks the top of the fence as he’s going over it, and nearly falls down on the other side, trying to grapple onto the fence to keep him up.

If the fence were to be broken at any point during his fumble, it would be going the direction he’d been heading. She can be pretty sure of that.

**SPOTLIGHT: BROKEN FENCE POST**

**SHIZUKU:** So it looks like someone tried to come into this yard, from the Brachiosaurus yard?

 **AIMI:** I don’t know! Does it?

_I don’t like what that implies. I need to focus on what’s in front of me._

**SHIZUKU:** You said Tobe-san is asking them questions, right?

 **AIMI:** Yes! Nao-senpai is soooooo cool!

_Cool? Tobe-san?_

**RYOUJI:** She’s probably done by now. We can go bug them too. If that works for you, detective.

 **SHIZUKU:** I told you, you don’t need to call me that.

 **AIMI:** Ooh, but fits you so well! Go go, Detective-senpai!

It’s a bit better when Aimi calls her that.

 **SHIZUKU:** Okay, let’s head inside to talk to Keda-san and Kageshita-san.

 **RYOUJI:** Do I have to climb the fence again?

 **SHIZUKU:** If you want to walk through Taniguchi’s living room again, feel free.

He blanches at the idea of facing her again, and climbs over the fence a third time to join Shizuku. She’s the one to smile at Aimi as they head up the porch.

Just as she raises her fist to knock on the (completely intact) sliding glass door, it opens, and Nao walks out.

 **SHIZUKU:** Oh! Hello again?

 **NAO:** Hi. Still investigating?

 **SHIZUKU:** Of course we— 

She heads down into the yard without another word. When she’s on a level with Aimi, Aimi jumps up and waves, visibly happy to see Nao. Out of the corner of her eye, Shizuku catches Nao's smile at Aimi. The whole scenario makes Shizuku uncomfortable, and she can’t put a finger on why, so she tries to ignore it. 

**RYOUJI:** Are you okay?

 **SHIZUKU:** Are _you?_

Ryouji sheepishly ducks his head.

 **RYOUJI:** I’ll apologize when this is over. I don’t mean to… She just reminds me of someone.

Shizuku decides that the last thing she needs to do right now is pry into his personal issues. She shakes her head and steps into the house. Katsuya is sitting in a chair, rubbing their face, while Kizou pours two glasses of ice water.

 **KIZOU:** Hey there!

 **SHIZUKU:** Sorry to barge in this way!

 **KIZOU:** Doesn’t bother me! I thought I heard some flamingos having a chinwag outside.

 **RYOUJI:** Flamingos?

Kizou just grins, and slides one of the glasses towards Katsuya, who gratefully takes it. If Shizuku looks closely, there’s a kind of emptiness behind Kizou’s smile. It doesn’t quite reach their eyes.

_They’re just trying to be strong for everyone._

**KATSUYA:** Thanks. Sorry, I’m not doing too hot right now. Dunno if I can do much to help.

 **SHIZUKU:** It’s understandable. We just have a couple questions for you two.

 **RYOUJI:** Like, why do you have a broken fence post?

 **KIZOU:** No idea! 

**SHIZUKU:** Do you have any idea of when it could have broken?

 **KIZOU:** It was left as lemons yesterday afternoon!

 **KATSUYA:** I don’t think it could have broken in the evening, either, though.

 **RYOUJI:** Why not?

 **KIZOU:** We had guests over. I think someone would have had to notice it, right?

 **SHIZUKU:** Can either of you think of anything that could be useful? Or something suspicious?

 **KATSUYA:** I doubt it. Everything was normal until this morning. Or, as normal as a dinosaur suburb gets.

 **RYOUJI:** Well, that’s disappointing.

 **SHIZUKU:** Let’s see… What happened last night? You said you had guests.

 **KATSUYA:** Yeah. The four of us had dinner, and I went to sleep without a care in the world.

 **SHIZUKU:** The… four of you? Who was present?

 **KATSUYA:** Oh, yeah. Hitoshi and Kajisawa-san came over for dinner. 

**SHIZUKU:** Do you get together for dinner often?

 **KATSUYA:** Pretty much every night. It’s become our ‘thing.’ Y’know, we each get a plus one, or whatever. Same as always. Hitoshi and Kajisawa-san like to dress up for it, nothing special.

 **KIZOU:** What? They don’t dress up for it?

 **KATSUYA:** But she’s always wearin’ ball gowns and he comes in buttoned up shirts!

 **KIZOU:** That’s just how they dress!

 **KATSUYA:** Well, if that’s the case then it’s even more normal than I thought. Nothing special at all. Dang.

 **KIZOU:** Akamaru was tenser than usual, wasn’t he?

 **KATSUYA:** Was he? I didn’t notice.

 **KIZOU:** I don’t know, maybe it’s just because he was bitching about his roommate all night.

 **RYOUJI:** Is _that_ unusual? I thought he complained about Uehara-san constantly anyway.

 **KATSUYA:** It’s honestly not that bad. I mean, all of us got good roommates, right? He’s got a garbage one who’s always digging through his shit.

 **SHIZUKU:** Uehara-san was going through Akamaru-san’s possessions?

 **RYOUJI:** Wait, what? Why is Uehara-san rifling around in his stuff?

 **KATSUYA:** Beats me. But he and Hitoshi have been at each other’s throats this whole time. It’s making me really stressed out, actually.

**SPOTLIGHT: KATSUYA’S ACCOUNT**

**SHIZUKU:** (It sounds like we should try to find those two once we’re done here.)

 **RYOUJI:** (Good idea.)

 **SHIZUKU:** And you, Keda-san? Do you have any testimony to provide?

 **RYOUJI:** Right! You found him, didn’t you?

Shizuku frowns at Ryouji. Still, she can’t be too mad. She doesn’t even fully understand why Kimi always asked roundabout questions instead of just being direct with her line of questioning— she just knows that’s how the scripts were written.

Kizou visibly deflates. They take a sip from the water they poured, rubbing their forehead.

 **KIZOU:** Right as the sun was coming up. It was messed up. But I can’t think of anything out of the ordinary besides that.

 **RYOUJI:** Thank you anyways!

They suddenly snap their fingers.

 **KIZOU:** Actually, I can probably tell you this since Kajisawa plans on letting the salmon out of the haystack ASAP.

 **RYOUJI:** Salmon? Haystack?

Shizuku blinks. She imagines that letting a salmon out of a haystack probably _would_ be more surprising than a cat out of a bag, proverbially speaking.

 **KIZOU:** She did a _ton_ of math last night, and basically figured out everyone’s secrets! Isn’t that cool?

 **SHIZUKU:** Is that true?

 **KIZOU:** Well, she knows which secrets correspond to which house. But that’s basically the same thing.

_I have nothing to hide._

The old mantra leaps into her head before she can shut it out. Ryouji notices her sudden tension, and awkwardly tries to squeeze her wrist, before pulling his hand back.

 **KIZOU:** Don’t try to get it out of her before the trial starts. She’s making sure to hold everyone accountable. I think she wants to see people’s reactions to make sure that her math was right.

**SPOTLIGHT: KIZOU’S ACCOUNT**

**SHIZUKU:** I suppose that’s fair. Thank you very much.

Kizou grins, but it reeks of sorrow and quickly falls apart. Katsuya isn’t looking much better.

 **SHIZUKU:** We’ll leave you two be. Thanks for entertaining our questions.

 **KIZOU:** Hey, no problem. You were a lot more polite than Tobe, anyway.

 **KATSUYA:** Whatever helps. 

Shizuku and Ryouji quickly bid the two of them goodbye, and exit out the front doors. The sun has risen higher in the sky, but the air is no warmer. She sucks in a tight breath, trying not to look down the cul de sac, where Junpei is still lying lifelessly on the ground.

 **RYOUJI:** Ready?

Shizuku nods, and they head across the way, in search of Hitoshi and Eiji. As they make their way towards their house, she skids to a halt at the sound of crying.

Kaoru is sitting on their lawn, wrapped in a blanket and sobbing their eyes out. Seijirou sits next to them, rubbing their shoulder.

 **RYOUJI:** Uhh…

 **SEIJIROU:** Hey. 

Kaoru shakily raises their head. They don’t even try to smile.

 **KAORU:** Hi… Do you guys know who did it yet? Who… who hurt Junpei-chan?

Shizuku’s chest constricts. Is that regret she feels, for helping the two of them become friends? Or is it just agony? She can’t tell. It feels like a river, whatever it is.

 **SHIZUKU:** We’re working on it. I promise, we won’t let them get away with it.

 **KAORU:** Thank you… I can’t believe he’s really… God _damn_ it!

They start sobbing again. It’s a blubbery, desperate sort of sob. Shizuku recalls crying like that when her wisdom teeth were removed and she’d been taking quite a few painkillers to recover. She doesn’t want to diminish Kaoru’s genuine sorrow at the situation, but the sheer abandon of their crying could be associated with the pain medication all the same.

 **SEIJIROU:** They’re in no state to be wandering around, so I’m just keeping an eye on them. Sorry, I don’t think I’ll have anything of value to say.

 **RYOUJI:** It’s okay. Shizuku’s doing a great job figuring things out, anyways!

 **KAORU:** Shizuku-chan… Hino-chan… 

**SEIJIROU:** They’re still a little doped up. I’m hoping it’ll wear off soon.

 **RYOUJI:** Doped?

 **SEIJIROU:** Terry drugged Kaoru up really bad when he fixed their arm.

 **KAORU:** Wasn’t Terry. It was… a person.

 **SHIZUKU:** A person?

 **RYOUJI:** Did you see who it was?! That could be our kidnapper!

Kaoru shakes their head and starts sobbing again.

 **KAORU:** I miss him… so much…

Shizuku’s character almost shatters.

 **SHIZUKU:** I… I miss him too.

 **SEIJIROU:** And that’s why we’re persevering. To make sure Kuseyama-san didn’t die in vain.

They don’t stop crying. He rubs their shoulder again.

 **SEIJIROU:** Don’t let us keep you. I know I must have been one of the last people to see him, but I don’t think I can help. I don’t know anything.

 **SHIZUKU:** I understand. Thank you very much.

 **RYOUJI:** We should keep going. We still haven’t talked to everyone, right?

_Right._

Seijirou waves. Kaoru tries to wipe their eyes, but only succeeds in smudging their glasses. The sight of their smudged glasses makes Kaoru sob even harder. Shizuku dips her head to them, then takes off with Ryouji in tow. 

When they get up to the T-Rex house, Shizuku takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. As they wait, Ryouji bounces nervously on his heels.

Just as she reaches up to knock again, the door swings open.

 **HITOSHI:** Ah. Come to ask questions?

 **SHIZUKU:** Yes. May we come inside?

 **HITOSHI:** Please do.

Hitoshi moves aside to let them inside. Once they’re all in, he leads them into the kitchen, and sinks down into one of the chairs. He looks tired.

 **HITOSHI:** Tobe’s been badgering me too. 

**SHIZUKU:** She’s here as well?

Hitoshi gestures towards the sliding glass door.

 **RYOUJI:** Oh, yeah. I can see her in the yard.

Shizuku sits up, peering out the window to see Nao leaning over the fence to look at the walking path snaking behind the houses.

_What?! Why is she everywhere I go?!_

**SHIZUKU:** Right. I’ll get to the point; I’m told that you’re in deep conflict with Uehara-san.

 **HITOSHI:** Of course. Though, I’m not sure of the relevance to this case. If either of us had dropped — er, passed away — I’d assume you could pin blame on whoever was still standing, but in this case... 

**SHIZUKU:** We’re collecting as many details as we can. Can you tell us about your arguments with him?

 **HITOSHI:** Where should I begin? I’ve been at odds with him since the moment we met.

 **SHIZUKU:** I have heard that it seems to be escalating.

 **RYOUJI:** To the point that he’s stealing from you?

 **HITOSHI:** He hasn’t stooped to that yet, but I would not put it past him. I’ve resorted to carrying my possessions with me so he doesn’t look through them.

He taps a small backpack on the floor with his cane. Ryouji starts typing on his tablet.

 **SHIZUKU:** Why do you suspect he’s been going through your belongings?

 **HITOSHI:** He refuses to do his own laundry.

 **SHIZUKU** : I… don’t see how it relates.

 **HITOSHI:** As soon as he ran out of fresh socks for his stinking boots, he began rummaging around in my room to use mine. I caught him leaving my room. 

He scowls.

 **HITOSHI:** The man is an animal. My socks wouldn’t even fit him! He’d just stretch them to the point of forming holes.

 **SHIZUKU:** I see. What about the murder? Can you think of anything since last night that could relate to it?

 **HITOSHI:** Hm. I came home after dinner with Katsuya and company, but everything seemed normal. Uehara was stomping around in the yard, but I ignored him. But this morning…

 **RYOUJI:** What?! That seems— 

**HITOSHI:** I’m getting to it. This morning, I woke up before dawn, tripped over Uehara’s muddy boots for the millionth time—

_Muddy boots?_

**HITOSHI:** —and before I could go yell at him, that alert began blaring. And Kuseyama was…

He trails off, his frown deepening.

 **HITOSHI:** I just don’t understand it. The bulletin board— It’s so ghastly.

**SPOTLIGHT: HITOSHI’S ACCOUNT**

**SHIZUKU:** Thank you, Akamaru-san. We’ll get to the bottom of this.

 **HITOSHI:** Shockingly, I genuinely believe you will. Please, feel free to look around.

 **SHIZUKU:** Oh! Yes. We will.

 **HITOSHI:** Though I ask you refrain from excavating my sock drawer.

 **RYOUJI:** Uh?

 **HITOSHI:** That was a joke.

 **SHIZUKU:** I’m sure that won’t be necessary.

Ryouji is already opening the sliding glass door. Shizuku nods to Hitoshi, then follows him outside. Instantly, her breath catches at the sight of muddy footprints all over the yard.

Nao looks up at them, and frowns. Before Shizuku can say anything, she stalks up the porch to stand as level as she can with them.

 **NAO:** Why are you following me.

 **SHIZUKU:** I’m not! I’m investigating!

 **NAO:** Right. 

**SHIZUKU:** Who else have you talked to? Maybe we could—

 **NAO:** Did you kill him?

 **SHIZUKU:** What?! No!

 **NAO:** Hm.

 **RYOUJI:** What does that mean?!

 **NAO:** If I killed him, I’d follow around the one person who might be able to put things together.

 **SHIZUKU:** And?

 **NAO:** You’re the ones trying to figure out everything I know. Why don’t you tell me?

Shizuku presses down the urge to snap at her.

 **SHIZUKU:** Tobe-san. This is a trying time. Do you think we could work together?

 **NAO:** Pass.

She heads back through the sliding glass door, closing it behind her.

_Maybe SHE did it!_

_...Breathe, Shizuku. Breathe. Kimi wouldn’t get ahead of herself, now would she?_

In an attempt to clear her head, Shizuku descends into the yard to get a better look at the footprints. They look like the same ones she saw in the other yards.

Just to be sure, she heads up to the back fence to look at the foot path. The muddy prints extend all the way down it, seeming to come clean to a halt right at the yard she’s standing in.

**SPOTLIGHT: T-REX YARD**

**RYOUJI:** Hey, Shizuku!

She turns around. He’s standing halfway inside the house, waving at her.

 **RYOUJI:** You _have_ to see this.

He sounds so worried that it almost seems excited. 

**SHIZUKU:** Patience, please. I need your help.

 **RYOUJI:** Are you going to make me climb over another fence?

 **SHIZUKU:** No. I need you to note the footprints again. Do you think you could draw a map?

Irritation passes across his face, but it’s gone in second.

 **RYOUJI:** I’ll ask Akamaru-kun if he has paper I can use.

 **SHIZUKU:** I appreciate it. What is it you wanted to show me, now?

 **RYOUJI:** _Please,_ come with me. You need to see it.

Shizuku hurries back up the porch, and follows Ryouji into the laundry nook under the stairs. The washing machine door is open. She takes a deep breath, then peers inside. There’s a balled up white sheet, but nothing else. She looks to Ryouji, who nods insistently, then pulls it out and begins to unravel it.

Instantly, she goes still. It’s stained with blood.

 **SHIZUKU:** Oh my god…

Ryouji helps her pull the sheet open more. Not only is it covered in bloodstains, there’s a large tear in the middle of it. Her hands are shaking.

She takes a deep breath and looks closer.

She doesn’t know what to do with the tear, so she forces herself to look at the blood. It doesn’t look like the blood soaked through, nor does it seem like a very large stain. Not large enough to sop up blood from a kitchen floor, anyway.

It looks as though blood was splashed against it in places, and smeared with some kind of object in others.

_What does that mean? How am I supposed to know?!_

**RYOUJI:** Look in the machine again.

Shaking, Shizuku does so. Immediately, she sees what he’s talking about, and slowly reaches in to pull out a silver kitchen knife.

There’s blood on the blade.

 **RYOUJI:** I already checked their kitchen. There’s a knife missing.

The blood is dried now, brown and flaking, but there is no doubt that this had been inside of a person. It’s not clean, by any means, but she notes that parts of it seem to be less bloody than others, with no real pattern to it.

**SPOTLIGHT: SHEET AND KNIFE**

**SHIZUKU:** This… is the murder weapon.

It isn’t conjecture. There’s no other reason for this knife to exist in this state. She slowly places it on the sheet, unwilling to touch it any longer.

_Kuseyama-san…_

Before she can even think about what to do with this information, her tablet starts playing another alert. Wearily, she opens it.

**_TIME’S UP._ **

**_ALL RESIDENTS GATHER AT THE GAZEBO._ **

**_8:09:37_ **

**RYOUJI:** That’s it, then. Do you think we know enough?

 **SHIZUKU:** No.

She answers without thinking, but when Ryouji’s face falls she tries to stammer to fix things.

 **SHIZUKU:** We’ll figure it out. There’s no other choice.

She can’t tell if there’s conviction in her voice anymore. Thankfully, Ryouji just nods, and with him by her side, they leave the house.

Almost everyone has already gathered. Miyuki and Kizou are standing inside the gazebo itself, while the others are milling around next to it.

They’re all careful to give Junpei’s corpse a wide berth. Ryouji keeps his eyes on the piece of notebook paper Hitoshi was graceful enough to provide for him to draw a map upon.

 **KIZOU:** Two more! We’re only missing Taniguchi and Uehara.

 **CHIEMI:** Figures.

 **YAMI:** Figures.

The two say it simultaneously, and only spare a moment of surprised glances at one another.

 **MIYUKI:** I am sure they will arrive soon. There are few places to go.

Just as she says that, Kai starts waving. Shizuku looks over her shoulder to see Tsukasa slowly trudging forwards, her head bowed. Shortly behind her is Eiji, who looks as annoyed as ever.

She tries to swallow the lump in her throat. She’s not allowed to be nervous right now.

 **SEIJIROU:** This is it, then.

 **EIJI:** What the fuck are we supposed to do now?!

 **YAMI:** Wait for Terry to show himself, I guess. He just said to come here.

 **KAORU:** Ugh… I’m scared…

 **AIMI:** Look, look! Hello, Mayor Terry!

She points at the top of the gazebo. Terry is perched at the top again, idly examining his claws.

 **TERRY:** I don’t know what you’re all waiting for! Get in the gazebo!

 **HITOSHI:** In?

 **TERRY:** You have ears, don’t you? In! Now!

Nobody moves. Then, Nao takes a confident stride under the roof, folding her arms tightly around her chest. The rest of them follow, squeezing inside. Ryouji lingers just outside, looking like he’s about to pass out, but stumbles forwards when Shizuku beckons to him.

 **SHIZUKU:** (Take deep breaths. Nice and easy.)

 **RYOUJI:** (I’m… I’m trying.)

In that moment, the gazebo itself begins to rumble. Shizuku braces herself, but not everyone has the same idea, and a couple people slam into each other as the gazebo begins descending into the earth.

Some people mutter to each other as it sinks further and further down. Shizuku tunes them out, turning over all the evidence in her head.

_It’s going to be okay. Kimi’s on the case._

The gazebo grinds to a stop, and lights come up in a long corridor. Shizuku barely thinks about it before walking out with her back straight, head held high, and a sense of purpose square on her shoulders.

_Kimi will find Kuseyama-san’s killer, whatever it takes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whodunnit? Any thoughts are appreciated!
> 
> Next update is July 10th.


	14. 1.9 - Broken Clocks, Lacking Hands, Cracked Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimi's on the Case!
> 
> Warnings: Brief allusions to disordered eating, homelessness, and terminal illness. The last one is a minor topic of discussion but without many details.
> 
> Spotlights can be found [here.](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ZEqgBaxhAiUoj5FcoUd2HdIPRQ4IXNg2JuHTwPVeuIA/edit?usp=sharing)

Her footsteps echo throughout the corridor. The others are following her, which only makes her chest constrict a bit. She doesn’t actually know where she’s leading them.

All of a sudden, the corridor opens up to a large room. ‘Class Trial’ is certainly apt; it looks like one of the many courtrooms she’d seen on television. There’s only a couple things off about the affair. One, there are sixteen witness stands pushed together in a circle, while a massive judge’s seat looms over it.

Two, one of the stands has a monochrome portrait of Junpei sitting on it. It looks like a blown up yearbook photo; he seems younger in it. 

She doesn’t like it.

The others come to a stop behind her, examining the courtroom in bitter silence. Realistically, they all have a place at the circle. None of them want to be the first to take it.

Shizuku doesn’t register the shadow passing over her until it’s already across the room. It’s Terry, who has gracefully landed at the judge’s seat. He would look ridiculous if she wasn’t so uneasy.

 **TERRY:** So, are you planning on taking your seats anytime soon? They’re not assigned, if that’s something you worry about at night.

She’s at the front of the crowd, meaning it logically falls to her to make the first steps. But by the time she’s forced herself to move forwards, Nao has already pushed her way through. Nao brushing past her, knocking into her shoulder without so much of a glance, is the kind of mundane frustration that feels utterly out of place in a setting like this. Somehow, that gives her the determination to step forward.

Shizuku picks a witness stand at random, settling down as best she can. She feels a bit better when Ryouji picks the spot to her immediate left. As the others pick their seats, Shizuku looks down at the screen on the inside of her stand. Right now, the only thing it’s displaying is a picture of Terry in a white, 18th century judge’s wig.

**TERRY:** Good! Court is now in session for the trial of Junpei Kuseyama!

 **CHIEMI:** Are you saying that he’s the one on trial here? He’s dead.

 **TERRY:** I am AWARE of that! Stop looking at me like that and start debating!!!

_Kimi can do this._

**CLASS TRIAL: START!**

**KAI:** I dunno about you guys, but I flunked all those in-class debates I did in middle school.

 **EIJI:** Is that really something you wanna fucking brag about right now?!

 **MIYUKI:** Both of you, quiet down. We need to conduct ourselves with integrity.

 **AIMI:** But like, what can we really do? I’m so completely lost!

 **NAO:** Evidence.

 **KIZOU:** Well, duh. The problem is figuring out where to start with it all! I mean, we’ve got sixt— fifteen sets of evidence, don’t we?

 **YAMI:** Are you implying that all of us, individually, is a piece of evidence?

 **KIZOU:** ...Actually, that’s kind of a good point. Not what I was going for, but— 

**HITOSHI:** I believe they mean that all of us gathered evidence in different ways, and may have evidence that others have not found.

 **RYOUJI:** Well, it sounds like that’s the point of this trial. To talk about it?

 **SEIJIROU:** Okay. Is there anything we know for absolute certain?

 **KAORU:** Junpei-chan is dead.

They hiccup, clearly about to launch into more sobs. Seijirou pats their arm consolingly, which has little effect.

 **SEIJIROU:**...Maybe I should have been more specific.

 **EIJI:** Do they even know what’s going on? Aren’t they super drugged up?

Kaoru’s face screws up as if fighting back a wail, but otherwise doesn’t respond.

 **SHIZUKU:** They know Kuseyama-san is dead. I think that’s enough.

 **EIJI:** Doesn’t fucking help the rest of us!

 **HITOSHI:** Not to agree with Uehara, but you have to admit that it’s not very helpful. 

**CHIEMI:** We have to start somewhere. Let’s start with Nishiyama-san’s statement, right?

 **MIYUKI:** Kuseyama-san’s death is, unfortunately, the most natural starting point.

 **AIMI:** Huhh? But what’s to know about how he died? He’s just dead, isn’t that all?

Aimi looks across at Kai, blinking obliviously.

 **AIMI:** Is there anything to know about that, even? That seems way too hard!

_Kuseyama-san’s death… Obviously someone knows a lot about how he died. I don’t want to speak for them, but…_

**SHIZUKU:** Don’t worry, Aimi-san! We have an expert.

Aimi claps her hands together.

 **AIMI:** Yaaayy~!

**Who can offer interesting information about Junpei Kuseyama’s manner of death?**

**> >SELECT: KAI YORUHISA<<**

**SHIZUKU:** Kai might not be an actual coroner, but his experience in funeral homes makes him really knowledgeable in this!

 **KAI:** Huh? Oh! Yeah! You were talking about me, I guess!

 **HITOSHI:** Do we trust an aesthetician’s opinions on a cadaver?

 **SHIZUKU:** Akamaru-san, do you know anything about post-mortem lividity?

 **KAORU:** He should.

 **HITOSHI:** Why should I know?!

Kaoru wipes away a tear.

 **KAORU:** Cuz ghosts.

 **HITOSHI:** ...No. I don’t know much about corpses. Does Yoruhisa?

 **KAI:** I guess I know more than anybody else! What do you want me to say?

**SHINING SPOTLIGHT: KAI’S ANALYSIS**

**SHIZUKU:** After you took Kuseyama-san off of the bulletin board— 

**NAO:** Like an idiot.

 **SHIZUKU:** Like an idiot, yes. No! I mean, like someone who doesn’t know anything about crime scenes.

Kai hides a tired laugh.

 **SHIZUKU:** You told me all sorts of interesting things about Kuseyama-san’s body. Where he was stabbed, how he died…

 **KATSUYA:** Right, he drowned, didn’t he? What the hell is up with that?

 **KAORU:** Drowned?!

 **TSUKASA** : His sorrows choked his throat until it was full of blossoming flowers…

 **EIJI:** How do you even know he drowned? Who told you that?

**Who can present this evidence?**

**> >SELECT: RYOUJI HINO<<**

**SHIZUKU:** Well, Ryouji told me about it first…

 **RYOUJI:** Huh? Me?

**SHINING SPOTLIGHT: FILE OF TERROR**

**SHIZUKU:** While I was still a mess on the ground, you’d already begun looking at the tablets and the information there!

 **RYOUJI:** Oh, yeah, didn’t everyone see that?

 **KAORU:** I didn’t really… After the body announcement I didn’t even want to look at my tablet. 

**SEIJIROU:** Anything else on there just seemed like bad news.

 **MIYUKI:** I believe Yoruhisa-san’s testimony will be invaluable in ascertaining whether or not this ‘File of Terror’ is trustworthy. Discussing them at once may be very helpful.

 **KIZOU:** Okay, good idea. Yoruhisa, do you know anything about that cause of death?

 **KAI:** Well, I can only guess without an autopsy.

 **YAMI:** Are you, like, qualified? To do that?

 **CHIEMI:** He is not.

 **KAI:** Which is why I didn’t! But from my sketch you can see…

He tries to pull out his crumpled sketch, but before he can start handing it around, the screens on the witness stands in front of everyone light up. The rough sketch with the two red X’s are clear for everyone to see.

**KAI:** Kuseyama was stabbed twice in the chest. Once in the clavicle area, and then lower in his torso. The weapon likely punctured his lung, filling it with blood, which is what killed him.

 **HITOSHI:** If we can believe Yoruhisa, then it seems as though we can believe these “Files” as well.

 **TERRY:** Why would I lie to you?!?!?!?!?

 **YAMI:** You’re our kidnapper.

Terry doesn’t argue with that, though his lips seem to tremble threateningly.

 **SEIJIROU:** This means the time of death is accurate as well, then?

Miyuki shakes her head solemnly.

 **MIYUKI:** He died well after curfew. 

**KIZOU:** I just don’t know what he was doing at the bulletin board that late at night…

 **SHIZUKU:** I believe Kai’s analysis may be relevant to that, as well.

 **KATSUYA:** You can tell what someone was doing before their death just by looking at the body?!

 **HITOSHI:** It seems more likely that this is when the “post-mortem lividity” comes up.

 **KAI:** Yeah. The blood pooling in his body— 

**KAORU:** Ugh. Gross.

 **KAI:** Was all in the lower half of his body, and there was no bruising or anything around his wrists where he was tied.

 **EIJI:** Which means…?

 **KAI:** He was trussed up after he died. I couldn’t place when, exactly, but it couldn’t have been too long after his death for him to be flexible enough to be moved around like that.

 **AIMI:** Heehee! Corpses sure are weird~!

 **KIZOU:** So he may not have been killed at the bulletin board, but moved there?

 **SHIZUKU:** There’s quite a bit of evidence to support that thought, actually.

_I guess I should just present this one myself._

**SHINING SPOTLIGHT: TRAIL OF BLOOD**

**SHIZUKU:** There was a trail of blood through the cul de sac. It’s very likely that the body was moved.

 **CHIEMI:** And we all know where it was moved _from._

 **YAMI:** So would that imply that the killer killed him at the start of the trail, dragged him out to the bulletin board, and displayed him?

 **KATSUYA:** Wait, I want to hear what Moto-san had to say. Where does the trail go?

Chiemi looks pointedly at Tsukasa. Shizuku can’t help but follow her gaze. Tsukasa’s face doesn’t move.

But then again, when does it?

 **CHIEMI:** Right to the Brachiosaurus House’s front door.

 **KIZOU:** I’m sorry, but I’m confused. Isn’t that your own house, Moto?

 **EIJI:** Jesus fucking Christ, first you break Nishiyama’s arm, then you kill— 

**CHIEMI:** I didn’t do it!

 **MIYUKI:** My apologies, Moto-san, but you must admit this doesn’t look good.

 **CHIEMI:** Yeah, but that doesn’t even matter. Taniguchi’s the killer.

Tsukasa makes a strangled noise that sounds vaguely like a screaming bird.

 **EIJI:** What the FUCK was that?!

 **SEIJIROU:** Seriously? You’re doing this again?

 **AIMI:** Doing what again? 

**SHIZUKU:** Let’s not get hasty with the accusations. We _can_ concede that Kuseyama-san was murdered in the Brachiosaurus kitchen, but not who did it.

 **HITOSHI:** I beg your pardon, but that doesn’t make any sense to me. How can we know for certain that Brachiosaurus House is the scene of the crime?

Nao scoffs.

 **NAO:** That’s because you’re not paying attention.

_So she knows too, huh? Fine._

**> >SELECT: NAO TOBE<<**

**SHIZUKU:** Tobe-san, are you going to do anything besides make cryptic statements? 

Nao’s face twitches in what Shizuku is beginning to associate with amusement.

 **NAO:** I could. Maybe.

 **SHIZUKU:** If _you_ understand, why don’t you speak up?

Nao’s face is perfectly neutral as she looks across the trial room at Shizuku, but Shizuku gets the distinct impression of a glare. 

_Maybe I’m projecting._

**NAO:** I could. I s’pose I should teach you to investigate on your own, gather your own evidence, but…

Shizuku swallows her pride. Now is not the time to be catty. She plasters a convincing smile on her face and nods towards Nao.

 **SHIZUKU:** You did a lot of investigating, and I think your thoughts on the case are probably really valuable. Tobe-san, could you please enlighten us?

Nao looks down at her witness stand at something Shizuku can’t see, chewing on the side of her cheek. When she picks up the notebook and starts flipping pages, Shizuku realizes that Nao was simply consulting her notes, rather than waiting for Shizuku to suck up to her.

 **SHINING SPOTLIGHT: BRACHIOSAURUS HOUSE**

**NAO:** The sliding glass door in the house had been smashed. The kitchen floor had been cleaned with heavy duty bleach very recently. Based on the glass and wet towels inside the kitchen garbage, it’s pretty straightforward to assume that the cleaning had occurred after the crime.

Nao looks back up across to Shizuku.

 **NAO:** Good enough for you, Detective Tachibana?

 **SHIZUKU:** That’s not my name. But yes, thank you.

 **RYOUJI:** And then, there’s the whole trail of blood that Moto-san mentioned.

 **SHIZUKU:** Ergo, Kuseyama-san was killed there.

 **NAO:** It’s not subtle.

 **HITOSHI:** I see. Carry on.

 **KAORU:** But that still looks really really bad… Like, he doesn’t even live there. Right? Moto-chan and Taniguchi-chan live in Brachiosaurus, don’t they?

Seijirou opens his mouth, then closes it again just as quickly.

_Right, very few people actually know about the house swap. That might be good information to save for later._

**SHIZUKU:** There’s one other thing we know for certain.

 **KAI:** Is there?

**Who can shed some light about the location of the body, and how it got there?**

**> >SELECT: MIYUKI KAJISAWA<<**

**SHIZUKU:** Kajisawa-san? You understand what I’m talking about, yes?

 **MIYUKI:** Perhaps. Are you referring to how Keda-san and I were the ones to discover the crime scene?

 **SHIZUKU:** Close.

 **HITOSHI:** I believe we just established that the crime scene was in Brachiosaurus House.

 **YAMI:** Mm, well, technically I think putting a dead body out on a bulletin board is still a crime. Just not THE crime, in this case.

 **EIJI:** Is that true? Moving dead bodies is a crime?

 **KAI:** Yup! Desecration of corpses is one, and also doing anything that would impede with a criminal investigation. So it might be two crimes!

 **HITOSHI:** I suppose I stand corrected.

 **MIYUKI:** Regardless. Yazaki-san, to what do you refer? Specifically.

**SHINING SPOTLIGHT: BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT**

**SHIZUKU:** Can you remind me of the rules surrounding the discovery of the body?

 **MIYUKI:** Gladly. Three innocent people must come across a corpse before Terry will alert the entire class.

 **KIZOU:** But it was only the two of us out this morning!

 **MIYUKI:** Which means we can surmise that someone else found Kuseyama-san before we did.

 **EIJI:** That makes no sense!

 **CHIEMI:** Yeah, I don’t get it. Normally wouldn’t somebody scream bloody murder if they, uh, actually saw evidence of a bloody murder?

 **SEIJIROU:** It means they chose not to say something.

 **KATSUYA:** But why would someone keep quiet about that?!

 **AIMI:** I don’t know! That’s soooo scary!

 **YAMI:** There’s lots of reasons they might not have said anything, I think.

 **KAI:** Such as?

 **YAMI:** They could’ve been worried that by calling it in, they’d become a suspect!

 **CHIEMI:** Except for the fact that the rules indicate that only an innocent person can ‘discover’ the body officially.

 **YAMI:** True! But when someone discovered Scaredy— Oh. I can’t call him that anymore, can I? That’s disrespectful.

A moment of silence passes as Yami’s face falls, seeming to realize the full reality of the fact that Junpei is dead for a moment. They fold their hands in their lap and look down, seeming unable to finish their thought.

 **KIZOU:** They wouldn’t have known, at the time, about the rules. I guess I can see that.

 **KATSUYA:** But what if they were just afraid? Like, if they sounded the alarm and the killer knew that they’d done it, wouldn’t the killer go after them next?

 **SEIJIROU:** Why would the killer pursue them, if they’d already killed once?

 **RYOUJI:** Ooh, like to cover their tracks?

 **MIYUKI:** I believe this wild conjecture proves that we’ve run out of things we absolutely know for certain.

 **CHIEMI:** That’s fair. We can’t really know the motivations behind an act we know so little about yet.

 **HITOSHI:** If it’s truly time for conjecture, I do have some questions about the motivations of the act we know a bit more about. Such as… Did the culprit intentionally go after Kuseyama?

 **KAORU:** Why would anyone do that?! That doesn’t make any sense!

They look like they’re only seconds away from wailing again.

Hitoshi’s frown in Kaoru’s direction doesn’t look irritated. He looks… Sad. It’s an expression Shizuku hasn’t seen on his face before. He frowns more than anyone, but his expressions are usually frustrated, irritable, angry, or bored. Not sad.

 **HITOSHI:** I have no idea. Kuseyama was a respectable and polite person.

 **YAMI:** Maybe that’s exactly why they picked him! Intentionally killing someone everybody liked makes it a lot harder to sniff out a motive.

 **RYOUJI:** If that was the case, then Shizuku would be dead.

 **SHIZUKU:** What?!

 **RYOUJI:** Because you’re friends with everyone! That’s all I meant!

 **HITOSHI:** That is a fair point. If they wanted to go after someone everyone hated, they’d have killed Uehara.

Eiji rolls his eyes.

 **EIJI:** I’d rather figure out what the hell Kuseyama was doing in a different house at midnight.

 **KAI:** Maybe it was some kind of romantic rendezvous with— 

**RYOUJI:** With Taniguchi-san?

 **TSUKASA:** It. Was not.

 **KAI:** Okay, then why don’t you tell us what he was doing in your kitchen, babe?

 **TSUKASA:** …

_That seems like a dead end._

**AIMI:** Right~! Seijirou-senpai, you’re his roommate! Don’t you know?

 **SEIJIROU:** When I saw him last, he was packing up to leave, so…

 **KAI:** Leave? Leave _where?_

 **NAO:** Pay attention.

Seijirou closes his eyes. He looks like he didn’t mean to disclose that.

 **SHIZUKU:** I guess we should talk about the… uh, incident. Last night. Moto-san was— 

**CHIEMI:** I’ll take it from here, thanks. I got into a fight with Taniguchi, and Yazaki, Kuseyama, and Kumode showed up to help sort things out.

 **MIYUKI:** A fight? I would have been happy to mediate such matters.

 **CHIEMI:** I was trying to avoid dragging _everyone_ into it. 

**SHIZUKU:** It was a short enough argument. I don’t think we would have even had time to call you.

 **CHIEMI:** Anyways, we figured things out. Kuseyama and I swapped houses.

 **YAMI:** Wait, fight? Like physical fight or talking fight?

 **CHIEMI:** Talking fight, thanks to everyone else.

 **SEIJIROU:** You are prone to violence.

 **KAORU:** She is?

 **CHIEMI:** Look, I’m really glad people intervened. I don’t take joy from hitting people.

 **KAORU:** You don’t?

 **AIMI:** So~! You and Tsukasa-senpai swapped, so that Tsukasa-senpai wasn’t in the house at all? This is so confusing, you guys! I can’t keep up!

 **EIJI:** That’s not it; she swapped with Kuseyama. Kumode and Moto were together, and Taniguchi and Kuseyama were together.

 **AIMI** : Oh! That makes so much more sense!

 **KIZOU:** So you four and Kuseyama were the only ones who knew about all this?

 **CHIEMI:** Yep. Which, I know, makes us the ones best equipped to kill him. I won’t hide from that.

 **TSUKASA:** You…

 **EIJI:** What about Nishiyama?

 **KAI:** What about them?

 **EIJI:** I dunno, isn’t Kumode soul-bonded with them or some dumb shit? Wouldn’t they know too?

 **KAORU:** We’re siblings! And I didn’t! He didn’t tell me anything! I barely know what’s going on!

 **SEIJIROU:** That would’ve been a weird thing to bring up directly after you regained consciousness. 

**KAORU:** I guess!

 **SEIJIROU:** Either way, it doesn’t actually matter. They haven’t left their house since Moto-san broke their arm.

 **YAMI:** Yeah, they were zonked until like four in the morning, when they threw up in the sink. Gross.

 **KAORU:** It’s not my fault! It was, actually, very gross though.

 **SEIJIROU:** They’re on like six pain medications right now.

 **YAMI:** Whatever. Blondie was in my house all day yesterday, left for like twenty minutes, and then came back and didn’t leave until it was super late. I had to kick him out so Terry wouldn’t scream at him.

 **SHIZUKU:** We can realistically conclude that Kumode-san, Nishiyama-san, and Nizuno-san all have alibis, judging by that.

**ADDITIONAL SPOTLIGHT: YAMI’S ACCOUNT**

**KIZOU:** Oh, alibis! Let’s roll through those!

 **AIMI:** But we lost Junpei-senpai so late at night! Most of us would be tucked away in our beds, right? I know I was!

 **HITOSHI:** It’s more than likely that those three are the only ones _with_ alibis. Most people aren’t accounted for at quarter to midnight.

_Yeah, I was asleep._

**CHIEMI:** I’m not doing this anymore. Didn’t you hear me earlier when I said Taniguchi killed him?!

 **NAO:** Of course we did.

 **KATSUYA:** Oh, but now we know that the two of them were in the same house overnight… So it actually makes sense.

 **CHIEMI:** We’ve got everything. Signs of a struggle, a cleaned up scene, and a moved corpse. All we’re missing is her confession.

 **TSUKASA:** I… I did not…

 **RYOUJI:** Actually, I’m with Moto-san. Taniguchi-san has been acting _really_ weird today. Like, weirder than usual. 

**TSUKASA:** Please…

 **SHIZUKU:** Hold on, let’s let her speak.

Tsukasa looks at Shizuku, then back at Chiemi, and says nothing with a shake of her head.

 **RYOUJI:** There’s a sheet tied over the broken sliding door with a weird fibre. It’s the same stuff that was used to tie Junpei to the bulletin board!

 **MIYUKI:** Is it now?

 **YAMI:** Technically, someone else could have tied up a sheet in Owl-chan’s house and then, uh, tied up the body.

 **HITOSHI:** That seems… implausible.

 **YAMI:** True! But technically it could be true!

 **EIJI:** Wait, go back to what he was tied up with. What was it, exactly?

 **KAI:** It’s weird, I’ve never seen that fibre stuff before!

 **RYOUJI:** Yeah, it’s definitely not standard for our houses.

 **CHIEMI:** Well?

Tsukasa stands perfectly upright, but she’s shaking considerably. Kizou tries to pat her arm encouragingly, but she doesn’t react.

 **TSUKASA:** Bowstring. It is bowstring.

 **YAMI:** Seriously? Owl-chan?

 **HITOSHI:** I suppose the evidence does line up.

 **TSUKASA:** You are gravely misunderstanding. I am not capable of—

 **CHIEMI:** Don’t make me laugh.

 **AIMI:** Aww, let her talk! I thiiink she has more to say!

 **TSUKASA:** The moon was high when we were invaded. I believed that a clumsy error had been the cause of the shattering, and did not immediately react.

 **KATSUYA:** Makes sense.

 **HITOSHI:** No it doesn’t.

 **KATSUYA:** Sure it does. When she heard the sliding door break, she figured Kuseyama-san had dropped a glass or something. Right?

 **TSUKASA:** The young lamb is wise beyond their years.

 **NAO:** Keep talking.

Nao barely looks up, continuing to take notes on that same notebook she was apparently using during the investigation.

 **TSUKASA:** There was a muffled scream. It could not have been the damned spirits, so concern bloomed within me. When I emerged from upstairs… he was on the floor, bathed in moonlight and broken glass.

 **KAI:** So he was already dead?

 **TSUKASA:** I… No.

 **KIZOU:** Not lookin’ good...

 **TSUKASA:** Not quite. I did all I was capable of to cease the flow of crimson existence, but his convulsions stopped in time with his heart.

 **KAORU:** So… so he died right in front of you…?

 **TSUKASA:** Had my worry sprouted even a moment sooner… Perhaps fate would have been merciful on my sullied soul.

 **RYOUJI:** That’s awful!

 **NAO:** Tell them what you did next.

 **SHIZUKU:** She’s getting to it!

 **TSUKASA:** I knew… what would happen. A bleeding heart in my enclosure? It would only be a matter of seconds before I drowned in the thorns of fury. So I carried him to the bulletin board.

 **MIYUKI:** That would explain the trail of blood we witnessed.

 **KIZOU:** Why tie him to it, though? That seems super unnecessary.

 **TSUKASA:** I could not risk his discovery’s delay. Justice must be wrought from his blood.

 **YAMI:** I can buy that. It seems like your style.

 **KAI:** It does make sense that she’d move it, I guess. 

**EIJI:** We were all pretty ready to jump down her throat as is. Imagine if we found the entire fuckin’ body in her house.

Chiemi scoffs.

 **CHIEMI:** You guys realize this isn’t conclusive, right? We only have her word that this happened.

 **SHIZUKU:** Actually...

**SHINING SPOTLIGHT: BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT**

**SHIZUKU:** There’s evidence to support her statement. Taniguchi-san’s testimony would explain why the Body Discovery Announcement played after Kajisawa-san and Keda-san arrived at the bulletin board!

 **KATSUYA:** And nobody else copped to finding Kuseyama-san in the meantime.

 **RYOUJI:** I think both of you are right. Circumstantial evidence is still evidence. It’s just not irrefutable.

 **SEIJIROU:** If the stuff to tie him up _was_ bowstring, and someone moved the body to put him there that wasn’t the killer, then that seems pretty conclusive that she couldn’t have been the killer as well.

 **KAORU:** How do we know whoever moved him wasn’t the killer?

 **HITOSHI:** This may go over your head given your current state, but the fact that there are no muddy tracks near the blood streaks seems relatively clear to me.

 **KIZOU:** Unless the tracks were washed away with the rain last night!

 **AIMI:** If the tracks had happened in the rain, wouldn’t all of them have been washed away, not just the ones in front?

Kizou shakes their head.

 **KIZOU:** The tracks out back are in deep dirt, even a little rain couldn’t have washed them away. But dirt on pavement gets washed away pretty easily.

 **KAI:** No dice. If the rain washed away the tracks, it would’ve washed away the blood, too. Whoever dragged Kuseyama-chan’s body wasn’t wearing the muddy boots.

 **HITOSHI:** And it seems relatively obvious that whoever was wearing those boots is the killer.

 **MIYUKI:** We know for certain that the tracks are related to the crime?

 **YAMI:** If we’re assuming that Owl-chan didn’t break her own door to kill Kuseyama-san, then it seems like someone must have broken in, leaving their muddy tracks all over the place. It would be a huge stretch to assume that’s a coincidence.

 **RYOUJI:** Does that rule Taniguchi-san out as the killer?

 **CHIEMI:** No. I’m not convinced she’s telling the whole truth.

 **YAMI:** What’d she even do to you, Cherry-chan? What’s the beef here?

 **HITOSHI:** It’s true that we never heard the cause of your argument last night.

 **TSUKASA:** My truth has been laid bare.

Chiemi looks expectantly at Tsukasa, whose eyes are locked on the floor. Since Junpei can’t exactly testify, that leaves few options of people who seem willing to talk about this.

**Who can testify about the argument?**

**> >SELECT: SEIJIROU KUMODE<<**

**SHIZUKU:** Kumode-san…

 **SEIJIROU:** Huh? Why do I have to talk about it?

 **EIJI:** Yeah, why him? If it’s a fight between Moto and Taniguchi, you know he’s gonna choose Taniguchi’s side no matter what!

 **KAORU:** Why would he do that?

 **KATSUYA:** Do you seriously not remember your arm getting broken?

 **KAORU:** Huh? Of course I do! Moto-chan tossed me around and snap! Ouch!

 **MIYUKI:** And yet you do not understand your friend’s grudge against the woman who hurt you?

 **KAORU:** But it was an accident, wasn’t it?

 **HITOSHI:** Either way, that doesn’t stop Kumode’s prejudice from appearing in a testimony.

 **SHIZUKU:** I think I remember what happened, but I can’t be certain. If the two of us agree on what happened, we can know for sure that neither of us are biased in our reporting.

 **NAO:** Smart.

 **SHIZUKU:** What was that?

Nao doesn’t respond.

 **SEIJIROU:** Okay. Fine. 

**SHINING SPOTLIGHT: CHIEMI AND TSUKASA’S FIGHT**

**SEIJIROU:** Last night, Kuseyama-san and I were sitting in the living room talking, and we heard yelling from next door. By the time we got out there, Yazaki-san was already getting in between the two.

 **AIMI:** So brave~!

 **RYOUJI:** What were they arguing about?

 **NAO:** Their secrets.

 **SHIZUKU:** What? How do you know?

 **SEIJIROU:** She’s right, though. Moto was accusing Taniguchi-san of… Well.

 **KAI:** Wait, no, go back. How does spooky over there know about the argument if she wasn’t there?

 **RYOUJI:** And since only the people who knew about the house swap could have known where Junpei was…

_We’re getting off topic, but..._

**SHIZUKU:** You have to admit that’s suspicious.

Nao scoffs, but simply continues taking notes.

 **SHIZUKU:** You’re not even going to defend yourself?!

 **CHIEMI:** She doesn’t have to. I think I was with her at the time of the murder.

 **KIZOU:** What? That would’ve been nice to know earlier.

 **MIYUKI:** It would give you an alibi.

 **CHIEMI:** It was around 11:30 last night, I stopped her when I spotted her hanging out around the gazebo.

 **KIZOU** : Past curfew again! Jeez!

 **CHIEMI:** She never obeys curfew. Which is why I stop her every night. We talked for maybe 20, 30 minutes. There’s no way she could have killed Kuseyama without me noticing.

 **KAI:** That is a pretty solid alibi…

 **RYOUJI:** Unless either or both of them are lying.

 **NAO:** What would be the point?

 **SHIZUKU:** It would give you an alibi! That’s the point?

 **NAO:** Accomplices get jack shit. If I killed Kuseyama, Moto lied to protect me, and I got away with it, it would be just as easy to select her for the punishment. She wouldn’t get to leave. No benefit.

Shizuku fights back a sigh. Nao is right, no matter how much Shizuku wants her to be wrong.

**ADDITIONAL SPOTLIGHT: CHIEMI’S ACCOUNT**

**KAORU:** Wasn’t Seijirou talking? Did I zone out? What are we talking about now?

 **NAO:** Detective Kimi Tachibana is getting us off topic, that’s all. You didn’t miss anything.

 **SEIJIROU:** Right, I was talking about the fight last night.

 **MIYUKI:** Which was about secrets. If I may, I believe I have evidence to present.

_Right, Keda-san mentioned she might want to reveal something during the trial._

Miyuki takes a deep breath.

 **MIYUKI:** I believe I have uncovered the formula used to randomize the secrets.

 **KIZOU:** Which means she knows which secrets belong to which house. Entirely.

 **EIJI:** Well, shit.

 **YAMI:** This is good. This is really good.

 **KATSUYA:** Do we have to know them, though? Will that help? Someone already died…

 **MIYUKI:** I believe that unveiling these secrets will be instrumental in revealing the culprit in this crime.

Shizuku tries not to hold her breath. She knew this was coming.

 **SHIZUKU:** Go ahead. Tell us.

 **NAO:** This should be good.

 **MIYUKI:** I’ve spent quite some time working on the randomization, trying to find an appropriate cipher that matched what I know of the secrets that have been revealed as well as my own, and Keda-san’s, as they were helpful in this process.

 **KATSUYA:** Oh, that’s actually really interesting! What was it?

 **MIYUKI:** A modified Caesar Cipher.

 **RYOUJI:** Uhh. 

**KAI:** What does that mean, for those of us who went to beauty school?

 **MIYUKI:** Each house was numbered, one to eight, starting with Velociraptor and ending at Tyrannosaurus Rex. The original numbers were multiplied by two, and then the original number was added to that value, while being kept within the range.

 **KAORU:** Right. Mhm. I understand everything now.

 **EIJI:** None of that makes any goddamn sense.

 **KIZOU:** Let’s get into the secrets.

 **MIYUKI:** I took the liberty of writing them all out. As with Yoruhisa-san’s evidence, I believe they will… Ah, there they go.

As she says this, the screens on the witness stands light up. Each secret has been copied in a meticulous handwriting, and assigned a name or a house.

**SPOTLIGHT UPDATED: KIZOU’S ACCOUNT**

_Oh. Oh, Kuseyama-san…_

_“I haven’t used a kitchen… in a while…”_

_He was serious about me being unobservant._

**MIYUKI:** Technically, I believe a secret was posted yesterday. I did not have the chance to see who it belonged to, although that data certainly would have been helpful.

 **TSUKASA:** My bones are free for the birds to pick.

 **KAORU:** Aw, I hate my secret. 

**SEIJIROU** : Most of us do.

 **KAORU:** Wait, you don’t love Ishihama-san?

 **SEIJIROU:** I— We shouldn’t focus on mine. It’s not important.

 **EIJI:** Hold the fuck on, who blackmailed their way into Hope’s Peak? It couldn’t have been Yazaki, so— 

**KIZOU:** The important thing is the first house. Brachiosaurus.

 **HITOSHI:** Where the murder took place.

 **YAMI:** So, Owl-chan’s a murderer, huh?

 **KATSUYA:** Wait! How do you know it wasn’t Moto-san?

 **YAMI:** Cherry-chan’s famous for her fists, not her felonies. Plus, why else would she be so convinced Owl-chan is the killer?

 **SEIJIROU:** She accused Taniguchi-san last night. Apparently…

He almost trails off entirely, his face growing sad.

 **SEIJIROU:** Kuseyama-san had already figured it out. I guess Moto’s reputation precedes her.

 **HITOSHI:** That doesn’t make any sense. If he knew Taniguchi was a killer, why would he choose to stay with her? It seems like a death sentence.

 **SHIZUKU:** He was more afraid of Moto-san.

Chiemi hangs her head.

 **SEIJIROU:** And maybe he was right to, considering how things turned out.

 **KATSUYA:** I guess it’s true that Moto-san knew where he’d be at the time, something only five of us knew apparently, and has a violent past...

 **CHIEMI:** It’s true. I don’t know how I fucked up so badly. Nishiyama-san, I really am sorry.

 **KAORU:** Huh? Me? But I already forgave you! Did I forget to say…?

 **AIMI:** Either way, it wasn’t either of those two, was it?

 **NAO:** Elaborate on that.

 **AIMI:** Oh! I didn’t mean to speak out of turn or anything! I just noticed that Chiemi-senpai was talking to Nao-senpai, which means she couldn’t have done it, and since Tsukasa-senpai discovered poor Junpei-senpai, she couldn’t have done it either!

 **RYOUJI:** That’s… A pretty good point, actually.

 **KAI:** So far the only people who knew Kuseyama-chan would be in that house all have alibis, except for Shizuku, who obviously didn’t do it.

 **EIJI:** No offense, Yazaki, but is that obvious?

 **SHIZUKU:** I was in bed at the time of the murder. That’s not much of an alibi, it’s true, but… Kuseyama-san was my friend.

 **NAO:** If she were gonna kill anyone, it would be me.

_She’s right, but she doesn’t have to say it!_

**MIYUKI:** There is no real evidence to indict Yazaki-san, so I propose we move on. If more evidence points to her, we can circle back. 

**SHIZUKU:** I appreciate it.

 **KIZOU:** Still, if nobody knew Kuseyama was there, how did he get killed?

 **YAMI:** Ah! I think I get it now!

 **KAI:** Oh yeah?

 **YAMI:** I think that’s precisely _why_ he was killed.

 **CHIEMI:** I’m not following.

 **YAMI:** Someone broke into that house with intent to kill, knowing that Owl-chan and Cherry-chan lived there. Basically, whoever did it wasn’t trying to kill Kuseyama-san. He was trying to kill _you._

 **CHIEMI:** I… Oh. Me. Yeah, that makes a lot more sense.

 **KATSUYA:** Wait, I don’t get that.

 **AIMI:** Hmm~? Like, which part?

 **KATSUYA:** It feels just as likely that someone would’ve targeted totally at random, right?

 **AIMI:** Oh! I didn’t even think of that! Classic Aimi, forgetting something so obvious! I just assumed that if somebody was gonna attack at random, they’d, like, target somebody more like… Well, me!

 **RYOUJI:** Why you?

 **AIMI:** Well, like, I’m totally weak! No upper body strength to save my life, literally! But Chiemi-senpai and Tsukasa-senpai are both, like, way strong!

 **MIYUKI:** It is true that it seems unlikely for someone to arbitrarily go after those most equipped to fend off such an attack.

 **KIZOU:** Let’s assume that they were trying to target that house because of the associated secrets.

 **KAI:** That does seem to make the most sense...

 **CHIEMI:** So, somebody wanted to kill me. Fine.

 **KATSUYA:** Technically they could have been trying to kill Taniguchi-san, too.

 **TSUKASA:** If only the cards of fate had been shuffled…

 **SEIJIROU:** That does make sense. If someone were trying to kill either one of them because they’re more dangerous…

 **YAMI:** What do you say, Firecracker?

 **EIJI:** What do I say about what? 

**YAMI:** Is that why you killed him?

 **EIJI:** WHAT?!

 **HITOSHI:** I always knew he had murder in him.

 **EIJI:** Hold on! Rewind! What the FUCK are you talking about now?

_I think I know what Nizuno-san is talking about._

**Who can back Yami’s accusation?**

**> >SELECT: HITOSHI AKAMARU<<**

_It feels a bit mean, but…_

**SHINING SPOTLIGHT: HITOSHI’S ACCOUNT**

**SHIZUKU:** Akamaru-san, you encouraged Ryouji and I to explore your house.

 **HITOSHI:** That’s true, I willingly opened it up for investigation. Why?

 **SHIZUKU:** That’s what I wanted to ask you, actually. It seems like maybe you knew something about your house.

 **HITOSHI:** Ah, would you like to begin with the missing knife, the muddy boot prints, or the unwashed laundry in the machine?

 **RYOUJI:** You’d already found that stuff?! Why didn’t you let us know?

 **HITOSHI:** I’m not an idiot. I didn’t want to disturb any evidence.

 **KAI:** Yeah, haha, who would, uh, unknowingly completely disturb evidence, right?

 **YAMI:** Tell us about all of those things. Any order. I’m interested in all of it.

**SHINING SPOTLIGHT: T-REX YARD**

**HITOSHI:** I should begin with what I told Yazaki and Hino, for chronology’s sake.

 **EIJI:** What? “Chronology?” Give me a fucking break.

 **HITOSHI:** I woke up shortly before the body discovery announcement went off and tripped over Uehara’s boots. This happens every morning, but I noticed the exceptional amount of mud on them.

 **EIJI:** Yeah, and?! Why don’t you just watch where you’re fucking going?!

 **MIYUKI:** I believe the focus is not on your lack of organization, although that is against our community guidelines--

 **EIJI:** It was raining yesterday, dumbass! 

**YAMI:** Nice try. There’s a _ton_ of muddy footprints around the crime scene. They lead to a pretty foregone conclusion.

 **KAI:** Very vague, lovely, what does any of that mean?

 **YAMI:** The footprints lead from— 

**KAI:** Ugh, please don’t just list houses at me. I will not be able to retain any of that.

 **RYOUJI:** Here, I’ll help. I drew a map.

**KAI:** Aw, that’s kinda cute. You drew that?

 **RYOUJI:** Er, let’s focus on the trail...

The image is projected on their witness stands for all to see.

 **YAMI:** There you go. Footprints leading from the crime scene right to Firecracker’s backyard. Specifically from boots, if I might add.

 **EIJI:** So?! I’m not the only one here wearing boots, right?! 

He starts counting off his fingers, looking around at the group.

 **EIJI:** Yazaki, Nishiyama, Taniguchi… hell, even Kuseyama himself!

 **KATSUYA:** Sure, but Nishiyama-san has an alibi, and there’s enough reason to say Taniguchi-san didn’t do it either.

 **YAMI:** And Shady-chan vouched for Kimi earlier!

 **NAO:**...Not really.

 **YAMI:** For the sake of the current argument you did.

 **EIJI:** I didn’t fucking kill him! What kind of person do you assholes take me for?!

 **TSUKASA:** One with many demons upon his shoulders.

Aimi leans over her witness stand to peer down into Eiji’s.

 **AIMI:** That’s a loooooot of mud, though~ And… blood?

He desperately shoves Aimi away. He’s much stronger than her, and sends her rocking back into the far side of her own stand. Shizuku reaches forward and grips the edge of her witness stand until her knuckles are white without thinking.

 **EIJI:** What the FUCK are you— I didn’t kill Kuseyama! Get that through your skulls!

 **YAMI:** It would be a lot easier to let go of, if you had literally any evidence that you didn’t do it.

 **EIJI:** Yazaki had a shitty alibi! She could have done it, too!

 **NAO:** Accusations aren’t evidence. As it stands, there’s no evidence to indicate her one way or another. You, however…

 **EIJI:** I’m not a killer!

 **HITOSHI:** I am finding that very hard to believe right now. 

**MIYUKI:** Let us put aside the question of character for now. Uehara-san is correct in noting that many people wear boots. You seem to have more on your mind than simply boot-tracks, Akamaru-san. Please, elaborate.

**SHINING SPOTLIGHT: SHEET & KNIFE**

Hitoshi taps his cane against the walls of his witness stand as he sighs. He looks solemn as he delivers the most damning piece of evidence.

 **HITOSHI:** There’s a bloody sheet and a knife in our washing machine.

 **EIJI:** There was WHAT?!

 **YAMI:** Look, Firecracker, you can just confess now and save face. 

**EIJI:** Confess?! What reason do I have to confess to a crime I didn’t even— No! What reason do I have to kill Kuseyama? I didn’t even know him!

Yami looks a little sad as they look across at him.

 **YAMI:** I know the motive was getting to you.

 **EIJI:** How the _hell_ do you know that?!

 **YAMI:** I mean, you ripped your secret down yesterday. Sure, everyone knows what it is now, but still! You were obviously bothered by it.

 **KAI:** Wait, is that why he was tearing paper off the bulletin board?

 **RYOUJI:** You saw him do it?!

 **KAI:** I didn’t think it was important.

 **AIMI:** Mm, technically we don’t know which secret is his and which is Hitoshi-senpai’s, right?

Katsuya pokes at the screen in their witness stand for a moment.

 **KATSUYA:** Well, if it’s a 50/50 chance, it doesn’t seem like much anybody would kill for one of these. The other one, though...

Shizuku looks down at her own screen.

  * _Someone here lacks a social life so completely that they have no notable secrets… they're too boring to even have friends._
  * _Someone here has a limited amount of time to get out of this game before their terminally ill mother passes away without having seen them achieve anything she could be proud of._



**SHIZUKU:** Technically, I don’t think we can really judge what someone is willing to keep quiet. These things are designed to set us off in unexpected ways.

 **HITOSHI:** I can offer up my secret if that will help convict this madman.

 **YAMI:** No need. I saw the secret before he tore it down. Firecracker, look.

 **EIJI:** Don’t call me that! If you’re accusing me of murder, the least you can do is call me by my fucking name!

 **YAMI:** Your mom is sick. I don’t think anybody can even blame you for wanting to get out of here. It’s… I could even call it noble.

 **MIYUKI:** My goodness...

 **YAMI:** Look, man. You didn’t know about the trial rules! You thought you were helping everyone by taking out someone dangerous! But instead, you killed a totally innocent person, and won’t cop to it.

 **KIZOU:** What’s worse is if he doesn’t confess, and we pick someone else, he’ll just end up killing another totally innocent person so he can get out.

 **EIJI:** _I didn’t fucking kill Kuseyama!_ I don’t even know what the hell half the shit you’re saying even means!

 **KATSUYA:** Uehara-san, do you have any evidence that you’re innocent?

 **EIJI:** It’s all total bullshit!

 **HITOSHI:** He doesn’t. Because he’s guilty.

 **EIJI:** Listen here, you son of a bitch.

 **HITOSHI:** I’m listening. If you have anything other than insults and swear words to prove that you didn’t kill Junpei Kuseyama, I’ll eat my hat.

 **EIJI:** You’re not even wearing a fucking hat!

_This is getting out of hand._

Shizuku’s hands shake as they continue gripping the edge of the stand. 

_I don’t know the answer. I’ve never known the answer. I’m just playing dress up in the face of an actual murder! How do they expect me to solve this?_

_So many names have been thrown out. There’s so many possibilities. Could any of these people have actually killed him…?_

_How am I supposed to know?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is July 17th! Feedback is always appreciated!


	15. 1.10 - Broken Clocks, Lacking Hands, Cracked Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are You Hoping For a Miracle?
> 
> Warnings: Brief and non-explicit discussion of stalking following the culprit's confession. Execution.

She takes a deep breath, and releases the witness stand from her iron grip.

_ What would Kimi do? _

_...Go through everything again. _

**We need to retrace our steps…**

**> >MUDDY FOOTPRINTS **

**> >KIZOU’S ACCOUNT **

**> >BROKEN SLIDING DOOR **

**> >CHIEMI’S ACCOUNT **

**> >BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT **

**> >YAMI’S ACCOUNT**

**> > SHEET AND KNIFE**

_ Let’s start small and build from there. Once I’m calm, it’ll be easier to continue. _

**Why is Tsukasa innocent?**

**> >SELECT: BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT<<**

_ Taniguchi-san was the first person to find Kuseyama-san, and the Body Discovery Announcement only plays when three innocent people find a corpse for the first time. Kajisawa-san and Keda-san are the only other people who claimed to discover the body at any point. Taniguchi-san is the only person with a reason to disguise the fact that she’d found him. _

**Why is Chiemi innocent?**

**> >SELECT: BROKEN SLIDING DOOR<<**

_ If Moto-san was the culprit, she wouldn’t have had to break into the Brachiosaurus house through the back door. She could have just used her key. _

**Why is Seijirou innocent?**

**> >SELECT: YAMI’S ACCOUNT<<**

_ Kumode-san, and by proxy, Nishiyama-san and Nizuno-san, is innocent because he has an alibi. None of them are really suitable suspects anyways. _

**Why is Nao innocent?**

**> >SELECT: CHIEMI’S ACCOUNT<<**

_ As much as I hate to admit it, Tobe-san has a solid alibi. It doesn’t make any sense for Moto-san to be lying for her, since accomplices don’t gain anything from helping in a murder. It’s not like they’re that close, anyway. _

**Why is Eiji suspicious?**

**> >SELECT: MUDDY FOOTPRINTS<<**

_ There are a few reasons. There were muddy prints in the Brachiosaurus yard, along the footpath, and in the T-Rex yard. Uehara-san’s boots are coated in mud. Akamaru-san even mentioned that he saw him stomping in the yard late last night. _

**> >SELECT: SHEET AND KNIFE<<**

_ It’s also true that the murder weapon was found in his house. It seems unlikely that it was planted there, given that his kitchen was missing the matching knife found in his laundry room. That’s pretty damning, but... _

_...But something isn’t right. _

**What suggests Eiji could be innocent?**

**> >SELECT: KIZOU’S ACCOUNT<<**

_ Here’s the thing. Without Kajisawa-san’s formula, there’s no way for him to have known that Moto-san and Taniguchi-san are the most dangerous people here. Uehara-san doesn’t seem to understand the math that Kajisawa-san used to solve the cipher, so he probably didn’t solve it on his own. I can’t blame him; I don’t get it myself. _

_ So… _

When she tunes back into the trial, people are still talking.

**YAMI:** Murder isn’t a goddamn pissing match between you two, just listen to— 

**EIJI:** He’s just accusing me because he hates my guts! There’s no other fucking reason to— 

**HITOSHI:** Please. My world hardly revolves around you, and even if it did, Nizuno is the one who— 

**KAORU:** Everyone’s yelling and I want to be yelling too!

Shizuku slaps the small table in her witness stand, hard.

**SHIZUKU:** Hold on a second. There’s something I need to say!

**KATSUYA:** You’ve never left him alone, even from day one you’ve been— 

**EIJI:** Oh, and now you’re here to defend him?! What did he even do to deserve such a loyal— 

Shizuku’s not being heard at all. Slapping the stand didn’t even do anything. She watches, her heart pounding in her ears, as Nao very slowly puts her notebook down and places her two pinky fingers in her mouth.

Somehow, the ear piercing whistle startles her anyway.

**YAMI:** What was that?!

**NAO:** Princess Detective had something to say.

**KAI:** Since when do you care about her opinion?

**NAO:** I’m curious.

**SHIZUKU:** I— uh. Thanks.

**MIYUKI:** Yes, Yazaki-san?

**SHIZUKU:** Let’s put the accusations away for a moment. We have more evidence to consider.

**SEIJIROU:** Finally, a reasonable suggestion.

**SHIZUKU:** Answer this: Is there any reason for someone to break into Brachiosaurus with murderous intent, if they didn’t know what secrets corresponded with that house?

**KIZOU:** It’s true that it seems to be based on their skullduggery— 

**KAORU:** Oh, what a wonderful word!

**KIZOU:** But I suppose if we’re assuming that the motive is taking out the most dangerous people, no, I don’t think anybody would target those two at random.

**RYOUJI:** There isn’t much reason, no. I guess there’s like, a specific grudge people could have against them.

**TSUKASA:** My soul’s rot betrays me…

**YAMI:** Unlikely that it would be Owl-chan, since nobody knew her deal, but Blondie clearly has a problem with Cherry-chan.

**RYOUJI:** Sure, Kumode-san doesn’t like Moto-san, but she’s clearly still alive.

**SEIJIROU:** Believe me, I have zero plans to kill her.

**CHIEMI:** Thanks, by the way.

**SEIJIROU:** Yeah, no problem. 

**KAI:** That puts anybody who knew about Kajisawa-chan’s math stuff in a pretty suspicious box, doesn’t it?

**KATSUYA:** The math isn’t that hard to understand, is it?

**CHIEMI:** Not all of us are engineers.

**AIMI:** I don’t get it, like, at all!

**SHIZUKU:** Exactly! And Uehara-san doesn’t seem to understand the cipher that Kajisawa-san explained to us! 

**KAI:** So he can’t be the culprit!

**EIJI:** Fucking thank you!

**NAO:** Not so fast.

_ Uh oh! _

**NAO:** It’s easy to feign ignorance. We have no way to know if he’s lying.

**KATSUYA:** But there’s no way to tell if he’s telling the truth, either!

**NAO:** Of course. But even if he’s ignorant about math— 

**EIJI:** Archeology is a social science, dipshit. It’s practically a humanity. I don’t need math.

**NAO:** There are other ways to find out this kind of information.

**YAMI:** This all feels like pedantry at this point. There’s way too much evidence surrounding Firecracker. That can’t be a coincidence.

**KAORU:** Maybe he was framed!

**EIJI:** Maybe I was— Yeah, what they said! 

**KAI:** Okay, easy! Means the killer has to be Kajisawa-chan, or what’s-their-face. Nishiyama-chan?

**KAORU:** Huh?! I’m the killer?

**KIZOU:** Keda. My name’s Keda.

**KAI:** Wow, I wasn’t even close! I’m sorry!

**YAMI:** Aw, Hot Stuff, you really can’t remember for shit. Those two found Kuseyama-san, didn’t they? So they’re both innocent.

**KAI:** Oh! Fuck! Nevermind, then!

**TSUKASA:** They may have disclosed their arcane knowledge to others.

**MIYUKI:** No, we chose to keep quiet until we could gather everyone in the morning. It was a matter of security.

**CHIEMI:** Okay, so, back to square one. But if nobody knew except people who are verifiably innocent, how is any of this possible, then?

**KATSUYA:** Uh, even if I couldn’t solve that cipher in my sleep, I could hear you guys talking about it from the kitchen. I knew too.

**EIJI:** There! Kageshita did it!

**HITOSHI:** That is preposterous. 

**AIMI:** I dunno… Did we ever say Katsuya-senpai’s alibi?

**KATSUYA** : I was in bed, I think. Early to sleep, early to rise, something like that!

**KIZOU:** Is that a real accusation, Aimi?

**AIMI:** Huhhh? Accuse? No way! I’m having a hard time keeping up, but I’m rooting for all of you!

_ Is there any evidence that Kageshita-san could have been involved? _

**SHINING SPOTLIGHT: BROKEN—**

**NAO:** One of the fence posts between Apatosaurus and Brachiosaurus is broken. 

_ Oh. I guess other people are on top of it, too. _

**RYOUJI:** Oh, yeah. Someone must have broken it climbing from the Brachiosaurus side.

**MIYUKI:** And you are quite certain that it was broken in that direction?

**RYOUJI:** Detective Shizuku and I did experiments! It’d be pretty tricky to break it one way while climbing the other.

**KATSUYA:** Wasn’t broken yesterday afternoon!

**EIJI:** See, you admit it!

**YAMI:** Wait, that doesn’t make sense. Why would it be broken from that side?

**EIJI:** Uh, obviously, because they were climbing across the fence to get into Taniguchi’s kitchen to kill Kuseyama!

**YAMI:** Nuh-uh. Cuz then they'd be going in the opposite direction of the broken fence, right? Sweet Baby Boy said that it was broken  _ towards _ Apatosaurus,  _ away _ from Brachiosaurus.

**KAORU:** WAIT! Who’s Apatosaurus? Who lives there?

**KIZOU:** That’d be me and Kageshita.

**KAORU:** That makes sense now! Thank you! Carry on!

**KAI:** Okay, maybe the killer broke the fence on their way back?

**SEIJIROU:** So it  _ could _ have been Kageshita-san. But it seems odd that they’d admit to all this if they actually were the culprit.

**KATSUYA:** Hm! Yeah, that would be pretty weird.

**EIJI:** Well— They’re an idiot! That would be why!

**YAMI:** You want me to believe that they climbed over the fence, into Brachiosaurus’s back yard, then back into their own yard, breaking the fence in the process… 

**KAORU:** None of that is too far fetched...

**YAMI:** Is this before or after they stomped all along the back trail, making a path directly to Firecracker’s house?

**RYOUJI:** But there was mud in their yard, too!

**KIZOU:** It can’t be them either way. They fell asleep before I did, and they snore super loud. I’m sure I would’ve noticed if they’d gotten up to go murdering.

**EIJI:** And in case any of you nitwits  _ still _ think it was me, why would I bother going through their backyard?! That’s just stupid!

**HITOSHI:** It doesn’t have to be  _ smart, _ Uehara. It has to be as senseless as the crime you committed.

**SEIJIROU:** It’s also possible that you went into their yard in order to pin blame on them. Kinda like you just did. Like a minute ago.

**EIJI:** What?! That’s— I don’t even know how to respond to that!

**KAI:** By the same logic, couldn’t Kageshita— Did I get that right?

**KATSUYA:** Yup!

**KAI:** Couldn’t Kageshita-chan have made tracks to angry one’s house to try to misdirect there?

**EIJI:** Yeah! Also, learn my fucking name!

**YAMI:** There’s more than boot tracks to indicate Firecracker, though. I don’t see how Buttercup could have done all that,  _ and _ planted the knife.

**EIJI:** They could have picked the lock!

**KAI:** Hm, but if they’d been able to pick the lock, why would they have smashed the door?

**EIJI:** I don’t know, because they’re an idiot! Why do I have to come up with all the answers?!

**HITOSHI:** Because you’re guilty. Just admit it.

_ Wait. _

_ Wait, there’s someone else we need to consider. If Kageshita-san could hear Kajisawa-san and Keda-san discussing the secrets, then... _

Nao makes eye contact with her from across the room. A smile blooms across her face as she reads the understanding in Shizuku’s eyes. A real smile. A genuine one that turns her dark, scowling eyes into something bright and alive.

**NAO:** Did it click?

_ I’m doing this now. _

**SHINING SPOTLIGHT: KATSUYA’S ACCOUNT**

**SHIZUKU:** Kageshita-san? You, Kajisawa-san, and Keda-san weren’t the only ones at your house last night, were they?

**KATSUYA:** Yep! Wait, no. You forgot Hitoshi! He always comes for dinner! Why are you asking?

**HITOSHI:** What are you implying, Yazaki?

**SHIZUKU:** Akamaru-san could have just as easily overheard Kajisawa-san and Keda-san. There’s a lot of evidence to suggest that someone with access to the T-Rex house is the killer… and Uehara-san isn’t the only one who lives there.

**EIJI:** You fucking  _ bastard!  _ You set me up!

**SEIJIROU:** Hmm… That would explain how someone could have planted it without breaking down the door, I guess.

**KATSUYA:** No! No! Hey, let’s stop being silly.

**MIYUKI:** I fail to see how any of this is ‘silly.’

**KATSUYA:** Well, it’s simple. Hitoshi wouldn’t do anything like that. It’s not his style! Right?

They desperately look to Hitoshi for reassurance. Hitoshi flashes a tired smile in their direction.

**HITOSHI:** This is all circumstantial. I will concede that I  _ could _ have overheard their discussion, but why would I take it upon myself to commit homicide? As we’ve uncovered, my secret is literally the most boring on the list. It’s hardly a motivator for murder.

**KATSUYA:** See! He didn’t do it!

**KIZOU:** Uh, I dunno. He was acting real weird last night.

**MIYUKI:** I concur. Though I did not think much of it at the time, in retrospect, it is quite odd that he brought a backpack to dinner.

**KAORU:** He brought what?! That’s so suspicious!

**KAI:** Babes,  _ nobody _ brings a backpack to a dinner date unless they have something to hide.

**SEIJIROU:** You sound like you speak from experience.

**KAI:** Nah, nothing like that. Though there’s been a lot to find in Valentino bags! Celebrities are weird!

**KATSUYA:** That’s not his fault! It’s his shitty roommate!

**EIJI:** HOW is everything my fault?!

**HITOSHI:** I hardly think it’s that peculiar. I was worried about Uehara going through my possessions while I was gone, so I brought them with me. I explained as much to Yazaki and Hino, who can confirm this.

**RYOUJI:** We did ask you about it, but…

**SHIZUKU:** All we can confirm is that that’s your story.

**EIJI:** What’s your  _ damage?!  _ You think I’d fucking steal from you?!

**KATSUYA:** Haven’t you been digging around in his shit for days?

**EIJI:** NO?!

**KATSUYA:** You’re a liar and a thief! And probably even a murderer, right?

**HITOSHI:** I maintain my earlier accusation. Uehara is clearly guilty. He targeted the Brachiosaurus house at random, assuming he could take whoever he encountered, and got extremely lucky.

**EIJI:** You piece of fucking shit, I can’t believe you— 

**YAMI:** Hey, Ai-Ai! You said there’s blood on Firecracker’s boots, right?

**AIMI:** Mmhm~! Scary!

**EIJI:** You didn’t even look at them! This is a ridiculous set up!

**AIMI:** I did, too! I might not be the smartest, but…

Aimi’s face scrunches up, tears welling in her lilac eyes.

**AIMI:** I—try—my—hardest!

**YAMI:** Look, now you’ve made her cry!

**HITOSHI:** He’s a monster, as anyone can see.

**NAO:** Aimi, how do you know blood when you see it? If it’s covered in mud, it might be hard to tell.

Aimi sniffles pitifully. 

**AIMI:** I… I don’t know. It looked different. Maybe I’m wrong…

**EIJI:** You ARE wrong! Look!

At that, he leans down and whips off his boot, throwing it across the courtroom with no clear target. It seems as though it’ll hurtle toward Katsuya, who begins to duck, but Hitoshi easily leans forward and snatches it out of the air.

**KATSUYA:** That was close!

Hitoshi takes the boot in both hands and inspects it. As he does so, images appear on everyone’s witness stands of the boot in Hitoshi’s hands.

It takes a moment for Shizuku to look at the picture, as she finds she’s more immediately preoccupied with how the picture was taken. She looks up, behind Hitoshi, and sees a tiny reflection on a black circle on the ceiling.

_ There really are cameras everywhere… _

But now it’s time to focus on the photo.

The boot is a brown work boot with worn shoelaces, that has clearly been through a lot of dirt in its time. It’s coated in mud, but the dirt doesn’t entirely obscure the reddish brown stains on the toe of the boot. Like droplets.

**HITOSHI:** Ah. I believe that is what you might call  _ damning. _

**EIJI:** Ugh! What?!

**MIYUKI:** They say that pictures cannot lie.

**NAO:** Actually, a common misconception.

**MIYUKI:** I beg your pardon?

**NAO:** Sure, there might be blood on the boot. That’s not a lie. How the blood got there, however…

**EIJI:** I swear to fucking god there wasn’t blood on my boots last night.

**HITOSHI:** How would you even know? You clearly don’t take care of them.

**KIZOU:** There are innocent explanations, too. Like, what if he cut himself shaving? Drip drop, right onto the shoes.

**HITOSHI:** We all know he didn’t cut himself shaving. He’s a killer.

**KAI:** Hey, how big is uhhh…

He shakes his head, annoyed with himself, and ultimately just points at Hitoshi.

**KAI:** How big is your backpack?

**HITOSHI:** I… Well, I didn’t bring it with me to trial. I didn’t think I’d need it.

**KATSUYA:** It’s a standard school backpack, built to fit a few textbooks. It could be used as an overnight bag, too, I guess.

**KAI:** So, like, is it big enough to put a pair of boots in?

**HITOSHI:** Please.

**KIZOU:** Probably? These boots look plenty squishy if you just…

Kizou leaves their stand, crossing behind Tsukasa, to grab the boot from Hitoshi. They bend it in their hands for a moment before turning back to Tsukasa.

**KIZOU:** Hey, can I borrow your bag? It wasn’t too much bigger than this.

Tsukasa mutely takes off her messenger bag and hands it to Kizou.

They take the boot and, still bending it, carefully wedge it inside the bag. Once they’re done, they pass the boot and bag back to the last people who had them, and return to their stand with a shrug.

**KIZOU:** Seems possible.

**KAI:** Cool, so, my point is. Couldn’t he have done all this specifically to frame his roommate he hates?

**EIJI:** Yeah!

**KATSUYA:** No way! Uehara is framing Hitoshi! No way around it!

**SEIJIROU:** The backpack really does seem circumstantial since we can’t prove what was in it.

**KAORU:** Ooh! Maybe Uehara-chan saw Akamaru-chan putting his things in his backpack and then used that as an opportunity to frame him!

They pause.

**KAORU** : I think that was my first coherent thought all day!

**SEIJIROU:** Good for you, bud.

**MIYUKI:** You said that we cannot prove what was in it, but I do recall him opening his bag earlier in the evening.

**KATSUYA:** Right! How would boots fit in there, since it was full of socks!

**KIZOU:** Socks? Really?

**HITOSHI:** As I’ve said, Uehara was stealing them. So I put them in my bag.

**EIJI:** Fuck off!

**KAI:** What if he packed his bag full of socks because he was planning on wearing multiple pairs to make his feet big enough that Eiji’s boots wouldn’t fall off his feet?

**KATSUYA:** Or maybe he’s telling the truth! Ugh!

**YAMI:** Only Firecracker is athletic enough to cross over that many fences, though. Grim walks with a cane.

**MIYUKI:** Though, many disabilities can be ignored on some level if the need is great enough. Just as you can climb stairs if you need to, whether or not it is painful.

**CHIEMI:** Yeah, but like we said, there’s no real reason for Akamaru to do all this. He doesn’t have a secret worth protecting, and Uehara does.

**RYOUJI:** And if Akamaru-kun did it, why would he let us investigate his house so easily?

**KAI:** Uh, duh, because he was framing Eiji!

**EIJI:** I said learn my name, not my first name!

**KAI:** Aw, are we not friends? You can call me Kai!

**KATSUYA:** Hitoshi couldn’t have done that, because he was doing dishes after dinner!

**KIZOU:** ...With his backpack on?

**KATSUYA:** I don’t know, probably! Neither of us were there, so— 

**AIMI:** So, like, he has no alibi!

**RYOUJI:** It’s not like anybody other than Uehara-kun has blood on their clothes! I think that’s worth talking about!

**EIJI:** But Akamaru’s a weirdo who probably just did laundry right after he finished killing Kuseyama!

**YAMI:** And he forgot to wash his bloody sheet while he was at it?

Shizuku takes a deep breath as the trial continues. People are still talking. Yelling. Chattering over one another as they try to accuse Hitoshi or Eiji. She can’t focus.

_ It could be either of them. Either one has evidence pointed at them… _

She takes another deep breath, and looks down to the screen in front of her. Eiji’s boot. She swipes to the side. Miyuki’s revelation of the secrets. She swipes to the side. Kai’s drawing of where Junpei was stabbed.

_ Wait. _

She pauses there, looking at it closely.

The stab wounds are on the right side of Junpei’s body.

Shizuku reaches into the pocket of her coat. She has the physical copy of Kai’s drawing in there. She pulls it out and double checks.

She hears a tearing noise in between the commotion, but she doesn’t pay it any mind. Right now, she’s balling up the drawing, and throwing it directly at Eiji.

**EIJI:** Agh! What the fuck!

He catches it in his right hand.

**SHIZUKU:** You— 

**NAO:** I get it!

Before her theory can even come out of her mouth, another ball of paper is whizzing through the air. The crumpled ball of paper from Nao’s notebook is headed toward Hitoshi.

His eyes go wide, having just seen Eiji catch the ball, and he tries to fumble for it with his right hand.

He misses. Badly.

**SHIZUKU:** You’re left handed, Akamaru-san?

**NAO:** He caught the boot with his left hand.

**SHIZUKU:** And Uehara-san— 

**NAO:** Is a righty.

**SHIZUKU:** Akamaru-san… Why did you kill him?

**KAORU:** Uhh! Earth to you two! What are you even talking about?

**NAO:** Go ahead, Yazaki.

_ Oh, I’m not Detective Kimi anymore, huh? _

**SHIZUKU:** I know who killed Junpei Kuseyama.

She takes a deep breath. It’s time.

**SOLO PERFORMANCE**

**SHIZUKU:** I’ll start at the beginning. It’s easier that way.

_ That’s also what Kimi would say. _

**SHIZUKU:** I believe that the culprit was able to catch wind of Kajisawa-san’s revelation of the secrets. From there, they began a plan.

She shakes her head dramatically. It’s almost as though she can feel the stage lights on her again.

**SHIZUKU:** I think they began with good intentions. Some among us are violent, and have even proven themselves dangerous. Their motivation was just to protect the people they care about. That doesn’t mean they weren’t ready to let someone else take the fall for it, however.

**SHIZUKU:** They came up with their alibi and excuses and stories early. They thought they had everything planned out. Their fall-guy’s boots, a sheet from their own house to keep their clothes clean, a knife… to kill with.

A bit dramatic, she knows, but all eyes are on her.

**SHIZUKU:** They went to their dinner with Kageshita-san, Kajisawa-san, and Keda-san, as planned. They washed up the dishes, and exited through the back. The fences aren’t terribly difficult to climb, so they were able to get themself over and continue framing their roommate. The rain made making tracks easy.

**SHIZUKU:** From there, only two fences left to climb. They got into the Brachiosaurus yard from the back path, having confidently made a path all the way to their own house. They broke the door with a stone from the garden— we all know this.

She rubs her chin as if thoughtful. She’s only building steam.

**SHIZUKU:** The sheet really did confuse me, at first. Ryouji’s comment about blood on clothing really helped, though. It also helps explain how the killer was able to get so far before realizing that they’d attacked the wrong person.

**SHIZUKU:** They entered the kitchen through the remains of the back door, and threw the sheet over their victim before stabbing. Wearing it over their own clothes would have been restrictive, but having it on the victim himself would stop any splatter…

Her eyes find Junpei’s empty stand. His black and white photo. The tears building in her eyes are not pure artifice— though she knows they help her delivery quite a bit.

**SHIZUKU:** So it was too late before the killer noticed that his victim was shorter than expected. The knife hit clavicle instead of flesh— Moto-san and Taniguchi-san are far taller than Kuseyama-san. It only makes sense. But the killer was already committed, so he stabbed again.

Tears start to fall now, coursing down her face slowly and steadily.

**SHIZUKU:** His lung was punctured. He lay there bleeding… But it was too late. The deed was done, and the killer needed to run away. They snatched up their tools and hurried back across the fence to Kageshita-san and Keda-san’s backyard, adrenaline coursing through their veins as the reality of their action set in on them…

**SHIZUKU:** That’s why the fence broke there. The killer wanted to be able to leave through a front door, in case Moto-san was patrolling. So they did.

She takes a deep breath, but does not wipe the tears from her face.

**SHIZUKU:** Throughout all of this, I believed that either Eiji Uehara or Hitoshi Akamaru could have done this. Much of it is circumstantial. But Junpei Kuseyama was stabbed on the right side of his body.

She leaves the safety of her witness stand and stands in the center of the circle before looking at Ryouji.

**SHIZUKU:** Ryouji, stand up. Come here.

He looks confused, but he obeys.

When he stands in front of her, she makes a stabbing motion with her hand, her fist thumping into place on his chest. She’s right handed, but relative to Ryouji, the light blow lands on the left side of his body.

**SHIZUKU:** Only a left handed person would easily stab the right side of Kuseyama-san’s torso.

With that, she turns to face Hitoshi.

**SHIZUKU:** And Akamaru-san had no difficulty catching Uehara’s boot with his left hand. Hitoshi Akamaru is left handed, while Eiji Uehara is a righty.

**NAO:** Fuckin’ got him.

Nao’s words startle Shizuku out of what had functionally been a trance as she’d explained the whole crime. She resists the urge to nervously laugh, and simply retakes her place at her witness stand.

**YAMI:** So… Wow.

**EIJI:** I fucking TOLD you!

**RYOUJI:** Does this mean it’s time to vote?

**MIYUKI:** I would like to hear what Akamaru-san has to say for himself.

**KATSUYA:** You didn’t… did you?

All eyes are on Hitoshi. For a long while, it seems as though he won’t respond. His face is blank, though certainly paler than it was a moment ago, and entirely unexpressive. It’s only when he sucks in a deep breath of air that Shizuku realizes a confession may come.

**HITOSHI:** I didn’t mean to kill  _ him. _

**KATSUYA:** No! You couldn’t have— 

**KAORU:** He was just a nice person! How could you possibly— 

**EIJI:** And you called ME a monster?! Kuseyama only ever minded his own damn business!

**HITOSHI:** I— Please. Please. Listen to me.

**KAI:** I knew it wasn’t Eiji! I should’ve guessed it— 

**CHIEMI:** Damn, Taniguchi-san, I’m really sorry for accusing you of— 

**KIZOU:** Everybody shut up!

Despite how small they are, Kizou’s voice carries, effectively shutting everyone down.

**KIZOU:** It’s time for him to speak. I want to know.

Hitoshi clears his throat. 

_ It’s time. _

**IMPROVISATION BREAKDOWN**

**HITOSHI:** It’s mostly as Yazaki said. I found out that Taniguchi and Moto were the ones holding violent secrets. That one of them had killed before. I did it with the intent of protecting people.

He sighs deeply, then turns to look at Katsuya, who is trembling.

**HITOSHI:** I did it for you.

**KATSUYA:** What…?

**HITOSHI:** You’ve been friendly with Taniguchi since day one. I knew she was dangerous… And it turned out that she is, in fact, a murderer.

**EIJI:** Well so are you, you dick!

**KAI:** Shhh!!

Surprisingly, Eiji folds his arms and listens.

**HITOSHI:** I threw the sheet over Kuseyama and stabbed him twice. It wasn’t until I’d pulled it off that I realized… 

**YAMI:** Holy shit.

**HITOSHI:** But there’s still something I don’t understand.

**KAORU:** Something  _ you _ don’t understand?! Didn’t you do it?!

**HITOSHI:** He smiled at me.

_...Huh? _

**AIMI:** Is that, like, normal? Like, as a death response or something?

**KAI:** Not something I’ve heard of.

**HITOSHI:** He smiled, and reached up to cup my cheek. He was trying to say something as he choked on… on his own blood… I think it was my name.

He closes his eyes.

**HITOSHI:** How does one react to that? What is the appropriate response…?

**HITOSHI:** I ran. Fuelled by adrenaline, I broke the fence post on my way back. And that’s all. Everything else was just as Yazaki said. You’re an excellent detective.

**SHIZUKU:** I…

_ This doesn’t feel right. _

**HITOSHI:** That all said, I ask that you don’t vote for me.

**EIJI:** What the FUCK?!

**KIZOU:** In what world does that make any sense?

**MIYUKI:** You only just confessed.

**HITOSHI:** Right. But Terry’s rules say that if the majority doesn’t vote for the culprit, they get to leave.

**TERRY:** Banished! You get BANISHED!

**HITOSHI:** I can contact the proper authorities and ensure the rest of you are rescued. If you let me leave this place alive, nobody else has to die.

**NAO:** Wrong.

**CHIEMI:** She has a point.  _ If  _ we go along with this, then you have to choose someone else to take your place. No matter what happens, we are losing  _ two _ lives.

**RYOUJI:** How is that even supposed to work…? Is he just going to point at someone?

**NAO:** Terry. How does the culprit decide who dies in their place?

**TERRY:** Hm, I think this one works better with an example! Let’s pick some decidedly unrelated people.

**NAO:** What constitutes as ‘unrelated’?

**TERRY:** One question at a time!!!!! 

Amazingly, she quiets down. Everyone stares at Terry with bated breath.

**TERRY:** Let’s say Yazaki is the culprit, but the majority of the citizens thinks it’s Tobe. With me so far?

**SHIZUKU:** Me?

**NAO:** Sure. 

**TERRY:** I hold the vote, and everyone votes for Tobe, including Yazaki. Tobe takes the punishment, and Yazaki is BANISHED from the village.

**CHIEMI:** So who the majority picks gets punished no matter what?

**TERRY:** I’m not finished! Let me talk!!!

He flaps his wings indignantly.

**TERRY:** Here’s a different example. Yazaki is the culprit, the citizens vote for Tobe, but Yazaki herself votes for Hino. Then, Hino takes the punishment, and Yazaki is banished!

**KIZOU:** So the killer has to vote for who they want to die in their place? Brutal…

**NAO:** I have a question.

**TERRY:** Of COURSE you do. What?

**NAO:** Like you were saying before, Yazaki is the culprit, but everyone else thinks it’s me. What happens if Yazaki votes for herself?

Terry goes silent for a moment.

**TERRY:** You ask the most ANNOYING questions. Why would anyone go to the effort of getting away with murder just to do that?!

**NAO:** It’s hypothetical.

**TERRY:** URGH! Then. Then Yazaki would just be punished? I guess? 

**NAO:** Hm.

**MIYUKI:** Well… We have our answer now. 

**HITOSHI:** I reiterate. Please don’t vote for me. I’ll come back with help.

**EIJI:** Oh, fuck. He’s gonna pick me.

**HITOSHI:** While I dislike you, that would be senseless. Taniguchi is also a murderer, correct? 

Tsukasa visibly flinches.

**HITOSHI:** What say you? One murderer for another?

Shizuku watches Hitoshi as he leans forward, his face more genuine than she's ever seen, tugging at his collar under the heat of everyone's gaze, and she's reminded of a desperate tap dancer at audition for a part he's not qualified for. His pleading hands thrust forward in a placating gesture, but all she can see is hands outheld, waiting for applause that will never come.

She refuses to let herself be compelled by his performance, tearing her eyes away so that she can look to Tsukasa instead. Tsukasa, as ever, is immobile. A blank expression with wide eyes and a small mouth. She could be feeling anything. She could be about to say anything.

**TSUKASA:** ...I refuse.

**HITOSHI:** What? Why?

**TSUKASA:** I might accept death for sins of my own doing… But I shall not accept the penance for your crimes.

**SEIJIROU:** What even happened, Taniguchi-san? You don’t seem the type to kill maliciously, and this clearly upsets you.

**CHIEMI:** She’s not gonna talk. She’s been shut like a clam for days.

**TSUKASA:** If it will prevent me from being made into a blood sacrifice… I will expose my sordid past.

**RYOUJI:** I think we have a right to know.

**MIYUKI:** Please, do not hold anything back.

Tsukasa stands straight up, towering over everyone sitting.

**TSUKASA:** It was a scorpion in the suit of a man. He had been stalking my betrothed for months. We could not do anything to perturb him… and it came down to her life, or his.

She bows her head. If Shizuku’s not mistaken, tears fall from her face and splatter against the dark mahogany.

**TSUKASA:** I shot an arrow into his chest. He left this world stained with crimson… as the moonlight engulfed his body and made it glow.

**CHIEMI:** Oh. Oh my god.

Chiemi puts a hand over her mouth.

**CHIEMI:** You killed him to protect your girlfriend? That’s not what I thought— I’m so fucking sorry. I… 

Tsukasa sits back down. She doesn’t look at anyone.

**KAORU:** So she didn’t kill a scorpion?

**SEIJIROU:** It’s a metaphor, Kaoru.

**KAORU:** I’m just really tired. I don’t think I get it. But I know Taniguchi-chan wouldn’t kill anyone, scorpion or otherwise, without a good reason!

They pause.

**KAORU:** Even Akamaru-chan had… a reason.

**NAO:** We’re voting for Akamaru.

**KATSUYA:** B-But! But he…!

**EIJI:** Tobe’s right. We’re not sacrificing a person who didn’t do shit wrong!

**HITOSHI:** I’m trying to save the rest of you!

**RYOUJI:** You keep saying that… but I don’t believe you. I don’t believe you have good intentions. I’m sorry.

**HITOSHI:** Please!

**KATSUYA:** No no no no no…

**TERRY:** Okay, okay! Quit yapping! Time’s long since been up, you know. I’ve been cutting you slack, since this is so interesting, but it’s time for you to VOTE!

**KAI:** Are you giving us a ballot, or…?

He trails off as their screens flash. Everyone’s faces, with their names written underneath, come up on a four by four grid. Junpei’s face is greyed out, with a black line drawn over his eyes.

Shizuku stares at the screen. Some have cast their votes already, while others are in the same stupor as her. This is it. This is where her actions have a fatal outcome.

Someone is going to die.

With a shaky hand, and teary eyes, she presses down on Hitoshi’s icon. Immediately following that, the votes load on her screen.

> **HITOSHI AKAMARU…………13**
> 
> **TSUKASA TANIGUCHI……**... **….1**
> 
> **EIJI UEHARA………….1**

**EIJI:** Are you fucking—

Katsuya cuts him off with a glare so intense it could put a hole through his skull. Eiji shuts up.

**TERRY:** That’s it, then! Congratulations! You got it right!

**CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED!**

**HITOSHI:** Is this… Is that it, then? I’m to die?

**KAI:** What happens now?

**KATSUYA:** Is something supposed to— 

A door, which until now had been invisibly set into the wall, opens behind Hitoshi. From it comes several snake-like chains, shooting out toward him.

**SHIZUKU:** Look out—!

As the warning leaves her lips, Hitoshi is snatched up by the chains and ripped out of his seat. 

He doesn’t even get a chance to scream.

The door closes with a click.

There’s a full thirty seconds of silence after his departure.

**NAO:** I am… underwhelmed.

Shizuku can’t fully blame her.

_ Is something supposed to happen now? _

**MIYUKI:** I… I suppose that is all there is. Akamaru-san is… he is gone. 

**KAORU:** I thought… I don’t know what I thought. I thought something more dramatic would happen?

**KIZOU:** Should we leave?

**TERRY:** Wait for iiiit…

With Terry’s words, something descends from the ceiling. It appears to be a set of several flat screen televisions, all facing different directions so that the entire court can get a good view of what’s on them. It feels… absurd. It looks like the type of television display you’d expect to see in an American sports bar, not a courtroom.

Shizuku’s distaste for the televisions only grows as images begin to light up the black screens.

She finds herself holding her breath as the music starts.

* * *

[ **Ghost: Busted** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FiJpTkx-G-g&feature=youtu.be)

Hitoshi Akamaru is dumped through the ceiling into a ramshackle room. The floorboards are dusty, the wallpaper is peeling, and Hitoshi appears to be alone. He stands, dusting himself off, and looks around for a moment. It’s only when he starts walking with a distinct limp, locating what appears to be stairs, that Shizuku realizes that his cane is nowhere to be seen.

He descends the dusty, creaking stairs, and the camera follows him. He’s in a house, now, not just an attic. There is furniture, but it is all old and moth eaten. There are windows, but they are boarded. He experimentally pushes at the boards on the windows, but they do not budge.

He looks confused, more than anything. He is not crying. He does not look afraid for his life. He simply continues to explore the house, until he comes across another stairway that leads downward once again. There is movement at the bottom of the stairs; shadows slipping around just out of sight.

_ People? Here? _

Hitoshi seems to think the same, confidently striding toward them, until he collides with…

Something?

He takes a step back. There is nothing visible blocking his path, yet when he reaches forward his palms are stopped. He presses harder, and is able to reveal a slight curvature to some kind of transparent barrier between him and the rest of the house.

The shadows get closer. Hitoshi simply frowns. What else is there for him to do? He gets closer to the barrier and tries to peer past it into the rest of the house as the shadows increase in size and movement.

As they approach, they finally come into clear view. Not people. Not even shadows. Just marionette style puppets, dressed up in backpacks with camcorders tied to their hands. They gesture and point, shaking along their strings, seeming excited and scared by the sight of Hitoshi beyond the barrier.

Realization crosses his face, and then resignation. He turns away from the puppets, and sits down. He leans his back against the invisible barrier, appearing to refuse participation in whatever this is meant to be.

It is only then, when it appears his death will come from boredom, that the danger becomes visible. In the far part of this floor, smoke creeps over to where Hitoshi is sitting. He sits up as soon as he smells it, and the tongues of flame consuming the far side of the house prompt him to stand.

First, he tries to run away. The stairs to the second floor are blocked, so he goes to other rooms, trying to find other ways down and out. Each new room is blocked with a new, equally invisible barrier as the fire grows closer. He runs into them each in turn, ramming into them with his face or hands, until he’s done a full loop and is back at the stairway. He pounds into the barrier, desperate now to break through as the fire laps at his heels.

The puppets rattle nervously at the noise he’s making, and traipse off, away from the danger and flame.

As the fire truly threatens to consume him, something happens. The heat of the flame, or perhaps the instability of the burning house, bring the clear barrier shattering down around Hitoshi. Glass falls all around him, but he has more room to run, so run he does.

He finds himself in the foyer of the house, almost to the front door, when it opens.

A third puppet. This one is dressed in coveralls with a large vacuum-like backpack on its back. It points at Hitoshi, apparently ignoring the incoming flames, and brings the nozzle of its pack to face Hitoshi. The pack shakes with effort as it begins to suck.

Hitoshi looks at the puppet, and realizes what his fate is meant to be as furniture is sucked through the nozzle and comes out the far side in little bits and pieces. He looks at the flame. He nods slowly, as if coming to some kind of understanding.

He faces the flame, and steps forward. He chooses dignity.

But the suction increases. For each step he takes, the option of dignity is denied him. His feet slide backwards on the dusty floorboards. He tries to latch onto a piece of furniture, but it begins to slide with him.

It is only then that his face finally shows true fear. Desperation shows for the first time, and as he finds himself dragged irrevocably to his death, Shizuku sees tears fall from his eyes.

She covers her eyes with her hands when he’s sucked into the puppet’s ghost busting backpack. She doesn’t want to see what comes out the other side.

She doesn’t need to look to know that Hitoshi Akamaru is dead.

* * *

_ He’s dead. He’s dead and we killed him. We voted for him to die and then we watched him die and now he’s dead. _

Shizuku doesn’t know who pulls her out of the courtroom and into the elevator. All she knows is that there is a hand on her wrist who is tugging her along. She follows. There’s nothing else to do. She can’t think. She refuses to think. She wishes she hadn’t seen as much as she did.

She keeps her eyes on the ground until someone once again places their hand on her wrist. She’s pulled out of the gazebo and into the bright sunlight. Whoever it is steps away.

The light startles her. Shouldn’t it be night time already?

It feels like coming out of a movie theatre into the middle of the day. Wrong. Bad. She might throw up about it.

It’s enough to make her look up, though.

Katsuya is sitting on the ground, tears running down their blank face. Kaoru is kneeling next to them, holding one of their hands, while Seijirou stands behind both of them. Miyuki and Kizou are close together, their heads both bowed. Chiemi stands alone, her hands in tight fists. Aimi, Tsukasa, and Nao are grouped together. They do not speak. Yami is next to Eiji, but does not say anything, simply folding their hands in their lap and looking up at everyone in much the same way Shizuku is.

The bulletin board looks untouched, and no blood remains on the ground. She definitely feels like she’s going to throw up about it.

Kai is approaching Shizuku, Ryouji in tow.

**RYOUJI:** Shizuku…

She shakes her head. She can’t take his comfort right now.

**MIYUKI:** I… I suppose we should try to discuss what just happened.

**KATSUYA:** He’s dead. What is there to discuss.

**KIZOU:** Well… We got him. Right? We… We caught the bad guy. Isn’t that a good thing?

**KAI:** It sure doesn’t feel good.

**EIJI:** That’s because it’s bullshit. It’s all bullshit. It wasn’t his fault.

**SEIJIROU:** He killed someone. And we almost entirely blamed you for it. How is that not his fault?

**EIJI:** Because this is a bullshit situation! He didn’t choose any of this goddamn mess! We shouldn’t be blaming Akamaru, he was just another victim of stupid fucking Terry.

**AIMI:** I do like blaming Mayor Terry more than Hitoshi-senpai…

**NAO:** It’s not just Terry. It’s whoever is controlling him. This goes all the way up.

**YAMI:** Higher than the mayor… Like the Emperor?

**CHIEMI:** I think we shouldn’t inflate this asshole’s ego more than it already is by calling him an Emperor.

**KAI:** Something in between, then. Someone more powerful than the Mayor, but less powerful than an Emperor.

**AIMI:** Like, a cabinet minister?

**EIJI:** Whatever! Yeah! It’s the fucking Minister’s fault!

**CHIEMI:** You’re completely right. We shouldn’t blame Akamaru for his… error in judgement. I’m willing to forgive Taniguchi for killing to protect someone she loves. And I’m willing to forgive Akamaru for being pushed too far, and trying to protect all of us.

**KAORU:** Yeah!

**KATSUYA:** It wasn’t his fault…

**CHIEMI:** Look, everyone. We can band together. We can be stronger than some Minister who thinks a dinosaur in a suit is cool and intimidating.

**KAI:** Hell yeah! I can get on board with this.

**CHIEMI:** We can take Akamaru’s lesson to heart. No more deaths. No more sacrifices. There’s no reason this has to happen again.

**TSUKASA:** Is it too soon… to dream of birdsong?

**KIZOU:** What Taniguchi said! We can do it! 

**MIYUKI:** Moto-san… You have truly inspired me. I must thank you as well as Yazaki-san for helping us through this time.

Hearing her own name stirs her out of her daze.

**SHIZUKU:** Huh? Me?

**MIYUKI:** You solved the case.

**AIMI:** You really were just like Kimi! It was soo~ cool~!

Shizuku feels faint.

**SHIZUKU:** I… I don’t…

**NAO:** Not bad.

**SHIZUKU:** I think…

**RYOUJI:** Hey, let’s give her some air. I don’t think any of us have even eaten today.

**CHIEMI:** You make a good point. I think we should all get some rest. Let’s regroup tomorrow, okay?

**KIZOU:** An excellent idea! Hey, maybe we should be a leader trio instead of a duo, huh?

Shizuku doesn’t hear the rest of the conversation. She just turns away and walks back to her house. Her feet know the way, even if her mind is elsewhere. Even if her mind is filled with the image of Hitoshi’s face as he realized he was really going to die.

Somehow, she finds herself in bed.

Somehow, she finds her way to sleep.

**CHAPTER ONE: BROKEN CLOCKS, LACKING HANDS, CRACKED FACES**

**COMPLETE**

**14 REMAIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the meat of Chapter One, but we still have some closing notes and trivia that will be posted next week!
> 
> Next update is July 24th. Any feedback is appreciated!


	16. Interlude - What Was and What Will Never Be

Two young men with bright futures.

* * *

His face is tired, but not with the sallow, desperate exhaustion that he used to have.

 **JUNPEI:** I appreciate the location change.

 **INTERVIEWER:** I know it’s been a few years since you’ve been interviewed, but jumping out of so many windows is pretty memorable. We thought the ground floor might make things easier.

 **JUNPEI:** It’s fine, honestly. I don’t plan on bolting.

 **INTERVIEWER:** Oh, so we can talk about your home life?

His frown is deep and meaningful.

 **INTERVIEWER:** Oh no, that was meant to be a joke! You don’t need to— 

**JUNPEI:** It’s fine! Can we keep the conversation… Current? Current home life is fine. Let’s stick with that.

 **INTERVIEWER:** That’s what we’re looking for! We want to know how your life has changed in the almost five years since graduating Hope’s Peak!

 **JUNPEI:** Hmm. Okay. Ask a more specific question…?

 **INTERVIEWER** **:** The school guarantees success for its graduates! Have you found that promise to be genuine?

 **JUNPEI:** No. Well, yes. Uh.

 **INTERVIEWER:** Uh?

 **JUNPEI:** My career is pretty much as underground as it’s ever been. Which I like.

 **INTERVIEWER:** That’s good, I guess.

 **JUNPEI:** But success… I’ve found success in other ways. Friendships. Love.

 **INTERVIEWER:** Love? Would you like to elaborate on that?

 **JUNPEI:** Yes. Wait, no! Actually… How do I put this?

 **INTERVIEWER:** There are rumours floating around that you and a certain alumnus of your school have begun living together.

 **JUNPEI:** It’s… Yeah. Yeah.

 **INTERVIEWER:** Yeah?

 **JUNPEI:** The person I’m living with is very smart, extremely observant, and also really… Dumb? So I’m not sure if we’re together. I’m not sure if he’d know if we were together unless someone told him.

 **INTERVIEWER:** I see.

 **JUNPEI:** Do you? I don’t think anything I just said made any sense.

* * *

Two young men with aspirations.

* * *

The young man with the sour face smiles, despite how tired he appears.

 **INTERVIEWER:** You’re ready to begin?

 **HITOSHI:** Of course, go ahead. Don’t mind if I yawn, I promise you I’m not bored.

 **INTERVIEWER:** A lot of late nights?

 **HITOSHI:** Not at all. Since quitting paranormal investigation, I have a perfectly regular sleep schedule. It’s just… Earlier today my niece had her birthday party, and I was the guest of honor somehow.

 **INTERVIEWER:** Oh? Do you want to tell me anything about that?

 **HITOSHI:** There were twenty little girls ranging from age eight to twelve all in my sister’s living room, and all of them wanted me to chase out the ghosts.

 **INTERVIEWER:** Chase out the…?

 **HITOSHI:** It’s like pin the tail on the donkey, but with ghosts and expensive equipment.

 **INTERVIEWER:** If you don’t mind me saying so, you seem a lot less…

 **HITOSHI:** I don’t know what you’re about to say, but if you can’t find a way to make it not insulting, just say it anyway.

 **INTERVIEWER:** ...Dour?

 **HITOSHI:** Oh, that’s just fair.

 **INTERVIEWER:** You seem a lot less dour than the last time we interviewed you.

 **HITOSHI:** It’s true. I am. Less dour, I mean.

 **INTERVIEWER:** Has abandoning your ghost hunting— er, I’m sorry, paranormal investigation— really improved your quality of life so much?

The young man with the sour face laughs.

 **HITOSHI:** It’s been four and a half years since I quit that job. If that was the only change to my life in four years, I’d be a very sad man indeed.

 **INTERVIEWER:** So, what’s changed lately?

 **HITOSHI:** My sister’s textile company has really taken off, meaning I don’t have to work if I don’t want to. I don’t mind coming in to do appearances like this, of course, but primarily I can just live my life and spend time with those who matter to me.

 **INTERVIEWER:** That’s right, I’ve heard about a relationship with a fellow Hope’s Peak alumnus…

 **HITOSHI:** Don’t get too excited. I don’t mind doing a retrospective with your magazine, ma’am, but I’d rather not go into my personal life too much.

 **INTERVIEWER:** But that’s the whole point!

 **HITOSHI:** Be that as it may… ‘relationship’ may be an exaggeration of affairs as it is.

 **INTERVIEWER:** But there’ve been paparazzi photos of the two of you leaving your apartment together!

The young man with the sour face does not blush.

Very intentionally, he does not blush.

 **HITOSHI:** If you don’t mind, I did have some prepared statements about the future of GBTV that I thought your publication would have some interest in.

 **INTERVIEWER:** Haha, alright! This isn’t _just_ a gossip magazine after all. Do go on.

* * *

Two dead men.

* * *

* * *

[11:05:13 25/10/XX]  
I can’t believe it worked so easily!

[22:30:00 25/10/XX]  
I told you not to contact me until I contacted you first.

[22:31:15 25/10/XX]  
Sorry sorry sorry! I won’t do it again.

[22:32:06 25/10/XX]  
I was just excited. Things are finally going according to plan!

[22:32:40 25/10/XX]  
It’s okay, I’m excited too. You did great on your end.

[22:33:00 25/10/XX]  
I always told my mom learning puppets would come in useful!

[22:33:10 25/10/XX]  
Not that she’ll ever find out about this…

[22:35:02 25/10/XX]  
I hope you’re still feeling committed. Now’s a bit late for second thoughts.

[22:40:38 25/10/XX]  
I’m 100% ob board! If I was going to quit, I would’ve done it before I turned on the wood chipper.

[22:41:54 25/10/XX]  
“Ob board” lol

[22:42:00 25/10/XX]  
Yeah, that’s what I thought anyway. Just making sure.

[22:42:21 25/10/XX]  
I was wondering though…

[22:50:16 25/10/XX]  
Wondering what?

[22:50:50 25/10/XX]  
Sorry, I’m thinking of how to phrase it.

[22:52:14 25/10/XX]  
Take your time…

[22:55:20 25/10/XX]  
Did you know it was going to be those two? Did you plan that part, as well?

[22:55:52 25/10/XX]  
No. You know my hopes on that matter, but… Well. Someone had to be first.

[22:56:03 25/10/XX]  
Will you miss those two?

[22:56:12 25/10/XX]  
No. Those bastards got what they deserved.

[22:56:15 25/10/XX]  
They’ll all get what they deserve.

[22:56:21 25/10/XX]  
They’ll all **pay.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Optional trivia for Chapter One can be found [here.](https://docs.google.com/document/d/16egU6wi2Gvp3n5h-iQMf5wNNv_3zuuQak8-2eD-0BKo/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
> And that's that for Chapter One of DR: REUNION! Thanks so much for following along so far, this is just the beginning of the journey but we're really excited and proud of what we've already done so far and so glad to have built up the audience we have! Chapter Two is 60% finished at this point, and with a brief pause between chapters one and two, we'll make sure we have a THICK backlog of content to ensure no long hiatuses for the foreseeable future!
> 
> Chapter Two: A Mask That Looks Like You will begin on August 21st, and we'll pivot to fortnightly updates to ensure the happiness and health of both authors, as well as a consistent schedule for readers like you!
> 
> Once again, thanks so much for joining us on this. We can't wait until you see what's to come!


	17. 2.1 - A Mask That Looks Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patterns of Falling Crumbs
> 
> Welcome back to DR: Reunion! As a reminder, we've switched to a two week schedule now. We hope you enjoy the start of Chapter Two!

_ Water. _

It’s rising. No matter how high she climbs, it follows her, lapping at her ankles like a raging dog. Ever aimlessly, she scrambles up the steep cliff, begging silently that it will stop. Or is she silent? In the manner of dreams, her thoughts fill the space all around her, and she cannot tell if she is screaming. Her heart thumps against her chest, trying to break free. It is as loud as her pleading for help, for an end to it all.

She climbs higher. The water continues to rise. Her fingers bleed and blister, but she desperately pushes herself up. Though she aches, there is nothing else she can do if she wants to live. It feels as though she climbs forever; her fingers turn to bone as they wedge their way into every crevice the cliff provides.

There is no respite at the top of the cliff. She barely manages to stand before the water hits her. It’s up to her knees now, and shows no signs of stopping. There’s nowhere to run. The waves knock her over, knock her down.

All she can do is swim. But it’s not something she’s ever been good at. Didn’t she take lessons? Doesn’t she know how to do this? Not in the dream. She struggles just to stay afloat in the endless sea. There has to be some way she can survive,  _ some way  _ not to drown, but it’s getting even harder for her to think, let alone swim.

Her head smacks against an invisible barrier. She pushes against it, trying not to scream as it sinks in how futile this whole endeavour was. After all, doesn’t she deserve this? 

Wasn’t she meant to be  _ first? _

The water rises over her head, and she sinks into oblivion.

Oblivion is preferable. She does not dream for the rest of the night.

* * *

Day 7: October 26th

The oven dings. Shizuku grabs the mitts off the counter and pulls them on, before opening it. The smell of apple crisp wafts out, and a smile briefly flickers onto her lips as she lifts the baking pan onto the stovetop.

She closes the oven and throws the mitts off, then leans on the counter. She’s already baked some cookies too, but she could probably get away with starting a third project. Maybe a cake? Not like there’s much else to do.

There is, of course, something else to do. She pushes it out of her head.

Shizuku does her best to focus on the state of the kitchen. It’s much easier to think about how she needs to sweep up some flour, rather than her pulsing headache.

Everything is fine. Everything  _ has _ to be fine. 

She must simply be dehydrated. She gets a glass of water, and while she’s at it, washes all the dishes that were dirtied in making the crisp.

_ Everything is… _

She notices that some sugar made its way onto the floor. How messy of her!

She ignores the pit in her stomach, and shuffles over to the laundry nook to grab the broom and dustpan. She is meticulous in her efforts to let the floor sparkle. She does not mop. The smell of bleach would— 

Once the floor is cleaned up, she leans on the broom and sighs. Cake is a little harder to make from memory, but she can probably—

The front door swings open. Shizuku spins around, raising her eyebrows as Nao enters the house. She thinks this might be the first time they’ve been here at the same time since the first night.

**NAO:** What are you doing here?

**SHIZUKU:** I could ask you the same question.

**NAO:** But you won’t. What are you doing here?

**SHIZUKU:** I still live here. Where else would I be?

**NAO:** I assumed you’d be out gallivanting. 

**SHIZUKU:** Gallivant— Two people are  _ dead, _ Tobe-san.

Her stomach lurches as the words fly out. She finds herself leaning forward, her brow knotted, her pose accusatory. Nao, however, simply crosses her arms and looks Shizuku up and down, her face remaining neutral.

**NAO:** And?

**SHIZUKU:** What’s that supposed to mean?!

**NAO:** I thought you were smarter than this.

_ Are you kidding me?! _

**SHIZUKU:** How can you say things like that?! Two of my friends died  _ yesterday,  _ and you expect me to be out socializing?!

**NAO:** Yeah.

There’s a long silence as the two women stare at each other. Nao casually walks into the kitchen and leans on the table. She looks around, her features unchanging, taking in the baking projects taking up most of the counter space.

Shizuku doesn’t know what to say. She never knows what to say around Nao. She bites her tongue, and wishes she could just get back to baking.

**NAO:** Are you so selfish that you think your grief outweighs everyone else’s?

**SHIZUKU:** How dare you!

**NAO:** Everyone else bucked up to face the day. Maybe you  _ don’t _ really care about what’s happening. You’re an actor.

Her words take on a vicious tone.

**NAO:** I guess you’re pretty good at pretending.

**SHIZUKU:** Of course I care! I’m trying not to— to spiral! Maybe if you had  _ feelings,  _ you’d understand!

**NAO:** Selfish and a coward. Got it.

Shizuku grabs the closest thing to her — an oven mitt, apparently — and throws it at Nao’s face. When she catches it easily, Shizuku shoves past her angrily, grabbing her boots. She’s angry enough that she can’t even take joy in Nao’s slightly surprised expression.

**SHIZUKU:** Fine! I’d rather be around literally anyone else! As long as they’re not you, I don’t care!

With that, she stomps outside, slamming the door. It hits her a moment later that she could probably use another layer, but there’s no way she’s walking back inside and embarrassing herself.

Whatever.

_ That woman is so insufferable! _

Shizuku clenches her fists, but takes a few deep breaths and hopes the tension will slowly leak from her shoulders. She surveys the cul de sac, and frowns.

**SHIZUKU:** Nobody’s even out here. What was she talking about?!

She leaves her yard and observes the area again, trying not to flinch as her eyes pass over the bulletin board. Junpei and any traces of him are completely gone. 

But that’s not true, is it? She wouldn’t be here, stewing angrily and stress baking, if he’d never existed. He had existed. He’d been her friend. And now...

Shizuku desperately pushes him out of her head. Her last memory of him, the description of his final moments, and everything after. Focusing on Junpei, on Hitoshi, on anything that happened yesterday, is only going to make her sick.

_ Maybe I’ll go see if Ryouji and Kai are home. It’ll at least keep my mind off Tobe-san. _

However, she notices something strange in her peripherals, and turns towards the gazebo and the electric fence. It’s actually the  _ lack _ of something throwing her off; a portion of the electric fence has been removed. It’s a bit far, but she can see what looks like a building further down a paved path. Behind the buildings, she thinks she can see another electric fence, preventing anyone from exploring the other streets that are still blocked off.

She can’t help but feel a jolt of… Something. She can’t tell what. Excitement? Dread?

Absently, she pulls her tablet out of her pocket and turns it on. There’s a new, flashing icon on the home screen, one of a globe. She taps, unsure of what to expect. It loads and displays a small map of the cul de sac and gazebo. Curiously, she taps the map, and information about each area is displayed.

She tries to scroll towards the new buildings, but the app is unresponsive.

**TERRY:** It only updates if you physically visit the locations.

**SHIZUKU:** Eep!

She jumps, searching for Terry. He’s perched on the fence, watching her with… a grin? Can he even do that?!

**TERRY:** I mean, you  _ could _ just ask one of your fellow citizens to cart your tablet around for you, but that’s just inefficient. I’m trying to encourage self sufficiency!

**SHIZUKU:** I thought you were trying to encourage all of us to die.

**TERRY:** And how are you supposed to go around murdering each other if you don’t know how to be alone?! Duh!

She sighs, weariness creeping in.

**SHIZUKU:** Why are you here?

**TERRY:** Noticed that you haven't left your house. You must sleep like the dead, because I assumed you’d be out here before the sun!

**SHIZUKU:** Tobe-san said something similar.

**TERRY:** Well, you are pretty simple! 

She scowls.

**SHIZUKU:** Go away.

Terry sniffles threateningly. Shizuku takes a step back as an acid tear drips onto the fake grass, turning it black.

**TERRY:** So mean!

**SHIZUKU:** You killed two of my friends, and want all of us dead. How can you expect anyone to be nice to you?

**TERRY:** Huh? I haven’t killed anyone. Akamaru killed Kuseyama, and a wood chipper killed Akamaru. 

She shudders, trying to push the horrible buzzing noise out of her brain.

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t want to talk to you. Leave me alone.

Terry indignantly flaps his wings, but doesn’t say anything else as she shoves her tablet into her pocket and strides away. Maybe if she actually explores, both him and Nao will leave her be.

Past the gazebo and to the left is a long path. It looks almost like a street in a small town. She supposes it  _ is _ actually a street in a small town. The only sign that the electric fence had once been there is a literal sign: a street sign with a single word on it.

_ “Retribution _ .”

Somehow, even as odd as a street called “retribution” might be, it doesn’t strike her as terribly out of place.

She shakes her head until she approaches the first building along the path. 

It’s shaped a bit like a house, but is clearly too large for any one family to live in. All one floor, it’s painted with soft pastels, but lacks a cheerfulness she would associate with the colors. She looks at it for a long moment, and decides that it’s meant to have a sense of dignity to it. It would be a nice building, pleasant to look at, if it were not in a Murder Village run by a tyrannical dinosaur..

There’s a sign carved into a rock leaning on the railing that reads ‘Sweet Dreams Mortuary and Funeral Home.’ Shizuku tries not to gag.

She tries to learn more from the exterior of the building. The path sloping toward it is gently curved, with flower beds on either side. She wonders if that’s meant to give its customers a sense of peace. Ryouji would know. Kai might also have an idea, given that he used to work in places like this.

After a while, she realizes that she’s just standing there. Shivering slightly. Like a weirdo.

**SHIZUKU:** I suppose I’ll have to go inside eventually.

Reluctantly, she climbs the lovingly painted stairs and enters the funeral home. There’s a low ramp next to the stairs, she notes, so Yami won’t have any difficulty getting in. She finds herself immediately in a waiting room with soft, brown carpeting, and flowery wallpaper. There’s a few seats scattered around, a magazine holder, and a receptionist desk with a potted plant.

She walks up to the desk and touches the plant. Plastic.

Shizuku turns her head to take another look at the waiting room, when she hears scuffling from behind the desk. A second later, Eiji pops up from behind it.

**EIJI:** Thought I heard someone come in. You look like shit.

**SHIZUKU:** Good morning to you too, Uehara-san.

**EIJI:** It’s like two in the afternoon. Were you sleeping this whole time?

**SHIZUKU:** No, I just… wasn’t paying attention. I’m not feeling my best.

**EIJI:** Are any of us?

_ “Are you so selfish that you think your grief outweighs everyone else’s?” _

**SHIZUKU:** That’s not what I meant. I’m sorry.

**EIJI:** Not what I meant either. Yeesh, you’re a lot gloomier all of a sudden.

Shizuku immediately plasters a smile on her face. Eiji snorts, and the sound somehow makes her smile a little bit more genuine.

**SHIZUKU:** What were you doing back there?

**EIJI:** Looking for shit that’ll get us out of here faster. There’s a bunch of binders under here, but they’re all empty.

He pulls one out to demonstrate; it’s a black, three inch binder. It thumps lightly against the desk, but when he opens it, it seems to be filled with only plastic sleeves. Empty. She slides it across the desk toward her and thumbs through it, just for something to do with her hands.

**SHIZUKU:** Then what’s the point of them?

**EIJI:** Set decorations? I don’t fucking know.

_ Set decorations…? _

**SHIZUKU:** So this funeral home isn’t real?

Eiji grimaces.

**EIJI:** No, this is real as shit. Kai and Nizuno are checking out the back rooms right now, but it’s grim as all hell.

**SHIZUKU:** Grim? So far this mostly seems… nice. Like it’s built for alive people. But I’ll probably look anyways. It’s probably best that I know what’s back there.

**EIJI:** Knock yourself out. But I’m not going back in there.

**SHIZUKU:** Is it that bad?

**EIJI:** I don’t know. Thinking about the D word makes me uncomfortable. The back room is more set up for… D word stuff.

Shizuku squints. D word?

**SHIZUKU:** ...Dick?

**EIJI:** DICK?

Eiji splutters a laugh so suddenly that Shizuku actually takes a step back. He pounds on the desk, guffawing, until he sits up straight and wipes his eyes.

**SHIZUKU:** I— I didn’t know what you meant? By D word?

**EIJI:** You think I can’t say DICK?

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t know!

**EIJI:** Pffahaha! Yeah! Okay! This building’s real set up with Dick Stuff.

He wheezes again.

**EIJI:** Kai’s gonna get a kick out of that. Oh boy. You go and tell him when you see him.

She can’t help but smile too.

**SHIZUKU:** Okay, I will. By the way, are you close with Kai now? 

Eiji shrugs.

**EIJI:** He says we’re buds. Figure that the more people that can stand me, the less I’ll get accused of murder.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s! …A way to look at it, I guess.

**EIJI:** And he laughs at me.

**SHIZUKU:** And you just laughed at me a bunch! Does that make us buds?

**EIJI:** Sure, I like you. You’re funny.

Eiji just shrugs again and hops over the receptionist’s desk. He flops down into one of the many seats in the waiting room and starts tapping his foot on the floor.

**SHIZUKU:** What are you doing?

**EIJI:** Waiting. I told Kai I’d keep watch.

**SHIZUKU:** For what?

**EIJI:** I ‘unno. I think he just wants me to wait around for him.

Shizuku watches him for only a moment, then steels herself and enters the door behind the desk. She doesn’t know what to expect from Eiji’s description, but no amount of deep breaths can really prepare her for the sight of a long row of caskets with glass lids.

Hearing the door open, Kai looks up and waves to her. She smiles grimly back at him, but can’t bring herself to take another step forward. When he sees that she isn’t coming any closer, he takes it upon himself to jog right over.

**KAI:** There you are, babe. I was wondering when we’d run into each other!

**SHIZUKU:** Hi!

He winces at her attempt to be enthusiastic, then opens his arms. Shizuku only hesitates for a second before giving him a hug. It just might be the exact thing she needs to keep going. He’s bony, and clearly inexperienced with going all out on a hug, but the tightness of his grip and the sincerity in his heart more than makes up for it.

As he lets go, he gestures to the rest of the casket room.

**KAI:** This has to be the least pleasant place in the murder village. I’d recommend not looking very closely at the caskets.

**SHIZUKU:** So they’re… on display?

**KAI:** “They’re” meaning…? No, there are no real cadavers in this room. It’s pretty weird though, either way.

She studiously does not look in the caskets.

**SHIZUKU:** What’s wrong with them, then?

**KAI:** Ever been to a wax museum?

**SHIZUKU:** Madame Tussaud has one of me in New York.

**KAI:** Weird!

**SHIZUKU:** Yeah. I’m not a big fan.

**KAI:** Well, now I’m actually curious how these ones stack up.

**SHIZUKU:** Are you telling me that there are wax sculptures in each casket?

**KAI:** Yup. It’s grisly, though. Our Minister seems to have a sense of humour. One of them got stabbed, and the other is in pieces.

**SHIZUKU:** Ah.

**KAI:** Yeah.

**SHIZUKU:** Thank you for the warning. That’s so creepy, though… Why would Terry — the Minister do that?

Kai shrugs and sticks his hands in his pockets. The smile on his face is breezy, but the look in his eyes is anything but.

**KAI:** If I had to guess? So they can gloat. Why else would there be sixteen caskets in here?

**SHIZUKU:** One for each of us.

_ They really intend to kill all of us? But why? What have we done to deserve that? _

**SHIZUKU:** Is that all that’s in here?

**KAI:** In here? Pretty much. I’m not sure what we can really get out of this building.

**SHIZUKU:** Well… Is there anything we can learn about the caskets themselves?

**KAI:** Oh, sure! They’re high quality, but they’re all display models.

**SHIZUKU:** What does that mean?

**KAI:** None of these are meant to actually house a real body. It means they look really nice, but there’s a lot of details that are slightly off. You’d put these in your showroom, which is basically what this is, and customers could take their pick.

**SHIZUKU:** I thought people ordered from a catalogue or something.

**KAI:** People prefer to see what their loved one is going to be buried in personally, I think.

**SHIZUKU:** That makes sense.

**KAI:** But usually a show room would have a bunch of different caskets. There’s no selection here. They’re all the same.

**SHIZUKU:** I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that this isn’t a properly functioning funeral home.

**KAI:** It could be if it wanted to, though. Other than the lack of selection, it’s got all the bells and whistles.

**SHIZUKU:** Despite the empty binders?

**KAI:** I think it’d be a bad business, but it would function as a mortuary. If you go through the door in the back, Yami’s checking out the lab. I dunno if it’ll interest you, but it exists!

**SHIZUKU:** I’ll take a peek. Thanks, Kai.

He winks at her. Shizuku smiles back, and it hurts less this time. Then, careful not to look anywhere but the door, she hurries across the room. Before she opens the door, however, she can’t help but get curious. The casket nearest her has a name engraved in gold filigree: Nao Tobe.

The wax effigy does her justice.

The door flings open easily, and she enters what is hopefully a less sickening room.

The set for the morgue in  _ The Kimi Question _ was the point that most fans took issue with. It had always been portrayed as too high tech, too “Mad Scientist” for the tone of the rest of the show. As a kid, Shizuku had loved it. There were microscopes and vials of multicolored liquid that always looked like potions to her. The mortuary section of the funeral home does not match up.

It’s remarkably sterile. White walls, white linoleum floors, steel tables and counters. The shelves are metal as well, with a glass front, so she can see the various clear fluids in black and brown bottles. The thing that takes up the most room is the one thing Shizuku can’t place at all; some kind of large metal container. It’s like a horizontal tube on legs, with a large metal hatch at the top, and a series of dials along the side. 

Yami is looking through a cabinet nearby, holding onto some kind of pamphlet in their lap.

**SHIZUKU:** Good afternoon, Nizuno-san.

Yami looks up with a tired smile.

**YAMI:** So formal, Kimi-chan. I thought witnessing the death of our friends would bring us together more than that.

Shizuku tries not to grimace. She’s not sure how good she does.

**SHIZUKU:** Yami, then. What are you looking at?

They grin, but it’s a little halfhearted. All of yesterday’s enthusiasm seems to have evaporated. Shizuku can’t blame them in the slightest.

**YAMI:** The big pile of potassium hydroxide in here. This baby is packed to bursting with the stuff.

Shizuku confusedly knits her brows together.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh. Uh. Of course.

**YAMI:** I take it that you don’t know very much about aquamation?

**SHIZUKU:** I’m sorry, I don’t even know what you just said to me.

**YAMI:** It’s chill. I didn’t until Hot Stuff gave me the lowdown. This helped, too.

They hold up the pamphlet.

**YAMI:** Basically, it’s cremation, but with water.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! I… didn’t know that was something that existed?

**YAMI:** It’s kinda cool. Hot, pressurized water, potassium hydroxide, and a steel vat. Six hours later, you’re left with nothing but bones. Plus, without all the flesh and tissue, the bones are… Well, basically as ash as you’d get from a proper cremation.

_ How is that cool?! That’s scary! _

**SHIZUKU:** Wow! That’s so interesting!

Shizuku looks over her shoulder at the steel tube she’d spotted earlier. There’s nothing else in the room that could be used for something like that, she’s pretty sure. It doesn’t look any different from her last glance over, but imagining a body in there is enough to make her shudder.

**YAMI:** The Minister has to be one cocky bastard. That’s a dangerous toy.

_ No kidding! I’m staying away from that! _

She presses her back to the wall and looks at them. They meet her gaze with a tilted head, waiting for her to speak first.

**SHIZUKU:** Were you able to sleep at all? I didn’t think I’d be able to, but I went out for hours.

**YAMI:** Surprisingly. I think I was so worn down by what happened that I just clonked, y’know? I’ll bet it was worse for you, though. You were close with them, right?

It shouldn’t sting the way it does. Shizuku desperately wills herself to hold together, and it works just enough.

**SHIZUKU:** They’re my friends, yes.

**YAMI:** Are? Not were?

**SHIZUKU:** Losing them hasn’t changed that. Does that make sense?

**YAMI:** Sure it does. That’s a sweet way to think about it.

**SHIZUKU:** Is it? It’s the only way I can.

**YAMI:** I feel so awful about it. I can’t get my brain around it at all. Any time I try to think about it, I think about how I nearly got Firecracker or Owl-chan killed instead. Like it’s my fault.

**SHIZUKU:** It’s not your fault. It’s not any of our faults.

**YAMI:** It’s one thing to know that, but an entirely different thing to believe it.

**SHIZUKU:** I think we just need to keep moving forward. Junpei… He would have wanted us to find a way out. So would Akamaru-san. We need to keep working together!

_ Now I just have to actually take my own advice! UGH! _

**YAMI:** You’ve got a really good outlook on things, Kimi-chan.

**SHIZUKU:** Good, because I’m starting to worry that this building is getting to me. I think I need to go back out.

**YAMI:** Hey, don’t let me keep you. Get some air or something. You’re looking mighty pale. 

**SHIZUKU:** Will do. Take care, Yami.

They wave. She responds in kind, before slipping out of the lab, through the casket room, and into the waiting room. She takes a moment to steady her breathing, then heads for the door.

Kai and Eiji are chatting further into the room. The former waves and the latter nods at her as she exits, but they don’t call her over, which she appreciates. She notices that Eiji starts talking a bit more animatedly as she passes, and Kai’s raucous laughter feels like it can’t be a coincidence. A small smile comes to her face, and a moment later, she’s standing in the fresh air again.

There isn’t a cloud in sight. Shizuku tries to take it as a sign of goodwill and ventures further down the street. It reminds her vaguely of a set before the designers have really had a hack at it. It’s clean, empty, and… Well, mostly clean and empty. The street itself seems like it’s recently been resurfaced, and the sidewalks are swept clean of any debris or dirt. If she were walking onto a set, she’d probably ask the director about it. If it were seen on TV, it would look fake, and audiences would pick up on it. It’s good set design to give a street some wear and tear; it gives the area personality. But this?

Absolutely nothing is out of place, and it’s so pristine that it makes her want to be sick. What she wouldn’t give for a crack in the pavement, or a weed growing where it shouldn’t. She’s desperate to see something  _ normal.  _ Something real.

The next building fails to bring any kind of respite, which is annoying but not surprising. There's a sign with Terry wearing a nurse’s outfit on the door. She pauses to look at it. It seems to be an actual photo, rather than an artistic rendition, and the Halloween style costume hangs limply off of his non-human form. If she showed it to anyone removed from context, it would be really funny. She has trouble finding amusement in it right now.

If she had to guess without looking inside, she’d say it was a clinic. She suppose it’s a step up from the funeral home.

Shizuku pulls open the door and is immediately faced with another waiting room. The colours are different; soft blues and greens instead of browns. Aside from that, the curtains being open to the lovely day, and the bead toy sitting in the corner, it doesn’t seem all that different.

And then she turns around and sees the skeleton.

Shizuku’s initial reaction is to scream, but immediately squeezes her eyes shut and focuses on her breathing. When she was a little girl, the doctor’s office she went to for checkups had a plastic skeleton in every exam room. She supposes that this is hardly any different.

_ Other than the fact that I’ve had to see two real life corpses recently, that is. _

_ It’s a bit unnerving, either way. _

**KIZOU:** Ooh, she’s staring down Mr. Skeleton!

**RYOUJI:** Are… you sure? How can you tell?

Shizuku turns around, raising her brows.

**SHIZUKU:** “Mr. Skeleton”?

**RYOUJI:** Kizou nicknamed it that.

**KIZOU:** And you just gave up your chance at the staring contest championship! You had that in the bag! What happened?

They start laughing, and Ryouji joins in a second later. Shizuku isn’t entirely sure what’s so amusing about the situation, but allows herself a smile. It’s good that they’re getting along.

**RYOUJI:** I was starting to think I wouldn’t see you today. Don’t say you were avoiding me!

His tone is upbeat, but the look in his eyes is weary. He looks like he didn’t get much sleep, if any. 

**SHIZUKU:** Not at all! I was baking, actually.

**KIZOU:** Ooh, what? 

**SHIZUKU:** Apple crisp and sugar cookies. I think they turned out good. I haven’t had a chance to sample them, personally, though.

**RYOUJI:** It sure sounds nice. Um, maybe…

He trails off, looking a bit bashful, but Shizuku follows the train of thought.

**SHIZUKU:** You can come over and share later! You too, Keda-san! Assuming Tobe-san didn’t eat everything as soon as I left, anyways.

**RYOUJI:** Is that something she regularly does?

Shizuku mournfully remembers the pie she lovingly crafted and only got two slices of.

**KIZOU:** Nice! I was just telling Ryouji I could go for something sweet. I figured we’d hit up the bakery like outlaws on a frog, but that works too!

_ Outlaws… on a frog? _

**SHIZUKU:** We have a bakery?

**KIZOU:** Oh yeah, way at the end of the street, right before where the fence is crackling again. Bright pink, can’t miss it.

**RYOUJI:** Was there even any food in there? I don’t remember seeing that.

**KIZOU:** Doesn’t matter, ‘cause now we have an invitation elsewhere.

They high-five him, and Ryouji only looks a little bit startled. Shizuku chuckles.

**SHIZUKU:** I want to look around some more before we organize anything. I haven’t even been through the whole clinic yet.

**KIZOU:** No rush! We can meet up whenever the pigeons trickle in.

**RYOUJI:** Uh, yeah! Exactly that!

Kizou starts to jog off, Ryouji puzzling over the metaphor in tow, but they murmur something to him and scurry right back over to Shizuku.

**KIZOU:** Hey, I don’t wanna stress out Ryouji, because… Well, you know how he is.

**SHIZUKU:** Hm?

**KIZOU:** He’s just a ball of stress waiting to burst out crying right now. I figure all of us are pretty much in the same boat, but I thought I’d ask. How are you holding up?

Shizuku doesn’t know why she’s so startled. Kizou’s been playing a leadership role from the beginning, but their suddenly serious tone isn’t something she’d expected despite that. She puts on a placid smile nonetheless.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m… Well.

**KIZOU:** ‘Well’ as in you’re doing well, or ‘well’ as in you’re trying to figure out what to say?

**SHIZUKU:** Both?

**KIZOU:** No dice. Tell me what’s going on with you.

**SHIZUKU:** It’s really not a big deal! Everyone’s going through the same thing, so it’s not like I need any special attention.

**KIZOU:** It’s okay, Yazaki. We are all digging through the same sack of dirt here, but if anyone’s doing worse than anybody else, it’s important that we know about that.

**SHIZUKU:** I suppose that makes sense.

**KIZOU:** Does it? Thank god. Anyway, what’s up with you?

**SHIZUKU:** I’ve been trying not to think about it, mostly. About them. About what happened.

**KIZOU:** You should try. Not right now, not if you’re uncomfortable, but get a minute and… Try to think through your feelings on that.

**SHIZUKU:** Thanks, Keda-san. I’ll do my best.

Kizou’s face looks very serious for a moment as they regard her.

**KIZOU:** Bad mental health is really dangerous in here. Please take it seriously.

And just like that, their goofy expression is back on their face, and they do a series of cartwheels to catch up with Ryouji, who is waiting outside the door.

Shizuku doesn’t know what to think about that. She doesn’t know what to think about anything.

_ I guess I’ll try to follow their advice and puzzle it out then. For now, I’ll keep looking around. _

As she heads for the nearest door, she pauses for a moment and ducks behind the receptionist desk. Much like the funeral home, it has several binders stacked on the shelves, but when she pulls one open, there’s nothing but plastic sleeves.

She shoves the binder back under the desk and opens the door. It doesn’t lead her directly into a room as she expected, but a narrow hallway with several doors. Shizuku enters the first one slowly.

It’s an exam room, much like the ones back home. Though, she’s pretty certain that the exam rooms in Shibuya didn’t have weirdly threatening posters of Terrys of various sizes plastered across the walls. Maybe if there had been, she would have been more at ease in them. After all, without knowing who that pterodactyl was, she just would have found them funny.

She’d only very recently stopped hating doctor’s offices. As a child, they’d terrified her because she hated the cold, clinical aura of them. As a teen, they’d represented all of her greatest fears. Now, after some expensive surgeries performed when she was 21, she doesn’t mind them so much.

She could still do without the Terry posters, though.

Ignoring those, Shizuku focuses on the other contents in the room. A quick scan of the cabinets shows her plenty of medical supplies; gauze, rubbing alcohol, bandages, pain killers, epi pens, cough medicine, antiseptic cream, and other items she doesn’t immediately recognize.

Below that are supplies for splints and slings. Belatedly, Shizuku realizes where Terry must have carried Kaoru to after their arm was broken, and draws away from the cupboard like it’s on fire. All of a sudden, she doesn’t want to be in here at all.

Still, she forces herself to check each room in the hallway, and finds an identical exam room in each one. That only leaves the door on the other side of the hall, which is a dark, mahogany brown. It sticks out, especially in comparison to the baby blue paint on every other one. Shizuku wills herself not to shake as she pushes it open.

What’s inside is what looks like a finance office. There’s a fancy brown desk, a swivel chair, and several beige filing cabinets. Aimi is looking through a folder curiously, but she immediately snaps it shut upon spotting Shizuku.

**AIMI:** Hihi~! Shizuku-senpai, I’m so happy to see you!

**SHIZUKU:** Hello! 

**AIMI:** Aren’t you happy to see me too? It’s been sooo long!

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Of course I am! It’s only been a few hours, but… What are you looking at?

Aimi looks down at the folder again, her expression perfectly blank.

**AIMI:** Oh, I have no idea! I’m totally lost. But I bet someone as smart as you could figure it out!

**SHIZUKU:** You should give yourself more credit than that, Aimi-san! You’re plenty smart too.

**AIMI:** Huh? What are you talking about?

Aimi tips her head to the side one way, then the other, her ponytail flipping pleasantly behind her with each motion.

**SHIZUKU:** Just yesterday, you helped us…

She flounders. Helped them kill Hitoshi? Even if she puts it more mildly, it doesn’t work. She helped them all send him to his death? It makes her mouth feel rotten.

**AIMI:** Hmm? Huh? How did I help?

**SHIZUKU:** In the trial.

A flicker of something passes across Aimi’s face, but Shizuku doesn’t have the emotional energy to try to figure out what it means. It lasts a fraction of a second before Aimi is already smiling sweetly again.

**AIMI:** Aw, you’re so sweet! But I didn’t do anything except root for the rest of you!

That doesn’t seem fair in the slightest, but Shizuku’s starting to think that she isn’t going to get anywhere on this line of subject. In any case, she’s not exactly excited to discuss anything that happened yesterday.

**SHIZUKU:** What’s in that folder?

**AIMI:** Silly, I told you I don’t know! There’s waaaaay too many big words in it!

Shizuku holds out her hand, and Aimi happily hands it to her. She opens it and begins to scan through it, but there are so many polysyllabic words in the first sentence alone that her version starts to swim.

**SHIZUKU:** You’re right. I can’t read this either.

**AIMI:** See~? I told you! I’d guess it has something to do with medicine, because we’re in a doctor’s office, but whoooo knows?

She takes it back and tucks it back inside the filing cabinet with ease, like she knew exactly where it came from.

_ What does she gain from playing dumb? _

**SHIZUKU:** Why are you even back here in the first place?

**AIMI:** Oh, I just thought I’d give Ryouji-senpai some space. I know he’s not my biggest fan.

_ Ah, right. I still don’t know why he doesn’t like her, but... _

**SHIZUKU:** I think he just left, so you should be free to walk.

**AIMI:** Hm, okay~! Maybe I’ll get some fresh air!

**SHIZUKU:** You could come with me! I’ve only just started exploring.

**AIMI:** Senpai, you’re always so kind! No need to worry about Lucky Aimi, though! She’s all taken care of!

She finishes this with a peace sign.

_ That’s probably the nicest rejection I’ve ever gotten. _

Shizuku pauses in her line of thought.

_ Not that I’ve been rejected often, actually. _

**SHIZUKU:** Okay, if you’re sure. I’ll see you later, then!

Aimi beams enthusiastically. Shizuku smiles back at her, then exits the office. Once she’s gone, she hears the soft squeaking noise of a filing cabinet being opened yet again. She hovers in place for a moment, then decides it really isn’t worth pressing Aimi over. If she wants to get headaches deciphering medical jargon, that’s her business.

The waiting room is empty when she gets back; Ryouji and Kizou having long since moved on to greener pastures. Dutifully, Shizuku exits and squints as the sunlight immediately gets in her eyes. Once she’s adjusted to the light again, she peers down the street. It looks like there’s two more buildings she hasn’t delved into quite yet.

There’s nothing to do except walk forward, and ignore the disconcerting level of dread in her gut every time she looks as yet another perfectly manicured patch of grass. She does her best to keep her head high, watching the buildings and not the long shadows stretching out over the street.

The next closest one is easy to identify from the outside. Though it’s old fashioned — to fit the aesthetic, of course — she’d know a cinema anywhere. With the tiniest spring in her step, she opens the glass doors. She’s quickly taken in by the sprawling red carpet and shining lights. The lobby isn’t huge, but there’s enough space to move around.

It’s a simpler, older fashioned style theatre than the ones she’s accustomed to. No games in the lobby, no posters or screens taking up space with advertising films that are meant to come out soon. Just a counter full of candy, a popcorn machine, and a soda fountain with two hallways leading to the individual theatres.

Higher class theatres that she’d been to in the past tended to look like this. Even though everything about the situation is wrong, she can’t help but feel a little comforted by the familiarity of it all.

Sitting on the concession counter and peering into a glass candy case is Chiemi. She’s so preoccupied that she doesn’t notice Shizuku until she’s only a couple steps away.

**SHIZUKU:** Looking for a snack?

Chiemi looks up with a tired smile, and Shizuku beams back at her. It’s only half fake.

**CHIEMI:** Nah, I don’t like sweets much. I was looking at the expiry dates. 

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Yeah, we wouldn’t want to eat any expired candy!

Chiemi looks faintly amused. She pulls open the case and takes out a candy bar, showing it to Shizuku.

**CHIEMI** : What I mean is, these were stocked recently.

**SHIZUKU:** Right. That’s important to pay attention to, too.

Chiemi turns her full attention to Shizuku as gently as she can. There’s something soft and understanding in her expression.

**CHIEMI:** Hey.

The word alone is full of such warmth that Shizuku simply basks in it, waiting to hear whatever Chiemi is going to say.

**CHIEMI:** I know you trucked through yesterday like a champ, but it was rough on you too. 

Shizuku’s impression of warmth is still there, though now she has the distinct desire to get out of this conversation.

**SHIZUKU:** It was rough on everyone.

**CHIEMI:** No kidding. Still, I’m happy to lend an ear if you need to get anything out.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m managing! I promise!

Chiemi watches her knowingly. Something about it makes the dam in Shizuku’s chest tremble. She finds herself bringing her hands up to her chest and clasping them together, as if that will protect her from the flood of emotions that threatens to overwhelm her.

**SHIZUKU:** But I’m still scared. 

**CHIEMI:** What are you scared of? Dying?

**SHIZUKU:** No, not exactly. It’s more like… I don’t know what to do now. Everything changed so quickly.

**CHIEMI:** I hear you. 

**SHIZUKU:** We went from all being alive to… How do I even think about this? Two people are dead and it was just a few hours before...

**CHIEMI:** We were back in town before noon, I know. 

Chiemi shakes her head slowly, rubbing the back of her neck.

**CHIEMI:** It’s normal to be scared, though.

**SHIZUKU:** Is  _ any _ part of this normal?

**CHIEMI:** Sure. It’s normal to be freaked out. It’s normal to react to the abnormal with confusion and fear. I don’t think our situation is normal, but our reactions seem pretty on par. I mean, after...

She shuts her eyes.

**CHIEMI:** Damn…

Shizuku hops up on the counter and takes a seat next to Chiemi. She doesn’t know what to do. She never knows what to do. Instead of trying to know the appropriate thing, however, she simply reaches for Chiemi’s hand and holds it.

**SHIZUKU:** Sounds like you could use an ear too.

**CHIEMI:** I don’t know, I’m not the best at talking through my problems.

**SHIZUKU:** I’ve got a shoulder, too. If you need one to cry on.

Chiemi chuckles in a sad sort of way.

**CHIEMI:** I was talking to Kajisawa. She’s the one who encouraged me to check in with everyone else. 

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, good! I’m glad you two are on better terms now.

**CHIEMI:** Small blessings.

**SHIZUKU:** And you’re… managing okay? 

Chiemi runs a hand through her hair.

**CHIEMI:** I’m trying. Slept so much that I woke up tired. Which I guess is better than expected while living in a house where someone got killed.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s— Wait. Are you living with Taniguchi-san again?

She tries desperately to focus on the lighter implications of that sentence.

**CHIEMI:** That was the plan, since I’ve… since we’ve forgiven each other. But she’s terrified of living in Brachiosaurus now, and I can’t blame her.

**SHIZUKU:** I understand. If it was me, I can’t imagine how I’d live like that.

**CHIEMI:** Right? So now she’s rooming with Kumode. 

**SHIZUKU:** Still, it must be scary to be in that empty house, especially at night…

**CHIEMI:** I’m not exactly worried that it’s haunted or anything. If it were, I could kick any ghost’s ass.

Shizuku wants to make a joke about how that was Hitoshi’s job. She wants to say that the ghost’s ass she’d be kicking would be Junpei’s, so she should abstain from paranormal ass kickings. She wants to laugh about it. She feels dirty and cruel for it.

Her eyes fill with tears, so she tips her head back and tries to ignore them.

**CHIEMI:** You know, this was supposed to be about how  _ you’re _ doing. You worry about everyone, and that’s exhausting. Let someone else worry about you for a change.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m sorry, I hadn’t realized I was doing that. I guess it was just instinct.

**CHIEMI:** I get it. Seriously, if there’s anything you need to get off your chest, I’m game.

**SHIZUKU:** And I appreciate the offer! But I think now, I need to focus.

**CHIEMI:** All right. But don’t run yourself ragged. Keda said something earlier… “You can only melt down your own medals for so long.”

**SHIZUKU:** Oh. Uh.

**CHIEMI:** I think it means you can only give so much, you know.

Shizuku cracks a smile.

**SHIZUKU:** I know.

Before she can rope herself into a further and more vulnerable conversation, she dips her head to Chiemi and hops down from the counter. She ignores Chiemi wiping her own eyes and makes for what she hopes are the individual theatres. 

She’s right. They’re very retro, because everything in this village is like stepping onto an obviously artificial movie set. Soft, red seats that all line up to face a screen. If she stares behind and up, she can see an old fashioned projector in the booth above the door. It’s off. There isn’t much else of note.

The next theatre is the exact same, save for one difference. Katsuya and Tsukasa are conversing near the screen. Shizuku winces at the sight of them; Katsuya looks like they just got into a fight with a rake and lost, while Tsukasa’s expression is objectively stormy and miserable.

**KATSUYA:** —keep saying that you’re tarnished, though. For killing that guy. And you were only…

**TSUKASA:** Merely because I have not atoned in this life. I assure you, lamb. He will not be sent to toil mercilessly under the earth.

**KATSUYA:** But then what happened to him? Did he earn the right to watch over us?

_...Should I really be listening to whatever they’re talking about? _

**TSUKASA:** I do not claim to speak with the spiritual realm. I can only interpret their justice. But certainly, how one believed will be impactful on their journey to the isles of the blessed.

**KATSUYA:** So… So he’s gone, then? 

Tsukasa rapidly pulls them into a hug, pressing their face into her shoulder. They grip the folds of her coat so tight that their hands turn white.

**TSUKASA:** I believe he has already begun his next life. And you two should be fortunate enough to meet again.

Katsuya makes a gross sniffling noise that’s only slightly muffled by Tsukasa’s coat. Shizuku quickly backs up, her ears burning, and then approaches again, purposefully loud this time. She stomps her feet and intentionally knocks against the rows of seats as she walks toward them, her eyes dutifully downcast to give them as much time as they need to detach and recover. 

When she reaches them the second time, they’re no longer hugging, but Katsuya still looks awful. Tsukasa, at least, has returned to a stark neutrality.

In a way, it’s almost scarier.

**TSUKASA:** Greetings. I see all sunbeams are drawn to their place of glory.

**SHIZUKU:** Um, yeah! Good afternoon?

Katsuya pointedly doesn’t look at her.

**KATSUYA:** Hi.

_ That was the wrong thing to say! Quick, go back! _

**SHIZUKU:** I, um… I’m really sorry, Kageshita-san.

**KATSUYA:** You don’t need to do that.

**SHIZUKU:** Do what? Apologize?

**KATSUYA:** Yeah. You haven’t done anything wrong.

_ Except send their best friend to a woodchipper?? _

**KATSUYA:** You… What you did was right. Literally. Correct. He…

They shake their head. They seem to be having difficulty forming words on the subject; Shizuku can’t blame them. Putting words to it has been among the hardest of the tasks she’s faced since getting out of her own house.

**SHIZUKU:** Just because what I did was correct doesn’t mean it was right, or fair, or good.

**KATSUYA:** I can’t blame you for that, though.

**TSUKASA:** Blame the Minister, and their brutal machinations.

**KATSUYA:** I do. I do blame the Minister. I…

They hang their head, breathing out slowly.

**KATSUYA:** I want to talk about something else.

**SHIZUKU:** Right! I can do that!

**TSUKASA:** Kindness is not the stuff of wisdom.

**KATSUYA:** Yeah, but I’m about to overload my engine at the moment. Let’s switch back later, okay?

**TSUKASA:** ...Hm. As you say it, so shall it be. The subject shall change with our whims.

Tsukasa uncomfortably clears her throat. Shizuku knows she could start talking and rescue Tsukasa from the torture that seems to be small talk, but she’s too curious at what Tsukasa will come up with to even try.

**TSUKASA:** Ahem. You speak an infinite deal of nothing.

**SHIZUKU:** We haven’t said anything yet!

**TSUKASA:** ...Shakespeare. Merchant of Venice.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! A quote! I should have gotten that.

**KATSUYA:** Because we’re in a theatre, right. This one’s set up for movies, just like the one over there, but I passed by a more traditional one for plays and stuff.

**SHIZUKU:** Are there any movies to watch?

**KATSUYA:** That’d be nice, wouldn’t it? I haven’t found any yet. But you must be pretty happy, right?

**SHIZUKU:** Huh? Me?

**KATSUYA:** You know, because you’re… Movies!

**SHIZUKU:** I’m movies?

**KATSUYA:** Yeah!

**TSUKASA:** The true query is... Are you stage productions?

**SHIZUKU:** Am I stage productions?!

Katsuya cackles, and although Shizuku still doesn’t know what’s going on, she can’t help but smile. She supposes that they really were successfully distracted, and they’re not about to cry anymore, so that’s all that really matters.

**KATSUYA:** Like, your job! Duh!

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Yes, I guess I am movies, then. I did do some stage plays when I first left The Kimi Question because I wanted some more classical training and it seemed like a good way of breaking out of my shell, but I’m not that experienced with them.

**KATSUYA:** That’s cool. I was hoping you’d be able to know if something is super out of whack here, with all your know how.

**SHIZUKU:** It mostly just looks like a normal cinema!

**TSUKASA:** “Mostly?”

**SHIZUKU:** I mean, it’s a bit old fashioned, but that’s not surprising.

**KATSUYA:** Yeah, there’s kind of a theme going on. Weird, though, to build new buildings for all of this but make them look like they were built in the 70s.

**SHIZUKU:** 70s? I thought they looked more 50s.

**KATSUYA:** I’m not an expert or anything, but I do know there was a bit of a craze for a while of making older fashioned looking construction in the 70s. Something something rough economy, something something nostalgia. I’d guess this is the latter, right?

**SHIZUKU:** How can you tell it’s emulating the 70s emulating the 50s, and not just emulating the 50s?

**KATSUYA:** Hmm! I guess I can’t. It’s just something about the way the buildings are built?

**TSUKASA:** The lamb is truly a savant.

**KATSUYA:** Haha! No, it’s just some stuff I picked up while working on the city council. There’s loads of architects we talk with, and you pick up a thing or two about construction!

**SHIZUKU:** This is really interesting! I wonder if it’s meant to throw us off?

**KATSUYA:** Could be! Or maybe I’m just wrong. We should ask Hino-san sometime when we get the chance.

**SHIZUKU:** Do you think his expertise goes as far as architecture?

**KATSUYA:** Maybe! No harm in asking, though. Just like I asked you about the cinema!

**SHIZUKU:** I’ll ask Ryouji when I see him next, then!

_ I mean, the more information we can get, the better! _

**SHIZUKU:** You mentioned a traditional stage? Like, for kabuki?

**KATSUYA:** I mean, you  _ could _ use it for that, but it just looks like a bunch of plain wood. I just meant you’re not gonna have much luck watching a movie in there.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Okay.

**KATSUYA:** Well, technically if you took a sheet or something you could set up a screen. And if you get into one of these booths, which isn’t that hard, we could remove the projector and put it in the other room?

**SHIZUKU:** Why would we do all that?

**KATSUYA:** I don’t follow the question.

**TSUKASA:** The unyielding woman of the night is watching over the domain now.

If anyone Shizuku knows is an ‘unyielding woman of the night’, it’s Tsukasa herself. Her confusion must be painted on her face, because Katsuya quickly comes to her rescue.

**KATSUYA:** She’s talking about Kajisawa-san.

**TSUKASA:** Was that not obvious?

Katsuya laughs again, and Shizuku chuckles alongside them. Tsukasa doesn’t smile, but there’s a sparkle in her vast eyes that wasn’t there before.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m going to go see how she’s doing. I haven’t seen her yet today.

**TSUKASA:** Wish her good tidings.

**SHIZUKU:** Sure thing!

She smiles at the pair of them, before heading back up the rows to the lobby. About halfway to the door, she swears she hears sniffling, but wills herself not to turn around. The last thing she needs is to embarrass anyone right now.

She pauses before going to the third theatre, mulling over the conversation. There’s a way into the projection rooms, Katsuya said. She thinks for a moment about just letting that be that, and continuing on her way, but Junpei’s last words to her echo through her head.

The time for being unobservant is over.

She backtracks to the first theatre, deciding not to interrupt anything Katsuya might be going through, and feels along the back wall for a door into the booth. She finds it quickly; it’s set into the wall to be less obstructive to the movie going audience, but it’s unlocked. She enters, climbing a short set of stairs, and finds herself in a standard projection booth.

There’s a projector, and a short shelf full of film cases. Amused, she pulls one out. She hasn’t seen an actual film reel in quite some time, but she’s always been interested in the classics.

“Death Squad 3: The Murderings.”

_ Hmm. Not to my taste. _

She opens up the case nonetheless. Sure enough, it’s a reel of film. She touches it affectionately, despite her lack of interest in the movie itself, before putting it back where it belongs. If she wanted to, she could set it up in the projector and display it in the theatre, but she doesn’t see the point in watching some kind of gory horror movie right now.

At a casual glance at the other film cases, they’re all in that genre.

She doesn’t know what she expected.

Curiosity satisfied, she descends into Theatre #1 and out into the hallway to finally explore the third and final theatre. The decor and furnishings are the same as she expected, with the raised wooden stage being the shining difference. She turns her head to the side as she enters, and sees a soundboard setup behind where the audience would sit. That must also control the hot stage lights beaming down to the stage. She shudders. They look heavy.

Standing on the stage with her arms tightly folded is Miyuki. She looks deep in thought, but cracks the slightest smile at the sight of Shizuku.

**MIYUKI:** Yazaki-san. I was beginning to think I would not see you today.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Well, I’m here now!

**MIYUKI:** That you are. 

They stand in silence for a few moments. Shizuku finds herself sweating under the lights. It’s a strangely nostalgic feeling; stage light sweat is somehow more comfortable than the kind from the normal heat of the day.

She wonders if Miyuki has any affection for the stage. Orchestras often perform in places like this, she knows.

**MIYUKI:** How are you faring? 

**SHIZUKU:** I’m getting through it. 

Miyuki’s glimmer of a smile fades, and the tiniest crease between her eyebrows forms.

**MIYUKI:** You seemed… despondent, following yesterday’s affairs.

**SHIZUKU:** Yeah. I guess that’s fair to say. 

**MIYUKI:** Are you quite recovered?

**SHIZUKU:** Actually, I just talked to Moto-san about it, so don’t worry about me!

Miyuki looks faintly relieved. She looks away from Shizuku and back at the dark audience. Shizuku follows her gaze.

**MIYUKI:** Of course. I will not pressure you to speak further, but if you ever find yourself requiring aid, I am happy to listen.

**SHIZUKU:** And you? 

**MIYUKI:** I have completed my mourning. There is nothing for you to concern yourself with.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, that’s good to— I’m sorry, did you say completed? In a day?

Miyuki nods. She doesn’t appear to believe that what she’s saying is out of the ordinary.

**MIYUKI:** Those are the expectations for someone in my position. 

**SHIZUKU:** What position?! Who’s expecting you to grieve quickly and quietly? That doesn’t sound healthy at all!

**MIYUKI:** Myself. The Kajisawa family has a reputation to uphold.

Shizuku shakes her head, trying desperately to make sense of what Miyuki is saying. She’s heard of emotional repression being a value worth upholding, but in modern society?

**SHIZUKU:** Your family isn’t here, you know. You’re allowed to feel sad.

Miyuki raises an eyebrow.

**MIYUKI:** Do you believe yourself to have such a position of authority that you can allow me sadness or happiness?

**SHIZUKU:** Huh? No! I’m just giving you permission, since you don’t seem to want to give it to yourself.

**MIYUKI:** Lingering in such melancholy is unhealthy. You should know.

**SHIZUKU:** Why should I know? What does that mean?

**MIYUKI:** You failed to so much as leave your room until very recently. Brought low by your misery… It is a shame, but not everyone was brought up the way I was.

_ It’s probably a good thing most people weren’t brought up that way! _

**SHIZUKU:** Okay. Maybe. But it’s also unhealthy not to feel anything at all!

**MIYUKI:** I know. I was sad yesterday. Today, I am moving forwards with the knowledge that we will never succumb to tragedy again.

Shizuku takes a deep breath. This isn’t an argument she’s going to win. She hates arguing, even if they  _ are _ arguments she can win, so she definitely wants to drop this.

**SHIZUKU:** You really think so?

_ I don’t want to believe that anyone will kill again. I don’t even want to believe that anyone would kill at all. And yet Akamaru-san still… _

**MIYUKI:** We all saw what is waiting for us if we choose to take a life. Akamaru-san had no knowledge of the class trial, but the rest of us… must learn from his error in judgement.

Shizuku shudders. The wood chipper whirs in the back of her head.

**MIYUKI:** We must simply wait until either rescue arrives, or we find a manner of escape ourselves. That is all.

**SHIZUKU:** For everyone’s sake, I hope you’re right.

**MIYUKI:** All we must do from this point is dispel petty disagreements and cure boredom. 

Shizuku brightens up. This is something she can talk about. This is a conversation topic with no wood chippers.

**SHIZUKU:** This theatre should help with that!

**MIYUKI:** I had a similar thought. Unfortunately, the film selection here leaves something to be desired.

**SHIZUKU:** Ah, yeah, I noticed that.

**MIYUKI:** Did you? Interesting.

_ Is it?? _

**MIYUKI:** I had thought of putting on some kind of performance here, but without my cello…

**SHIZUKU:** It wasn’t brought with you?

**MIYUKI:** Should it have been?

**SHIZUKU:** I had some stuff from home. I figured if it’s important to your talent, the Minister might have grabbed it for you.

**MIYUKI:** Hmm. Perhaps it was simply too large. My violin is in my room, as it so happens.

**SHIZUKU:** Ooh! Then you can do a violin performance!

**MIYUKI:** No.

Shizuku pauses, waiting for the explanation, but when one doesn’t come she tips her head to the side curiously.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, I’m sorry. Why not?

**MIYUKI:** I am far from perfection with the instrument.

Shizuku’s eyebrows knot in confusion.

**MIYUKI:** I would humiliate myself.

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t think you would! I thought you were playing with the Tokyo City Orchestra with your violin these days!

**MIYUKI:** That means little. Whatever you say, I do not think I will be performing on this stage.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s too bad. I think it would have been really special to see a Hope’s Peak Graduate perform!

**MIYUKI:** I suppose you could always do a performance in my stead.

**SHIZUKU:** Like a one woman play?

**MIYUKI:** Precisely. You are a talented actress, are you not? Although your talents reside in television, you seem to have little enough shame about imperfection.

**SHIZUKU:** Hey! That’s not very nice!

Miyuki blinks, looking faintly puzzled.

**MIYUKI:** I meant it as a compliment.

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t see how it could be!

**MIYUKI:** Your lack of shame allows you to go where I never could. I admire your boldness. Your pertinacity allowed us to succeed in the trial yesterday, did it not?

**SHIZUKU:** I… guess I can see where you’re coming from. 

**MIYUKI:** I truly apologize if I have caused you any problem. I did not mean to slight you.

**SHIZUKU:** It’s okay. I forgive you. I was mostly confused! I thought we were friends, you know?

**MIYUKI:** ...Friends?

**SHIZUKU:** Yeah! That’s why it would be weird for you to be insulting me!

**MIYUKI:** ...Friends. I see. I bid you farewell, Yazaki-san. Please, take your time and explore what Retribution Street has to offer us.

With that sudden goodbye, Miyuki is exiting the stage and the theatre altogether, leaving Shizuku in the scorching stage lights.

Shizuku stands rooted to the ground a few minutes longer, trying to process that sudden turn of events. When it’s clear that Miyuki isn’t going to come back and explain that baffling display, she shakes her head.

She does a full rotation on the stage, making sure there’s nothing she’s missed, when she spots a gap behind the curtain to the left of the stage. Peeling the curtain aside, she sees basically what she should have expected all along; a small backstage area for stage technicians and actors to scurry around in when they can’t be on the stage.

She steps into it and looks around with a small smile growing on her face. She only did stage productions for a few months, but a backstage area is startlingly similar to the disused parts of any television set she’s worked on. Low light, unpainted floors, chests and tools for the workers to use…

She tries to focus, to catalogue them more specifically in her memory. She spots a pulley system for the curtains, which are probably controlled remotely from the soundboard in the back, a handful of wooden chests, all filled with a variety of stage costumes, and a music stand with no music upon it. Instead, there’s a pack of chalk, some measuring tape, and a hammer, most likely for backstage emergencies.

She does a full walk through, coming out on the other side of the stage, and finds herself back in those bright lights. 

_ Nothing else in here, I think. _

On her way out, she pauses by the soundboard. It’s not something she’s familiar with, having never been on this side of a production, but she does manage to find a switch for the lights. She turns them down as she leaves, though she’s not sure why. Perhaps it just feels like the appropriate thing to do.

Chiemi is still in the lobby, but there’s no sign of the other three. Shizuku waves at her, but she doesn’t seem to be paying attention.

Shizuku takes one last glance around, and identifies a bathroom leading out of the lobby. She pokes her head in and sees pretty much exactly what she expects; some stalls and some sinks with one wall that’s a big mirror. Not much worth investigating.

As she leaves the cinema, she shades her face with her hand to block out the suddenly harsh feeling sunlight.

_ It always feels wrong to come out of a movie theatre in the middle of the day. _

She pauses, taking a deep breath. It reminds her of coming out of the trial. 

She wonders briefly if, should she throw up in the manicured grass along the sidewalks, would she have to clean it up herself. The thought of trying to find a hose or something sobers her. The nausea passes, just like everything else has.

She squares her shoulders and dares herself to continue.

At the end of the street is a homey looking building that must be the bakery. The only thing past it is the buzzing electric fence. If she looks past the fence, she can more street and see trees in the distance. Her eyes skate back to the fake grass, and she wonders if she’s being taunted by further falsities.

There's no way of knowing either way. Shizuku opens the door to the bakery, which jingles as she enters. Before she can begin to take in the tacky, pink tile and furnishings, her eyes are instinctively drawn to the conflict in the middle of the eatery.

Seijirou is speaking in hushed, intense tones. Kaoru is at normal volume.

**SEIJIROU:** Have you ever considered that I don’t have to tell you everything? My life doesn’t revolve around you!

**KAORU:** Did you listen to ANYTHING I just said?!

_ Uh-oh. _

**KAORU:** It’s like I don’t know you at all! You’re completely different all of a sudden! 

**SEIJIROU:** I’m not different. I’m just older.

**KAORU:** Well, you’re sure acting different!

**SEIJIROU:** Maybe you don’t know me as well as you thought you did.

**KAORU:** What happened to trusting each other?!

**SEIJIROU:** There’s a difference between trusting you and being  _ conjoined!  _

**KAORU:** How are we conjoined?! We’re just being close, because, hey, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we’re in some kind of crazy murder village!

He pinches the bridge of his nose with a sharp sigh.

**SEIJIROU:** You’ve barely left me alone since we woke up here.

**KAORU:** Murder! Village! Should I just abandon you? To the MURDER VILLAGE?

**SEIJIROU:** That still doesn’t give you the right to follow me around! I haven’t had any alone time!

**KAORU:** Hey, I didn’t MAKE you pace around my kitchen while I was unconscious! You just decided to do that all on your own!

**SEIJIROU:** You’re just changing the subject. 

**KAORU:** Maybe I am!!! 

**SEIJIROU:** Fine. Are you telling me you wanted me to just leave you there? Would you prefer it if I didn’t worry?

**KAORU:** No! I think we SHOULD be spending time together! But if you hated it so much, you could have just hung out in your own room with your dolls!

**SEIJIROU:** Are we talking about the dolls now, or our friendship? You’re just being childish.

**KAORU:** That doesn’t change my mind anyways!

**SEIJIROU:** I’m an adult. I don’t need your permission to move on with my life.

**KAORU:** “Moving on” is one thing! This is totally beyond regular moving on with your life! It’s not like you got a cat! This is pretty severe!

**SEIJIROU:** I’m just getting married, Kaoru.

**KAORU:** Why are you marrying a man you don’t love?!

Seijirou stiffens, his arms folded tightly across his chest.

**SEIJIROU:** That’s none of your business.

**KAORU:** I’m worried about you!

**SEIJIROU:** There’s nothing to worry about, I’ve already told you that.

**KAORU:** Are you being forced into it?! Is he blackmailing you?! You don’t have to—

**SEIJIROU:** I can make my own choices, thank you very much! Maybe if you  _ grew up, _ then—

Kaoru stomps a foot and covers their ears with their hands until Seijirou stops talking. It’s a challenging motion, since their arm is still in a sling.

**KAORU:** Where do you get off imitating my father?! That’s LOW!

**SEIJIROU:** Oh, don’t make this about him. 

**KAORU:** You’re the one making it about him! I just asked you a question, and you started going off on some tangent about how I’m being obsessive!

**SEIJIROU:** Because you  _ are. _

**KAORU:** You ghosted me for a year and a half! Do you think I forgot about that?!

**SEIJIROU:** This is exactly what I’m talking about. Did you ever once consider that I was making a change in my life?

**KAORU:** I’m your SIBLING!

**SEIJIROU:** We’re not related!

Both of them stew for a moment, and Shizuku is forced to consider the fact that she’s been in the same room with them for quite some time. She genuinely doesn’t know if they know that and are just ignoring her, or if they didn’t hear the bell on the door when she came in.

She uncomfortably clears her throat.

**SHIZUKU:** Uhh…

Both of them spin around at the same time. Seijirou sighs and closes his eyes, resignation setting in. Kaoru sheepishly stares at the floor, dragging their boots along the tile.

_ I guess they didn’t know I was here after all. _

**SEIJIROU:** How long have you been there?

**SHIZUKU:** Too long, I think.

_ What do I even say to that? I thought they were going to bite each other’s heads off! _

**KAORU:** He was being mean.

**SEIJIROU:** Oh, don’t start with me—

**SHIZUKU:** Nope.

**KAORU:** Nope?

**SHIZUKU:** Yeah. Nope. I’m not picking a side, and I’m not getting involved.

**SEIJIROU:** A mediator would probably help, actually.

**SHIZUKU:** Yeah, maybe, but I’m new friends with both of you and you’re old friends with each other. I can’t step into that! I don’t even know where I’d start!

**KAORU:** You could start with Seijirou forgetting I even exist.

**SEIJIROU:** Please. You could start with Kaoru hounding me about my personal life!

**SHIZUKU:** Both of you! Stop, please! You both need to calm down and get some air. Please. Fighting… is dangerous here.

**SEIJIROU:** I’m aware. I’ll go.

**SHIZUKU:** Kumode-san, don’t...

With that, he strides out of the bakery. Kaoru childishly sticks out their tongue as he goes. Shizuku barely resists the urge to bury her face in her hands. She takes a deep breath, instead, as she has done so often.

She slowly turns to Kaoru.

**SHIZUKU:** Do you… want to talk about that, Nishiyama-san?

**KAORU:** No, because I know I’m right! 

They stomp their foot again.

**KAORU:** I don’t know what’s gotten into him, but I’m sure he’ll come apologize once he’s got his head on right again. 

Shizuku considers what to say next carefully. She doesn’t want to get on Kaoru’s bad side — or  _ anybody’s _ bad side, ever — but she feels that Kaoru might need to do some more legwork on this friendship than they realize. She purses her lips, thinking. 

**KAORU:** What is it? You’re thinking stuff, I can tell. You’re making the face where you think stuff.

**SHIZUKU:** I… Well, I only saw the end of the argument, but…

**KAORU:** But I’m completely right and he’s being unreasonable? Why do I get the feeling you’re not gonna say that?

**SHIZUKU:** You should probably apologize too.

Kaoru sticks out their tongue again, but it’s more of a passive gesture than anything targeted. They wave a slightly irritated goodbye, but Shizuku senses no true ill will as they exit the bakery.

She just hopes that they track Seijirou down to apologize.

Or at least get someone to mediate that argument.

Shizuku sighs and takes a better look at the bakery. There’s several tables and chairs arranged in the room. It’s likely meant to create a comforting atmosphere, but the surplus of doilies just makes her feel nervous. An empty dessert case sits by a counter, with pastel lights shining on empty shelves.

She slips past the counter, into the back of the bakery. It looks like it might be set up for cooking classes. At the back of the room is a pantry with baking ingredients and a few fridges with some more fresh food. 

_ Well, I suppose it’s good that we have access to more food… Even if we’re feeding less people than before. _

_ Don’t think about that. _

She looks through the cupboards. It looks like items you might find in a kitchen; baking pans and trays, pots, cookie cutters, and measuring cups. In the drawers there are more mishmashed things; rubber bands, matches, plastic bags, lighters, and foil.

**SHIZUKU:** I wonder if we could get everyone together to cook something.

She isn’t entirely sure if everyone could gather without fighting, or if they could get Nao to show up at all, but she folds up the idea and tucks it away for later. 

The most exciting find in the bakery is what makes it ideal for the cooking classes that occurred to her. Cookbooks. Big, massive books full of recipes with precise measurements and illustrations of what everything is supposed to look like.

Covertly, she checks the rules in her tablet. There’s nothing about removing things from public spaces…

She grabs one of the cookbooks and holds it to her chest.

_ If that’s the end of the new areas, I’m gonna get some good quality time with this baby at home. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Map of Area 3 can be found [here.](https://docs.google.com/document/d/13ysm3HSy14H-if5f-B10jcP4JKJngC2_mj5Ho1ST2-w/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
> Next update is September 4th! We crave feedback, so don't be shy about leaving comments!


	18. 2.2 - A Mask That Looks Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letters From the Abyss

When Shizuku returns to the Velociraptor house, Nao isn’t anywhere in sight. Not that it’s any surprise; the woman only ever seems to be around when it’s inconvenient. Shizuku places her new cookbook down on the counter, and prepares to put away her baking from the morning. 

Her eyes catch on her apple crisp. There’s a piece missing from the middle. Shizuku stares at it for several seconds, before turning her face up and glaring at the ceiling.

_ From the middle?? Right out of the center?! _

When she looks back at the situation in her kitchen, she assesses everything. There are fewer cookies than there were before. There seems to be a used pan on the stovetop, and there’s certainly a dirty plate and knife that was used to mutilate Shizuku’s baking.

**SHIZUKU:** I cannot stand you.

Her next actions have the illusion of calm to them, although they lack a certain rationality that Shizuku would like to believe she still possesses.

She wraps up what remains of her crisp, then finds tupperware for the cookies. She places them both on the counter. She can’t remember if there’s a step stool or not anywhere to be found, but decides she doesn’t care. It’s easy enough to snatch up the baked goods once she’s found her way onto the countertop.

Nao is short, she knows. Shorter than herself. The top of the fridge will do.

It’s as she’s reaching to place the baked goods atop the fridge that she hears the door swing open.

She turns her head, her body otherwise frozen in the act of doing something quite silly.

Nao steps in, looking down at her notebook as usual. When she enters the kitchen, she looks up. Her face doesn’t change as she registers Shizuku perched upon the countertop with baked goods in hand.

**NAO:** What’s going on here?

Shizuku looks at her. Nao looks back. Neither speak for a moment as Shizuku tries desperately to rationalize what she’s been caught doing.

**SHIZUKU:** Do your dishes!!

Nao raises her eyebrows. She seems genuinely surprised for perhaps the first time in her life. And with that, she simply turns around and leaves the way she came in.

It’s ridiculous, but in the moment, Shizuku feels just the slightest bit triumphant.

_ That’ll teach her. _

Shizuku doesn’t bother to consider what, exactly, that display will teach her roommate. Perhaps it’s for the best.

* * *

Day 8: October 27th

When her tablet dings, she’s seated at the kitchen table and reading through the cookbook she picked up. Most of the recipes are quite strange — mayonnaise jello? Peach spam tart? Hotdog fondue? — but there seem to be a few here and there that don’t make her nauseous on sight.

She pulls out her tablet after a moment of ignoring it, yawning. The cheery pterodactyl logo almost doesn’t bother her anymore.

**_All citizens report to the bulletin board ASAP._ **

**_No-shows will regret it!_ **

**_—Your esteemed Mayor Terror_ **

**SHIZUKU:** What does he want now?

She sighs, puts a scrap of paper into the book as a bookmark, and puts the cookbook away before leaving her house. The weather is grey and cloudy today, but there’s no hint of rain in the sky. It’s actually a little warmer than usual.

There’s already a few people standing around outside. Ryouji, Kizou, and Miyuki are near the gazebo, the former two shifting back and forth every so often. Aimi and Eiji are up at the bulletin board, reading whatever’s been posted there.

She starts walking towards Ryouji, who sees her and runs over at the same time.

**RYOUJI:** Morning!

**SHIZUKU:** Good morning. I don’t suppose you already know what’s going on?

He shrugs and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

**RYOUJI:** No idea. I imagine he’ll tell us once everyone’s here.

Shizuku nods, and the two of them stand together in silence.

**RYOUJI:** I’m really nervous, actually.

**SHIZUKU:** Me too.

**RYOUJI:** The last time we got called out like this…

Ryouji looks over his shoulder.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m sure everything will be okay.

She’s lying. It’s what she’s good at.

Shizuku very pointedly does not look at the bulletin board. Instead, she stares at the sea of houses, watching as the others slowly arrive. Chiemi. Kai. Seijirou. Tsukasa and Katsuya. Yami and Kaoru. Everyone looks tired.

**KIZOU:** Is that everyone?

**YAMI:** We’re still missing Shady-chan! But she’s always the last one to show.

**CHIEMI:** Yazaki, is she still in your house?

Shizuku shrugs.

**SHIZUKU:** I never have any idea where she is.

**TSUKASA:** I see… Yet again, she has made her peace with the void.

**YAMI:** I love it when you say shit like that. No idea what it means, but it sure makes me feel alive.

**KATSUYA:** Just use context clues, she’s not that tricky to grok. 

**AIMI:** She must be here, somewhere!

Shizuku doesn’t bother to look around for her.

**AIMI:** Look, Mayor Terry’s here, so she must be, too!

As if to illustrate her point, a shadow crosses over the group. It isn’t long before Terry’s flapping wings are above all of them, and he positions himself atop the bulletin board for all to see. Terry’s long head cranes around, peering at the group from one eye, and then the other.

**TERRY:** You know it’s not like me to take attendance, but…

**EIJI:** Tobe! Where the fuck are you?

**NAO:** I’m right here.

Shizuku follows the voice to see that she’s manifested some distance away. She’s coming out of a building on the new street, approaching casually without looking up from her tablet. When she looks up, she makes eye contact with Shizuku. There’s a glint of something in her eye.

**KATSUYA:** I guess in this case the ‘void’ is the funeral home?

**TSUKASA:** Twas but a metaphor.

**KAI:** Were you just watching all of us from far away like some kind of stalker?

**AIMI:** Ooh~! That must be why I notice her before everybody else!

**MIYUKI:** You are used to being watched, then?

**AIMI:** Uh-huh! I got special training in spotting people, even when they’re being sneaky~!

**YAMI:** And that’s bad. Please tell me you know that that’s bad.

**AIMI:** Huh? What do you mean, silly billy?

**CHIEMI:** Tobe, you should really be more timely. We don’t want you to get hurt.

**TERRY:** Okay, everyone’s here, shut up forever. Never speak again.

Almost dutifully, everyone simply turns to look at the dinosaur. Nobody says anything.

**TERRY:** Oh, that worked? Why didn’t I try that sooner?

**KAORU:** Quick, someone say a snappy comeback! Before the time passes! Agh! I can’t think of one!

**EIJI:** That would’ve been the time, dumbass.

**TSUKASA:** Let us listen to the foul creature’s demands and be through with it.

**TERRY:** If— if you keep interrupting me, I’ll… I’ll just have to…

His lips tremble, and his eyes glisten.

**CHIEMI:** Step back.

The people closest to the bulletin board scramble backward, and Terry’s sniffles resolve into harsh laughter in a single moment.

**TERRY:** That’s more like it. You know why you’re here, don’t you?

Shizuku shakes her head reflexively. She doesn’t know. She doesn’t want to know.

**TERRY:** A few of you already found my little secret, didn’t you?

Terry taps his claws on the bulletin board, drawing Shizuku’s attention to the pieces of paper that have been posted there since last time she looked. There’s no blood on the board.

She doesn’t know why she thought there would be. Junpei wasn’t bleeding by the time he was on the board. There’s no mark to show he’d never been there.

There’s something on the bulletin board, papers, she knows, that aren’t a body and there was never a body and there was a body just the day before yesterday and she’s trembling so badly she can’t even think and she can’t read the papers because they’re too far away and there was a body there— 

Ryouji grabs her wrist. People are talking. She takes a deep breath.

**AIMI:** —it, but that doesn’t know we know what it is!

**EIJI:** It’s pretty fucking obvious what it is.

**TERRY:** Oh yeah? If it’s that obvious, why am I even here?

**KIZOU:** Actually, good question. Why are you here?

**TERRY:** To give you the motive! Ugh! Duh!

**KAI:** But, like Eiji said, we already know what it is. Right? Duh times two.

**TERRY:** You all think you’re sooo smart, don’t you?

**SEIJIROU:** Smarter than you.

**KAORU:** Oooh! Smarter than you! 

**EIJI:** Look, it’s obviously just a fucking ploy to get us to kill again. You give us these letters, they’re gonna say something awful, and we’re gonna try to kill to get out. Duh.

**KAI:** Times three!

Tsukasa clears her throat. Nobody seems to hear her but Shizuku, but when she speaks next, it’s louder than anything that’s ever come out of Tsukasa’s mouth.

**TSUKASA:** I want to hear the fell beast speak!

The crowd quiets down immediately, all eyes going to the giant woman in the blue coat.

**TSUKASA:** I will not hazard guesses to our fate. We know what it is to be, ultimately, but I will know what he intends for us.

**TERRY:** Wow. Didn’t know the bird for brains over here could even talk that loud.

**TSUKASA:** Mayor of Terror. Continue.

**TERRY:** Yeah, yeah, I’m on it.

He taps the bulletin board again, flapping his wings to keep his balance.

**TERRY:** Right here are fourteen envelopes. In those envelopes are letters from people who care about you. Or, no, scratch that. I’ll be more honest. People  _ you _ care about. Whether or not they care about you… Heh, who the fuck would care about brats like you?

**NAO:** We get them if we kill?

**TERRY:** Uh oh. Is this about to be an interrogation?

**NAO:** Maybe. Do we get the letters if we kill?

**TERRY:** Sure thing. That’s the price. You don’t even have to get away with it to get this prize! A dead body is the price!

**NAO:** What’s stopping us from reading them now?

**EIJI:** Yeah! We could just rip ‘em down and read them ourselves!

**TERRY:** You think I’m stupid enough to put the actual letters in your reach?

**NAO:** You want me to answer that?

**TERRY:** ...No! These envelopes are empty. The killer gets the full ones.

**NAO:** All of them? Not just the one written to the killer?

**TERRY:** Nope! So, in a way, you’d be killing for two reasons! To read what your loved one has to say, and…

**NAO:** And to have power over everyone else by knowing what their loved ones have to say as well.

**TERRY:** You’ve got it! Sure, I released your deepest darkest secrets already. But assuming that that’s all there is to say on the matter…

He cackles.

**NAO:** I have another question.

His cackle stops mid-sound in an entirely inhuman way. Which makes sense, of course, because he isn’t a human. It’s just like a recording shutting off. His head swivels toward Nao.

**TERRY:** Ugh.

**NAO:** How did you get these letters? Do you have access to these people in the same way you had access to our secrets?

Terry’s eyes glint.

**TERRY:** You’ll just have to guess.

The flapping of wings follows, and Terry is gone. 

**NAO:** Hm. Okay.

Nao steps forward, weaves her way through the crowd, and checks the bulletin board. She nods once, and walks away again. Shizuku doesn’t watch where she goes. Instead, her eyes are caught on the bulletin board once more.

People crowd around it, they talk to one another, and they leave in small groups. Some of them linger around the gazebo, talking in hushed tones, but eventually Shizuku realizes that she’s one of the only people who has not approached the bulletin board to look at the envelopes.

She steadies her breathing.

She feels Ryouji’s hand still on her wrist.

When she looks over at him, he’s looking at the bulletin board as well, a line between his brows and a sharp frown on his round face.

**SHIZUKU:** Are you— 

**RYOUJI:** I’m okay.

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t know if I can go anywhere near it.

**RYOUJI:** The envelope?

**SHIZUKU:** The bulletin board.

**RYOUJI:** Oh. Yeah.

He pauses. She breathes carefully.

**RYOUJI:** Do you need any help? I can be right next to you the whole time.

**SHIZUKU:** Please.

He nods firmly and tightens his grasp on her wrist. Together, they walk to the board.

The envelopes are ordered neatly on the board, with words written clearly on each of them. Each has an addressee, a sender, and a note below about who the sender is to the person who might be receiving the letter. There is no anonymity here, like with the secrets.

She feels like she shouldn’t be seeing this. She shouldn’t know who is important to her classmates. She shouldn’t know whose words could stir their hearts to murder.

She looks anyway. She can’t help it. The names are in alphabetical order based on given name.

To: Chiemi Moto   
From: Noburo Moto   
(Grandfather)

To: Eiji Uehara   
From: Mashiro Uehara   
(Mother)

The first two make a certain kind of sense. If she’d had to guess who was most important to Chiemi and Eiji, it would be their families. She doesn’t know enough about them to guess anything else.

To: Kai Yoruhisa   
From: Akihiko Fukino   
(Former Boyfriend)

She doesn’t know why she’s surprised at Kai’s. The wording confuses her, though she doesn’t know what she expects. An ex boyfriend? Or does ‘former’ mean something else in this context. Is it rude to ask?

She moves to the next one.

To: Katsuya Kageshita   
From: Akisa Tanhara   
(Mentor)

Shizuku thinks about how Katsuya was acting in the movie theatre the day before. She thinks that they could probably use some encouragement from a mentor. She hopes this doesn’t get to them.

To: Kaoru Nishiyama   
From: Naruhito Nishiyama   
(Father)

She can’t help but think of Kaoru’s secret. Something to do with being an illegitimate child… She can’t imagine what Kaoru must be going through, knowing that their father might have had something to say to them.

To: Kizou Keda   
From: Kanna and Kichirou Keda   
(Siblings)

To: Lucky Aimi   
From: Tomoichi Asagami   
(Manager)

Two more that Shizuku has an easier time wrapping her mind around. She doesn’t want to know what Aimi’s manager has to say. She hopes she doesn’t have to find out.

To: Miyuki Kajisawa   
From: Kirie Susugi   
(Former Friend)

This one stings just as badly as Kaoru’s. Knowing what Shizuku does about Miyuki… She shakes her head. There are many more to read.

To: Nao Tobe   
From: XXXXXXXX   
(Most Recent Employer)

_ Okay. What does THAT mean?! _

She moves on.

To: Ryouji Hino   
From: Daisuke Kanazaki   
(Former Teacher at Hope’s Peak)

**SHIZUKU:** Ryouji…

**RYOUJI:** Yeah?

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t remember a Kanazaki. Was he our teacher?

**RYOUJI:** He… No. He taught a different class.

**SHIZUKU:** I guess ‘former’ means he doesn’t teach anymore, then.

**RYOUJI:** He’s dead.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh.

**RYOUJI:** They must’ve… They must’ve gotten this before he passed away.

**SHIZUKU:** Ryouji, I’m…

**RYOUJI:** No, it’s okay. It’s not like you killed him.

**SHIZUKU:** Still. He must’ve been really important to you.

**RYOUJI:** Like a father. Yeah. What about you?

**SHIZUKU:** I haven’t found mine yet. I’m looking at all of them.

**RYOUJI:** Right.

She keeps reading.

To: Seijirou Kumode   
From: Akimitsu Ishihama   
(Fiance)

Another that strikes close to home. She thinks about his argument with Kaoru yesterday and winces. They’re going to have words about this, she knows it.

She holds her breath as her eyes skate across the next one. It’s her turn.

To: Shizuku Yazaki   
From: Haruka Uchida   
(Best Friend)

**SHIZUKU:** Oh!

She laughs, a relieved sound without much humour.

**RYOUJI:** That’s not the reaction I expected.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, it’s just Haruka. She’s a lot better than some other people who could write to me.

**RYOUJI:** You’re not worried about her or anything?

**SHIZUKU:** Why would I be? Anything she could say in a letter, she can tell me when we get out of here.

**RYOUJI:** You don’t wonder what could be in there? Why would she write you a letter all of a sudden? What if something happened?

**SHIZUKU:** She’s— it’ll be fine. I’m not going to freak out over this.

**RYOUJI:** That’s probably a good idea. Not freaking out, I mean. But…

**SHIZUKU:** Why do you think I should worry?

**RYOUJI:** ...This is probably morbid, but… Didn’t you say she’s pregnant?

**SHIZUKU:** Yeah?

**RYOUJI:** I’m just worried that something happened to her, or the baby. I think that kind of thing is important enough to write in a letter.

She frowns. She hadn’t thought of that. If something had happened to Haruka… Shizuku had already agreed to be the godmother to the baby. Her eyes skate back to the envelope.

Very suddenly, she desperately wants to know the contents of her letter.

_ But never badly enough to kill. _

**RYOUJI:** I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.

**SHIZUKU:** No, it’s okay. It’s a lot to think about.

It’s hard to take in the final two envelopes, but she feels she must for the sake of completion.

To: Tsukasa Taniguchi   
From: Mitsuko Kurosawa   
(Fiancee)

To: Yami Nizuno   
From: Morihiro Miura   
(Best Friend)

Neither strikes her as particularly gut wrenching, though she knows Tsukasa will be anxious to hear from her fiancee. She can’t completely drag her mind away from the letter from Haruka, no matter how much she shakes her head.

_ Haruka will be okay. _

_...If she’s not, I’m not going to disappoint her and her baby by killing someone to find out about it. That’s that. _

**RYOUJI:** Are you feeling okay?

**SHIZUKU:** Better than I thought I would, I think. You?

**RYOUJI:** I’m pretty shaken up. I guess that’s the whole point, so it’s to be expected, but that doesn’t help much.

**SHIZUKU:** You’re allowed to feel upset about this. It’s literally designed to upset us.

**RYOUJI:** Yeah…

He sighs and looks down. He scuffs his feet nervously against the pavement, avoiding looking at anything in particular.

She feels the desperate need to cheer him up. She also knows that he does not particularly enjoy being cheered up. But if she were to gather a group… Maybe one that excludes Yami…

She looks around at who else is still near the gazebo. Kai and Eiji are talking to Miyuki and Aimi, and none of them look happy about it. Miyuki’s frown is deeper than normal, and Eiji’s hands are already balled into fists. Only Kai and Aimi look normal, and Shizuku has really gotten the impression that neither of them will show a negative emotion unless they’re being forced into it.

She pats Ryouji on the arm, getting his attention before smiling and walking over the group of them.

**SHIZUKU:** I want to make breakfast!

**EIJI:** Uh, knock yourself out?

**SHIZUKU:** For all of you, I mean! I think we should eat breakfast at my place and talk.

**MIYUKI:** What would be the topic of discussion?

**SHIZUKU:** Whatever we want! Maybe the motive. Maybe other stuff, though!

**AIMI:** Oh, that sounds super duper fun! But I already ate!

**KAI:** Why don’t I believe you, babe?

**AIMI:** Hmm?

**SHIZUKU:** Nobody has to come. I just think it might be nice!

She looks over her shoulder at Ryouji, who is just out of earshot, looking on with confusion.

**SHIZUKU:** And I think Ryouji could use a pick me up. 

**EIJI:** Oh, fuck no. I’m not participating in some bullshit kumbaya session to cheer up that little baby. I have my own shit to worry about.

**KAI:** Well, I’d love breakfast. On one condition.

**MIYUKI:** And what condition is that?

**KAI:** There needs to be lots of carbs.

**SHIZUKU:** I can bake something if nothing I have is up to your standards!

**KAI:** Then I’m in!

**SHIZUKU:** Kajisawa-san?

**MIYUKI:** Hmm. I believe that anything to increase anyone’s morale would be beneficial to the group. I will come.

**SHIZUKU:** And I can’t do anything to convince you, Eiji?

**EIJI:** Oh, we’re on first names now too?

**KAI:** A friend of a friend is a friend!

**SHIZUKU:** Please?

**EIJI:** Don’t use your puppy dog eyes on me! I see right through you!

She does her best not to pout, but he laughs at her anyway.

**EIJI:** Yeah, you know you’re cute, fuck off. I’ll do a raincheck. You guys go have fun holding hands and crying or whatever.

**KAI:** Yeah I’m sure you have something super masculine to do. Pushups? Squats perhaps?

Eiji laughs and pushes Kai, who grins in turn.

**EIJI:** Fuck you, mind your own business!

And with that, he heads back to his own house. Aimi also bows out, flinging peace signs as she goes, and skips back to her own place to do whatever she usually spends all day doing.

Shizuku turns and beckons Ryouji over with a bright smile. Even if the smile is half fake, it’s half real, and that’s all she needs to be more than convincing. She’s going to get everyone to sit and eat and talk and they’re gonna  _ like it! _

As the three of them follow her back to her house, someone else calls out.

**KAORU:** Hey! What’s with the party? I want in!

Shizuku turns to see the excitable designer standing at a distance, their unbroken arm stuffed into their jacket pocket. They’re smiling, but their expression is strained and their eyes seem to be having trouble focusing on any one particular thing.

It looks like Ryouji isn’t the only one affected by the motive.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m making breakfast! You’re free to join us!

Kaoru pumps their fist and scampers up to the end of the train. Once they're all inside, her guests settle around the table while Shizuku digs around in the fridge. Scrambled eggs and toast should be fine for the five of them. It’s not the healthiest, but it is the high carb decadence Kai wanted.

As she starts scrambling the eggs, Ryouji pops up from the table to come help her.

**SHIZUKU:** You can keep sitting! I don’t mind doing this.

**RYOUJI:** I just feel bad. Is there anything I can do at all?

She thinks for a second, then goes over to the bread box and pulls out a whole loaf, handing it to Ryouji.

**SHIZUKU:** Toast the whole thing! Please.

**RYOUJI:** The whole— 

**SHIZUKU:** I promised carbs!

**RYOUJI:** I thought he might be joking, this is so much— 

He cuts himself off, looks at Kai, and then just nods firmly. He gets to work, but as the toaster can only accommodate two slices at a time, she knows he’ll be at work for some time. With that taken care of, Shizuku gets back to working on the eggs. 

It’s only a moment before Kai stands as well, his eyes flicking to the fridge and back to her in a clear invitation to help.

**SHIZUKU:** Cut up some fruit!

He does a snappy salute and pulls out a container of strawberries from the fridge. The three of them buckle down and continue their respective tasks. It’s a comfortable kind of feeling, the three working in harmony like this. In the meantime, she listens to the talk around the table.

**MIYUKI:** I am not sure I understand.

**KAORU:** You mean you’ve never woken up in the middle of the night just POSSESSED by the need to play the cello?!

**MIYUKI:** No. In fact, I keep a very rigid sleep schedule.

**KAORU:** No, no, it’s not about what you  _ do _ , it’s about what you  _ want! _ Even if you keep a super good sleep schedule because you’re a wonderful princess lady who needs her eight hours, don’t you ever just… Dream of cello?

**MIYUKI:** Perhaps I dream of cello, as you say, but it’s rather different than being possessed by a need. My dreams are of practice. Not of… passion, as you make it sound.

**KAORU:** How do you even bother practicing without passion? What’s the point?

**MIYUKI:** Precision is the point. Surely someone who works with needle and thread should understand this.

**KAORU:** I’m more of an impressionistic seamster.

**MIYUKI:** I was not aware that that was an accepted style.

**KAORU:** “Accepted?” Well, I don’t know about that...

**RYOUJI:** It sounds like you two just lend yourselves to different disciplines. I don’t wake up at night to rearrange my furniture.

**KAORU:** Well that doesn’t prove anything. The furniture here is ugly, ergo, you wouldn’t have great ideas for how to move it around!

**RYOUJI:** But I didn’t want to at home, either!

**KAI:** But you  _ did _ stay up late last night to dust the entire house for some reason.

**RYOUJI:** That’s completely different!

**MIYUKI:** We did suggest that it would be best to keep our living spaces clean.

**KAI:** Yeah, but he asked me to lift him up so he could dust the top of the fridge, because he couldn’t reach up there.

**RYOUJI:** Don’t tell people that!

**KAI:** Why? Is it somehow strange to be cleaning the top of the fridge in the middle of the night?

**RYOUJI:** No! Or, maybe? I don’t know!

**SHIZUKU:** Just climb on the counter if you can’t reach! That’s what I do?

**MIYUKI:** Are you cleaning the top of your fridge in the middle of the night as well, Yazaki-san?

**SHIZUKU:** No, I just…

_ Hide things from my roommate like a crazy person? _

**SHIZUKU:** Actually yes, I was cleaning.

**KAI:** Climbing up on the counter is a pretty hot tip. Ryouji, you should keep that in mind next time it’s literally one in the morning.

**RYOUJI:** Yeah, but I get better coverage if I’m being lifted...

**KAORU:** Haha! Shorty!

**KAI:** What, you’ve never had Seijirou pick you up to help out with a particularly tall model or whatever?

**KAORU:** No way! Cuz I’m not a shorty!

**RYOUJI:** I’m taller than you!

**KAORU:** What? No way! I’m totally taller than you!

To prove it, they scramble to their feet and rush up next to him while he’s buttering the toast. He doesn’t drop the knife, but does tense considerably. Shizuku wonders if people are ever going to learn that running into someone’s personal space is going to stress the other person out, but turns to judge this competition.

She passes one hand from Kaoru’s head to Ryouji’s, humming in consideration.

**SHIZUKU:** No, Ryouji’s taller. Not by a lot, but he is.

**MIYUKI:** I concur.

**KAORU:** How is that possible?! That isn’t fair in the slightest. You should absolutely be shorter than me. 

**RYOUJI:** _Should?_ What sense does that make?

**KAORU:** It’s all about vibes! I’ve got a taller vibe than you!

**RYOUJI:** You just have a louder vibe than me!

**KAORU:** Yeah, which makes me taller! Any other way doesn’t make any sense!

**KAI:** It’s probably because your heels are by the door, babe.

At the speed of light, Kaoru whips something out of their jacket. Shizuku only recognizes it as a spray bottle after they’ve spritzed Kai in the face three times in quick succession.

**KAORU:** Don’t call me that!

Kai pulls off his glasses so he can wipe them on his shirt. His easy going expression is replaced by surprise but quickly followed by an amused grin.

**KAI:** Uh, sure! You got it! I’ll just call you… enemy?

Kaoru thinks for a moment, pocketing their spray bottle as they nod, satisfied.

**KAORU:** That works!

They sit back down, apparently no longer upset by the height discussion. Shizuku exchanges an incredulous look with Ryouji, before turning her attention back to breakfast. Thankfully, the scrambled eggs are done.

**SHIZUKU:** Okay, everyone! Breakfast is ready!

While she brings the pan to the table and Ryouji finishes with the toast, Miyuki gets up to grab plates, and Kai gets silverware. Out of the corner of her eye, she catches Ryouji nudging him, and Kai guiltily pulling a spoon out of his sleeve.

As the plates are passed around, Shizuku quickly realizes a problem. There are only four chairs. Ryouji notices it at the same time, because he runs into the living room and drags in one of the soft sitting chairs.

**RYOUJI:** Only the best for our chef.

Shizuku laughs, but takes a seat. Everyone begins to eat in tandem, and for a couple minutes, she buries herself in slightly singed toast and fluffy eggs. It’s nice. Calming. She can almost pretend that they’re nothing more than a group of eccentric classmates having a nice breakfast on an overcast morning.

She can’t quite push it all out of her mind, though, even as she watches Kai practically swallow a piece of toast whole.

**KAORU:** Okay so can I talk about the motive or will you guys get upset because the last time I talked about the motive without warning anyone first people got upset and I don’t WANT to make people upset but I feel like I’m going to explode if I can’t talk about the motive right now.

They say all of this in one breath, before desperately sucking in air. Then, quietly, they add.

**KAORU:** I think. I am pretty upset.

Miyuki calmly folds her hands on the table, pushing her clean plate away from her.

**MIYUKI:** I do not have a problem discussing it, but I believe our host should have final say.

**SHIZUKU:** I anticipated the motive coming up, actually! I don’t mind. Ryouji? Kai?

**RYOUJI:** Yeah, sure.

**KAI:** The floor is yours, b— 

Kaoru moves their jacket as if they’re going to take something out of it.

**KAI:** ENEMY! Is what I was going to say!

Kaoru smiles weakly, releasing the spray bottle in their jacket, before slumping in their seat and staring up at the ceiling.

**KAORU:** My letter is from… What do I call him? My dad? He’s barely a dad. Father is so formal.

**MIYUKI:** I take it you have a complicated relationship with him.

**KAORU:** Y’all remember my secret?

**KAI:** Nope!

**RYOUJI:** Of course you wouldn’t…

**MIYUKI:** If I may, I believe yours was never settled definitively. Would you care to enlighten us? If it is not too delicate, that is.

**KAORU:** No, it’s… It’s fine. It was that I changed my name because I’m illegitimate. I made my last name match up with his, so people would think I’m his real kid. Which I am! Was? Am? We have the same last name now, either way.

**SHIZUKU:** Ah! So a love child!

**RYOUJI:** I’m guessing that’s not the case.

Kaoru swipes their hair back from their face, tugging their glasses off in what seems to be anticipation of tears.

**KAORU:** I don’t know what my father could possibly have to say to me, through snail mail, no less, after all this time, and it’s making me crazy!

**MIYUKI:** I take it that the two of you are not in contact, then?

**KAORU:** I haven’t spoken to him in like, four years! No! Seven? Wait, what year is it? I think it’s six years. If he wants to pretend I don’t exist, then two can play at that game!

**RYOUJI:** I understand. I don’t talk to my parents either.

Kaoru tries to high five him, but when he doesn’t take his hand off the table, they settle for lightly smacking the top of it. Ryouji smiles weakly in response.

**KAORU:** It’s driving me nuts trying to figure out how the Minister even got these things in the first place! Like, did they just walk up to him and go “Hey your bastard child is being held captive in a MURDER VILLAGE by a pterodactyl! Would you like to tell them anything?”

They grab the last piece of toast and sigh.

**KAORU:** Okay, I’m done. You guys can go.

Nobody speaks for a while. Shizuku tips her head to the side, watching Kaoru carefully as they munch their toast.

**SHIZUKU:** Can I ask… What do you think he’d say?

**KAORU:** That’s the thing! What am I supposed to expect?

**SHIZUKU:** Well, what would you want him to say?

They go quiet for a moment, their eyes downcast.

**KAORU:** ‘Sorry,’ I guess. Sorry for how he treated me. Sorry for how he  _ didn’t _ treat me, more like. Sorry for not mourning my mom. Sorry for not telling me more about her, what she was like.

**SHIZUKU:** Nishiyama-san…

**KAORU:** Please. Call me Kaoru. We’re past that.

**SHIZUKU:** Kaoru. I know I’m not your dad, and I don’t know anything about all that, but I’m really sorry to hear all that.

**RYOUJI:** You deserve an apology. If he doesn’t give you one, that’s his fault, not yours.

**KAORU:** That’s what Seijirou says, yeah. I guess I should unstuff my stupid ears and listen to him more.

**MIYUKI:** I do not believe that you are stupid, regardless of what you may have been told.

Kaoru covers their eyes with their hand for a moment, before sighing sharply and wiping their hand across their entire face.

**KAORU:** Okay. Okay. I’m done for real. I’m done talking about this. Who else has stuff? Anybody? Stuff to unpack and deal with over breakfast?

**KAI:** That’s a tough act to follow, enemy.

**KAORU:** I can’t be the only one flipping my lid about all this, though. You guys. Tell me your stuff before I start crying.

**MIYUKI:** I will admit that I am curious to know what Susugi-san would be willing to say to me, but I have no plans to sully my hands. A letter is not worth anyone’s life.

**KAI:** “Susugi-san?” I thought you guys were tight. That’s a little formal.

**MIYUKI:** We are not ‘tight’ any longer. In any case, I believe I know what the contents of the letter might be. There is no value in risking anything for it.

**RYOUJI:** What do you think she’d say?

**MIYUKI:** That she wants us to be friends again. That is what she always said.

**KAI:** That sounds like a story and a half, babe.

**MIYUKI:** I will not be saying anything else on the subject. Let it suffice to say that I am not tempted by the motive.

**KAORU:** Aw, c’mon, I spilled my guts!

**MIYUKI:** And you and I are very different people.

**KAORU:** But— 

**MIYUKI:** Please. Let it be.

**SHIZUKU:** I can go.

**KAORU:** Who is yours from?

**SHIZUKU:** My best friend, Haruka.

**KAI:** Oh, you’ve told us about her before!

**SHIZUKU:** Yeah. She’s been my friend since we were little.

**KAORU:** Like me and Seijirou?

**SHIZUKU:** Pretty much! I don’t think we’re quite sibling level, but we’ve been close for a long time.

**MIYUKI:** What do you believe the contents of your letter to be?

**SHIZUKU:** Ugh, I can’t even imagine. Speculation just makes my tummy hurt.

**RYOUJI:** And you’re sure that’s not the eggs doing that?

**KAI:** Pssh, those eggs were perfectly cooked!

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t want to dwell on it. Anything she could tell me in a letter, I can find out when we get out of here, right?

**MIYUKI:** That is remarkably optimistic.

**SHIZUKU:** Honestly, I’m just glad my letter isn’t from my director.

**RYOUJI:** Yeah?

**SHIZUKU:** I like Sugimoto-san, but he is… How do I put this? Eccentric?

**KAORU:** How so?

**SHIZUKU:** He loves method actors, and is kind of bothered that I’m not one. His vision is really specific, which makes his movies really good! But since I’m not 100% matching up to his expectations, he ends up asking me to work really hard.

**KAI:** Is he the one who directed  _ Rose Garden? _

**SHIZUKU:** Yes! I really like working with him, but if he wrote me a letter, it’d probably just say “get back on set.”

**KAI:** What, like, “Hey Shizuku, heard you got kidnapped and all, but we’re on a pretty tight schedule soo…”

Shizuku laughs. It’s a pretty bad impression of Sugimoto, but she likes it all the same.

**SHIZUKU:** He’s moodier than that. He’d start off with a story about his work with some other actor, and the lengths they went to, and then say something like… Oh, I don’t know, he’d say that once he was working with Chiaki Kuriyama and she got kidnapped by the yakuza but clawed her way out and came to work anyway.

**KAORU:** Whoa! Is that true?

**RYOUJI:** Not likely. I’d definitely have heard about that.

**MIYUKI:** Who is Chiaki Kuriyama?

**KAI:** Psh! You really do live in a music closet, don’t you?

**RYOUJI:** Do you know who she is?

**KAI:** Of course not. I don’t know who anybody is. I barely know who you people are.

**SHIZUKU:** She’s somebody with the opposite career I’ve had. She started as a child actress in movies, and has mostly done television since then.

**MIYUKI:** Regardless, your director sounds like someone who is as passionate as Nishiyama-san.

**KAORU:** Oh yeah! I bet he’d totally get up in the middle of the night to do some directing!

**SHIZUKU:** ...Unfortunately that’s completely accurate.

**KAI:** Don’t tell me he’d get you to come out in the middle of the night!

**MIYUKI:** I was under the impression you had contracts preventing such things in place.

**SHIZUKU:** Only when I was a kid. Now that I’m on my own, I manage my own contracts and I tend to be more lenient than my parents were with what I’m willing to put myself through.

Miyuki’s face doesn’t budge, but everyone else takes on a distinct concerned appearance. It’s at this point Shizuku feels that she’s talked more than enough about herself.

**SHIZUKU** : A-Anyway! That’s why I’m glad it isn’t from him. I’m sure Haruka and her husband can handle any problems that come her way. I’ll clear the dishes.

The two thoughts are more or less entirely disconnected, but nobody argues as she gets to her feet and begins clearing the plates and taking them to the sink. She begins washing them, simultaneously washing all thoughts of the kind of scenes directors would like her to do from her head.

**KAI:** I know we’re having a nice storytime, but I’d rather not spill my guts.

**KAORU:** Aw, is it embarrassing? I totally bet it is. Like, someone who caught you stealing and then stole your stuff, so you’re not the best thief anymore, right?

His smile slips for just a second.

**KAI:** Akihiko has been dead for over six years now. That’s all. 

Kaoru covers their mouth with their hand.

**RYOUJI:** Kai…

**KAORU:** Oh my gosh I’m so sorry! I was just trying to make a goof, because you’re usually the one with all the goofs, I figured it couldn’t be anything that bad, or else you’d have reacted more, or been a sadder person overall, I had no idea that— 

**MIYUKI:** Nishiyama-san.

**KAI:** No! Don’t worry. You couldn’t have known. I just mean… It’s been a long time. I doubt any letter from him is legit.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry… I don’t know what to say.

**MIYUKI:** Indeed. You have my condolences. 

**KAORU:** Yeah…

**RYOUJI:** Was he not the type to write letters?

**KAI:** Huh? Why do you ask?

**RYOUJI:** Oh! I’m sorry! I was just wondering. If he’d written you something before…

**KAI:** He actually really liked to write letters. I always… Mm. I’d always imagined he’d write me when I was in prison.

**KAORU:** That’s so cute!

Kai smiles softly. It’s the saddest Shizuku has ever seen him.

**KAI:** He was an old fashioned kind of guy.

**MIYUKI:** If he did indeed enjoy writing letters, then it seems to be that the likelihood of one last letter failing to be sent is higher.

**KAI:** Maybe I should clarify. I don’t want it to be legit.

**RYOUJI:** You don’t?

Kai just shrugs and closes his eyes. If she didn’t know any better, Shizuku would have assumed he looked relaxed. Sleepy after breakfast, maybe. But knowing what she does, she knows this expression is meant to disincentivize any more questions on the subject.

**RYOUJI:** It’s the same for me. I mean, um, Kanazaki-sensei is dead too. I don’t know about the letters being real or not.

Shizuku dries her hands and puts her hand on his arm.

**KAORU:** Do you wanna talk about it?

**RYOUJI:** I don’t know what I can say. 

**MIYUKI:** Who was this Kanazaki-sensei to you?

**RYOUJI:** A teacher at Hope’s Peak. I can barely remember him, because of our memory problems, but…

**KAI:** He wasn’t our teacher, right?

**RYOUJI:** No, he taught a different class. He… He was always there for me when things were rough at home. It was so nice to have someone be proud of me for once. I never wanted to leave the school. Couldn’t watch out for me in that stupid apartment building…

As he trails off, his eyes fill with tears. He sniffles quietly, as if trying to keep the tears back.

**KAORU:** That’s horrible, Ryouji-chan! Is it okay if I call you that, since like, we’re sitting here and getting emotional?

He nods, then wipes his eyes with his sleeve.

**RYOUJI:** He only passed away a few months ago, though, so that letter could be…

He sighs.

**RYOUJI:** It could be his last words, you know? Something he never got to say to me. One last piece of advice. I guess I want the letters to be real. I wish I could just hear his voice one more time...

Miyuki knocks her knuckles gently against the wood of the table, drawing attention to herself. Her face is grim.

**MIYUKI:** I hope you are not thinking of doing anything drastic. And that goes for the rest of you as well.

**RYOUJI:** No, no! I’m just… really curious. But I wouldn’t! I don’t think I have it in me to… Do anything like that.

**SHIZUKU:** I never want anything like that to happen again. We’re going to work together to make sure it doesn’t, right?

Kai shrugs again. Kaoru stares at the ceiling in thought.

**MIYUKI:** The worst thing we can do is lose faith in each other.

**KAORU:** Everything’s gonna be fine!!! I mean, we’re all obviously super good at working together. 

Shizuku sucks in her cheeks without thinking.

_...That fight yesterday was intense. There’s no way they just forgot about it, right? _

She manually relaxes her face and turns on the spot to finish putting the clean dishes away.

_ I probably shouldn’t mention it. This isn’t my place. _

**KAI:** What’s going on in your noggin, Shizuku? 

**SHIZUKU:** Hm? What do you mean?

Kai raises an eyebrow at her.

**KAI:** You look like you’ve got something to say.

_ Oops. _

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t know what you’re talking about.

**KAORU:** Hmm? Is Shizuku-chan acting weird?

**RYOUJI:** Everyone’s just doing first names, then?

**MIYUKI:** Yoruhisa-san, why are you antagonizing her? I am sure her thoughts are her own business.

**KAI:** This would be a really cool time to reveal that I’m psychic. But no, I just noticed she’s making faces over there.

**SHIZUKU:** I am not!

**KAI:** Babe, you can lie to cameras all you want, but I’m a hardened criminal. I have a sense for these things.

She takes a deep breath, closing the cabinet softly before turning to face all of them.

**SHIZUKU:** Well, just… I was wondering if Kaoru had already patched things up with Kumode-san. That’s all. Since, uh, we’re all talking about getting along so well?

**RYOUJI:** Huh?

Kaoru sits back in their chair with a thump, nearly rocking the chair backwards. Kai nonchalantly places a hand on the back of the chair to steady it before they can go flying, which they do not appear to notice.

**KAORU:** UGH. GROSS.

It’s Miyuki’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

**MIYUKI:** I beg your pardon? 

**SHIZUKU:** I really do not know if that’s a yes or a no.

**KAI:** What’s the situation that you have to patch up? Aren’t you two attached at the hip?

They puff out their cheeks and pout.

**KAORU:** I fought with Seijirou yesterday. I KNOW I need to go say sorry but I don’t know how! This has never happened before!

**MIYUKI:** A fight? I would have been happy to mediate.

**KAI:** I hadn’t heard about any fight. I didn’t think it was technically possible for you two to argue.

**KAORU:** Shizuku-chan stopped us from strangling each other, it’s fine.

**RYOUJI:** Please tell me you mean that metaphorically.

**SHIZUKU:** They do! I mean, I hope! Probably!

**KAORU:** It’s just! We’ve argued before, sure, but never fought like this.

**MIYUKI:** What did the fight entail?

**KAORU:** Weirdly enough, his fiance.

**RYOUJI:** Why is that weird?

**KAORU:** That’s who he’d get a letter from. He didn’t even seem to care about that! Which I guess makes sense, if he doesn’t love his husband or whatever!

**KAI:** He doesn’t?

**KAORU:** That was his secret, last time. And now the letter from the ‘most important person’ or whatever is from Ishihama-san? I don’t get it at all!

**SHIZUKU:** Maybe you should ask him about it?

**KAORU:** After I picked a whole fight about it! No way!

**RYOUJI:** What is there to fight about? Were you mad at him?

**KAORU:** Of course I’m mad at him! Or, I was. I was mad at him. For marrying someone he doesn’t love! He’s too important to me to throw his life away on someone just for… For business? It’s gross! How would you feel if your sibling married some creep for money? You’d want to help, right?

**MIYUKI:** I am an only child.

**SHIZUKU:** Me too.

**RYOUJI:** Yeah, I don’t really know how to relate.

**KAORU:** Either way, I don’t know where to even start.

**KAI:** Dearest enemy of mine, I’ve accidentally gotten into way more fights than I can count. I think asking questions and listening about it will honestly solve things.

**RYOUJI:** And apologizing.

Kaoru sniffs.

**KAORU:** Will he even forgive me? I was being a real jerk.

Nobody knows how to reply for a moment. Nobody knows Seijirou’s heart, after all, and it feels in bad taste to promise something they couldn’t guarantee.

**SHIZUKU:** All you want from your dad is an apology, right?

**KAORU:** ...I guess. It would be a start, at least.

**SHIZUKU:** All apologies are. You just have to talk things through with him. Find out what went wrong, and figure out how to avoid doing it again.

**KAORU:** Ugh! You’re so smart!

**RYOUJI:** I sense a ‘but’ coming.

**KAORU:** But I’m scared! What if I get mad again! What if he’s still mad!

**KAI:** It sounds like someone needs some moral support.

**MIYUKI:** I agree. You need to wrap up this argument before it grows worse.

**RYOUJI:** We can stand by you. We won’t step in unless you need us!

**KAORU:** Really? You’d do that for me?

**RYOUJI:** That’s what friends are for.

**MIYUKI:** Would you like me to accompany you as well? I can inform Kumode-san about how imperative it is that the two of you get along in good faith.

**KAI:** No offence, babe, but I don’t think that would really hurry any making up along.

**MIYUKI:** Regardless, my supervision and intervention will be— 

**KAI:** Can I take a guess and say you’ve never been moral support before?

**MIYUKI:** ...I was under the impression that ‘moral support’ is simply an expression.

**SHIZUKU:** Kajisawa-san and I will stay behind! You three handle that, okay?

**KAORU:** Ugghh we have to go now?

**RYOUJI:** Yep! We’re facing your fears! C’mon!

Kai nudges Kaoru until they stand up, and the three are out the door with cheerful waves from two thirds of the departing group. Shizuku waves at them as well, feeling that she’ll miss them as soon as they’re gone.

As soon as the door is closed, Shizuku puts on water for tea. Miyuki watches her curiously, still seated at the table like an elegant statue.

**MIYUKI:** May I ask why you volunteered to babysit me?

**SHIZUKU:** What? It wasn’t anything like that!

Miyuki sighs softly, looking down at her gently folded hands.

**MIYUKI:** It is all right, Yazaki-san. I believe I understand. I know I am not the most capable in emotional discussions.

**SHIZUKU:** I didn’t mean to imply anything. I just figured it would be a bit of a crowd to all go talk to Kumode-san like that, you know?

While the water heats up, Shizuku sits down across from the much taller woman.

**MIYUKI:** That has some logic to it. Still… I wonder if you and I do not have our own unresolved business to discuss.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m not sure what you mean.

**MIYUKI:** Yesterday I was quite rude to you. I must admit I do not always see your point of view, but I do know that you have only ever tried to be kind to me.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Well, thank you! But why are you saying all this? I wasn’t upset with you!

**MIYUKI:** I do not wish to reiterate mistakes from my past.

**SHIZUKU:** ...Is this about your friend? Susugi-san?

**MIYUKI:** Only tangentially. I do not wish to speak of her any longer, if that is okay with you.

**SHIZUKU:** Of course! I get that it can be hard to talk about difficult feelings. I’m gonna be the last person to pressure you about that.

**MIYUKI:** I appreciate that. I do hope you take my apology seriously, though. It comes from the here and now, not a misplaced apology for someone I will never speak with again.

**SHIZUKU:** Uh! Yeah! Of course. I’ve forgiven you already. 

**MIYUKI:** You have?

**SHIZUKU:** Well, at the time it felt more like you were talking to yourself than me. I shouldn’t have tried to jump in and judge the way you grieve, anyway.

**MIYUKI:** I…

Her folded hands tense, her knuckles white as she attempts to maintain her composure.

**MIYUKI:** I would like to be your friend.

**SHIZUKU:** We already are!

**MIYUKI:** I would like to be your friend, formally.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Sure? What does that entail?

**MIYUKI:** I… would not know.

**SHIZUKU:** Aren’t you friends with Keda-san? Formally?

**MIYUKI:** We have not discussed it in such terms.

**SHIZUKU:** I thought you two were close!

**MIYUKI:** We are! I think. I would not have the experience to know for certain, wherein lies the crux. I am unaccustomed to seeking out friendships. Or. Maintaining them.

**SHIZUKU:** It’s okay, Kajisawa-san. I don’t mean to gossip, but I don’t think Ryouji is used to having a lot of friends either.

**MIYUKI:** You seem to collect us like strays. I cannot pretend I understand you, but I appreciate you nonetheless.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m glad you want to be friends with me!

**MIYUKI:** ...Will you tell me why that is? I mean no offense. I just… Fail to understand you.

**SHIZUKU:** You’re a really strong, interesting person! You’re smart and you try so hard, all the time! Your constant work to be perfect is really inspiring, it makes me want to work harder!

**MIYUKI:** I… See.

**SHIZUKU:** Why do you want to be friends with me?

**MIYUKI:** Is that not obvious?

Her words come out slightly more scathing than Shizuku expected, so Shizuku decides not to press further on that. Instead, she stands up and begins work on steeping the tea.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh. Okay. Can I ask you another question?

**MIYUKI:** You may.

Shizuku feels that this conversation may be easier with her back turned to Miyuki, so the work on the tea is much appreciated. She knows all she has to do is wait for it to steep, and she could return to the table for that, but she stays, toying with the cups.

**SHIZUKU:** Is there any reason you haven’t made a lot of friends?

**MIYUKI:** Ah.

There is a long silence, broken only by the sound of ceramic on tile as Shizuku shifts the mugs around on the counter, having no desire to make eye contact.

**MIYUKI:** I have been very busy. Too busy for friends.

**SHIZUKU:** Of course, that makes perfect sense.

Shizuku turns around, offering the mug to Miyuki. It’s prepared the same way Miyuki had it the other day, Shizuku takes pride in noting.

**MIYUKI:** I am shocked that you found the time for friendships.

**SHIZUKU:** My parents really wanted me to grow up normal, I guess. They made sure I had lots of time.

**MIYUKI:** Mm.

**SHIZUKU:** I know, I know. It’s like you said. I’m spoiled, I guess.

**MIYUKI:** And yet you aspire to work harder, you said. I find that fascinating.

**SHIZUKU:** Is it so weird? I really enjoy working! It’s been hard being away from it, actually.

**MIYUKI:** Yes. It is difficult to know what to do with one’s time.

**SHIZUKU:** Right! I haven’t had this much free time… Actually, uh, ever?

**MIYUKI:** I am, as the saying goes, in the same boat. I have found structuring my time to be very helpful.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh yeah? What do you fill all your time up with? I’m curious about everyone’s daily schedules, now.

**MIYUKI:** Keda-san has been instrumental. They understand the importance of regular training, and as such have provided a relatively rigid schedule for themself to follow. 

**SHIZUKU:** You train with them?! You can keep up?

**MIYUKI:** I have followed portions of it, while portioning out others for my own personal betterment. But, in answer to your question… No. They slow themself down for me.

**SHIZUKU:** Running together in the morning must be really nice. It starts your day off right!

**MIYUKI:** Indeed it does.

Miyuki looks over her tea, her eyes serious as she stares at Shizuku.

**MIYUKI:** You may join us, if you wish.

**SHIZUKU:** At five in the morning? I don’t think I could force myself out the door before the sun is up.

**MIYUKI:** I am willing to compromise. We could run at… eight?

**SHIZUKU:** Nine.

**MIYUKI:** Nine it is.

Shizuku chuckles to herself, sipping her tea.

**MIYUKI:** What do you find amusing?

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, nothing! It’s just that I didn’t take you for someone who’d compromise. You’re all made of steel, unbending, that sort of thing. That’s the impression I get, anyway.

**MIYUKI:** You would ordinarily be correct. However, and just this once, I am willing to.

**SHIZUKU:** Why’s that?

Miyuki pauses, apparently thinking over her response carefully. She sets down her mug of tea and once again she seems to try to look into Shizuku’s very soul.

**MIYUKI:** I would like to get to know you better.

Miyuki leaves not long after that, having some kind of appointment with Kizou to discuss the motive in further detail, and Shizuku cleans up the cups by herself.

For a day where they’ve been enticed to murder one another, she thinks she’s having a pretty good morning.

* * *

There isn’t anyone hanging around the outside of Retribution street as she makes her way towards the cinema. It’s too bad, because if she’d run into anyone else — Nao Tobe not included — she would have invited them to join her. She is headed to the cinema to do what she always does on gloomy days when she has nothing else scheduled.

She’s going to watch a movie.

In the chaos of her last week, being kidnapped, having a friend murdered and another executed, she feels she can forgive herself for not even noticing how much she’s missed watching movies. She wanted to get into movie acting not just for prestige, but because she enjoys them. The thrill of a single camera, the dynamic lighting that a well-filmed movie can accomplish…

She sighs happily as she steps into the cinema. The air conditioning is somehow on full blast, despite the slight chill outside, but that’s the way a movie theatre always should be. She skips the popcorn and candy, and heads for Theatre #2. 

Heading into the projection chamber, she hunkers down to look at the available films. There’s about twenty of them, none of which bear the same title as the one she’d spotted in Theatre #1, which means the total library of films is pretty limited. Forty total films is pretty slim pickings, but she doesn’t mind.

_ It’s not like we’ll be here long enough to go through all of them, I’m sure! _

It’s with this optimism that she looks over the films available to her.

“Axe Murderings 7: Son of Axe Jr!”

**SHIZUKU:** Hm. No.

“Revenge 2: The Revengening”

**SHIZUKU:** Well, they ran out of good titles fast. Pass.

“Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan”

**SHIZUKU:** They made eight of those?!

“Demon Killer 4”

**SHIZUKU:** Is there not a single movie that’s the first in the franchise here?

“Murder Ravens 6”

Shizuku puts the film back on the shelf and sits back on her heels.

_ Okay, so they’re all gory slasher movies, and none of them are even original gory slasher movies. I think I’m going to have to find something else to do. _

Thoroughly disappointed, she stands and dusts off her skirt. She doesn’t know why her hopes were so high that any of these movies would be worth watching, given everything else about the situation. Still, she tries to learn something.

None of these movies are from the 50s, or 70s. They seem to range from a variety of years. That means whoever built this place put them there personally, not just to fit with the aesthetic of the buildings, but to terrorize everyone.

It’s less reassuring of a thought exercise than she’d thought it would be.

She leaves Theatre #2 and doesn’t even consider going into Theatre #1 to double check the selection. She has a feeling she knows what will show up on those shelves. She begins walking into the lobby, walking past Theatre #3 when she hears a distinct  _ thump. _

Shizuku pauses.

_ Thump. Thumpthumpthump THUMP. _

There are only so many rational explanations for that kind of thing, and having just been under a barrage of horror movies, in the middle of a murder village, she finds that she’s walking toward the door with dread in her heart.

The thumping doesn’t stop as she opens the door. She thinks she hears a grunt, of effort or pain she can’t tell. She doesn’t know if her heart is beating louder than the sounds she’s hearing.

She pushes the door open to see the stage lights beaming down upon Kizou, lying on their back, Chiemi standing over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Next update is September 18th! 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your support so far. Reminder that we have a discord sever (linked in the description) for further story discussion!


	19. 2.3 - A Mask That Looks Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumbling Ever Forwards

Kizou springs up, tumbling backwards and standing on their hands with a delighted laugh. Chiemi catches their legs and pushes them forward, sending them tumbling in an entirely different direction.

While Kizou cartwheels, stops mid-motion, and flips in the opposite direction, Chiemi slowly and deliberately tumbles forward to try to stand on her hands as well. She tries, and fails, to stay upright, calling to the wooden stage with a loud crash and a grunt.

Shizuku realizes that her hands are clenched together over her heart, and purposefully relaxes them. Her heart doesn’t stop pounding, but she knows the adrenaline will gradually recede as she steps forward to greet the two.

Chiemi rolls around from her prone form and immediately starts doing push ups. Kizou catapults themself onto her back and lands, cross legged in between her shoulders. Chiemi’s push ups do not falter as Kizou gets comfortable, spots Shizuku, and waves cheerfully.

**KIZOU:** Hey Yazaki!

Chiemi looks up and grins. She does not appear to even feel the weight of an entire person on her back as she shifts to pushing herself with one arm.

**CHIEMI:** Yazaki! Feel free to join us!

**SHIZUKU:** Sure! I don’t actually know what I’d be joining you in doing, though.

**KIZOU:** Isn’t it obvious?

**SHIZUKU:** ...Nope!

Chiemi goes back to two hands, launching herself up and clapping lightly before slamming back down onto the stage.

**KIZOU:** We’re showing off!

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Just to each other?

**CHIEMI:** Well, now you’re included too!

**KIZOU:** I know, I know, Moto isn’t very impressive. Only push ups? That’s like showing off for babies! Or no, worse! That’s like how  _ dudes _ show off!

**CHIEMI:** How dare you!

She laughs and stands abruptly, leaving Kizou to slide off her back into a neat roll that lands at the edge of the stage.

**KIZOU:** It’s not my fault you can’t do flips!

To demonstrate, they gracefully get to their feet and do a flip. There’s no lead up or anything. Just standing— and then a flip. If Shizuku had blinked, she would have missed it.

**CHIEMI:** You’re just jealous because you can’t bench!

**KIZOU:** There’s no benches in here to bench with! That’s like trying to surf with no beach!

**CHIEMI** : That’s quitters’ talk. Yazaki, may I?

**SHIZUKU:** May you what?

**CHIEMI:** Just c’mere! I don’t bite!

Shizuku privately thanks her years of media training once again for her skill in being able to fight back the blush that threatens to overtake her cheeks as she steps onto the stage. Chiemi flops onto the floor, lying on her back, and looks expectantly up at Shizuku.

**SHIZUKU:** What do you need me for, exactly?

**CHIEMI:** You’re gonna sit on one hand and then lean back onto the other.

**SHIZUKU:** Are you genuinely going to bench press me right now?

**CHIEMI:** Yup! If that’s okay, of course!

**SHIZUKU:** Is this— is this just a normal thing you do?

**CHIEMI:** For pretty girls? Sure! Most of the time they ask me before I ask them, actually.

Kizou scoffs.

**KIZOU:** Wonder why that is.

**CHIEMI:** I’ve never really thought about it! C’mon, Yazaki! Get on board!

Shizuku tries to think of reasons to say no. She tries to think about things like decorum, responsibility, public image. She tries to think about what her parents might say. What her publicist might say. All she can actually think about is Chiemi staring up at her from the ground, a big goofy grin on her face.

Shizuku closes her eyes. She turns around and lets Chiemi place her hand on her thigh, in a respectful position, as she leans back and feels Chiemi support her back as well.

Being lifted is exhilarating. She’s terrified she’s going to be dropped. This terror manifests itself in a decidedly girlish giggle escaping her without any permission whatsoever.

**CHIEMI:** See? Easy as pie.

**KIZOU:** Pssh, that’s because she’s small!

**CHIEMI:** Oh yeah, hotshot? Get over here.

**KIZOU:** Yazaki, my lady, I am going to have to sit on your tummy to prove that Moto is weaksauce.

Shizuku covers her face with her hands, which Kizou takes as implicit consent. Kizou hopping aboard, sitting squarely on Shizuku’s stomach, does little to stem the giggling. Chiemi’s arms wobble beneath her, and it certainly doesn’t help that Kizou’s weight is on a part of Shizuku’s body that  _ isn’t _ being supported by the strong hands of the girl beneath her.

Chiemi manages two or three reps before the instability makes itself clear, and the two of them come cascading down on top of the larger girl in a puddle of laughter. Shizuku peels herself away from them quickly, far too embarrassed to simply lie on the floor like a too-tired theatre kid — regardless of her clear association with that group — and continues to cover her face as she laughs.

Kizou backflips up from their position, and lands on one hand, posing there for a moment before returning to a more normal, humanly upright position. They bow to everyone involved in their various positions sitting on the stage, and join in with the laughter.

**KIZOU:** It’s a shame, Yazaki. You can’t really participate as more than an audience member or prop, can you?

**CHIEMI:** Be nice, she makes a fantastic prop!

**KIZOU:** Jealous you can’t do any solo feats?

They stick their tongue out at her, and she just grins back at them.

**CHIEMI:** I think you’re just jealous you didn’t get to bench Yazaki.

**KIZOU:** She’s not even an impressive person to bench! Bench Taniguchi and then we’ll talk!

**CHIEMI:** Hey, Yazaki. What  _ can _ you do?

**KIZOU:** Not in a rude way! Just like… Can you cartwheel?

They cartwheel as a way of punctuation. Chiemi gets to her feet and does one as well, though with significantly less gravitas.

**SHIZUKU:** Not really. There’s a reason I haven’t accepted any roles in superhero movies. I’m not a big fan of having a personal trainer, and that’s the best way to get abs.

**CHIEMI:** You don’t need abs to be a superhero!

**KIZOU:** You have abs.

**CHIEMI:** That doesn’t prove anything!

**KIZOU:** Either way, I feel a little bad about showing off so much if Yazaki can’t try to match me.

**CHIEMI:** Yeah, she doesn’t have a really athletic talent.

**SHIZUKU:** Well, we are on a stage.

**KIZOU:** Yeah?

**SHIZUKU:** And I’m an actress!

**KIZOU:** But performing with no script is like doing flips with no milk!

**CHIEMI:** You have to know that doesn’t mean anything, right?

**SHIZUKU:** Well, I wouldn’t perform like, a play. But I can do pretty good impressions, if I have to.

**KIZOU:** Oh, word? Like who?

Shizuku gets to her feet, standing over the both of them, and thinks for a moment before settling on her character.

With her at the edge of the stage, and the two of them facing her, she stands tall, squaring her shoulders with her neck held high, before hunching forward incrementally and grabbing at the strap to a messenger bag that isn’t there. She raises her eyebrows, but otherwise makes her expression perfectly blank, her lips very slightly pursed.

When she speaks, her voice is pitched lower than normal, and her tone is a regular monotone.

**SHIZUKU:** The stars have blessed us with divine justice, and cruellest fate. Sunlight seeks the cracks in pavement to bleach the roots of evil palest white.

Kizou is howling with laughter before she even finishes her short speech. She does not let the facade crack until Chiemi claps.

**KIZOU:** Taniguchi! Right?

**CHIEMI:** Do Lucky Aimi next!

Shizuku snaps into her next character; her stance is now more relaxed, her feet slightly pigeon-toed and her head cocked to the side. She smiles, as perfectly as she can, throwing up a peace sign with a slight bounce. Her voice comes out high pitched and artificial, a falsetto considerably out of her natural register.

**SHIZUKU:** Huh~? Lucky Aimi’s here to root for you! Aren’t you guys, like, so totally good at guessing these? It’s like charades! Soooo cool!

**KIZOU:** This is incredible! Do Kajisawa!

Shizuku straightens again, and gently folds her hands in front of her. Her posture is rigid, but natural, as if she’s only ever sat perfectly straight and has never been tempted by slouching. Her mouth is once again pursed, but in a way that communicates that she has much to say. Her voice returns to a more comfortable pitch as she speaks.

**SHIZUKU:** Am I to believe that you find such childish games… amusing? No, I will not participate. I find such things fascinating but I find that such playfulness is beneath someone of my reputation. Please, carry on. I would like to observe.

Kizou and Chiemi cackle.

**KIZOU:** You got her! You pinned the tail right on the donkey!

She shifts back into her natural state, grinning at both of them.

**SHIZUKU:** See! I can show off too! Who should I do next?

**KIZOU:** Ooh! Ooh! Do Cherry!

**CHIEMI:** My Cherry? Cosmic Cherry?

**SHIZUKU:** I haven’t seen you do Cherry enough to copy, though!

**CHIEMI:** Here, I’ll do an example.

Chiemi gets to her feet and takes a deep breath before shifting into character. Her shift is much like going from Tsukasa to Aimi; a posture shift, something about the way she holds her legs, and looking up all bright and shiny and not at all as sleepy as she’d looked a moment ago. Her voice is bright and loud, as if she’s speaking to a group of people rather than just the two of them.

**CHIEMI:** Hi hi hello! I’m Cosmic Cherry, Star Defender, come all the way from outer space to protect you all!

**KIZOU:** Wow!

**CHIEMI:** Keda-dono, do you have any questions?

**KIZOU:** Haha, sure! What’s the best way to defend myself if you’re not around?

**CHIEMI:** Easy peasy, Keda-dono! Since you’re a lot shorter than an alien like me, I’d recommend hitting someone with your hand held like this— 

She demonstrates what is basically her hand curled into a fist, but with her index finger curled higher than the rest, leaving the knuckle free for use.

**CHIEMI:** Right here!

She taps her own shin lightly, extending her leg in a delicate and ladylike way to show what part of the shin specifically should be targeted.

**CHIEMI:** That’s called a pressure point! If you hit somebody as hard as you can, they’ll hurt so much they’ll fall right over and you can run to an adult you trust!

When she’s finished, she pumps her fist in the air and spins around, finishing with two peace signs and a giant grin before abruptly sitting back down. Just like that, Chiemi is back to herself, her eyes half lidded and sleepy as she smiles up at Shizuku.

**KIZOU:** Hell of a demonstration! Is all that true?

**CHIEMI:** Huh? Sure it is. I wouldn’t lie to kids.

**SHIZUKU:** Okay, okay, let me try.

She closes her eyes, trying to pull the exact poses Chiemi had done just a moment ago from her memory. If she copies too exactly, it’s just a mimic skill, not a true impression. There has to be an element of improvisation. She pulls herself up into the posture, and looks at both of them with a cheesy grin.

**SHIZUKU:** Moto-dono, would you like to help me demonstrate how I like to keep crime off the streets?

Chiemi guffaws.

**CHIEMI:** Boy, would I!

**SHIZUKU:** Stand on up then!

Chiemi dutifully gets to her feet, and Shizuku takes on a speculative pose, tapping at her chin. She has no idea what she’s going to do next.

**SHIZUKU:** I want you to pretend to be a villain! I’ll show Keda-dono how to escape your grasp!

**CHIEMI:** All right. I’ll go easy on you.

Chiemi moves to stand behind Shizuku. Slowly, giving her plenty of time to react, Chiemi reaches around to lift Shizuku off of the ground.

**SHIZUKU:** Now, kids, if someone tries to pick you up like this, the very first thing you should try to do is holler your head off! Say it with me, Keda-dono!

Shizuku takes a deep breath and yells as loud as she can, using all of her stage scream muscles.

**SHIZUKU:** I DON’T KNOW THIS PERSON!

As she does so, Chiemi fully lifts her into the air. Shizuku keeps to character, looking at Kizou encouragingly.

**KIZOU:** I don’t know this person?

**SHIZUKU:** Good! You’ll have to be a lot louder than that! In any case, as soon as you’ve done that, you need to… Uh.

She realizes now for the first time that Chiemi is clutching her very tightly with arms more muscular than she could have possibly imagined, and that she is fully off of the ground without access to her own arms.

Chiemi’s breath is hot on Shizuku’s ear as she tries to throw her a bone.

**CHIEMI:** Bite.

**SHIZUKU:** Huh? Really?

**CHIEMI:** Yup. Bite me.

**SHIZUKU:** You need to use those sharp little human teeth of yours, of course!

She pauses.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m not actually going to bite you, Moto-san.

Chiemi laughs and sets her down gently.

**CHIEMI:** Okay, that was pretty good. Your advice could use some work, but it was mega weird seeing someone else be Cherry for a minute.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m glad you think I did a good job!

**KIZOU:** Do someone else, now!

**SHIZUKU:** I take requests!

**CHIEMI:** All right, how about our resident baby boy? Try Hino on for size.

Shizuku laughs.

**SHIZUKU:** Too easy!

She’s spent far too much time with Ryouji; his bouncy nervous stance comes to her instantly. She begins toying with the collar of her sweater, a nervous but friendly smile plastered on her face.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh hey! Aren’t you two famous? I’ve read about you, I think! That’s so cool!

She bounces on her toes, leaning forward eagerly.

**SHIZUKU:** Keda-san, you shattered records recently with your gold medal wins! I can’t even believe I’m in the same room with you! And Moto-san! Wow! Even since you moved to Tokyo and stopped being an officially allowed vigilante, the crime rate has dropped by one percent! I know that doesn’t sound like a lot, but for a city like Tokyo—!

Both of them are howling now, slapping the stage with their hands as they fail to contain their laughter. It’s only when actual tears start forming in Kizou’s eyes that Shizuku stops herself so that she can laugh too.

**KIZOU:** Too convincing! Too convincing! Stop!

**CHIEMI:** You’re killing us!

**SHIZUKU:** Ooh, I’ve got another one!

**KIZOU:** Nooo I can’t breathe! Ahaha! Stop!

Shizuku doesn’t listen. Instead, she crosses her arms firmly across her chest and looks down at both of them with a small, neutral frown on her face. Her voice comes out deep and dark, like black coffee or too-rich chocolate. She raises one eyebrow as she looks down at her laughing friends.

**SHIZUKU:** Hm. Can you stop having fun? Actually, I’m not asking for permission. I’m here to ask one hundred extremely shady questions.

Chiemi’s eyes widen and her laughter seems to choke her, turning into a sharp wheeze.

**SHIZUKU:** Does that bother you? Huh. That’s fine. Don’t worry about why I want to know these things.

**KIZOU:** Nooo Yazaki you  _ can’t _ I can’t breathe!

**NAO:** Hm.

No louder than the delicate clearing of a throat, the sound from behind Shizuku threatens to give her a heart attack.

At the back of the theatre, standing in the light of the open door, is a certain dark haired girl in a fluffy coat. Chiemi and Kizou’s laughter only gets more raucous.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh. Uh. Tobe-san.

**NAO:** Is that what I sound like?

**SHIZUKU:** Um.

**KIZOU:** Oh noooo! I can’t do this!

**SHIZUKU:** What are you doing here?

**NAO:** Heard a lot of unfortunate sounds.

She checks her notebook.

**NAO:** Things like “I can’t breathe.” “You’re killing us.”

She pauses for a long time before looking up again and adding her final point.

**NAO:** “I don’t know this person.” Sounded… Important.

**CHIEMI:** She’s been here for so long, I’m so sorry Yazaki, we couldn’t tell you, it was too funny!

**SHIZUKU:** Ah. Well.

Shizuku takes a deep breath.

**SHIZUKU:** I… Just remembered! I forgot my hairdryer! Bye bye!

_ Hairdryer? WHATEVER. _

She practically runs away, scurrying down the stairs and brushing past Nao as she escapes as fast as she can. It doesn’t matter, as long as she’s quick on her feet. She’s going to go to the one place Nao has no right to intrude: their shared home.

... _ That made more sense before I put it into words. _

Regardless, she finds her way home. The blush doesn’t leave her face until sometime after the nighttime announcement, either way.

* * *

Day 9: October 28th

Her feet thump against the pavement rhythmically. Her heartbeat and her movement are the only things on her mind. She watches Miyuki’s high ponytail swing in front of her, bouncing with each step. The scrunchie that Miyuki is using must be made of steel, or else Miyuki intimidated it into ensuring it wouldn’t break under the sheer force of her curls.

_ Now, when did she get ahead of me? _

As they circle around the end of the street and start jogging back up, Shizuku lags behind Miyuki for the first time. She’s less out of shape than she initially thought, though she’s certainly no Olympic athlete. After a moment of focusing herself, she surges forwards to keep up again.

It’s nice. As she puts all her energy into the run, her mind clears. It might be something she’ll be making a habit of. But that’s something she’ll think about when she can fill her head with anything other than the sound of her intentionally very steady breathing.

The pair of them reach the gazebo, and Miyuki abruptly slows down. In an attempt to copy her, Shizuku nearly falls flat on her face, but catches herself just in time. Her sneakers — old, from high school gym class — skid on the pavement as she nearly loses balance, but Miyuki reaches out an arm to steady her.

As soon as she’s standing normally, Miyuki lets go and continues walking. Miyuki is wearing athletic leggings and a shirt that looks like it was meant to be fashionably large, but on Miyuki’s body it fits quite perfectly. It was probably borrowed from Kizou, but Shizuku doesn’t ask. Shizuku herself is wearing sweatpants that were probably intended to be used as sleep clothes, a sturdy sports bra, and a hoodie that started zipped up to her collar, but is now only connected at the very bottom of its zipper.

She raises her arms above her head, feeling the stretch through her whole back, and takes a moment of pride in the fact that she can show a little bit of her tummy without fear of judgement.

**MIYUKI:** This is the ‘cool down’ part of the run. It will help prevent us from overexertion. It allows the lactic acid that has built up in our muscles for the duration of the run to leave our systems by facilitating blood flow.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Good! I don’t remember the last time I heard such a technical breakdown of working out, though.

**MIYUKI:** Keda-san is quite knowledgeable. Though I believe they originally put it to me as ‘flushing our goobers down the drain.’

Shizuku laughs, but just doing that is enough to remind her of how she needs to breathe deeply and not pant.

**MIYUKI:** Are you well, Yazaki-san? Your face is quite red.

Shizuku takes the towel from around her neck that she’d prepared in advance and uses it to wipe some sweat from her brow.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m okay! Just a little out of breath. That was intense!

**MIYUKI:** I did not find it particularly strenuous. Though, I suppose I have been doing this every morning since we arrived.

**SHIZUKU:** Yeah! I’ll get used to it if I keep doing it.

**MIYUKI:** It would be an excellent habit to keep. A routine is helpful in these peculiar circumstances.

At this point, they’ve reached the front door of the Iguanodon house. Miyuki unlocks the door, and beckons Shizuku inside. She gratefully follows her up the steps, gently pulling off her sneakers as Miyuki walks into the kitchen with purpose radiating from her.

**MIYUKI:** Would you like tea? Keda-san and I have taken to drinking some after our runs. It makes a fine start to the day.

For a moment, tea sounds altogether too warm for the level of heat coming from Shizuku’s body, but she knows from experience that in less than five minutes she’ll be shivering from her sweat.

**SHIZUKU:** If you don’t mind! I can help you too, if you’d like.

**MIYUKI:** It is no trouble.

Shizuku quietly begins a small routine of stretches and watches Miyuki fill the kettle with water. She manages to make even the simplest tasks look utterly elegant. It’s fascinating. 

After a few minutes, she sets down two steaming mugs on the table. Shizuku wraps her hands around her tea, smiling as warmth rushes through her. She was right. She’s cooled off considerably and the warmth is nicer than she could have imagined.

**SHIZUKU:** Do you usually run through the entire village in the morning?

**MIYUKI:** Sometimes twice around. It was a very small area, until recently, so we did more laps when it was just ‘round the gazebo. I did the same in my own neighbourhood.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! You made it sound like you only started running when we all arrived here.

Miyuki absentmindedly lifts up her mass of hair, pulling it away from her neck, while she carefully undoes her ponytail.

**MIYUKI:** That is correct. I merely took brisk walks when at home. It was adequate for my health, and was approved by my parents.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Of course. I don’t know why I didn’t just assume that!

She keeps her eyes on her tea, rather than trying to address whatever is going on with Miyuki’s family life.

**MIYUKI:** Your thoughts are written all over your face, Yazaki-san. I do not mind answering questions.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m sorry! You just made it sound like your parents wouldn’t want you running? I was wondering why they’d have an issue with that, I guess.

**MIYUKI:** Ah.

She looks down at her tea, then quietly takes a sip. Shizuku unconsciously mimics her.

**MIYUKI:** My parents believe that athleticism would be… too traditionally masculine for me.

Shizuku looks up at Miyuki and something clicks into place in her head. She understands a bit better now.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, were they the type to throw away all your legos and get you dolls instead?

Miyuki looks across at Shizuku, her gaze even, and nods slowly.

**MIYUKI:** Though, I must admit, they did not care for me playing with much of anything.

**SHIZUKU:** My parents said play was important. Something about developmental… something or other. They said playing my imagination games were what helped me be good at acting.

**MIYUKI:** I did play, of course. With approved things. The cello was the most important toy. I also had porcelain dolls… I loved their hair. The nylon it was made of was so soft.

**SHIZUKU:** Did you ever miss your legos?

**MIYUKI:** ...I did.

**SHIZUKU:** I got mine back, eventually. I think they grew out of their understanding of how to raise a boy versus how to raise a girl, you know?

Miyuki stares at her, then slowly arches an eyebrow. Shizuku’s stomach grows very tense at the look, but something presses her to keep talking.

**SHIZUKU:** I mean, I was seven when I came out, and I really believe they did the best they possibly could have with the situation, but the first thing they did was buy me several dresses and skirts so my wardrobe could be ‘feminine.’ Then they threw out all the shorts and overalls, which I didn’t even notice for probably six months because I was so excited about one particular dress with a poodle on the skirt.

Miyuki says nothing for a moment, and Shizuku quickly starts drinking her tea as fast as she can so that she doesn’t have to look at her. It only burns a little bit.

Then, Miyuki smiles. It’s like something out of a movie, but Shizuku would swear that her beam could make flowers bloom. Her smile is soft, organic, and peaceful. Perhaps most importantly: It’s rare.

**MIYUKI:** We are more alike than I believed.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, did you get a poodle skirt too?

Shizuku chuckles into her tea. She thinks she understands, but she can’t help but make a small joke out of it.

**MIYUKI:** I was… Older, when I came out. I was thirteen. So no, no poodle skirts.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s a shame. Poodle skirts are pretty amazing when you’re little. Did you know before then?

**MIYUKI:** Before I came out, you mean? I had suspicions. Is it common for us to come out so young?

**SHIZUKU:** No, not really. I had especially good parents who were looking for any sign of unhappiness, I think. I threw enough tantrums about my clothes and getting haircuts that they sat me down and asked me a bunch of questions until we figured things out together.

**MIYUKI:** I see. I had not thought… Before puberty, I would not know how to know such things.

Shizuku pauses, setting down her tea.

**SHIZUKU:** You don’t have any trans friends, do you?

**MIYUKI:** I do not have any friends. Or, I shall rephrase. I did not have any friends, until very recently.

**SHIZUKU:** But you didn’t follow trans people on social media, or read books by them or anything?

Miyuki slowly shakes her head.

**MIYUKI:** I do not believe my parents would have approved.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s a shame. I think we can understand each other better than anybody else in the world. It must be so lonely without more of us in your life.

**MIYUKI:** It is hard to appreciate the absence of something until it is introduced into an environment.

**SHIZUKU:** I guess so.

**MIYUKI:** I did not… know. About you.

**SHIZUKU:** Hm? What do you mean?

Miyuki looks thoroughly uncomfortable as she tries to put together her words, clutching her cup in her hands and avoiding eye contact.

**MIYUKI:** When people of your level of notoriety transition, it often makes the news.

**SHIZUKU:** Right. Well, it’s honestly a really well kept secret. I started to socially transition when I was really early in school, so my parents… They’re both lawyers, have I told you that? They insisted that the school had the wrong records, so demanded that they be fixed. They can be pretty intimidating.

**MIYUKI:** And this was before your work on the screen?

**SHIZUKU:** Right. My contracts really forbid any scenes that would be revealing enough to show anything I’d be uncomfortable with. Until I was ten, visits to the doctor were the only time things got bad.

**MIYUKI:** What happened when you were ten?

**SHIZUKU:** We hired a private doctor. It was a lot of money. With their combined income, we could have been living a lot nicer than we did, but a lot of money went to making sure I was…

She pauses, breathing through her nose. It’s been a while since she’s thought about this. She knows she’s confident in who she is now, and Miyuki absolutely needs an example of someone confident to help her out.

**SHIZUKU:** It went to making sure I was safe. 

**MIYUKI:** I… I have never heard of anything like this.

**SHIZUKU:** I have to assume it’s rare.

**MIYUKI:** I suppose the efforts of your parents were not in vain. I have not heard so much of a whisper from a gossip that you were anything but a cisgender woman.

Shizuku nods speculatively.

**SHIZUKU:** I used to be really afraid of people finding out, but I like to hope that the world has come a long way since I was a teenager.

**MIYUKI:** I suppose that must be true.

**SHIZUKU:** Really? I always half thought it was wishful thinking.

**MIYUKI:** I cannot know for sure, but the most evil person I can imagine decided not to exploit that secret for the killing game. That must mean something.

**SHIZUKU:** You’re right! My secret was something silly about how I used to want to be an idol.

**MIYUKI:** And mine was about a friend I lost. Because the Minister chose not to expose this about us, I can only assume it would not damage our image the way the other secrets might.

**SHIZUKU:** I hope that means the world is really changing.

There’s a comfortable pause between them while they sip their tea. Shizuku watches Miyuki’s face closely as Miyuki appears to be thinking deeply about something. When she finally speaks, her voice is quiet.

**MIYUKI:** It is impolite to express envy, and I know this, but between Keda-san and yourself I find myself struggling.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh yeah, they were really famous for being the first nonbinary gold medalist!

**MIYUKI:** The idea of being so open with such things… I cannot fathom it.

**SHIZUKU:** You don’t have to be open with it, if you don’t want to. It’s as public or as private as you want it to be.

**MIYUKI:** I was told that such things being public would ruin me.

Shizuku takes a deep breath before reaching out to Miyuki’s hand where it rests on the table.

**SHIZUKU:** Would it ruin you, or your family’s reputation?

Miyuki looks at Shizuku for a long time, the tiniest crease between her eyebrows, before responding.

**MIYUKI:** I do not see the difference between the two.

Shizuku doesn’t know how to possibly respond to that. She doesn’t have to, because Aimi comes down the stairs with a bounce in her step.

**AIMI:** Hi hi~! Are you two back from your run already? Wow!

The energetic words tumbling over the two of them pull them apart. Miyuki yanks her hand away from Shizuku, and Shizuku places her hands in her lap.

**MIYUKI:** Hello, Aimi-san. Yes, we just got back.

**AIMI:** Oh no! Did I interrupt something? I’m so so sorry! I can run back upstairs! I’ll be quiet as a mouse, you won’t even know I’m here!

**MIYUKI:** That is alright. I believe Yazaki-san was just leaving.

Just like that, Shizuku’s welcome here has run its course. She nods, standing, and Miyuki takes her cup from her.

**SHIZUKU:** Yeah, I should probably hop in the shower, anyway. I’m pretty gross right now.

**AIMI:** Don’t forget to drink some water! Hydration after a run is like, soooo important!

Shizuku laughs and waves as she leaves. When the door is shut behind her, a chill goes through her body.

_ Kajisawa-san needs people like her to help her out. She needs trans people in her life. _

She shakes her head. That can be dealt with after she’s showered.

The shower actually does a lot to clear her head. It’s as she’s doing the finishing touches on her mascara that her idea occurs to her. Miyuki  _ does _ need trans friends, and Miyuki also happens to be in luck. While Shizuku doesn’t know the gender history of everyone from her class, she does know of a few notable nonbinary people that Miyuki surely hasn’t spent much time with.

_ Plus! Talking to Kaoru is always pretty fun! _

Now dressed, clean, and made up to her own standards, she finds her way to the Stegosaurus House. While she can’t be sure that anyone’s home, it’s the best place to check. She knocks on the door, and waits. When it swings open, Yami’s on the other side.

**YAMI:** Sup, Kimi?

**SHIZUKU:** Hi! Is Kaoru home? Or do you know where I can find them?

Yami laughs and points upwards.

**YAMI:** They’re puttering around in their room. I don’t know what they’re doing, but it’s noisy, whatever it is.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, thank you!

**YAMI:** I didn’t say I’d let you in.

Shizuku can’t think of a snappy response to that. Luckily, Yami just snorts and wheels aside, a fiendish grin on their lips.

**YAMI:** You should have seen the look on your face. Relax, Kimi-chan!

Shizuku tries to smile at them, but confusion just ends up overlaying her expression, which seems to amuse Yami all the more. She settles for just coming inside and unlacing her boots before climbing up the stairs. It’s easy to tell which of the rooms is Kaoru’s; she can hear them half singing half humming on the other side. Yet again, she knocks.

**KAORU:** Come in!!!

She opens the door, and immediately stops still in the doorway. Kaoru’s room looks like a hurricane hit it, but she suspects that the natural disaster was the room’s occupant. There are boxes all over the room with bolts of fabric spilling out of them, and clothes on every visible surface. She can count at least three open sewing kits in various parts of the room.

Sitting in the middle of it all is Kaoru themself, awkwardly trying to sew with one hand. Part of what they’re working on is clamped between their teeth. It does not stop them from trying to talk.

**KAORU:** Hi Shizuku-chan! Did you come to help?

**SHIZUKU:** Yes!

She answers reflexively, not even thinking about what she’s getting herself into. When she realizes what she’s done, she awkwardly nudges aside a wicker basket full of… buttons, maybe, with her foot.

**SHIZUKU:** I mean, that depends on what I’d be helping you with!

She really doesn’t mind cleaning, but somehow feels like even making a start on Kaoru’s room would take a Herculean effort.

**KAORU:** Oh, I’m making costumes! Well, mostly altering stuff from the cinema. But also making!

Kaoru spits out the fabric to squeal happily.

**KAORU:** Everyone’s gonna look so cool! 

Shizuku sits down across from them, kneeling on the floor, all her prior questions leaving her mind.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Costumes! Of course! Can I ask for what exactly?

**KAORU:** The Halloween party! Duh!

Shizuku tries to find it in herself to be genuinely surprised. She didn’t expect this, surely, for how could she? But she is not surprised.

**SHIZUKU:** I didn’t know we were having one! 

**KAORU:** Well I mean, I kind of just assumed we were gonna have a party. 

They struggle to their feet and take their tablet from their nightstand.

**KAORU:** It’s 10 AM, and that means like, Halloween is a couple days from now, and it’d be really fun, and it’s not like we have anything better to do! 

They turn back around and plop onto the floor, wrestling the sleeve of something into their lap once again before continuing without a pause.

**KAORU:** So I started making costumes for everyone! And stealing what was in the theatre, because even I can’t do fourteen full shebangs in four days! I mean I probably could! I think I did once? 

They blink, trying to remember.

**KAORU:** For a contest? But I didn’t like that and also my arm wasn’t broken!

**SHIZUKU:** I definitely agree that it’d be fun…

**KAORU:** Yeah, yeah! And we have nothing better to do, except wait around to get rescued before Terry pops a blood vessel— does he have that? Blood? I hope not. Or maybe it would be cool! Whatever! 

**SHIZUKU:** ...but did you tell anyone besides me about this idea?

**KAORU:** Of course I did! Do you think I’d start making fourteen whole costumes without telling anybody?

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, I— 

**KAORU:** Seijirou was the first person to know, and I told Nizuno-chan this morning! So that’s three people! Four I guess if you want to count me, which works out!

There’s a few ways she could go from here, such as suggesting that the ten people who haven’t heard anything about this party be told, but she’s too quickly drawn to the first part of their sentence.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m glad that you made up with Kumode-san! Or at least, enough to invite him to a party!

**KAORU:** Oh, yeah! I didn’t tell you! 

They don’t seem even a little distracted from their haphazard sewing.

**KAORU:** Yeah, Ryouji-chan and Kai-chan helped me apologize for going so overboard. He apologized too, because we were both being mean, and then I cried a whole lot! 

They grin.

**KAORU:** But in a good way. It was kinda gross, like, boogers everywhere, we snotted each other’s shirts up, but I feel soooooo much better. I really should thank you for making me apologize to him!

They look speculative, but only for the barest of moments as they continue on.

**KAORU:** If you hadn’t spoken up at breakfast yesterday, I might never have said anything, and then there wouldn’t be any party at all! So! Thank you Shizuku-chan! You’re a lifesaver!

**SHIZUKU:** Aw, no, I’m sure you would’ve— 

**KAORU:** Actually, altering the costumes was his idea!

**SHIZUKU:** Ooh! So he’s going to dress up?

**KAORU:** Obviously! Everyone is! So I’m pretty busy, actually!

**SHIZUKU:** What is he gonna dress up as?

**KAORU:** That’s a super duper secret, Shizuku-chan! Don’t be silly!

She tries to fish some fabric off of the floor and see what they’re making.

**SHIZUKU:** Who else are you making costumes for, then?

**KAORU:** That’s a secret! Duh! I think it’d be so much more fun if the other costumes were a secret until the party. That we are definitely having. Oh! Oh oh oh! You need to take my personality quiz!

**SHIZUKU:** Your what? 

Shizuku rubs her forehead. Somehow, this jumping of topics is taking more energy than she expected.

**KAORU:** That’s what I was going to ask for your help with! It’s to help you pick a costume! For when you just don’t know what to do! Unless you already thought of something…?

**SHIZUKU:** Believe me, I hadn’t been thinking about Halloween at all until I walked in here.

**KAORU:** Perfect!

They try to clasp their hands, but with the cast, it just looks painful, and they quickly give up with a grimace.

**KAORU:** Okay! Pick the first animal that comes to mind. It doesn’t matter what it is or how you feel about it. Just go with your gut!

**SHIZUKU:** Um. A… a poodle?

It’s somehow the only animal she can think of at all, her brain now locked onto the image of her childhood poodle skirt. Kaoru nods very seriously.

**KAORU:** What do you think about the ocean?

**SHIZUKU:** Hm, I’ve definitely gotten to enjoying it more as an adult. And I’ve always loved the smell of saltwater!

**KAORU:** Good, good. Have you ever had the urge to take a glow stick and put it in your mouth? Answer honestly.

Shizuku fights back a flush of embarrassment.

**SHIZUKU:** ...Yes.

**KAORU:** Have you acted on it?

**SHIZUKU:** Is that part of the test?

They giggle and shake their head.

**KAORU:** Last question!

**SHIZUKU:** Already? I thought this quiz would be longer.

**KAORU:** Oh, I can’t let you know all my questions. They’re a trade secret! Anyways, imagine it’s the middle of the night, and you’re running through a wheat field that is being eaten alive by a combine harvester! What do you do?

_ What?! _

**SHIZUKU:** I… I stop imagining?

Kaoru giggles again, tilts their head back and forth a few times, then points right at her face.

**KAORU:** You should be a pirate! It’d be perfect for you! In fact…

They scramble to their feet and run over to one of the overflowing boxes in their room. Shizuku doesn’t know if she’s more scared of the mess, or that they seem to know exactly where everything is. They pull part of a pirate costume out of the box and grin.

**KAORU:** Perfect! Of course, we’ll need to make some adjustments because this looks like it was made for someone taller, but that’s such a quick fix! Assuming. That you want to be a pirate.

**SHIZUKU:** I think that sounds fun! I auditioned for a pirate movie once, but didn’t get the part.

_ And I don’t have any other ideas, honestly. _

**KAORU:** Nice! In that case, wanna help me adjust it? Wait, do you even know how to sew? You won’t be any help if you can’t do that! Well, maybe… If you held this still, that could be a huge help, actually.

**SHIZUKU:** I can sew with a machine! I did it in school. I can’t sew by hand at all, though.

**KAORU:** With my arm all wonky, I can barely do either, so don’t worry!

_ Is that something to NOT worry about? _

Kaoru pulls a cover off what turns out to be a sewing machine in the corner of the room, and gestures to it with awkward gusto. Shizuku laughs and gets up to take a better look at the machine. It’s covered in kitten stickers. 

She loves it so much. 

Once she’s over there, she takes a good look at the costume she’ll be helping with, too. Honestly, it’s cute. She wonders if there’s a funny pirate hat somewhere in the room.

**SHIZUKU:** Have you already decided on your own costume?

**KAORU:** Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Shizuku just looks at them as they stare at her with wide eyes for a moment.

**KAORU:** I FORGOT? 

They make a clumsy attempt at clasping their hands together to beg.

**KAORU:** Shizuku-chan! Help me take my own quiz!

**SHIZUKU:** I can try, but I don’t even know all your questions.

**KAORU:** I have them written down! I just also memorized them! All you need to do is write down my answers for me! Please please please!

**SHIZUKU:** Well, okay—

She barely gets the words out before Kaoru squeals in delight and rushes over to the table next to their bed. They throw what looks like several sketchbooks onto their bed haphazardly, then run back over to Shizuku with a plain spiral notebook, and a glitter gel pen.

**KAORU:** Okay, now just write down whatever I say! Even if it makes no sense! Especially if it makes no sense! 

Shizuku opens the notebook and poises the pen.

**KAORU:** Chartreuse! Only when Mercury is in retrograde! Knitting scarves for giraffes!

Thoroughly confused, Shizuku writes their answers down. She’s relatively skilled in taking quick notes; often directors would make rapid adjustments to scripts and she learned early on that writing them down helps her memory with lines. She wonders how many questions this quiz has.

**KAORU:** Hurricane season! Animal Crossing! A pool noodle that someone tried to put through a paper shredder!

**SHIZUKU:** What?

**KAORU:** Don’t worry about it, just write it down! Because I already forgot what I said.

Shizuku does so, her tongue between her teeth as she focuses on simply writing the words without trying to understand them.

**KAORU:** Cutting your hair with safety scissors at four in the morning without a mirror. A Really Big Crab. That last one should be capitalized, by the way. Okay, done!

She quickly scribbles down the last few items, then hands the notebook to Kaoru. They nod seriously for a few moments, underlining and circling some things with their pen, then snap the book shut.

They look gravely at Shizuku.

**KAORU:** I don’t know how I didn’t anticipate this…

**SHIZUKU:** Oh no! Is it bad?

They grin.

**KAORU:** I’m gonna be a wizard! Thank you, Shizuku-chan!

Then, they cover their mouth.

**KAORU:** WAIT! I wasn’t supposed to tell you that! You can’t tell ANYONE! I’m swearing you to absolute secrecy!!!

**SHIZUKU:** My lips are sealed! And I can help you make the costume, anyway!

She mimes zipping her lips. Kaoru giggles and flops down on the floor, grabbing their sewing supplies. Shizuku takes that as her cue to start fiddling with the machine covered in kitten stickers.

**SHIZUKU:** So about the party…

Kaoru immediately launches into a spiel that she might suspect was prepared if she didn’t know better. They spend the next couple hours altering costumes and planning the details of the party, though she spends most of it just nodding at Kaoru’s list of ideas. The one thing she’s sure she does is veto a smoke machine.

_ Where would we even get one? _

It’s nice, in an odd way. She’s one for comfortable silences, but it’s somewhat calming to listen to Kaoru carry the entire conversation as they spit out every single thought in their head. She thinks she’s starting to understand Seijirou’s deep love for the wacky designer. Even being in the same room with them for a few minutes is starting to make her feel sillier than before.

The two of them work in surprising harmony, up until the growling of Shizuku’s stomach is too much for her to ignore. She tries to ignore it for a few more minutes after that, having quite a fun time holding fabric still for Kaoru to deftly sew with one hand, but once Kaoru notices and their own stomach starts growling, the two decide it’s functionally game over.

Shizuku sets down the fabric and thread and stretches her arms high above her head before getting to her feet and taking a large step over a pile of… sequined something-or-other. Kaoru leaps to their feet as well, and grabs her arm before she can exit the room.

**KAORU:** Wait! One more thing!

**SHIZUKU:** What’s up? Am I still wearing your thimbles?

**KAORU:** No! Wait. Are you? No, you’re not.

**SHIZUKU:** What is it, then?

**KAORU:** I wanted to thank you. For everything.

**SHIZUKU:** Hm? I barely did anything! I guess if I’d been sewing with one hand, I’d appreciate the help too, but— 

**KAORU:** That’s not what I meant! I meant for everything you’ve done for me since you got here. And for everyone else too. 

**SHIZUKU:** I just do what I can, you know?

**KAORU:** For everybody?!

**SHIZUKU:** Not everybody! I mean, I do my best, and Aimi-san said something about this a few days ago, but I think I’m within the realms of reason!

**KAORU:** See! I’m not the only one who’s noticed! You’re  _ always _ helping people, and it actually makes me a little crazy.

Shizuku can’t help the pout forming on her lips.

**SHIZUKU:** Crazy in a bad way?

Kaoru shakes their head vigorously.

**KAORU:** Crazy in a— a crazy way? No, that doesn’t make sense. But you make me, like, look at myself? About it?

**SHIZUKU:** I’m not following.

**KAORU:** You make me look at myself, and how I’m not helping people! And that makes me feel guilty, but also glad, because you’re here helping people? 

They continue to shake their head, their expression knotting.

**KAORU:** And, like, listen! I am not good with emotional conflict. It makes my head hurt.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m sorry!

**KAORU:** No! Don’t be sorry! That’s the point!

**SHIZUKU:** It is?

**KAORU:** What is?

**SHIZUKU:** What is the point?

**KAORU:** Aw, don’t be so negative!

**SHIZUKU:** No, what is the point you’re trying to make, again?

**KAORU:** Huh? Oh, you shouldn’t have had to give me my personality test!

**SHIZUKU:** Oh. I still don’t understand.

**KAORU:** Let me start over.

They take a deep breath.

**KAORU:** I wanted to thank you, but I also wanted to feel guilty over not doing the same stuff that you’re doing for everyone else. Except I don’t want to feel guilty! So I’m mad at you? 

Shizuku and Kaoru wear matching expressions of puzzlement.

**KAORU:** No, that doesn’t make sense either. I’m  _ glad _ you’re my friend. And I’m a bad friend? Well, that’s not true. I think we’re good friends. And…

Their expression is pained for a moment as they try to figure out whatever they were trying to say.

**KAORU:** And now all I can think about is eating some marshmallows?

**SHIZUKU:** Do you mind if I ask you where this is going?

**KAORU:** I think my brain got lost somewhere along the way! What I meant was… thank you! For everything, from everyone, because you’re always being nice but nobody is being nice to you back.

They quickly let go of her arm.

**KAORU:** I just think it’d do you some good to take a break! That’s all! Get some food! Bye now!

**SHIZUKU:** I’ll keep that in mind! You get something to eat too.

Sometimes she wishes she could read Kaoru’s mind, to try to get at the meat of whatever they’d been trying to say, but she has a strong inkling that the inside of their brain would be no more organized than the outside of it. She wonders how Seijirou does it, but is glad for a silly person like Kaoru in her life nonetheless.

She heads down the stairs, waving to them one last time, before leaving the house and heading across the cul de sac to the Velociraptor house. It is not home. It will never be home. She tells herself this as she unlocks the door, and goes to flick the lights on.

They do not turn on.

**SHIZUKU:** Huh? Did the power go out…?

It was fine at Kaoru’s house, just a moment ago, wasn’t it?

She flicks the switch a couple more times. Nothing. Confused, Shizuku heads a little further into the house, trying to get a grasp on what’s going on. There’s a bit of light shining in through the sliding door, and it helps her adjust to the darkness.

There’s a pile of objects on the kitchen table. Shizuku slowly reaches out and picks one of them up. Realizing what’s in her hand does little to alleviate her confusion.

_ A lightbulb? Why is it on the table? _

She looks at the other objects.

_ Why are ALL the lightbulbs on the table?!  _

She has an idea of what might have caused the problem. Or whom. Someone who’s name begins with N and ends in “ao.” With a huff, she pulls over the kitchen chair and stands upon it, grabbing one of the lightbulbs from the table and screwing it in. She climbs back down, turns on the light, and uses it to assess the damage.

Not only is every lightbulb — more than would just come from this room, but would probably have had to have been removed from the bathroom and even her bedroom as well — piled on the table, but there is mud. On the counters.

There is, of course, mud tracked in through the back door onto the floors as well, but that she can almost forgive. Mud goes on floors. Or, more exactly, it belongs outside, but tracking in mud is the type of thing that is understandable. People track in dirt on accident all the time.

But the counters?

What possible reason could she have had to climb upon the counters with muddy shoes?

**SHIZUKU:** Does she exist to make my life harder? Is that what it is? Some cosmic test?! A murder village wasn’t enough!?

The first thing she does is roll up her sleeves. When she reaches for the soap next to the sink and they immediately fall back down, the next thing she does is get changed. Her clothing options are limited, but she finds a short sleeved shirt and pants to be a bit more practical than her daily get up.

Tackling the kitchen is a bit more than she’s ever had to clean at once before. She’s only lived in two apartments after moving out of her parents’ house, and due to her rigorous work schedule, it’s not like she’d spent all that much time in them.

Certainly not enough time to cake mud onto the counters.

She finds a stiff brush under the sink, probably meant for cleaning the shower, and uses that to scrape the dried surface layer of the grime onto the floor. She can deal with the floor later, but for now these counters need all of her attention.

With rags and a bucket from the laundry nook, she gets hot, soapy water going and begins meticulously washing the counters. It’s fifteen full minutes before she’s completely done to her standards. It takes on a meditative nature as she goes, carefully cleaning square inch at a time, and for a while her anger almost subsides.

That is, until she takes a step back and remembers the mess of the floors.

Her bucket of water is already dirty, so she empties that into the sink and grabs a broom to deal with the surface level detritus.

While she begins sweeping, she thinks ahead to the rest of the kitchen ahead of her. After sweeping, she’ll have to mop; but would it be better to clear the table off first? She knows she’ll have to replace all of the lights, and she doesn’t know how much dust and dirt will rain down when she does that.

Of course, she could always ask Nao to replace the lights, as she’s the one who caused the mess in the first place. But that would require a rational, reasonable, easy to talk to roommate.

She doesn’t even know which ones go where. They seem like they’ve been taken from all over the house, perhaps even her own bedroom. Which means that Nao was in her room without permission.

It’s  _ fine.  _ She is  _ not _ only one push of the broom away from bursting a blood vessel. She sets the broom down, leaning it up against the fridge as she begins to fill the bucket with clean water. With the dirt mostly pushed out of the kitchen and onto the deck — which is also muddy, but rain will take care of that soon enough — she only has some mopping up to do before she solves the problem of the lightbulbs.

She pauses after dumping more soap into the water, wiping her brow, when she hears a creak on the staircase above her. She whips toward the sound, her eyes wide as she catches Nao descending the stairs into her line of sight.

Her first thought is:  _ Oh no, I hope she couldn’t hear me talking to myself. _

Her second thought is:

**SHIZUKU:** YOU!

Nao looks back at her, her eyes also wide. Nao’s eyes go from Shizuku’s probably sweaty face down to what she’s holding in her own hands. A single bite’s worth of apple crisp. The last of it, most likely, as Shizuku hasn’t spotted it in the kitchen during her cleaning.

Nao looks back up at her. Shizuku feels her nostrils flare. Nao pops the last bite into her mouth. Shizuku’s lips press together until she can feel them going white. Nao swallows, dusting her fingers off on the front of her jeans.

**NAO:** Why do the words ‘uh oh’ come to mind?

**SHIZUKU:** My  _ baking!  _ My  _ KITCHEN!  _ What did you  _ DO?!  _

**NAO:** I unscrewed the lightbulbs. Obviously.

**SHIZUKU:** You tracked mud onto the  _ counters _ !

**NAO:** Yeah.

**SHIZUKU:** You didn’t bother to clean up your mess?

**NAO:** Why would I? I knew you were going to clean it, anyway.

**SHIZUKU:** You knew I— What?!

**NAO:** You always do.

If Shizuku were holding something, she would be breaking it in her hands.

**SHIZUKU:** No, that’s not how things— Okay. We’ll come back to that. WHY did you unscrew the light bulbs?!

**NAO:** Oh, I was looking for listening devices.

No rational explanation can defy Shizuku’s rage at this point.

**SHIZUKU:** And that’s why you ate the last of my baking?! Were there listening devices in the crisp?!

Nao scoffs.

**NAO:** Is it a big deal? Just bake more.

**SHIZUKU:** You— You! I can’t— You!!!

Shizuku finds herself reaching for the broom.

**NAO:** Uh oh.

Shizuku lunges at Nao, heedless of the kitchen table that separates the two. Nao takes a step back as Shizuku launches herself across the room, and Nao is forced to circle the table the other direction as Shizuku comes after her, waggling the broom in the air. They go back and forth for a bit, until Nao bolts for the front door, hesitating only to grab her muddy sneakers before sprinting out into the yard without so much as a chance to slip them onto her feet before Shizuku is after her again.

Shizuku stops at the threshold, breathing heavily, and tries to take satisfaction in the simple sight of Nao headed in the opposite direction, barefoot and alarmed.

If absolutely nothing else, she’s glad that she now knows for certain that Nao can move the muscles in her face to make expressions.

She takes a deep breath, and turns to face the kitchen once more.

She still has mopping up to do, as well as handling the lightbulbs. Perhaps, after that, she’ll make some brownies to replace the crisp.

The very thought of the crisp threatens to raise her blood pressure to dangerous levels.

_ Baking isn’t hard? Baking? Isn’t hard?! _

She gets the mop out from the laundry room and slaps it against the floor, using her anger to help her finish cleaning the room.

_ She’ll just have to learn the hard way how much work it is. _

The smile that comes to her face as an idea forms is not one that would be very media friendly. If anyone could see her, she’s sure they would be frightened.

_ Good. _

_ I’ll scare her real good. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is October 2nd! How's everybody feeling about Chapter Two so far? We're always happy to hear feedback!
> 
> As a fun bonus, we've put together a quiz, in case you've ever wanted to know what Kaoru Nishiyama thinks you should be for Halloween. You can take it [here!](https://uquiz.com/LexRXd)


	20. 2.4 - A Mask That Looks Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slivers of Victory
> 
> Warnings: This chapter contains brief and non-explicit cannibalism jokes during the scene in the clinic.

Day 10: October 29th

Shizuku’s morning routine is shaping up into something respectable. She wakes before the morning announcement, goes on a run with Miyuki, gets home to eat, shower, and become presentable, and makes a plan for her day.

Now, Shizuku stands confidently in front of the bulletin board with the postings she made the previous night. It takes a few minutes for her to properly pin them to the board, as she keeps taking them down and fiddling with them until they’re perfect, but once they’re up she takes a step back and admires her work with pride.

She almost can’t see Junpei hanging from the board anymore. Shizuku shakes her head and fixates on the postings. Technically, the idea had been Kaoru’s first, mentioned as an aside along with everything else that rattled through their brain. Shizuku had casually slipped it into conversation with Miyuki, who had nodded solemnly at the idea. Shizuku assumed that was as close as she’d get to a wholehearted endorsement of anything from her, and had to be satisfied with it. There is, of course, much more organization to do to make the idea come to fruition, but.... 

For now, she cracks a smile at the sign up list. Of course, her own name is first in line, but just below it is ‘Nao Tobe’. 

BAKING COMPETITION   
Organized by Shizuku Yazaki   
Fun and easy baking! Hardly any work at all!

_ That’ll show her. _

She imagines Nao in the bakery, her black hair and dour expression covered in a liberal coating of flour, plain black shirt spattered with brownie mix as she desperately tries to avoid overmixing the batter, and chortles aloud.

Of course, it’ll all be for naught if it somehow turns out that Nao is actually an absolute goddess of a baker, which would be  _ very _ annoying, but also on brand. Shizuku placates herself with the reminder that she hasn’t seen the woman cook a  _ thing _ since they arrived here.

_...Is she getting enough to eat? _

Before Shizuku can internally wage war regarding her feelings, someone else breaks the morning silence.

**KIZOU:** Oh, you’re here!

She turns to see Kizou cartwheeling over to where she’s standing. When they reach her and pop up off the ground, she claps politely, to which they grin.

**SHIZUKU:** Were you looking for me?

**KIZOU:** Yeah! Kajisawa mentioned the big shebang you’ve been plotting. Sounds like we’ve got a whole gang of chickens here!

**SHIZUKU:** I hope that’s a good thing!

They laugh and offer their hand for a high five, which she takes. She still doesn’t know what they meant, but she’s learned not to leave anyone hanging.

**KIZOU:** When are we doing this?

They gesture to the sign up sheet.

**SHIZUKU:** Tomorrow! Word travels fast here, so we can set up everything today, and everyone who wants to participate can sign up!

**KIZOU:** Nice!

They take a curious glance at the bulletin board.

**KIZOU:** How’d you rope Tobe into signing up?

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, she all but volunteered herself. She thinks baking is so easy!

**KIZOU:** Really? Wow, that’s a new one.

Shizuku feels her smile take on a wolfish quality and quickly clears her throat.

**SHIZUKU:** I guess she’s, uh, full of surprises!

**KIZOU:** Well, so are you! Throwing a shindig like this is a really good idea, Yazaki!

**SHIZUKU:** You think so?

_ It feels a bit weird to be congratulated for a revenge scheme, but I guess I’ll take it! _

**KIZOU:** Yeah! This kind of thing would be really good for morale! Plus, if everyone’s in the same place at the same time, there’s no way anyone can sneak off and get hurt. It’s mega smart!

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, well technically I think Kaoru mentioned it before I did!

**KIZOU:** Still, organizing it is something else. Are you sure you’re not leadership material?

Shizuku scoffs, waving her hands through the air as if to get even the idea out of the way.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m absolutely sure! I just do well with direction!

**KIZOU:** You’re a good nut, Yazaki. I think this get together will be good for everyone.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, Keda-san! That reminds me! I actually meant to bring this up with Kajisawa-san earlier, but it ended up slipping my mind. 

_ I was too focused on humiliating my roommate. Ha! _

**KIZOU:** What’s the juice?

**SHIZUKU:** As well as a baking competition, Kaoru really wants to have a Halloween party. I think it’d be a great way to boost morale!

**KIZOU:** A party, eh?

**SHIZUKU:** Please say yes. Kaoru’s already spent at least ten hours sewing costumes.

**KIZOU:** Hey, who would I be to say no? 

They glance at the date on the bulletin board.

**KIZOU:** That’d be the day after tomorrow, yeah?

**SHIZUKU:** Yes! Probably in the evening, so we have time to put everything together. Plus, you know, spooky vibes!

They grin, then do a flip for emphasis. Or maybe just to show off. Shizuku claps either way.

**KIZOU:** Cool! I’ll let Kajisawa know, and get some buzz from Nishiyama.

**SHIZUKU:** Okay! Thank you so much!

Kizou gives her a thumbs up, then sprints off towards the houses. Halfway down, the sprint turns into a set of cartwheels. Shizuku smiles, gives the bulletin board a firm nod, then heads away from the cul de sac and down Retribution street.

It’s a beautiful morning. The sun is intermittently poking out from behind fluffy clouds, casting golden rays of light on the street. It’s enough to put a spring in her step, even if there’s nobody else to share it with at the moment. That’ll change soon!

The bell over the door in the bakery jingles as she enters. Shizuku hums to herself as she walks past the eatery and into the back. The counters provide ample space for multiple people to spread out, and as long as they’re careful, it should be fine to cram spectators in too.

As she opens the cupboards in search of mixing bowls, the bell jingles again, and she turns her head. It’s a bit hard to see the front of the bakery, but luckily for her, the new arrival quickly pokes their head into the back.

**KATSUYA:** Knock knock! Or, jingle jingle I guess? That door chime really ruins knocking for me.

Shizuku grabs a stack of bowls and greets them with a smile.

**SHIZUKU:** Good morning, Kageshita-san! How are you feeling today?

**KATSUYA:** It’s so nice out this morning! Love me some sunshine.

That doesn’t answer the question, but she supposes that she might not be able to get them to open up so easily. She can ease into it, then.

**SHIZUKU:** I know, I was just thinking about how much I wanted everyone to see it! 

They grin, but the conversation quickly dies. Shizuku starts putting mixing bowls on the counter as she tries to think of what to do next.

**KATSUYA:** Are you working on that baking thingy Keda-san was yakking about? 

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, you already heard? 

**KATSUYA:** Yup! I asked what you posted on the bulletin board.

**SHIZUKU:** Did you sign up?

**KATSUYA:** Sure thing! I’m not much of a baker, but I figure it can’t be that different from engineering.

**SHIZUKU:** Maybe! Does engineering involve chemistry at all?

**KATSUYA:** Sometimes!

**SHIZUKU:** Then you’re set! I’m starting to set up! Even if we’re not starting until tomorrow, I think it’s for the best that most of what we’ll need is prepped.

**KATSUYA:** I’m down to help! If you’re good with that, I mean. I bet you could use some extra hands on deck.

**SHIZUKU:** If you want, I’d appreciate it! I’m just putting out basic supplies for cookies right now. 

**KATSUYA:** Sure, sure! Why cookies?

**SHIZUKU:** Well, it makes the most sense for everyone to be baking the same thing. And cookies seemed like the simplest thing to assign! It’ll be about creativity, I think.

Katsuya grins, and starts pulling whisks out of the drawers.

**KATSUYA:** Cool! Are you going to judge it, then?

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, absolutely not. I’m completely unqualified for that! I’m just a contestant! It said so on the sign up sheet! There’s a separate one beneath that for the judges.

**KATSUYA:** Oh duh, the sign up sheet. See, that’s where your problem is.

**SHIZUKU:** Hm?

**KATSUYA:** You expect me to know how to read? Tsh!

They wink at her, and the two of them start putting out supplies. Shizuku continues to hum as she works, and Katsuya joins in a little bit after. It’s slightly out of tune, but it keeps a smile on both their faces, and both of them need that right now.

Shizuku digs around beneath the counters, finding all sorts of useful and not-so-useful things down there. She discovers several bottles of alcohol, both liquors and wines, and tucks that away in her memory. They might come in handy at the Halloween party, if everyone feels comfortable enough to drink. As she finishes hauling a sack of flour out of the pantry, she notices Katsuya hovering next to her with a thoughtful look on their face. Or at least, she thinks it’s thoughtful. Knowing them, it could just as easily be read as sleepy.

**SHIZUKU:** Is something the matter?

**KATSUYA:** Not really! I had something on my mind, though. Nothing big, just… I guess it’s for peace of mind?

**SHIZUKU:** What is it? I’m happy to try and help with whatever it is!

They fold their arms and tilt back and forth.

**KATSUYA:** I don’t think anyone here would hurt someone intentionally, that’s just silly…

Shizuku holds her tongue. She tries not to notice Katsuya’s brows coming together as they seem to realize the wrongness of their own statement.

**KATSUYA:** ...but if we’re having a baking contest, shouldn’t we be worried about food allergies?

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! That’s a really good point! I should’ve thought of that. Why don’t we make a list?

They pull out a big marker and some paper that looks like it would be an order sheet for the bakery in a better life.

**SHIZUKU:** You’re prepared! I guess the easiest place to start is here. I don’t have any dietary restrictions, do you?

**KATSUYA:** Nope! Or if I do, I don’t know about them.

_ That’s not comforting! _

**KATSUYA:** But Tsukasa’s vegetarian, and Moto-san’s really allergic to nuts!

**SHIZUKU:** Nuts? What kind?

**KATSUYA:** I think it’s all of them? I’m going to write down all of them to be safe.

They uncap the marker and start doing so, continuing to hum the tune from earlier. Shizuku watches them, noting the square, neat handwriting. 

**KATSUYA:** There! Hm, but I can’t think of anyone else off the top of my head.

**SHIZUKU:** Neither can I. It hasn’t come up with anyone.

_ I know Ryouji ISN’T allergic to mint, but that doesn’t help at all. _

**KATSUYA:** Quite the pickle we’re in! Quite. The. Pickle.

Katsuya taps their face with the uncapped marker for punctuation between words, and Shizuku doesn’t have the heart to tell them that they’re leaving marks on their face. Somehow the purple ink on their cheek suits them. Like being too clean isn’t their natural state.

**SHIZUKU:** Well, we could leave the list here for people to fill out themselves! And maybe mention it on the bulletin board, or something?

**KATSUYA:** Bingo! This is why you’re the smart one!

**SHIZUKU:** Am I?

**KATSUYA:** Between the two of us, you sure are. 

**SHIZUKU:** Didn’t you tell me earlier that being smart is bad?

They shake their head.

**KATSUYA:** No way! Being a genius is bad! Being smart is normal.

**SHIZUKU:** You only say that because you’re smart too!

**KATSUYA:** You’re trying to trap me into one of your word riddles, aren’t you?

**SHIZUKU:** That’s not a thing I do!

**KATSUYA:** Sure it is. You say something clever, and I reply, and ta-da! You’ve gotten me to admit that I’m a super genius or something!

Shizuku just laughs.

**SHIZUKU:** Maybe you should have thought of that before being a super genius, huh?

**KATSUYA:** Oh dip! There you go, you did it again!

Shizuku smiles, and they grin back innocently. She realizes then that they’re basically talking about nothing at all. It might be time to change the subject before her mind wanders too far back.

**SHIZUKU:** How did you know all that?

**KATSUYA:** Know what?

**SHIZUKU:** About Moto-san’s allergies!

**KATSUYA:** Oh, I like to cook, and I had her over for dinner last night. No nuts in that curry!

**SHIZUKU:** I didn’t know you were friends with Moto-san!

Something flickers across Katsuya’s face. It takes a moment to dissipate, but Shizuku still can’t put her finger on it. Something like regret…? But they’re talking again before she can read into it further.

**KATSUYA:** Oh, we only just started talking, but she’s super cool. I could listen to her talk about Cosmic Cherry adventures all day!

**SHIZUKU:** Are they good? I assumed it was all “And then I punched a criminal, and broke his legs,” or whatever.

**KATSUYA:** Sure, there’s plenty of that! But her stories of hanging out with kids and teaching them how to break criminals’ legs are really something else.

**SHIZUKU:** She’s really incredible! I hung out with her the other day, actually.

**KATSUYA:** You hung out with her and you didn’t get any Cherry goodness in your life? What did you even do if not talk about that?

**SHIZUKU:** Uh. Mostly she bench pressed me.

**KATSUYA:** That rings a bell! I think I heard about that! And something about you not having a hairdryer?

Shizuku’s ears burn.

**KATSUYA:** Is that a lady thing to do? Bring hair dryers to hangouts?

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t think anyone does that, actually!

**KATSUYA:** Damn, because that sounds like fun!

Shizuku laughs.

**SHIZUKU:** Does it? What’s fun about a hairdryer?

**KATSUYA:** I don’t know, they’re full of little parts that are fun to play with. Plus, I already took apart the one at home and I think I lost the cut-off switch, so now it’s more like a laser beam.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m sorry,  _ what?! _

**KATSUYA:** Oh I’m just being dramatic! They usually come with a little sheet made of two different metals that keep the dryer from getting too hot. I think the standard cut off is 60 degrees? So now it goes hotter than that. Whoops.

**SHIZUKU:** Is that… safe?

**KATSUYA:** Sure thing! Neither Keda-san nor I use it, so I just gave it to Kumode-san.

Shizuku blinks.

**SHIZUKU:** What does he use it for? Doesn’t he have his own?

**KATSUYA:** I think he melts plastic with it!

**SHIZUKU:** Oh. Obviously.

**KATSUYA:** For his little dudes? You know, the ones on his desk? He’s been getting antsy so he’s trying to reshape one of their… legs? I think?

_ Oh! His dolls! _

**SHIZUKU:** And… you’re friends with him as well?

**KATSUYA:** Yup! What’s not to be friends about? He’s basically half an engineer already with those little dudes. You should have seen some of the shit he went through to do those custom mods.

**SHIZUKU:** Well I’m glad you’re getting along! You’re forming quite the eclectic friend group.

_ Starting with Hitoshi, now friends with Moto-san and Kumode-san? I wouldn’t place any of those people in the same room. _

**KATSUYA:** Yeah, hanging out with him and Moto-san has been really interesting!

Shizuku’s confusion must show on her face, because they quickly amend.

**KATSUYA:** Not together, I mean. I don’t think he’s forgiven her for…

They make a popping sound with their lips, and then a squelching sound. It isn’t the clearest, but Shizuku knows what they mean well enough.

**SHIZUKU:** Kaoru’s already forgiven her, haven’t they?

**KATSUYA:** Kumode-san’s his own person, though. I think it’d be great if we could all get along, but I know that won’t be easy… Do you think they could ever make up?

**SHIZUKU:** I, uh. I don’t know? Maybe, but I think it’d take some work.

Katsuya taps their marker against their cheek.

**KATSUYA:** Then I’ll think about it some more! Hm…

_ I want as many of us to be on good terms as we can, but I really don’t know if I can take this one on. At least they’re civil with each other. I don’t think the group could take any more broken arms. _

**SHIZUKU:** Hey, can I see the list for a moment?

**KATSUYA:** Huh? Sure! Did you remember you’re allergic to shellfish or something?

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, I was going to hang it up! That way it should stand out when people come in here. Did you say shellfish?

**KATSUYA:** Yeah, it was just a random guess though.

**SHIZUKU:** I hope nobody bakes with shellfish!

**KATSUYA:** You said there was an emphasis on creativity!

**SHIZUKU:** Don’t bake with shellfish!

Katsuya laughs and passes her the allergy sheet. She makes sure the paper is straightened out, then heads over to the drawers for a roll of masking tape. With tape appropriately stuck to the sheet, Shizuku’s eyes flicker around the bakery for the right place to put it.

There’s a standing sign in the front room that reads ‘WELCOME!’ in curly letters, so she drags it into the back and tapes the allergy list to it. It should be in the line of sight for everyone who comes in, and Katsuya’s neat handwriting in purple ink is eye catching. The only thing detracting from the image is a smear of something on the edge of the paper.

She leans in to look at it closer. When did that get there?

**KATSUYA:** Hey, are you okay?

**SHIZUKU:** I’m just looking at the sheet. What is that?

Katsuya gets between her and the sheet, looking at her like she’s crazy.

**KATSUYA:** Uh, I’d guess blood?

**SHIZUKU:** What? Why?

**KATSUYA:** You’re bleeding, girl!

Shizuku looks down at her hands. Sure enough, there’s a large cut on her finger, and blood is dripping onto her palm. Suddenly, as though being made aware of the wound is what made it hurt, she sucks in air through her teeth, wincing.

**SHIZUKU:** I must have gotten a paper cut. I’m sure I’ll be fine! It doesn’t look bad.

**KATSUYA:** You should still get that looked at! Those things can be nasty if they get infected. I knew a guy who got a paper cut, and he had to get his whole hand amputated!

**SHIZUKU:** Really?! That’s so scary!

**KATSUYA:** Oh, it had nothing to do with the cut. He got hit by a car.

Shizuku stares at them for a moment, slightly dumbfounded, before starting to giggle. It doesn’t seem like the appropriate response to such a thing, but they start to laugh with her.

**KATSUYA:** I’d still slap a bandaid on that, though.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m sure there’s a first aid kit around here somewhere…

**KATSUYA:** I haven’t seen one yet! But I can look?

Together they hunker down, looking under counters and stretching up to look in cabinets. As they’d just gotten pretty familiar with this bakery, it doesn’t take long for them to realize that it’s a hopeless measure.

**KATSUYA:** No dice. You should go to the clinic.

**SHIZUKU:** It’s really not that bad!

**KATSUYA:** But you’re bleeding! In a bakery! It’s gross!

**SHIZUKU:** That… Is a good point. Fine.

They give her a thumbs up. Shizuku offers them a slightly pained smile in return as her finger throbs.

_ Ow. I don’t know what I think I have to gain from pretending to be tough… _

She backs out of the bakery, clutching her hand. It’s still pretty bright out, though the skies are a little more clouded than they were earlier. Trying not to think about her bleeding finger, Shizuku jogs down the street to the clinic.

There’s nobody in the waiting room when she enters. Part of her is relieved that she doesn’t have to explain her embarrassing paper cut to whoever might be lurking around. She awkwardly opens the door to the hall of exam rooms and enters the first one. 

Step one is ignoring all the posters of Terry. Step two is finding a first aid kit. After trying and failing to open some of the cupboards with her elbows, she finally lets go of her cut finger and throws open doors and drawers until she has bandaids and rubbing alcohol on the counter. The cut itself doesn’t seem to be bleeding anymore, which is a relief.

After disinfecting it and carefully positioning a bandaid, Shizuku allows herself a smile. Her finger is still throbbing intermittently, but it’s better than it was a few minutes ago. With that settled, she starts putting the supplies back in the cupboards. 

She starts to wonder why, exactly, she didn’t want to put a bandaid on her thumb. It really wasn’t a big deal, but it’s not like going to find a bandaid to slap on it was a big deal either.

_ I’m not on set anymore. Nobody is going to roll their eyes at me for being a baby and wanting basic accommodations. _

She takes a deep breath.

_ Nobody here looks at me and sees 13 year old Kimi. I’m just me. It’s just a papercut. I don’t have to be tough. _

She’s so lost in thought that she doesn’t hear footsteps until they’re too close.

**SEIJIROU:** Oh, it’s you.

Shizuku jumps up to see Seijirou standing in the doorway with a curious expression on his face. She quickly flashes a smile.

**SHIZUKU:** Hello, Kumode-san! I didn’t know you were here.

**SEIJIROU:** Really? I wasn’t being quiet.

Shizuku doesn’t want to admit that she’d just been spacing out, so she shrugs with a laugh.

**SHIZUKU:** I should really get better about being observant, huh?

The thought reminds her of Junpei. She doesn’t push it out. Instead, she listens to what Seijirou’s saying.

**SEIJIROU:** Well, you were making a lot of noise until a minute ago. Are you doing okay?

She holds up her bandaged finger with a smile.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m fine! Just a small cut. What about you? What’re you doing here?

**SEIJIROU:** That’s a fair question. I guess this isn’t exactly a hot hangout spot.

He pauses for a moment, as though deciding whether or not to tell her. Then, he shrugs and holds up a small bottle.

**SEIJIROU:** Looking for sleeping pills. I’ve been having trouble falling asleep with… everything going on.

Shizuku nods.

**SHIZUKU:** I’ve been having similar problems. I don’t think I slept at all on the first night here. It’s been bits and pieces of sleep since then.

**SEIJIROU:** You should try sleeping pills, then! You can’t be enjoying sleepless nights.

**SHIZUKU:** I’ve always been worried about getting addicted, you know? It’s such a child actor stereotype, getting hooked on pills and being a whole mess. I barely even drink, and never in public.

**SEIJIROU:** I don’t think your public image matters as much as your sleep, though.

**SHIZUKU:** You’re probably right, but… I just don’t want it to influence my career, you know?

Seijirou tips his head to the side.

**SEIJIROU:** We both make money on our faces. Bags under our eyes is worse for business than getting cancelled for being tipsy.

She laughs.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m not that worried about being cancelled! I just want to have a good reputation!

He raises an eyebrow.

**SEIJIROU:** That sounds like something someone who hasn’t been cancelled would say.

**SHIZUKU:** Pfft! I’ve been cancelled!

A soft smile comes to his face as he crosses his arms.

**SEIJIROU:** Suuure. You’re a goody two shoes, what did they cancel you for? Using the wrong brand of toothpaste?

**SHIZUKU:** _You’re_ the goody two shoes! You have an unsullied reputation!

**SEIJIROU:** I’ve been cancelled before.

**SHIZUKU:** What for?

**SEIJIROU:** You first.

_ Is this really something we’re going to brag about? Is this a competition? _

_ It’s not like I did anything serious. _

**SHIZUKU:** I dated Katsuhito Hasegawa.

Seijirou’s face doesn’t change.

**SHIZUKU:** From  _ Boy’s Club _ ? 

**SEIJIROU:** ...The movie?

She nods.

**SEIJIROU:** And that was a cancellable offence?

**SHIZUKU:** I was called a man-stealing harpy on Twitter for the duration of the three month long relationship. When it ended I was cancelled again, this time for breaking his heart.

**SEIJIROU:** And did you?

**SHIZUKU:** Did I what?

**SEIJIROU:** Break his heart?

She laughs, shaking her head.

**SHIZUKU:** It was mutual, and we were fifteen. I don’t think any breakup at fifteen can truly be called heart breaking. I think he wanted to date a mutual friend of ours, an idol, and I was relieved because I hated holding his hand.

Seijirou nods solemnly.

**SEIJIROU:** Sweaty palms?

**SHIZUKU:** Yes! Constantly! Anyway, it’s your turn.

**SEIJIROU:** Well mine isn’t a tale of love lost or anything quite so exciting.

**SHIZUKU:** I still want to hear it. What did you do that disqualifies you from being a goody two shoes?

Seijirou laughs lightly before taking a seat on one of the examination tables. Shizuku leans against the counter. It seems like they’ll be talking for a while, at this rate.

**SEIJIROU:** I did a photoshoot with a model I will not name who allegedly ate human flesh once. So, you know, guilt by proxy.

**SHIZUKU:** ...ATE? HUMAN FLESH?

**SEIJIROU:** Allegedly. 

Shizuku doesn’t know how to react to that. Disbelief? A knowing nod as if that’s normal? What is normal here? She doesn’t know.

**SHIZUKU:** But… Doesn’t that prove my point that being cancelled doesn’t affect your career very much? If the model you were working with ate human flesh— 

**SEIJIROU:** Allegedly!

**SHIZUKU:** —allegedly ate human flesh, and was still getting work, then doesn’t that mean I’m right?

**SEIJIROU:** Well once it came out that she ate human flesh— 

**SHIZUKU:** Allegedly?

**SEIJIROU:** —she stopped getting callbacks. I was protected by my fiance’s reputation, so it didn’t really matter for me.

Shizuku pauses at that. His fiance has been the topic of some conversations, but none that she was actually a part of.

**SHIZUKU:** Is it okay if I ask you about him?

**SEIJIROU:** Oh, he’s been cancelled plenty of times too. Once, at least, for proposing to me.

**SHIZUKU:** Was he also called a man-stealing harpy?

Seijirou smiles wryly.

**SEIJIROU:** In some circles, probably. Mostly, people were alarmed because we barely knew each other. But these things happen.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh.

He’s not wrong. In the celebrity world, fast marriages are fairly common. Shizuku knows that typically, relationships are announced publicly much later than they actually begin, so people see things as faster than they are, but when people have enough money, they tend to think they can do whatever they want. Including getting married to strangers.

Once again, she finds herself not really knowing how to respond. The two look at one another, examining each other’s faces, but neither wants to breach the loose acquaintance relationship that they have by diving in any deeper. Shizuku’s been in this position many times.

She’s never the one to cross that bridge. Something to do with having a professional relationship with most of the people she knows.

_ Is now the time for a professional working relationship, though? _

**SHIZUKU:** Can I ask you a question? About your fiance, I mean.

His face closes off.

**SEIJIROU:** I won’t promise I’ll answer it.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s okay. I was just wondering… Have you gotten to know him? Since he proposed?

Seijirou looks genuinely surprised at that. She doesn’t know what question he thought she’d ask, but this apparently wasn’t it. He seems to consider for a moment, getting his face under control, before he finally answers.

**SEIJIROU:** How would I know?

**SHIZUKU:** How would you know… if you know your partner? Is that the question?

**SEIJIROU:** Yeah. How do you know if you know someone?

It’s Shizuku’s turn to be somewhat taken aback. What an odd question. Her impulse is to answer something along the lines of ‘you just  _ do,’ _ but that doesn’t seem very helpful.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m not sure. I think it’s more of a feeling than a factual knowledge. You feel… familiar with a person?

**SEIJIROU:** But familiarity isn’t knowledge.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s true, but I think it can be part of knowledge. You know someone when you’ve spent a lot of time with them, when you can guess what they’re thinking, or anticipate their needs.

**SEIJIROU:** So… anticipating someone’s needs is knowing someone?

**SHIZUKU:** No, that sounds bad. It’s not about serving someone, it’s about… understanding them.

**SEIJIROU:** Then how do I know if I understand someone?

His question seems to be in earnest, or else Shizuku might think he was making fun of her. These kinds of circular questions seem more suited for someone like Tsukasa, or maybe even Katsuya. Or, better yet, Kaoru.

**SHIZUKU:** Do you understand Nishiyama-san?

**SEIJIROU:** Kaoru? Of course. Or, I think I do, anyway.

**SHIZUKU:** How do you know?

**SEIJIROU:** With them it’s easy. Half of what they say is nonsense, but I can translate it, so I must understand them.

**SHIZUKU:** I think that means you know them pretty well. 

He looks speculative again, rubbing at his chin with the back of his hand.

**SEIJIROU:** I don’t think they… count.

**SHIZUKU:** Why not?

**SEIJIROU:** How do I put this? I guess I didn’t get to know them on purpose? If that makes sense.

**SHIZUKU:** They do have a pretty strong personality!

**SEIJIROU:** I feel like they know me more than I know them. It’s why we fight.

**SHIZUKU:** I think I understand that. When me and my best friend fight, it’s the worst, we know how to press each other’s buttons too well. Fortunately it’s pretty rare, though.

**SEIJIROU:** ...Yeah. 

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t think you ever answered my question. Do you think you know your partner any better now than when he proposed?

**SEIJIROU:** I think…

He pauses for a long time, seeming to chew on his words. Eventually, his golden eyes flick across Shizuku’s face and he gives a minute shake of his head.

**SEIJIROU:** I think it doesn’t matter.

**SHIZUKU:** What? Why not?

**SEIJIROU:** It doesn’t change our relationship.

**SHIZUKU:** But, I don’t— 

His formerly troubled expression breaks into a beautiful smile. It’s stunning. Distracting even.

**SEIJIROU:** Hey, don’t worry about me, okay? This was a good conversation! I’m glad we talked.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! I’m glad!

_ I think? _

**SEIJIROU:** Is your finger feeling any better?

She hasn’t thought about it in a while, so she looks down at her hand. 

**SHIZUKU:** It’s… fine? But, Kumode-san, are you okay?

He laughs. He doesn’t look troubled at all any more. He looks like a ray of sunshine as he gets off the table and starts to walk out.

**SEIJIROU:** I’m fine, Yazaki-san! Like I said, this was a good conversation. I’ll see you later!

She can’t come up with a goodbye fast enough; he’s already gone.

**SHIZUKU:** Wait! 

She wonders if he can ever hear her. Whether or not that’s the case, she doesn’t get a response. Shizuku sighs and tries to process his sudden departure.

_ I felt like I was finally getting somewhere! _

She frowns. Is it even any of her business whether or not Seijirou is okay? In the most selfish way, his well-being influences the safety of the group. But isn’t it a person’s right to keep their own emotional junk to themselves? It’s not like she’s entitled to hearing about his problems. It’s not like they’re close.

But they could be close, she realizes. Maybe they  _ were _ close.

She wishes he had stayed. She could have asked him for his thoughts on the matter too. 

There’s no changing it now. She shakes her head and exits the clinic, wondering what else she can do. In her mental schedule for the day, her plans had just been ‘set up the baking competition,’ and that seems to be taken care of. She finds her way to the gazebo, trying not to think too much about any of the conversations she’s had today so that she can find some peace of mind.

She doesn’t do well with a blank mind, however.

She folds her arms and watches the large cloud shadows on the ground, trying to determine her next move. However, she gets caught up with one shadow that doesn’t seem to be moving at all.

Shizuku looks up to see that Tsukasa is standing alarmingly close, with a spooked look in her eyes. Or at least, she thinks. With how little her face moves, it’s actually hard to tell.

**TSUKASA:** You.

**SHIZUKU:** Me?

**TSUKASA:** This is all your doing.

_ Um, what?! _

Shizuku desperately tries to list things that she could possibly be being accused of here. Has she somehow slighted Tsukasa in the past few days? It doesn’t seem likely; they haven’t really spoken since they met up in the theatre. She thinks back further.

Is she finally being blamed for the trial’s outcome? Was Tsukasa close with Hitoshi? She is certainly close with Katsuya who was close with Hitoshi, but isn’t that too far removed? Or does this go back further? Is Tsukasa upset with her for always asking so many questions? Or— oh god, does Tsukasa somehow think that Shizuku is responsible for the killing g—

**TSUKASA:** This baking competition. 

**SHIZUKU:** The— what? Huh?

Tsukasa’s head tips to the side incrementally in what Shizuku interprets as puzzlement.

**TSUKASA:** You are the machinist behind these workings, are you not?

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Well, I’ve had some help, but yeah! I think it’ll be a fun chance for everyone to get to know each other better. Are you interested?

Tsukasa lunges forward and grabs Shizuku’s shoulders. Shizuku squeaks the tiniest  _ eep _ but otherwise puts up no fight.

**TSUKASA:** It is not safe. Disaster is as certain as moonlight.

Shizuku has trouble thinking of a reply with a gigantic woman still gripping her shoulders. She considers asking Tsukasa to step back or let her go, but at this point it feels like a lost cause. She tries to address the situation at hand as calmly as possible.

**SHIZUKU:** Don’t worry! We’ve already started putting together an allergy list, the clinic is really close by in case of burns or cuts, and I’m sure there’s enough safety equipment to—

She breaks off, realizing that the intensity of Tsukasa’s expression hasn’t lessened at all. She swallows, aware of how dry her throat is.

**SHIZUKU** —but what do  _ you _ think?

Tsukasa shakes her head minutely.

**TSUKASA:** Certain death looms over the event. The show cannot go on, or we will needlessly sacrifice more innocent lives.

**SHIZUKU:** Certain death seems a bit dramatic!

**TSUKASA:** I can already see the roses blooming…

_ Roses… She always mentions roses when she’s talking about bloodshed. _

Shizuku takes a deep breath and puts her hands on Tsukasa’s hands where they are resting on her shoulders.

**SHIZUKU:** Taniguchi-san, is there anything I can do to reassure you? I don’t want to entirely call things off, but I can’t ignore you either.

Tsukasa pauses for a moment, then finally lets go of Shizuku’s shoulders to tap her finger thoughtfully against her cheek. Shizuku takes the opportunity to take a full step backward. When she doesn’t respond after several moments, Shizuku tries again.

**SHIZUKU:** Taniguchi-san? Are you listening?

**TSUKASA:** Forgive me. I am tragically captivated by the unknowable demons of what is yet to come.

**SHIZUKU:** It’s too bad we can’t just tell the future! I think we’ll be okay proceeding, as long as—

**TSUKASA:** I can tell the future.

Tsukasa’s face does not betray anything. She stares at Shizuku, round eyed and serious, as Shizuku searches for any sign of a joke. Tsukasa, so far, has not been the type to joke. Shizuku finds herself simply repeating what she heard.

**SHIZUKU:** You can tell the future.

It doesn’t come out as a question, but her tone definitely carries some incredulously. Tsukasa gives her a look that could perhaps be described as amused, but she’s not sure.

It occurs to her that this woman has never smiled over the past week and a half.

**TSUKASA:** Indeed. Follow me.

Tsukasa pivots, and with long strides she leads Shizuku away from the gazebo toward Triceratops House. Shizuku tries to think of questions to express her confusion, but  _ what _ and  _ why _ do little to sum things up. She doubts Tsukasa would be able to easily answer a question like “What do you mean?” in a way that Shizuku would understand, anyway. So she follows wordlessly, hoping that Tsukasa’s actions will explain themselves.

As they arrive at the door, Tsukasa plunges her hand into her deep coat pockets to pull out the key, blazing past Yami sitting by the porch looking at something in their lap. Yami looks up at Tsukasa with a curious expression, but Tsukasa is entirely focused on the key and the door, and doesn’t seem to notice them.

_ I wonder if that laser focus is what makes her so good at archery. _

**YAMI:** Howdy, Owl-chan! Kimi-chan, too.

Tsukasa whirls, apparently shocked at Yami’s presence, her hair bristling like a cat.

**SHIZUKU:** Nizuno-san! How are you?

Yami grins at Tsukasa, but their eyes pass over to Shizuku and their expression mellows out a bit. They hold up the thing in their lap; a small camcorder.

**YAMI:** I’m good! I was just checking this camera I found in my closet. I think it’s the same one I had in high school, which is weird.

**TSUKASA:** Dare you trespass?

**YAMI:** Like, socially? Sure. Physically? Not so much. I’m here to see if Blondie is free.

**TSUKASA:** ...Ah. The other dweller of this abode. I know not of his whereabouts.

**SHIZUKU:** I saw him in the infirmary a few minutes ago, but I’m not sure where he is now!

**YAMI:** Helpful as always, Kimi-chan.

**SHIZUKU:** I try!

**YAMI:** You two make an odd pair. I guess I should be used to it, but what are you two up to?

**SHIZUKU:** Um. Telling the future…?

**YAMI:** Real shit?

**TSUKASA:** We foray to consult the cards of fate.

**YAMI:** Oh! Like tarot?

Tsukasa nods stiffly.

_ Is THAT what we’re doing?! _

**YAMI:** That’s really cool, actually! I know a thing or two about it myself.

**TSUKASA:** Truthfully?

**YAMI:** Yeah, I heard if you draw Blue Eyes White Dragon immediately after a Charizard it means you need to invest in buying gold.

They say it completely with a straight face — or, as straight as their face gets, with a sardonic half-smile perpetually in place — to the point that it actually takes Shizuku a beat of silence before she gets the joke and an incredulous laugh comes spluttering out of her.

**SHIZUKU:** _ Charizard?!  _

**YAMI:** Yup. Though if you’re really lucky, you could draw a Black Lotus which means that you have too much money.

**TSUKASA:** I am. Unfamiliar with such cards.

**SHIZUKU:** Isn’t Charizard from Pokemon? I haven’t even heard of that last one!

**YAMI:** No, no, trust me, it’s all the real deal. C’mon, it’s not like you’re the tarot expert here! I’ve got sources!

**SHIZUKU:** Pfft! What are your sources, then?

**YAMI:** A witch I met in an Arby’s parking lot. She seemed to know her stuff, so I’d take it seriously.

Yami nods affably in Tsukasa’s direction as Shizuku laughs. Tsukasa seems far less amused, however.

**TSUKASA:** We have serious business in our fate. You are not welcome, with your japery.

**YAMI:** Aw, no! I can’t handle criticism of my japes! Next it’ll be my gaffs!

**TSUKASA:** Begone.

Yami laughs, and spins in their wheelchair to face away from the house.

**YAMI:** An efficient dismissal if I’ve ever heard one. Let me know if you find the heart of the cards! Or if you see Blondie. He promised me a doll tour and I plan to collect.

**SHIZUKU:** I’ll let him know if I see him!

With that, they wheel away and Tsukasa wordlessly opens the door and leads Shizuku up the stairs in the dark Triceratops House. The smile, however, does not leave Shizuku’s face even as she enters Tsukasa’s room and is faced with its contents.

In normal circumstances, the organization of Tsukasa’s room would be nothing distinctly noteworthy. However, as Shizuku has become accustomed to every bedroom looking more or less the same, with some small variations in color and the fact that one bedroom in each house has an attached bathroom, seeing something different throws her off in a way she could not have anticipated.

The bed is crammed into one corner of the room, with the desk directly next to it, in such a way that makes it seem like Tsukasa has to climb into bed from the foot of the bed. Upon the desk are several neat piles of various things. The magazines that Shizuku recognizes from her own room, a small jewelry stand occupied with string and arrows, and a lonely animal skull.

She is so distracted by the animal skull that she nearly stumbles directly into the dresser, which has been pulled in front of the door, with only a foot or so of space to navigate around it. The surface is bare but for a wireless stereo and a slim stack of CDs.

_ Ah. This was Junpei’s room. He barricaded himself in here with this, didn’t he? _

Shizuku skirts around the dresser as Tsukasa snatches the barren bedside table (which was located in the opposite corner from her bed) and places it in the center of the room. Shizuku watches her move throughout the room, carefully avoiding the dresser, and realizes that Tsukasa did not move it.

It feels right, matching up with what little she knows about Tsukasa, that Tsukasa would have no desire to undo Junpei’s actions in this space.

Shizuku swallows sharply, trying to fight back the sudden rush of tears. They subside quickly; she’s getting used to this. 

By the time she’s recovered from her silent sorrow, Tsukasa has brought out a deck of wide cards and is carefully shuffling them.

**SHIZUKU:** So… Tarot?

**TSUKASA:** Do you wish to mock me, as Nizuno-san did?

**SHIZUKU:** No! Of course not! I just don’t really know what to do.

**TSUKASA:** Ah. You desire elucidation.

**SHIZUKU:** ...Yes. I do.

Shizuku settles in to have words said to her that she won’t be able to make heads or tails of as Tsukasa takes a deep breath.

**TSUKASA** : You must let the flow of fate and time rush through oneself to imbue the cards with one’s own essence. 

**SHIZUKU:** Oh.

**TSUKASA:** ...And then you observe the meanings.

**SHIZUKU:** Right.

**TSUKASA:** First we shall prime the tendrils of past, present, and future with the warmth of our hearts.

**SHIZUKU:** ...Okay.

Tsukasa and Shizuku look at each other for a moment. Tsukasa seems to realize that she’s doing a very bad job of explaining anything.

**TSUKASA:** Just… Watch.

Tsukasa shuffles the cards again and breathes out through her nose.

**TSUKASA:** The primer is as follows. What lies in the soul of Yazaki-san’s heart?

**SHIZUKU:** Huh? My heart?

**TSUKASA:** Your heart. Mine has been blackened by moonlight, and tempered into silver by tenderness. Yours is a mystery. Until now.

**SHIZUKU:** I like my heart being a mystery! That’s a good thing!

**TSUKASA:** The first card shall tell of the meeting of your soulmate. You must select it.

Tsukasa holds out a splay of cards.

**SHIZUKU:** My WHAT?

She doesn’t budge.

**TSUKASA:** Select a card.

A little bit begrudgingly, Shizuku takes a card at random. Tsukasa nods at her, gesturing for her to place it upon the table. She does so. It portrays several small men holding up logs of some kind against a blue sky.

**TSUKASA:** Hm. Bad.

**SHIZUKU:** Bad?! Oh no! What does that mean?

**TSUKASA:** Five of Wands.

**SHIZUKU:** What does that  _ mean?  _ Now I’m all worried!

**TSUKASA:** Conflict, roses blooming in the dark grass, storms…

**SHIZUKU:** Agh! That’s about meeting my soulmate?!

**TSUKASA:** Select another card. We must discover what must happen for this to be love.

Shizuku is much quicker at selecting this card and placing it next to the Five of Wands. It depicts a tower in a night sky, struck by lightning with people falling out of it as a crown seems to be stricken from the tower’s peak.

**SHIZUKU:** That one looks bad too!

**TSUKASA:** The Tower. It represents… Chaos. Awakening.

**SHIZUKU:** Both things?!

**TSUKASA:** The third card will tell us the finality of this soulmate. Draw.

Shizuku does so, now desperate to find out what is going to happen. She tries to tell herself she doesn’t particularly believe in this, but she doesn’t want to risk anything by stopping now. The third card is placed next to The Tower. It depicts an angel towering over two naked people standing in what seems to be a garden, with the sun beaming down overhead.

Shizuku looks up at Tsukasa, fighting back a whine of impatience.

**TSUKASA:** Lovers.

Shizuku pauses, taken aback.

**SHIZUKU:** Well, that’s different. And a bit obvious, if we’re talking about a relationship?

**TSUKASA:** Not as obvious as it seems. There is… choice, here. Possibility. Agency. Not fate. 

**SHIZUKU:** I thought the whole point of this was fate!

Tsukasa mutely shakes her head.

**TSUKASA:** You must take action to prevent disaster in your heart. Passivity will bring ruin.

Tsukasa picks up the cards, leaving Shizuku to stew in her advice. She doesn’t know what it means, but that really shouldn’t distress her any more than any other time that Tsukasa has opened her mouth. Shizuku tries to calm herself down, reassuring herself that she’s not particularly superstitious, so this shouldn’t even bother her.

_ Anyway. The cards said I have a choice. _

**TSUKASA:** Shuffle.

**SHIZUKU:** Me? Why?

**TSUKASA:** I will draw the cards.

Shizuku clumsily starts shuffling. The cards are weightier than she expected when they’re all together, but there is something pleasant about the sensation of running them through her hands like this.

**TSUKASA:** A new question. Three cards. Are we safe?

**SHIZUKU:** Can they be that vague?

**TSUKASA:** The cards answer one aspect in each moment. The first. What can we change?

She draws a card and lays it out on the table. It shows a person dangling from a tree by one leg, in an otherwise very casual position. The sun shines out from behind their head.

**SHIZUKU** : What does this one say?

**TSUKASA:** The Hanged Man. Viewpoint… interpretation… outlook.

**SHIZUKU:** So we can change our own perspective on the situation?

Tsukasa nods.

**TSUKASA:** The second. What is unavoidable?

She draws a card. This one looks the most like a normal playing card to Shizuku; it depicts a king sitting on a throne, holding a sword in one hand and scales on the right. 

**SHIZUKU:** Monarchy!

Tsukasa looks up at Shizuku quizzically.

**TSUKASA:** Justice.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh. I was trying to guess.

**TSUKASA:** Justice comes for us.

Her face looks almost grey as she considers the card, her lips pressed tightly together.

**TSUKASA:** As I have understood. Moonlight finds all.

**SHIZUKU:** You said three cards, right? Shouldn’t you draw the next one?

Tsukasa seems to snap out of it for a moment in order to draw the next card. It shows a person gleefully carrying armfuls of swords, with even more swords in the ground behind them, as they seem to exit some kind of camp or circus with tents in the background.

Shizuku looks up at Tsukasa, this time abstaining from a silly guess, and watches as Tsukasa’s face goes grim. Tsukasa nods, as if she was expecting this result, and takes the cards away from Shizuku.

**SHIZUKU:** Wait, which one was— 

**TSUKASA:** Seven of Swords. As I thought.

She’s already shuffling the cards again before Shizuku can ask her to elaborate. Shizuku figures that even if she  _ did _ elaborate, it wouldn’t help Shizuku’s understanding any, so she lets it drop. Maybe she can ask Yami what it means, if Yami doesn’t only have jokes to say about tarot.

Tsukasa seems to be taking the time to shuffle as a way to compose herself, color gradually returning to her face as she meticulously passes the cards through her hands. Finally, she ceases the shuffling, and poses her new question:

**TSUKASA:** What of the bake off?

**SHIZUKU:** Will it be three cards again?

Tsukasa nods.

**TSUKASA:** Danger.

**SHIZUKU:** You haven’t even drawn a card yet!

**TSUKASA:** Danger is the question. It may, too, be the answer. I shall draw.

She selects a card and places it. A hand reaches from a cloud in the sky, bearing a circle with a star in it over a green garden. Shizuku likes this one the best so far, as it feels different in vibe from the others. It’s almost a peaceful scene.

**TSUKASA:** Hmm.

**SHIZUKU:** What is it?

**TSUKASA:** Ace of Pentacles. Seeds of opportunity shall grow in the fertile dirt of the bakery.

**SHIZUKU:** I was there all morning, it’s really clean! I promise!

**TSUKASA:** This is promising.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, good!

**TSUKASA:** Next. Joy.

_ Let’s hope the next card isn’t literally a skull and crossbones! _

Tsukasa draws the next card; a castle framed on either side by long poles topped by greenery. Shizuku likes the look of this one, too. Perhaps things will go better in this reading! At least, they’ll definitely go better than her projected love life.

**TSUKASA:** Four of Wands.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh no! The Five of Wands was a bad one!

**TSUKASA:** No. The sea laps at our shores, sea birds cry out in playfulness…

**SHIZUKU:** So… this is a good one?

**TSUKASA:** Celebration. Family. It is a mother coming to her nest.

**SHIZUKU:** Yes! It is a celebration! The bake off is going to be lots of fun!

Tsukasa does not smile; she never does. But she ducks her head in a way that Shizuku could almost interpret as happiness. She reaches for another card.

**TSUKASA:** Consequences.

Shizuku hopes for a card with a big smiley face on it. Or a bunny. Anything but a moon or a rose, if Tsukasa is the one interpreting things. The card has a circle in the middle of a cloudy sky, with angels and little red devils on all sides. A sphinx sits atop it, and symbols fill the circle, making it look a bit like a big wheel from a gameshow.

**TSUKASA:** Hmm. Wheel of Fortune.

**SHIZUKU:** Fortune! Fortune is good!

**TSUKASA:** It means change.

**SHIZUKU:** Good change?

**TSUKASA:** The fates are not so specific.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh. Is that bad, then?

**TSUKASA:** It is… What it is.

Shizuku pauses as Tsukasa gathers up the cards. She does not begin to reshuffle them, which leads Shizuku to believe that the tarot reading is over.

**SHIZUKU:** I guess lots of things are. What they are, I mean.

**TSUKASA:** You have the tongue of a poet.

**SHIZUKU:** Haha, nope! Only the tongue of an actress!

**TSUKASA:** ...A jester, too, perhaps.

**SHIZUKU:** Am I— what was the word Nizuno-san used? Am I japing?

Tsukasa ducks her head again, putting away the cards.

**TSUKASA:** Perhaps. 

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t mean to joke, Taniguchi-san. Honestly. Did the tarot make you feel better about the bake off?

Tsukasa freezes, as if processing the question, and gradually nods.

**TSUKASA:** I shall be there.

Shizuku claps her hands together in delight.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s great! I’m so happy to hear you say that!

**TSUKASA:** One must judge for oneself the consequences.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s a great idea! Taniguchi-san, do you want to judge the competition? There’s a section on the sign up sheet for anyone who can be an impartial judge!

Tsukasa stares at Shizuku for so long that Shizuku is at first worried that she’s insulted the archer. She keeps her hands clasped together in an affable pleading motion, but tries not to get her hopes too high about the idea of Tsukasa judging everyone’s cookies.

**TSUKASA:** If I am poisoned, it prevents another from passing into the ether…

**SHIZUKU:** Uh-uh! Don’t even say that! The cards said it would be a celebration!

**TSUKASA:** ...Truth comes unnaturally to you, Actress.

Shizuku finds herself pouting in response to that.

**TSUKASA:** But yes. Fate favours us tonight.

**SHIZUKU:** And tomorrow! Remember! Celebration! You should celebrate!

Tsukasa ducks her head. Shizuku is really beginning to think that’s her version of a smile, and smiles back in response.

**TSUKASA:** Perhaps we shall find the ocean yet.

**SHIZUKU:** ...Yeah!

_ That’s probably a good thing, right? Like, based on context?? _

**TSUKASA:** I shall provide justice to the cookery. You shall leave.

**SHIZUKU:** Yeah!

She pauses.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, you’re kicking me out!

**TSUKASA** : Yes.

**SHIZUKU:** Um! Okay! Well, I’ll see you tomorrow! We’ll see who else judges! It’ll be loads of fun!

Tsukasa nods as Shizuku skirts around the dresser and leaves the Triceratops house with a skip in her step. She exits the house to find that the sun has already set. It seems that the tarot reading took longer than she’d expected. 

It’s fine by her. Every minute that passes brings her closer to the baking competition, which brings her closer to absolutely styling on Nao Tobe in front of the whole group. She smiles to herself as she heads back to her own house to make supper.

Tomorrow is going to be good. The cards said so!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your feedback so far! We really appreciate anything you might have to say!
> 
> Next update is October 16th! We're also coming up on the day Reunion begins in universe, which is fun.


	21. 2.5 - A Mask That Looks Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Great Japanese Bake-Off
> 
> CG by Rilie (@kisikil)!

Day 11: October 30th

Still sweating from her earlier run, Shizuku takes another look at the bulletin board. 

She doesn’t know why she’s surprised that all the slots filled up. She’d certainly spent her previous day convincing people to attend, so it makes sense, but the pride that fills her heart comes with a note of surprise nonetheless. She knows it’ll be a few hours yet before things can begin; people need time to get ready in the morning, after all. Still, reading through the sheet reminds her of looking at the sign-in sheets at casting calls.

She grins as her eyes skate toward the names. She’s gonna clobber the competition. It’s in her nature.

PARTICIPANTS

  * Shizuku Yazaki
  * Nao Tobe
  * Katsuya Kageshita
  * Miyuki Kajisawa
  * Seijirou Kumode



She nods curiously, interest sparking in her eyes. She has to admit that she isn’t sure who she expected to sign up, but it looks like a solid group! Several of them are people she personally committed to it, but Miyuki is a nice surprise.

_I wonder if she learned to bake because her parents think it’s feminine enough for her._

_Or, maybe she’s really bad at it, because it doesn’t help her play the cello at all._

Either way, Shizuku is confident that Miyuki’s presence will help things run smoothly.

Smiling to herself, her eyes jump to the second list.

JUDGES

  * Kaoru Nishiyama!!!
  * TSUKASA TANIGUCHI
  * Ryouji Hino



The last name is written in neat, square letters, much smaller than the names preceding it. It’s pretty much exactly what Shizuku would have expected Ryouji’s handwriting to look like.

 **SHIZUKU:** I can’t wait!

Delighted, she clasps her hands together. She walks, feeling her muscles cool down after the rigorous jog, all the way back to her house to finish her morning routine. She feels like she’s getting ready for a holiday; rushing through her shower and doing her hair and makeup to get to the fun part. She has a piece of fruit for breakfast, wanting to save her appetite for the probably obscene amount of cookie dough she’ll be eating as she bakes later on, and takes it with her as she steps out into her yard.

Technically, she still doesn’t have to show up at the bakery for some time. But she likes to be prepared.

With a confident bite of her apple, she steps into the cul de sac and toward the gazebo.

 **EIJI:** God FUCKING damn it!

Shizuku spins toward the sounds of effort spilling out from the T-Rex house’s yard.

 **SHIZUKU:** Good morning!

Eiji doesn’t even look up. He seems to be on the ground, mostly obscured by the fence between the two of them. Given that his list of swears has already dried up, she feels fairly confident in assuming that he is not in any real danger, so she takes another bite of apple as she walks toward him.

She knocks on the gate politely before stepping in to see what’s going on.

Eiji is kneeling on the ground with some kind of shovel in his gloved hands — a trowel, maybe? — peeling back strips of turf from his front yard. He’s staring, furiously white-lipped, at some rocks that were under the square foot or so of artificial grass he’s removed.

 **EIJI:** Yazaki!

 **SHIZUKU:** Hello, Eiji! Why are you digging up your lawn?

 **EIJI:** What are you, the fucking Building Management Association? Fuck off!

 **SHIZUKU:** I’m just curious! I didn’t know rocks went under turf. I had assumed it was dirt, or something along those lines.

 **EIJI:** You and I had the same thought. Why would it be ROCKS? They’re all sharp and pointy and hard packed and USELESS!

 **SHIZUKU:** What are they useless for?

 **EIJI:** Hiding things.

 **SHIZUKU:** Oh. Hiding things. Okay.

She pauses.

 **SHIZUKU:** Wait! Hiding things is bad! What are you hiding?

Eiji sits back on his haunches, looking up at her against the bright morning sun. His face is scrunched up, though she can’t tell if it’s anger or just the fact that the sun is at her back. She crosses her arms, trying to look like an authority, even as she quails at his expression.

She’s right. Hiding things in a scary murder village would be _bad._ She can’t budge.

Even if he’s still staring at her with a scrunched up glare.

_No backing down!_

He finally mumbles something, though she can’t quite catch any of it but the last word.

 **EIJI:**...dumb.

 **SHIZUKU:** Don’t call me dumb! Everyone would be so mad at me if I just let you hide important things in your lawn!

 **EIJI:** No, that’s not what I— what I’m _hiding_ is dumb.

 **SHIZUKU:** So tell me what it is!

 **EIJI:** It’s harmless!

 **SHIZUKU:** So tell me! Please?

He sighs, and tries to shift even further back on his heels until he loses his balance entirely. He tumbles backward, landing flat on his back only after kicking his legs forward. His boots end up in the little hole he’s dug, on top of the sharp looking rocks.

His only reaction to his tumble is a long, low groan.

Shizuku settles onto the ground next to him, opting to sit on the stone path instead of the lawn.

 **EIJI:** Don’t make fun of me.

 **SHIZUKU:** I would never!

Eiji turns his head toward her and looks at her with one eye, the other squeezed shut.

 **EIJI:** You’re gonna think it’s dumb.

 **SHIZUKU:** Well, maybe. I don’t know what it is yet. But I’ve already promised I wouldn’t make fun of you.

 **EIJI:** It’s pots.

 **SHIZUKU:** ...Pot? Like weed? Marijuana?

 **EIJI:** What? That’s where your head goes? No, like, a little clay pot.

 **SHIZUKU:** Oh. That’s a relief, I guess. Why are you hiding a little clay pot?

 **EIJI:** To find it again.

Shizuku just looks at him, and his groan begins again.

 **EIJI:** I told you it was dumb! It’s just a dumb game, that we can’t play anymore, because there’s rocks!

 **SHIZUKU:** Oh! A game! Okay, I think I’m starting to understand!

 **EIJI:** I was bitching about not having any work to do, since I’ve been working nonstop since I was like twelve, so Kai offered to break a pot and hide it for me.

 **SHIZUKU:** So you could dig it up?

 **EIJI:** So I could dig it up. Problem being, there’s no fucking DIRT!

 **SHIZUKU:** Would digging up a pot really help your stress?

 **EIJI:** I don’t know! I think it was mostly a joke! But it sounded fun!

 **SHIZUKU:** Well, why can’t you hide it in the rocks?

 **EIJI:** I don’t have tools for that! I have a trowel and some brushes and a tiny hammer! That’s it!

 **SHIZUKU:** Isn’t there dirt in your backyard? In the garden? I bet you could hide lots of clay pots there!

He sits up, narrowing his eyes at her once more.

 **EIJI:** If literally anybody else said that to me, I’d assume they were making fun of me.

 **SHIZUKU:** I’m not, I promise!

 **EIJI:** It’s just one clay pot you know. But with little bits.

 **SHIZUKU:** Kai broke the pot?

 **EIJI:** Yup. Smashed it real good. Scattered the pieces so I could put them back together.

 **SHIZUKU:** Well that’s… thoughtful of him! I still don’t know why you couldn’t look in the back garden, or the path along the back of the houses.

 **EIJI:** I thought of that already! Just… that’s where Kai hid the first pieces. So I thought I’d dig up the turf here. But it’s just shitty little rocks!

 **SHIZUKU:** You thought he hid the pieces under the turf?

 **EIJI:** Well, when you put it like that it sounds pretty dumb.

_I wasn’t going to say it!_

**SHIZUKU:** I take it that you don’t usually dig through rock piles on the job?

 **EIJI:** Sometimes. Depends on where the team’s digging. I know _how_ to do it, but not with the lame shit Terry left for me to use.

He leans back on one arm.

 **EIJI:** Guess it makes sense, though. If I had anything stronger, I’d have tried to dig under that fucking fence.

 **SHIZUKU:** And the Minister just couldn’t have that!

He snorts. She smiles, glad to have at least amused him a little bit.

 **SHIZUKU:** So, you’ve been an archeologist since you were twelve?

 **EIJI:** Exaggeration. I’ve been doing camps and apprentice shit forever, but I wasn’t officially signed until I was like… fuck, I don’t know. Fifteen?

 **SHIZUKU:** That’s still really young to be doing intensive work like that!

 **EIJI:** Didn’t you start acting as a baby? I was just digging in dirt. It’s what kids are made for.

Shizuku scrunches up her face in a play pout.

 **SHIZUKU:** I wasn’t a baby! I was a middle schooler!

 **EIJI:** Same difference. Anyway, being in front of a camera all day sounds way harder than digging outside.

 **SHIZUKU:** Is that really what it was like for you? Just playing in dirt?

 **EIJI:** For the most part. It felt like… yeah, playing.

 **SHIZUKU:** It all seems so…

 **EIJI:** So what?

 **SHIZUKU:** Sweaty?

He barks a laugh.

 **EIJI:** Okay, yeah, sure. It’s sweaty work.

 **SHIZUKU:** Gross.

 **EIJI:** Please, you can’t tell me acting all smells like roses. I’ve seen stage lights! They suck!

 **SHIZUKU:** So does the sun! And dirt!

Eiji sticks out his tongue with a _bleh_ sound.

 **EIJI:** Dirt is cool.

 **SHIZUKU:** I feel like I’ve had this exact conversation at age six.

 **EIJI:** Me too, with my baby sister.

 **SHIZUKU:** Oh! You have family?

 **EIJI:** Duh, I didn’t come out of the fucking ocean fully formed. I’ve got a mom and dad, the whole thing, plus seven siblings. 

If Shizuku had been drinking something, she would have spat it out.

 **SHIZUKU:** _Seven?!_ Did I hear you right?

 **EIJI:** Yup.

 **SHIZUKU:** Is your family, like— 

**EIJI:** Religious? Nope. My folks just love each other a lot or something. Nasty.

 **SHIZUKU:** That’s sweet, though! Are you the eldest?

 **EIJI:** Can you tell? Is it my maturity and willingness to govern a group?

He barks out a laugh before she can even reply, shaking his head at his own statement.

 **EIJI:** Yeah. I’m the oldest.

 **SHIZUKU:** That does explain why you’re so good at cooking for so many people!

 **EIJI:** “Good” is a stretch. Capable, I’ll take. It’s just something I have to do. They depend on me, et cetera.

_Shouldn’t his parents be cooking for the family?_

_I guess that’s not necessarily true, they must be pretty busy with eight entire children to take care of, after all. Still, I wonder..._

**SHIZUKU:** You’re too modest! Your cooking that first night was a real lifesaver.

He rolls his eyes, waving his free hand around to dismiss her.

 **EIJI:** It’s whatever. It’s not hard.

His last sentence immediately reminds Shizuku of Nao’s thoughts on baking, which prompts her to remember that she has somewhere to be right now.

 **SHIZUKU:** Oh! Speaking of not hard, are you coming to the baking competition?

 **EIJI:** The what?

 **SHIZUKU:** A bunch of us are meeting up in the bakery to do a bake off! 

**EIJI:** Why the fuck would I want to come to that?

Part of her wants to call him out for being rude, but the rest of her plasters a smile on her face as if she doesn’t mind.

 **SHIZUKU:** ...It might be funny!

This gets his attention.

 **EIJI:** Elaborate.

 **SHIZUKU:** I signed Tobe-san up so I could… how do I say this politely? Show her a thing or two about baking?

Eiji sits up straight, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

 **EIJI:** You’re throwing a whole baking competition to kick your roommate’s ass?

 **SHIZUKU:** That would be an impolite way to say it, yes!

 **EIJI:** Okay, sure. I’ll drop by once I solve this pot problem.

 **SHIZUKU:** Thank you! I should probably head over and set things up!

She stands, ignoring the fact that she spent yesterday setting things up already. She’s just excited to start.

 **EIJI:** Sure, good luck.

She waves goodbye and leaves him on the turf, taking another bite of her apple with a skip to her step as she heads down Retribution Street. 

Nobody else is on the street ahead of her. She hopes that she isn’t late somehow, but tries to tell herself that somebody would have come to find her if she didn’t show. 

In the time it takes her to be sure of this, Shizuku reaches the bakery. In the meantime, the wind has picked up a chill and pushed the clouds in front of the sun. She pauses, feeling the chill on her face and deciding that it is brisk and refreshing instead of miserably cold. After all, she can’t expect every day in October to be sunny.

Even should this wind herald a storm, there’s a silver lining; the power could go out and they could make an escape.

 _Just like Jurassic Park! Though, I suppose in this case,_ we’re _the dinosaurs?_

She shakes her head. She’s way too lost in thought when she’s supposed to be hyped for the competition.

The bell over the door dings happily as usual. As soon as she walks in, she can hear chatter in the back.

 **AIMI:** I just want to make everyone feel a little luckier!

The accompanying thumps can only be Aimi jumping in place to illustrate her point with a bounce.

 **KIZOU:** Hey, I’m not saying you’re a bad rabbit! 

**AIMI:** If I’m not a bad rabbit, when what am I?

 **KIZOU:** Hmm, good question. Maybe you’re a bat!

 **AIMI:** Scary! I thought you’d say I’m a good rabbit!

 **KIZOU:** Oh, duh, that makes sense too! I just didn’t expect you to come.

 **AIMI:** Aww, Kizou-senpai! I could say the same thing about you! You’re not a judge, are you?

 **KIZOU:** Why? Do I have a judgely quality to me?

 **AIMI:** Absolutely! You’re _so cool!_

“So cool” is in English, as Shizuku is getting accustomed to.

Kizou chuckles bashfully.

 **KIZOU:** Nah, I’m only cheering on Kajisawa. I convinced her to sign up.

That’s news to Shizuku. She creeps a little closer, trying to hear them better.

 **AIMI:** That’s why I’m here too! To cheer people on! Right, Shizuku-senpai?

 **SHIZUKU:** Huh?

 **KIZOU:** Oh! Yazaki! I didn’t even hear you come in!

 **AIMI:** Silly billy, there’s a bell and everything!

 **KIZOU:** To be fair, you’re as distracting as a liar in a tree!

 **AIMI:** You are too sweet~!

_Are they?! What does that even mean?!_

**SHIZUKU:** Um, to answer your question! I’m actually a contestant!

 **KIZOU:** Yeah! She put this whole thing together!

Aimi taps her chin curiously, tipping her head to the side as she thinks something through.

 **AIMI:** That’s funny! If you arranged it, wouldn’t you be a judge?

Shizuku smiles, waving her hand through the air to dismiss the idea.

 **SHIZUKU:** I’m not judge material! I can barely make up my mind about anything! I’m way better at baking.

 **AIMI:** Ohh, I see! I was just wondering if it would be fair, since you organized it, wouldn’t the judges, like, totally favour you?

Shizuku pauses. She hadn’t even considered that.

 **SHIZUKU:** Do you really think they would?

 **KIZOU:** Don’t be ridiculous! Yazaki wouldn’t rig a contest in her own favour! She doesn’t have a mean bone in her steak!

Aimi giggles, dropping her thinking position with another bounce in place.

 **AIMI:** Of course! I wasn’t trying to, um, what’s the word? Like, accuse you of anything?

 **SHIZUKU:** Right, of course.

 **KIZOU:** So, why are you here, anyway? You’re a bit early, aren’t you?

 **SHIZUKU:** I was too excited! I thought I might start to set up, but— 

**AIMI:** That would be cheat-ing!

Her annunciation is as specific as it is darling.

 **SHIZUKU:** Ha, yeah! After what you just said, I definitely wouldn’t want any kind of unfair advantage!

 **AIMI:** Woo! Goooo Shizuku-senpai!!

Shizuku shyly pulls on her ponytail, trying not to let the unearned cheers get to her.

 **SHIZUKU:** Really, not wanting to cheat is hardly a reason to cheer for me!

 **AIMI:** But I like cheering for you!

 **KIZOU:** Hell yeah! Woo! I bet you’ll do great in this competition, Yazaki!

 **SHIZUKU:** Thank— 

**KIZOU:** But Kajisawa is going to salt the earth where you stand.

 **SHIZUKU:** Ack!

Their face breaks into an amiable grin. All of a sudden, they remind Shizuku of Yami.

 **KIZOU:** I’m joking! But she’s totally gonna win. It’s as sure as sunshine.

 **AIMI:** Isn’t it cloudy out~?

Before Kizou can grapple with the reality of their metaphor, the bell of the bakery jingles again, and there’s no space for wondering who has entered.

 **KAORU:** It’s TIME!

 **RYOUJI:** I-It’s still early though!

 **TSUKASA:** Time ticks ever forward…

 **SHIZUKU:** Hey, everyone!

 **AIMI:** Woo~! Everyone’s gonna do _awesome!_

“Awesome” is in English.

 **KIZOU:** Those aren’t contestants! These are the judges!

 **AIMI:** They’re still gonna do _awesome!_

 **KAORU:** Yeah! Awesome is right! Because this competition is the best thing, uh, since, Keda-chan you’re the simile person, tell us the thing!

 **KIZOU:** Best thing since athletic chalk?

 **KAORU:** YES! This competition is gonna be the best thing since athletic chalk, because I’ve come up with quite a few things to add ORDER to this CHAOS! First of all— 

With Kaoru comes a flurry of motion as they pull Tsukasa with them, touring the premises and chatting too fast and too loud to even break into with Kizou. Aimi stands by them, occasionally interjecting with a cheer or a giggle, leaving Ryouji and Shizuku to stand near the entrance.

Eventually, she turns to look at Ryouji, who seems to be a bit flabbergasted with his companions.

With a start, she realizes it’s been a while since she’s seen him. He’s either been off with Kai, or she’s been off with someone else, since the new area opened up. Guilt swamps her. Did she abandon him? Has he been okay without her? She hadn’t even really checked up on him about the baking competition! He’d joined without her prodding! 

She’s awash with the realization that she’s a terrible friend and is unsure how to even begin apologizing when his brown eyes finally swing back toward her and a smile blossoms on his face.

 **RYOUJI:** Kind of a lot, right?

 **SHIZUKU:** What?

 **RYOUJI:** Nishiyama-san, I mean! They’re a force of nature. Taniguchi-san is too, I guess, in a totally different way.

She smiles. Maybe he’s not mad at her…?

 **SHIZUKU:** Like a whirlwind versus a cold snap.

He grins.

 **RYOUJI:** Exactly! It’s been weird hanging out with them!

 **SHIZUKU:** You’re telling me. I convinced Taniguchi-san to judge.

 **RYOUJI:** I wondered about that! As usual, she wasn’t exactly forthcoming with her motives.

 **SHIZUKU:** What about you? Your motives, I mean. For judging.

Ryouji shrugs.

 **RYOUJI:** I saw you’d be participating, and I realized we hadn’t hung out in a bit. It’s as good a way as any, right?

She smiles, nodding.

 **SHIZUKU:** It’s funny, isn’t it? How quickly you and I became friends. I hadn’t even realized how much I depended on you until seeing you just now.

Ryouji laughs, rubbing the back of his neck.

 **RYOUJI:** Me too. It felt like something was missing.

His laughter fades, and the smile on his face takes on something of a strained quality as he looks out of the bakery’s window into the street. A group of people is coming in; but Shizuku is more focused on Ryouji’s sudden mood shift.

 **RYOUJI:** I guess it was you! But Kai’s been a bit scarce, too.

 **SHIZUKU:** What, really? I haven’t seen him either, but I assumed you two would be attached at the hip!

He shakes his head. He holds onto his smile, but there’s definitely something behind it now. Before Shizuku can probe further, the bell signals that the incoming group is now here.

Katsuya and Seijirou are the first to enter, which prompts a reflexive smile from Shizuku. Behind the two of them is Nao, who looks positively put upon just by entering the cheerful bakery. This makes Shizuku grin.

 **KATSUYA:** Oh dip, are we late?

 **SEIJIROU:** I don’t think so. Kaoru told us when to come.

 **KATSUYA:** Sorry if we’re late comers! We had to get Tobe-san, and boy howdy was that more challenging than I thought!

 **SEIJIROU:** It’s like she was hiding.

 **RYOUJI:** Were you hiding?

 **NAO:** There’s nowhere to hide.

 **SHIZUKU:** Were you trying to hide, then?

Nao doesn’t reply, merely turning away with a scowl. Shizuku is practically glowing. It’s the small victories that count.

 **KATSUYA:** Oh, I told some other people to come watch me fail at baking! Moto-san should be here when she’s done taking a nap.

 **SEIJIROU:** Guilty consciences must make her sleepy.

Katsuya bonks Seijirou’s arm with a loosely curled fist.

 **SEIJIROU:** Sorry.

 **KAORU:** Seijirou! I told you to stop being mad! No madness allowed! Unless you’re MAD! ABOUT! BAKING!

They clap their hands between each of the last three words. Aimi lets out another ‘woo’ which is joined by Kizou a moment later.

 **TSUKASA:** One among us still lingers in shadow…

 **KIZOU:** Yeah, where’s Kajisawa? Fashionably late isn’t her style.

As if on cue, the door jingles. Miyuki enters in her typical all black chin-to-floor clothing, with one prominent addition. Adorning her torso, with no commentary from the woman herself, is a fluffy, frilly, pink apron.

It reads, in bold font: MY FAVOURITE DAUGHTER GAVE ME THIS APRON.

Everyone’s eyes fall on it. Nobody can find words.

Except, predictably…

 **KAORU:** You’re wearing the apron I gave you!!!!

_Well, that explains that._

**SEIJIROU:** Are you her favourite daughter?

 **KAORU:** Of course not. I found that in the costume area in the theatre, and I thought of her!

 **MIYUKI:** It is due to my matronly kindness, I can only assume.

Her words are as dry as the last remaining leaves on the trees outside.

 **KAORU:** Duh!

 **NAO:** Snrk.

Only Shizuku seems to notice Nao’s stifled chuckle; everyone else is still looking at Miyuki.

 **RYOUJI:** Um! Does this mean we can begin? If everyone’s here?

 **KAORU:** I think so! Oh, I had a bell I wanted to ring…

 **AIMI:** There’s the one on the door!

 **KAORU:** You’re a GENIUS!

Kaoru strides confidently over to the entrance of the bakery, and begins opening and shutting the door in quick succession. All eyes simply watch them, prompting a rare silence in the group. The bell is probably rung ten times before Kaoru turns back to the group with a sigh of relief.

 **KAORU:** Right! Now we’re ready!

 **SHIZUKU:** Wait! I almost forgot, I want to check the allergy list first!

 **SEIJIROU:** Good call. All of us competing should get a look at it.

The list is right where she left it yesterday; taped to the standing welcome sign. It’s significantly longer than it was before. She hopes that’s a good thing.

  * Chiemi Moto - nuts (all)
  * Tsukasa Taniguchi - vegetarian
  * Yami Nizuno - coffee
  * Eiji Uehara - dairy
  * Kaoru Nishiyama - onions
  * Ryouji Hino - peanuts



_That’s good to keep in mind…_

Her eyes catch on the second to last item curiously.

 **SHIZUKU:** You’re allergic to onions?

Kaoru stands suddenly stiff, eyes wide.

 **KAORU:** Huh? Oh! Yeah! Really allergic!

Shizuku tips her head to the side.

 **SHIZUKU:** Well, hopefully nobody here planned on making cookies with onions!

 **KAORU:** That’d be terrible, because I am definitely really super allergic to onions.

Seijirou laughs. Kaoru waves their hands in front of his face.

 **KAORU:** Shhshspptpt!!!

She wonders about the story behind this, but decides it’s not the time for it. The time is for baking! Shizuku returns to the area of the counter she’s determined is her own, and waits for her competitors to do the same.

 **KATSUYA:** So how is this shindig working? Are there any rules?

 **MIYUKI:** Without fair rules, the competition is a sham. There must be rules.

 **TSUKASA:** The treaty of fate.

 **MIYUKI:** Indeed.

 **RYOUJI:** I mean, I assume there’s rules, but I have no idea what they are. That’s bad, isn’t it? I’m a judge, I should know the rules.

 **AIMI:** Rule number one is that you’ve gotta have fun! Right?

 **NAO:** Then I’m already disqualified. Guess I should leave.

Katsuya playfully puts an arm out, blocking Nao’s path to the door.

 **KIZOU:** Yazaki! You put this together! Tell everyone what to do!

 **SHIZUKU:** Oh, okay! I was just thinking of the same rules as most television contests!

 **RYOUJI:** So we don’t allow you to cook with proper tools, and also we unleash animals into the kitchen?

 **KATSUYA:** Lil dude, you’re as confusing as Taniguchi-san over here.

 **RYOUJI:** Uhh, I guess I watch a lot of reality TV. It gets weird.

 **SHIZUKU:** No animals! Just, we all cook roughly the same thing under a time limit, then the judges eat it and say what they think!

 **MIYUKI:** What amount of time are we allotted?

 **SHIZUKU:** Oh, I don’t know, does an hour and a half sound fair?

 **TSUKASA:** The scales of justice are aligned indeed…

 **KATSUYA:** That means yup!

 **RYOUJI:** Should we keep track of the time? The judges, specifically, I mean?

 **KAORU:** I don’t have a watch! Taniguchi-chan, are you a human sundial?

 **MIYUKI:** Pardon?

 **TSUKASA:** Alas, I cannot offer guidance on this moonlit night.

 **AIMI:** Huh? Is it nighttime already?

 **KIZOU:** I’ve got a stopwatch! That should do, right?

 **MIYUKI:** I believe that would be sufficient, yes.

 **KIZOU:** Gotcha, I’ll get it set up.

 **KATSUYA:** Anything else?

 **SHIZUKU:** I think everything else is self-explanatory? We can use cookbooks, but we don’t have to either.

 **KAORU:** Oh!!! Stop everything!

Shizuku holds her hands up to indicate that she’s stopped as Kaoru does an excited little dance in place. It’s only then that Shizuku realizes she’s still holding a mostly-eaten apple. Aimi cheers for them.

 **KAORU:** I think the cookies should be Halloween themed! 

They pause, letting people take that in before allowing an explanation:

 **KAORU:** Because of the party!

 **AIMI:** Hmm? Are we having a party?

 **MIYUKI:** Ah, yes. This seems like the right moment to announce it.

 **KIZOU:** Tomorrow night, we’re having a big Halloween party! Nishiyama says they’re helping with costumes for everyone.

 **KAORU:** Yes! If I haven’t talked to you about your costumes yet, come see me after the baking contest! Because you are ALL dressing up!

Nao makes a small noise of exasperation. Shizuku beams. She hadn’t even considered the party to be an avenue for making Nao miserable.

_Not that I want her to be miserable! I just want to put her in her place. Totally different._

**KAORU:** So make the cookies, like, spooky!

 **AIMI:** Spooky!

 **KATSUYA:** All right, I think I can do spooky. We’ve got red food coloring?

 **MIYUKI:** Please, point out the cook books.

People scramble to their places, gathering what they think they’ll need that isn’t already at their cooking stations, and Kaoru perches by the front door to let the bell tinkle to indicate a start once more. Kizou gives them a firm nod and thumbs up, and the bell merrily jingles.

Shizuku tosses the apple into a trash can and scurries to her spot.

The competition has begun.

 **SHIZUKU:** Nobody talk to me! I need to focus!

 **RYOUJI:** Nobody said anything!

 **SHIZUKU:** ARGH! What did I just say!

And with a firm motion to roll up both of her sleeves, she begins. 

Sugar cookies. Flour. Baking soda. Baking powder. Salt, butter, sugar. She selects brown sugar as well with a devious smile; her cookies will retain their shape even without cooling them if she uses this. Who taught her that trick, anyway? Haruka’s mom? Maybe. She can’t get distracted. With an egg and some vanilla extract ready to go, she preheats her oven.

She double checks her ingredients based on the recipe in her head. She knows that coconut oil is probably a bit healthier than butter, but…

She glances at the allergy list. That probably counts as a nut. Better safe than sorry.

Flour, baking soda, baking powder, and salt are all portioned into a bowl and combined. She sets it aside like a general temporarily ignoring a flank of his army and goes to the stand mixer with authority. The butter and sugars relinquish their individual identities and become something delicious in a lighter colour altogether.

Egg. Mixed into oblivion.

Vanilla. Gone the way of the egg.

The abandoned flank of her line of soldiers — that is to say, the dry ingredients that had been set aside — find their way into the mixer as well, combining into a thick mix. She touches it with her finger, a test; it’s not sticky.

A smirk of victory comes across her face. Minutes have been flying by, but she refuses to look at the clock.

It probably says 4:30, anyway.

With a rubber spatula, she forms the cookie dough into a more cohesive ball. On a whim, she scoops some of it onto her finger and tastes. 

It’s not perfect, as she was going off of memory for measurements, but it’s pretty dang good. Finally, she allows herself to look up and assess the competition.

Katsuya is mixing something by hand, seeming to be unaware of the stand mixer on their stretch of counter. Their tongue is sticking out slightly as they focus all their energy into what can only be described as wrist torture.

Seijirou seems to be doing a little better, consulting a recipe book with glances while he tears open a bag of powdered sugar.

Miyuki has her book propped up; her space is perfectly clear, not a granule of sugar out of place as she delicately measures out what Shizuku would quantify as a “splash” of vanilla.

And Nao…

Shizuku grins as she scoops her dough into the rough size she wants and places the scoops on a cookie sheet.

Nao somehow has gotten flour in her hair. She’s trying to add water to her mixture, her face caught between resigned neutrality and a kind of baffled loss as water hits the mixture too powerfully and splashes bits of sugar and egg into her face.

The judges and onlookers are hanging out, talking amongst themselves. Aimi sits a little distance from everyone, her lilac eyes avidly watching every movement of the bakers.

_She looks hungry._

That thought is enough to break Shizuku’s baking reverie.

 **SHIZUKU:** Aimi, come on over here.

 **AIMI:** Huh? Me? But you’re on a communication, like, embargo!

 **SHIZUKU:** Yep, until the cookies go in the oven. But I want you to try this!

She takes a spoonful and scrapes the bowl. As Aimi shyly approaches, she holds out the spoonful of dough expectantly.

 **AIMI:** Hmmm? But that’s like, bad for your skin, isn’t it? Eating cookie dough?

 **SHIZUKU:** A little bit of sugar and butter won’t hurt you.

Aimi looks hesitant.

 **SHIZUKU:** Please? I’ll feed it to you so you don’t get anything on you.

Aimi’s face brightens, and she leans forward. As she leans across the counter to accept the morsel of cookie dough, her eyes closed and her mouth open, Shizuku has the strange idea that Aimi is performing right now. She shakes her head and extends the spoon. Who would she even be performing for, at this point? She’s not even sure anybody else is looking.

**AIMI:** Wow! Yum yum! Shizuku-senpai’s totally gonna win, everyone! I’m gonna call it now!

 **KATSUYA:** Agh! Don’t demoralize us!

 **AIMI:** But I’m cheering for you, too~!

With that, Shizuku turns around and puts her cookies in the oven, setting an egg timer for eight minutes.

It’s a relief, having them in the oven. She left them as circles so she could be creative with her decorations rather than depending on a cookie cutter to have the shape she wanted, but now she has to actually figure out what decorations she wants to do.

Maybe little faces? She could make zombies or something pretty easily.

_I’ll mix some frosting! That won’t take long._

As she starts on that, the bell rings. She automatically looks over to the front door, her heart skipping a beat as she thinks for a second that time’s up already. However, it’s just Eiji and Yami entering. As seems to be their custom, he gets the door for them without so much as a pause for consideration. Shizuku smiles to see them both.

 **YAMI:** Damn, this place is hopping. You’re all that interested in cookies?

 **SHIZUKU:** Hello! I’m glad you came!

 **EIJI:** I said I would.

His eyes are drawn towards Nao, who is still struggling with her mess of batter. Shizuku glances that way too. Does she have egg in her hair now? It seems like she does.

 **AIMI:** Psst, Nao-senpai! Did you add baking soda?

 **KATSUYA:** Hey, don't help her cheat!

Nao looks up at her, then grabs the box of baking soda and dumps nearly half of it into her mixing bowl. Shizuku barely holds in a laugh, while Eiji snorts and leans on the counter.

 **YAMI:** This seems too easy. Is someone gonna release bats into the kitchen in a couple minutes or what?

 **RYOUJI:** I hope not??

 **KATSUYA:** Why do you all want wild animals in here so badly?

 **MIYUKI:** None of us has access to bats, in any case. Though, I suppose we do not know what lies up the Minister’s sleeve in regards to wildlife.

 **AIMI:** So if anybody brings bats, we know they’re the Minister! Easy peasy, all solved!

 **SEIJIROU:** That seems like a bad idea. Don’t bats have rabies?

 **YAMI:** Common misconception, actually. If they’re flying, they probably don’t have rabies.

 **TSUKASA:** Misunderstood creatures of moonlight… Just as I…

 **EIJI:** Either way, they’re probably not good for baking.

 **KAORU:** New rule! No wild animals in the kitchen!

 **RYOUJI:** Please don’t shout. We can all hear you just fine normally.

Kaoru nods furiously, zipping their lips with a big thumbs up. Ryouji just laughs.

 **YAMI:** Lame.

Shizuku finishes mixing her frosting. She tastes it with a fingertip that comes away slime green; it tastes mostly like powdered sugar, but that’s fine. She still has a bit of time before her cookies are ready, so maybe she can find some other things to add in the meantime. Are there sprinkles anywhere?

_Ooh, or I could make fondant!_

That’s not something she’s done before, but she’s seen a couple video tutorials, and it can’t be that hard! Plus, it would give her zombies fun little details that she could get away with way more easily than with frosting! She starts digging around for the ingredients, buzzing excitedly. While she’s doing that, the bell over the door rings again, and is accompanied by loud footsteps.

 **CHIEMI:** Sorry I’m late! I hope I didn’t miss the whole thing.

She can feel Seijirou’s jaw clench from across the room. Katsuya, however, perks up immediately and waves at her, missing how a bit of their batter spills over the edge of their bowl. Shizuku frowns. Aren’t they making cookies? The dough should definitely not be that wet.

 **KATSUYA:** Moto-san! I was wondering when you’d get here!

 **CHIEMI:** I ended up sleeping a bit later than I meant to. I’m here to cheer you on now, though.

 **KATSUYA:** Sick!

She shifts her way into the back, but it’s starting to get a little cramped. Ryouji is already looking uneasy. Eiji, whose eyes are scanning the crowd frequently for signs of something entertaining, seems to spot this immediately. He stretches his arms, taking up space with a big yawn, and moves toward the door.

 **EIJI:** Okay, I’m done. This shit’s really not that exciting.

 **YAMI:** I told you as much. C’mon, let’s hit the theatre before Kai eats all the candy in the lobby.

 **RYOUJI:** I thought he was more of a carbs guy than a sweets guy, all things considered.

 **YAMI:** He’s an ‘eats when bored’ guy, so there’s no way he’ll wait for us before inventing a snack.

 **EIJI:** Seeya, suckers!

The two of them leave almost as quickly as they arrived. Chiemi settles in a little better, now that there’s some more space. She hangs out mostly near Katsuya, but Kizou flocks to her quickly. Shizuku smiles to herself; the athletic types really do clique together. Just like high school.

_If I could remember it, that is._

Shizuku’s egg timer dings. She forgets everything else and runs over to her oven, pulling on mitts so she can throw it open. Her cookies are done!

She carefully takes them out and puts the hot pan on the cooling tray, then closes the oven door. She still has to wait for them to cool enough to add icing, but in the meantime, she can throw together the fondant and figure out—

 **KATSUYA:** Eaugh! No! No no no no no no no!

There’s a loud crashing sound as Katsuya’s bowl flips over and spills their wet batter everywhere. On the cabinets, the floor, and their coveralls. Katsuya stares at it, then sinks to their knees and sobs.

Shizuku’s running over to them before she can even think about it. Seijirou and Chiemi are on her heels. Katsuya doesn’t even look up, simply staring down at their messy hands as tears course down their face. Droplets fall into the mess on the floor.

Shizuku stops before her hand can touch their back. She doesn’t know if they’re okay with being touched, so she simply hovers next to them.

 **SHIZUKU:** Hey, Kageshita-san… Breathe nice and easy, okay?

 **KATSUYA:** I’m fine. I’m fine, I’m fine…

 **SEIJIROU:** No you’re not. Here, let me help you.

 **KATSUYA:** I’m fine. You… No! You have to worry about your cookies!

They’re shaking. Tears are still rolling down their face.

 **SHIZUKU:** Why would we be worried about cookies right now?

 **KATSUYA:** They’re— they’re gonna burn! You’ll lose, because of me!

They tuck their head into their hands, ignoring the soupy cookie dough ending up in their hair.

 **KATSUYA:** Urghh… Because of me...

 **SHIZUKU:** You’re more important!

 **KATSUYA:** Just… leave me alone…

Chiemi moves to hunker down in front of them. She doesn’t try to touch them, she just sits on her heels and speaks in a quiet, firm voice.

 **CHIEMI:** I don’t have any cookies to deal with. I got nothin’ going on but you, right now. C’mere..

 **KATSUYA:** But— the competition— I— 

**CHIEMI:** It’s okay. Right now I think you need to sit down and chill out. The competition can wait.

 **KATSUYA:** The timer…

 **CHIEMI:** You can bake another time. This isn’t life or death, okay? Your emotions kinda are, though, so let’s take care of those first.

 **KATSUYA:** B-but... 

**CHIEMI:** Want some water?

Katsuya still doesn’t look up, but gives the tiniest of nods, which Chiemi takes as her cue to put an arm around them and help them up. She leads them towards the front of the bakery, where Tsukasa is already waiting with a glass of water and some paper towels.

Shizuku and Seijirou exchange glances with each other, then return to their stations. It takes her a few moments to get her head back into the game, but it seems like Katsuya will be okay. They sit with Chiemi and the judges, talking quietly between sips of cold water. Chiemi rubs her hand across their back, slowly and firmly, nodding and responding softly to whatever Katsuya is saying.

In an afterthought, she realizes that if she were the one sitting with Katsuya right now, her cookies _would_ have burned. Not that that matters; everything Chiemi and Seijirou said was completely true. Who cares if a few cookies burn?

In any case, her cookies aren’t quite cool enough for her to start icing them, so she does her best to focus on fondant. She takes out a piece of baking paper, lacking anything normal to draw on, and tries to sketch out what she’s imagining for the cookies. With frosting forming the face, the fondant could be...

 **KATSUYA:** Can… Can I go home now?

Her eyes are automatically drawn towards them. Their coveralls are stained, but most of the wet batter has been cleaned off them.

 **CHIEMI:** Of course you can. I’ll walk you back, little buddy.

Katsuya snorts. It’s supposed to be laughter, Shizuku thinks, but they just sound like a sad horse for a moment.

 **KATSUYA:** I thought Hino-san was the little buddy. But yeah. Thanks.

She walks them out carefully. Shizuku shakes her head and stares at her task. As she tries to figure out the design, Kizou clears their throat.

 **KIZOU:** Thirty minutes remain!

_Fondant!_

Shizuku sprints to the cooler and pulls out a sheet of fondant. Then, she digs around in the cupboard for food colouring. It looks like the bakery only has the liquid kind, but that should be fine, right?

Unfortunately, the cap sticks, and as she finally gets the little bottle of food colouring open, it explodes all over the fondant and her hand. Shizuku hurries to wash her hand, and then makes an attempt to salvage the fondant. She grits her teeth, trying to roll it out, but it keeps getting stuck and spreading the wet dye everywhere.

It looks like her competitors aren’t having much luck either. Nao’s icing has entirely slid off her cookies, Seijirou is still packing powdered sugar into his mixer, and Miyuki… is casually reading the cookbook, as though she’s given up.

In a desperate attempt to save herself, Shizuku starts frantically icing her cookies. They’re still too warm! It looks like the fondant will have to be something she tries another time… perhaps when she has access to the internet.

 **KIZOU:** Fifteen minutes!

 **SHIZUKU:** Argh!

Her hands are covered in green dye. She debates trying to wash it off again, when the bell over the door rings.

 **CHIEMI:** Hey guys. Kageshita made it home safely.

 **AIMI:** Thank goodness!

 **RYOUJI:** Good, I was worried about them.

 **CHIEMI:** I’m actually going to head back and hang out with them. Just thought I’d make sure you guys were in the loop.

 **MIYUKI:** We appreciate your diligence.

 **TSUKASA:** Please let them know that I wish them well.

 **CHIEMI:** Sure thing.

 **KAORU:** Wait! Wait wait wait don’t leave yet! You should take some cookies with you! For patrol snacks!

Chiemi chuckles.

 **CHIEMI:** Hm? I don’t hate sweets, but I’m really more of a kale smoothie kind of person, snackwise.

 **KAORU:** Please? I really want you to try them! Everyone worked so hard, and we have lots! Please please please?

 **CHIEMI:** Well… if you’re sure. Hard to say no to such a cute face!

Kaoru gleefully clasps their hands and grabs a coloured tin off the back counter, then rushes around to each station, putting a couple cookies in. Once cookies made by everyone are in the tin, they close it and happily hand it to Chiemi.

 **KAORU:** There! I took ones without icing, so they’ll be less sweet! Or is it frosting? Is there a mechanical difference between the two? I genuinely don’t know.

 **CHIEMI:** Thanks— 

**KAORU:** And I don’t mean to sound rude to our competitors but honestly some of that frosting looks pretty suspect. I mean, I haven’t tasted it yet, but I’d make sure that Tobe-chan’s is like, edible? Like just in case?

Chiemi’s smile turns from simply polite to increasingly amused.

 **KAORU:** Oh! And give Kageshita-chan some! But only, and I mean only, if you’re sure that wouldn’t hurt their feelings! Like, the cookies are supposed to be a nice warm reward, not like, a reminder of how they messed up.

 **CHIEMI:** I’ll make sure— 

**KAORU:** And, let’s be honest with everyone here, I don’t think cookie dough is supposed to look like batter at any point, so it’s probably a good thing they stepped out early, cuz that felt like food poisoning waiting to happen. Would that make them feel better? If you think so, you can tell them I said so! I’ll swear to it and everything!

Chiemi smiles and tucks the tin under her arm.

 **CHIEMI:** Thanks, Nishiyama. I mean it.

 **KAORU:** Of course!

They wave enthusiastically as Chiemi heads out of the bakery again.

Shizuku looks back at her cookies. She has them mostly iced now, so maybe she could try to rescue her very green and very sticky fondant? Even if she could just shape a couple details…

 **KIZOU:** Five minutes!

Frantically, she tries to cut out pieces of the fondant for facial features. It keeps sticking to everything BUT her cookies, as though some higher power is putting out all the stops to keep her from decorating. Maybe she should have picked something easier. Like sprinkles.

Her hands are going to be green forever.

It doesn’t look like the fondant is going anywhere, so Shizuku resigns herself to scrubbing her hands with as much soap and hot water as she can handle. Even as she watches green water run down the drain, it feels like none of it is actually leaving her hands.

 **KIZOU:** Thirty seconds!

 **AIMI:** Woohoo!

Shizuku dries her hands and pulls open the drawers. She leaves a green smear on the handle. There’s a small bottle of sprinkles in this one. She grits her teeth and tries to uncap it.

 **KIZOU:** Ten! Nine! Eight!

It won’t open. 

**KIZOU:** Seven! Six! Five!

She hits it against the counter, cracking the bottle. The sprinkles start to spill out, but she gathers them and haphazardly flings them towards her iced cookies.

 **KIZOU:** Four! Three! Two!

They look awful. One of the cookies is smothered with sprinkles, while the others around it have a few flecks. The rest are untouched.

 **KIZOU:** And that’s time! Everyone, hands in the air!

Shizuku does so, looking at her competitors. Miyuki seems nonplussed about the situation, her cookies still undecorated. In contrast, Seijirou looks defeated as he stares down at the piles of icing on his own. He seems to have some thick frosting spilling down his arm, as well. Nao doesn’t have her hands up, but she isn’t touching her cookies — if they can even be called that. They look more like a sheet of concrete that’s been attacked with a knife.

 **AIMI:** I’m so proud of everyone! You did it! They all look soooo tasty~!

 **KAORU:** WOO!

They start applauding. Ryouji, Aimi, and Kizou join in rather quickly. Tsukasa boldly claps her hands together exactly once.

 **TSUKASA:** The victor must be crowned…

 **RYOUJI:** How exactly are we going to be judging?

 **KAORU:** On TV, someone brings the judges the food on a fancy plate. Do we have those?

 **SEIJIROU:** Uh, there’s some big metal plates for plating like, an entire cake?

 **RYOUJI:** I guess those’ll do!

 **TSUKASA:** Contestants. Prepare to meet your fate.

 **KAORU:** Plate ‘em up! Pick the best three!

Shizuku dutifully tries to judge her own cookies. Should she pick the ones smothered in sprinkles? The ones that look the most respectable? The ones that probably taste the best? Well, she has to pick three, so she picks one that could be considered the best in each category and places them on the big metal dish.

Kaoru, Tsukasa, and Ryouji sit on stools by the door, waiting to be served. With their seating order in mind, Shizuku arranges the cookies to match up with who she thinks will enjoy each one. Sprinkle-heavy goes to Kaoru’s position. The one that’s a bit ugly but probably has the best proportions of decoration to cookie taste-wise goes to Tsukasa’s position. And the one with the most respectable appearance for Ryouji. 

At this point she truly can only guess what they’ll like.

Everyone else seems to be doing the same. With four plates, each with three cookies, presented to the judges, the judging begins.

The first plate is Seijirou’s. Shizuku can’t tell if his cookies are smaller than average, or if they’re simply dwarfed by the insane amount of frosting heaped onto each one. As he passes the plate to the judges, he winks at Kaoru.

One by one, the judges take a bite of the proffered cookies.

 **KAORU:** Wowza zowza! I think this is the best cookie… no, it’s definitely the best cookie I’ve ever had in my life!

 **TSUKASA:** The wind fades as the sun reaches its peak in the sky…

 **RYOUJI:** Hmm… Well, the cookie itself is okay, the texture is a little bit weird, but I think if I take another bite I’ll go into a diabetic coma on the spot. That’s a lot of sugar.

 **KAORU:** Sugar is good!

 **SEIJIROU:** Yeah, sugar is good!

 **RYOUJI:** I mean, it’s not bad! I didn’t mean to imply that sugar is particularly worse than anything else, it’s just… A lot? Like, _a lot_?!

 **KAORU:** Aimi-chan! You’ve got a good memory, right?

 **AIMI:** Hmm? Oh, no, I’m a little bit air headed, so— 

**KAORU:** Don’t worry about it! Just remember each judgement so we can compare at the end!

 **AIMI:** Uh! I’ll do my best!

With that, Seijirou’s partially eaten cookies are put aside. Shizuku steps up and presents hers with a proud grin, thoroughly pushing her fears about her decorations to the back of her head. 

**KAORU:** Ooh, sprinkles!

Each judge takes a cookie, and takes their first bite.

 **KAORU:** Mmf! Sprinkles! Oh boy, how do I judge this compared to the last one? They’re both so good!

 **TSUKASA:** The imperfections of a face do little to reflect what lies within.

_That sounds… good? Right?_

**RYOUJI:** They’re pretty good! I thought you were going to put fondant on them, though.

 **SHIZUKU:** Oh! I was, but it got a little bit out of hand.

 **RYOUJI:** That’s too bad, I was really looking forward to the decorations on these! As it stands, the cookie tastes pretty good, but I’m a little underwhelmed on the decoration side of things.

Shizuku chuckles, and only just stops herself from tugging on her ponytail with her still green hands.

 **SHIZUKU:** That’s fair! They were gonna look like zombies or something.

 **RYOUJI:** I would have loved that!

 **AIMI:** Um, so, like, does Tsukasa-senpai’s comment count as, like, what, a three out of five?

 **KAORU:** Number scorings are so last century!

 **AIMI:** Oh! Right, yeah, I was totally thinking the same thing!

 **NAO:** I’ll go next. Get this out of the way.

She brings her plate forward, with three vaguely square pieces of… matter. Shizuku knows, logically, that they’re supposed to be cookies. Without context, she would have guessed that they were props for a science fiction movie where people in space have to survive on hard packed rations of nutrient muck. There is a glimmer of frosting on each, but mostly it seems to have melted off of each of them onto the plate. One of them is nearly black at the edges, but they’re thick enough that the texture in the center is gloriously unclear.

Shizuku doesn’t bother to bite back her grin as the judges stare blankly at the items on the plate.

 **NAO:** What? They’re not poisoned.

 **RYOUJI:** Did you, uh, happen to cook these with egg or anything in them?

 **NAO:** No. Why, are eggs on the allergy list?

 **RYOUJI:** No, not at all! I was just making sure…

 **SHIZUKU:** He doesn’t want salmonella.

 **NAO:** Whatever. Just eat them.

Kaoru, the bravest of them all, reaches for the plate and grabs a cookie. They take a bite, screw up their face, chew deliberately, and swallow hard. Their mouth forms a wobbly smile as they give a loose thumbs up to Nao.

 **KAORU:** It’s…!

 **AIMI:** It’s what?

 **KAORU:** Um! Well, there are flavors. And textures. Several of them!

Nao’s face doesn’t move.

 **KAORU:** What I’m saying, is, basically, you should be proud of yourself for entering into this kind of thing! We got to see a whole new side of you!

Nao’s eyebrow twitches.

 **KAORU:** Like, uh, who would have thought! You? Doing something badly? It’s totally out of character, right? Not that these are bad, which isn’t what I’m saying, it’s more like— 

Before they can dig their hole any deeper, Tsukasa coughs dryly. Shizuku looks to see a nibble taken out of the cookie before her.

 **TSUKASA:** It’s bad.

 **RYOUJI:** Well, I can’t be the only one who doesn’t try it. I’d look like a coward.

Ryouji raises the cookie to his mouth, nibbles at it with his front teeth, and tries very hard to master his expression as the cookie is chewed and swallowed.

 **RYOUJI:** Tobe-san… Can I ask why you entered this competition?

 **NAO:** It’s a good question.

 **SHIZUKU:** It’s because she thinks baking is easy!

 **KAORU:** Wow! Really?

 **SHIZUKU:** She said as much to me! Well, was it, Tobe-san? Easy?

 **SEIJIROU:** Why don’t we move on?

Shizuku allows herself a few more seconds to delight in Nao’s extremely pissed off expression as Miyuki approaches the judges with her cookies. To be fair, Nao’s “extremely pissed off” expression looks a lot like her face when she’s having a neutral conversation with Terry. Under different circumstances, that thought might have given Shizuku pause when thinking of what she attributes to Nao’s expressions, but as it is, she’s ignoring Seijirou’s raised eyebrow to gloat. 

The judges seem relieved that Miyuki’s cookies appear edible, and even kind of cute. They’re shaped like pumpkins, which is more than Seijirou or Shizuku can say for simplicity in theming. Kaoru takes their first bite, as the precedent has established.

 **KAORU:** Ooh! Wow, this tastes great! I don’t think I’ve had a cookie with such perfect texture before! Ugh, I have no idea how to choose the best one! They’re all so tasty! Why did we have to choose cookies? Cookies are too good!

 **TSUKASA:** The ocean never yields, nor does justice itself.

Ryouji blinks at Tsukasa and Kaoru for a moment, trying to take in their judgments, before quietly shaking his head and taking a bite of the last cookie.

 **RYOUJI:** Wow! These are… Cookies!

Miyuki stiffens.

 **KAORU:** That’s what I’m saying!

 **MIYUKI:** I take it they are below your standards.

 **RYOUJI:** No, not at all! The texture, like Nishiyama-san said, is really good. They taste really good, too! They’re just not what I expected.

 **MIYUKI:** I do not understand. They are exactly as expected. I followed a recipe. They look just like the picture, but for their shape.

 **RYOUJI:** There’s just a lack of… how do I put this? Personal flair? Everyone else brought a little bit of themselves to these cookies, but you didn’t even try to put icing on them!

 **MIYUKI:** It was my first attempt at baking. I wanted few risks.

 **KAORU:** Wow, you’ve really never baked before??

 **RYOUJI:** That’s what she just—

 **KAORU:** In that case, these were superb, Miyuki-chan!!!

Miyuki’s eyes widen at Kaoru’s words and affectionate address, before quickly composing herself and curtsying politely. Shizuku can’t help but think she looks remarkably out of place, curtseying deeply in an all black outfit with her silly apron in a very pink bakery.

 **KIZOU:** That’s everyone! Now the question is… 

**KAORU:** How many chickens have played golf on the moon?

 **KIZOU:** What?

 **AIMI:** Zero! Isn’t that the answer?

 **MIYUKI:** Unless “chickens” is meant to be a metaphor for Americans.

 **KIZOU:** What are any of you talking about, now?

 **MIYUKI:** Americans played golf on the moon, did they not?

 **KAORU:** I dunno, you’re always saying weird stuff like that! I thought I’d try it out.

Seijirou clears his throat.

 **SEIJIROU:** Aimi-san, you were in charge of tallying the results, right?

 **AIMI:** Oh, yes! I’m just a teeny tiny bit confused about Tsukasa-senpai’s feedback!

 **RYOUJI:** There’s a surprise.

 **AIMI:** I know, I’m such a ditz! I tried to warn you…

Her contrite pout is almost too cute to look at. Shizuku averts her eyes as if trying to avoid looking directly at the sun.

 **TSUKASA:** The sweet yearnings of winter…

 **AIMI:** Could you be a little clearer, senpai?

 **TSUKASA:** I will not remove my mask before you remove yours.

 **AIMI:** Huh? I’m not wearing a mask, silly! And I don’t see one on you either!

 **KAORU:** The cookies were all really good! Except Tobe-chan’s, but I’m not even sure if those were cookies? They might have been rocks. Or a punishment? They tasted like a punishment!

 **NAO:** Wow.

 **SEIJIROU:** Is there an easier way to determine the winner?

 **RYOUJI:** We could confer, but I don’t know how much it would accomplish.

Shizuku has to agree. It’s not like Ryouji has an easier time understanding those two any more than Shizuku does.

 **AIMI:** Wait! I got it! Okay, the winner is…!

Kizou rhythmically hits one of the counters to simulate a drumroll.

 **AIMI:** Miyuki-senpai! Congratulations~!

 **KIZOU:** Hell yeah!

 **MIYUKI:** Pardon?

 **RYOUJI:** Sure, I can stand by that one. I think they were the best, anyway.

 **KAORU:** YAY!

 **MIYUKI:** There must be some mistake.

 **AIMI:** Woooo!

 **SEIJIROU:** Don’t downplay your hard work.

 **SHIZUKU:** Congratulations, Kajisawa-san! I’m really happy for you!

 **MIYUKI:** I… Thank you all very much.

While Shizuku would have liked to win to _really_ rub it in Nao’s face, seeing Miyuki on the verge of bashfulness is more than enough for her. Not for the last time, she momentarily considers how many extremely cute girls there are in the murder village.

 **KIZOU:** I knew you could do it! You totally knocked their pianos over!

 **KAORU:** See, how is that so different than chickens on the moon, huh?

 **MIYUKI:** I would hate to damage an instrument. Especially over something so small.

 **SEIJIROU:** I don’t think their comment was literal.

 **MIYUKI:** Yes. It was meant to be a humorous quip.

Aimi giggles as though to validate the entire exchange. Miyuki nods elegantly at her.

 **MIYUKI:** It was hilarious.

 **KAORU:** Oh! That reminds me! Seijirou! Do you have any frosting leftover?

 **RYOUJI:** How did any of that remind you of anything?!

 **SEIJIROU:** Tons. I made way too much. Are you going to— 

They pump their fist and jump off their stool, running over to Seijirou’s baking station with a sense of purpose clear on their face.

 **RYOUJI:** You have more? I thought you put so much icing on the cookies to use it all up!

 **TSUKASA:** It seems that hubris will be what drags you over the horizon lines.

 **SEIJIROU:** That one almost made sense.

 **AIMI:** Maybe we’re just getting used to her way of talking!

 **KAORU:** Ooouuuuu…

Shizuku looks back at Kaoru. They’re balancing a bag of frosting on their cast and squeezing it directly into their open mouth with their good hand. Seijirou sprints over only a second later to grab it away. Kaoru predictably resists, pulling away from his grabbing hands.

 **SEIJIROU:** Stop eating that! Every time you do this, your stomach ends up hurting!

 **SHIZUKU:** Every time?

 **MIYUKI:** I fail to be surprised that this is not a one time occurrence.

 **KIZOU:** I’m more surprised that Kumode didn’t see this one coming.

Kaoru manages a final slurp of frosting before Seijirou wrestles it away from them. They pout, before looking down at themself and clutching at their abdomen with their healthy hand.

 **AIMI:** Are you doing alright, Kaoru-senpai?

Kaoru nods and grimaces simultaneously.

 **KAORU:** I’m full of pink frosting and regrets.

 **SEIJIROU:** You can’t have any more. Here, you need to drink some water.

 **KAORU:** But if I get water, I’ll go by the frosting and keep eating it…

 **SEIJIROU:** Oh my god. The last thing we need is you getting sick.

 **KAORU:** If I throw up, it WILL be pink, though.

 **SEIJIROU:** Is that a good thing?!

 **KAORU:** It’s on brand, at least.

Seijirou doesn’t bother smothering his laugh.

At that moment, Tsukasa gets up and swiftly picks Kaoru up, throwing them over her shoulders and carrying them towards the door, away from any potentially addictive frosting. 

**KAORU:** BLRUGH. OKAY. THIS IS HAPPENING.

Seijirou follows after the two of them, resigned exhaustion clear on his face. Still, a smile seems to tease at the corner of his lips nonetheless.

Shizuku clears her throat.

 **SHIZUKU:** Well, I think now’s as good a time as any to start cleaning up! I can—

 **KIZOU:** No, no! The participants can take it easy. The rest of us got this!

 **MIYUKI:** It would not be right to make you do this all alone. We are the ones responsible for such a mess.

 **RYOUJI:** Well, Kumode-san and Tobe-san already left, anyway.

Shizuku looks around. Sure enough, Nao disappeared at some point after the judging completed. She probably saw an opportunity when Kaoru bee-lined toward the frosting and took it upon herself to dip.

 **AIMI:** That’s okay~! As long as we work together, it’ll be so easy!

 **KIZOU:** In the meantime, you can wash yourselves up!

Shizuku looks down at the dye on her hands. Suddenly, she really wants to go back and scrub them clean. And maybe pick up a clean pair of clothes. There’s flour on her skirt.

 **SHIZUKU:** If you’re sure! Thank you so much.

She waves to her friends as she leaves the bakery, Miyuki following behind her after a few seconds. Though the baking contest didn’t take the entire day, she’s already feeling a bit wiped from all the running around.

As she returns to the Velociraptor house, Shizuku sets her sights on a bath and a good book. If she can’t find one, which seems probable, she’ll settle for a terrible magazine.

As the tub fills, she realizes that Tsukasa’s tarot cards were on the money. She still doesn’t know if she believes in fate, or telling the future, but at least this time they predicted a lack of disaster and no disasters came to pass.

Except for whatever that was about her love life, she supposes. She shrugs to herself. That’s the kind of thing she can think about once her hands aren’t green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is October 31st! Now you might be thinking "But wait! That's a Saturday!" And you're right; we thought it would be cool to have a Halloween themed update on Halloween :D
> 
> See you then! Any feedback is much appreciated!


	22. 2.6 - A Mask That Looks Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Centre Stage Spotlight
> 
> CG by rilie @kisikil! <3

Day 12: October 31st

**SHIZUKU:** Be careful, Keda-san!

The late afternoon sun is high in the sky. It looks like the perfect weather for an outdoor party. Shizuku stands under the gazebo, wishing she had a stepladder with all her might. Kizou is clinging to the eaves of the gazebo, holding a string of lights. They’re braced only with their feet, trying to hang the lights with their hands and teeth.

**KIZOU:** You worry too much!

A very Nao Tobe thought springs into Shizuku’s head:  _ If Keda-san falls and I don’t catch them, will I stand trial? Does manslaughter have its own charge in here? _

Instead of verbalizing any of that, she just stomps her foot ineffectually.

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t! You could get hurt!

**KIZOU:** Pshaw, if I were gonna get hurt, I would’ve already— 

The end of their sentence comes as a tiny yelp as their sneaker slips on the beam that they’d been supporting themself on. They slip down, grabbing the edge of the roof and swinging from their hands. 

**SHIZUKU:** Keda-san!

They recover easily, keeping the string lights firm in their teeth as they regain their position. When they do it, it doesn’t even look difficult.

**KIZOU:** Ahem. As I was saying, I would’ve already gotten hurt from my years of hard core sports stuff, don’t ya think?

Shizuku drags her hands across her face, watching Kizou continue to string up the lights with their absolutely devil may care attitude.

**SHIZUKU:** Keda-san…

**KIZOU:** I can’t hear you over the sound of me getting this done so efficiently!

Shizuku just shakes her head. She knows she should say something, she should put her foot down and demand some safety, but the idea of raising her voice only to be ignored another time makes her heart sink. She’ll do what she’s always done; laugh it off. So she tries out a rueful chuckle, and Kizou flashes a thumbs up at her.

The decorating would probably be going a lot faster if she hadn’t signed on to work with the people least likely to actually listen to her completely valid concerns. Or if one of her companions was actually doing anything.

She turns to look at Eiji, who is lying on the ground, arms behind his head, looking at the clouds like a picture of indolence.

**SHIZUKU:** Eiji? Are you going to help hang the lights?

Her voice is gentle, encouraging, like she’s talking to a little kid. Eiji looks blankly at her.

**EIJI:** I don’t see you getting all gung ho about climbing up on the gazebo.

**SHIZUKU:** My job is to organize, not execute!

**EIJI:** Because you’re wearing a skirt?

**SHIZUKU:** That too. Anyway, you’ve already climbed all over it! What’s the big deal now?

**EIJI:** I am a man of soft bones. Didn’t you hear my ankle crack when I fell off of it last time?

This gives her pause. Was he actually hurt?

**SHIZUKU:** You seemed fine, though! I thought you were fine!

**KIZOU:** I thought you yeeted yourself?

They speak at the exact same time. Eiji chuckles and crosses his arms over his chest, still lying on the ground.

**EIJI:** Like you would even know the difference! I bet you think anything that doesn’t involve three flips and a point turn is a fall. I’m a simple man, with soft bones, and I can’t do any of your fancy moves.

Kizou laughs, clamors up to the top of the gazebo, and does a handstand, whooping the whole time. Shizuku covers her face in fear, and waits until she can hear Eiji laughing at her to remove her hands. Kizou is now seated, cross legged, at the peak of the gazebo, grinning down at her.

**EIJI:** You really think they’re gonna crash and burn, huh?

**KIZOU:** Oh ye of so little faith!

**SHIZUKU:** The last thing we need is anyone getting hurt! And you’re still just standing there!

**EIJI:** I’m lying down.

**SHIZUKU:** Is that better?!

**EIJI:** Relax. It’s like you said, we’ve all got different specialties right now. You’re the boss, Keda is the best at doing fancy tricks with climbing and feats of athletics, and I’m waiting around to be muscle. When Moto gets back with the tables, I’ll help her with those. I’m not good at making shit look pretty.

Shizuku gives him her best ‘I’m-disappointed-in-you’ look. He grins at her instead of looking even slightly ashamed, which is about par for the course. Reflexively, she smiles back at him. Looking mad will only give her wrinkles, after all.

Luckily, approaching footsteps save her the trouble of trying to reason with him again.

**CHIEMI:** I hear someone’s waiting on me.

Chiemi approaches, looking like Hercules, with a table in either hand. The heavy wooden tables are like feathers to her, apparently, as she holds one up balanced on her shoulder and carries the other one by one of it’s legs. She sets it down with a grunt of effort, to which Eiji responds with a low whistle.

Standing behind her is Kai, hands knuckle deep in his pockets.

**EIJI:** How fucking strong are you?

**CHIEMI:** I ‘unno! Pretty strong, I think!

**EIJI:** Do you even need my help with this?

**CHIEMI:** Nah, I can handle it.

**KAI:** Yeah, right. You should’ve seen her trying to get out the door like that. Even if she’s strong enough, she needs some major help maneuvering.

Chiemi laughs, shaking her head.

**CHIEMI:** Doors, my greatest enemy…

**EIJI:** Alright, how many of these bad boys do you need? I bet I can carry two, too.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Four should do, I think.

Eiji gets up off of his feet with a lunge, grinning at Chiemi, and sprints off toward the houses. She laughs and chases after him, glad for the competition.

Meanwhile, Kai strolls up to Shizuku with a grin.

**KAI:** Congratulations!

**SHIZUKU:** Thanks! ...For what, though? Helping organize the party?

**KAI:** Winning the baking contest! Obviously!

Shizuku glances over at Kizou, but they’re not paying either of them any attention. She turns back to Kai, confused.

**SHIZUKU:** I didn’t? Kajisawa-san won.

Kai goes uncomfortably quiet, and his mouth makes a small O of realization before turning into something of an embarrassed grimace. He shakes his head mournfully before returning to his usual grin, shrugging.

**KAI:** Shit, I owe someone money.

**SHIZUKU:** You bet on me? But— Wait, you have money?

**KAI:** Nope. Phone and wallet both got yoinked by our favorite Minister. Money in this case is more of a metaphor.

**SHIZUKU:** What is it a metaphor for?

**KAI:** In this case? I owe Yam-Yam a proper burglary.

**SHIZUKU:** A WHAT?!

**KAI:** Don’t even worry about it, babe. Nobody’ll notice anything is gone.

Shizuku fumbles for a moment, trying to think of a reasonable response to this declaration. She takes a deep breath and focuses on the positive.

**SHIZUKU:** Thanks, Kai. For believing in me.

**KAI:** Of course!

**EIJI:** Augh, fuck!

There’s a slamming noise. Shizuku and Kai both jump and find the source. Eiji is hopping up and down on one foot, his other firmly in his own hands, swearing profusely in an unintelligible stream while a table lies sideways on the ground.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh no! Are you okay?

**EIJI:** Fuck off!

**SHIZUKU:** Hey!

**EIJI:** Not you! The table! The pain! That needs to fuck off!

**KAI:** You want some help with that?

**EIJI:** From you and your noodle arms?

**KAI:** Hey, I resemble that remark.

Eiji laughs at him. Kai joins in a second later, and Shizuku finds herself chuckling too.

**KAI:** Why don’t I just help you out? Carrying tables is probably easier with two people, regardless of the noodliness of my arms.

Eiji drops his foot and purses his lips, thinking over the offer.

**EIJI:** Works for me.

**KAI:** Really? No speech about your wounded manly pride? Nothing about losing a weight lifting competition with Atlas herself over there?

Eiji shrugs, a smile coming to his face.

**EIJI:** Maybe I just want your company.

**KAI:** Oh, now you’re definitely up to something. Sorry, Shizuku, I gotta find out his scheme. I’ll see you later!

The two of them set off. Shizuku leans on the gazebo a bit longer, watching them go. She really hadn’t expected a friendship between those two, but they’re as thick as thieves as far as she can tell. She wonders about them, just for a moment, and whatever their conspiracy might be when Kizou jumps down beside her. All thoughts of Kai and Eiji fly out of her head as she turns, startled, toward the acrobat.

**KIZOU:** Yo, Yazaki! Lights are looking tastier than tea tree oil, yeah?

**SHIZUKU:** Is tea tree oil even edible? Don’t eat tea tree oil.

**KIZOU:** Definitely not! But it smells delicious.

Shizuku ignores the metaphor and takes a look at the gazebo. The battery powered light strings do look lovely, if the slightest bit crooked. In all honesty, it adds to the charm of it all. She only wishes they’d been provided with some more Halloween-y looking decor by their captors.

**SHIZUKU:** It looks wonderful!

**KIZOU:** Sweet. Since that’s taken care of, you wanna help find chairs? I’ll send someone else to grab some in a couple clicks too!

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, sure thing! Would just the chairs from the kitchen work?

**KIZOU:** Don’t we have folding chairs somewhere? Or did I make that up?

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t think I’ve seen any, but I’ll take a look! They might be hiding under the back deck.

Kizou gives her a thumbs up. Shizuku heads up into the cul de sac and inside her house. She realizes belatedly that she’d told Eiji that she’d be the one giving orders, not taking them, but here she is, following Kizou’s suggestion nonetheless. She shrugs it off. Kizou had a good idea, and they’re basically the group’s leader as it is, anyway.

She opens the door to her house and stops in the entryway.

Nao is sitting at the kitchen table, which is a little surprising, but not outright odd. Odd is Kaoru, sitting next to her and talking at a hundred miles an hour.

**KAORU:** —would really be more ‘punk’ than ‘goth’ but the subcultures get confused a lot because they both wear a lot of black, and have similar roots in—

**NAO:** Hi.

**KAORU:** Which is why I think studs, the material, not the people or horses, have a lot of crossover— Oh! A new person! I didn’t even notice! Shizuku-chan! What are you doing here?

**SHIZUKU:** I live here? What are you doing here?

**KAORU:** Trying to convince Tobe-chan to let me help her with a costume!

**SHIZUKU:** And how is that going?

**NAO:** Fifty/fifty.

**KAORU:** Better than expected! If I can just finish explaining the subculture, I really think I can get her on board.

**NAO:** They might be right.

**SHIZUKU:** Good luck with that. I’m just passing through.

**KAORU:** Right! Tobe-chan, don’t say anything that’ll give away our ideas!

**NAO:** I won’t.

Shizuku shakes her head and quickly runs through the kitchen, heading out the sliding glass door and closing it behind her. She can’t be distracted with whatever that was, and definitely shouldn’t be distracted thinking about what kind of costume Nao might wear. She’s on a mission.

She crouches down next to the underside of the porch. There’s the dusty grill, still unused, but next to it seems to be a lot of empty space. Without a flashlight, however, it’s a bit hard to tell. She gets on her hands and knees and crawls under, understanding that she’ll be changing her clothes before the night is through anyway, to really make sure. As soon as she’s underneath, she hears some voices from the next yard over.

**EIJI:** I don’t fucking know what to do.

She pauses, looking up even though she wouldn’t be able to see anyone. Eiji’s voice is raw, like he’s about to cry.

**KAI:** It eats at you, doesn’t it? The thing is, there isn’t really anything to do. You’re always thinking about it. You want to stand up and do something every time it comes across your head, but then you’re just standing there like an idiot. But you’re not an idiot!

**EIJI:** Feels like it.

**KAI:** Well, sure. Grief is nasty like that. And me telling you that isn’t going to fix it for you.

Shizuku swallows. Is this a conversation she should be listening in on? She tries to focus on finding the chairs.

**EIJI:** I just— I can’t fucking help her. And she’s going to die before I can make her proud of me.

There’s a beat of silence. Shizuku knows, somewhere in her heart, that she’s not looking for the chairs anymore. She holds her breath, listening.

**KAI:** I’m sure she’s already proud of you. You’re an accomplished archeologist, and a wonderful big brother.

**EIJI:** But I’m a shitty fucking son. She knows that. I know that.

Silence. Kai doesn’t seem to know how to respond to that.

**EIJI:** How’d you do it? 

Eiji’s voice cracks as it breaks the silence between them.

**KAI:** Stole shit, mostly. Got sloppy and went to jail.

**EIJI:** No offence, but I’m not getting locked up to deal with losing my mom.

**KAI:** I don’t recommend it! But they gave me a therapist in there. Starting seeing another one after I got out. 

**EIJI:** Gross. Fuck that. I’m not broken. I don’t need fixing from some fucking shrink.

**KAI:** I didn’t say you were broken. I don’t think I was broken, either. I just needed some help.

**EIJI:** I can handle myself, alright? I’m a big boy.

**KAI:** You’re talking about your feelings with me right now. What’s the big difference?

**EIJI:** You know what it’s like. Those guys are just being paid to listen to me make an idiot out of myself.

**KAI:** Who said anything about you being an idiot?

**EIJI:** I don’t fucking know? Me? I should have this all sorted out already, right?

**KAI:** I didn’t. I was in pretty much the same spot as you.

**EIJI:** Sure, but you were what, 18? I’m 23. I should know better, or something.

**KAI:** Why should you know better? It’s not like a growing up thing, it’s about specific experiences. Unless your mom died at 18, and then again now, I don’t see how you’d be equipped to deal with it.

**EIJI:** But I’m a role model! If my siblings see me asking for help, then they don’t have anybody to look up to.

**KAI:** Nobody’s gonna get mad at you for needing counselling, babe. I think you’re a bit of a bitch to yourself in your head, but nobody’s gonna snark at you like you’re doing to yourself right now.

**EIJI:** A bitch? Wow.

**KAI:** Is bastard better, babe?

Eiji snorts. Shizuku realizes that she’s crouched underneath her own deck, surrounded by cobwebs and no chairs to be seen. She wonders if she can crawl out without hitting her head or being noticed.

**EIJI:** Thanks. Sorry for being a total fucking downer.

**KAI:** Hey, what are friends for?

**EIJI:** In my experience? Mostly they’re there to steal bites of lunch from when you forgot to make your own.

**KAI:** I’ll gladly offer up any lunches if you need them.

**EIJI:** What’s up, dude? Where’s your smile?

**KAI:** Oh? Was I not smiling? Weird. How’s this?

There’s another beat of silence. Shizuku starts creeping back out from under the deck.

**EIJI:** I’m serious. You just helped me out. What’s wrong?

**KAI:** Oh, it’s just… I didn’t really expect to be making friends right now.

**EIJI:** _ You  _ thought you wouldn’t make friends? Mr. Charisma over here?

**KAI:** I’m shy.

**EIJI:** You fucking liar.

They both laugh, and it sounds a lot lighter than before. 

**KAI:** But I’m serious! I don’t know, I guess I just didn’t think things would go so well. You know, other than the murder village stuff.

**EIJI:** Speaking of, we should probably get back to the murder village party set up. Yazaki’s gonna cry if we wait too long, because she can’t tell us to hurry up.

**KAI:** You should call her Shizuku. I think she likes it.

Shizuku takes that as her cue to get back inside. If she’s not there when they get back, there’s a good chance they’ll know something’s up. She nearly slams the glass door behind her in her haste.

Kaoru is gone, but Nao is still sitting at the table.

**NAO:** You were gone a long time.

**SHIZUKU:** What do you know about chairs?!

Before the absurdity of her statement can set in, Shizuku yanks one of the unoccupied kitchen chairs up and storms out of the house, returning to the cul de sac as fast as she can.

What a nightmare. 

Chiemi and Kizou are moving the properly standing tables about when she reaches them. Chiemi gives her a smile, while Kizou tilts their head.

**KIZOU:** No luck, huh?

**SHIZUKU:** Nope! We’ll have to do kitchen chairs!

**CHIEMI:** Sweet, gives me more to do.

**KIZOU:** It took you that long just to find nothing?

A light switches on her in her head, and her improvisational skills kick in.

**SHIZUKU:** After Moto-san’s display, I wanted to carry a bunch with me, but they’re a lot heavier than they look! I tried for a bit, but I ended up settling on just one.

**KIZOU:** Aw, maybe I should help you get into weight training! I’m trying to convince Kajisawa to join me in that too.

**CHIEMI:** I think she likes having small arms. It’s a girly girl thing.

**SHIZUKU:** I actually like having small arms, too! But I would appreciate your help grabbing more chairs!

**KIZOU:** Ah, gender. I see.

**CHIEMI:** I’ll go get the ones from Brachiosaurus House. Honestly, they can just be public use chairs at this point. Nobody’s ever in there, besides me, and that’s only to sleep.

**KIZOU:** We all know you sleep curled up in any puddle of sunlight you can find come midafternoon. You don’t have to spend the night in a haunted house just to flex.

Shizuku actually didn’t know that.

_ Is that safe?  _

_...If anyone’s safe napping in public, it’s Moto-san, I guess. _

**CHIEMI:** Shhh. Don’t worry about it. I’ll get the chairs!

She leaves just as Kai and Eiji come back within earshot, carrying a table between the two of them. They set it down next to the tables Chiemi had already brought out, and begin dragging them into a diamond pattern.

Shizuku takes a step back, looking at the lights and the tables with the singular chair, and allows satisfaction to grow within her. They’re getting close to having a good party set up. It’s not perfect, of course. They need more chairs, which are incoming, and things to actually go on the tables, but all of that will come in time.

She only wishes they had some felt or something to make cut outs of bats and ghosts to really get the vibe right. Maybe Kaoru has already come up with something.

**KAI:** What’s next, boss?

**SHIZUKU:** Hm? Me?

**KAI:** Sure. Give me a task. I’m rarin’ to go! I love parties.

**SHIZUKU:** Hmm… Could you find Kumode-san or Taniguchi-san for me?

**EIJI:** That’s a random pair.

**SHIZUKU:** I saw a wireless radio in…

_ In Junpei’s old room. But I’m not going to say that. _

**SHIZUKU:** In one of the bedrooms there. One of them could go grab it for us!

**KAI:** Right… Only them, because only they have keys. If only someone else could get through doors, through some means other than a key. Hmm. Eiji, come with me, I’ll need your full help in keeping watch in case either of those two show up.

**EIJI:** You mean finding them.

**KAI:** Yup, isn’t that what keeping watch means? C’mon, babe.

And they’re off again.

Shizuku decides that it’s her turn to actually do some work. Whipping up some snacks and drinks won’t be too challenging, and she can take care of all of that before the sun sets and the party truly begins. At least, it’ll be better than waiting for two pairs of very strange people to report back with chairs and/or stolen radios.

She wonders if that’s even the first time Kai will have stolen a radio. She doubts it, but he did say his taste was more on the jewelry and fine art side than electronics.

She stops by the bakery first, half to locate the alcohol she’d spotted a few days earlier and half to double check the allergies list for the dip she’s planning. From there, she also takes a mixing bowl and brings it with her to the movie theatre. She grabs as much candy as she can carry in the bowl, and brings that and the alcohol back with her to the gazebo.

The wine and candy, she sets on the table as she passes. There are considerably more chairs now, enough to be from several houses, as well as Junpei’s radio and a stack of CDs next to it. Kai and Eiji are nowhere to be seen, but she wonders if they’re off stealing more chairs or talking about…

What was it that they were talking about earlier?

Grief? Trauma?

Shizuku shakes her head and carries the liquor she found back to her own house. Whatever they were talking about, it wasn’t her business, and it definitely wasn’t suitable for a party.

She makes the dip first, based on one of the recipes from the ancient cookbooks. She trims out anything that seems too 1950s for a modern tongue, including anything involving a jello mold, and manages something inoffensive that shouldn’t expose anyone to undue allergies. She makes sure not to include onions, even if Kaoru’s onion allergy may or may not be real.

The punch is trickier. She’s more accustomed to being catered to when it comes to alcohol at parties, and has rarely had to bring her own. But it wouldn’t be a Halloween party without punch! She’s seen movies. She knows what’s supposed to happen.

So she mixes whatever complementary fruit juices she can find with the bakery’s supply of tequila until she can’t taste the astringent alcohol under all of the fruity goodness.

What a bakery needed tequila for, Shizuku doesn’t have it in her to ask.

She brings her concoctions out to the gazebo and places them on the table to find that someone else has been here recently. Arranged around the candy bowl and wine bottles are now strings of lace, drooping off of the edges of the table like very fancy spiderwebs.

Shizuku claps her hands together with delight. 

**SHIZUKU:** Someone found a way to decorate, after all!

Although she’d been talking to herself, someone from behind her responds.

**AIMI:** Riiight~? I saw Katsuya-senpai and Miyuki-senpai coming back from the theatre with all of this junk! Isn’t it cool?

Shizuku whirls; she hadn’t heard Aimi approach.

**SHIZUKU:** It is cool! I didn’t know those two hung out!

**AIMI:** I know, right? It’s super duper weird! But I guess since Hitoshi-senpai bit the bullet, Katsuya-senpai’s been trying to fill a hole in their life with other people! 

**SHIZUKU:** I… What?

**AIMI:** Huh?

**SHIZUKU:** What were you saying about a hole in their life? That sounds pretty serious.

**AIMI:** Huh? I don’t know! Silly me, I must’ve gotten on a tangent or something! Oh, right! I almost forgot! Kaoru-senpai’s looking for you!

Shizuku shakes her head, giving up on trying to wrap her head around Aimi’s occasional observations.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! What do they need me for?

Aimi shrugs.

**AIMI:** Something about a pirate? They said ‘arrrr!’ a lot! I told ‘em I’d send you over to your own house and they could meet you there! Is that okay?

Shizuku nods, and scurries off to meet Kaoru. If it has to do with her costume, Kaoru’s right on time. She actually hasn’t seen the costume yet, and the sky is tipping toward orange.

They’re standing on the front steps when Shizuku approaches, holding a very conspicuous cloth bag. Kaoru waves at them excitedly with their good hand. It’s also the hand that’s holding the bag, Shizuku notices, so there’s a chance they’re not waving at all. Maybe they just want Shizuku to see the bag.

She waves back with both hands either way.

**SHIZUKU:** Is that my costume?

**KAORU:** You got it! I wanted to get it done sooner, but WOW all the sewing took forever. Did you know sewing with one good arm is hard? I got a bunch done with you helping me, but nobody else wanted to stay around and hold fabric for me, so— 

**SHIZUKU:** I’m sure it’s perfect! Can I go try it on right now?

She’s struggling to contain her excitement.

**KAORU:** You betcha! You shouldn’t need any help, but if something’s trouble for you, I can come help you! But now I gotta go help everyone else! Trust me, some of these people are gonna need help. So many knots to tie!

They gently place the bag in Shizuku’s arms, then scamper down the steps. There’s a couple other cloth bags near the fence, likely containing more mysterious costumes. It reminds Shizuku of trick or treating, like she’s seen in the movies, but in reverse. Instead of going from house to house in a costume, expecting candy, Kaoru is going around to deliver costumes.

Shizuku smiles to herself as she hurries inside to change. She thinks Kaoru probably wouldn’t turn down any candy as payment for the costumes.

First, she lays all the pieces out on the bed. Black cloth trousers, knee-high brown boots, and a flowing red blouse. Under closer inspection, she realizes that Kaoru has taken existing boots and altered them, but at a casual inspection she never would have been able to tell. The trousers sit high on her natural waist, cinched with a belt that Kaoru had also provided, with the flowing shirt tucked in.

_ It seems a bit simple, though… _

She reaches for the cloth bag and finds, to her delight, several more bits and pieces. A red bandana, matching the shirt, and a cross body strap altered to look like it's full of ammunition for an 18th century pistol.

With everything tried on, she looks at herself in the mirror.

She frowns. The glasses are all wrong, and the shirt looks odd with the pants. Her hair under the bandana is too poofy.

If this were for a movie, she’d have simply let the costume lie. She wasn’t a costumer, she wasn’t in charge of hair and makeup, and if the director didn’t like it, he’d change it himself. Taking that kind of initiative to alter a costume could go very well for an actor, if they were a respected method actor and were known for that sort of thing, but she was not a respected method actor. She had a reputation for being cooperative.

But she isn’t on a movie set, is she? She wants to look good.

With a glance at the time on her tablet, she figures a quick shower would be appropriate before she tackles the look once again.

With take two, she has her hair braided while still wet, making it look like a slick queue instead of a frizzy mess. She pulls on the trousers, tucks them into the boots, and looks at the shirt once more. If she tucks it in, she realizes, and then yanks almost all of it out, then it can continue to flow while still giving her the appearance of a cinched waist.

She removes her glasses — she’s just a bit near-sighted, she should be fine, she argues with herself — and applies liberal eyeliner and mascara. With the munition belt and bandana in place, she looks at herself once more.

**SHIZUKU:** Much better.

She glances at the time again. She’s taken far longer getting ready than she’d planned; the sun has already set and the party has surely already begun.

Shizuku gallops down the stairs, tossing her braid over her shoulder as she does, and only slows once she’s in line of sight of the other party goers.

_ “Party goers.” What a weird way to think of my fellow captives. _

She plasters a smile on her face as she approaches Seijirou and Kaoru, who are hanging out near the snack table.

**KAORU:** You look so good!!!!!!!

Kaoru themself is dressed up in a long star spangled blue robe and a pointy wizard hat. Most of their face is hidden behind a gigantic, fluffy, fake woolen beard that falls down to their belly button. Seijirou is in overalls with a red and white plaid shirt on, his eyes shaded by a large straw hat.

Shizuku chuckles and uses her index finger to make a hook motion.

**SHIZUKU:** Ahoy! Arr, me mateys!

**SEIJIROU:** Oh shit, are we getting pirated? Better call the sea cops.

**KAORU:** The navy!

Seijirou nods, grabbing a piece of candy from a bowl and slowly unwrapping it.

**SEIJIROU** : Sea cops.

Shizuku giggles, and puts her claw finger away.

**SHIZUKU:** Sorry I was late! I couldn’t figure out how to make the shirt look good, and then also my hair was dumb.

**KAORU:** It’s not your hair’s fault for being dumb! It doesn’t have a brain! You look great, though! You really do my costume justice!

**SHIZUKU:** You guys look good too! Is everyone here already?

She looks around. Most people seem to have already gathered; Ryouji is rifling through the CDs and talking with Kai about music choice, others are in scattered groups, all wearing costumes.

**SEIJIROU:** Tobe-san is missing, as usual.

**KAORU:** But she’s definitely going to come! I made sure! Once she’s here, I’ll start the announcement!

**SHIZUKU:** Announcement?

**KAORU:** Shh! It’s a secret! Don’t ask me about it. I’m walking away.

They clap their good hand over one of their ears as they pivot and walk away. Seijirou laughs and follows after them, leaving Shizuku alone.

Now without any company, Shizuku takes a moment to assess the party in more detail. She grabs a chip and tries out her dip while she does so.

Music has started up, filtering between the light conversations that are taking place among the clusters of costumed people. With the sun set, the lights hanging on the gazebo look really nice, and the lace cobweb decorations simultaneously bring class and kitsch for the decor in equal measure. Shizuku hears people laughing, and watches as a few people get drinks for themselves as well. With so many people in one relatively small place, she’s having difficulty parsing all the costumes, but there’s one detail she picks out immediately.

Tsukasa, standing alone near the bulletin board, wearing what seems to be a pure white Victorian nightgown. She stares out at the group with her big, staring eyes, and clutches a glass of water so tightly that even from a ways away, Shizuku is worried the glass will break.

_ There’s no way she’s comfortable at parties. _

Shizuku grabs a few pieces of candy and walks toward Tsukasa. 

**SHIZUKU:** Hello, Taniguchi-san!

**TSUKASA:** Greetings, warrior of the sea.

**SHIZUKU:** Yarr!

She makes a move to brandish a sword, only to realize that she doesn’t have one on her person, and instead awkwardly pumps her fist. Tsukasa nods politely nonetheless. As usual, her face does not move.

Shizuku takes a moment to take in Tsukasa’s costume. An ankle length dress made of thick white cotton, long sleeved, with little tufts of lace at the wrists and high neckline. Her hair is still in its typical braid, and she still carries her messenger bag.

**SHIZUKU:** I like your costume, Taniguchi-san!

**TSUKASA** : I aim to bring terror to everyone’s heart. For the purpose of merriment.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! I see. Um. Are you a ghost?

She feels a bit bad for asking, but so far there have been no clear clues as to what she’s supposed to be.

Tsukasa slowly shakes her head, pauses, and then nods.

**TSUKASA:** One may perceive the celestial heavens as such.

**SHIZUKU:** Celestial… Oh! You’re the moon!

**TSUKASA:** Correct. Such a cosmic horror was fitting for the event at hand.

Shizuku isn’t sure she followed all of that, but she remembers something that Tsukasa said during the trial. Something about killing someone, bathed in moonlight. She quickly decides more questions on the subject will send her down a distinctly non-party conversation route.

**SHIZUKU:** I like it! Did Kaoru help you with it too?

**TSUKASA:** I did not wish to add more weight to their burdens. Instead, I marvel from afar.

**SHIZUKU:** Well, now I feel bad for letting them make my costume.

Tsukasa shakes her head.

**TSUKASA:** Do not.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh. Uh. I’ll try not to!

**TSUKASA:** They are a master, and to deny them their truth…

Tsukasa clenches her free hand into a fist.

**TSUKASA:** We cannot stifle their artisanship!

Shizuku doesn’t know how to respond to that, and Tsukasa doesn’t seem to have more to say for the time being, so she looks out at the party. A peal of laughter catches her attention. Across the cul de sac, Chiemi covered in grey fur seems to be trying to get Aimi to eat some candy. Aimi herself is wearing a pointy hat and a black dress. The dress is slightly shorter than her typical skirt, but her tights are now opaque black instead of her typical white stockings.

Shizuku squints. She wishes she had her glasses on; she can only imagine the details on the dress are very well made. As it is, all she can see is Aimi bouncing and laughing, while Chiemi seems poised to throw unwrapped hard candies into Aimi’s mouth.

**TSUKASA:** I see that you are quite captivated yourself.

**SHIZUKU:** Huh? What?

Tsukasa simply looks in Aimi and Chiemi’s direction. Shizuku does her best to not appear embarrassed, caught staring.

**SHIZUKU:** Captivated? Oh, no, I was just— Well, Aimi-san is so cute! I mean, her costume is! I like witches?

She doesn’t know why it comes out like a question, or why her face feels a bit warmer now. If Tsukasa notices, she doesn’t show it.

Actually, she isn’t showing much of anything. A pit forms in Shizuku’s stomach. Tsukasa was miserable at the last party, albeit mostly due to her rocky relationship with Chiemi. Clearly, she has to ensure Tsukasa has a great time now.

**TSUKASA:** I concur. It is a very cute costume. 

_ Right! Her fiancee is a woman, isn’t she? She wouldn’t judge me. _

**SHIZUKU:** Have you ever dressed up for Halloween before?

Tsukasa pauses, thoughtful, before shaking her head.

**TSUKASA:** No. But should such occasions arise… Mitsuko dons such illusions with far more ease than I.

**SHIZUKU:** Mitsuko… Is that your fiancee?

Tsukasa nods.

**SHIZUKU:** What kind of costumes does she wear?

**TSUKASA:** Cute ones.

There’s so little pause between Shizuku’s question and Tsukasa’s response that it genuinely startles her. Tsukasa is usually one to think through an answer, but apparently she had this one ready.

**TSUKASA:** All here pale in comparison… Though I believe my favourite is Hino-san’s.

Shizuku quickly seeks him out. Ryouji is wearing all black and sporting a pair of bat wings. It’s definitely cutesy, especially next to Kai’s dramatic vampire costume.

**SHIZUKU:** Aww, I like it too. 

**TSUKASA:** The wings…

She doesn’t finish her thought. Shizuku tries to clean up the conversation.

**SHIZUKU:** The wings are neat! I can definitely see why you like the costume. I mean, bats and owls are a little similar, I think?

**TSUKASA:** Owls? I am unsure of their relevance to our current state.

Oops. Shizuku scrambles to find a reply to that, when Kaoru scampers up to them and nearly trips.

**SHIZUKU:** Careful!

**KAORU:** Hey! The costume contest is gonna start soon!

**SHIZUKU:** Costume contest?

**KAORU:** Oh, right! It’s my secret special announcement! C’mon, it’ll be fun! Tobe-chan finally showed up, so we can start!

Shizuku glances around, but can’t catch sight of Nao as the crowd forms directly under the gazebo. 

**TSUKASA:** How excellent. The judgement of our masked spirits…

**KAORU:** Yeah! You know, like, exactly what I was thinking! How do you do that? Look in my brain and see 100% exactly what I was thinking? Incredible!

They run off to gather a few more stragglers, while Shizuku and Tsukasa head towards the rest of the crowd. Before they can get too close, Shizuku suddenly stops.

**SHIZUKU:** Wait. Hey, Taniguchi-san?

**TSUKASA:** That is I.

**SHIZUKU:** Are you having fun at all?

**TSUKASA:** But of course. You and I were just engaged in enjoyable banter.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Okay, good. I couldn’t tell.

Tsukasa regards her curiously, then smiles for what might be the first time since the two of them met. She looks significantly less owlish.

**TSUKASA:** Let us not keep our dear wizard waiting.

With that, the two join what seems to be a line forming. Kaoru stands in front of the group in the last lingering light of the day, holding up a hair brush to their face like a microphone. They stand there, posing with their fake microphone, until all chatter quiets down. With the focus of the group on them, they smile wide, and begin.

**KAORU:** First, an overview.

They’re projecting their voice, even louder than normal, and Shizuku has the momentary impression that this is the voice Kaoru uses to shout over models in crowded backstage prep areas for runway shows.

**KAORU:** Obviously all of your costumes are fantastic, because I made them, and I spare no attention to detail! Technically some of you made your own costumes, but since that’s not fair, we’re not going to be judging on the costume itself!

**YAMI:** This sounds like a very weird costume contest, then.

**KAORU:** Don’t interrupt! The most important part of any look is the ability to sell it to the audience! You need to make everyone wish they showed up wearing your costume! You need to embody the look! You need to become your costume! You need to work, bitch!

**KAI:** Aw, I love Britney Spears. I’m ready for this.

Laughter spreads throughout the line.

**KAORU:** Since the audience is all of us, we’re all the judges! We don’t have a formal applause-o-meter, no matter how much I begged Terry, so we’ll just have to guesstimate the level of applause for each costume! Are you ready?

Shizuku claps her hands together, cheering, and soon everyone joins her. The costume contest officially begins with that much, Kaoru nodding and grinning and bowing to the applause before continuing to MC the event.

First, they call up Chiemi to the “spotlight” provided by the string lights and the rising moon.

Chiemi is wearing a brown, tattered looking vest with tattered denim shorts, with grey cotton balls shredded and glued to all exposed skin. She’s been dolled up with sideburns, fluff all down her chest, arms, and legs, and contouring to make her face considerably scarier than normal. Her glue on black fingernails make the look as she snarls and makes a claw motion with her hands.

The act only goes on for a second before she laughs, seeming bashful, and grins with her sharp canines at the crowd.

**KAORU:** Introduce yourself!

**CHIEMI:** Right! I’m a werewolf! Um. Rawr!

Her hesitant “rawr” prompts laughter throughout the crowd.

**KAORU:** Sell! It!

Chiemi throws her head back to laugh, but dutifully crouches down onto her haunches to act like a movie werewolf. She jumps up from the crouched position to do a pose mid-air, her fingers like claws as she opens her mouth into a snarl, before landing neatly on her feat.

It’s more a feat of athleticism, with the height of her jump, than real acting prowess, but Shizuku finds herself clapping anyway. Scattered applause joins her, and Chiemi bows to make way for the next person.

**KAORU:** Eiji Uehara as… Introduce yourself!

What Shizuku can only assume is Eiji comes to the forefront, nodding respectably at Chiemi. When he turns, she can see his face, but his whole costume spurs laughter before he can say so much as a word.

He’s in a cardboard monstrosity, elongating his arms into clumsy wings, with a helmet forming a beak around his face and a horn at the back of his head. If there were any doubt as to what he was meant to be, the purple suit jacket makes things clear.

**EIJI:** Wh-what? Y-y-you’re telling me you don’t know who I-I-I-I-I AM?! You’re all so MEAN! Bullies!

The roar of laughter almost drowns out Miyuki’s disapproving grumble.

**KAORU:** Oh! Since you’re here, Terry, do you think you could give us a fog machine for the party?

Eiji sniffles so long and loud it sounds like it hurts.

**EIJI:** You think I have power like that? Ridiculous! I only exist to cry and bitch! Boo hoo!

**MIYUKI:** I am not certain this is entirely in the best of taste.

**EIJI:** Boo HOO I said! If you don’t like it, just kill somebody about it, while I sit around and cry! I’m just soooo useless and pathetic! Bwuh-huh-huh…

His fake sob comes with him swinging his cardboard augmented arm around, as if to wipe at his eyes, but he simply bonks the cardboard in front of his face with the stuff on his arm and nearly knocks himself over. He boo-hoos even harder at that.

The laughter and applause at the performance ushers him out as he stumbles his way back into the line, allowing Kaoru to call up the next person.

**KAI:** Well, now I’m embarrassed. I don’t think I can top that.

Still, he jogs out to the front in what looks like a store-bought vampire costume. He has the short black cape, the cheap, crinkling plastic vest, and oversized white shirt underneath. He has taken the effort of slicking back his hair and his white face makeup is genuinely impressive, down to the fake blood trickling down his chin.

**KAORU:** See, this is what happens when you don’t ask for my help!

**EIJI:** Fuck off, I didn’t ask for your help either!

**KAORU:** Fair point! Then this is what happens if you just go with an unaltered costume!

**KAI:** I was going to try for the sparkle vampire look, but there’s just not enough glitter in my makeup kit for it to even show at night like this. Plus, I didn’t want to make anyone blind at my extremely pale physique.

He drapes the cape across his arm and covers his face with it, hissing in a way that somehow reads as sarcastic.

**KAI:** Look, it’s no Mayor Terry, but I tried.

He laughs to scattered applause and returns to his place in the line.

Next up is Katsuya, who is in another cardboard contraption. Theirs is less elaborate than Eiji’s, merely several strips that seem to be reinforced with glue spindling out from their body to create the illusion of a circular form, with orange felt loosely spread between them. They have another bolt of felt coming up from their head in green, in what seems to make up a stem.

**AIMI:** Like, where is all this cardboard even coming from?

**KATSUYA:** We may or may not have destroyed all the boxes in the theatre.

**EIJI:** Many candy boxes met their end for this.

**KATSUYA:** Honestly I put most of my energy into Eiji’s getup, so uh. Hey. I’m a pumpkin. Not super sure on how to act like a pumpkin, but…

They hunker down on the ground, tucking their arms and legs into their cardboard shell and shrugging their shoulders so that their head ducks into it as well.

**KATSUYA:** Pumpkin! Get it?

If Kai’s applause was scattered, Katsuya’s was minimal, though the laughter at their performance seems to hearten them nonetheless. They stand, bow, crunch up their costume in the process, and frown. Shizuku claps harder, if just to make them feel a little better. She cheers, too, wanting to acknowledge the effort that went into the costume, even if the delivery was a bit off.

Kaoru peers into the crowd as Katsuya takes their place in the line, before jumping up very suddenly.

**KAORU:** Oh! Alphabetically I’m next!

They turn around, facing away from the crowd, take a deep breath, and whirl into place in front of everyone. Now their posture is bent, their eyes are squinting, and their voice is tremulous as they begin their performance.

**KAORU:** Ohhhh I’m just an ancient wizard, here to do spells!

The laughter from the audience is immediate, and seems to encourage them.

**KAORU:** I’m two hundred years old! In my day, everyone dressed like this! Where are all your beards?! Everyone had beards when I was young!

**KAI:** I grew out of needing a beard in middle school, enemy!

Kaoru’s performance breaks with a laugh, but they waggle their finger at Kai nonetheless, grinning out at the line of people staring at them. They finish with a flourish and a bow, before dropping character entirely and holding up their faux microphone once more.

Before Kaoru can announce who is supposed to go next, someone comes flipping and springing faster than Shizuku’s eyes can even parse into the dim light of the evening.

Kizou lands, arms thrown up into the air, wearing a tight, colorful leotard and a hat with jingling bells on it. As soon as they’ve alighted in front of everyone, they begin on what seems to be a rehearsed acrobatic routine. They tumble, roll, stand, hop, flip, land on their side, cocking their head so that the bells jingle merrily, before starting it all over again.

When they finally finish, they’re out of breath as they introduce their costume.

**KIZOU:** ...JESTER!

**KAORU:** Wow!!

**KIZOU:** Sorry for going unannounced, I just figured you were doing it alphabetically by given name so it’s all me, baby!

They finish their sentence with a head wiggle to set the bells to jingling once again.

Applause ripples through the crowd, and they duck into a tumble that puts them back in their place in the line, definitely out of breath by the end of the rapidfire antics.

**KAORU:** You’re sure you don’t have anything more to say?

Kizou sits on the ground, cross legged.

**KIZOU:** Huh? Why would I need to say anything?

**KAORU:** Jesters tell jokes!

**KIZOU:** Oh! Hmm. I think this joke only works in English… But I’ll give it a shot!  _ I have a dentist appointment! When, you might ask? Tooth-hurty! _

Shizuku wonders if she’s only imagining the sound of crickets. Surely there must be some in the village, and not just a reaction to a bad joke…?

**YAMI:** I don’t mean to heckle, but I speak English and… Woof.

**SEIJIROU:** _Tooth-hurty?_ Like _two thirty?_ Is that it?

There’s a beat of silence. More crickets.

**AIMI:** Ha! Haha! Hahahaahaaa oh no that’s just too funny!

Aimi starts slapping her own legs, guffawing quite genuinely to the lackluster joke. Everyone simply stands there, watching her for a moment, while Kizou beams at the laughter. Nobody else seems quite sure how to respond.

Eventually, Aimi quits it, wiping a tear from her eye and catching her breath.

**AIMI:** Okay, okay, I’m done, sorry! That was just, like, too funny. I’m ready for the next person, go ahead.

**KAORU:** You’re the next person, Aimi-chan!

**AIMI:** Oh! Like, duh! Silly me!

With that, she prances to the front of the group with the expertise that only an idol could have. She touches the brim of her hat, flounces her skirt, and strikes pose after pose after pose, as if posing for pictures with fans, her sweet dimpling smile on her face at all times.

**AIMI:** I’m a witch, obviously! I have a familiar somewhere here, too! But she’s a shy little kitty cat, so I’m not sure she’ll even show her face!

She poses again, this time with a peace sign, and curtsies neatly for everyone. The applause is uproarious.

**KAORU:** Uh-uh, no good, Aimi-chan!

**AIMI:** Huuuh? Did I do something wrong?

**KAORU:** You’re too cute to be a witch! You’re not selling it at all! Witches are scary!

**AIMI:** Oh no! I’m, like, completely sorry I messed it up! And you worked so hard on the costume, too… Look, they sewed little bats and kitty cats in gold thread on my dress!

With that, she gently lifts up the hem of her dress — not to reveal herself, but just to bring the gold thread into the light — and Shizuku can safely say her breath is taken away. With the detail of the dress, of course.

**KAORU:** Ugh! Too cute! Whatever, we’ll just have to cope. Go back in place.

**AIMI:** Okie-dokie! I did my best, and I’m rooting for all of you!

She skips back to her place in line to let the next person go.

When Miyuki makes her way to the front of the group, once again Shizuku finds her breath being stolen.

Miyuki looks like a cake. Shizuku shakes her head and focuses her eyes as best she can without her glasses. A multi-tiered dress, cascading to the ground in layers of ruffles and lace, with long poofy sleeves and lace spilling out at the cuffs, she’s not a cake at all. The tiara makes it clear for everyone. Miyuki is a princess.

Her typical stiff posture becomes royal in the moonlight, her small frown becomes one of national importance. Shizuku holds her breath, waiting for Miyuki’s performance to seal the deal, making the illusion concrete. 

**MIYUKI:** I had not known this was an acting kind of competition. Or a competition at all. I believe my entrance shall simply be a waste of time.

**KAORU:** Wait! But you’re so beautiful and regal! All you have to do is do, like, I don’t know, a national pardon of a criminal or something!

**CHIEMI:** Hell, I volunteer! Knight me!

**MIYUKI:** I shall do no such thing. I am a cellist, not a princess.

**KAORU:** Aw, just pretend for a bit!

Miyuki looks at Kaoru, and at the now kneeling Chiemi with a neutral expression. If the light weren’t so dim, Shizuku would have sworn that Miyuki was blushing. As it is, she simply nods her head gracefully, and extends a hand to Chiemi.

Chiemi takes to the role like a natural, looking more at ease as a knight than a werewolf, and takes Miyuki’s hand, kissing the plastic ring on her finger with reverence.

**MIYUKI:** That is enough. Return to your position.

**KAORU:** Wow! You’re so believable as a leader!

**MIYUKI:** I am your leader. You elected me!

**YAMI:** C’mon, Lady, you know that’s not how hereditary monarchy works!

**TSUKASA:** Not a Princess. A Queen.

Now Shizuku is sure that Miyuki is blushing, even in the dark. She stiffens, lets half of a choked laugh leave her throat, shakes her head, and returns to her place in the line without words.

**KAORU:** Okay, next up is— 

**NAO:** Nope. Not ready yet.

**KAORU:** What, but— 

A shadow moves further into the back of the gazebo.

**NAO:** I’ll go. Later.

**KAORU:** Fffffine. Okay. Um. That meannnns… Ryouji Hino! Come on up!

**RYOUJI:** Wait, if Tobe-san isn’t going, then I don’t wanna— 

**KAORU:** Nuh-uh! Only one skip! Plus, you’re so cute!

Ryouji shuffles out to the front of the crowd. He’s wearing normal pants, but his black shirt is made up of a fluffy material that forms wings on his arms, going over his hands to make little claws. He has a headband on with gigantic, ridged ears, and some contouring on his face and nose to make him look like a little vampire bat that only could have been done by Kai. 

Kaoru was right. He’s adorable.

**RYOUJI:** I was really going for scary, so…

**KAORU:** What?! But bats are cute!

**RYOUJI:** You would say that! You’re the goth one! But they’ve got those sharp little teeth and weird tongues and they suck blood! Ick!

**KAORU:** Well, then sell it as scary!

Ryouji turns back toward the crowd, his big brown eyes round with stage fright. His face scrunches up, and he holds up his hands as claws, and does a half hearted hiss.

**AIMI:** But, like, don’t bats squeak?

**RYOUJI:** You want me to squeak?

**YAMI:** Do it. It’ll totally be scary, Sweet Baby Boy.

**RYOUJI:** See, when you say it like that— 

**EIJI:** Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!

He claps between each word, cardboard slapping against cardboard, until the crowd joins in with laughter. Ryouji does the smart thing, and decides not to acquiesce to the crowd’s demands, just laughing it off, shaking his head, and returning to his position with a bright red face under the makeup.

After the chanting dies down, to no genuine disappointment from the crowd, Kaoru glances through the lineup again, apparently trying to look for Nao. Shizuku tries to look around for her as well, but with so many people crowding her vision, she finds it difficult to see through the dark.

**NAO:** Fine. That was pathetic, so I might as well.

**RYOUJI:** Hey!

Nao steps forward, wearing what appears to be a black leotard underneath a short black skirt. She has black tights on, with black shoes, and as she approaches the light Shizuku is under the impression that she’s dressed as a burglar. It would fit her personality well enough, Shizuku thinks.

Shizuku is not prepared when Nao turns to face the group, with two black triangles protruding from her hair, kitty paws on her hands, and a bell on her neck. Three black lines have been drawn on either of her cheeks, making whiskers as she stares neutrally at the crowd.

Aimi is the first to cheer, jumping up and down and leaving her place in the line to stand with Nao.

**AIMI:** Look! My familiar! Cuz, like, I’m a witch! And she’s a kitty cat!

**NAO:** It wasn’t my idea.

**AIMI:** But you’re soooo~ cute!

**KAORU:** Sell it! You agreed to wear this, so now you have to.

Nao sighs before facing the crowd.

**NAO:** Nya.

Laughter ripples through the crowd as Nao strikes a pose, holding up one paw with her dead eyed expression unchanging. Aimi’s giggle rings out across the rest of them like a bell. The heat that comes to Shizuku’s face can only be from anger.

_ How  _ dare _ she dress up in a matching costume with Aimi?! _

Where the thought comes from, the fairness of it, whether or not any part of that is even reasonable, does not occur to Shizuku. She just watches Aimi throw her skinny arms around Nao’s shoulders, and Nao’s eyes rolling affectionately as they pose together for the crowd as witch and familiar.

Shizuku doesn’t notice how tightly her fists are clenched until Kaoru calls the next person and Nao disappears back into the crowd.

Seijirou’s emergence from the lineup is possibly the only thing that could have distracted Shizuku from her present wrath. He does not walk to the front of the group. He  _ swaggers. _ His stance is set wide, as if he’s spent all day riding horses, and his thumbs are hooked into his belt loops, his hat held low over his eyes.

When he finally has everyone’s attention, he stops, shifting his weight to one leg as he tips his hat to the crowd. Once tipped, he flicks the straw hat back, revealing his golden eyes for everyone to see. Shizuku could swear she hears gasps.

**SEIJIROU:** Well, I reckon my costume ain’t as flashy as anybody else’s round here, but I don’t mind.

While his word choice is pointed, his drawl is subtle. Not enough to actually offend any of the more country folks in the crowd, but tantalizing on the edge of his speech. A vocal coach could have refined it, but for a Halloween costume, Shizuku is genuinely impressed.

**SEIJIROU:** After all, I’m just a humble farmer.

**EIJI:** Hell yeah! What’s your crop, farmer?

**KAI:** What, do you have a thing for farmers now? Don’t flirt with him in front of everybody!

**EIJI:** Everyone has a thing for farmers, Kai. It’s science.

**KAI:** Well, that’s fair. Hey farmer, what do you farm?

Seijirou laughs. It’s a warm sound, like wind blowing over a prairie.

_ How does he  _ do  _ that?! _

**SEIJIROU:** Golly, I hadn’t thought anyone would be curious. Since all y’all are city folks, and all.

**CHIEMI:** It’s totally wheat. Right? Because of your hair?

**SEIJIROU:** You’re right on the money, li’l lady.

**KAORU:** Alright, what does everyone think?

The applause is deafening, especially considering that it’s only coming from 13 people. Kaoru is slapping their good hand against one of the table surfaces to ensure that their applause counts toward the score.

Seijirou laughs again, tips his hat, and saunters back to his place in line.

When Kaoru calls Shizuku’s name, she’d honestly forgotten that she was also a competitor in this race. She shakes off her nervous energy as she steps to the forefront, and desperately wishes that she’d prepared some kind of script for the event. As it is, she’ll have to improvise.

As she approaches Kaoru, she drags over one of the chairs and sets it down in front of her. She props a foot up on it, to show off the boots, and shades her eyes with a hand as if the bright sun were beating down on her ship upon the sea. She’s not sure how good the effect is, but she figures she’ll get points for trying.

**SHIZUKU:** Ahoy, mateys! Ye aren’t landlubbers, are ye?

Her voice comes out gruff and unrehearsed, prompting laughter from Ryouji and Kai immediately, with the rest to follow. She tries to manage her blush, but her embarrassed smile springs to life without her permission.

**SHIZUKU** : Um. Piratey stuff. Treasure! Yarr. Mermaids? Are mermaids a pirate thing?

**KAORU:** I’ll allow it.

She gets a modest amount of applause before her blush overtakes her, she bows nervously, and returns the chair to where she found it. She should be better at performing than this; she’s an actress! But improvising for friends while wearing a costume at a party is totally out of her depth. She’s not used to having to sell a garment, after all.

As Tsukasa stands up in front of the group after her, Shizuku can’t even focus on the other girl’s performance of The Moon. She’s beginning to think that the contest was rigged in Seijirou’s favor, as this is his job description. 

Tsukasa’s silent performance lasts only a few seconds before Yami starts clamoring for their turn. Tsukasa receives scattered polite applause, and returns to Shizuku’s side with the barest breath of relief, and Yami rolls up to the forefront.

Shizuku turns her attention back to the front, refusing to get discouraged by the unfair nature of the contest, and can’t believe what she’s seeing.

Yami sits in their chair, as usual, wearing a dark grey suit jacket over a pale yellow blouse, matching grey pencil skirt, panty hose, and blow black heels. Their hair has been straightened, falling flatly to their shoulders, and their face has been made up so expertly that Shizuku could swear she was looking in a mirror.

**SHIZUKU:** No…

**YAMI:** Ahem. Kimi’s on the case!

They twirl in their chair, spinning until they land facing the crowd once more. They keep their mouth in Kimi’s distinctive disapproving pout, their eyes closed with their eyebrows knitted together, their hands folded in their lap to look professional.

When one of their eyes peek open, they simply can’t help themself, and their signature grin spreads across their face.

**YAMI:** What do you think, Kimi-chan? Pretty good, huh?

**KAORU:** Hm, that’s a good point. I think Shizuku-chan’s opinion is the most important for this judging!

Shizuku is nearly speechless, even as laughter ripples throughout the group.

Finally, she finds the words.

**SHIZUKU:** ...Did you take those from my ROOM?

**YAMI:** Technically, Hot Stuff did— 

**SHIZUKU:** The BET!

**KAI:** Caught me!

**MIYUKI:** Your thefts have caught up with you, Yoruhisa-san!

**KAI:** Pssh, I told Shizuku I was gonna do it!

**SHIZUKU:** No you didn’t!

**KAI:** Well, I told you I was gonna steal something! And that you wouldn’t even notice! And you didn’t notice, soooo…

**KAORU:** I think we can safely say the costume is accurate, then!

**RYOUJI:** I can second that! They really capture Kimi’s serious spirit, too!

**YAMI:** Hey, maybe if they do a revival, I can play you, Kimi-chan!

Shizuku’s involuntary yip of disapproval is just met with more laughter, and the conversation dissolves into chaos around her. Miyuki and Kizou chastising Kai for his theft, Ryouji and Kaoru complimenting Yami’s costume, and many more simply just laughing and butting in with whatever jokes they can think of, it becomes clear to Shizuku that the costume contest is over.

People seem to come to the same conclusion, laughing and dispersing as Yami keeps posing. Shizuku shakes her head, finally laughing at the joke too. While she doesn’t like the idea of people rooting around in her stuff, she can admit that the whole thing was pretty funny.

She starts to walk away, when a noise catches her attention.

**KAORU:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!

Everyone turns to the bearded designer with shock on their faces. Kaoru simply stands where they’ve been the whole time, apparently safe and sound.

**CHIEMI:** Uh, are you okay?

**KAORU:** I didn’t announce the results, but everyone was walking away!

**EIJI:** And that was the best way to get our fucking attention?

**KAORU:** Well, I didn’t have a glass to tinkle with a fork or anything, so I made do. I’m creative like that.

**YAMI:** Well, don’t leave us in suspense! I want to know who gets the prize!

**KAI:** Also, what is the prize?

**EIJI:** Why do you care? You’re not gonna win!

**KATSUYA:** He wants you to win, so he can share it!

**EIJI:** Pssh! As if I’d share with him!

**KATSUYA:** Yeah! Obviously I deserve it. Since I built the damn thing.

**KAORU:** The prize is all the leftover cookies from the cooking competition! Tobe-chan’s entry has been, uh, excluded. For health and safety reasons.

**KATSUYA** : Good call, I ate some of the ones that went home with me and Chiemi, and…

They stick their tongue out, communicating the futility of eating Nao’s cookies elegantly.

**KAORU:** But the winner iiiis… Drumroll, please?

Shizuku dutifully steps up to one of the tables and starts drumming on it. Tsukasa and Miyuki joylessly join in.

When Kaoru has decided that’s enough, they clear their throat, pretend to be reading from a note in their hand, and nod slowly.

**KAORU:** The best at selling the costume, truly inhabiting the part, was… Seijirou Kumode!!! Congratulations!

Everyone cheers for Seijirou, but nobody seems particularly surprised with this result. Kaoru hands off bags of cookies, each separated out by who made them, and Seijirou bows and tips his hat to more applause.

With that, the contest is officially over, and Shizuku feels like she can begin having a normal party with typical mingling, snacking, and no performances required.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everybody! We really hope you enjoy this special update! Thanks everyone for all your support thus far; we really appreciate any feedback you have! Feel free to comment our join our Discord server!
> 
> Our schedule will return to Friday updates from this point, so you can expect the next one on November 13th!


	23. 2.7 - A Mask That Looks Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ookie Spookie Skeletons
> 
> Warnings: This chapter contains several scenes in which characters are drinking alcohol, with varying levels of inebriation. When Seijirou arrives is the first description of a character drinking, and the depictions increase in levels of drunkenness from there. If drunken behavior and alcohol makes you uncomfortable, please read with caution! If you would like to skip portrayals of drunken behavior, stop reading after Seijirou’s conversation with Shizuku and skip to “Yeah. It’s time for bed.”
> 
> Thank you to Jonah (@TripleBerryArt) for the CG!

There are a lot of aspects of her new life in the Village that Shizuku has had to force herself to get used to. Being woken up by an announcement from a pterodactyl, no cell phone, only being allowed to see the same handful of people, constantly worrying about the threat of death — all adjustments since she’s woken up here. Finally, however, she has something that she knows exactly how to handle.

Parties.

Shizuku has been to every kind of party she can think of. Birthday parties, wedding parties, wrap parties, awards parties, after parties… There’s a sort of rhythm to them that she can plug into and allow it to carry her through the night, no matter how tired or frustrated she is with the rest of her day.

Typically, she’d allow herself a glass of punch or wine, but she dissuades herself quickly. 

_ Another adjustment. _

With a glass of unaltered juice in hand, she begins her rounds. Her eyes catch on Chiemi, lingering on the edge of the party, apparently watching the partiers attentively without actively engaging. Shizuku figures she’ll start at the outside and work her way in, probably ending up hanging out with someone like Kai who makes himself the centre of attention no matter what.

She approaches Chiemi with a smile and a bounce in her step.

**SHIZUKU:** Moto-san!

Chiemi turns to her with a big, wolfish grin. 

**CHIEMI:** C’mon, Yazaki! It’s a party. I think we can drop honorifics for the night.

**SHIZUKU:** If we’re dropping formalities, maybe I could just call you Chiemi…?

Her question is innocent, but even as she says it, she feels like she’s flirting. Chiemi just laughs.

**CHIEMI:** Only if I can call you Shizuku.

**SHIZUKU:** Deal! At least for the party!

**CHIEMI:** Sounds like a good deal. It’s too bad, though.

**SHIZUKU:** Hm? What’s too bad?

**CHIEMI:** I’m gonna be leaving the party before too long, so I only get to hear you calling me Chiemi for a few more minutes! You’ll just have to say it a lot, okay?

Shizuku’s giggle is involuntary. If she’d been flirting a second ago, Chiemi was on a whole ‘nother playing field.

_ How does she DO that? _

Shizuku shakes her head, clearing the blush that tries to form.

**SHIZUKU:** But, wait! Why are you leaving soon?

**CHIEMI:** I promised I’d stay a little distant and keep an eye on things. Kajisawa and Keda seemed to really appreciate my offer, so I don’t wanna disappoint ‘em.

**AIMI:** Wow wow! That’s sooo cool of you, Chiemi-senpai!

Chiemi looks vaguely startled to see Aimi spring up behind Shizuku, bouncing into place to make a triangle between the three girls.

**CHIEMI:** See, now I have two beautiful girls saying my name all the time! It’s just too much for me to handle!

**AIMI:** Nuh-uh! You could handle, like, anything! Cuz you’re so strong and brave!

**SHIZUKU:** Aimi-chan! I thought you’d be hanging out with Tobe-san.

She doesn’t mean it to sound as judgemental as it does, but the edge in her voice slips out nonetheless. Thankfully, neither girl seems to pick up on it.

**AIMI:** I know, right? I thought our matching costumes were, like, the cutest! But she wanted to skulk off and blush in the dark, or whatever, because she’s not good with compliments!

**CHIEMI:** I guess I can relate.

**SHIZUKU:** I can’t imagine you being bad at taking compliments, honestly.

**CHIEMI:** I can handle compliments about my work, but a few years ago a girl told me I had pretty eyes and I couldn’t look her in the face for two weeks.

**AIMI:** But you DO have pretty eyes, Chiemi-senpai!

**SHIZUKU:** It’s true, you do have really pretty eyes.

**CHIEMI:** You two are just ganging up on me now!

**SHIZUKU:** You’ve just gotta face facts.

Chiemi grins bashfully.

**CHIEMI:** Aw, shucks.

**AIMI:** But, like, even right now you’re totally better at dealing with compliments than Nao-senpai! She just gets all frowny and straight up leaves!

**CHIEMI:** Hmm. Well, then next year we’ll have to do the matching costume thing instead!

Aimi strikes a pose of shock, hands on either side of her face, before leaning forward and bouncing excitedly.

**AIMI:** Oh-Em-Gee! That’s such a cute idea! Can we please? Please? Can we?

**CHIEMI:** What do you think, Shizuku? What should we dress as?

Shizuku taps her chin speculatively before responding, really thinking through the question. It is, after all, of maximum importance.

**SHIZUKU:** Maybe a cheerleader costume for Aimi-chan, and an American football player for Chiemi?

**AIMI:** Boo!

**CHIEMI:** Oh no! What’s wrong with it? I think it sounds cute.

**AIMI:** Cheerleader is just, like, way too close to idol already! Like, I’m already rooting for you! I want to mix it up!

**CHIEMI:** ...Is an idol that similar to a cheerleader? I thought cheerleaders just did the splits at sports games and called it a night.

**AIMI:** Well, like, no. Being an idol is way more fun than that! You live and breathe your work, you know? Like, I get up in the morning to greet my fans, and then I do concerts and meet and greets! But there’s still a lot of dancing, which is a cheerleader thing, and like, cheering people on to make them feel good!

**CHIEMI:** Wow, I think I was really misled on what an idol does.

**SHIZUKU:** It’s a lot of work! It involves a lot of rehearsal, too.

**AIMI:** Hm? Well, maybe for some people! I spend most of my time thinking about my fans!

**CHIEMI:** I just thought it was a lot closer to my job!

**AIMI:** I guess we, like, both help the public! So sure!

**SHIZUKU:** I thought you were more of a mascot than an idol, personally.

**AIMI:** Aw! Do you wear like a big bear costume? That’s so cute!

**CHIEMI:** Nope! Just a regular costume! It has a cape.

**AIMI:** Aww!!

**CHIEMI:** But, I have to admit, I have more questions about this idol thing.

**AIMI:** I loooove answering fans’ questions! Go ahead! I’ll pretend I'm on livestream!

**CHIEMI:** See, that’s the thing. What’s the appeal?

**AIMI:** Huh?

**SHIZUKU:** Can’t you tell?

Chiemi laughs.

**CHIEMI:** No, no! Obviously you’re a gorgeous girl. I get that. But you sing and dance and then just hang out with people? That’s all you do?

**AIMI:** Ummm… Well! Yeah! What else would I do?

**CHIEMI:** So they’re just buying the fantasy of being your friend? That’s it?

**AIMI:** It’s like, totally not a fantasy though! I love all my fans!

**CHIEMI:** And you make money doing this?

**AIMI:** It’s not about the money, Chiemi-senpai! You’re so silly! I don’t even know what you’re talking about!

**SHIZUKU:** People pay for her music, and to take pictures with her! I do a similar thing when I go to fan conventions and stuff.

**CHIEMI:** Huh. Alright, I guess.

**AIMI:** You’re gonna hurt my feelings! You wouldn’t come out to my shows?

Aimi’s big, lilac eyes widen and her mouth tightens into a small pout in the most compelling display of puppy-dog eyes that Shizuku has seen in quite a while. She clasps her hands together in front of her chest, appearing to beg Chiemi for approval.

Chiemi rubs the back of her neck, her smile apologetic.

**CHIEMI:** I would now! Because we’re friends! I’ve just never gotten the hype for idols!

Aimi’s puppy dog eyes drop like a sheet, and a sparkling grin appears in a blink. She laughs, a clear, clean, high sound that spills out of her like water from a brook.

**AIMI:** I’m just joking, Chiemi-senpai! I’m glad you’d come to my shows, though. That really means a lot to me, having a fan like you!

**SHIZUKU:** We’re your friends, Aimi-chan! Of course we’d come to your shows!

**AIMI:** Aww! You guys are, like, too sweet! I wonder who else would come, though…

Her speculative look comes with a studious tapping of her chin, despite the absolute blankness of her eyes. For a moment, Shizuku can feel herself buying into the airhead routine, but she knows too well that Aimi is smarter than she lets on.

**CHIEMI:** I’m sure just about anybody would want to support you!

**SHIZUKU:** Except maybe Tobe-san.

It slips out without her noticing, but she balks and covers her mouth as if she could push the words back. Chiemi and Aimi just laugh, not calling her out for being mean to her roommate.

**AIMI:** Nuh-uh! She totally would! We’re, like, totally besties. I’ll go find her and prove it!

And with that, Aimi skips off into the night, leaving Chiemi and Shizuku on their own once more. Both of them watch her go for a moment, before Chiemi shakes her head with a smile.

**CHIEMI:** I don’t get that girl one bit.

**SHIZUKU:** She seems pretty straight forward! She loves her job and is super dedicated to it! You see it in idols all the time.

**CHIEMI** : Hmm. Maybe! Either way, I should probably get going.

**SHIZUKU:** Aw, already?

**CHIEMI:** Sorry, Shizuku, but you are just too distracting for me to keep an eye on things while I hang out with you! Take it as a compliment.

**SHIZUKU:** I’ll try, but I do like hanging out with you a lot, Chiemi.

**CHIEMI:** I’ll check back in later on, I promise!

Before Chiemi gets a few steps away, a certain award winning farmer approaches, looking vaguely uncomfortable.

**SEIJIROU:** Did you say you were leaving?

**CHIEMI:** Yup, I’m gonna patrol for a while and make sure everybody’s having a good, safe time.

**SEIJIROU:** Yeah, Kajisawa-san said you might do that. I wanted to give you something.

Chiemi looks surprised, her eyebrows rising as she looks back at Shizuku as if to confirm what Seijirou said. Shizuku steps forward, to become part of the conversation without saying anything. If nothing else, she can give support to both of them if they need it.

**CHIEMI:** That’s sweet, Kumode. I’m not sure I deserve any gifts, though.

Seijirou sighs, running a hand through his hair under his hat.

**SEIJIROU:** Look, I’ve been really mean to you over the past few days. Since you broke Kaoru’s arm…

**CHIEMI:** It’s alright. I really violated your trust, there. I’m working to earn it back, but I know you aren’t gonna be friendly to me for a while. It’s your right.

**SEIJIROU:** Is it, though? If anything, Kaoru should be the one forgiving you, and they already did. They’ve been on my ass about it, honestly. So I wanted to extend an olive branch.

**CHIEMI:** That’s… Thank you, Kumode-san. I don’t want to be your enemy.

**SEIJIROU:** Yeah, that’s the goal. We could all use more friends in here, right? I mean, connections in my business are the end-all-be-all, regardless of modeling ability. So… Here.

He extends a bag of cookies toward Chiemi, and she takes it in her hands.

**SEIJIROU:** It’s just the ones that I made. I’ve had more than enough of them on my own, and you didn’t get to hang around after the baking contest, so…

**CHIEMI:** You are an angel. Thank you. I’ll treasure them.

**SEIJIROU:** They’re just cookies. Don’t even worry about it.

She nods, looks at the cookies with a soft, gentle sort of smile, and waves goodbye as she takes off toward her house. Seijirou and Shizuku watch her go, and Shizuku’s chest swells with pride for the both of them. Putting aside something like this will be the best for everyone, she’s certain.

Once Chiemi is officially gone, presumably to get changed into her patrol outfit, Seijirou and Shizuku turn to each other. He looks entirely comfortable in Party Mode. He has a glass of punch in his hand, his hat pushed away from his face, and a newly relaxed smile on his face. 

**SHIZUKU:** Hey! Congrats on winning the competition!

Seijirou laughs.

**SEIJIROU:** Yeah, well, I’m pretty sure it was rigged.

**SHIZUKU:** The odds were only stacked in your favour because you have a really good skill set for this! 

**SEIJIROU:** Maybe… It still feels good to win, though.

**SHIZUKU:** If it were an acting challenge, I would’ve blown you out of the water. Just to be clear.

**SEIJIROU:** Heh. Blown out of the water? Like, with a cannon?

She looks down at her pirate gear and laughs.

**SHIZUKU:** Pretend that was intentional!

**SEIJIROU:** I will, don’t worry.

He takes a sip from his drink, glancing out at the party as a whole. She follows his gaze to Tsukasa and Kaoru, who are in an animated discussion. Kaoru is standing on one of the chairs, to meet eyes with Tsukasa, who is as neutral as ever. Neither of them are holding drinks.

Shizuku looks back at Seijirou, taking in his drink, when a thought occurs to her.

**SHIZUKU:** Do you think it’s okay? To drink, I mean.

**SEIJIROU:** Well, it’s a little late for that, isn’t it? Aren’t you the one who provided drinks?

**SHIZUKU:** Guilty. But I was preparing a party as if it were out in the real world, not in here. I’m just worried about…

**SEIJIROU:** Murder? You believe anti-drinking PSAs too much if you think a glass of wine is going to send someone into a murderous rage.

**SHIZUKU:** No, that’s not what I meant. More like, with inhibitions lowered and attention less clear… Someone could be in a vulnerable position.

**SEIJIROU:** Personally? I’ve had to do enough networking events with wine in hand to know how to handle some alcohol without losing my mind.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! I believe you! But does everyone else have that kind of industry experience?

**SEIJIROU:** That’s why we’ve got Moto-san patrolling, right? Plus, look.

He points to someone in the crowd. Shizuku tries to focus her blurry vision to see Miyuki talking to Katsuya, holding a wine glass.

**SEIJIROU:** Do you think she’s ever, even once, made a decision that wasn’t perfectly calculated and safe?

**SHIZUKU:** I’ve never thought about it, but yeah. You’re probably right.

**SEIJIROU:** Of course I’m right!

**SHIZUKU:** You’re a pretty good judge of character, aren’t you?

**SEIJIROU:** You have to be in my business. Or, you don’t, but it helps. The naive people just get taken advantage of. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had to save Kaoru from a business venture with a bad person.

_ I hope that character judgement extends to his fiance. _

But Shizuku doesn’t want to bring the conversation down by bringing up a tricky topic.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m curious now! Judge people’s characters here!

Seijirou takes a long sip of his drink, looking at her speculatively.

**SEIJIROU:** Are you asking me to gossip?

**SHIZUKU:** ...Maybe? Is that bad?

Seijirou’s smile is like a breath of fresh air.

**SEIJIROU:** I just didn’t take you for the type. Maybe my judgement is off after all! Who do you want to gossip about?

**SHIZUKU:** Hmm… How about someone hard. Tobe-san.

**SEIJIROU:** Are you obsessed with her or what?

**SHIZUKU:** What?!

**SEIJIROU:** The bake off and now this? You’ve got a hang up with that girl.

**SHIZUKU:** I said gossip about her, not me!

He laughs, proving his teasing to be good natured, and looks out to the party to see if he can spot her. She seems to be sitting with Eiji and Kai on the ground, not speaking much.

**SEIJIROU:** Okay. Tobe-san. She’s standoffish, but I don’t think she’s malicious in intent. If she’s rude, it’s probably to drive people away so she can do whatever she wants without judgement. I’d guess she doesn’t have siblings, and her parents gave her maybe too much alone time as a kid.

**SHIZUKU:** Wow, I hadn’t even tried to think of anything like that.

**SEIJIROU:** I think she’d be a bitch to work with, but give good results.

**SHIZUKU:** In what field would you work with her, though?

Seijirou shrugs.

**SEIJIROU:** Art, I guess? Not really sure what that means for her, but I was picturing a photoshoot. You know, staying in my wheelhouse.

**SHIZUKU:** Okay. How about someone easier? Nizuno-san.

Once again, they turn to appraise the crowd. Yami has just wheeled their way up to the group sitting on the ground, and the sound of their harsh laughter drifts towards them in the evening breeze.

**SEIJIROU:** I don’t actually know if they’re any easier to read than Tobe-san. 

**SHIZUKU:** But they speak their mind so clearly!

**SEIJIROU:** Straightforward, sure, but not any less deep. I bet they’ve got a similar defense mechanism to Tobe-san, actually. They’re trying so hard to be funny you can’t get anywhere near them, emotionally.

Shizuku takes a moment to just look at Seijirou. He’s still looking out to the party, but there’s something distant in his expression. Not for the first time, she’s stricken with the fact that she barely knows him. She likes him, she considers him her friend, but she doesn’t know him.

**SHIZUKU:** Like you, a little bit.

**SEIJIROU:** Hm?

**SHIZUKU:** You don’t tease anybody, but you don’t let anybody in. Except Nishiyama-san. And… your fiance?

**SEIJIROU:** Hm.

**SHIZUKU:** Sorry, was that rude?

**SEIJIROU:** I don’t know. Maybe! But it’s a party. If you can’t be a little rude at a party, then it’s a bad party. Like a work party. Eugh.

Shizuku laughs, but it’s more out of acknowledgement that he told a joke than any actual amusement.

**SEIJIROU:** Anyway, I should go check in with Kaoru. I don’t want them to overwhelm Taniguchi-san over there.

And with that, he’s gone. Shizuku’s brows wrinkle as she thinks about how often he ends conversations in a similar manner, simply leaving without much resolution to the conversation topic. 

She takes a deep breath, a sip from her juice, and reassesses. She’s not going to get caught up worrying about anything. This is a party, and she’s earned some relaxation. She reassures herself that she’s not drinking, and Chiemi is looking out for any dangers with the same sober mindedness, so there’s nothing for her to freak out about.

She starts to head back into the throng, working her way inward as her plan had been, when she overhears something startlingly similar to her own train of thought moments earlier.

**KATSUYA:** Moto-san is patrolling specifically to make sure I’m all good, right? You don’t need to worry.

**KIZOU:** Yeah, yeah, sure, but drink this water, too.

Shizuku turns to see Katsuya holding a glass of punch, with Kizou standing nearby holding two cups of water.

**KATSUYA:** I know I’m a bit of a dummy, but I’m not gonna be getting drunk. It’s just to relax.

**KIZOU:** Uh-huh, I get that, but hydration is more important than protein!

**KATSUYA:** I’m an engineer, not an athlete!

**KIZOU:** What’s that quote? Invention is 99% perspiration? Where do you think all that sweat comes from? Drink up!

Katsuya reluctantly takes a glass of water from them as Shizuku approaches.

**SHIZUKU:** Hey!

**KIZOU:** Hey, Captain Yazaki!

**SHIZUKU:** Arr!

**KATSUYA:** Ha! Don’t encourage them to get into character, or we’ll get some very bad jokes again.

**KIZOU:** My circus job was flips, not clowning!

**SHIZUKU:** But surely you’ve heard some good jokes from the clowns?

**KIZOU:** Their best jokes were physical comedy! And juggling!

**KATSUYA:** Oh, dip! Can you juggle?

**KIZOU:** I’m juggling you alright, aren’t I?

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! That was a pretty good joke!

Kizou grins while Katsuya groans.

**KIZOU:** Thanks!

**KATSUYA:** Take a comedy class, for all of our sakes!

**KIZOU:** Okay, I’ll stop trying to tell jokes as soon as you finish that cup of water.

Katsuya sticks their tongue out, but dutifully begins sipping the water.

**SHIZUKU:** Thanks for keeping an eye on everyone, Keda-san!

**KIZOU:** Yeah, it’s no problem! You’re not drinking, are you?

**SHIZUKU:** Nope! It’s bad for my skin, anyway.

**KATSUYA:** What? Is that true?

**SHIZUKU:** Yup! It can lead to breakouts!

**KATSUYA:** Dang. Someone should do something about that.

Shizuku laughs, watching Katsuya a little closer than normal. They seem diluted somehow, their energy lower than usual, but Shizuku is willing to attribute that to the fact that it’s already getting late. The drink probably isn’t going to make them any more energetic, but as long as they’re drinking responsibly with someone like Kizou keeping watch over them, she’s sure they’ll be fine.

**KIZOU:** Hangovers are also something that nobody wants to deal with. Hence the water!

**SHIZUKU:** You’re good at this! You should be a professional party chaperone!

**KIZOU:** Nah, I’m just a fuddy duddy. You should see the Olympian parties at the hotels around the games. Fwoosh. This is way milder than that.

**KATSUYA:** I bet competing with a hangover is somethin’ else.

**KIZOU:** I wouldn’t know! I ended up carrying around bottles of water and making sure everybody got back to their hotel room. My coach was proud!

**SHIZUKU:** As they should be! You’re so responsible, Keda-san!

**KIZOU:** Ha! You should write that down and send it to my parents. That’s a testimonial they don’t hear a lot.

**KATSUYA:** I finished the water. Am I allowed to eat— drink, now?

**KIZOU:** Eating is a good idea!

**KATSUYA:** But I meant drink!

**SHIZUKU:** I did make a cheese dip!

**KATSUYA:** ...Tempting. Okay. I’m gonna refill my glass and stuff myself with cheese.

**KIZOU:** You’re going to refill your glass with cheese?!

**KATSUYA:** ...You know, that’s not a bad idea. I’ll need two hands. One for alcohol and one for cheese.

**KIZOU:** Not the most healthy sentence I’ve heard, but I’ll come with. See you around, Captain Yazaki!

Shizuku laughs and waves them off. Katsuya saunters off, their motions smooth and relaxed, while Kizou chases after them like a mother hen. She smiles, glad that they at least have each other through this.

With that, she’s alone again. Groups form and split and reform before her eyes, drifting around her. Yami and Kai are talking loudly while their group on the ground gets larger, and Shizuku feels that she’s still slightly too early in the evening to approach them. After all, they seem to be doing fine on their own.

Since she set up, she feels a bit like a host, which means she has to take care of anyone who isn’t having as much fun as they could be. 

The music selection isn’t helping much, either. It’s all a combination of alt-rock and classical, which is very musically interesting, but not exactly the best to dance to. She turns toward the boombox, wondering if there are any other CDs she could put on, but finds Ryouji and Miyuki gathered around it, already deep in conversation.

She approaches with a smile and a wave, but neither seem to notice her.

**MIYUKI:** You would be shocked at the antics of the professionals in my field at such events. Let me just say, it is not only their decisions regarding fondue that I find unseemly.

Ryouji nods, leaning heavily on the table with the stereo. He seems a little more sluggish than usual.

**RYOUJI:** I bet. I mean… The worst I’ve ever seen was… 

He trails off, staring up at the fading sky as though he’s completely lost his train of thought. Shizuku decides that maybe now is the right time to remake her entrance.

**SHIZUKU:** Hello! 

**RYOUJI:** —was someone falling asleep on a billiards table.

**MIYUKI:** That is— Rather, good evening, Yazaki-san. Are you enjoying the fanfare?

**RYOUJI:** Oh! You’re here! I didn’t… didn’t see you…

She pauses, confused. Something about Ryouji’s voice is sounding strange, and the long pauses aren't helping much. 

**SHIZUKU:** I’m enjoying myself, yes! I came here to see if we had some more lively music, though. I bet it’d be really fun if we could dance.

**MIYUKI:** I believed  _ Clair de Lune _ to be appropriate for a dance.

**SHIZUKU:** Maybe for a ballet! But not so much for a Halloween party.

**RYOUJI:** Aha! You’re… you’re soooo funny! Has anyone told you… told you that?

The distinct slurring to his words stand out, prompting Shizuku to raise her eyebrows at him.

_ Am I crazy, or does it sound like he’s faking? _

Shizuku folds her arms and fixes him with as much concern as she can, stepping toward him so that he doesn’t look blurry. 

**SHIZUKU:** Ryouji, are you feeling okay? You’re acting odd.

**RYOUJI:** Me? I’m great! But you… you’ve got hair stuck to your face…

He clumsily tries to push aside some of her hair, so that it’s behind her shoulder. She still doesn’t have an answer, and looks over to Miyuki.

**MIYUKI:** I cannot say I understand. Normally, I might have presumed he had too much to drink, but he has only had one glass all night.

**RYOUJI:** Guess… I’m a lightweight? Cuz, haha, I’m totally drunk.

Shizuku looks for the glass in question. It’s sitting half-full on the table next to the CD player, and looks a lot more like her own drink than Miyuki’s glass of wine.

She steps over to it, picks it up, and sniffs. It smells like pure fruit juice, without any of the icky stuff she mixed into the punch.

**SHIZUKU:** No, that one is non-alcoholic. I think he’s sick.

The concern creeps into her voice even as she tries to be firm about it. If he’s this befuddled from drinking some fruit juice, it’s possible someone put something in his drink. It’s not unheard of, though she doesn’t know if such things are available in the infirmary.

Miyuki seems to pick up on what she’s thinking immediately.

**MIYUKI:** Oh dear. We should start by getting him water, and if it persists, perhaps he should go home and rest for—

**SHIZUKU:** We should get Chiemi— uh, Moto-san, too. She’ll know what to do.

**RYOUJI:** What? No! I’m not sick!

All of Ryouji’s strange behaviour evaporates on the spot, leaving only a really embarrassed expression. He squeezes his hands together awkwardly, reminding Shizuku somewhat of when she first awoke here.

**RYOUJI:** I’m just… an idiot.

**SHIZUKU:** Don’t say that.

**MIYUKI:** I fail to see the relevance of such a statement. However, I am now curious about your strange affliction. Are you in good health?

**RYOUJI:** I… Uh… You see...

**SHIZUKU:** Were you... pretending to be drunk?

**RYOUJI:** I… Yeah. Guess you saw right through me, huh? I’m really no actor.

**SHIZUKU:** I just don’t understand why!

**MIYUKI:** You were not acting akin to any inebriated person I have ever seen.

**RYOUJI:** I should have figured. I noticed Kai and company starting to drink right off the bat, and I thought I’d try to fit in with them, but I didn’t want to  _ actually _ drink myself. And I really didn’t want to give Nizuno-san more fuel for the “baby boy” thing, so I thought I could just pretend.

**MIYUKI:** No one will judge you for your choice on this matter. Look around, Hino-san. Not everyone is participating in such brazen consumption.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m not! Neither are Nishiyama-san or Taniguchi-san, as far as I can tell! And Keda-san never drinks, not even in a murder village!

**MIYUKI:** Yes, exactly. It is up to you what you do, and if someone acts as though you are at fault, they are wrong.

**RYOUJI:** ...Thanks, you two.

**SHIZUKU:** Of course! Are you sure you’re okay? You do seem a little out of sorts.

**RYOUJI:** I think I’m actually really stressed out. Hence my worry about drinking. I’m bad at parties. I was telling Kajisawa-san that I’ve only ever been to these stuffy work ones.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh no! Is there anything I could do to help?

**RYOUJI:** No, no, it’s okay. I just… You know, big groups, and social dynamics. I don’t want to be left out, but I also don’t really want to participate, and then my heart rate goes up, and I put my foot in my mouth, and now I’m sweating...

**MIYUKI:** Then perhaps my earlier idea of you resting is not such a bad one.

**RYOUJI:** I don’t want to be by myself, though… It’d be really weird. I don’t want to just bail.

Miyuki turns around to survey the party, and Shizuku follows her gaze. Kizou is no longer chaperoning Katsuya — rather, that seems to be Seijirou’s new job — and is looking around for something to do. The two of them must get the same idea, because they both beckon to Kizou at the same time; albeit Miyuki with a graceful gesture and Shizuku with a clumsy wave.

Kizou sees them and bounces right over, jingling the whole way there.

**KIZOU:** Hey! What’s quaking?

**RYOUJI:** Oh, you don’t need to—

**MIYUKI:** Hino-san is not feeling well, but is unsure about abandoning the party so early.

**KIZOU:** Aw, little guy!

**RYOUJI:** Don’t— 

**KIZOU:** It’s alright, this is getting pretty lame, anyway. Do you wanna hang out?

**RYOUJI:** That… might actually be nice, yeah.

**KIZOU:** Let’s go get some snacks and watch a movie! You like movies, don’t you?

**RYOUJI:** I’m more of a TV person, but…

**SHIZUKU:** I’ve been in some movies that you might like, if you liked my show! They might be in the cinema!

_ The horror movies I’ve done were all pretty bad, but some of them got artsy! Maybe they’ll be there. _

**RYOUJI:** Well, if you’re in it, I feel like I’ve gotta!

**KIZOU:** Yeah! C’mon, it’ll be two shakes of a lamb’s tail. 

They do a somersault in the direction of Retribution Street, and Ryouji laughs and follows after them. Miyuki and Shizuku watch them go.

**SHIZUKU:** ...The party isn’t actually getting lame, is it?

**MIYUKI:** I am not sure I am one to judge.

**SHIZUKU:** Yeah, you mentioned you only go to work events?

**MIYUKI:** Dinner parties. My parents host, and I assist. Drinking overmuch would be quite inappropriate in these settings, but I am also encouraged to develop a palate for wine.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! I’m embarrassed. I only like sweet wine. I’ve been told my tastes in wine are a little immature.

**MIYUKI:** May I make an assumption about who told you such things?

**SHIZUKU:** Sure!

**MIYUKI:** Was it a man?

Shizuku laughs, surprised that Miyuki would even make such a joke.

**SHIZUKU:** Yep!

Miyuki nods sagely.

**MIYUKI:** Men seem to care very much about drinking things that taste bad. A shame. This wine, however, is quite good. It is not as sweet as you would like, I fear.

**SHIZUKU:** It’s alright, I’m not drinking anyway, remember?

**MIYUKI:** Of course. You are wise. 

**SHIZUKU:** Why are you drinking, if you don’t mind me asking?

**MIYUKI:** If I could not handle myself appropriately after a single glass of wine, I should be quite embarrassed at my ability to converse with other professionals. And I have come to enjoy the taste.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s good! I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.

**MIYUKI:** I am indeed. Though if my music taste is not to your liking…

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, it’s okay! I was just thinking something with… you know, a beat?

**MIYUKI:** I believe one of these albums actually does feature my music on it. It was more experimental, done by the city orchestra… I was told it qualifies as EDM.

**SHIZUKU:** Ooh! Perfect! But, electric cello?

**MIYUKI:** Yes. It was quite popular.

She ejects the current CD, rifles through the others, and places one meticulously into the slot. Sure enough, some high paced, frenetic, dancey sounding cello comes out. Shizuku feels her foot beginning to tap immediately.

**SHIZUKU:** Wow, perfect!

**MIYUKI** : If you will excuse me. I would like to listen. I will not be distracted.

Shizuku laughs and backs off while Miyuki grabs a chair and sits by the stereo, wine glass in hand, eyes closed in quiet contemplation of the music. It’s a funny image, with her princess tiara and gown, but Shizuku can appreciate the idea of just wanting to sit and listen for a while. If Miyuki is anything like Ryouji, and from what they said they’re more alike than one might think, she’s probably feeling the stress of the social situation too.

Shizuku stops by the snack table to refill her drink when she hears someone calling her name. She glances over to see Kai, Yami, Eiji, and Nao sitting together off to the side of the group in varying states of disarray. As she approaches, she sees that Nao has an entire wine bottle in her lap, and Eiji is flat out lying on the ground.

_ Ah, this is the crowd who is comfortable with drinking. They seem to be having a good time, at least! _

**KAI:** Shizuku! Babe! Baby girl. C’mere.

**SHIZUKU:** Hey! Are you guys enjoying the party?

Nao laughs, though Shizuku does not know what she could be finding funny.

**EIJI:** Yeah! I’m having so much fun! I’m so happy I’m here!

**YAMI:** Aw, are you one of the drunk girls who hangs out in bathrooms and compliments everyone that comes in?

**EIJI:** Not a girl. But yes. I have compliments.

**KAI:** No! I have compliments! For example, Shizuku! You’re beautiful and get your ass down here. We’re playing a game.

**YAMI:** Everybody got a drink?

All of them proffer their cups, including Shizuku, and Yami nods, satisfied.

**YAMI:** Mkay. We’re ready to play then.

**EIJI:** What are we playing?

**KAI:** Babe, they’ve told you like three times. It’s Never Have I Ever.

**EIJI:** FUCK YEAH! I love that game! Let’s do it, I’m in, let’s do it.

**YAMI:** Okay. We’re gonna go clockwise. Every time someone says they haven’t done something, but you’ve done it, take a drink. Easy peasy lemon squeezy, right?

**NAO:** Let’s go.

Shizuku sits down in the group in the only free spot, between Eiji and Nao. She’s not happy about sitting next to Nao, but tries to ignore her in the name of having fun.

**YAMI:** I’ll start. Never have I ever… Never have I ever broken a law. Kai.

**KAI:** You can’t just literally say my name when you say one! That’s targeted!

He laughs, drinking, despite his protests.

Shizuku thinks for a moment, but does not take a drink. If she’s ever broken a law, nobody told her!

She does avidly watch as Nao shrugs and takes a swig directly from the bottle of wine.

**KAI:** Girl! What! What laws have you broken?!

**EIJI:** You think she’s gonna fuckin’ answer a question like that? She’s way too fucking mysterious!

**NAO:** Listen to your friend. I’m mysterious.

Raucous laughter greets her comment, but all she does is smile into her wine.

**KAI:** Okay. Okay. Okay. I’m next. Never have I ever… Had a stalker?

Yami and Shizuku both take drinks.

**KAI:** Nooo! That’s terrible! Don’t have stalkers!

**YAMI:** It’s not like I wanted one!

**NAO:** What counts as a stalker? Just somebody following you?

**EIJI:** Uhh there’s gotta be a legal definition, right?

**NAO:** Do they have to know who I am to be a stalker? Or just follow me around?

**KAI:** How many people have followed you around?

**NAO:** I’ll drink just in case it counts.

**YAMI:** Homegirl just wants to drink, which I can respect!

**EIJI:** Whose turn is it? Nobody’s gotten me yet. I wanna get got.

**SHIZUKU:** It’s your turn, I think!

**EIJI:** Nooo! Fuck. Now I have to think of one! Brain, go! Brain go think!

He claps his hands together, as if that’ll help, before he finally arrives on one.

**EIJI:** Never have I ever… everrrrr… been a cisgender person?

**KAI:** Ehhh…

**NAO:** How do you know?

**YAMI:** You don’t, this one sucks.

**KAI:** I was definitely diagnosed with boy, but like, I feel more like boy in cursive. Boy in braille. But like, sexy braille.

**YAMI:** What the fuck are you talking about?

**KAI:** Well what font is your gender in?

**YAMI:** My gender is just my signature.

**KAI:** Ooh! I love a metaphor!

**EIJI:** Mine’s like… legos? No, girls like legos too. What do only boys like?

**KAI:** Really gigantic tits. Like gravity defying back breaking tits.

**NAO:** Speaking from experience?

**KAI:** I love a man with titties!

**EIJI:** Aw, but I already chopped mine off!

**SHIZUKU:** I think men like correcting people about wine the most. Is that what your gender is?

**EIJI:** Okay, I think cis dudes have very bad experiences. But mine can be that like, metal font that truckers like. Hell yeah.

**KAI:** Hell yeah!

**YAMI:** Hell yeah!!

**EIJI:** But Tobe. What font’s your gender?

**NAO:** Hmm… Redacted.

**YAMI:** Like agender?

**NAO:** More like, something was typed there by a typewriter in 1983, but the government put a strip of black tape on it.

Everyone but Shizuku nods as if they understand. Nao takes another swig of wine.

**NAO:** But I’m a girl. I think.

**YAMI:** You think?

**NAO:** Fuck off. Interrogate someone who cares.

**EIJI:** Okay now somebody has to do a really good one so I can drink, alright? Fuck me up. For the love of everything good in the world.

**SHIZUKU:** I’ll go! Never have I ever broken a bone!

**YAMI:** HOW did you have one so fast?

**SHIZUKU:** I thought of it while everyone was goofing off!

**KAI:** Damn, this is why she’s the detective.

**NAO:** I resent that.

**EIJI:** What, are you a detective?

**NAO:** ...No.

At that, she drinks a heavy swig from her wine bottle, reminding everyone that they’re playing a drinking game. Eiji and Yami both drink, while Kai does not.

**KAI:** Why doesn’t it surprise me that you’ve broken bones, babe?

**EIJI:** How would I know what surprises you?

**SHIZUKU:** How did you break your bones?

**EIJI:** I… sometimes… fall in holes.

**YAMI:** Isn’t that where your face scar is from?

**EIJI:** Yurp. Fell in a hole.

**SHIZUKU:** Multiple holes or the same one for all of these injuries?

**EIJI:** Archeology involves a lot of holes.

**KAI:** Can I make a sex joke? Please?

**NAO:** No.

**KAI:** Aw. But hey, you have broken bone stories too, don’t you, mystery girl?

**NAO:** I fell.

**EIJI:** In a hole?!

**NAO:** Off a building.

**YAMI:** Like, on purpose?

**NAO:** No. I was taking pictures.

**KAI:** You haven’t had a stalker cuz you ARE one, girl!

**NAO:** Hmm. It’s my turn.

**SHIZUKU:** Uh-oh.

**EIJI:** Watch it be something totally fucking bananas. Like, she’s never had milk before. Or she doesn’t know where noodles come from.

**YAMI:** How would you even phrase that for this game? Never have I ever known where noodles come from?

**KAI:** Well it sure as hell isn’t noodle trees. What are we talking about, anyway? I started thinking about other stuff.

**NAO:** It’s my turn!

**EIJI:** Lay it on us!

**NAO:** Never have I ever… Kissed a girl.

**KAI:** Do cheeks count?

**NAO:** Yeah.

**YAMI:** You’ve never even kissed a girl on the cheek?

**NAO:** Nope.

**YAMI:** Have you… hugged a girl?

**NAO:** Not since I was a baby.

**KAI:** A touch starved queen!

**NAO:** Are you guys gonna drink, or what?

Shizuku tentatively takes a sip. Eiji, Yami, and Kai all drink as well.

**KAI:** Shizuku!! You’ve kissed a girl!!!

**SHIZUKU:** You’re the one that shouldn’t be kissing girls! You’re gay!

**KAI:** Yeah but cheek kisses count and I am very, very affectionate. Especially when I’m tipsy. C’mhere. Smooch me.

**SHIZUKU:** Uh, pass! Thanks!

**YAMI:** I had a girlfriend, that’s who I kissed.

**EIJI:** Samesies.

**KAI:** No! Are you straight?

**EIJI:** Eh, not so much. But girls are pretty.

**NAO:** Girls are pretty.

**SHIZUKU:** ...They are.

**KAI:** But, wait, no! Shizuku! Are YOU straight?

**SHIZUKU:** I… No. I’m probably bi. I dated a girl in secret in high school, but only for a few months. I’ve mostly dated guys, though.

**EIJI:** That’s tragic.

**YAMI:** Dating men is tragic. I’d do it. But it’s tragic.

**SHIZUKU:** It’s not tragic!

**KAI:** A little boring, though. I mean, I like it! But woof. Trying to date a straight man? I cannot imagine.

**YAMI:** So, Shady-chan’s never smooched or been smooched. Why not? Are you not interested in that?

Nao looks a little startled at the question. She looks down at her bottle, up at the group, and stammers for a moment before replying.

**NAO:** I… am busy. And Yazaki’s not drinking.

**KAI:** Uh, girlfriend, I am looking at her right now and she has a cup.

**NAO:** Juice.

Kai grabs the cup from Shizuku’s hand without so much as a warning, nearly sloshing it all over the ground, and takes a sip from it.

**KAI:** ...It could just be really weak?

**EIJI:** Are you sober, Shizuku?

**SHIZUKU:** Yeah! Sorry, did I not mention?

**YAMI:** Ugh! That ruins the game!

**NAO:** Yeah, fuck this. Cheater.

With that, Nao stands. She moves steadily, apparently handling her alcohol well, taking her bottle of wine with her off to talk to someone else. The rest of the group groans, laughs, and boos as she walks off. Shizuku shifts into the free spot Nao has vacated, allowing a more equal dispersal of bodies in the circle.

For a moment, no conversation picks up, and she simply drinks her juice.

**KAI:** Okay, so since Shizuku’s a spoil sport, we can’t play drinking games with her.

**EIJI:** Why not? She’s technically drinking, right?

**KAI:** Yeah, but she stays sober, and if we have to do literally anything standing up she’ll win. It’d be rigged.

**EIJI:** And Yami would automatically lose. Rigged times two.

**YAMI:** We can just play other games! What games are there?

**EIJI:** We could bury stuff in dirt?

**YAMI:** Firecracker, I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you, but we’re not doing that.

**KAI:** I’ve got one! What if we like, name movies! And if you don’t know the movie, or you can’t sum it up, then you have to drink.

**SHIZUKU:** Aw, but I’d be really good at that one!

**KAI:** Uh-uh, sister! You can referee.

**SHIZUKU:** Fine. 

**EIJI:** Aw, I don’t know movies.

**YAMI:** I know movies!

**EIJI:** We know.

**YAMI:** I’m good at movies!

**EIJI:** We KNOW!

**SHIZUKU:** So it’ll be a challenge round between Kai and Nizuno-san!

**KAI:** I’ll start! Uh. Okay. Gotta go niche, right? I can’t just say, like, Evil Dead, cuz everybody knows it.

**EIJI:** Aw, no! Not American movies!

**KAI:** Ooh! How about _ I Sell the Dead! _

**EIJI:** That can’t be real! That cannot be a real fucking movie!

**SHIZUKU:** I’ve heard of it!

**YAMI:** Hmm… Is that the one with Ron Perlman, about grave robbers? That feels too easy.

**KAI:** Damn! Okay, I’ll drink. You go.

**SHIZUKU:** Drinking if they get it right isn’t in the rules!

**KAI:** It is now, baby.

**YAMI:** My turn!  _ Eraserhead. _

**KAI:** Obviously I’ve heard of it! That’s not even niche!

**YAMI:** Uh-huh. And what is it about?

**KAI:** Uhh. Erasers…?

**YAMI:** Beep! Wrong! It’s about the fear of fatherhood!

**KAI:** I thought it was about a little monster baby.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m definitely getting lost.

**KAI:** Okay, here’s one! It’s Japanese, too, so everyone should know it!  _ Magic’s Last Stand? _

**YAMI:** Eugh! I hated that movie!

**KAI:** Right? Isn’t it the worst?

**EIJI:** What is it? What’s the movie?

**SHIZUKU:** I haven’t heard of it, either!

**KAI:** Ugh! Like, okay. You know how men hate magical girl anime?

**SHIZUKU:** I’m familiar, yes.

**KAI:** So, it’s one of those. Where it’s this live action movie about a magical girl, and she’s trying to murder all these yakuza fuckers so that she can free the city of crime.

**YAMI:** It’s obviously supposed to be an emotional dissonance between the cute imagery and the ultra violence of her executions of the ‘bad guys.’

**EIJI:** How are you saying so many big words right now?

**KAI:** But the whole thing is a trap, right? So she goes through this whole yakuza thing, and then gets to the big boss. The head honcho. But it was a trap! Right?

**YAMI:** Yeah, they pretty much brutally torture her to death at the end. Hence the ‘last stand’ part of the title. It’s just a snuff film for men who hate women.

**EIJI:** Gross, why bother watching it?

**YAMI:** It’s honestly weirdly autobiographical on behalf of the writer. It says so much about him, but he refuses to admit any of it comes from the fact that he lost custody of his daughter after his very public divorce. It’s kind of an art house film?

**KAI:** All I know is that the sound track is a fucking bop.

**SHIZUKU:** Really?

**KAI:** It’s really heavy, drony synths but there’s also some really poppy parts. Of course all of the fun music is in the worst parts of the movie.

**YAMI:** Yeah, there’s a LOT of murder in that.

**SHIZUKU:** Uh, should we be talking about this? It feels like bad party vibes. Given where we are right now.

**KAI:** No, don’t even worry about it, it’s so unrealistic. It’s nothing at all like this. Like, to be fair, our own situation is not high ranking as far as believability, but it’s nothing like this.

**SHIZUKU:** I see. Well, I’m gonna get some more punch! I’ll be back in a bit!

**KAI:** Okay! Hurry back!

**YAMI:** Do you remember how they straight up burned her to death at the end?

**KAI:** How could I forget?

**YAMI:** I heard the practical effects for that scene were actually pretty hard core. They made her prop corpse out of actual meat, with horse hair on the head, so everyone on set could smell it burning.

She stands, taking a moment to cool off. She’s glad the night is cool as she grabs a drink and pops a few chips into her mouth. Realistic or not, she’s never enjoyed super violent movies. Action movies, maybe, but if they get gory?

She rubs her arms to dispel the goose bumps, and waits for a few moments longer, to give them time to finish talking about the movie.

As she waits, she overhears snatches of conversations from around the party.

**TSUKASA:** Why must you ask these burdensome questions?

**NAO:** No reason. When does it expire?

Shizuku misses whatever Tsukasa says, but the wind blows Nao’s words over to her quite clearly.

**NAO:** And the numbers on the back?

Shizuku chortles, shaking her head. With that, it’s time to return to Eiji, Yami, and Kai on the ground.

As she starts walking back, though, it hits her that she’s rather fatigued. She picked up a reputation for being the first to back out after a cast party, and it seems that’s going to follow her here too.

Besides, in the time she was gone, Kai, Yami, and Eiji snatched Kaoru out of the party and are now spinning them in circles. 

_...Yeah. It’s time for bed. _

She doesn’t get more than a step towards the cul de sac, though, when she hears heavy footsteps and her name.

**CHIEMI:** Hey, Shizuku!

**SHIZUKU:** Hello! Are you back already?

**CHIEMI:** I’ve been around. You know, in the shadows. Vigilante stuff.

**SHIZUKU:** Don’t say it like that! That makes it sound scary!

Chiemi laughs, rubbing the back of her neck. Now that she’s closer, Shizuku can tell Chiemi is in her super hero costume. The sight of it makes Shizuku shiver, involuntarily remembering the sight of that silver cape as the sickening crack of Kaoru hitting pavement filled her ears.

Removed from context, however, it’s just a silly costume. It probably would have done better at the contest than the werewolf thing.

**CHIEMI:** Are you heading home? I can walk you there.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, it’s okay! I haven’t had anything to drink, so I should be able to make it alright.

**CHIEMI:** Oh. Alright.

Shizuku gets the sense that Chiemi is disappointed; something about the set of her shoulders and the tone of her voice.

**SHIZUKU:** Unless you want to! I never mind your company!

Chiemi instantly brightens, and falls into step next to Shizuku. It won’t be a long walk back to Shizuku’s house, but she is glad to have Chiemi’s warmth and strength right beside her. Especially as the night gets colder, and Kai and Yami’s laughter drifts, contextless, toward them.

**CHIEMI:** You’re really sweet, you know?

**SHIZUKU:** Huh?

**CHIEMI:** Sorry, I got lost in thought. I was thinking that, even after I hurt Nishiyama, you were always trying to give me the benefit of the doubt. You’re always happy to spend time with me. It’s really sweet.

**SHIZUKU:** It’s not that sweet! I just like spending time with you!

**CHIEMI:** Deny it all you want, you’re a sweetie pie. I’m jealous.

**SHIZUKU:** But! You’re sweet too!

**CHIEMI:** Nah, I’m not half as sweet as most of the girls here. Even Kajisawa is a darling once you get to know her.

**SHIZUKU:** But you’re—!

**CHIEMI:** Shizuku. I promise, it’s okay. Sweet’s not my thing. I’m strong instead.

**SHIZUKU:** Well, I’m not going to deny you’re strong.

**CHIEMI:** Even Taniguchi… She’s strong, but sweet too. I guess that’s why everyone took her side.

They take a few more steps in silence, mulling over the argument from so many days ago. It’s hard for Shizuku to think about. Junpei was there. Hitoshi was already planning a murder at that point. She shivers, her teeth chattering for a moment.

Chiemi wordlessly unclips her cape and wraps it around Shizuku’s shoulders. It’s warm from her body, and extremely comforting.

**SHIZUKU:** I think we took her side because she looked like she needed the support. Like you said, you’re really strong. We thought she needed us more, and a lot of people were still really mad at you…

**CHIEMI:** Ha! Yeah. It’s okay, I understand that I was in the wrong there. I was just thinking…

She trails off, looking up at the star studded sky.

**CHIEMI:** Maybe I should try being sweeter. I don’t want anybody to hate me.

**SHIZUKU:** Nobody hates you!

**CHIEMI:** I’m not sure about that. Kuseyama... He was so terrified of me before he died. He was afraid to even share a roof with me. And he was right! I was being violent, and scary! Taniguchi… She was right too.

Shizuku takes a moment. She doesn’t know what to say to that. In a way, Chiemi isn’t lying. Junpei and Tsukasa were both terrified of her, because of her history of hurting people. Because of how she hurt Kaoru. But Shizuku can’t help but feel that that’s not the full picture.

**SHIZUKU:** I think I’m jealous of you! You’ve always used your strength to protect people. It’s so admirable. I can’t do anything like that! I just have to talk to people and hope that some of my words help.

Chiemi laughs, which surprises Shizuku. She hasn’t told any jokes.

**CHIEMI:** You’re really silly, did you know that?

Shizuku is suddenly glad for the darkness to hide the blush that rises to her face.

**CHIEMI:** But… This is your house. We’ll talk more later, but I want you to know something, Shizuku. Just something to think about for tonight.

**SHIZUKU:** What is it?

**CHIEMI:** You’re stronger than you think.

With that, Chiemi leaves Shizuku on her doorstep, still wrapped in her silver cape. Chiemi stops and waves before she’s entirely out of the light of the houses, a goofy smile on her face, and Shizuku waves back. She stands and watches for a minute, until she sees Chiemi find another person leaving the gazebo, and she starts to walk that person home.

Shizuku sighs, though she doesn’t quite know why, and goes inside.

She can return Chiemi’s cape in the morning.

* * *

Day 13: November 1st

Shizuku ignores the morning announcement by rolling over in bed. The buzzing on her nightstand is just quiet enough that she can easily tune it out by cuddling further into her too-soft pillow, though the groan from the other room is a bit too surprising to entirely ignore. Still, an unhappy Nao means a Shizuku that can sleep soundly.

It’s not until 11 AM that Shizuku gets up, showers, and makes herself breakfast. She makes as much noise as possible, clattering pots and pans together as she washes up and puts them away, trying not to take too much joy knowing that Nao most likely has a headache. It’s past noon when she finally heads outside to greet the day. It’s bright out, though still quite cold, but the chill is welcome. She’s always liked sweaters, anyway. With no stated goal other than getting out into the sunlight, she wanders toward her next door neighbor’s house.

A few moments after knocking, Ryouji comes to the door, looking sleepy but otherwise well.

**RYOUJI:** Oh, hey! Good morning!

**SHIZUKU:** It’s well after noon!

**RYOUJI:** Don’t tell Kai that. If he knows the sun is at its zenith, he’ll never come outside.

She peeks around him to peer into the house, spotting Kai wearing thick sunglasses sitting at the kitchen table.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh no, is he not doing good?

Ryouji looks over his shoulder with an affectionate sigh.

**RYOUJI:** Well, he threw up after he got home, so I think he’s mostly gonna be okay.

**KAI:** Are you talking about me?

**RYOUJI:** Yup. Shizuku’s here, wanna say hi?

With a low groan, Kai painstakingly gets up from the table and lumbers over to the door. Even under the sunglasses, Shizuku can tell he’s got some of his vampire makeup still on. She very intentionally does not laugh at him as he blearily tries to wave a welcome.

**KAI:** Hey, ‘Zuku. Morning.

**SHIZUKU:** Is that what you’re calling me now?

**KAI:** Is what what I’m calling you now?

She stifles a laugh as Ryouji slaps his own forehead. Kai is going to be a bit difficult to talk to for a while, she senses.

**SHIZUKU:** Did you get home okay last night?

Kai groans again.

**KAI:** Yam-Yam carried me. Or, dragged, I think? Look, it’s fuzzy, and I managed to only puke inside things with drains— 

**RYOUJI:** Meaning the kitchen sink.

**KAI:** —Which is pretty good given my track record. So, it’s fine. What’s up with you?

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! I’m feeling pretty good, actually. I was gonna ask you two if you wanted to go on a walk with me, since I skipped my morning run!

**KAI:** Urggh…

**RYOUJI:** That sounds like a great idea! We’re in!

**KAI:** Only as long as I get to bitch about the sun.

**SHIZUKU:** We’d never deny you that right.

**KAI:** And all smells.

**RYOUJI:** Of course. Let’s go!

The three of them take off toward the gazebo, but are immediately greeted with the sight every party host dreads. The remains of the night before lay scattered in the gazebo. One of the tables and multiple chairs have been knocked over, the lights are still on, and more than one spilled drink has been left where it was dropped the previous night.

Aimi’s beautiful laughter trickles over to them, and Shizuku turns to see that she’s standing with Miyuki on the far side of the gazebo. Shizuku waves, and approaches, despite Kai grumbling about the concept of noise in general.

**MIYUKI:** Ah, Yazaki-san. I am glad to see you are well.

**SHIZUKU:** Good morning! How are you two doing?

**AIMI:** Like, sooo good! We were gonna try to clean up, which like, shouldn’t be our job, but it’s whatevs.

**MIYUKI:** It is true, someone else was supposed to clean up. Strange, is it not? Regardless, I do not mind lending my labour to assist.

**RYOUJI:** Who was on clean up duty?

**AIMI:** Chiemi-senpai told us that once everyone got home she’d, like, tidy as best as she could!

**SHIZUKU:** I guess she must’ve been tired after taking care of all of us last night.

**MIYUKI:** My thoughts as well. I believe some of us became rather inebriated toward the end of the festivities.

**KAI:** Bluh, do not mention last night. Or alcohol. Or food.

**AIMI:** But, like, we didn’t?

**RYOUJI:** Have you seen her around yet today?

**MIYUKI:** No, we have not. If you do find her, please tell her not to worry about cleaning. We are all in her debt from last night. If she were not keeping watch on us, we would not have been able to relax so effectively.

**AIMI:** Kai-senpai can testify to how effective the relaxation was, huh?

She giggles, hiding her mouth behind her hands, and Shizuku laughs with her, even as Kai groans and clings to Ryouji for support.

**SHIZUKU:** I’ll let Moto-san know if I see her!

**RYOUJI:** In the meantime, I think somebody here needs some pain killers.

**KAI:** My head is an egg and the world is an omelette.

**MIYUKI:** You are beginning to sound like Keda-san. I would go check the infirmary, were I you.

**RYOUJI:** Good idea! C’mon, Kai, just a little bit more walking.

**KAI:** I’m fine, I can do it. I’m just also already dead.

**SHIZUKU:** We’ll go take care of him. If you need any help cleaning up, let us know!

Although she thinks Kai is perhaps being a little dramatic, she pats his arm sympathetically as she leads the way to the clinic. Retribution Street seems to have been untouched, even by drunk partiers, so it’s an easy walk. Even for Kai.

Despite his protests, however, Shizuku notices that the light and cool air seem to be helping him. He doesn’t lean on Ryouji for help as he walks, and as they get closer to the clinic, his stride lengthens and his typical smile returns to his face.

It’s only once they step into the clinic, following the hall into the infirmary where the pain meds most likely are, that the smile drops off again.

Kizou is standing in the middle of the room, aghast, looking at the mess in there. Cupboards are open, cabinets are spilling over with knocked over bottles of medicine, and whole drawers ripped out of the cabinets and left to lie on the floor.

**KAI:** Holy shit. What happened here?

**KIZOU:** That’s the question of the hour, my friend. I would guess it’s nothing good.

**SHIZUKU:** You don’t think— 

**RYOUJI:** Hey, Keda-san, have you seen Moto-san?

**KIZOU:** Not since she walked us home last night after the movie.

**KAI:** You guys saw a movie? Aw, was it a date?

**KIZOU:** Nope!

**RYOUJI:** No.

**SHIZUKU:** Wait, what are you implying?

**RYOUJI:** Just, since nobody’s seen her today, and she didn’t clean up the party, and…

**KIZOU:** Okay, we need to find her.

**KAI:** This is… sobering. Okay. I can pull myself together for this. I think we should split up.

**RYOUJI:** Uh-uh. I watched a horror movie last night and there’s no way.

**KIZOU:** This isn’t a horror movie, this is real life. There’s a lot of ground to cover if we’re gonna find her.

**KAI:** Look, let’s not assume the worst. Maybe she just slept in. I’m gonna head back to the cul de sac and knock on doors, alright? I’ll also let everyone know we’re looking.

**KIZOU:** Good plan. I’ll start looking, too.

**RYOUJI:** I’m gonna stay with Kimi— I mean, Shizuku.

**SHIZUKU:** Right. Um. I’ll keep looking on Retribution Street, okay?

**KIZOU:** I’ll tackle the bakery, you guys keep going.

With a harsh nod, Shizuku and Ryouji set out to find Chiemi. Fear bubbles in Shizuku’s stomach, reaching up into her chest to snatch at her trembling heart as she approaches the cinema. With Ryouji tailing behind her, however, she can’t show any of it. She can’t hesitate now. It’d only freak him out worse.

They pass through the lobby, and find Yami in the hallway separating the theatres. They look tired, with visible bags under their eyes, but much better off than Kai. There’s a cloth bag on their lap.

**YAMI:** Hey.

**SHIZUKU:** We’re looking for— 

**YAMI:** Cherry-chan, yeah. I’ve been looking for her too.

**RYOUJI:** I’m guessing you didn’t find her?

**YAMI:** No. Lady and Ai-Ai told me they hadn’t found her, so I started looking, but… I’ve just got a bad feeling.

**SHIZUKU:** But, you’ve already looked here, so there’s no point in us looking around here. We should rejoin with the others, right?

Yami shakes their head, pinching the bridge of their nose.

**YAMI:** One theatre left. You guys can piss off if you want to, but I’m gonna try to be thorough.

**SHIZUKU:** We’ll come with you.

**RYOUJI:** Safety in numbers, right?

Yami shrugs, and wheels in the direction of Theatre #3. The doors are wide enough that all three step in together.

The first thing Shizuku notices is that there’s some kind of movie being played against the curtains of the stage. The second thing Shizuku notices is that the tablet in her pocket is making noise. The third thing she notices is that her eyes refuse to land on what is sitting on the edge of the stage.

Not what.

Yami’s gasp forces Shizuku to appraise things more directly.

Who.

Shizuku is on her knees. When did she fall to her knees? Wouldn’t she remember that?

Numb, she pulls her buzzing tablet out of her pocket.

**_A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED._ ** **_  
_ ** **_ALL RESIDENTS REPORT TO THEATRE #3, CINEMA AS SOON AS POSSIBLE._ ** **_  
_ ** **_1:15:23_ **

Shizuku looks up.

Even from here, on her knees, she can see her. Her friend.

Last night, she’d been allowed to flirt. She’d been allowed to say her name. She’d been allowed the luxury of a strong friend to comfort her, to keep her warm, to lend her words of wisdom and laugh awkwardly any time she was complimented.

Shizuku tries out her name, as if that would bring her back.

**SHIZUKU:** Chiemi…

* * *

What is in a name? What is in an identity? Some say identity is a performance, a mask that we adopt for a given situation. Each has a purpose, just as an office worker dons a tie to face their day, or a hero dons a uniform to protect those she cares about.

But a name, a face, an identity — what are they without the life, the soul, the fire behind each?

Perhaps they are nothing at all.

Without everything it represents, perhaps “Cosmic Cherry” is just that. A name. An empty vessel. A mask without an underlying life to take it up.

So, too, is “Chiemi Moto.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> We'll be back on November 20th. Are you ready? Feel free to leave any theories and thoughts in the comments!


	24. 2.8 - A Mask That Looks Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Still Have to Be the Hero

A very long time ago, someone told Shizuku that she was stronger than she thought. 

Here, sitting on her knees in a dimly lit theatre, she does not feel strong at all. Her vision flits in and out of focus. She’s only sure of a couple things right now, and neither of them are any fun. 

One: She can smell vomit. It’s a common enough response to seeing a dead body, isn’t it? She numbly swipes a hand across her face, feeling for evidence of wetness. She’s clean, so she isn’t the source, but that doesn’t explain much.

Two: Chiemi Moto is no more.

It’s not right. She’s still wrapped up in last night, in a goofy smile that radiated bliss, gentle laughter between close friends, and the warmth in her chest as she stood on her front steps, watching a woman walk into the fading evening light.

All that remains is a memory, and a neatly folded cape that can never go home.

There’s a hand on her shoulder. Shizuku looks over to see Ryouji crouching beside her, quiet compassion on his face. She searches his expression for a trace of unreality, for the blurry edges to prove she’s in a dream, that she’ll blink and snap awake to a soft bed and a tranquil morning, that this cruel sight before her is nothing more than the lasting effects of Halloween on her mind.

She doesn’t find anything she’s looking for.

**RYOUJI:** I’m so sorry.

The cold, hard confirmation of the truth forces Shizuku to look at the stage again. If she has to take in tragedy, then it must be raw and unfiltered.

Chiemi is sitting on the edge of the stage, legs dangling awkwardly. Her head is leaning to one side, her face slack. There’s something shiny wrapped around her arms, as if to hold her still. Scorch marks trail towards her, but so does a large puddle of water. It’s contradictory.

And it’s all so _wrong._

She’s still on her knees. Ryouji is still crouched beside her. Yami is only about a foot away, their mouth hanging half open as they take in the crime scene.

That’s what Chiemi is now. Not a hero, not a defender of justice, not a light at the end of the tunnel. A crime scene.

Before Shizuku can further ruminate on the end of the world, she can hear footsteps. Footsteps and voices. The others have finally caught up.

**KAI:** In here!

**MIYUKI:** Oh goodness… Moto-san…

Someone helps pull Shizuku to her feet. She isn’t sure who it is. As she absently leans on one of the theatre seats, her peers run past to get a look at Chiemi. Her throat feels heavy, and she wills herself not to throw up.

How did this _happen?_

**KATSUYA:** Chiemi… Chiemi!

**EIJI:** Holy fucking shit.

**TSUKASA:** Such woe and misfortune follows us everywhere we go.

Shizuku digs her nails into the seat. It’s damp. The whole room smells wet. Like everything else on this horribly sunny morning, it’s wrong in a way she can’t articulate.

She opens her mouth in an attempt to speak, when a shadow soars just over her head and lands on the edge of the stage. Her lips automatically curl into a frown. 

**TERRY:** Well well well. What do we have here?

**KAORU:** Go away!

**TERRY:** So MEAN! All of you are so AWFUL! To me AND to your so-called friends!

**EIJI:** Of course we’re going to be mean to you! You just murdered Moto!

**TERRY:** Seriously? Do I have to go over this again? You think I’d waste my time on offing you myself? Not when I know that you monsters will do it for me.

**SEIJIROU:** The rules say he’ll never interfere with a murder.

**YAMI:** How can we even trust that? Do we _know_ he’ll follow his own rules?

**TERRY:** You have my word as your gracious host.

**NAO:** So we have nothing.

Nao’s voice is hardly louder than a creak, coming from behind Shizuku. Shizuku’s eyes dart towards her automatically. She’s wearing sunglasses too.

**TERRY:** I leave you with the File of Terror! Training wheels are off, since you’ve been through this before. Kehehehe… Good luck!

With that, he flies out of the theatre yet again. Shizuku takes a deep breath. She has to be brave, doesn’t she? She has to be strong.

God, she really hoped a day like this would never come again.

**YAMI:** Hey, Kimi-chan.

Shizuku stirs from her thought to see Yami coming toward her, eyes downcast.

**SHIZUKU:** What is it?

Yami holds up the bag Shizuku noticed earlier.

**YAMI:** I was hoping to give this back under less macabre circumstances. Here, I think you’ll need it.

Shizuku takes the bag. Her Kimi Tachibana costume is inside, folded neatly. Distantly, she supposes that this is _her_ mask. Her performance.

**SHIZUKU:** You’re right. Thank you.

She hurries out of the theatre and runs across the lobby to the bathrooms. She steadies her breathing, clenches her fists, then changes into the outfit and puts her regular day clothes back in the bag. She straightens her hair with her fingers, hoping to linger in a room without a corpse in it, but knows she can’t spend much time in here. There’s no time right now for her to do anything else.

She has to avenge Chiemi. 

_Someone killed her. Someone killed her and we’re going to have to let Terry murder them for the crime._

She has no choice.

**INVESTIGATION: START!**

Shizuku strides back to the crime scene with her back straight and a sense of purpose blooming from her. Ryouji is hovering by the door, looking at his tablet, but puts it away once she gets close. He breaks into a nervous smile at the sight of her, acknowledging her change of clothes with a nod.

**RYOUJI:** Thank goodness you’re here.

**SHIZUKU:** Were you waiting for me?

**RYOUJI:** I was waiting for Kimi, to be honest. Oh, uh, do you want me to carry that bag for you?

It does look a little silly, slung over her shoulder. Shizuku nods firmly and hands it to him. He awkwardly slings it over his own shoulders. Somehow it looks more normal on him. Maybe it’s because he’s a sillier person.

**SHIZUKU:** Have you discerned anything yet?

**RYOUJI:** Um, I’m reading the file that Terry left. Actually, it’s kind of weird.

Shizuku produces her own tablet to see for herself.

**FILE OF TERROR #02**

**CONTENTS**

…..CHIEMI MOTO

…..CAUSE OF DEATH: ???

…..TIME OF DEATH: 1:31 AM

…..TIME OF DISCOVERY: 1:15 PM

…..CINEMA STAGE (THEATRE #3)

_“For a ‘Star Defender,’ it seems as though she couldn’t even defend herself! Looks like the Public Safety is up for grabs now!”_

**SHIZUKU:** There’s no cause of death listed.

**RYOUJI:** That’s what I meant! I mean, what are we supposed to do with that?

**SHIZUKU:** We’ll have to figure it out for ourselves. 

**RYOUJI:** But… how?

**SHIZUKU:** Kai is relatively experienced with cadavers, so I’m sure his insight will be instrumental. Otherwise, we have potential murder weapons, the area in which she was discovered, et cetera with which to use as tools to deduce this.

She glances back at Ryouji, finally looking up from her tablet, and he’s staring at her with stars in his eyes.

**RYOUJI:** That’s why Kimi’s on the case!

**SHIZUKU:**...Yes. Still, I wonder why this, specifically, goes unmentioned. Cause of death is only a very small part of the picture for solving this…

**RYOUJI:** I guess to make it harder?

**SHIZUKU:** Hm.

**SPOTLIGHT: FILE OF TERROR  
**

She tucks away her tablet, confident that Ryouji will take any notes she tells him to, and begins to step toward the body. Her vision swims as she approaches, despite her body moving her forward. She doesn’t want to look. She has to.

Ryouji tugs on her sleeve, pulling her back.

**RYOUJI:** Before we get too deep into this, I had a question.

**SHIZUKU:** Ask it.

**RYOUJI:** It sounds a little dumb, but we were the ones who found Chiemi, right? Us and Nizuno-san?

Shizuku wills herself to recall the moment she felt the glass in her chest shattering. The three of them had entered the theatre at the same time.

**SHIZUKU:** It looks that way, yes. At the moment, I would say it is safe to discount us three as potential culprits, although...

**RYOUJI:** Although?

**SHIZUKU:** Given the last case we dealt with, it is potentially possible that someone posed the body in this way.

**RYOUJI:** It definitely doesn’t look natural…

**SHIZUKU:** If someone discovered the body earlier, posed it, and the three of us entered simultaneously, then there is a chance that only two of us set off the body discovery announcement.

She doesn’t know how she’s able to approach this so coldly. Ryouji practically deflates in front of her, holding his tablet to his chest.

**RYOUJI:** Oh…

She can’t let Kimi’s coldness take over her. She extends an arm and places it on his shoulder.

**SHIZUKU:** Still, the fact that three people exactly stumbled across the crime scene and the announcement was triggered in that moment bodes well. We’ll wait for more testimony to know for sure, but for now I will discount the idea that any of the three of us could have done this.

Predictably, he brightens.

**RYOUJI:** That’s good! I mean, not that I ever would have suspected you in the first place.

_Same to you, Ryouji._

**SPOTLIGHT: BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT  
**

Shizuku takes a deep breath and approaches the stage, but doesn’t climb onto it. Kai is on the stage, kneeling next to Chiemi’s body and examining her as best he can without moving her. Yami is seated nearby, watching closely.

Shizuku moves to approach Yami, but Yami looks up and makes a noise of alarm. Shizuku stops in place, brow wrinkled in confusion.

**YAMI:** Oh! Sorry, I’m trying to protect the crime scene. Um, also you don’t want to mess up your shoes.

Shizuku looks down.

Just a couple inches from her feet is a puddle of vomit. It doesn’t look like it’s been disturbed at all; no footprints, and no attempt to clean it up. Shizuku knows that if she were really Kimi, if Kimi were real, she’d be able to kneel down and look at the vomit and learn something about it.

All she can tell is that it’s gross. It smells acrid. She looks away, feeling ill.

**RYOUJI:** I guess Chiemi got sick from something?

**SHIZUKU:** It’s close enough to the stage to possibly be hers. I remember smelling it when we came in.

**RYOUJI:** It’s a few hours old, too.

**SHIZUKU:** You can tell? Elaborate.

Ryouji grimaces, and very deliberately does not look at his roommate upon the stage.

**RYOUJI:** It’s mostly dry, other than how wet everything is in here. And Kai, uh...

Right, Ryouji had mentioned that Kai had been sick this morning. It feels like it was much longer than an hour ago.

**SHIZUKU:** Ah. Gross.

It’s out of character for Kimi to say it, but Shizuku bleeds through the disguise without her noticing.

**KAI:** Huh? What is it? You said my name?

**RYOUJI:** Nothing! Don’t worry about it.

Kai presumably stares at them behind the sunglasses, before shrugging and returning his examination. Ryouji pulls out his tablet to start writing this down.

**SPOTLIGHT: POOL OF VOMIT  
**

Once he finishes, Shizuku moves to the short set of stairs and climbs up on the stage. Save for the movie playing on the wall, and Chiemi herself, it’s untouched. Shizuku observes her black shadow moving across the projected images, and turns to pinpoint the source of light. The projector showing the movie has been balanced awkwardly on the soundboard at the back of the room, as far as she can tell from this distance.

Standing in the midst of it, it’s a little tricky to make out what’s happening in the film, but it looks as though someone is burning to death on screen. 

She is very glad that no audio is playing.

**YAMI:** It’s even worse than I remember.

Shizuku turns back around to face Yami, who has thankfully moved a ways from the body but is still close to the edge of the stage.

**SHIZUKU:** You’re familiar with the movie?

**YAMI:** I was talking about it last night. _Magic’s Last Stand,_ remember?

_The gorey, magical girl snuff film?_

**SHIZUKU:** Of course I remember.

**YAMI:** Good, cuz some of the plot elements are eerily similar to what happened to poor Cherry— Ugh, Moto-san.

**RYOUJI:** Uh, I missed this discussion, and I’ve never heard of this movie before either.

**YAMI:** Sweet Baby Boy, you hadn’t heard of _Jurassic Park_ before last week.

Ryouji frowns, and Shizuku quickly dives in to divert the conversation.

**SHIZUKU:** What specifically do you think is similar? I’d like to hear it.

**YAMI:** Strong willed vigilante wants to change the world, tries to track down a Yakuza syndicate, and ends up burned to death in the kumichō’s private theatre.

_That’s horrible…_

**RYOUJI:** And people watch this? Like, on purpose?

YAMI: Yup.

**SHIZUKU:** The culprit is likely to be someone familiar with _Magic’s Last Stand,_ then. Why else would they play it over her body?

**RYOUJI:** Well, that narrows it down!

**YAMI:** You’d think, huh.

**SHIZUKU:** It’s a popular film, then?

Kai sits back on his haunches with a sigh before glancing over his shoulder and joining into the conversation.

**KAI:** The movie’s got a huge cult following online. I think any of us could’ve seen it.

**YAMI:** He’s right. A lot of people I know looked at it just to see how bad it really was. 

**SHIZUKU:** Additionally, it would be easy enough to lie and say you hadn’t heard of it even if you were a devoted fan. It would be impossible to refute.

**YAMI:** What, you won’t throw a ball at the culprit and hope that proves something?

Shizuku doesn’t dignify it with a response, instead only snapping her fingers to ensure Ryouji is writing everything down.

**SPOTLIGHT: HORROR MOVIE  
**

Shizuku takes a moment to watch the clip of the woman burning. She doesn’t like it, but it’s fictional, and it might teach her something. She watches the camera cut between the woman and the rich man watching her, fat cigar in his mouth, and her stomach turns.

She doesn’t know if it’ll be better, actually looking at a corpse. But she has no choice.

**SHIZUKU:** Is there enough evidence on the body to prove that the murder was done with this film in mind?

**KAI:** I mean, look for yourself.

Shizuku steels herself to kneel on the stage, sitting next to Chiemi. She didn’t do this with Junpei; hadn’t had to. But here she sits, on her knees, next to Chiemi sitting on the stage. It doesn’t feel like it did all those days ago when they were doing impressions with Kizou.

Oddly, the realization is comforting. Chiemi isn’t here anymore. There’s no presence filling the space between Shizuku and Kai, no person that they’re having to talk past. It’s comforting, and deeply, deeply sad.

She tries to take in as much as she can from just looking. There’s something greasy stuck to her face, something that looks like vomit. The body is sitting up, one knee higher than the other, awkwardly perched on the edge of the stage. Her arms are wrapped loosely with a shiny, plastic looking material— 

Shizuku touches it. Film. She’d know it anywhere, though she never expected to have to identify it wrapped around the body of one of her friends.

The film is melted slightly, bonding together to make it harder to identify, and there are scorch marks reaching up from each melted spot. She follows the trail of it, seeing that it leads a short way away from the body. The end of it is thoroughly singed.

**SHIZUKU:** So she was burned.

She tries to ignore the flickering firelight being projected over all of them.

**KAI:** Yeah, but not very badly. 

**SHIZUKU:** Coroner, give me your report.

**KAI:** Ugh, okay. I’ll try. This isn’t the first time I’ve shown up to work hungover, but just keep that in mind as we proceed.

**RYOUJI:** Thanks for doing this, Kai. We wouldn’t be able to do this without you.

**KAI:** Yeah, yeah. There are burns on her clothes and skin surrounding this junk, but I think any of them could be treated with an ice pack and some burn cream. Nothing that’d send her to the hospital.

**SHIZUKU:** That makes it fairly unlikely that she was burned to death, then.

**YAMI:** Huh. I guess there goes the ‘emulating the movie’ theory, huh?

**RYOUJI:** If it wasn’t the fire that killed her, then what did?

**KAI:** I don’t know, babe. It’s a lot easier to know if there’s a whole stab wound in a person, but this… 

Kai’s face is very pale. Shizuku doesn’t know if it has been the whole time, or if things have just set in for him.

**SHIZUKU:** What can you tell me about the position of the body?

**KAI:** I didn’t move her!

**YAMI:** See, he’s learning!

**SHIZUKU:** It’s really a baseline expectation.

**KAI:** Aw, I wanted praise.

**RYOUJI:** I’m really proud of you!

**KAI:** Thanks!

**SHIZUKU:** Please, we’re in front of a body. Focus.

**KAI:** Right. It’s my professional, albeit hungover, opinion that the body was posed after death. The position of her legs makes me think she was lying down when she died, potentially in the fetal position or something similar.

**RYOUJI:** But her arms are by her side! That’s not a fetal position.

**KAI:** Yeah, her arms being broken might have something to do with that.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s conjecture. Her arms could have been broken in a fight leading to her death.

**KAI:** True, I guess, but who the fuck can fight someone like her and walk away from that? Plus, there’s no defensive wounds. No scratches, no abrasions, no skin or hair under her fingernails, not so much as a knuckle bruise.

**YAMI:** Why would someone pose her, Hot Stuff?

**KAI:** I don’t know, because they’re a fucked up serial killer?

**RYOUJI:** You think it’s a serial killer?!

**KAI:** Oh, fuck, I hope not. It’s so overdone in this kind of thing. If it’s a serial killer, I’m going back to bed.

**SHIZUKU:** Again, let’s focus. Does that conclude your report?

**KAI:** Oh, there’s one more thing. Not sure if it’s relevant, but I don’t wanna get yelled at for not including it. Her leggings are ripped here— 

He points to a spot on her outer thigh.

**KAI:** And I see some kind of puncture wound in the flesh there. I don’t know what it is. I can draw you a diagram, too.

He beckons to Yami, who removes a notebook from their saddlebag, and passes it to Kai. He scribbles on it for a moment before handing it off to Shizuku.

**KAI:** Burns, breaks, and puncture. There. But I’m donezo, babes. I think I need some fresh air.

**SHIZUKU:** Thank you. This will be really helpful, I’m sure of it.

**SPOTLIGHT: STATE OF THE BODY  
**

Kai gets up a bit shakily, does a half hearted salute, and gets off the stage, leaving as fast as his hangover will let him.

**RYOUJI:** I’m still hung up on the fire thing.

**SHIZUKU:** It does seem exceptionally cruel.

**RYOUJI:** There’s that, yeah, but also… Why didn’t anyone know about a fire?

**SHIZUKU:** Elaborate.

**RYOUJI:** Well, we’re in a pretty small area. If this had lit up, I’m sure people would have smelled smoke. Isn’t film super duper flammable, too? This place should have gone up like a powder keg.

**YAMI:** Hm, that’s true. In _Inglourious Basterds_ they kill Hitler with a bunch of fire, film, and a movie theatre.

**SHIZUKU:** But the burns barely touched her. This fire wasn’t going on for very long.

Ryouji slaps his forehead, seeming to realize something.

**RYOUJI:** Oh, duh. A sprinkler system. That’s why everything is wet.

He points out some pools of water that have formed on the stage, and Shizuku recalls how wet the seats were to the touch.

**SHIZUKU:** That does explain quite a bit.

**YAMI:** Yeah, the water would’ve kept any smell down, too. Pretty clever, actually. I wonder if the killer was counting on the sprinklers.

**SPOTLIGHT: SPRINKLERS  
**

**SHIZUKU:** It’s something to consider, at least. Ryouji, are you writing all of this down?

**RYOUJI:** Oh! Yes! Of course. Just give me a second.

Shizuku looks across the theatre. Only Yami and Miyuki are still in here, which narrows down her options considerably.

**SHIZUKU:** When you’re ready, I would like to start talking to people. We can get a better picture of what happened that way.

**RYOUJI:** Sure thing! I also want to know about the projector. That’s not from this room, right?

**SHIZUKU:** It may be that someone relocated it..

As she collects herself, Miyuki crosses the room and steps onto the stage with grace.

**MIYUKI:** If Yoruhisa-san has abdicated his position, I will watch over the scene.

**YAMI:** Happy to have you, Lady.

**MIYUKI:** Though, are you not in need of fresh air as well? I believe you were… I am afraid I do not know the appropriate colloquial for this situation.

**YAMI:** Blasted?

**RYOUJI:** Smashed?

**MIYUKI:** As you say. I had imagined you would need to absent yourself as well.

**YAMI:** Oh, I’m fine. Hot Stuff is just an idiot.

**RYOUJI:** That’s not nice!

**YAMI:** I’ll put it more politely. He doesn’t make a habit of drinking a lot, so doesn’t know how to do it right. I drank a fuckton of water last night, about a glass for every drink I had.

**SHIZUKU:** Would you describe your hangover as minimal?

**YAMI:** Sure. I’m still sore and not the sun’s biggest fan today, but I can handle it.

**MIYUKI:** Very well.

Shizuku makes a mental note of that. Several people at the party had been drinking pretty heavily, and given the time of death, it feels like it could be relevant. She doesn’t know _how,_ yet, but she takes Ryouji’s tablet from him and writes it down all the same. She takes special note of Yami’s account, noting that Kai and Yami specifically were drinking heavily.

**SPOTLIGHT: HALLOWEEN PARTY  
**

**SHIZUKU:** Kajisawa-san. We would like to ask you some questions.

**MIYUKI:** Of course.

**SHIZUKU:** When was the last time you saw the victim?

It feels cruel to refer to Chiemi as ‘the victim’, but Kimi would do it without hesitation. Kimi, of course, had the advantage in that she had never investigated the murder of a friend.

She also had the advantage of being fictional.

**MIYUKI:** It was close to one in the morning, right as the party was wrapping up. She promised to clean the area as she was finishing her patrols.

**RYOUJI:** One in the morning? That’s half an hour before she died!

**MIYUKI:** Indeed it was. I… may have been the last one to see her alive.

Miyuki rubs her arms as if she’s cold. Shizuku doesn’t blame her.

_Chiemi…_

**SHIZUKU:** Can anyone corroborate this?

**MIYUKI:** I imagine Aimi-san could. She was nearby during this discussion.

**SHIZUKU:** Thank you. One more question. How much did you have to drink last night?

**MIYUKI:** I had two glasses of wine.

**RYOUJI:** Is that enough to get you, uh, blasted?

**MIYUKI:** I would think not. It is enough to make me feel warm and sociable, but any more than that and I become uncomfortable.

**SPOTLIGHT: MIYUKI’S ACCOUNT  
**

**SHIZUKU:** I see. Ryouji, are you—

**RYOUJI:** Already written down! Don’t worry.

**SHIZUKU:** Good. We should continue searching.

**MIYUKI:** I must say, Yazaki-san, I do appreciate this aspect of your personality rising whenever we need it.

**RYOUJI:** Isn’t Kimi so cool?

**MIYUKI:** Kimi… Hm. Farewell. We will keep watch here.

**YAMI:** Knock ‘em dead, Kimi-chan.

**SHIZUKU:** The idea is to prevent that.

Yami chuckles, but it sounds hollow. Their eyes drift back to Chiemi, and Shizuku’s gaze lingers on her too. It’s so hard to believe that she’s gone forever.

_That’s a thought for later. I need to stay focused._

Shizuku shakes her head, steeling herself, and descends the stairs. Ryouji follows after her with much less grace, nearly tripping over his feet as he follows her out of the theatre.

**SHIZUKU:** Let’s check the other theatres. It’s likely the projector came from there.

**RYOUJI:** Sure thing, detective.

They enter Theatre #2 together. Nobody is milling around the main room itself, so Shizuku heads right for the stairs leading to the projection room. The door at the top is already open.

Her jaw drops as she peers into the room. Film cases are randomly strewn around the room, with some hanging open, and the shelf normally holding them has been knocked on its side. And of course, the projector is gone.

**SPOTLIGHT: THEATRE #2 PROJECTION ROOM  
**

Kneeling in the middle of it all is Tsukasa, who looks lost in thought.

**RYOUJI:** Whoa. What happened here?

**SHIZUKU:** That’s what we’re here to find out.

Tsukasa looks up. Her wide, soulless eyes latch onto Shizuku immediately, taking in every inch of her with intense scrutiny. As with one week ago — _Was it only that long ago? —_ Shizuku immediately feels insecure about the outfit.

**TSUKASA:** Ah. This again.

**SHIZUKU:** Yes. This again.

**TSUKASA:** I only hope your charade is useful.

**RYOUJI:** We could say the same to you.

Tsukasa doesn’t reply to that.

**SHIZUKU:** This room. Have you touched anything in here?

**TSUKASA:** No. It was already the epicentre of destruction when I arrived.

**RYOUJI:** We only have your word for that, though.

**SHIZUKU:** Ryouji.

He throws his hands up as if in apology, and pulls out his tablet to start taking notes.

Shizuku steps into the small room. Despite the mess in the room, there is a clear path between where the projector would normally be situated and the door. She stands where the projector was, peeks out into the dark theatre below, and then turns toward the door once more.

**TSUKASA:** I believe someone sought redemption among these containers.

**RYOUJI:** The projector, maybe?

**SHIZUKU:** Doubtful. The projector isn’t exactly small.

**RYOUJI:** Huh.

**SHIZUKU:** Regardless, it appears that the projector was moved after the room was searched.

**TSUKASA:** You believe it so?

**SHIZUKU:** Indeed. The detritus was shoved to the side when the projector was dragged out, creating this path. Otherwise, there would be debris in front of the door too.

She’s more proud than she probably should be that she put that together.

**SPOTLIGHT UPDATED: THEATRE #2 PROJECTION ROOM  
**

**SHIZUKU:** Taniguchi-san. When did you last see the victim?

**TSUKASA:** At the moon’s peak. She had come to circulate the event once more. We did not speak.

**RYOUJI:** The moon’s peak… Midnight?

**TSUKASA:** Yes. Her loss… is a great tragedy. I pray she has ascended to a harmonious realm.

She holds her face in her hands. It occurs to Shizuku that the woman looks very tired.

**RYOUJI:** I thought the two of you weren’t getting along.

Shizuku bites her tongue. Her first impulse is to chide Ryouji for being rude, but she knows these are the types of questions that are necessary. Chiemi was not a person without conflict, as Junpei had been. These kinds of relationships are important to discuss, no matter how much they make her stomach hurt.

**TSUKASA:** We made our peace. And even if we had not… I would never wish harm upon her. I do my best not to harbour resentment.

**RYOUJI:** Even after she threw you out because of your secret?

Thankfully, Tsukasa doesn’t seem bothered.

**TSUKASA:** To err is human. I would much rather disregard the past for the sake of a bright future. And I am deeply saddened by Moto-san’s passing.

**RYOUJI:** Right, I’m sorry.

She sighs, not looking at him at all. Shizuku purses her lips.

**SHIZUKU:** Thank you for your time. We will uncover the truth, whatever it takes.

**TSUKASA:** We can only wish to be so lucky.

_Have some faith!_

**SHIZUKU:** One more thing.

**TSUKASA:** Oh?

**SHIZUKU:** Did you have anything to drink last night at the party?

**TSUKASA:** I am not one to freely imbibe of fruit’s decay.

**RYOUJI:** Is that, uh, a no?

**TSUKASA:** Yes.

**RYOUJI:** It’s a yes?

**SHIZUKU:** To clarify, you didn’t have anything to drink last night? You were sober?

**TSUKASA:** As sober as moonlight upon a cadaver.

**SHIZUKU:** Write down that she didn’t have anything to drink.

**RYOUJI:** Roger.

**SPOTLIGHT UPDATED: HALLOWEEN PARTY  
**

Ryouji is already climbing down the stairs, apparently more than done with trying to make sense of Tsukasa, so Shizuku dips her head to Tsukasa and follows him down.

**RYOUJI:** Anything else in the cinema you want to check, detective?

**SHIZUKU:** That should be all. Let’s reconvene outside and continue our search.

Ryouji nods, and the two of them step out of the theatre and back into the lobby. Shizuku’s eyes drift towards the counter where she met with Chiemi only a few days ago. The ghost of her smile still haunts the air.

Shizuku clenches her fists and heads outside, shading her eyes to adjust to the sunlight. The street itself is mostly empty, though Kai is sitting under a nearby tree, typing on his tablet.

**SHIZUKU:** I think it may be opportune to return to the clinic. It was in a similar state of disarray when we arrived earlier.

**RYOUJI:** Great idea! You lead the way!

Shizuku nods and crosses the street, confidently marching inside the clinic, through the hall, and into the exam room.

They’re not the first people to check it out. Seijirou is sitting on the bed inside, rubbing his face, while Katsuya pours water into a paper cup from the tiny sink.

**RYOUJI:** Oh. Maybe we should come back later?

**SHIZUKU:** We don’t have time to waste. Stand in the hallway if you must.

Ryouji nods gratefully, and she pushes into the small room. It doesn’t look any different than earlier, but she should try to properly assess the damage.

All the cupboard doors are open, and are mostly empty, with their contents strewn on the floor. The drawers are hanging open too, some of which were pulled out and thrown on top of the counter.

She turns to address the occupants.

**SHIZUKU:** Do we know if anything’s been taken?

**KATSUYA:** No clue. I asked Keda-san, but they said they never took inventory.

_Damn._

**SPOTLIGHT: EXAM ROOM  
**

**SEIJIROU:** Ugh…

**KATSUYA:** You need some more water? 

**SEIJIROU:** If it’s not a problem. I’m sorry.

**KATSUYA:** No biggie! You’d do the same for me, yeah?

Seijirou rubs his temples again. His eyes are red, and he looks unwell. Katsuya pours him another cup of water, which he downs.

**SHIZUKU:** What happened?

**KATSUYA:** Someone’s got a nasty hangover. 

**SEIJIROU:** I’m barely conscious. I’ve only been awake for half an hour. Taniguchi-san got me up when the Body Discovery Announcement played.

**SHIZUKU:** I see. When was the last time either of you saw the victim?

**KATSUYA:** Half past midnight, I think? She was patrolling, and we waved at each other a bunch. I… I can’t believe she’s gone. She was my friend.

**SEIJIROU:** I know. I barely believe it.

Shizuku takes a deep breath. It feels like there’s a hole in her chest.

**SEIJIROU:** It’s about the same for me. I saw her around when Katsuya did, but the last time I talked to her was just after the costume contest, when I gave her my cookies.

**SHIZUKU:** Can anyone corroborate that?

**SEIJIROU:** Uh, you? Weren’t you there?

_...Oh, right._

**SHIZUKU:** Testing you. If you’re hungover, your memory is less reliable.

**SEIJIROU:** Is that true?

She doesn’t know, but it sounds plausible enough, so she simply nods sharply.

**SPOTLIGHT: SEIJIROU’S ACCOUNT  
**

**SHIZUKU:** I see. Thank you for your insight.

Seijirou only shrugs and rubs his face again. Katsuya helpfully gets another cup of water filled up. Shizuku steps back into the hallway, where Ryouji is just finishing typing.

**RYOUJI:** I think I got all that.

**SHIZUKU:** Good. Let’s be on our way.

He glances back into the room, his face a painting of sympathy.

**RYOUJI:** Poor guy, though. I guess I’m glad I didn’t drink at all last night. I can’t imagine going through this like that.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s a good point.

**RYOUJI:** It is?

She pokes her head back into the room, startling Katsuya to the point that they nearly drop their paper cup of water.

**SHIZUKU:** How much did the both of you drink last night?

**SEIJIROU:** Ugh, don’t talk about drinking.

**KATSUYA:** I had a few cups, but Keda-san was hounding me with a bottle of water the whole time, so I never got truly shwasty.

**RYOUJI:** (Shwasty? Whatever, I’m writing it down.)

**SEIJIROU:** I drank too much. I don’t know how much specifically, but a lot.

**SHIZUKU:** Is it safe to say that you were drunk last night?

He nods, pinching the bridge of his beautiful nose.

**SEIJIROU:** I’ll go a thousand years without drinking again. I promise.

**SHIZUKU:** Good luck with that one. Thanks.

**SPOTLIGHT UPDATED: HALLOWEEN PARTY  
**

She pops back into the hallway, where Ryouji has just finished typing.

**RYOUJI:** I’m getting pretty fast at this note taking thing. Do we have any leads on other places to investigate? 

**SHIZUKU:** Nothing obvious. We should start tearing Retribution Street apart. We’ll find something.

_We have to. We don’t have enough to even start._

**RYOUJI:** I trust your judgement!

They leave the clinic quietly. Shizuku peers around the street, surveying the remaining buildings. Their options are the bakery and the funeral home. Admittedly, she isn’t that much in the mood to investigate the funeral home and its creepy wax effigies. Unless they prove relevant…

**SHIZUKU:** Let’s start with the bakery. 

There’s no telling if the bakery will be relevant either, but can she really know until she’s investigated? Though, she could say the exact same thing about the funeral home that she is definitely not avoiding. Luckily, Ryouji doesn’t seem to realize, and starts walking off while she’s still arguing with herself.

She quickens her pace and reaches him just in time to slip into the bakery with him. The bell over the door rings far too cheerfully for the occasion. The eatery section looks the same as it has every time she’s visited it before, but it seems like the back has been disturbed again.

**EIJI:** That damn bell…

Ah, people. Or person, at least. Shizuku enters the back to see Eiji drinking from a large water bottle, and Kaoru seated on the counter, quietly nibbling on some of the leftover cookies.

**EIJI:** So loud…

**KAORU:** Ugh, right? Like, why’s it gotta ‘ding ding ding’ so much? Can’t it do that quietly?

**EIJI:** Why are you so annoyed by it? You didn’t fucking drink.

**KAORU:** Yeah, but you spun me around in circles for like an hour. Whoosh.

**EIJI:** That doesn’t explain you having a fake hangover!

**KAORU:** Maybe I’m just trying to be a part of the club, huh?

**EIJI:** It’s a dumb club. A club for stupid people. You’re not welcome here.

**KAORU:** Just because you were all sloshed doesn’t make you stupid!

**EIJI:** Fuck off.

**KAORU:** Someone’s grumpy! 

**EIJI:** Someone’s got a fucking hangover.

_Well, that’s one way to find that out._

**SPOTLIGHT UPDATED: HALLOWEEN PARTY  
**

**RYOUJI:** Uh, hey! Are we interrupting?

**KAORU:** Nothing important! I thought I’d come look around here for stuff, but I haven’t found anything yet, which really really sucks. And now I’m hungry.

They shove another cookie in their mouth.

**RYOUJI:** Just wondering, not that I was eavesdropping, but did you say you got spun around in circles?

**KAORU:** Oh! That was last night.

**RYOUJI:** ...Why were you spun around?

**EIJI:** Ugghrhr…

**KAORU:** Oh, that’s simple, they were trying to play spin the bottle! But there wasn’t a bottle, because Tobe-chan was holding onto it and is way too scary to steal from, so they decided to make it be a person instead! And I’m a person! So they— 

**RYOUJI:** Who is they?

**KAORU:** Nizuno-chan, Yoruhisa-chan, and Uehara-chan!

They point at Eiji for emphasis.

**KAORU:** I guess they just really wanted to play spin-the-something! Or maybe everyone just wanted to smooch? Lots of cheek kisses all around, really! That’s how you know it was a good party!

Shizuku declines to note how sharply Ryouji frowns at that.

**KAORU:** It’s like, super clean in here, by the way. Whoever cleaned up after the baking contest did really good.

**RYOUJI:** You’re welcome.

Kaoru claps their good hand against their sling.

Shizuku quietly observes the bakery. It does look very clean, but something looks a little out of place. It hits her a second later; the standing sign with the allergy list has been moved behind the ovens. Curiously, she approaches.

The list itself looks the same as it did prior to the baking contest, but her eyes catch onto the first item and linger. ‘Chiemi Moto - nuts (all)’. It’s probably a coincidence, and definitely not worth calling Ryouji over to write down. 

...But she might remember it, just in case.

**SPOTLIGHT: ALLERGY LIST  
**

Shizuku heads back over to the counter, tuning into the conversation that’s been going while she was otherwise focused.

**RYOUJI:** There’s a lot of leftover cookies. More than I expected.

**KAORU:** Yeah, everyone made a ton! Especially you, Shizuku-chan!

**SHIZUKU:** That’s true.

**KAORU:** Like, even with the cookies being the costume contest prize, and throwing out Tobe-chan’s so nobody ate punishment rocks by accident, and me giving Moto-chan some freshly baked ones, there’s so many left. You guys are crazy.

**RYOUJI:** Oh, that’s right. I forgot you gave some to Chiemi.

**KAORU:** Yeah!

Their shoulders sag.

**KAORU:** Yeah… Poor Moto-chan…

**SPOTLIGHT: KAORU’S ACCOUNT  
**

Shizuku forces the anguish bubbling in her chest down into a corner. Now is not the time to lose focus.

**SHIZUKU:** We _will_ find her killer. Whatever it takes.

**KAORU:** Y’know, you’re so clipped and formal and poised. Were you doing that last time? I don’t remember.

**SHIZUKU:** It’s okay, you were on a lot of pain medication.

The words slip out before she can force professionalism up the surface again. She simply shakes her head once, trying to get back into character.

**RYOUJI:** She’s Kimi Tachibana! The detective!

**SHIZUKU:** If this role will aid in the capture of the killer, it’s one I play gladly.

**KAORU:** Oooh! Ooh, I see it now, okay. Your hair’s really fluffy, so I wasn’t totally sure. Usually I thought your hair was really flat for that role! Not that flat is bad, mind you, it can totally be a look, but I just wonder if you’ve ever used leave-in conditioner to— 

**EIJI:** For the love of— Stop fucking yelling. I’m begging you.

**KAORU:** I’m not yelling!

**RYOUJI:** Yes you are.

**SHIZUKU:** Your natural volume is fairly high.

**KAORU:** Oh. Sorry, Uehara-chan.

Eiji tiredly rubs his face.

**EIJI:** Whatever. Ugh.

Shizuku’s eyes dart towards the standing sign, then drift back towards the cookies Kaoru is passively eating. Without a word, she grabs one out of the container — one of Miyuki’s, she presumes, as there’s no icing on top — and snaps it clean in half.

Nothing blatantly suspicious. Shizuku snaps open a few more assorted cookies, only realizing she doesn’t have to look at her own after already breaking it, and examines them.

**KAORU:** Are you hungry, Shizuku-chan? You can just eat something. I won’t judge.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m not. I’m looking for nuts.

**RYOUJI:** Huh? Why?

**SHIZUKU:** It’s only a hunch for now. 

**RYOUJI:** No, I mean, why didn’t you just ask me? I tasted all of them at the baking contest.

**SHIZUKU:** Then report on it. Immediately.

Ryouji regards her curiously, but straightens up.

**RYOUJI:** Aye-aye, detective. No, none of the cookies had any tree nuts that I could taste. 

**KAORU:** I didn’t notice either! Though almonds get mixed in with sugar cookies without me noticing, like, all the time!

**RYOUJI:** And if there’d been peanuts in any of them, I’d be dead.

**KAORU:** Plus, they weren’t allowed as ingredients anyway! They would’ve been instantly disqualified!

_Right. And I don’t see any nuts in these, anyways._

**SPOTLIGHT: LEFTOVER COOKIES  
**

**SHIZUKU:** That looks like all we’ll get from here. Let’s go.

**RYOUJI:** Oh, okay. Are we going to the funeral home now? It’s the last building on Retribution Street.

_Ugh._

**SHIZUKU:** Unless something comes up along the way.

**RYOUJI:** That sounds fine.

They bid Eiji and Kaoru goodbye, then leave the bakery. As they do, Shizuku hears Eiji swearing about the bell again.

They’re quiet as they walk up Retribution street. Shizuku’s eyes drift to the theatre as she goes by, but she forces herself not to dwell on it. Instead, she fixes her gaze on the funeral home and hopes they won’t need to stay long.

Just as Ryouji takes his first step up, Kizou comes out from the inside. They grin down at the pair, but quickly solemn.

**KIZOU:** Come to investigate?

**SHIZUKU:** That was our intention.

**KIZOU:** Well, feel free, but the place is cleaner than an ice cube with an evening date. Doesn’t look like anyone’s been in there since the place opened up.

**RYOUJI:** Untouched, huh?

**KIZOU:** I’ve been here and the bakery, and it looks like both of them are irrelevant to Moto’s death.

_Oh thank goodness._

**SHIZUKU:** In that case, we won’t waste our time. Thank you for the information.

**KIZOU:** Hey, whatever helps us nail the bastard. If it’s anything like last time, this is gonna be slippier than— slippier than… Ugh, me, I guess?

They look down at their hands, then frown.

**RYOUJI:** Are you really still oily?

**KIZOU:** I think I got it all off of me, but I still feel unclean.

**SHIZUKU:** Explain what’s going on.

**RYOUJI:** Oh! Keda-san and I cleaned the bakery together yesterday. They were showing off, as usual— 

**SHIZUKU:** Be polite and accurate in your reporting.

**KIZOU:** No, it’s okay, I was showing off. I was trying to juggle with some of the stuff left on the counter as I went to put it away. It turns out I’m good at juggling dry things, but slimy stuff? Not so much.

**RYOUJI:** They flubbed it and a whole bottle of coconut oil went all over the floor.

**KIZOU:** It was already slippery before I got there!

**SHIZUKU:** I imagine you mopped up so no more accidents would take place.

**KIZOU:** Of course! If by ‘mopped’ you mean ‘got some paper towels!’

**RYOUJI:** We didn’t want to walk all the way back to the cul de sac to get mops…

**SHIZUKU:** I see. This was yesterday, you said?

**KIZOU:** Hold on, is this relevant?

**SHIZUKU:** Anything could be.

**RYOUJI:** Yes, detective! Nobody had cleaned it up after the bake off, so when Keda-san found it still dirty they asked me to help. I was just walking by.

**KIZOU:** Jeez, you and Kajisawa are just otters holding hands, aren’t you?

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t know what that means.

**KIZOU:** See? You sound just like her!

**SPOTLIGHT: KIZOU’S ACCOUNT  
**

**RYOUJI:** If that’s everything on the street, maybe we can find something useful in the cul de sac. We could see about getting into Chiemi’s house?

**SHIZUKU:** That sounds reasonable.

**KIZOU:** Need anything else from me?

**SHIZUKU:** Just one thing. You didn’t drink at the party, correct?

**KIZOU:** Nope! But you knew that already, didn’t you? Do you think it’s related?

**RYOUJI:** Anything could be!

**KIZOU:** Huh. Well! Good luck with that. I’m going to find out if Kajisawa needs more starfish on duty.

**SPOTLIGHT UPDATED: HALLOWEEN PARTY  
**

As they sprint off, Ryouji cocks his head.

**RYOUJI:** Starfish?

It’s probably yet another metaphor they’re never going to understand. Shizuku clenches her fists and begins walking back to the cul de sac and Ryouji runs after her.

The remnants of the Halloween party bring her no joy. It had been so exciting to set up, and now her only association with it is the cold feeling in her stomach as she remembers how Chiemi smiled at her as she left.

In a way, she’s still wrapped up in her cape. Still standing on the porch, not realizing that this is the last time they will ever meet.

Ryouji’s quiet sigh brings her back to the present. Aimi is standing next to a toppled over garbage can with her hands on her hips. She’s in a caricature of curiosity. Close by is Nao, writing in her little notebook. She’s wearing thick sunglasses.

_Again?! They’re STILL hanging out?!_

**AIMI:** Shizuku-senpai, Ryouji-senpai! Have you come to help us?

**RYOUJI:**...I guess. What are you looking at?

**AIMI:** It’s just the funniest thing! Do you think the wind knocked the can over?

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t recall there being wind last night.

**AIMI:** Right? So strange that Chiemi-senpai’s garbage can got knocked over, then.

Sure enough, they’re standing right outside Brachiosaurus. 

**SHIZUKU:** Have you investigated it at all?

**AIMI:** Investigate…? Oh, no way! It’s way too gross to put my hands in a trash can! Plus, I’d probably just mess the evidence up anyway!

Ryouji kneels down and peers inside the garbage can. Shizuku bends over him, cocking her head to see inside as well.

**RYOUJI:** Huh, there’s frosted cookies in here. That’s odd.

The cookies lie alone in the bottom of the bin, frosting smeared against the plastic sides. Most of them are whole, but one seems to be mostly crumbs.

**AIMI:** I wonder if Chiemi-senpai threw them away?

**SHIZUKU:** I recall her saying that she doesn’t particularly like sweets. It’s a plausible enough theory.

_Still…_

**SPOTLIGHT: BRACHIOSAURUS TRASH  
**

_Tobe-san’s been pretty quiet. She’s just staring at her notebook._

For a moment, Shizuku contemplates leaving her alone. A silent Nao is a positive Nao, in her opinion. But she shakes her head; Nao was very helpful last time, and she can’t just throw away a potential perspective.

**SHIZUKU:** Tobe-san, what are your thoughts on the matter?

Nao doesn’t reply. Shizuku raises her voice.

**SHIZUKU:** Tobe-san?

She doesn’t look up.

**NAO:** You’re being really loud today.

_What?!_

**NAO:** Shhh…

**AIMI:** Everybody, use your inside voice~! Nao-senpai’s got a headache, sillies!

Nao winces back from Aimi’s peppy scolding.

**RYOUJI:** Kimi— Shizuku, will you be fine here if I go poke around Chiemi’s house? I’m sure I can figure out how to get in.

**SHIZUKU:** I will, but will you?

**RYOUJI:** Sure. Kai talks through his lockpicking like a tutorial enough for me to guess my way through.

**AIMI:** You don’t have to do that! Mayor Terry never fixed the sliding glass door in the house, actually. You can walk right in, senpai!

_That’s so dangerous!_

**RYOUJI:** How does she sleep at night? Or… did sleep at night.

**AIMI:** I don’t know~! I wish we could ask her!

**SHIZUKU:** I wish we could too.

**NAO:** Shhh. Stop talking. Forever.

**RYOUJI:**...Okay. Well, I’ll go check it out now.

She watches him go around the house, while her eyes catch on how the lid on a different garbage can is askew. She hesitates, thinking about how much she’d enjoy talking forever to annoy Nao, before getting back on task. Someone died today. Her petty revenge is seriously out of place.

Before she goes, though, she looks back at Aimi.

**SHIZUKU:** Just to be clear, you didn’t drink at the party, did you?

**AIMI:** Not a drop, senpai! It’s totally against my contract!

**SHIZUKU:** And you, Tobe-san?

**NAO:** Blugh.

**AIMI:** And Nao-senpai had a little too much, I think. Teehee!

_As I figured._

**SPOTLIGHT UPDATED: HALLOWEEN PARTY  
**

With that settled, Shizuku goes next door and peers into the Apatosaurus garbage can. She doesn’t know what she’s expecting, if anything. 

There’s some paper at the bottom. To be safe, she reaches in and pulls it out. It’s actually a ripped film label for _Magic’s Last Stand._

_Weird. ...This is Keda-san and Kageshita-san’s place, isn’t it?_

**SPOTLIGHT: APATOSAURUS TRASH  
**

**AIMI:** What did you find, senpai?

Shizuku whirls so quickly she almost falls over. Aimi is standing behind her, peeking into the garbage with a blank expression.

**SHIZUKU:** Ack! I didn’t know you were there!

**AIMI:** So sorry! I wasn’t trying to startle you!

**SHIZUKU:** It’s fine. Try not to do it again.

**AIMI:** Of course, senpai! But what is that? Some kind of sticker?

She mutely passes the label to Aimi, who takes it curiously.

**AIMI:** You’re so smart, senpai! I never would have noticed this without you.

**SHIZUKU:** Don’t play stupid, Aimi-san. We don’t have time for it.

Aimi looks genuinely stunned as Shizuku turns away. Guilt feels heavy in her stomach; Shizuku would never say something like that. But Kimi would. And Kimi, in this case, is at least half correct. Time is running out.

Shizuku steps back into the cul de sac, then into Diplodocus’ yard; Kai and Ryouji’s house. Their garbage can doesn’t look disturbed, but it doesn’t hurt to check.

It’s a little hard to make out, but Shizuku realizes that the missing scrap from Chiemi’s leggings is in the trash.

Two is coincidence. Three is a pattern.

**SPOTLIGHT: DIPLODOCUS TRASH  
**

**AIMI:** Shizuku-senpai! Come over here!

Shizuku turns her head. Aimi is standing over by Triceratops, pointing at the trash can. She heads right for her.

**AIMI:** I don’t want to mess with any evidence, but look!

Shizuku peers in. Looks like boxes of candy, probably from the theatre. She grabs them and squints at the boxes.

‘Grandpa Peanut’s Treats.’ ‘Hazelnut Joy.’ ‘Great Almond Holiday.’

_...Okay, this is getting ridiculous._

**SPOTLIGHT MERGE: BINNED EVIDENCE  
**

**SHIZUKU:** Thank you, Aimi-san.

**AIMI:** Of course! I only thought to do what you were trying!

At this point, she has to check all of them. Iguanodon is next, so it doesn’t surprise her that Aimi follows her over.

Inside it are several used matches and a matchbox. Shizuku unfortunately recognizes the box from the bakery drawers.

**SPOTLIGHT UPDATED: BINNED EVIDENCE  
**

Shizuku looks at Aimi, expectation clear on her face. Aimi obliges.

**AIMI:** I wonder how these got here! I’m sure Miyuki-senpai hasn’t used any matches recently!

**SHIZUKU:** I’m starting to have an idea.

**AIMI:** Huuuh? Well, I guess that’s why you’re the detective, senpai!

Next in the cul de sac is Stegosaurus; Yami and Kaoru’s house. Shizuku expects the worst as she pulls off the lid to the garbage can, only to frown in surprise.

It’s completely empty. There isn’t even any normal waste inside.

_Odd._

**SPOTLIGHT UPDATED: BINNED EVIDENCE  
**

**AIMI:** Hm! Looks like there’s nothing to worry about here! What a relief!

**SHIZUKU:** Absence of evidence is evidence too.

_And I’m sure you know that._

**AIMI:** I’m learning so much, Kimi-senpai!

Shizuku nods firmly to her. There’s only two houses left to check; T-Rex Rex and Velociraptor. Aimi cheerfully bounces after her as she goes right for the trash can.

The T-Rex trash can contains a pile of highly flammable film from the cinema. Shizuku looks up at the house silently. Eiji’s been living here on his own for the past… week? Has it only been a week? It feels like so much longer.

**SPOTLIGHT UPDATED: BINNED EVIDENCE  
**

**AIMI:** Only your trash is left, senpai. What do you think will be in there?

**SHIZUKU:** I have no idea. Let’s find out instead of wasting time speculating.

**AIMI:** Wow wow! So cool!

They cross the cul de sac. Shizuku’s stomach twists as she gets close. It’s somehow the worst, approaching whatever lies in her own trash can. 

What’s sitting in the bottom is completely unexpected, though. Shizuku has to reach in and pick it up to properly identify the item; an epipen. 

_What’s this doing in here?_

It’s a redundant question. Someone put it in there, obviously. But what it has to do with the murder, she’d like to find out.

**SPOTLIGHT UPDATED: BINNED EVIDENCE  
**

**AIMI:** Hm hm hm~! How mysterious.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s a word for it.

Before she can say anything else, her tablet buzzes in her pocket. She has a sinking feeling she already knows what it’s going to say before she reads it.

**_TIME’S UP._ **

**_ALL RESIDENTS GATHER AT THE GAZEBO._ **

**_2:19:28_ **

She lets the panic flood her system for a full three seconds before putting it away with the tablet in her pocket.

_I don’t know what to do. I don’t know who did it. I don’t even know how to find out who did it._

She rubs her eyes with her knuckles.

_Regardless, someone is going to die today._

Biting back a harsh frown, Shizuku and Aimi head for the gazebo. Nao is already waiting there, looking extremely out of it. Aimi bounces over to her, while Shizuku takes a look at the bulletin board. There’s nothing of interest on it.

_Wait, what?_

She does a double take. Sure enough, the envelopes that had been stuck to the bulletin board for the past several days are gone.

**SHIZUKU:** When did that happen?

**AIMI:** They were gone when Miyuki-senpai and I came outside this morning! I wanted to assume Mayor Terry got bored of them, but…

Aimi’s cheeks puff out in an exaggerated frown.

_So the killer already got them?_

She doesn’t have much more time to ponder it, because her former classmates are approaching. Everyone looks exhausted, and most of them look really sad. Shizuku finds herself searching for Chiemi among the crowd, before it feels like someone swung a sledgehammer at her chest.

**RYOUJI:** Hey, detective. Did you find anything while I was gone?

Shizuku turns to face him, instantly relieved at the sight.

**SHIZUKU:** It seems like the killer planted evidence in everyone’s trash to hide the trail.

**RYOUJI:** Oh, wow! I didn’t learn anything important.

Shizuku tells him the specifics, which he writes down dutifully. As an afterthought, she hands him the epipen she removed from her garbage.

**RYOUJI:** Oh, this is interesting.

Just as he’s finishing up, Terry swoops down from the sky and perches on top of the gazebo.

**TERRY:** You know the drill, don’t you? All aboard!

The fairy lights are still hanging in the gazebo. Shizuku presses her lips together tightly as she enters. The others file in silently. Nothing else can really be said at this point.

The gazebo rumbles, then slowly begins sinking into the earth. As they go underground, Shizuku allows a single tear to fall down her face.

_I can’t be weak anymore. Kimi wouldn’t cry, would she?_

Her eyes sting anyway.

_Chiemi thought I was strong._

_I’ll have to be strong for her, not Kimi._

She squares her shoulders.


	25. 2.9 - A Mask That Looks Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the Dead Are Watching
> 
> Spotlights can be found [here.](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1HDj--e0oYmI3GWKYsrrus63sJFPvpzlSlWB9fKSb3D0/edit?usp=sharing)

When the elevator comes to a stop, once again people linger. Shizuku feels their eyes on the back of her head and knows what she has to do. Her sensible heels clack against the cold tile floor leading to the same courtroom she swore she’d never have to see again.

The same witness stands. The same massive judge’s seat. Junpei’s face in black and white, a black bar covering his eyes… Hitoshi’s face has joined him, located in the same place Hitoshi had stood in the previous Class Trial. Chiemi’s is the same.

For a moment, Shizuku considers the fact that wherever she stands now might be filled with a monochrome image of her next time, so she should pick carefully. She shakes the thought free of her head.

That sort of thing won’t help her now.

She approaches the same seat she was in last time, pausing there. Should she sit in the same place? Would that count as forming a habit? Does she want any habits whatsoever about these trials?

Kai makes it easy, positioning himself in his seat from a week ago. Ryouji takes place next to him, beckoning her over. She smiles. She won’t be in the same seat, but at least she’ll still be next to friends. The others come quickly after that, mostly choosing new seats.

She notes Katsuya sitting with a solemn expression next to Hitoshi’s portrait. Seijirou walks, blind and pinching the bridge of his nose, and clumsily takes a seat next to Junpei’s portrait. Kaoru whines at the separation, but ends up on the other side of Hitoshi.

Many pause at the empty seat between Chiemi and Junpei, not wanting to occupy a place between victims, but Tsukasa takes the position with a blank expression as usual.

She stares out at the sea of faces, flesh and images alike, staring back at her.

**CLASS TRIAL: START!**

**TERRY:** All settled in? Good. Court is in— 

**NAO:** We know. Shut up.

**TERRY:** Oooh? Does someone have a HEADACHE?

**NAO:** Someone has a— hold up.

**AIMI:** Are you okay?

**EIJI:** Aw, gross, she looks like she’s gonna puke.

**KAI:** If she pukes, I’m also gonna puke. Fair warning.

**NAO:** Can I get— can I get a bucket? Please?

**TERRY:** Wow, manners? From YOU? I suppose I’ll have to accommodate you just this once.

A panel on one of the walls opens, drawing Shizuku’s attention. She hadn’t been aware that it was even a door, the seam was so miniscule. A metal bucket skids across the floor as if kicked over, eventually tipping over as it hit one of the witness stands.

Nao mutely leaves her seat, grabs it, and places it upon her witness stand with her head hovering over it.

**YAMI:** Honestly, are you good?

**NAO:** I’m fine. Let’s go. Trial time.

**MIYUKI:** Is everyone ready?

A few people nod, but the question is mostly greeted with silence. Shizuku looks from uncertain face to uncertain face, and knows her own expression is the same.

_ What did we do last time? _

The question is painted on everyone’s faces. Shizuku frowns.

_ Will anything from last time even apply here? _

She doesn’t know the answer. Insecurity snatches at her heart, making her feel almost faint as she realizes the amount of expectation being placed on her shoulders at this moment. She’s the detective. She should know the answer. She should be able to save everyone, just like she did before— 

But she’s not Kimi! How many times does she have to tell everyone that? Why can’t anyone accept that— 

**NAO:** Ughrgrh…

The groan echoes in the metal bucket.

**KATSUYA:** Okay, dumb question maybe, but all these trials are is nothin’ but questions. Who killed my friend?

**EIJI:** If anyone accuses me I’m gonna fucking lose it.

**RYOUJI:** Well that just makes you sound defensive!

**YAMI:** Buttercup, I love that you’re taking initiative, and I think that’s a great question. But maybe not to start with.

**MIYUKI:** What question do you think would be more appropriate, Nizuno-san?

**YAMI:** Well, you’re gonna laugh, cuz it’s just about as vague.

**MIYUKI:** I never laugh.

**AIMI:** Miyuki-senpai, you’re so funny!

**YAMI:** My question is this. What the hell happened?

**EIJI:** I was honestly waiting for somebody else to tell me, so I could go back to bed.

**KIZOU:** It’s only 2:00, weirdo!

**EIJI:** Great advice from someone who has never had a fucking hangover.

Shizuku takes a deep breath. This is already getting out of control and it hasn’t even started yet.

**SHIZUKU:** I think we should go over what we already know.

**KATSUYA:** Okay.

Their eyes are red, and their knuckles are white as they grip the edges of their stand. Shizuku can’t tell if they’re hungover, miserable, or just tired. Maybe all of the above.

**KATSUYA:** We know that a sick motherfucker did this.

Kaoru nods sagely.

**KAORU:** Because of the puke!

**KAI:** Oh, that too. I thought they meant because of the everything.

**EIJI:** Because of what everything?

**RYOUJI:** Did you not see the body?

**EIJI:** ...No.

**YAMI:** Firecracker. You did investigate, didn’t you?

**EIJI:** ...I looked in the bakery?

**MIYUKI:** Perhaps only those who bothered to investigate should be included in the conversation, then.

**KAORU:** Aw, don’t get mad at him! Think about it this way. If he had come in, he would have seen the puke, and then puked, and then there’d be two things of puke to investigate, and nobody wants that!

**NAO:** Stop saying puke.

**KAI:** Ugh, seconded.

**SHIZUKU:** Let’s get on topic. The body was found in the theatre in a very particular state, right? That has to mean something.

**KATSUYA:** It means that whoever killed her hated her.

**SEIJIROU:** Did anyone even hate her, though?

**AIMI:** I definitely didn’t! She was so sweet and strong!

**TSUKASA:** As consistent as the sun…

**YAMI:** You had beef with her, though. Right, Owl-chan?

**TSUKASA:** We resolved our differences long ago.

**EIJI:** Plus, she’s vegetarian. If anything, they had tofu with one another.

**YAMI:** Still, wouldn’t a killer want us to believe any issues had been resolved? Tofu or otherwise?

**MIYUKI:** I can attest to the fact that the two have had very little conflict since the death of Kuseyama-san.

**KAI:** We don’t  _ know _ if the killer hated her. Maybe it was like, to prove a point.

**KATSUYA:** What kind of point does something that horrible prove?!

**KAI:** I don’t know! Something about her protecting us, and now she can’t?

**SEIJIROU:** That’s not a point so much as just the flat truth now.

**KAI:** Maybe they wanted to prove that she’s a bad protector!

**KIZOU:** If we’re having to argue over what point it was they were making, they did a bad job.

**KATSUYA:** Obviously they did a bad job, dude. They did an entire murder.

**RYOUJI:** It could have something to do with the movie playing?

**KIZOU:** What movie even was it? It was hard to tell with how it was projected.

**MIYUKI:** I am not certain. I looked at the film, but the case was unlabeled.

**KIZOU:** I guess neither of us are big movie folks, anyway.

**EIJI:** It was that one Nizuno mentioned. Eraser-something.

**MIYUKI:** I thought you did not investigate the theatre.

**EIJI:** No, but Nishiyama told me about the scene, and Nizuno was telling me about the movie last night.

_ Hold on. That’s not right. _

**SHINING SPOTLIGHT: HORROR MOVIE  
**

**SHIZUKU:** The movie playing was  _ Magic’s Last Stand,  _ not what Uehara-san just said.

**YAMI** : I was gonna say something, but honestly I was shocked that he remembered anything from last night. I was half convinced that he’d blacked out halfway through.

**KAORU:** Does that, like, matter at all? I mean, what’s one super gross horror movie or another?

**KAI:** Technically Eraserhead isn’t a horror movie. It  _ is _ gross, but more because of weird uncanny special effects and— blurgh. I thought about the scary baby too much and now Tobe-chan is gonna have to share her bucket.

**NAO:** Fuck off. Get your own.

**MIYUKI:** Nishiyama-san’s question still stands. Does the movie in question play a significant role?

**TSUKASA:** Only the moon can say for now.

**SEIJIROU:** I can’t say I’ve heard of either of those, so it seems pretty arbitrary.

**AIMI:** Neither have I! 

_ I haven’t seen it, so maybe someone else should explain. _

**SELECT A PERSON: YAMI NIZUNO**

**SHIZUKU:** Nizuno-san, you said earlier that the movie was relevant. Can you explain for everyone?

**YAMI:** You got it, Kimi-chan. The movie is a rebuttal to ultra high feminine magical girl narratives around truth and justice, directed by— 

**SHIZUKU:** Please, just focus on the relevant parts.

**YAMI:** Right, sorry. A magical girl vigilante who uses violence to pursue justice, like Cherry-chan, is lured into a yakuza boss’s private theatre.

**KIZOU:** Okay, I’m starting to see the connection.

**YAMI:** There’s more. She’s wrapped in film and burned to death at the end of the movie. Kinda like… Well, you know.

**KATSUYA:** Chiemi was  _ burned to death?! _

**EIJI:** What the fuck?!

**NAO:** No. Pay attention.

**KATSUYA:** But that’s what they just said!

**KAI:** I mean, I guess it’s possible...

**SHIZUKU:** Is that really true, Kai? You’re our stand in for a medical examiner. You need to be certain.

**KAI:** Oh, um. Well, okay. No, I don’t think she was burned to death.

**KATSUYA:** How can she both have been burned to death and not be burned to death?!

**KAI:** She was definitely burned! Someone definitely wrapped her up in film and tried to burn her, like the movie, but they were all first degree burns. Smoke inhalation maybe could have killed her, but…

**EIJI:** Wait, we don’t know what killed her?

**SHINING SPOTLIGHT: FILE OF TERROR  
**

**SHIZUKU:** I understand that you’re feeling sick, but could you open up your tablet?

**EIJI:** Huh? Me? Shit, I have homework now?

**NAO:** Look at the Terry file.

Eiji dutifully pulls out his tablet and looks at the file. His face pales slightly, and he shakes his head.

**EIJI:** Did the last one also have a shitty little one liner about the victim?

**RYOUJI:** Did you not read it last time, either?

**EIJI:** Don’t fucking judge me you little bat!

**RYOUJI:** Hey! You know I’m scared of those!

**SHIZUKU:** The point is, while she was burned, it seems like the fire probably didn’t kill her.

**SEIJIROU:** Wait, what about the smoke inhalation? Could that have done it?

**AIMI:** Ooh! That could be it!

_ That doesn’t sound right… Who could prove it, though? _

**SHINING SPOTLIGHT: SPRINKLERS  
**

**SELECT A PERSON: RYOUJI HINO**

**SHIZUKU:** Ryouji, do you remember what you pointed out to me in the theatre?

**RYOUJI:** Huh?

**SHIZUKU:** The seats and everything were all wet, weren’t they?

**RYOUJI:** That’s right! The sprinkler system must have gone off as soon as smoke got to the ceiling. It’s a pretty basic safety feature for big public buildings like theatres.

**AIMI** : It only takes a few seconds for smoke to get to a ceiling, right?

**KIZOU:** With something as flammable as film, it’d be quick as a turtle with a grudge.

**KAI:** It takes way longer than a few seconds to die from smoke inhalation.

**KAORU:** I guess that rules that out, too.

**YAMI:** Do you think the culprit did it after she had already died?

**EIJI:** Fuck, Nizuno, that’s dark.

**YAMI:** Well, murder is pretty dark.

**KAI:** It’s definitely possible. I can’t imagine an alive Moto-san just letting that happen to her.

**MIYUKI:** How utterly repugnant.

**AIMI:** Poor poor Chiemi-senpai…

For a split second, Aimi looks genuinely distraught, before her face snaps back to still, porcelain innocence.

**KIZOU:** Still makes less sense than a toaster on wheels to me.

**KAORU:** A toaster on wheels would be really convenient if you wanted toast in bed. But then the crumbs would— Oh! Maybe it was to match the horror movie? Like Ryouji-chan said! But the killer got confused and messed it up!

**KAI:** Every sentence that comes out of your mouth is a roller coaster.

**RYOUJI:** I couldn’t say for sure, either way.

**TSUKASA:** The film was right before their eyes…

**KATSUYA:** She’s right, wasn’t the movie playing right there? Why would they get confused and mess it up?

**AIMI:** Maybe it’s a clue!

**YAMI:** You think the killer intentionally left a clue for us? C’mon, Ai-Ai, you’re smarter than that.

**AIMI:** Huhhh? Am I? No way!

**MIYUKI:** It may be better to turn the subject to a different avenue. We can return here once there is more evidence in our favour.

**KATSUYA:** As long as we find who killed her. As long as they pay.

**SHIZUKU:** There are a lot of other options at the scene to talk about. 

**YAMI:** No kidding. That place was a mess. It made Kuseyama-san’s death look simple and respectful by comparison.

**KIZOU:** There’s a lot of questions here. Why was she at the theatre?

**RYOUJI:** And who is strong enough to fight her and break her arms?!

**KAORU:** Taniguchi-chan could probably do it!

**KATSUYA:** But she wouldn’t. They already resolved their garbage. Right?

**TSUKASA:** Correct.

**SEIJIROU:** Well, what about Keda-san?

**KIZOU:** Normally I’d be offended at the implication, but nah. I’m more of a flips and tricks kind of strong. All in the legs.

**SHIZUKU:** It’s true, Chiemi— Um. Moto-san said that they couldn’t bench much at all. She was clearly stronger than they are.

**KAI:** In any case, I don’t think she was attacked. Though, if someone snuck up on her maybe…?

**YAMI:** Was her neck broken or anything?

**KAI:** Nope!

**YAMI** : Damn, then that’s a dead end. I do want to figure out what the hell she was doing in the theatre at one in the morning. The party was over by then, and I don’t think she’d have had a reason to patrol all the way to the end of Retribution Street…

Everyone pauses to think that one over. Shizuku spots Aimi tapping her chin, her head tilted to one side, and watches her for a moment. Aimi glances over at Shizuku, seems to realize that she’s being watched, and decides to speak up.

**AIMI:** It’s sooo weird, right? All that stuff everyone said! If she had no reason to be there… Is it possible that she wasn’t?

**KATSUYA:** You’re starting to sound like Tsukasa.

**KAI:** Babe, what the hell are you talking about?

Aimi looks at Shizuku with wide eyes. She resumes tapping her chin.

**AIMI:** I don’t know! I guess I just thought if something was impossible, it’d just be impossible, right? I’m not making any sense, huh?

_ Alright, we’ll do this the hard way. _

**SHIZUKU:** I think I know what she means.

**SHINING SPOTLIGHT: STATE OF THE BODY  
**

**SHIZUKU:** The body was found sitting in a strange position, her head tilted, with both of her arms broken.

**RYOUJI:** So someone did attack her!

**NAO:** Nope.

**SHIZUKU:** It seems to me that she didn’t die in the theatre. She was posed there. Right, Aimi?

**AIMI:** Hmm? What?

**SHIZUKU:** It means that she didn’t go to the theatre. She died somewhere else and was taken there, to be posed.

**EIJI:** Ew, what?

**KIZOU:** You didn’t think she naturally died in that position, right?

**EIJI:** I don’t fucking know?! I’m not a crazy person, so I’m not particularly upset that I don’t know what crazy killers do!

**YAMI:** Firecracker has a bit of a point. Why would someone pose her at all? Unless of course, it goes hand in hand with the whole ‘making a point’ shtick.

**SEIJIROU:** The pose does mimic the movie, right?

**KAI:** Not exactly. In the movie she’s standing up.

**RYOUJI:** Still, that sounds close enough!

**KATSUYA:** The only ‘point’ I get is that whoever killed her was a horrible, cruel person!

**TSUKASA:** Sweet lamb, I ask that you not be taken in by fury. This hall of justice will reveal every bitter truth in the end.

Katsuya tears their hands through their hair, and it messily falls over their face.

**KATSUYA:** It just keeps  _ happening… _

**SEIJIROU:** Well, the killer must have done it right after she died. Otherwise, it’d be impossible to move her, right?

**NAO:** Hm.

Nao looks for a moment like she might have something to say, before her face goes distinctly pale and she puts her whole head inside the metal bucket again.

_ Is she going to… Okay. Someone else knows the answer, anyway. _

**SELECT A PERSON: KAI YORUHISA**

**SHIZUKU:** Kai, can you answer a question for me?

**KAI:** I’ll do my darndest!

**SHIZUKU:** How long does rigor mortis take to set in?

**KAI:** In humans?

**RYOUJI:** Why would she be asking about another animal?

**KAI:** You know what, good question. I don’t even know the answer for anything else. It’s about four hours.

**SEIJIROU:** That’s where people get, like, stiff? Right?

**KAORU:** Wow, you are OUT of it today!

**SEIJIROU:** But that’s what I meant! When someone first dies they’re still, um, person flexible. I think. So the killer would have had to move her fast. She still could have died in the theatre.

**SHIZUKU:** Then why would the killer break her arms?

**RYOUJI:** I still think someone could have attacked her.

**YAMI:** Nah, we went through it and nobody is strong enough to break her arms with her fighting back. She’d demolish us.

**KATSUYA:** I’m still not following y’all’s point. Why do her broken arms prove that the killer moved her later?

**NAO:** Technically, it doesn’t.

**SHIZUKU:** Since there were no defensive wounds on the body, like from a fight, it seems like the bones were broken post-mortem. Right, Kai?

**KAI:** Ugghh. Yeah.

**EIJI:** You okay?

**KAI:** Yeah, I thought about the bruising around the— Seriously, mystery girl, can I borrow your bucket?

**NAO:** Get your own. I’m using it.

**YAMI:** They probably broke her arms to cover her in that film, if they were mimicking the movie.

**MIYUKI:** In that case, the culprit must have been awake rather early to do such a thing. Otherwise, they risked swift discovery.

**SEIJIROU:** So we think the killer killed her right after the party, left, and then came back to pose her after rigor mortis had set in?

_ It does sound a little far fetched put like that… There must be something else we’re missing. _

**KIZOU:** Must’ve been nasty moving a body covered in vomit. 

**SEIJIROU:** Covered in…?

**KAI:** Bleh. Super gross. Don’t even make me think about it.

**SHIZUKU:** Kai, you EXAMINED her.

**KAI:** ...That I did. Why?

**SHINING SPOTLIGHT: POOL OF VOMIT  
**

**SHIZUKU:** The only vomit at the scene was a small puddle near the base of the stage. Moto-san’s body was free of it, save a fleck on her face.

**KIZOU:** Damn, where’d I get that idea from?

**YAMI:** I’m more concerned about Hot Stuff mixing it up, considering he was the one to actually look at her.

**KAI:** I’m baby right now. Leave me alone.

**YAMI:** You’re not baby! You’re hungover!

**KAI:** I can be both!

**YAMI:** You’re 25!

**RYOUJI:** But we need your medical expertise!

**KAI:** Feels like ‘Zuku’s got that covered, honestly.

**SHIZUKU:** I can only repeat what you told me. I don’t have personal experience examining cadavers.

Though at this rate, it might be something she’ll have to pick up. Shizuku immediately shakes her head, horrified by the thought.

_ Nobody else is going to die. ...Besides Chiemi’s killer. _

The woodchipper in the back of her mind whirs again. She digs her nails into her palms and forces herself to view everything from an objective angle. She can worry about losing another one of her friends once she’s figured out which one of them it’s going to be.

**KATSUYA:** Wait, if there’s vomit at the scene of the crime, doesn’t that imply that she died there?

**KAORU:** Technically, we don’t know if she puked or somebody else did!

**RYOUJI:** It’s true, Kai was throwing up a lot. Lots of people drank enough that they could have puked, I guess.

**EIJI:** But wasn’t there some on her face? Wouldn’t that prove it?

**KAORU:** Unless someone barfed on her face!

**SEIJIROU:** Okay, please, I think I’m done with this train of thought.

**AIMI:** Anyway, I didn’t see anything on her face! At least, I don’t remember anything!

**YAMI:** Are we even certain that it’s vomit on her face? If there was anything there?

_ Everyone’s having a hard time remembering, myself included. _

She looks at the diagram that Kai gave her, but it doesn’t have anything like position or vomit marked on it. She needs something more concrete...

**NAO:** Idea.

**KAI:** Wow, she’s even more vague than usual!

**NAO:** Terry. Show us pictures of the crime scene.

**TERRY:** What pictures of the crime scene?

**NAO:** There are cameras everywhere. Give us a still so we can see it.

**TERRY:** And why should I do that?

**NAO:** Because this trial won’t go anywhere otherwise.

**TERRY:** Maybe I don’t want it to go anywhere. Have we considered that, hmm??

**NAO:** It’ll really upset everyone in here.

**TERRY:** Hm. Say ‘please’ again. I liked that.

**NAO:** No.

**RYOUJI:** Don’t antagonize him! He might do something to you!

**EIJI:** Like what, bitch at us like a stupid baby some more?

Ryouji stares down at his hands.

**SHIZUKU:** Let’s not forget that Terry is capable of crying acid, should he so choose.

**NAO:** I don’t care.

Terry flaps his wings indignantly a few times, but a couple seconds later, an electronic beep pierces the air, and several photos appear on the screen inside Shizuku’s witness stand. 

**TERRY:** Never ask me for anything ever again.

**NAO:** Whatever.

Somehow, Shizuku has a feeling that Nao won’t be keeping that promise. Either way, now she’s far too distracted looking at the images before her.

There are three pictures. One taken from a distance; there’s some motion blur of people moving around, and Kai kneeling next to Chiemi’s body. Another is just of her slack face, waxy and odd in the red light from the projection. A third is her in profile, a closer view of the body.

_ How did they take this picture? _

A chill goes down Shizuku’s spine. The profile picture is from the side that Kai had been sitting on for the majority of the investigation, but he is nowhere in sight.

_ When was this taken? _

**EIJI:** Hey, what’s this on her leg?

**KAI:** Actually, I’m not sure.

**MIYUKI:** It appears to be some manner of puncture.

Eiji squints, leaning into his stand to take a closer look.

**EIJI:** It looks like an injection site.

**KATSUYA:** A what?

**EIJI:** Like for a needle? Look, it’s a tiny ass hole, but they ripped open her leggings to puncture her with something. Does a pen make sense? No. Does a pasta noodle make sense? I don’t think so. So it was probably a needle.

**ADDITIONAL SPOTLIGHT: EIJI’S ACCOUNT  
**

**SHIZUKU** : That’s… very interesting, actually.

**KAORU:** Are we sure the killer injected her with— eugh, no, I’m rephrasing. Are we sure the killer poked her with something, and she didn’t do it herself?

**EIJI:** Do I look like a fucking psychic to you?

**KAORU:** ...yyyyes?

**RYOUJI:** I’d guess that if she were going to give herself a shot of anything, she’d take her own pants off, right? Instead of ripping through her leggings?

**KAORU:** Oh! That does make sense. I think these were her only pair of her costume leggings, so she wouldn’t wanna damage ‘em.

**KATSUYA:** Did she tell you that?

**KAORU:** Yeah, once I was lucid after the pain meds I asked her all those questions I wanted to ask her before she broke my arm!

**KIZOU:** Okay. So there’s an injection site, probably done by the killer. Does that tell us anything?

**EIJI:** Fuck if I know. I thought we were playing the ‘focus on tiny random details’ game.

**AIMI:** I guess the question now is… What did they give her a shot of?

**KAI:** Maybe it was adrenaline! Straight to the heart!

**RYOUJI:** More like straight to the thigh.

**TSUKASA:** Bitter conduct, or unsavory guide, perchance?

**KATSUYA:** Okay, this time I don’t even know what she’s talking about.

**SHIZUKU:** Actually, I do? That’s from Romeo and Juliet, right?

**KAI:** Oh, I love the Baz Luhrmann version!

**YAMI:** You would.

**TSUKASA:** Foul poison…

**KIZOU:** It’s true, the infirmary was trashed. Someone could have been looking for poison.

**MIYUKI:** I knew we ought to have taken an inventory of the medicines.

**YAMI:** Since we don’t know the cause of death, poison does seem possible. We already determined that we couldn’t overpower her, and that she was probably moved post-mortem, so someone could have poisoned her and just waited for the poison to kick in, right?

**KAORU:** It would also explain the p— 

**KAI:** Ugh, don’t say it. Nobody say that word again. Yo, Terry, can I get a bucket too?

**TERRY:** Limit of one bucket per trial, pal.

**RYOUJI:** Poor thing. This must be rough to do on a hangover.

_ That’s right. Lots of people were drinking last night. If Chiemi died only a half hour after everyone went home… _

**SHIZUKU:** That’s a good point.

**RYOUJI:** What is?

**SHINING SPOTLIGHT: HALLOWEEN PARTY  
**

**SHIZUKU:** A hangover would likely make this crime difficult to pull off. The culprit only had about half an hour to get sober before killing Moto-san.

**YAMI:** Even with my water trick, I don’t think anyone could get sober in that time. 

**KIZOU:** Eh, depends. If they hadn’t had much to drink in the first place, some water would be enough to rearrange their squirrels.

**EIJI:** Can you say something that makes sense for once?!

**KAORU:** Maybe the killer wasn’t thinking right? Cuz they were so smashed? Like, maybe it was an accident.

**MIYUKI:** I disagree. I would say it is nigh impossible to accidentally poison someone.

**KAORU:** I’m trying my best!

**SEIJIROU:** The crime scene was arranged pretty delicately, wasn’t it?

**YAMI:** I don’t know if I’d say delicately, but there was definitely some clear thinking intention behind it.

**RYOUJI:** Oh yeah. Even if I don’t understand the point of it, it was definitely deliberate.

**SEIJIROU:** So, you’d have to be in your right mind.

**KATSUYA:** Right mind?! What the killer did was horrible!

**SHIZUKU:** I believe he means the culprit couldn’t have had very much to drink. Anyone who was falling over themselves at the party is out.

**EIJI:** So I definitely didn’t do it. ‘Falling over myself’ pretty much sums up my Halloween experience. In case anyone was getting any ideas about accusing me. Yami.

**YAMI:** Heh.

**RYOUJI:** How do we know you weren’t pretending? To be drunk, I mean.

**EIJI:** That’s a stupid fucking question. What kind of idiot pretends to be drunk?

Shizuku very pointedly does not look at Ryouji.

**RYOUJI:** It… was just an idea?

**NAO:** He was drunk.

**EIJI:** Where the fuck is this even coming from? Do we have a problem I don’t know about?

**RYOUJI:** It’s not personal. It’s just that there’s flammable film in your garbage can. The same stuff that was wrapped around Chiemi’s body.

**EIJI:** There’s WHAT?!

**KAORU:** I’m definitely getting ideas about accusations now!

**EIJI:** Hey!

**YAMI:** Well, to be fair, Sweet Baby Boy— 

**RYOUJI:** I’ve told you I hate it when you call me that!

**YAMI:** You and Hot Stuff had a piece of Cherry-chan’s leggings in your garbage. If I were you, I wouldn’t be so quick on the offensive.

**KATSUYA:** Yeah, we shouldn’t team up on him.

**AIMI:** I don’t mean to tattle, but Kizou-senpai and Katsuya-senpai had the name of that scary movie in their trash caaans~!

**KIZOU:** We what?

**KATSUYA:** You can’t think that we—?

**KIZOU:** That’s not fair, they just defended you!

**KATSUYA:** And now I’m feeling less charitable! I peeked in yours, and there were matches in your garbage, Aimi-san!

**KIZOU:** Well, I’m sure there’s a rational explanation there! There’s lots of uses for matches!

**KATSUYA:** Not when my friend got lit on fire!

**SHIZUKU:** Are you all honestly not seeing a pattern here? There’s stuff in everyone’s garbage cans.

**NAO:** This is all just noise.

**RYOUJI:** I wouldn’t get so high and mighty if I were you, Miss Buckethead! I saw the epipen in your trash!

**NAO:** Interesting.

**KAI:** Well, technically speaking, Shizuku could just as easily be the source of that as shady pants over there.

**NAO:** Even more interesting.

**YAMI:** It’s not likely, since she helped set off the discovery announcement. Plus, if anyone’s gonna merc someone and then do a bunch of crazy shit to the body, Shady-chan seems like a more plausible bet.

_ I hate defending her, but… _

**SHINING SPOTLIGHT: BINNED EVIDENCE  
**

**SHIZUKU:** The thing is, there were incriminating things in almost every single garbage can. I don’t think we can admit any of them as clear cut evidence.

**MIYUKI:** That does seem logical enough.

**RYOUJI:** Yeah, I guess that’s fair. Plus, I wasn’t sure how a used epipen would be related to this case at all.

**SHIZUKU:** Actually, that’s a really good point.

**RYOUJI:** Don’t sound surprised!

**SHIZUKU:** I’m not! But each of these things in the bins must be related to the case somehow. If the killer spread all this evidence out to try to get rid of their trail, then they must have picked these things on purpose.

**KIZOU:** Alright. Let’s go down the list.

**AIMI:** Miyuki-senpai and I had matches! I guess that connection is probably pretty obvious, huh?

**KAI:** Right. For the fire. Ryouji and me had— 

**MIYUKI:** Ryouji and  _ I. _

**KAI:** Fine. Ryouji and I had the bit of leggings that went missing. Seems connected.

**EIJI:** I don’t even remember what that brat said I had.

**TSUKASA:** Fuel for the flames of hate.

**KATSUYA:** The film that was used to burn her.

**EIJI:** Okay, that’s a connection.

**KIZOU:** We had the label, is that right?

**AIMI:** Yep! Then Shizuku-senpai had the epipen, and Seijirou-senpai plus Tsukasa-senpai had some candy!

**KAORU:** Candy? That sounds random!

**AIMI:** I, like, totally thought the same thing!

**EIJI:** Okay, so who are we missing? I’d guess Moto herself wouldn’t have anything, so we can skip that one.

**SHIZUKU:** Actually, there were leftover cookies from the bakeoff in there.

**YAMI:** Still, she could have thrown those out any time.

**NAO:** Missing one still.

**KAORU:** Right! What was in my trash? I never looked in my own!

**AIMI:** See, that’s something funny!

**YAMI:** Uh oh, she only says that if it’s important.

**AIMI:** Huh? What does that mean?

**YAMI:** Nothing. Tell us what’s funny, Ai-Ai.

**AIMI:** Oh! I just noticed that Kaoru-senpai and Yami-senpai’s trash was totally empty! Must’ve gotten forgotten!

**KAORU:** Aw, I was hoping I’d get included somehow.

**MIYUKI:** So we have several items clearly relating to the body, and how she was discovered. But we also have several items we cannot place. What were the candies, specifically?

**SHIZUKU:** Ryouji? Can you read the notes on the subject?

**RYOUJI:** Oh! Right! I’m glad I wrote these down!

He pulls out his tablet and reads the list aloud.

**RYOUJI:** Grandpa Peanut’s Treats, Hazelnut Joy, Great Almond Holiday.

**KAI:** Weird, all off brands. Maybe they’re Canadian?

**YAMI:** I don’t think the brands are what matters. They’re all nutty candies.

**EIJI:** So what?

_ I’ve got an idea. _

**SHINING SPOTLIGHT: ALLERGY LIST  
**

**SELECT A PERSON: KATSUYA KAGESHITA**

**SHIZUKU:** Kageshita-san?

**KATSUYA:** What’s up?

**SHIZUKU:** Do you remember helping me set up for the bakeoff?

**KATSUYA:** Sure thing. This feels off topic, though.

**SHIZUKU:** It was your idea to have the allergy list posted, right?

**KATSUYA:** Oh! Oh, yeah, I know what you mean! Chiemi was deadly allergic to nuts!

**RYOUJI:** Oh! That would explain the epipen, too!

**MIYUKI:** This is simply too much to be counted as a coincidence, in that case.

**AIMI:** So… She choked on a peanut?

**KAI:** More like anaphylaxis.

**KAORU:** Ugh, gross.

**SEIJIROU:** Bluh, we were on the right track with poison, if that’s the case.

**KAORU:** But, if it were an allergy… Wouldn’t that mean it could be an accident?

**KATSUYA:** I’m not accepting that. Unless somebody  _ accidentally _ broke both of her arms, wrapped her up in film, and then put on a freaky movie before setting her on fire?

**SEIJIROU:** That does sound less likely when you put it like that.

**KAORU:** But I mean, if they got her an epipen, then…

**RYOUJI:** It’s also possible that somebody found her, right? If they found her, tried to save her, failed, and then did a weird fucked up statement by putting her there…

**KAI:** Yeah, but who would do that?

Before the question has fully departed his lips, all eyes slowly turn toward Tsukasa. Tsukasa’s eyes widen a fracture.

**KIZOU:** Not to be grim, but if anyone is strong enough to break bones frozen in rigor mortis, it’d be Taniguchi.

**TSUKASA:** Tis not the eye of the world on all of us now?

**EIJI:** You have to know that doesn’t mean anything, right?

Nobody’s gaze so much as wavers.

**YAMI:** You do have a bit of a flare for the dramatic, Owl-chan.

Tsukasa’s hands tighten on the strap of her bag. She leans forward, as if to address each person looking at her personally, and when she speaks her voice is as clear as a bell.

**TSUKASA:** The portrait of Moto-san’s untimely passing… The whole situation is extremely fucked up, don’t you think?

Eiji’s spluttered laugh is as jarring as Tsukasa using plain Japanese.

**RYOUJI:** Well, this wouldn’t be the first time you moved a body.

**TSUKASA:** You cannot understand the gravity of taking a life.

**KIZOU:** I think the circumstances are different, though. She moved Kuseyama’s body because he got killed in her house. She didn’t try to make some crazy scene out of it.

**MIYUKI:** I concur. The elements are too dissimilar. 

**KATSUYA:** But that just brings us back to the beginning! WHY is her body like this? WHY did someone do all that to her?

**TSUKASA:** A mirror of acridity…

**SEIJIROU:** It was all about mimicking the movie, right?

**YAMI:** I can’t buy that anymore. I mean, the killer didn’t even actually burn her to death.

**KAORU:** And they tried to save her first, right? With the epipen?

**KIZOU:** We can’t say for sure that’s what they intended, though.

**KAORU:** But it makes sense!

**MIYUKI:** I must admit that the tableau feels more of an afterthought than anything else.

_ Maybe… _

**SHIZUKU:** We might be thinking about this the wrong way entirely.

**AIMI:** Huh? What’s the matter?

**SHIZUKU:** Maybe the scene is just a distraction. If we keep circling around trying to determine what it means, we’ll never figure out what actually happened.

**NAO:** Interesting.

**EIJI:** I don’t fucking get it.

_ I might need some evidence to back this up. _

**SHINING SPOTLIGHT: FILE OF TERROR  
**

**SHIZUKU:** Remember, Terry withheld the cause of death from us. We’ve only been able to speculate about what it might be.

**MIYUKI:** Yes, I believe it was because our captor is cruel and capricious.

**SHIZUKU:** That may be true, but what if there’s another reason for it? Why would Terry want to keep it a secret, specifically?

**AIMI:** Maybe it’s a clue about the Minister’s true identity!

**EIJI:** Right, because she was stabbed to death with a custom pen with their name on it?

**NAO:** It’s part of the game.

**SHIZUKU:** Exactly. I think that Terry kept it a secret because the culprit was trying to hide it.

**RYOUJI:** I guess that makes sense. If you’re running a murder game, and it hinges around the murderer trying to get away with it, it makes sense to try to make it easier on the murderer.

**KAI:** Ugh, so fucked up.

**KAORU:** But what does that have to do with anything?

**SHIZUKU:** It’s just a theory, but I think the killer was trying to hide the true cause of death with the whole presentation of the body. The movie, the fire, everything. 

**SEIJIROU:** You’re saying if they hadn’t done all that, the cause of death would be too easy to guess at?

**KATSUYA:** It does sound right. If we found her curled up on the ground with no signs of injury but a puncture wound, and a handful of nut candies, we’d immediately guess that she’d been poisoned with nuts.

**EIJI:** Still fucked up, though.

**KATSUYA:** Yeah. Extremely fucked up.

**YAMI:** Okay, I’m following along. We’ve got an idea of why the body is like this, and how the body ended up like this, but no idea who.

**KIZOU:** We can try to narrow it down, I guess!

**RYOUJI:** Well, we figured out it wasn’t a physical strength thing. So that doesn’t rule anyone out.

**AIMI:** And everybody stopped by the bake off at least once, so anybody could’ve seen that allergy list!

**KAORU:** Plus! We all had stuff in our trash cans!

**YAMI:** Except for one.

**KAORU:** Right! Ours didn’t have anything. How curious!

**YAMI:** Is it curious, Pancakes?

**KAI:** (I forgot that’s what they call them. That’s such a funny nickname.)

**SHIZUKU:** (Shh!)

**KAORU:** Yeah! It’s super weird! If someone was trying to frame everyone, why would they skip our house?

**AIMI:** Maybe because they didn’t want to frame themself, or something?

**EIJI:** But that’s dumb. If they didn’t want to frame themself, why would they isolate themself out as having nothing pointing to them?

**KAI:** Or maybe they’re just dumb?

**YAMI:** I’d guess because they were panicking. I don’t think they’re dumb.

**SEIJIROU:** Hey, what are you implying? It’s your house too, you know.

**YAMI:** Sure. But I discovered the body, marking me as innocent. And even if I hadn’t, I couldn’t haul a projector or carry Moto-san without a lot of help.

**KAORU:** Wait, hold on—!

**YAMI:** C’mon, Pancakes. You have that flair for the dramatic too.

**KAORU:** Hey! Stop! I don’t like this! I definitely didn’t do it! I’m not a murderer!

**SEIJIROU:** Get off their back!

**KAORU** : Yeah! Get off my back! I’m not crazy! This is totally unfair!

**YAMI:** I don’t think you’re crazy. I think it was a mistake.

**KAORU:** Stop! Stop it!

**YAMI:** You didn’t drink at the party, meaning you’d have no problem getting up early to set up the body. I think you freaked out, seeing that Moto-san had died due to your actions. You tried to save her, didn’t you?

**KAORU:** No! No! None of this happened!

**YAMI:** I think you did this all to throw everyone off, in your own funny little creative way.

**EIJI:** I don’t like how much this is adding up.

**KAORU:** Seijirou, tell them they’re wrong! Tell them!

**SEIJIROU:** I… I want to, but…

He crosses his arms, his face closing off.

Kaoru howls in misery before starting to lash out, pointing fingers at everybody.

**KAORU:** Well, look! I’m not the only one who didn’t drink! And I’m not being defensive, I’m just defending myself— No! Hey! 

They jab a finger at Ryouji.

**KAORU:** You didn’t drink! And you and Keda-chan left early! Who also didn’t drink! Either of you could have done it!

**RYOUJI:** Hey! That’s totally unfair!

**KIZOU:** C’mon, calm down. If you’ve got a point to make, make it rationally.

They run their healthy hand through their hair, letting it tangle and untangling it with a grunt of effort.

**KAORU:** And Shizuku didn’t drink! Kajisawa-chan only had one glass of wine! Aimi-chan and Taniguchi-chan! They didn’t either! Plus!

**AIMI:** Sounding pretty defeeensive~!

**TSUKASA:** Little bird... 

They jab a finger at Shizuku again for good measure.

**KAORU:** You’re the one who set up the allergy list! Maybe that was a ploy to get the information! And wasn’t it Kageshita-chan’s idea anyway? And— and! Like everyone said! Taniguchi-chan had problems with her!

**KAI:** Shizuku literally discovered the body! That’s not fair!

**SEIJIROU:** This is all sounding pretty flimsy, Kaoru.

**KAORU:** And Tobe-chan? What even is her deal? We don’t know how much she drank, or what she does, like EVER! The only person who ever knew where she was was Moto-chan, and look how that turned out!

**EIJI:** But she was drinking with us! There’s no way she could have— 

**KAORU:** The people who drank a medium amount too, they also could have done it, and honestly? How do we even know who drank and who didn’t? People are liars! Anyone could have—!

**NAO:** Stop.

**KAORU:** YOU stop!

**NAO:** No. I know who drank and how much.

_ I guess I don’t have a choice in who I want to present this evidence. _

**SHINING SPOTLIGHT: HALLOWEEN PARTY  
**

Nao pulls out her notebook and flips back a few pages before delicately clearing her throat. She looks down at her bucket, shakes her head, moves it to the side, and clears her throat a second time.

**NAO:** Yazaki, Hino, Nishiyama, Keda, Taniguchi, and Shimizu didn’t drink a drop.

**KAI:** Who the hell is Shimizu?! I really thought I finally had everyone’s names memorized!

**RYOUJI:** It’s Aimi.

**KAI:** Oh. Well now I’m embarrassed.

**NAO:** Are you done? I have more.

**KAI:** Carry on, scary pants.

Nao licks her lips and continues to read.

**NAO:** Kageshita, Kajisawa, and Kumode had a handful of drinks, but not enough to be truly drunk.

**RYOUJI:** Weird, all K names.

**NAO:** Nizuno, Yoruhisa, and Uehara drank enough to embarrass themselves.

**EIJI:** Hey, hold on, where are you on this list?

**NAO:** Doesn’t matter.

Something about the list nags at Shizuku, but she can’t place a finger on it.

**SEIJIROU:** It does matter, because you were wasted.

**KATSUYA:** Wasted enough to get the list wrong, anyway.

**AIMI:** Hmm? Which part is wrong?

**KATSUYA:** I was with Seijirou this morning. He had a nasty hangover. He definitely drank more than I did.

**SEIJIROU:** I way overdid it last night.

**NAO:** Nope. I wrote it down as it was happening.

**SEIJIROU:** So, as you were drinking as much as I was?

**KAI:** It is true that alcohol can mess with your memory.

**NAO:** Which is why I wrote it down as it was happening. It doesn’t make you hallucinate.

**KATSUYA:** Maybe he drank more after you stopped paying attention?

_ I was there. I should remember. _

Shizuku tries to concentrate.

She stood across from Seijirou, he had a cup in his hand, and they were talking about drinking. She remembers they talked about it, but what did he say?

_ “You’re stronger than you think.” _

She shakes her head. Not Chiemi. Seijirou. What had he talked about?

She remembers Chiemi’s kind brown eyes looking down at her in the light from the cul de sac. She remembers the thin cape wrapped around her shoulders. She remembers— 

Everything except what she’s supposed to be remembering!

She fights back the urge to sob. What does it matter, anyway? What does it matter if she can remember? If someone is lying? Chiemi is dead and this isn’t going to bring her back.

She’s glad she’s sitting in the witness stand, or else she knows her knees would get weak and she’d have to lean against something to remain standing.

She’s not a detective.

She’s not Kimi.

She’s not like Chiemi, who could see her way to justice clearly. She’s not like Ryouji, with a never failing kind heart. She’s not like Nao, who seems to always remember the right things.

She’s just an actress.

_ “You’re stronger than you think.” _

But what if Chiemi was wrong? What if she’s weak? Weaker than anyone else here, and all she’s good at is leaning on other people for help?

What if she can’t do anything at all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you solved the murder already? Tell us your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> We'll be back on December 4th.


	26. 2.10 - A Mask That Looks Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone Else's Future
> 
> Thank you Jonah for the CG <3

She shakes her head sharply, and tries to think harder.

Just trying to remember isn’t good enough. She’ll have to depend on someone who can. And if they’re lying, then everyone might be screwed. But if they’re not…

Well, she’ll just have to make a  **leap of faith.**

**SELECT A PERSON: NAO TOBE**

**SHIZUKU:** Tobe-san.

Her voice is colder than she expected it to come out, cutting through the chatter and arguments.

**SHIZUKU:** I talked to Kumode-san at the party. He wasn’t drinking as much as he claims. You’re right.

**KAI:** Well, shit.

She sneaks a glance at Seijirou. His face is perfectly still.

**RYOUJI:** If it had come from anyone else I’d think it was fake, but there’s no way she’d lie to agree with Tobe-san.

**MIYUKI:** You remember speaking with him at the party?

**SHIZUKU:** Yes. He was either lying about his alcohol intake then, or now. Either way, there’s a lie and it’s not coming from Tobe-san.

**YAMI:** Hold on, but he had no reason to lie at the party about how much he was drinking.

**EIJI:** Even if he did, what reason could that be that isn’t super shady?

**AIMI:** Super duper shady!

**MIYUKI:** Lying about his intake then would imply that the murder was, in fact, premeditated.

**KIZOU:** But if the killer tried to save her with an epipen, then it was an accident!

**RYOUJI:** Regardless, the fact that his story is the only inconsistent one is pretty noteworthy, right?

**AIMI:** Super duper noteworthy!

**KATSUYA:** Wait, so, we’re accusing Seijirou now?!

**KAORU:** No! He didn’t do it! I didn’t do it and he didn’t do it and that’s final!

**MIYUKI:** We must get to the bottom of this.

**KAI:** Sure, but right now it’s a literal case of he-said she-said. With another she-said for emphasis.

**TSUKASA:** If only one could cut the mist around this…

**SEIJIROU:** I didn’t lie. Tobe-san and Yazaki-san are wrong.

**YAMI:** Blondie, can anyone actually prove that?

**KATSUYA:** I told you before! He’s been dealing with a hangover this whole time!

**SEIJIROU:** And if you don’t believe them, Taniguchi-san woke me up and brought me to the crime scene. It’s just a misunderstanding.

**TSUKASA:** I will aver his truth.

**KAORU:** Yeah! Seijirou would never hurt a fly!

**KIZOU:** Both you and him are plenty suspicious.

**MIYUKI:** It is true. We never determined that you were innocent.

**KAORU:** I didn’t kill Moto-chan either! Why don’t you believe me?!

**RYOUJI:** We don’t have any proof to go one way or another, do we?

_ Not yet. But maybe if I think on it… _

**We need to retrace our steps…**

**> >HALLOWEEN PARTY**

**> >ANAPHYLAXIS **

**> >EPIPEN**

**> >MIYUKI’S ACCOUNT**

**> >STATE OF THE BODY**

**> >BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT**

**> >BINNED EVIDENCE**

_ Let’s see here. _

**Can any suspects be negated?**

**> >SELECT: MIYUKI’S ACCOUNT<<**

_ Chiemi died at 1:30 in the morning, only half an hour after the party ended. Anyone with too much to drink is an unlikely suspect, as they would have needed to wake up early to set up the crime scene. _

**What actions did the culprit take?**

**> >SELECT: STATE OF THE BODY<<**

_ The culprit broke Chiemi’s arms, wrapped her in flammable film, and tried to set her on fire. They also projected a horror movie with similar beats to the murder over her body. _

**> >SELECT: BINNED EVIDENCE<<**

_ That’s not all. After, they took evidence from the scene and disposed of it in everyone’s garbage. They spread it out so that nothing could immediately implicate anyone. The Stegosaurus house had no evidence in their trash, which makes Kaoru look suspicious. _

**Why is Yami cleared?**

**> >SELECT: BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT<<**

_ Yami, Ryouji, and I discovered Chiemi in the first place. The announcement can only be set off by innocent people. So that leaves Kaoru as a big suspect. However, they’re not the only one. _

**Why is Seijirou suspicious?**

**> >SELECT: HALLOWEEN PARTY<<**

_ Admittedly, I’m trusting Tobe-san’s word on this one, but Kumode-san lied about how much he had to drink at the party. He either lied at the party itself, or the morning after. The inconsistency is suspicious no matter what, but can we determine which one it was? It would depend on if the murder was premeditated or not. _

**What proves premeditation, or lack thereof?**

**> >SELECT: EPIPEN<<**

_ According to Ryouji, the epipen has been used. We’re guessing that the culprit tried to save Chiemi and failed, then set up the scene we found as an afterthought. Ergo, the crime was not premeditated. If we assume that, it means Seijirou is more likely to be lying about having a lot to drink. But this evidence isn’t conclusive. _

**What evidence can steer doubt one way or another?**

**> >SELECT: ANAPHYLAXIS<<**

_ Chiemi’s cause of death is most likely anaphylaxis. We don’t have a concrete murder weapon on our hands, but if we did, that could determine if Kaoru or Kumode-san is more likely to be the killer. _

That’s it. Shizuku looks back to the trial room with renewed conviction, only to realize that the room is in disarray.

**KAORU:** I don’t know I don’t know I don’t know!

**MIYUKI:** We must approach this calmly and rationally, or else—

**KATSUYA:** Nobody’s being rational! You’re all just accusing each other of being liars!

**KIZOU:** Kageshita, you just accused Tobe of lying.

**KATSUYA:** She is! I’m right!

**NAO:** Thanks.

**RYOUJI:** Maybe if we could—

**KAORU:** You’re all wrong! Seijirou and I aren’t killers!

**YAMI:** Give it up, Pancakes.

**AIMI:** Oh no! What are we going to do now?

**EIJI:** I don’t fucking know! I’m barely following this trial!

**SEIJIROU:** This is such a waste of time. Obviously, I didn’t do anything. You all trust Tobe-san?

**KAI:** Nah, but I trust Shizuku!

**AIMI:** Does anyone else think it’s funny that Seijirou-senpai isn’t defending his best friend~?

**KAORU:** Stop! Shut up! He’s just scared, just like I am!

**SEIJIROU:** Stop trying to speak for me!

**TSUKASA:** _ Hush! _

Her loud voice carries through the crowd. As the others simmer down, Shizuku clears her throat and raises her voice.

**SHIZUKU:** There’s a way to determine which one of them is the culprit.

_ If it’s even either of them. _

**KAORU:** That’s ridiculous!

**TSUKASA:** Speak, woman of sunlight.

**SHIZUKU:** We must identify the murder weapon. It will point to the true killer.

She prays that she’s right. It’s certainly worth a shot, but this is a bluff.

**RYOUJI:** It had to be something she was allergic to. Some kind of nut.

**YAMI:** Well, there were a bunch of nut candies in Blondie and Owl-chan’s trash. It could be that.

**AIMI:** Huh? I never would have thought of that!

**NAO:** You wouldn’t have thought of it because it’s wrong.

**SHIZUKU:** It doesn’t seem to be the case. The candy boxes weren’t opened.

**MIYUKI:** It does seem out of character for Moto-san to simply eat nut candies if she knew she was allergic.

**EIJI:** Well, you had that baking contest the other day. Maybe one of them put nuts in the cookies.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s not right either.

**SHINING SPOTLIGHT: LEFTOVER COOKIES  
**

**SELECT A PERSON: RYOUJI HINO**

**SHIZUKU:** Ryouji, you judged the baking contest. Were there any nuts in the cookies?

**RYOUJI:** No way, I would have noticed. We disqualified use of nuts for safety purposes. Shizuku looked at all the extra cookies too.

**TSUKASA:** Each sweet was free from vice.

**KAORU:** I—

They cut themself off right away.

**KIZOU:** Okay, no nuts at the baking contest. So it’s out completely.

**MIYUKI:** That does not help matters.

**EIJI:** Seriously? No nuts anywhere? So she was poisoned by nothing?

**KAI:** Haha, more like poisoned by nutin’ at all, right?

**EIJI:** Ugghhh.

_ Wait. Wait a second. _

_ Something isn’t right here. This is a long shot, but... _

**SHINING SPOTLIGHT: KIZOU’S ACCOUNT  
**

**SHIZUKU:** Keda-san. You helped clean the bakery following the baking contest, yes?

**KIZOU:** Yeah! What does that have to do with anything?

**SHIZUKU:** Describe to us what happened during that occasion.

**KIZOU:** Uh, I tried to juggle some stuff and made a mess.

**RYOUJI:** Right, we were cleaning up coconut oil for ages after that.

**YAMI:** Coconut oil?

**KAI:** That’s it! That slippery shit!

**SHIZUKU:** Coconut oil is a butter substitute. You wouldn’t be able to taste it in a baked good.

**NAO:** There it is.

**KATSUYA:** Are… are you saying the killer put coconut oil in their cookies? So nobody could tell what their plan was?!

**AIMI:** How horrible!

**RYOUJI:** Hey, weren’t there cookies in Chiemi’s garbage? I thought she just threw them away, but maybe…

**SHIZUKU:** The cookies we found were the murder weapon.

**KIZOU:** So Kumode must have done it! He was baking, but Nishiyama just judged.

**SEIJIROU:** I didn’t kill Moto-san. I have no reason to want her dead.

**KAORU:** That’s right! It’s all a big mistake!

**YAMI:** So is that your confession, Pancakes?

**KAORU:** I didn’t kill her either!!!

**SHIZUKU:** Kumode-san, you gave Moto-san the cookies you won from the costume contest. There could easily have been coconut oil in them.

**SEIJIROU:** There  _ could _ have been, sure. But there wasn’t any. Because I didn’t kill her.

**NAO:** Real compelling argument.

**MIYUKI:** If I recall, during the baking contest, Nishiyama-san was very insistent that Moto-san take some of the cookies with her.

**KAORU:** Because I was being friendly?! I’m a friendly person! Look at me, I’m the picture of a friendly not-murderer!

**KATSUYA:** You could have been pretending! To trick her!

**KAORU:** No! I thought she would like them! I thought she could share them with you! Like, as a big gesture of extended friendship!

**TSUKASA:** Both are equally plausible even now. Can even the moon know which bird is sleeping in ashes?

**KAORU:** What does that MEAN?!

**KATSUYA:** Wait. Wait, Nishiyama-san might have a point. Chiemi and I shared the cookies she brought back from the baking contest.

**SHIZUKU:** Are you sure?

**KATSUYA:** Of course I’m sure! I mean, I ate most of them, but she definitely tried everyone’s work. And she was fine after that…

**AIMI:** (Really? She tasted Nao-senpai’s cookies and survived?)

**NAO:** Ha.

**TSUKASA:** (Shh!)

**AIMI:** (Sorry!)

**KIZOU:** Then where did the coconut oil come in?

**RYOUJI:** Oh! The frosting! Now that I think about it, I thought the frosting on Kumode-san’s cookies tasted odd, but I assumed it was all the powdered sugar.

**KAI:** Well, unless coveralls over here is a liar.

**MIYUKI:** Why would they lie? They want Moto-san’s killer to be brought to justice.

**KAI:** Hey, I’m just playing devil’s advocate.

**SHIZUKU:** So, Kumode-san put coconut oil in his frosting, which later killed Moto-san.

**SEIJIROU:** You’re wrong. Who puts coconut oil in frosting?

**KAORU:** Everyone’s looking at this the wrong way! Hey, maybe someone took candy from those boxes and glued the lid back on!

**EIJI:** Why the fuck would anyone do that?

**KAORU:** You expect me to know how a murderer thinks?!

**YAMI:** Sure. You  _ are _ one, after all.

**KAORU:** ARGH! Stop saying that!

**YAMI:** I concede there was coconut oil in the frosting, but Blondie had no plans to kill with it. He was being used. I’ve got it all lined out perfectly.

**EIJI:** Hit us with it.

**YAMI:** Okay. Pancakes threw the party. It was all their idea. They judged the baking contest too. They made the costume contest, and decided the prizes. 

**KAORU:** So?! None of that means anything!

**RYOUJI:** Since you picked out the prizes and judged it, you set Kumode-san up to give away his prize.

**KAI:** The prize that you gave him, remember!

**RYOUJI:** So if you gave him the cookies, and you told him to give them to Moto-san, wouldn’t that make you…?

**YAMI:** Pancakes suggested that Blondie patch things up with Moto-san. Blondie made the frosting for their benefit in the first place. They’re the one with enough drama and gravitas to set up a horrorshow like we saw in the theatre.. And they didn’t drink at the party at all, meaning they could mess with the scene at any time.

**KIZOU:** A persuasive argument, to say the least.

**MIYUKI:** You believe Nishiyama-san tricked Kumode-san into adding coconut oil to his frosting, so they could later kill Moto-san?

**YAMI:** You got it, Lady.

**KAORU:** But I  _ didn’t!  _ This is all so crazy! I didn’t do anything like that! You have to believe me!

**TSUKASA:** Speak the song of your heart. We will listen.

**KAORU:** I DIDN’T KILL MOTO-CHAN!

**RYOUJI:** Can you prove that?

**KAORU:** Nobody’s listening to me! The— the cookies are unrelated!

**YAMI:** That’s a pretty pathetic defence.

**EIJI:** Yami, that’s so overcomplicated. If the coconut shit was in the frosting, Kumode probably did it intentionally. To kill Moto.

**SEIJIROU:** Except that’s not what happened at all.

**TSUKASA:** Which one has sown the seeds of rot?

**SHIZUKU:** Kumode-san made the frosting himself. Kaoru wasn’t anywhere near him during the preparations. Anyone in the bakery can testify to that.

**MIYUKI:** That is true. I recall it clearly.

**NAO:** True.

**RYOUJI:** And there must have been coconut oil in the frosting, because that’s the only thing that could have killed Chiemi.

**YAMI:** So Pancakes talked him into the whole shebang ahead of time. No big deal.

**KAORU:** No! Stop! You’re all wrong!

**AIMI:** Augh! This is so hard for me to understand!

**YAMI:** What’s so confusing, Ai-Ai?

**AIMI:** Well, you keep saying that Kaoru-senpai talked Seijirou-senpai into adding coconut oil! And I don’t get it!

**KIZOU:** Good point. Why would Kumode just go along with something like that?

**MIYUKI:** Nishiyama-san  _ was _ highly affected by the motive Terry supplied. The letter from their father must have proved necessary to them.

**RYOUJI:** You must’ve wanted that apology from him pretty badly...

**KAORU:** You’re crazy!

**YAMI:** Right, and Blondie’s their best friend. I bet he’d do anything they asked him to, including be accomplice to murder.

**NAO:** You’re forgetting that there are no benefits for an accomplice.

**YAMI:** I didn’t forget. I just see into the hearts of a human friendship a little better than you can, Shady-chan.

**NAO:** So you think he’d do it just for fun?

**YAMI:** You seem to be feeling better. Do trials revitalize you after a hangover? Whatever. Yes, I think he’d do it out of the love in his bleeding heart for his best friend. It’s not unheard of.

**SEIJIROU:** No I wouldn’t. I hate them.

It’s like a record scratch in the air. The entire trial ground goes silent, eyes falling on Seijirou. His lips are turned into a frown, and there’s a sharp gleam in his eyes that wasn’t present during any of the prior arguments.

Shizuku’s breath is heavy in her throat. The first person to speak is Kaoru, and their voice is thick with the sound of tears.

**KAORU:** You… you what?

**SEIJIROU:** Seriously? You don’t know? Even now?

**KAORU:** I don’t know anything! I don’t know what’s going on! Why are you lying to everyone? We’re best— 

**SEIJIROU:** I’ve hated you for years. Why do you think we haven’t seen each other since our contract ended? Not once in five whole years?

**KAORU:** But… Seijirou, we’re—

**SEIJIROU:** Don’t pull that corny ‘siblings’ line on me again. I don’t know you at all. I put up with you through high school for the sake of my image and my career, but I cut ties with you the second I could.

**KAORU:** I don’t… What are you  _ saying? _

**SEIJIROU:** If it wasn’t for this killing game, I never would have had to see you again. I’m sick of you.

Kaoru wails and buries their face in their hands. Their sobs are loud enough to chill Shizuku to her very core. Across the courtroom, Seijirou glowers at them, unflinchingly.

**SEIJIROU:** Kaoru murdered Moto-san. They put coconut oil into the unfrosted cookies on their own, and made a huge scene so that she would feel obligated to take them. That’s what killed her.

The venom in his voice is unmistakable.

**KAI:** Dude, holy shit.

**TSUKASA:** These violent delights have violent ends…

_ Is… Is that it? _

**KAORU:** I… Please, I...

**SHIZUKU:** Hold on a moment. Kageshita-san testified that Moto-san… that Chiemi ate the cookies she got from the bake-off.

**YAMI:** Yeah. The frosting absolutely had to have the coconut oil in it.

**MIYUKI:** Kumode-san made the frosting, and gave Moto-san the frosted cookies after the costume contest. We later found the cookies in Moto-san’s own garbage.

**AIMI:** Partially eaten!

**EIJI:** And since he apparently fucking despises Nishiyama, they couldn’t talk him into doing anything for him.

Everyone stares at Seijirou with guarded expressions. He looks away, not engaging with them any further.

**KAORU:** No, no no. There has to be… has to be something we didn’t think about. Seijirou would never… he didn’t kill her…

**RYOUJI:** You can’t keep defending him. He doesn’t even care about you.

**KAI:** This is so sad...

**KAORU:** Seijirou would  _ never. _ I swear, we messed up along the way. There  _ has _ to be someone else who could have killed Moto-chan.

**KIZOU:** Like who?

**KAORU:** I… I don’t know!

_ There’s still something bugging me about all this. _

She takes a deep breath, and tries to think back to the murder scene. For reference, despite hating every moment of it, she returns to the photo of the crime scene taken from the CCTV. Something snags her eye.

**SHIZUKU:** Hey, Ryouji?

**RYOUJI:** What is it?

**SHIZUKU:** How do nut allergies typically work?

**RYOUJI:** Well, it can depend on the severity, but usually the body starts to swell wherever the nuts make contact, and it spreads across the body. If it’s not treated quickly, it’s deadly.

**SHIZUKU:** So since Chiemi ate the poisoned cookies, her throat would swell?

**RYOUJI:** Yeah, that sounds right to me.

**SHIZUKU:** Then she couldn’t have been the one to throw up in the theatre.

**MIYUKI:** Anaphylaxis does not come with vomit, no.

Shizuku looks down at her screen and slowly zooms in on the picture of Chiemi’s face. There’s a small fleck on her face, something she had initially brushed aside as vomit, but…

**SHIZUKU:** There’s frosting on her face. Look.

**KAORU:** No no no no no no no!

_ A repentant killer who tried to save Chiemi, a cause of death preventing her from throwing up, vomit at the crime scene, frosting on her face… _

_ This is it. _

**SHIZUKU:** I know what happened.

**SOLO PERFORMANCE**

**SHIZUKU:** I’ll start at the beginning. Just like last time.

Again, just like one week ago, she feels the illusory stage lights beating down on her.

_ Just like they’re beating down on Chiemi at this moment. _

**SHIZUKU:** This story starts before Junpei Kuseyama and Hitoshi Akamaru gave up their lives in this Village. It starts right after a benign barbecue, when a mistake and a muscle memory response lead us down this path.

**SHIZUKU:** Chiemi Moto broke Kaoru’s arm based on a split second assessment of danger, but that split second has turned into a week of pain for poor Kaoru. This isn’t the sort of thing the culprit was willing to forgive.

She sighs, brushing her hair back from her face. She pushes it back from her shoulders, letting her hands rest on her neck. The drama of the position, face turned to the ceiling, appeals to her.

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t think the killer meant to be one. I think the killer wanted to hurt her. I think the killer saw an opportunity and made a split second assessment, just like their victim did.

**SHIZUKU:** The bake off was the first opportunity. A failed one. They made their frosting, not knowing how to bake without butter properly, slipping in their poison as innocuous as any other butter substitute. They didn’t know that their victim would leave early, with bare treats instead of the ones that they’d made for her. Opportunity lost.

She drops her hands, letting them rest on the stand, her eyes following them. She looks back up at the crowd, her mouth pulled into a tight frown.

**SHIZUKU:** That could’ve been the end of it, but it wasn’t. The Halloween party was test number two, and this one the killer failed. When gifted with their own treated cookies, they knew that this was the last chance they had to hurt her.

A pause. She doesn’t look at anyone.

**SHIZUKU** : For what she’d done to their friend.

She’s being too dramatic now, she knows it. But she also knows that everyone’s eyes are on her, riveted, waiting for her next words.

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t know how they knew, but at some point after the party, they realized what they’d done. They found her, maybe. Curled up wherever she’d fallen on the cold pavement in the early morning. I can only imagine that they panicked.

**SHIZUKU:** They tried to save her, first. I wish they hadn’t. Then we could have a villain to convict. But they did. They ran to the infirmary, tore it apart to find an epipen, and ran back to her, struggling to save her life rather than be a murderer. Noble. But too late.

**SHIZUKU:** Then, they realized they needed to cover it up. They’d heard Nizuno-san at the party, talking about that horrible movie, and decided to make this look like a homage. They dragged her to the stage, set her up to be flammable, to burn the body and remove all evidence…

**SHIZUKU:** After that, they spread their trail wide. They knew they couldn’t remove everything, so they took what they knew and scattered it, making everyone look guilty enough to cast doubt.

She drags her hands down her face, sorrow genuinely filling her as she prepares for her conclusion.

**SHIZUKU:** Here’s where you made your second mistake. You could not bring yourself to incriminate your friend, and risk them going to execution. Even in your state of panic, you could not do that. Could you, Seijirou?

The abnormal familiarity almost shatters the believability of her performance.

Seijirou looks at her, his golden gaze even.

**SEIJIROU:** And what was the first mistake?

This is not a duet yet. She has more to say.

**SHIZUKU:** Even drinking just a little can be enough to give someone a hangover. A slight hangover, after discovering that you’ve murdered someone, would make anyone nauseous.

She takes a deep breath.

**SHIZUKU:** You had to break her arms to disguise her initial pose, and to wrap her in the film. I think in your weakened state, you threw up from the horror of it all.

She sits back.

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t blame you. For being sick, I mean. I blame you for killing Chiemi.

And with that, the performance is over. She’s left looking at someone she could consider a friend, knowing in her gut that he killed someone she would have moved the world to keep with her.

**RYOUJI:** Holy shit.

**YAMI:** Goddamn. She got me again.

**SEIJIROU:** Is that it?

She steadies herself. Here it comes.

**IMPROVISATION BREAKDOWN: A DUET**

**SEIJIROU:** Is your speech over?

He doesn’t look quite as composed as before. As though her performance has buried itself within his psyche for whatever remains of his life.

It hits her like a sack of bricks. After all of this, Seijirou is going to die.

**SEIJIROU:** You have so much conjecture in your argument. This explanation of yours insists I did all of this because of some personal vendetta.

**SHIZUKU:** You did. But you never thought about the consequences of your actions.

**SEIJIROU:** Make up your mind. Either I carefully planned to kill Moto-san on multiple occasions, or I killed her on impulse. You can’t have it both ways.

**SHIZUKU:** Seijirou, you didn’t think this would kill her. Isn’t that why you tried to save her life? It was when you were faced with the gravity of the situation that you set up the crime scene.

**SEIJIROU:** You keep talking for me. 

**SHIZUKU:** Because you’re selfishly trying to hide from what you did. Even faced with all this, you’re refusing to admit that you murdered my  _ friend. _

**SEIJIROU:** I...

He trails off. He looks tired.

**YAMI:** You’re not seriously gonna deny it after Kimi-chan ripped you a new one, are you?

Shizuku expects Yami’s voice to shatter the illusion of a man treading water to save his life, but it continues on despite additions from the rest.

Seijirou is quiet for a moment. When he speaks, his voice is solemn. It’s hard to tell, but it looks like his eyes are red.

**SEIJIROU:** Not all of it. I… I  _ did _ kill Moto-san. And there’s no hiding from that anymore.

**KAORU:** No!

**MIYUKI:** Oh my goodness…

**TSUKASA:** And so the coffin of fate is sealed.

**SEIJIROU:** But I didn’t do any of this for Kaoru’s sake. I told you all, I hate them. I specifically didn’t plant any evidence in their trash because I assumed it would make them look suspicious. Which it did.

Kaoru hiccoughs loudly.

**SEIJIROU:** The rest is correct. Terry flew in my window early this morning with these, and it hit me what had happened. I never meant for any of this.

As he speaks, he stuffs his hands in his pockets and produces two stacks of envelopes. They’re a bit crumpled, and a few are still tied together with red string. 

The letters from the motive.

**SEIJIROU:** I didn’t realize… how severe Moto-san’s allergy was. I figured she’d get sick and have a miserable day in the infirmary, and that would be the end of it.

**KIZOU:** So this wasn’t about getting that letter from your fiance?

**SEIJIROU:** Not in the slightest. I’d forgotten about it until today.

**AIMI:** Huh? Seijirou-senpai, I don’t understand!

**SEIJIROU:** What’s there to misunderstand? I’m a terrible person, and I’m going to die. That’s all there is to this.

**KAORU:** But… But you…

**RYOUJI:** Why’d you do any of this in the first place?

**KAI:** Yeah, like, sure. You wanted Moto-chan to have a shitty day. But  _ why?  _ Somebody said you two were on good terms earlier.

**TSUKASA:** I too wonder of the mysteries within your soul.

**SEIJIROU:** Have any of you been paying attention for the past week and a half? She broke Kaoru’s arm without a second thought! I couldn’t forgive that!

The room goes silent. Seijirou seems to realize what he’s said a moment too late. He clasps a hand over his mouth.

**EIJI:** Sooo, do you hate Nishiyama or not?

**KAI:** I’m getting mega mixed messages.

**YAMI:** This is a really shitty will-they won’t-they plotline. Well, the murder spices it up, at least.

**MIYUKI:** Can you truly be so heartless?

**YAMI:** Sorry, it’s a coping mechanism. Bad time for it.

**KAORU:** Seijirou…?

Seijirou bows his head for a moment, hair falling over his face so that his expression cannot be deciphered. When he raises it, he looks weary. Wounded. And at the end of his rope.

**SEIJIROU:** I should have known I couldn’t keep that up.

The illusion of stage lights and a desperate man fade. Shizuku is able to look at him as he truly is. A broken person who believes himself beyond redemption.

She lets her tears fall freely as she beholds him.

**MIYUKI:** You do care for them, then.

**SEIJIROU:** Of course I do. Kaoru means everything to me. They’re my sibling.

**KAORU:** Then… Then why did you…? I really thought that…

Even now, they’re still crying.

**SEIJIROU:** I knew I’d never get away with it. Half of you are brilliant detectives. I wasn’t trying to frame you, Kaoru. I wanted you to avoid suspicion entirely. 

**YAMI:** Which backfired spectacularly.

**SEIJIROU:** Of course. When you got accused, I considered confessing right away. But it’d just look like I was protecting you. So...

He covers his face with his hand. It’s at this moment that Shizuku realizes that he’s shaking.

**SEIJIROU:** So I thought that… that if I could get you to hate me before I died, then it wouldn’t be so hard on you. That’s why I said all those terrible things.

Kaoru abruptly stands, climbing out of their witness stand, and walks slowly across the circle. They stop right in front of Seijirou, grabbing his hand and making him look at them.

**KAORU:** I could never hate you.

**SEIJIROU:** I know that now. And I’m so sorry. It broke me to say all that. You’re my best friend. My sibling.

Kaoru starts to sob again. This time, a tear runs down Seijirou’s face too.

**TERRY:** Okay, I’ve had enough of this sobfest. 

**KAI:** You’re one to talk, you giant crybaby!

**TERRY:** Boo fucking hoo. I think we have a vote to hold!

_ I… _

_ Even after all that… I don’t want him to die… _

Shizuku’s screen flashes. It’s time. She looks around the courtroom, her heart pounding in her throat. Kaoru is returning to their witness stand to input their vote, and it looks like most of the others have made their decision already.

The few that haven’t are staring down with stormy expressions.

_ I’m sorry. _

**TERRY:** Wow, what a rush! I’m getting chills!

_ I’m so so sorry. _

The votes load. She barely has to look to know.

**SEIJIROU KUMODE………...13**

**TERRY:** Congratulations, everyone! A unanimous victory!

**CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED!**

**SEIJIROU:** Kaoru.

**KAORU:** Wh-What? 

He throws the stacks of letters in their direction. They try to grab them out of the air, but a few slip past their grasp, drifting to the ground. Shizuku almost doesn’t register Nao stooping to pick one up.

**SEIJIROU:** This is the least I can do. And don’t worry about mine. I don’t care what he has to say… especially not now.

**KAORU:** This is all—

**SEIJIROU:** And don’t blame my fiance for what happened to me, okay? It’s not his fault.

**KAORU:** But you…!

**SEIJIROU:** Trust me. I got bad all on my own.

In his last free moment, he smiles. But it doesn’t feel practiced, it feels raw. Raw and real. A second later, several chains shoot out of the ceiling. Kaoru leaps up, stretching their good arm out towards him, but they’re nowhere near enough to reach him.

The chains grab hold of Seijirou, dragging him out of the room and out of their lives.

Kaoru drops to their knees, wailing. Someone starts moving towards them, and it isn’t until Shizuku hits the floor that she realizes it’s  _ her. _ Kaoru sobs into her suit jacket as several flat screens drop down from the ceiling just like before.

Terrified, Shizuku forces herself to look up.

* * *

[ **Beauty and the (...?)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jsz4L-IzQZo&feature=youtu.be)

On the screen is a dark room, just like last time. It’s so dim that she almost can’t see the shapes moving around, and almost fails to recognize Seijirou sitting right where he was unceremoniously dumped on the floor. The camera adjusts to the light, and it becomes clear that he is wearing a bag over his head.

Tentatively, he reaches up and removes the bag. His head turns from side the side, but it’s far too dark to make out any facial expressions. Still, when he shakily stands, there is enough light to catch motion in the corner of the room.

Seijirou sees it too.

He starts to walk toward it, arms outstretched in case of obstacles. The flicker of light and movement moves in time with him; unsteady, careful, unsure.

His hands meet something solid, his fingers splaying out against a hard surface, and floodlights fill the room with light so sharp and bright as to be blinding.

Seijirou is looking at himself. His hand is against a hard, cool mirror as he makes eye contact with himself.

By the time Seijirou flinches back, it becomes clear that his reflection is  _ wrong _ somehow. Something about the face is twisted, distorted, incorrect. The reflection flinches with him, but the face remains off.

First, it’s just his face but blurry, whirling, off. It snaps into focus, looking like Seijirou again. This Seijirou, however, is not the one that came to the murder village with everyone else. His eyes are heavily lined, his lips are red, and his sardonic smile looks very… young.

Seijirou has no time to react before another face takes over his own. His face grows older, sadder, more demure. A hand appears on his reflection’s shoulder, and the face turns away from Seijirou’s wide eyes.

The face grows older still, the hand disappearing. A projection of the future, maybe, as his reflection’s hair grows white and lines appear in his face. The lines grow deeper as the reflection frowns, closing his eyes, in a repose of quiet misery.

Seijirou draws back even further from the mirror, his true expression distressed, until the reflection changes one last time.

It’s not his face at all that he sees on his body. Kaoru, his best friend, looks out at him with wide eyes. Their eyes fill with tears which spill onto their cheeks without them seeming to notice. As he watches, their face scrunches up and sobs silently. An ugly crying face on a body that won’t respond, even to wipe its own tears away.

Seijirou steps toward the mirror again, and Kaoru seems to step toward him in turn. He reaches out toward them, and they reach out too.

Just as his fingers brush the surface of the mirror, the image disappears and he’s looking into his own true reflection once again.  He jerks back, and the mirror seems to come with him. It fractures outward, and it’s a moment before it sinks in that the mirror is exploding out toward him.

The mirror cuts his face, knocking him back, and something huge falls from the ceiling of the room.  Sheets of glass, sharp as guillotine blades, come crashing down into the room.

Seijirou scrambles, ducking out of the way, desperately trying to avoid his impending doom despite the blood filling his vision.

One crashes down right in front of him, and for a moment, as it falls, he catches sight of himself. His face is cut into pieces, strips of flesh hanging where they were cut, blood trickling down into his eyes and mouth and nose. His beautiful lips are marred with deep cuts. His beautiful face…

The shard finishes falling, shattering in place like all the rest. Seijirou doesn’t move.

In the bright floodlights, he looks down at his bloodied hands, and seems to sigh.

He smiles.

He looks… Relieved?

He doesn’t see it, but another mirrored blade begins to fall from directly above him.

Shizuku looks away, pulling Kaoru close to her.

Kaoru’s ragged scream tears out of their body so viscerally that Shizuku can feel it as they struggle against her, reaching out for their sibling.

It’s confirmation enough that Seijirou Kumode has met his end.

* * *

One week ago, Shizuku was dragged into sharp sunlight by a stranger. She still doesn’t know who pulled her with them, but now she’s taken on their role. With Kaoru still clutching at her with their free arm, she supports them all the way out to the elevator and into the light.

It’s not as bright as she’d expected; it’s no longer a bright and early afternoon. Clouds have come in, threatening rain once again. Shizuku wouldn’t mind rain right now. Her face is already very wet.

Twelve of them stand there, not knowing what to say or where to go from here.

**MIYUKI:** I… I do not know what to say.

**EIJI:** I guess now would be good for a real rah-rah speech about how we’re gonna kick the Minister’s ass and never let this happen again?

**KATSUYA:** It feels. Hollow. A second time around.

**KIZOU:** Hey, c’mon guys! We can’t let a few bad eggs— 

**KAORU:** He isn’t. Wasn’t. Isn’t.

**RYOUJI:** Huh?

**KAORU:** He isn’t bad.

**AIMI:** He said he went bad all on his lonesome, though! Didn’t he?

**KAORU:** I don’t care what he said. Nobody goes bad on their own. He was… He was just sad. And lonely. Really lonely.

**KAI:** How could he have been lonely? He had you.

**KAORU:** He didn’t. He didn’t let himself have me to support him. He was so— 

A sob chokes them, and they grasp Shizuku’s arm tightly.

**KAORU:** He was so afraid. I don’t know what he was afraid of. I don’t know.

A long silence falls after that, broken only by Kaoru’s sniffles and small sobs. Shizuku mindlessly runs her fingers through their hair, not knowing how to soothe them, not knowing how to soothe herself.

A gust of wind brushes through the group, and several people shiver.

**KATSUYA:** I miss Chiemi. She knew what to say.

**KIZOU:** She really did.

**MIYUKI:** She was a treasured companion. So was Kumode-san.

**RYOUJI:** It’s not fair! He didn’t even mean for this to happen!

**KAI:** I know it’s weaksauce to say that this won’t happen again, but I think it’s worth putting in the effort. Look at it this way, it was an accident, right?

**KIZOU:** Yeah! It’s not like the Minister can force us into accidents! Nobody even meant to kill this time.

**TSUKASA:** We cannot fend off destiny.

**SHIZUKU:** Yes we can.

**TSUKASA:** Truly?

**SHIZUKU:** We have no choice.

**KAI:** I have no idea what that means, babe.

**SHIZUKU:** If we’re fated to kill each other, then we have no choice but to fight it off. That’s it. Every day we choose not to hurt each other is a day we win. Right?

**AIMI:** Wow wow wow! So inspiring!

**RYOUJI:** Shizuku, that’s amazing.

**MIYUKI:** You speak in the spirit of the group. Thank you.

The wind blows colder, and Shizuku’s shoulders feel incredibly heavy.

**SHIZUKU:** But I just want to go to sleep for now.

A few people nod, and Kaoru finally starts to disentangle themself from Shizuku, but someone approaches. Shizuku looks up with surprise to see Nao’s dour face in front of her.  She holds out a piece of paper, slightly crumpled, toward Kaoru.

**NAO:** He wanted you to have this. I… picked it up.

Kaoru reaches out to grab the envelope, hand shaking.

**KAORU:** My letter?

**NAO:** Yeah. Guess it was worth something, right?

Kaoru rushes forward, throwing their healthy arm over Nao’s shoulders, resulting in a sound that can only be described as a strangled  _ quack _ coming from Nao. If Shizuku wasn’t so bone breakingly tired, she’d have laughed.

**KAORU:** You’re sweeter than everybody thinks. Thank you.

**NAO:** Right. Um. Goodbye.

Nao turns on her heel and leaves, walking toward the cul de sac.

**SHIZUKU:** Do you want to open it?

**KAORU:** I’m already in the worst mood of my life. Might as well.

Kaoru carefully rips open the envelope to pull out a white sheet of paper and look it over. They stare at it for a moment while Shizuku waits expectantly to hear if it’s good or bad news. Their expression grows baffled as they turn it, looking at the back of the page, before handing it to Shizuku.

Shizuku takes it and repeats the performance, looking at the blank back and turning it over to see another blank side.

**KAORU:** They’re blank?

Kaoru shuffles through their stack of letters, which they’d stuffed into their jacket pockets at some point, and pulls out Shizuku’s letter too. Without asking, they rip it open and pull out yet another blank sheet of paper.

**SHIZUKU:** There’s nothing there?

A gust of wind threatens to blow the papers out of their hands.

**KAORU:** We should tell people.

They stifle a yawn that turns into a deep sigh.

**KAORU:** Tomorrow.

**CHAPTER TWO: A MASK THAT LOOKS LIKE YOU**

**COMPLETE**

**12 REMAIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... that's it for Chapter Two. Anyone else sad, because we sure are!
> 
> We have an extra interlude chapter going up on December 18th, to wrap up the final loose ends. Until then, we really thrive off your feedback! If you don't want to comment here, you can always join our Discord sever (linked in the description) to yell too!


	27. Interlude - Looking Forward, Looking Back

Bright eyed, the future approaches.

* * *

She looks relaxed, although her characteristic sleepiness has not been impacted by the years.

**INTERVIEWER:** Really? Not at all?

**CHIEMI** : My hometown is doing fine without me! Honestly, they got such a reputation for breaking losers’ heads in that losers stopped coming to town by the time I went off to Hope’s Peak anyway.

**INTERVIEWER:** But you don’t miss your family?

**CHIEMI:** My moms and granddad come by all the time! I’ve got a relatively good space for hosting, even if it’s small. I can’t help it, I’m a small town girl but I love the city.

**INTERVIEWER:** Is it true, then, that your Cosmic Cherry days are over?

Her smile takes a mischievous turn.

**CHIEMI:** In a way.

**INTERVIEWER:** Well that’s awfully vague!

**CHIEMI:** You’re a reporter, don’t you read the news at all? I heard that a lot of bad dudes on the street are getting their asses handed to them by some mystery person dressed all in black.

**INTERVIEWER:** Well, I’m a lifestyle magazine reporter, not a— Wait! That’s not…?

**CHIEMI:** I haven’t broken out the costume in quite a while, actually. It was always a little childish, which was part of the charm! But I don’t need it anymore.

**INTERVIEWER:** You aren’t still a vigilante, are you?

**CHIEMI:** Hm? Me? Nah, I’m just the runner of a very nice, centrally located dojo teaching mixed martial arts and self defense! I’m way too busy to be putting on a cape and tights anymore.

She winks. The reporter grows flustered.

**INTERVIEWER:** I guess you got bored with the hero thing after Hope’s Peak, then?

**CHIEMI:** Bored? Nah. I just moved on to bigger and brighter things! Well, really the costume was the brightest thing I had going on. But I like teaching. 

**INTERVIEWER:** You like teaching. And…?

**CHIEMI:** And I can’t say much more, but I  _ really _ approve of whoever is handling the seedy night side of the city. I think they’re doing a bang up job. My granddad would be proud.

* * *

Darkly, the past watches on.

* * *

His whole aesthetic has changed since the last time.

It is the only thing that has.

**INTERVIEWER:** Wow! What a look!

**SEIJIROU:** Ha, thank you. This is my fiance’s design, of course.

**INTERVIEWER:** I would have guessed! But we’re not here today to talk about Akimitsu Ishihama. We’re here to talk about you!

**SEIJIROU:** That’s sweet. I’m not sure I’ll have much to say, since I’ve been so busy! All these campaigns, all these publicity tours…

**INTERVIEWER:** And planning for the wedding!

**SEIJIROU:** Of course.

**INTERVIEWER:** I must ask, everyone’s been wondering, will Nishiyama-san be in attendance at the wedding?

His smile does not falter. It does not change.

**SEIJIROU:** I honestly don’t know! They haven’t been invited, so I don’t know if they’d want to come.

**INTERVIEWER:** Oh! The world knows that your professional relationship has come to an end so that you could partner with Ishihama-san, but has your personal relationship faltered as well?

**SEIJIROU:** We’ve just grown apart. It happens with high school friends!

**INTERVIEWER:** I suppose that’s true. Do you think you can tell us anything about what happened, though?

**SEIJIROU:** I can’t talk poorly about any designer I worked with! That would be totally unprofessional.

**INTERVIEWER:** But we’re asking about your friendship! Not the designs!

**SEIJIROU:** Well, I guess it’s either this or talk about my marriage, right?

Laughter from the audience.

**SEIJIROU:** I guess it felt like Kaoru was a comfort zone for me.

**INTERVIEWER:** That’s sweet!

**SEIJIROU:** They were very easy to work with, easy to talk to, but I wanted to challenge myself with new people and new designers. I wanted to push myself.

**INTERVIEWER:** So you could say they were holding you back?

**SEIJIROU:** I think… No, I shouldn’t say anything like that. They were a good friend, but I was just ready for change.

**INTERVIEWER:** I think I can understand that! So, here’s the next question. Do you think you’ve changed?

**SEIJIROU:** Of course I have. Look at me!

**INTERVIEWER:** Yes! Your clothes are definitely very different! But what about you as a person? Who is the Seijirou Kumode of today’s age?

**SEIJIROU:** I…

**SEIJIROU:** I think maybe I’m ready to talk about my upcoming marriage after all!

Laughter.

* * *

Did they ever have a choice?

* * *

* * *

[2:45:17 01/11/XX]   
Looks like the superhero girl dropped dead! Exciting.

[3:03:03 01/11/XX]   
Go ahead and send on the envelopes, then. I’m sleeping now.

[5:51:02 01/11/XX]   
Oh man, model’s the killer. He’s doing some weird shit to her body, posing and everything. This is straight out of a movie.

[6:00:00 01/11/XX]   
Just woke up. Send pics?

[6:15:00 01/11/XX]   
<IMG_015.png>   
<IMG_016.png>

[6:15:45 01/11/XX]   
That’s fucked up, right? We didn’t tell them to do that to each other.

[6:20:12 01/11/XX]   
We didn’t have to. I told you. They’re all animals anyway.

[6:21:50 01/11/XX]   
Yeah, I always believed you! But still. Anyway, I’ll prep the trial. You sleep as much as you can.

[22:00:00 1/11/XX]   
Are they all asleep for the night?

[22:03:02 1/11/XX]   
Yup, sleeping like babies with free consciences! Why, what’s up?

[22:10:10 1/11/XX]   
That was a joke.

[22:20:05 1/11/XX]   
I know what they did to you. Sorry for joking about it.

[22:21:50 1/11/XX]   
It’s fine. Thanks for apologizing.

[22:22:00 1/11/XX]   
I wanted to meet with you so we could set up the next phase.

[22:22:45 1/11/XX]   
Of course!

[22:24:20 1/11/XX]   
It’s safe?

[22:26:30 1/11/XX]   
Yep. I’ll wipe the tapes after you go back so even if they find them, there’ll be no evidence it’s you. I don’t think they could even get back here, though.

[22:30:41 1/11/XX]   
I have been missing hanging out with you. I’m excited to see you.

[22:35:01 1/11/XX]   
I wouldn’t underestimate that Tobe bitch. She’s done a lot for this project, but I don’t trust her.  


[22:35:42 1/11/XX]   
She’s trying to ruin this for the both of us.

[22:36:07 1/11/XX]   
We can hang out more when this is done. Once they’re all dead.

[22:37:17 1/11/XX]   
Can’t wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Optional trivia for Chapter Two can be found [here.](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1cu6F-uVumYcOeXUEMHh3cbLbbOWGCq5-FNktXwlZvcc/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
> With that, Chapter Two comes to a close! Thank you to everyone who's been supportive of the story so far. The feedback means a lot to us, and we're always happy to hear your thoughts! We'll be taking another brief pause in mainline updates through the holidays to ensure our backlog is solid into the new year, but we'll be posting some extra side content in our discord and possibly on this account too, if there's interest.
> 
> Chapter Three: Remember What You Did will begin February 26th, 2021. Updates will continue to be posted every other Friday from that day on.
> 
> Celebrate, remember! We'll see you soon!


	28. 3.1 - Remember What You Did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the beginning of Chapter Three! Thank you so much for your patience; we promise it'll be worth the wait! Big thank you to @kisikil for the art you'll see this update.
> 
> Hold Your Bones Together

As soon as Shizuku turns her head, she knows she’s dreaming. She doesn’t often have lucid dreams, but she’s familiar enough with the concept to not feel fear. Perhaps, however, the lack of fear is part of the dream as well.

She is sitting at a vanity, looking at her reflection. As is often the manner of dreams, the reflection does little to reveal what she looks like in the dream. Her eyes lock on the walnut surface of the vanity, and she becomes aware that she is talking.

As soon as she will wake, she’ll forget what she’s saying. Something about relationships, about how to be good to people, about how to be friends. Something about love, maybe. She doesn’t know.

Next to her is a girl. She refuses to look at the girl, but she knows that she is there and that something is wrong with her. Shizuku does not stop talking.

As she talks, she becomes aware that the girl is not talking. That the girl has not spoken a word this entire time. That she cannot see the girl’s face.

She glances up. The girl has no face.

She looks away, and continues talking.

She glances up. The girl has so many faces. Layers and layers of faces twitching and squirming and begging for precedence, to appear on her face as the best face, as the face she shows the world.

Eye contact is made.

So many eyes.

* * *

Day 14: November 2nd

Shizuku wakes up with a start.

**SHIZUKU:** Ugh. Nightmare.

She tries to roll over in bed, hoping for a more restful slumber in the early hours of the morning, but her tablet is already buzzing. She grabs it, notes the time, groans, and rolls over a second time.

_ What was that dream about? _

She pulls the pillow over her head.

Dreams don’t have to be about anything.

Even with the buzzing over, and the pillow over her head, she can hear knocking downstairs. There’s a moment where she hopes Nao will get it, and she can be left to wallow in bed, but she knows better than that.

Anyway, it could be an emergency. Whoever it is is certainly knocking hard and consistently enough.

She pulls herself out of bed, arranges her pajamas, and walks downstairs. With each step she takes, she feels herself growing more tired already.

Chiemi’s cape is on the couch.

The knocking hasn’t stopped.

She doesn’t look at it. Instead, she yanks open the door to see Kaoru, still posed to knock.

**KAORU:** Oh! Hello!

**SHIZUKU** : Is everything okay?

Kaoru pauses for a second, their eyes still wide and their hair messier than usual.

**KAORU:** No! I’m very much falling apart!

Shizuku opens the door more, and Kaoru takes it as an invitation inside. They sit down at the kitchen table and immediately put their head in their healthy hand.

She starts putting on tea immediately, more out of habit than anything. It’s not like she has experience with this.

**KAORU:** It doesn’t feel real. He can’t be gone. It’s all a big bad dream or a lie or a really terrible prank or— 

They cut themself off, wiping tears from their eyes.

**KAORU:** I’m already so tired of being sad. I don’t know where I’m going. I’m getting… Ugh, this is terrible! Obviously!

Shizuku sits down while the tea steeps.

**SHIZUKU:** What are you getting? You didn’t finish.

**KAORU:** I’m getting bored. Isn’t that awful? I cried and cried for hours last night and I couldn’t sleep and I couldn’t think and I was so miserable for so long that I started designing a new jacket.

**SHIZUKU:** When Akamaru-san and Kuseyama-san passed away, I made like three pies.

**KAORU:** But it’s not even like, stress designing! That feels totally different! It was just regular designing, because it was three in the morning and I couldn’t sleep and I was bored. Isn’t that bad?

Shizuku glances at the clock. 4:30. She glances at her tablet. The tea has probably finished steeping.

As she fixes the tea — with lots of milk and sugar for Kaoru — she slowly starts to speak.

**SHIZUKU:** I can’t tell you how to grieve. I don’t think anyone can. If you’re bored, like you said, maybe you need a break?

**KAORU:** You’re so smart, Shizuku. I’m so glad we’re friends. I really wouldn’t know what I’d do without you.

_ You might still have your best friend. _

She shakes her head and brings the tea to the table.

**SHIZUKU:** I think you’d probably still be having tea. Just maybe with someone else! You seemed to really bond with Tobe-san yesterday.

**KAORU:** Ugh, that reminds me. We need to deliver these letters.

**SHIZUKU:** Aren’t they all blank? What would be the point?

**KAORU:** Technically we don’t know if they’re all blank, and I’d have to open other people’s mail to find out, and that’s illegal. Nuh-uh sister, I’m crime free.

They take a long sip of tea, and let out a long sigh afterwards. Shizuku takes the silence to take a few deep breaths for herself.

**SHIZUKU:** If it’s important to you, then we can deliver all of them! It’s a good excuse as any to check on everyone.

**KAORU:** Yeah, I think everyone scattered this morning again. New areas.

**SHIZUKU:** Again?

Kaoru nods, and Shizuku looks at her tablet once again. This time she pulls out the map app.

**SHIZUKU:** Right, it won’t work unless I physically go there. I guess I’ve got some exploration to do. Do you feel up for it?

**KAORU:** It’s not like I have anything else going on. Besides constantly grieving the strongest platonic love I’ve ever had dying in front of me from a giant mirror knife thing. Ah. Bad to think about. Very bad.

**SHIZUKU:** Yeah. Very bad.

She takes a sip of tea.

**KAORU:** But. Um. Anyway. Yeah, I’d like to go with you. You’re really important to me and the support you’ve been giving me is really nice. So, we’re friends! Do you want me to wait here while you get changed?

Shizuku looks down at her pink pajamas.

**SHIZUKU:** Would you mind waiting while I shower, too?

**KAORU:** I might go and get my new jacket design, actually. It’s still got some pins in it, but I’m fast!

Without another word, Kaoru gets up and heads for the door. They do not look at the cape on the couch. Shizuku shakes her head and goes upstairs to start her morning routine.

By the time she’s dressed, made up, hair styled, meds taken, and downstairs again, Kaoru is already waiting outside. Shizuku opens the door to greet them, but is immediately distracted by their change in clothes.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s not a jacket.

**KAORU:** Huh? Then what is it?

**SHIZUKU** : That’s definitely a cape.

**KAORU:** Oh! Well that’s cool. Definitely didn’t make a cape on purpose. But! What do you think?

They twirl, letting Shizuku take it in. It looks to Shizuku like a circle cape, a fairly easy sewing experiment, that only comes down to around Kaoru’s elbows. It’s dark grey, with a black and white lining patterned with embroidery in the shape of…

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, that’s a lot of skeletons!

**KAORU:** HYEAH. Guess I had death on the mind, huh? I thought it would be good because, you know, goth. But also wearing a jacket was getting really hard on my arm, putting it on and then the sling, or trying to put the sling on and then the jacket hanging off, and then it’d fall off my shoulders. So! New jacket! Cape jacket!

**SHIZUKU:** It’s really cute!

She bites back the rest of her compliment before she can say it:  _ Seijirou would love it. _

She pauses.

_ Chiemi would too. _

**KAORU:** I’m glad you think so! Not bad for something coming outta someone waking up at midnight with sand in my throat! Ooh, that sounded like a Keda-ism. I should tell them about it. I just meant my throat hurt from crying and yelling. You’d think it’d hurt less, since I usually yell a lot anyway, but— 

Kaoru continues to chatter as Shizuku walks toward the new open area. A street leading out past the gazebo is no longer blocked with electric fences, leaving only one street barred from entrance. She glances at the sign post as she enters: Retaliation Street.

_ Well, that’s on the nose. _

**KAORU:** Pfft, well that name is gonna get real confusing with the other one. Lots of the same mouth sounds. Good thing none of us has a house on one of these, or it’d be very difficult to invite someone over for dinner!

**SHIZUKU:** Honestly, I get the dinosaur names mixed up too.

Peering down the street, she realizes that Retaliation only has two large buildings, rather than a group of several, one on either side of the street.

**KAORU:** Do you have an idea which one we should go in first? I think they’re equally mysterious!

Shizuku looks back and forth between the two buildings. One is a large building with a small courtyard in front, with several huge windows letting her see inside. There are rows and rows of books in there, and she doesn’t need to read the text over the double doors to figure out that it’s a library. The other is low, brick, completely overgrown with ivy, with a cute green tile roof, and Nao peering into one of the smaller windows with her back turned to the duo.

Shizuku points her out.

**SHIZUKU:** Well, that can’t be good.

**KAORU:** Do you think the buildings are locked? Otherwise, she’d be all inside them, doing spooky question-asking, right? Only one way to find out, either way!

With that, they stride over to the diminutive artist and tap on her shoulder.

**NAO:** Ack!

**KAORU:** Hi!

**NAO:** Oh. It’s you.

**KAORU:** Hello! Shizuku’s here too!

**SHIZUKU:** What are you up to?

The question comes out far more accusatory than she’d planned, given that it’s a fairly neutral greeting under normal circumstances, but her raised eyebrow turns it sour. Nao flashes a glare back at her, but doesn’t speak. She simply continues on doing whatever she’s doing.

Shizuku steps to the side to try to figure it out, and Kaoru mirrors the action on the opposite side of Nao. Nao is standing at a small window which starts just about at Nao’s chin. Shizuku looks her up and down, delighted to find that Nao is on tiptoes as she presses her hands flat against the pane of glass.

In noting that Nao is on tiptoes, Shizuku also realizes that the screen for the window has been removed and is leaning against the building in front of her.

Nao’s flat palms shift on the glass, but the pane does not budge. She lets out a small hum of irritation.

**SHIZUKU:** ...Are you trying to break into this building?

**KAORU:** Aw, nuts, did Terry forget to unlock the new areas?

**NAO:** The building’s open. Go explore it and leave me alone.

**KAORU:** But I’m curious!

**NAO:** That’s a dangerous quality to have.

**SHIZUKU:** Or a smart one! I think curiosity in a situation like this is pretty normal. Especially since you seem to be breaking into a building.

**KAORU:** Yeah!

Nao sighs, clearly annoyed, and stands back from the window. She crosses her arms as she looks back and forth between Kaoru and Shizuku.

**NAO:** If you’re really curious, you should check things out for yourself. Asking me isn’t going to get you anywhere.

**SHIZUKU:** It’s only not getting us anywhere because you refuse to cooperate! 

**KAORU:** We like talking to you!

_ Speak for yourself! _

**KAORU:** So we want to hear your thoughts on it! Isn’t that what a curious person does? It’s what I do! And I’m a curious person! So I want to hear why you’re breaking into a building instead of walking in the door rather than just guess for myself!

Nao stares at them. Shizuku can’t tell what she’s thinking, but when has she been able to do that with her?

**NAO:** What if I lie?

**SHIZUKU:** Then you’d be acting like a weird jerk.

**KAORU:** Why would you lie?!

**NAO:** People lie. I could make up any reason for doing this, and you’d go the rest of your life believing it unless you investigated for yourself. Why bother?

**SHIZUKU:** Why bother asking people why they do the things that they do? Is that what you’re asking?

**NAO:** Why bother taking extra steps? Just investigate.

**KAORU:** I think this is the most I’ve ever heard you say at once! I’m gonna count that as a victory even if you’re being weird!

**NAO:** If you must.

**SHIZUKU:** Wait. I want to ask you something.

**NAO:** I’ll lie.

**SHIZUKU:** If you must.

Realizing that she’s just mimicked Nao’s speech, she takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of her nose.

**SHIZUKU:** If you ask someone a question, they lie, and you later find out that they were lying, you’ve still learned something. You’ve learned that they have some reason to lie to you, to hide what they’re doing. Isn’t that good information to have, too?

**NAO:** That depends. Is every question you ask a life or death murder mystery?

**SHIZUKU:** I stood up for you in the trial yesterday.

**KAORU:** Oh, I think I don’t like this conversation. Let’s talk about something else. Like the window. Can we go back to talking about the window?

**NAO:** That’s your own problem.

**SHIZUKU:** No, it isn’t. If I hadn’t been gathering testimony, then your little list wouldn’t have done anything at all. I thought we were on the same page about that.

Kaoru slips their healthy arm into the crook of Shizuku’s elbow. She hadn’t even noticed Kaoru getting really close to her, she’d been so focused on Nao.

**NAO:** Hm.

**SHIZUKU:** You don’t have anything to say? You can’t admit that you’re wrong?

**KAORU:** Shizuku, please. I don’t like this. I don’t want to...

**SHIZUKU:** Are you  _ that _ selfish, Tobe-san? Even after—

**KAORU:** Shizuku!

She abruptly stops talking and looks down at them. They’re trying to hide it, but they look extremely uncomfortable.

**KAORU:** Let’s stop talking about the trial. Please.

**NAO:** Listen to your friend.

With that, Nao starts walking away. She heads in the direction of the gazebo, and after that Shizuku loses sight of her. She shakes her head, trying to rid herself of the puzzles that that girl creates.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m sorry, Kaoru. I didn’t mean to bring up yesterday.

**KAORU:** It’ll have to come up. I know that. But listening to you yell at Tobe-chan about it just made my stomach feel all icky. Your argument was about… I mean, I don’t want to talk about it either.

_ We were arguing about the most efficient way to convict Kaoru’s best friend. _

Now Shizuku’s stomach feels “all icky.” The guilt threatens to overwhelm her. She swallows, hard, and squeezes Kaoru’s hand. She has no choice to wallow in her guilt. Kaoru is right there, after all.

**SHIZUKU:** I’ll be gentle from now on. Again, I’m sorry.

**KAORU:** I’m not mad at you. Pinkie promise. I just— Shoot! I forgot to give her her letter!

**SHIZUKU:** I’ll take it when we get back home. I’ll slip it under her door or something.

**KAORU:** Thanks. Um. Do you want to look inside the school? It might be nice to figure out what the actual hell she was doing, right?

Shizuku looks up at the ivy coated building, her curiosity piquing.

**SHIZUKU:** Sounds like a plan.

They circle back around to the front of the building, walk down the path, and peer up above the double doors to see the name of this building. The banner hung over the doors flaps weakly in the slight breeze, and the text on it simply forces both Kaoru and Shizuku to raise their eyebrows.

In a very hand painted fashion, the sign reads: TERROR HIGH.

The two exchange a look, a shrug, and enter the premises.

While the outside of the school had a rustic charm to it, as if it hadn’t been scrubbed clean by the Minister the way they’d sanitized the rest of the areas in the Village, the inside had not escaped the Minister’s attention. The sparklingly clean hallway is devoid of all signs of life, other than yet another banner and a handful of pennants hanging around to give the illusion of school spirit.

The largest banner, spanning the majority of the ceiling of the entrance hallway, appears to feature the school’s mascot.

“WE ARE THE TERROR HIGH ALUMNI!”

Shizuku supposes that the “alumni” are the mascots of the school, the name that they would shout at sports games, if the Village had any sports games to put on.

The image below the text is what claims most of her attention, however.

A hirsute man with a bashful expression looks over his shoulder from the banner, absolutely lacking any clothes whatsoever. His position hides any actual nudity, though his behind is in clear view of anyone who should enter the school.

**SHIZUKU:** Hmm…

**KAORU:** I don’t really know what I expected.

**SHIZUKU:** I was imagining Terry in a cheerleading outfit, or something along those lines.

**KAORU:** Don’t give him ideas! Though, would that be better than this? It does have a strange charm to it.

**SHIZUKU:** Charm? Hm, maybe. I have to admit that we’re still looking at it, so it’s definitely compelling.

**KAORU:** Maybe it’s like art? We’re supposed to think about it. Ponder its meaning.

The two stand there for a moment, stroking their chins like true art critics, staring up at the embarrassed nude man.

**SHIZUKU:** I guess we’re the alumni, right? Since it’s what we all have in common? So that guy is supposed to represent us?

**KAORU:** I guess a lot of the time I  _ do _ feel pretty naked and afraid!

**SHIZUKU:** Is he afraid? I thought he was just self conscious. Because he’s naked.

**KAORU:** Good point! Maybe it’s something about us being like wild animals? Ooh! Cavemen! Cave people? That sounds like something Terry would call us!

**SHIZUKU:** Or maybe he’s naked because Terry took his clothes away, just like he took all our clothes and replaced them with stuff from high school?

**KAORU:** Wow! There’s so many ways to interpret art! Do you think he used a reference model?

**SHIZUKU:** Maybe?

**KAORU:** I’m only asking because I wonder if the model knew that this would be for a fake school banner for a fake school for a killing game. If he knew, that would be pretty fucked up. But hey! Maybe they told him right as they were taking the picture for reference, and that’s why he’s making that face!

Shizuku can only laugh.

With no more to say about the Terror High Alumnus, Shizuku leads Kaoru down the right hallway to see what else there is in this little schoolhouse.

What they are faced with is ultimately familiar. The walls of the hallway are made up of sliding doors, each leading to classrooms. Kaoru immediately makes a game of it, racing Shizuku to see who can check out each room the fastest. Each of them picks a side of the hallway and motors through, peeking their head into each room.

What Shizuku notices immediately is how small the classrooms are. They’re only suited for maybe ten students at most, with the slim number of desks. The second thing she notices is that as she progresses, the age of each classroom seems to go up.

The first classroom is set up for small children, with writing practice sheets on the walls and cubbies filled with toys and other stimulus for breaktime. The next few seem to age rapidly, so that by the time they reach the middle of the hallway, the classrooms seem best suited for middle school children.

For a place called “Terror High,” Shizuku realizes, this is almost definitely a K-12 style school.

Kaoru is picking up speed, however, and Shizuku is glad for the game. It’s silly, but everything with Kaoru is. Kaoru being silly feels normal. Appropriate. Shizuku hastens, popping her head into a classroom for a cursory glance and then slamming the door shut before she realizes that there was a person in the room.

She opens the door again.

**YAMI:** That’s a funny way to say hi, Kimi-chan.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Hello!

**MIYUKI:** Hello. Are you quite well?

**SHIZUKU:** Yes! Sorry. We were playing a game.

**YAMI:** Seems appropriate, given the setting. Having a fun back to school experience?

**SHIZUKU:** Something like that!

She pokes her head back out of the room to see Kaoru watching her, an expectant look on their face. Shizuku beckons them over, and opens the door wide enough that both of them can enter.

The classroom has ten desks, just like the others, but they’re clearly more suited to high school students than the classrooms that preceded it. A blackboard is on one of the walls, with containers of chalk set upon the teacher’s desk. Shizuku notes that there’s no projector nor any of the educational technology she’d become accustomed to in her years in high school.

There are windows on the wall opposite the door, facing some kind of playground structure, just as the others had had.

**KAORU:** Gotta admit, I liked the little kid rooms better. I thought I saw a stuffed animal in one of those.

**YAMI:** You seem to be holding up okay, Pancakes.

**KAORU:** Huh? Yeah! Why wouldn’t I be? I mean, okay, sure, my best friend is dead and got sliced in half with a mirror thing, and that was bad. But I can’t spend all my time thinking about that! There’s stuffed animals to think about, too!

**YAMI:** Oh! Okay. Are there any hard feelings about me accusing you of murder?

**KAORU:** You know, I pretty much forgot about that. Hmm. I guess I should decide if I have hard feelings about it?

**MIYUKI:** If you should decide to be upset with Nizuno-san, that is your right.

**KAORU:** Thinking about it, you accused me of murder in basically the nicest way you could! And if anything, I sure do wish it had been me! Then you’d be right, and there’d be no reason for bad feelings!

**MIYUKI:** Nishiyama-san…

**KAORU:** What? Did I say something?

**SHIZUKU:** I’m glad you’re still here, Kaoru.

**KAORU:** Aw, you’re so sweet! That’s why you’re my best— Ow. That’s why you’re my friend. Anyway, how are you two doing? Exploring the school?

**YAMI:** Right, yeah. I think Lady here looks right at home in a school environment, don’t you?

**MIYUKI:** I still do not understand.

**SHIZUKU:** You do have a bit of a school principal vibe!

**MIYUKI:** What does that mean?

**KAORU:** Like, bossy! But in a way where we respect you and your choices!

Miyuki tips her head to the side, regarding Kaoru for a moment.

**MIYUKI:** If you say so.

**YAMI:** Really? You’ve been arguing with me about this all morning! I guess she likes you more than me, Pancakes.

**MIYUKI:** I simply wish for Nishiyama-san to have a conflict free day, if at all possible.

**KAORU:** That’s nice!

_ And a little strange, given Kajisawa-san’s track record with mourning and grief. _

**SHIZUKU:** How are you two holding up?

Both of them glance at Kaoru before looking away awkwardly. It’s clear that neither of them are willing to discuss how hard the trial hit them in the presence of someone quite so uniquely affected by it.

**YAMI:** You know me, I’m rubber, trauma is glue. It bounces off me, et cetera.

**MIYUKI:** My own feelings on the subject are of little import.

Again, they glance at Kaoru and then away. Shizuku gets the feeling she’s not going to get a lot out of them.

**KAORU:** What is UP with this school building though, right?

_ This conversation is so weird and uncomfortable. I don’t know if I can do this with every individual person in the village. _

Shizuku plasters a smile on her face.

**SHIZUKU:** It’s strange!

**YAMI:** The fact that it’s overgrown especially sticks out to me. I thought this place was all built for us specifically, but it takes a while for ivy to grow over a building so completely.

**MIYUKI:** I suppose it is possible that they imported fully grown ivy.

**YAMI:** Sure, but why bother?

**KAORU:** Maybe it’s a pun!

**MIYUKI:** Pardon?

**KAORU:** Like, “ivy-league” schools! This is a school, covered in ivy! Maybe it’s supposed to make us feel bad, like everything else in here!

**YAMI:** Huh. Pancakes, you surprise me sometimes.

**KAORU:** I do? Good! But, I do?

**YAMI:** Thinking about it in context with everything else here, it does make a twisted sort of sense that the whole thing is just to make us uncomfortable. A shiny new interior with a rotted outside… Feels like a metaphor, doesn’t it?

**MIYUKI:** I value your observational skills, Nizuno-san, but this is reality. Metaphors have no place.

**YAMI:** You’d be right if we were talking about a city planner. But we’re talking about someone who thinks a dinosaur in a suit making us kill each other is a reasonable option for dealing with whatever the hell they’re dealing with.

**KAORU:** Yeah! A building that’s a metaphor totally makes sense! Like the 1950s decor! It’s all part of it!

**SHIZUKU:** Wow! I definitely had not put that much thought into it. Is the naked guy also part of the metaphor?

**YAMI:** I was hoping that was just flair. Unless it has something to do with the motive…?

**MIYUKI:** The motivation of the Minister, you mean?

**YAMI:** Oh, sure, that too. I just figure tomorrow Terry’s gonna make us gather in the gazebo and tell us that if we don’t kill each other he’s gonna eat a puppy or something. Or he’ll eat that naked guy?

**MIYUKI:** The workings of your mind continue to baffle me.

**KAORU:** Do you think he can even digest a puppy? Maybe it would just live in his tummy like those backpacks with windows that people carry cats around in!

**YAMI:** Hmm, that would make it a pretty empty threat, if the puppy were okay.

**KAORU:** Just like the letters!

**MIYUKI:** The letters…? You mean the envelopes Kumode-san gave to you?

**SHIZUKU:** Right! We wanted to deliver these to you!

**MIYUKI:** I decline.

**YAMI:** I want mine, if you don’t mind.

Kaoru fishes out the letters, finding the ones with their names on them. Yami takes theirs immediately and begins to open it, but Miyuki simply shakes her head at the proffered envelope.

**KAORU:** Are you sure? It might be important.

**MIYUKI:** I know what she has to say to me. I do not need to read it.

**YAMI:** ...Are you sure you know?

Yami is holding up their piece of paper. Shizuku can see from the light pouring through the window behind them that their paper is as blank as hers was.

**MIYUKI:** Why do you ask?

**YAMI:** Mine is empty.

**MIYUKI:** Then… Your friend had nothing to say to you?

**KAORU:** I’m not sure that’s it!

**MIYUKI:** Nishiyama-san. If you insist, I will open it. But you must promise it will make you feel better.

**KAORU:** I don’t think I can promise that. But you can call me Kaoru! That might make me feel better!

**SHIZUKU:** Opening the letter would make me feel better, at least!

**MIYUKI:** I did not ask you. But… If Kaoru. Wants me to. I shall do my best.

**KAORU:** Aww! Thank you Miyuki-chan!

Miyuki frowns before delicately opening her envelope. She removes the paper, flips it over, and shakes her head.

**MIYUKI:** I suppose she had nothing to say to me, as well.

**SHIZUKU:** Mine was blank too. I don’t think my person would have nothing to say. She’s a real chatterbox.

**KAORU:** Like me! That’s how you know we were destined to be friends! But mine was empty too. I think they all might be.

**MIYUKI:** This is interesting indeed.

**YAMI:** What do you think it means?

**MIYUKI:** I think I would like to call a meeting. We should discuss this with the entire group.

**YAMI:** Aye-aye! Where are we gonna meet up?

**MIYUKI:** The library has a room large enough for all of us to gather comfortably.

**YAMI:** I’ll start gathering people up, then! What time?

**MIYUKI:** Early evening? We can have dinner afterwards, if it does not end in tears.

**KAORU:** Oh no! Why would it end in tears?!

**MIYUKI:** It is simply prudent to plan for the worst.

**YAMI:** We’ll see you two at the meeting, okay? Anyone you don’t hand off your letter to, we can distribute them there!

**SHIZUKU:** Good idea!

**KAORU:** Have fun!

With that, they leave Kaoru and Shizuku in the classroom on their own. Shizuku sighs, relieved that the awkward conversation has ended, but Kaoru gives them an odd look.

**KAORU:** Was that weird? Was talking to them weird? It felt weird but I don’t know why.

**SHIZUKU:** I think everyone is really sad right now, and nobody knows how to talk about it.

**KAORU:** Hmm. Well, that fits me pretty perfectly. I keep thinking I need to scream? But then it passes. So I don’t scream. Plus, that would really startle someone like Miyuki-chan!

**SHIZUKU:** If you need to scream, we’ll find you one of those stuffed animals to scream into.

**KAORU:** Not a bad idea! But I think we should keep exploring for now! If we’re lucky, we’ll find one of those giant stuffed animals so I could sit in its lap while I scream!

**SHIZUKU:** Why would that be in a school?

**KAORU:** I dunno! I’ve seen them in kid sections in libraries, though!

**SHIZUKU:** I’ll keep my eyes peeled for one!

With that, they leave the classroom. Since Shizuku can hear Yami and Miyuki still leaving the way they came, Shizuku decides to continue down the direction she’d already been heading, to try to find an end to the classrooms.

At the end of this hallway is a door which opens to reveal a small library. There are low to the ground seats, low shelves, and a considerable number of cardboard backed books aimed at children. Among them are Ryouji and Kai, whispering.

**RYOUJI:** ...me in here, you know I’ll never…

**KAI:** But it would be funny!

**RYOUJI:** For them, maybe!

**KAORU:** Who are you guys talking about? Is it me?

Ryouji is so startled at Kaoru’s entrance that he nearly tumbles into the shelf behind him. Kai reaches out an arm nonchalantly to keep him steady.

**KAI:** Hey Kaoru!

**KAORU:** Kai-chan! How’s it hanging?

**KAI:** Bad! You?

**KAORU:** Yeah, bad. That sums it up. But I’m okay! Shizuku is helping me! Why are you guys whispering?

**KAI:** He’s worried Yam-Yam’s gonna get on his case for being in the kid’s library. I think he should treasure his youthful appearance!

**RYOUJI:** The ‘baby boy’ thing got old really fast. I don’t want them to think I’m a baby.

**KAORU:** You  _ do _ have very squishable cheeks, I have to give them some credit for that. But nobody should call you stuff you don’t want! Have you considered investing in a squirt bottle?

**KAI:** The squirt bottle is extremely effective, I can vouch for that one. Right, enemy?

**KAORU:** Right!

**RYOUJI:** Sure, if you see a spare one, let me know. It would still feel like a dick move, but maybe I’ll try it.

**SHIZUKU:** You couldn’t act like a dick even if you tried, Ryouji!

**RYOUJI:** Because I’m a “sweet baby boy?”

**SHIZUKU:** No!

_ Well, that’s part of it. _

**SHIZUKU:** It’s because you’re a kind person! If anything, it’s Yam-Yam— er, Nizuno-san’s fault that you’re resorting to squirting them with water.

Ryouji smiles at her, but he looks exhausted. She supposes they all do. He runs his hand through his hair and shakes his head, as if getting rid of cobwebs of negative thoughts. Kai, meanwhile, plucks a book from the shelf and furrows his brow at it.

She takes the moment to look around the library. It’s not a large room, about the same size as any of the classrooms, with a desk for a librarian and maybe 40 total shelves that all come to hip height. There is no giant stuffed animal for Kaoru to scream into, but there are bean bags in a few corners, and low tables for kids to sit and read at.

It’s a nice atmosphere, if a little cramped.

**SHIZUKU:** I thought it would have more variety.

**KAI:** I know, right? How much can this dog just keep burying the same bone! Get some new bones to bury, dog! Or like, money or something! This bitch lacks creativity.

**KAORU:** WHAT are you reading?!

**KAI:** Something about a dog burying bones. I don’t know, it’s in English, I’m just following along with the pictures. What were you talking about?

**SHIZUKU:** The library! The classrooms seem to be for little kids up to high school students, but this library seems like it’s only for primary schoolers.

**RYOUJI:** It’s probably because of the library across the street. If I were building a school across the street from the library, I’d make the older kids just use that library instead of trying to fill it with everything they could need.

**KAORU:** Ooh, that makes sense! That way this library only has age appropriate stuff!

**KAI:** So all the vampire fiction is in the other building? I’m wasting my time here.

**RYOUJI:** I was hoping I could find some interior design magazines or something.

**KAORU:** Wow! You’re really dedicated to your craft!

**KAI:** Enemy, you’re one to talk. You’re wearing a cape that you made sometime in the last twelve hours.

**KAORU:** Are you PSYCHIC? HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?

**SHIZUKU:** It’s because you weren’t wearing it before, Kaoru.

**KAORU:** Right. Yes. That makes sense. 

**KAI:** No, I’m psychic.

**KAORU:** Do another psychic thing!!

Kai places his dog book on the shelf, points to his temples with his index fingers, and squints at Ryouji.

**KAI:** My psychic impulses. They’re telling me that… Ryouji wants to leave this room to go find magazines!

**KAORU:** Ah! Is it true?!

**RYOUJI:** I told you I wanted to do that like two minutes ago.

**KAI:** So it’s true! All the proof you’ll need.

**SHIZUKU:** We should let you go explore, if you want! We still need to check out the rest of the school.

**KAORU:** Oh! And give you theeese…

They grab the letters with Ryouji and Kai’s names on them, but keep chattering as the boys take the envelopes.

**KAORU:** And Miyuki-chan and Yami-chan want us to meet at the library! Not this one, I’m guessing, since it’s a little small in here and I think Yami-chan would have difficulty with their wheelchair, and also they seemed to be leaving the building, so— 

**RYOUJI:** What, right now?

**KAORU:** They said early evening! Not sure when that is, exactly, but I figure it’s enough time for us to finish exploring and also maybe take a nap?

**KAI:** You’ve got it all figured out. Exploration, naps, meetings. Why aren’t you in charge of everything?

**KAORU:** I ask myself that question every single day. If I were the Prime Minister, nobody would have a gender.

**KAI:** Solid election platform, I’ve gotta say.

**RYOUJI:** You’d outlaw all of gender?

**KAORU:** I’d confiscate ‘em! You have to pay taxes to get it back!

**RYOUJI:** You sound like a tyrant!

**KAI:** Yeah, but a stylish tyrant. When do we hold the vote?

**KAORU:** Well, what else do you think the meeting is for? I’m doing a coup! You two are in on it now, so you’ll be treated as traitors no matter whose side you pick. Pick wisely!

Shizuku, at this point, has entirely lost the thread of conversation.

**SHIZUKU:** I think we’re getting a little off topic!

**KAORU:** Right! Letters! Are you gonna open them?

**RYOUJI:** Jokes aside, I’m assuming that the meeting is about these, right?

**SHIZUKU:** Yeah, pretty much.

**KAI:** In that case, I’ll put aside opening this for as long as possible. I’ll open it in front of everyone else. It might keep me from crying, if the letter says anything bad.

**RYOUJI:** Yeah, I’m kind of afraid of getting upset from reading this…

**KAORU:** I don’t think it’ll upset you! Or, well, mine upset me. But not for the reasons you’d think!

For some reason, Shizuku pictures Nao raising her eyebrows at this whole conversation. She’s not happy about it, but the idea of Nao’s thoughts on the matter does give her pause.

Shizuku puts a hand on Kaoru’s arm.

**SHIZUKU:** We should let them open it whenever they want to. In fact, it might be a good idea for everyone to wait until the meeting to open them.

**KAORU:** Huh? Why?

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t want to sound paranoid or anything, but after talking to Tobe-san… Well, I want to see everyone’s reactions to the letters.

**RYOUJI:** Why? What do you think you’ll see?

**SHIZUKU:** I’m not sure. I’m honestly not even sure if I know it when I see it. But I think it’s worth a shot.

**RYOUJI:** Well that just makes me want to open mine now! What do you know that I don’t?! Agh! I hate suspense!

**KAI:** Don’t worry about it. I’ll hold onto yours, and we can open ‘em together. Solidarity!

**KAORU:** Yeah! Solidarity!

**SHIZUKU:** Something like that!

**RYOUJI:** Alright… But I am going to go look for interior design magazines. I need something to keep me from feeling like I’m stagnating.

**KAI:** I’ll come with!

**RYOUJI:** Maybe there’ll be makeup magazines or something, too!

**KAI:** I’m gonna try to find something a little more steamy than that, babe. My interests lie in vampires, castles, romance, angst, I could keep listing. Magazines are boring.

Ryouji’s passionate defense of magazines is only half heard as the two exit the school library and go on their merry way. Kaoru and Shizuku follow behind them, laughing at the apparent enthusiasm Ryouji has for magazines as a genre, until the two boys exit out the front doors. Shizuku and Kaoru once again find themselves under the banner of Terror High’s Alumnus.

They go down the remaining hallway, and immediately find that it is set up differently than the classrooms they’d just passed by. The first door, a set of swinging double doors, leads to what is clearly a gymnasium.

The room is relatively small, especially compared to the gym at Hope’s Peak, but the shiny flooring, basketball hoops, and bins bursting with equipment for various sport activities make it pretty obvious what it is.

Katsuya jumping rope in the center of it all, their expression passive and blank, does more than a little to trip Shizuku up, however.

**SHIZUKU:** Hello!

Katsuya nearly trips, despite having been facing the door when it opened.

**KAORU:** Katsuya-chan!

**KATSUYA:** ...Nishiyama-san.

**KAORU:** Wow, that’s way more polite than you need to be! Did we surprise you? I thought you saw us come in!

**KATSUYA:** I was lost in thought, I guess. Sorry.

Shizuku steps closer, but even from where she had been standing near the door, Katsuya was looking pretty rough. Their eyes are visibly puffy from crying, and their lips are chapped and even bloody in a few places. When they look at Shizuku, their eyes slide off her face toward the floor, and they refuse to meet Kaoru’s gaze at all.

**SHIZUKU:** Are you…

**KATSUYA:** I’m alright. Promise.

**KAORU:** You don’t seem alright!

**KATSUYA:** I’m fine. I mean, I can’t imagine what you’re going through. It feels dumb to say anything to you, specifically.

**KAORU:** I don’t think that’s true! I think you’re imagining what I’m going through better than anybody else!

**KATSUYA:** Really?

**KAORU:** You lost your friends, too.

**KATSUYA:** Are you angry?

**KAORU:** With you? No way! I don’t like being angry. It makes my back hurt.

**KATSUYA:** No, I mean… I’m angry with Seijirou. I’m angry with him for taking that petty revenge so far. I’m angry that Hitoshi— 

They shake their head, and start jumping rope again, focusing their eyes somewhere above anyone’s head.

**KATSUYA:** I’m angry with everyone for sentencing them to death. I feel like all I have in me is anger and sludge.

Shizuku doesn’t realize that she’s clasping her hands together until they start to hurt. She abruptly unclasps them and shakes them out, before hiding them behind her back.

**SHIZUKU:** I’m sorry, Katsuya.

**KATSUYA:** It’s alright. I don’t hold it against you.

**SHIZUKU:** Really? It sounds a bit like you do.

**KAORU:** That’s just the sludge talking, right?

**KATSUYA:** Yup. You know me. Your neighborhood sludge lad.

**KAORU:** I… I’m not mad, but I do understand what you mean. Especially about the sludge. I think I’m too sad to be angry, and too tired to even keep being sad for very long. I don’t think my body’s built for this much sad, so I have to get up and run around and make jokes to feel normal again.

**KATSUYA:** I’m never gonna get back to normal again.

Kaoru fiddles with the edge of their cape.

**KAORU:** Well, why not try? I feel guilty about it, sure, like why should I get to have fun and tell Kai that I’m gonna be the Prime Minister, when Seijirou is dead? And I don’t have an answer for it. I don’t know anything at all! I never know anything. But why not? Why not feel good, too?

Katsuya doesn’t stop skipping rope. Shizuku tries not to hold her breath. Their rhythmic jumping provides a tempo for the conversation once more. Like a heartbeat.

**KATSUYA:** I told Seijirou to try to be nice to Chiemi. Hitoshi killed Junpei trying to keep me safe. I’m respon— 

**SHIZUKU:** Nope. Nuh-uh. Don’t like that at all.

Katsuya stops jumping for a moment, just staring at Shizuku, until they sniff and continue it up again.

**SHIZUKU:** You cannot hold yourself responsible for other people’s actions.

**KATSUYA:** Sure. I’ll work on that.

**KAORU:** Why don’t I believe you?

**KATSUYA:** I’ll be fine, okay? I think working out is helping my sludge problem. Who knows, right? This could make me feel normal.

**KAORU:** Don’t you want to talk about it? Don’t you have friends who you want to lean on? This is like a textbook time to lean on people! If you look up leaning on friends, in a textbook, they’ll have a picture of what you should be doing right now! 

They stomp their foot.

**KAORU:** That metaphor, honestly, did not make a lot of sense, but I stand by it!

Katsuya stops with a sigh. They run one hand through their hair, pushing it back from their face, and finally make eye contact with Kaoru. When they do it, their face is fixed in a lazy smile.

**KATSUYA:** I’ll be okay. Okay? Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about, or just feelings stuff? I’m not really feeling the feeling stuff at the moment.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, we have a letter for you!

**KATSUYA:** Oh shit, we got mail? Like, bills and stuff?

**KAORU:** Nope! It’s from the trial!

Katsuya’s lazy smile wavers, but they hold firm.

**KATSUYA:** Right. Seijirou’s last wish, or whatever.

The rest of the interaction is mechanical. Kaoru chatters about Miyuki’s meeting, Shizuku asks Katsuya not to open the letter, and they leave Katsuya behind when it becomes clear that Katsuya isn’t in a talking mood.

They both pause when entering the hallway again, taking deep breaths in tandem.

**KAORU:** I did not expect to have to talk about my feelings this much today.

**SHIZUKU:** Really?

**KAORU:** I’m not really a thinker-aheader. I try to live in the moment. So I was hoping for sunshine and rainbows and that the new area would be a candy factory!

They stop themself, frowning as they look down.

**KAORU:** I was hoping Seijirou would somehow still be alive. Like we’d get up, I could go knocking on his door, and he’d be there. And we’d hug. Did you know he gives the best hugs?

**SHIZUKU:** I didn’t know that.

**KAORU:** He really liked you, you know. I think he really wanted to be your friend. He told me so.

Shizuku feels oddly numb at the idea. She’s beginning to think something is wrong with her, but the idea makes her uncomfortable. She’s already smiling before it even occurs to her that she should be.

**SHIZUKU:** That’s good. Ready to keep going?

Kaoru sniffles, blinks, and nods firmly before leading the way towards the room on the other side of the hallway.

This room is just as large as the gym on the opposite side, with the same type of shiny smooth floor, but the tables, chairs, and open kitchen at the back of the room make it pretty clear that it is a cafeteria. At the back of the room, furthest from the door, is an area set up like a buffet.

Standing above the empty buffet, between the kitchen and the cafeteria proper, is a statue facing the door.

Shizuku begins to enter, checking out the tables before heading toward the kitchen to see if there are any new cooking utilities that she could take advantage of, when the statue blinks and turns its head toward her.

**SHIZUKU:** Ack!

**KAORU:** Tsukasa-chan!

With the tall girl's blue hood pushed back from her face, Shizuku had entirely failed to recognize her. Something about a spooky wide eyed statue in the middle of the cafeteria had felt more plausible than someone holding that still.

**TSUKASA:** Nishiyama-san. I fear your broken heart will impede our conversation hence.

**KAORU:** Aw, that's not true! I've had plenty of conversations today and I've barely even cried! Wait, is that bad? That feels bad?

**TSUKASA:** Your soul will rend itself into salt water soon enough. For now, how do you fare in the absence of the sea?

**KAORU:** You know, everyone's been asking me that exact question today, and I'm still not sure how to respond.

_ That exact same question, huh? _

**TSUKASA:** Your time will come, whence you know how to respond.

**KAORU:** Hey, insensitive question, but you killed somebody, right?

Tsukasa’s knuckles go white on the strap of her bag.

**TSUKASA:** Indeed.

**KAORU:** I’m asking because, and I know this isn’t entirely fair, but, like, Seijirou died for me, didn’t he? He died because he was mad about something that happened to me, and the whole trial was the way it was because he was trying to protect me. Are you following?

**SHIZUKU:** Where are you going with this?

**KAORU:** It’s just… How do you deal with that? The idea that someone died for you? Or because of you? I mean, I voted for him too. Everyone did. I voted for him to die, and now he’s dead. It feels like murder.

**TSUKASA:** Do you want the truth?

**KAORU:** Of course!

**TSUKASA:** I can’t recall. It happened during our tenure at the Academy. All embedded there has been swept clean by the hands of time…

**SHIZUKU:** You mean, by the hands of the Minister. He wiped your memory of it.

**TSUKASA:** It is so. I know the crime I committed. I do not recall the act itself.

**KAORU:** Aw. So you don’t really know how you coped with that feeling?

**TSUKASA:** I am of little help to any lost soul today, it seems. My apologies.

**SHIZUKU:** To any lost soul? Who else have you been trying to help?

**TSUKASA:** A lost lamb…

**KAORU:** Wow, you are not good with specific questions! Should we try charades? Maybe she’d answer better with charades?

Tsukasa’s wide eyes slide off of Kaoru toward the door they had just entered through. Shizuku looks over her shoulder, and realizes that Katsuya is just on the other side of the gymnasium doors as well.

**SHIZUKU:** Are you keeping an eye on Katsuya?

**TSUKASA:** They do not need my eyes upon them. Only the eyes of fate.

**SHIZUKU:** Well, I think it’s sweet that you’re watching out for them. I know they depended on you a lot after losing Akamaru-san.

**TSUKASA:** They were close with both of those we lost. They wish no longer to depend on anyone who may vanish like darkness exposed to sunlight.

**KAORU:** They’re worried that you’ll die, too.

**SHIZUKU:** I actually understood that one. Thank you, though.

**KAORU:** But that's dumb! If they're scared of you dying, they shouldn't run away from you! They should get even closer!

**TSUKASA:** They simply desire the space of their own soul.

**KAORU:** See? Dumb! They should protect you! Nobody's gonna kill you if you're never alone! Duh. Do you think I should tell them this? Maybe it'll cheer them up!

**TSUKASA:** Don't.

**SHIZUKU:** They just need some space for now, Kaoru. I'm sure they haven't abandoned Taniguchi-san as a friend entirely.

**KAORU:** It just doesn't make any sense! But whatever, to each their own. Or, how would Kizou-chan say it? Every lizard gets some lotion! Right?

**TSUKASA:** That does sound like them.

**SHIZUKU:** Sure! Regardless, Taniguchi-san, we brought a letter for you.

Tsukasa takes the envelope as well as the explanation for why she shouldn't open it yet with the same passively terrified expression as usual.

**TSUKASA:** I trust not these dark tidings…

**KAORU:** Yeah, I figured you'd say something like that.

**TSUKASA:** And the lost lamb received these as well?

**SHIZUKU:** Yep! We’re giving them to everyone.

Tsukasa stares down at Shizuku, blinking slowly.

**TSUKASA:** You sought not to deliver these tidings as a flood?

**KAORU:** You mean, we’re not giving them out all at once at the meeting? Hey, actually, good question. Why don’t we just hold onto these until the meeting?

Shizuku involuntarily recalls Nao’s warning about lies a second time.

**SHIZUKU:** I think if they open them on their own, despite our request not to, then we learn something just as much as if they open it in front of everyone.

**TSUKASA:** The art of the trickster… You take to it too well.

**SHIZUKU:** Um. Thank you!

**TSUKASA:** I do not provide accolades.

Before Shizuku can ask for clarification, Tsukasa pushes past them and leaves the room. The doors swing shut behind her.

**KAORU:** Did we say something wrong?

Shizuku shakes her head. Something is still wrong. It feels like there’s a chasm in her chest.

**SHIZUKU:** I… I don’t know. I really don’t know. I’ll have to talk to her later, I guess.

**KAORU:** Let’s finish exploring. I’m exhausted from all of this.

**SHIZUKU:** Yep! We’re almost done!

She’s lying. She has no idea how much there is left to poke around in.

They leave the cafeteria and approach the final door in the school building. Shizuku is so glad that they don’t immediately run into Tsukasa again that she almost doesn’t notice that this door has an engraved plaque on it until she’s trying to turn the knob.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, it’s locked.

Her eyes turn to the plaque, which is hung on the door with string.

“PICKING LOCKS COUNTS AS PROPERTY DAMAGE AND WILL BE PUNISHED AS SUCH.”

Above it is another, which is actually embedded into the door.

“PRINCIPAL’S OFFICE”

**KAORU:** Aw, I’ve never been in a principal’s office. I was a little excited! We could pretend to be administrators and cut all funding to the arts together! 

As Kaoru is talking, Shizuku pulls out her tablet and takes a look at the map app. While the other areas are still unresponsive and undetailed, the school is now fully filled in and labeled. She can see the orientation of the building compared to the street, which is what she was looking for.

**SHIZUKU:** Do you think this is where Tobe-san was trying to get in?

**KAORU:** Huh? Why here? Do you think she wants to roleplay as a principal too? She’d totally lose that audition to Miyuki-chan, to be clear.

**SHIZUKU:** Well, it’s locked. And she was trying to open the window… It doesn’t seem like she’d need to do that for any of the other rooms in here.

**KAORU:** Yeah, but what’s in the Principal’s Office?

**SHIZUKU:** I don’t know. So why would she want to get in?

**KAORU:** She does strike me as the type who can’t resist a mystery!

**SHIZUKU:** Or she knows something we don’t.

**KAORU:** We could always ask her!

Shizuku raises an eyebrow at them.

**KAORU:** No, no, you’re right, she’d be weird and lie and then skulk away like a vampire. But not like a Twilight vampire, like a real Dracula. Hey, maybe she’d be friends with Kai! He likes vampires!

Shizuku laughs.

**SHIZUKU:** I think he likes nice people, too. So I’m not sure! C’mon, let’s check out the other areas.

Kaoru loops their free arm into Shizuku’s, and the two put the school behind them. Whatever mysteries lie in the principal’s office remain for another day, or for Nao’s digging to unturn. Shizuku shakes her head lightly. She can’t afford to waste this much mental energy on Nao.

There’s still something wrong.

She can’t place her emotion right now.

Has she even cried yet?

She can’t remember.

Something is wrong.

**KAORU:** Wow! Did you know I used to spend a lot of time in libraries? I’m not the biggest reader but when my dad was being mean, or like, you know, ignoring me, I would hang out in the public library and look at fashion magazines and stuff like that! This library is super cool!

Kaoru’s string of excited words stirs Shizuku from her train of thought.

The library does look cool. It’s larger than Shizuku might have expected for such a small town as the Village, and seems well suited for a community center type location.

They step in together, and are greeted by a sea of shelves.

The room is open, bright, with those big clear windows allowing all the sunlight into the stacks. There is an empty help desk made of some dark wood, polished smooth, but the rest of the building is taken over by thousands of books.

**SHIZUKU:** These can’t all be horror novels!

**KAORU:** Huh? What? You want to read horror novels?

**SHIZUKU:** No, I was just— The movie theatre only has horror movies, so we haven’t gotten much use out of it. But this is good! We can read and not be bored.

A head pops up out of the clearly labeled nonfiction section of the library. Lilac eyes peer over the shelves, squint, and disappear as footsteps lead Aimi toward the duo. She appears with a pamphlet in her hands, smiling wide at the two of them.

**AIMI:** Hi hi~! Kaoru-senpai, I was hoping I’d get to see you today!

**KAORU:** Aimi-chan! Where else would I be?

**AIMI:** Gosh, I don’t even know! If I were you I’d probably be in bed all day! Especially in a place like this, where there’s no school to go to!

**SHIZUKU:** Good morning, Aimi! How are you?

**AIMI:** I’m like, super duper good. As usual! This library is pretty cool, right?

**KAORU:** Yeah! I hope there’s lots of paper!

**AIMI:** Well, it’s books! So, yeah, lots of paper!

**SHIZUKU:** What do you need paper for?

**KAORU:** I ran out of all my sketchbook paper already, so I’ve started drawing on white clothes, since I don’t really wear white, but that’s a lot harder!

**AIMI:** Won’t it be hard to draw on pages with words on them?

**KAORU:** That’s quitter talk!

**AIMI:** Wow! You’re so cool! I’m rooting for you!

**SHIZUKU:** What are you holding, Aimi?

**AIMI:** Oh-Em-Gee! I almost forgot!

She approaches the help desk and opens the pamphlet, spinning it so that Shizuku and Kaoru can see it.

**AIMI:** It’s soooo weird! I wanted someone else to see it! Honestly, I was thinking someone like Nao-senpai would want to take a look.

**KAORU:** Well we’re just as smart as— We’re mostly as smart as— Okay, I’m rethinking this. She seems pretty smart.

**SHIZUKU:** We are just as smart as Tobe-san. Where did you find this?

**AIMI:** It was in the travel section of the nonfiction area!

**KAORU:** Wow! Are you interested in travel?

**AIMI:** Hmm? No, not so much! Why?

**KAORU:** Then why were you looking in the travel section?

**AIMI:** Huh? I don’t know! Why not?

**KAORU:** Fair point. Okay, what’s this pamphlet thing all about?

Aimi taps at the images at the top of the page. An idyllic neighborhood is pictured on a sunny spring day. A park with a gazebo in the center with children playing and parents sipping drinks. A pink bakery, an old fashioned cinema…

**SHIZUKU:** This is… This is here. This is the Village.

**AIMI** : Uh-huh! At least, I thought so. It’s called Crab Key, which is silly, plus there’s no dinosaur stuff, and some of it seems pretty outdated, but— 

**SHIZUKU:** How can it be outdated? Wasn’t this built recently?

Aimi shakes her head and closes the pamphlet, pointing to the text on the front.

**AIMI:** It says it’s an artificial island— 

**KAORU:** Whoa! Island?

**AIMI:** Which will have houses available for purchase starting in 1976.

**SHIZUKU:** Hold on. That can’t be right.

**AIMI:** If you look through it, there’s some stuff that doesn’t seem to be here anymore. Like, there’s supposed to be flower beds between the houses, and those aren’t here. Plus, all the dinosaur theming is totes absent!

**KAORU:** This is so weird!

**SHIZUKU:** This should absolutely be brought up at the meeting. This has to be important.

**AIMI:** Oh nooo! Did I forget about a meeting?

**KAORU:** Nope! We just haven’t told you about it yet! Miyuki-chan wants us to meet in here around dinner time! Or, uh, early evening. I don’t know when you have dinner. But there’s no chairs in here! Where are we supposed to meet? I guess we could all stand, but— 

**AIMI:** She must mean the conference rooms!

Aimi extends a slender finger toward a wall without shelves. There are two doors on it, which must lead to the aforementioned conference rooms.

**SHIZUKU:** That must be it!

**AIMI:** But, what’s the meeting for? This isn’t like those silly morning meetings she used to want to have about the secrets, is it?

**SHIZUKU:** Not quite.

**KAORU:** First of all, it’s not in the morning!

**SHIZUKU:** It’s about the letters Kumode-san— 

**KAORU:** Please. Call him Seijirou. He’s your friend. I promise.

**SHIZUKU:** It’s about the letters Seijirou-san received. We want to talk about them as a group, it feels important.

Kaoru shuffles through the few remaining letters and hands Aimi her own. 

**AIMI:** Oh! That’s so funny! I guess I’ll open it when everyone’s around, right? That way everyone can see my reaction! That sounds fun!

**SHIZUKU:** Wow, I was gonna ask you to do it like that anyway!

**AIMI:** You know what they say about great minds!

Aimi’s giggle should be charming. Shizuku should be charmed. She usually is. She must be tired. That’s all.

_ Why am I so tired? _

Aimi takes the pamphlet into the conference room, preparing it so that everyone can see it, and Kaoru and Shizuku turn to leave. There’s only one area left, Shizuku knows, and once she’s done checking it out she’ll be justified in going home and taking a nap.

It isn’t home, though, is it?

The final area is a play area right next to the school. It seems well suited for teenage hangouts and primary school children in equal measure, with a swing set, slide, sandbox, a handful of trees, and a play structure that Shizuku can picture the bad kids hanging out on in a movie.

Eiji is kicking the sand in the sandbox, his hands deep in his jacket pockets.

**SHIZUKU:** Eiji!

He looks up, his frown fading as he tugs a hang out of his pocket to wave at her.

**EIJI:** Hey.

**KAORU:** What? No swear words? No temper tantrums? Have you been replaced?! Is Terry piloting you from inside your head?!

**EIJI:** Piss off.

**KAORU:** Oh, there we go. It’s fine now. But really, what’s up?

**EIJI:** Well, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but two more people are dead and we’ve been giving a fucking elementary school as a goddamn reward. I’m exhausted.

**KAORU:** Maybe you should take a nap!

**EIJI:** Yeah, champ, I don’t think that’s gonna cut it. It’d feel… I don’t know, selfish. Just snoozing while everyone else is out here with their heart broken.

**SHIZUKU:** It’s not selfish to need sleep.

**EIJI:** Sure. But I’m the only one here who hasn’t lost anyone close to me. It feels like a weird power trip. Not a fan.

A voice comes down from above.

**KIZOU:** You were still friends with them! Stop saying that or I’ll come down there!

**KAORU:** GOD?

Shizuku looks up, and spots Kizou hanging from branches in a tree nearby.

**KIZOU:** Nope! I just found a tree that’s good for climbing.

**EIJI:** They’re looking for a good vantage point.

**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Did you find one?

**KIZOU:** Well, yes and no. I can see other buildings, a little bit, beyond the fences. There seems to be another street connecting Retribution, Retaliation, and the third one that way.

They point in the direction of the final street leading off of the gazebo area.

**KIZOU:** And I can see that it gets steeper the further, uh, that way. You go.

**EIJI:** It’s north. It gets steeper the further north you go.

**KIZOU:** I’m an acrobat, not a map maker! I don’t know directions!

**EIJI:** You can see the sun just as much as I can! The bitch sets in the west!

**KIZOU:** Don’t call the sun a bitch! She’s a beautiful lady!

Kizou drops out of the tree gracefully as ever, only to lean against the trunk casually as soon as they’re upright.

**SHIZUKU:** All of that seems like good information to have, regardless of which direction it is. You should tell Kajisawa-san when you get a minute.

**KIZOU:** Yeah, of course. She already told me about the meeting. Are you guys coming to that?

**KAORU:** It was practically our idea! By which I mean we told Miyuki-chan some stuff, and she decided to make a meeting, but we were there also!

**KIZOU:** That’s great!

**EIJI:** Right. Great. Hanging out with everyone. In one room. Yaaay.

**KAORU:** Am I detecting the slightest hint of sarcasm?

**EIJI:** It’s fine. I’m fine. I’m just not enthusiastic about getting cozy with everyone right now.

**SHIZUKU:** Why not? Is there a problem?

**EIJI:** What are you, a cop?

**SHIZUKU:** No. I’m your friend.

**EIJI:** Ugh. Whatever. I just get the feeling that some people really don’t like me, and I don’t wanna step on anybody’s toes.

**KAORU:** What?! Who doesn’t like you?! Lemme at ‘em!

**EIJI:** I’m not a gossip magazine. If someone doesn’t like me, that’s their business.

**KIZOU:** Still, it could impact the harmony of the group and all that jazz. Could be important.

**EIJI:** Harmony splarmony. I don’t care about that. I’m creating harmony by staying the fuck away.

**KAORU:** C’mon! You’ve gotta at least tell us who it is so we don’t invite both of you to the same brunch and then have it be awkward!

**EIJI:** Ehhh…

**KAORU:** You have to tell me because I’m SAD and I’ll CRY!

Something twists in Shizuku’s chest.

**EIJI:** Wow. Okay. You only get to play that card two — no, four — more times before it stops working, though.

**KAORU:** I’ll keep count!

**EIJI:** I just think Hino doesn’t like me very much. It’s his business, I don’t want to start shit.

**SHIZUKU:** Why wouldn’t he like you? He’s so friendly!

**EIJI:** I have a hunch, but it feels like I’m just talking shit at this point.

**KAORU:** This still counts towards my first use of the My Best Friend Died card. I’ll do puppy dog eyes!

**EIJI:** Ugh! No! Fine! I just think he’s a little possessive of Kai, friendship-wise. I don’t get it, but it’s whatever. Again, for clarity, I’m not gonna start shit.

**KIZOU:** Still, it’s good to know. Since Miyuki isn’t super boned up on social dynamics, I end up being the sociable leader. You know me, as social as a pack of bubblegum!

**KAORU:** Oh, right, I forgot. I’m doing a coup later this evening.

**KIZOU:** Alright. Sounds fair. Thanks for the warning!

**SHIZUKU:** In preparation for the coup, here’s your letters, by the way. Since you know the whole deal, I don’t need to explain it!

**KAORU:** You’re starting to seem sleepy, Shizuku! Do you need a break? We’re all explored out!

**SHIZUKU:** Oh, I’m fine!

_ I’m not fine. _

**KAORU:** It’s alright! You have to deliver the last letter to Nao-chan, anyway!

**SHIZUKU:** “Nao-chan?”

**KAORU:** I’m trying it out! It sounds nice! Go on and take a nap, I’m gonna go back to the library and find some paper to draw on!

**KIZOU:** ...And I’ll come with you to make sure you don’t draw on anything important!

**KAORU:** And Eiji-chan will stay here and dig in the sand!

**EIJI:** I will not!

**SHIZUKU:** Ha, okay! It sounds like you have it all figured out.

_ Not that I’m desperate for a way out, or anything. _

Shizuku lets her mind go blank as she walks back to the Velociraptor house. She only realizes after she shoves the letter under Nao’s door and stands in the dark upstairs hallway that she’s alone for the first time since she woke up today.

She doesn’t remember sitting down on the floor in the hall, but she knows that her knees are pulled up to her chest, and she’s apparently been crying for some time.

Shuddering gasps wrack her body as she tries to get the crying under control, but she’s having little luck. Seijirou and Chiemi are gone, she knows. Chiemi’s cape is downstairs.

And Seijirou thought of her as a friend.

She presses her face into her knees and screams.

The scream gives way to sobs, and eventually she runs out.

She stands gradually, her limbs still trembling, and makes her way to her room. She needs to lie down. She needs to recover. After all, she has a meeting to attend in a few hours, and she can’t be a mess for it. 

What would Kaoru do if she broke down like this in front of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, we love feedback.
> 
> The map for Area 4 can be found [here.](https://docs.google.com/document/d/19YLjKJZwwxJbEUWKHXpqMraJDMVQNJpuXklD1ZKukKY/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
> We'll see you back here on March 12th! Get hype!


End file.
